Searching For Eden
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Sequel to "Duelists of The Roses". The Rose Gaurdians just saved the world, but no Rest for the Weary. New Threats and New Evils plague the Rose Duelists as they uncover the histories and mysteries behind the Rose Marks they had received.
1. Chapter 1: Apocalypse Begins, Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**HELLLO! This is the sequel to my Award Winning Story** (Lies),** Duelists of the Roses! All your Favorite Characters are back in this new Adventure! This Story almost immidetly takes place following the events of the last story. If you have not read the original story, I recomended you do so you can understand what they're talking about in this one.**

**Also, we use A LOT of made-up cards, so when we FIRST use a made-up card we will Underline the Card, then we'll give a description of the cards stats at the end of the chapter we first use it in. If we use the card afterword you won't see the Underline or a stats so, fair warning. And For first Introduction to names, and Importent terms, to remember, we underline and Italicize them.**

**Please Enjoy and Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, 1:35 P.M. LST*<p>

_Colin Kennat_ sat in his seat on an airplane on its way to Washington D.C. He had on his headphones and was listening to music. _Rita St. Clair _was sitting next to him, and she pulled off one of the phones.

**Rita: **Are you even listening to me? !

**Colin: **Not really.

**Rita:** -_-

**Colin: **Was it something important?

**Rita: **Oh no, we were just going to NDC Headquarters after we land, where I am an Illegal duelist and the people there don't like you, and I was just trying to talk to you about my concerns about that, but Don't worry! It's not THAT important! *Sarcasm*

**Colin: **Ok, cool.

Colin put his head phones back on, and Rita Punched him in one side of the headphones and the other half popped off.

**Colin:** Ow! Damn! Jeremy was right, I should've went back home with him and Chris.

**Rita: **Well why didn't you?

**Colin: **I promised you I would get all the charges dropped against you and your dad remember? I always keep my promises.

Rita sighed.

**Rita: **You sure about this? I just don't think they'll give me chance.

**Colin: **We won't know unless we try right?

Rita sighed again and closed her eyes and leaned her head on Colin's shoulder to rest it.

**Rita: **Whatever, just don't wake me until we land.

**Colin: **Sure thing.

Colin listened to his one working headphone, while Rita slept on his shoulder as their plane continued on its path.

*Washington, D.C., U.S., NDC Headquarters, Top Floor, Commissioners Office 9:34 LST*

_NDC Commissioner Robert Ringford_ sat at his desk looking over files on his laptop, when an instant bulletin caught his eyes. "Severe Earthquake in Athens, Greece, Power outages across the country", but the strange thing was that the earthquake only affected Greece, not Turkey, Macedonia or any of the other Balkan Countries around there.

**Ringford: **Now how can that happen?

Just then his secretary came in.

**Secretary: **Mr. Ringford, there is a Gentleman on line for you. He wouldn't give his name, he told me to tell you, 'He told you so'?

**Ringford: **Ah, I know who it is. Thank you.

The Secretary left and Ringford put on Line 1 on speaker.

**Ringford: **This is Ringford.

**?: **HEEY! BOBBY! Some earthquake huh? Man I felt it all the way over here!

**Ringford: **I'm afraid I didn't feel a thing.

**?: **What? Oooh that's right, you're a NORMAL person, I plum forgot!

**Ringford: **Is there a reason you called me?

**?: **Not really I just wanted to mess with you! OH! And to tell you that the cause of that earthquake was the Rose Guardians I told you about!

**Ringford: **Truly? Will they be a problem?

**?: **YOU BET THEY'LL BE A PROBLEM! You just need to keep them occupied until the final preparations are done!

**Ringford: **Yes, about New Domino city. I haven't been able to get a meeting with their new director-

**?: **Oh, the Yliaster wouldn't meet with you! You're beneath them. Not worth their time.

**Ringford: **What? But what about the Tare?

**?: **New Domino City can wait. We can still open _The Tare_ without it. How much longer Do I have to WAIT DAMN IT ? !

**Ringford: **The Initiative will begin soon, It would help if you got rid of these Rose Duelists you keep warning me about!

**?: **Guardians! Rose, Guardians! They weren't duelists 5000 years ago, they weren't duelists 2000, and they weren't duelists 700 years ago! And Don't worry, I got one of my underlings waiting for them as soon as they arrive.

*Washington D.C., Airport Duel runner Unloading-area 3:44 pm. LST*

Colin and Rita had gotten off the Plane a while ago and were looking for Colin's Duel Runner in the area. They eventually founded his silver Plated TZ-9000, with the painted on Red Rose on the side.

**Colin: **There she is! I call her my Silver Rose!

They walked over to the runner and Colin took their Duel disks and set them inside the runner and he checked it over. Rita simply looked over the painted on rose on the runner.

**Rita: **What is it with the whole Red Rose thing…I mean besides the fact you ARE the Red rose…but the throwing a Rose to a girl in the audience…the always carrying one around with you, I mean what's up with that?

**Colin: **Oh, that's personal. I'll tell ya when I know ya better.

**Rita: **Personal?

Rita leaned back on the runner and wrapped her arms around Colin's neck.

**Rita: **Colin, you kissed me remember? I don't think it can get any more personal.

**Colin: **Sure it can.

Colin then wrapped his arms around Rita's waist and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her soft lips. After their moment they just looked into each others eyes.

**Colin: **…I'm still not telling you anything.

Rita then punched him in the arm and pushed him away.

**Rita: **You Jackass!

Colin snickered and started up his duel runner. He handed Rita a Helmet, she put it on, and sat behind Colin on his duel runner.

**Rita:** Ugh! I'm gonna get helmet hair with this thing!

**Colin:** 'You always where a helmet when you ride!' The only rule I like to follow. Could save your life.

**Rita: **Fine, Just don't go too fast ok?

**Colin: **Ok, just cause you asked…hang on.

Rita held on to Colin as he sped out of the garage, going some 80 mph.

**Rita: **YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO FAST!

**Colin: **What are talking about? This ain't fast!

As they left, they failed to see a pitch black duel runner quietly follow them. It kept its distance so they wouldn't notice it. Colin and Rita continued onward, maneuvering past cars and squeezing between trucks still going real fast.

**Rita: **Colin, isn't this a little dangerous?

**Colin: **Only if I don't have a clue what I'm doing.

**Rita: **Oh no! Were gonna Die!

**Colin: ***Thinks: Well she sure has faith in me…better calm her down some how.*

Colin got onto an over pass with no traffic, which was calmingly quiet. It was a high rise overpass that showed the shining river and the city's beautiful skyline in the distance.

**Rita: **Wow…

**Colin: **You still scared?

Rita didn't answer and just admired the beautiful atmosphere the city had the surrounding area.

**Colin: **If you're ok now, could you loosen your grip a little. You're crushing me in 2 here!

**Rita: **Wha-Oh Sorry!

Rita loosened her grip a tiny bit and sighed leaning forward a tiny bit to rest her head. She enjoyed the warm sunlight and the wind rushing by.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Wow, this is too perfect. I've never felt so good before, here right now…

Nothing can possibly ruin this moment.* Colin I-

**PC: **_Speed Word 2 field spell activated. Overriding Duel Runner._

**Rita: **Huh? What's that?

**Colin: **We're being forced into a Turbo duel.

**Rita: **We are? *Thinks: So much for that special moment.*

Then the Duel runner that had been following them caught up behind them. The person driving was a young man in a long black jacket, grey clothes, and wearing a Black helmet that covered his entire upper face.

**Colin: **Hey asshole! What's the big Idea?

**Necros: **My name is _Necros_. I need to test my skills against a real Rose duelist.

Colin and Rita were both surprised that he knew about them being Roses, both of their rose marks began to glow As Necros pulled ahead of them on his duel runner.

**Necros (LP.4000) (SC.0): **Time to duel Mr. Kennat! Prepare yourself!

**Colin (LP.4000) (SC.0): **Mr. Kennat? I like the sound of that. *Looks back at Rita* you should try calling me that.

**Rita: **-_-, Fat chance.

**Colin: **Worth a shot. As Tradition dictates, Necros, the Challenged will go first. *Draws* I'll start off by playing Cannon Solider (Lv.4 1400/1300) in Attack mode. Then I can special summon Cannon Ammo Chamber (Lv. 1 0/0), from my Hand to the field. And now I can use this Monster as an Equip for my Cannon Solider so I can use it is effect without sacrificing a monster.

The Cannon Ammo Chamber inserted itself onto the arm of the Cannon solider and the solider aimed its turret at Necros.

**Colin: **Fire!

Cannon Soldier shot a shell at Necros and inflicted him with 500 points of damage.

**Necros (LP 3500):** Was that supposed to be threatening?

**Colin:** I'll then end my turn with one face-down! Your move!

**Necros:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll start by summoning Apocalypse Sphere (Lv.3 0/1500) in defense mode!

A psychic sphere with fire and lightning contained inside of it appeared on Necros' side of the field and every few seconds, it would spark as if the energy was trying to escape.

**Necros (SC 1):** Now that I've summoned Apocalypse Sphere, I can summon two more directly from my hand! I'll end everything with one face-down card! Your move now. Think carefully.

**Colin (SC 1) : **HA! I don't think!

**Rita: **That's for damn sure.

**Colin: ***Draws* *Both duelers receive a speed counter*

**Rita: **Uh, Colin what are these Speed counters about?

**Colin (SC 2): **Uh, you need those to use Speed spells.

**Rita: **Speed spells? Are those different than regular Spells?

**Colin: **Yeah, in a Turbo duel you can't use regular spells, so you need to use speed spells, hence the speed counters. Now they have other uses too. Thanks to Speed World 2, once you get up to 4 speed counters you can-

**Necros (SC 2): **HEY IT'S YOUR MOVE!

Colin and Rita looked back and saw a Black Aura appear around Necros as he showed his rage.

**Colin: **Impatient ain't he? I Summon Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) to the field. I think it's time for a tune up! I'll tune my Level 1 Alchemist, with my Level 4 Cannon Solider, and my level 1 Ammo Chamber, to Synchro summon my Cannon Knight! (Lv.6 2200/1800).

Cannon Knight emerged heroically to the field ready to strike down his enemy.

**Colin: **First Robotic Alchemist's Effect Activates! If he's used to Synchro Summon a monster, I can destroy one spell or Trap on your side of the field.

Necros' face down card was destroyed.

**Colin: **I'll now activate Cannon Knight's ability! For every Non-tuner Monster I used to Synchro Summon it, I can destroy up to that many cards on your side of the Field! And I'll start by taking out your two of your Apocalypse Spheres!

Cannon Knight Fired its 2 big cannon's which destroyed 2 of the Apocalypse Spheres.

**Colin:** And now Cannon Knight will attack your last Apocalypse Spheres!

Cannon Knight blasted another shell at the last Apocalypse Sphere and destroyed it.

**Necros:** Thank you very much. If those spheres stayed on my field at your End Phase, they would've been destroyed anyway, but I would have also lost 1000 points for each of them!

**Colin:** Really? Then why summon them in the first place?

**Necros:** You'll see during my next turn!

**Colin:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Necros: ***draws, gains Speed Counter* NOW I remove all 3 Apocalypse Spheres from play!

As the Apocalypse Spheres were removed from play, they appeared in the sky in the formation of a circle.

**Necros (SC 3):** This will bring forth a monster the likes you've never seen before! I SUMMON APOCALYPSE (Lv.12 4000/3800)! ! !

The Apocalypse Spheres exploded and from the ashes a Creature descended down onto the field. It was a Cloaked Person, on top of a thin hexagonal platform its legs were wired to the platform, it's hands were like long claws with wires around them, and its head was covered by a Metal plate. As he appeared, the sky suddenly grew dark as if the Sun just disappeared. The streets lights came on to illuminate the highway and both Colin and Rita's Rose marks were glowing brightly. Necros' dark Aura was more prominent now as it surrounded the new Monster, Apocalypse.

**Colin (SC 3):** Just what is that thing?

**Necros:** This creature is the being of your ultimate demise!

**Colin:** Not like I haven't hears that before. Seriously, what is it?

**Necros:** I guess I'll just have to show you! APOCALYPSE, DESTROY THAT CANNON KNIGHT! ! !

Apocalypse's hands were glowing with a black aura around them and then it fired 2 balls of black energy at the Highway and the orbs were absorbed into the cement. The Highway shook and then the chunks of the Highway began to break off and lift up into the air. Colin tried to maneuver around the flying Debris as one of the boulders struck and Destroyed Cannon Knight. As Colin and Rita passed, Apocalypse shifted its hands and it flipped a part of the highway that was destroyed into the Potomac River.

**Colin (LP 2200):** Rita, are you all right?

Rita was holding tightly onto Colin a little scared.

**Rita:** Yeah, I'm okay. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? !

Rita just screamed right into Colin's ear.

**Necros:** Come on! You shouldn't be too surprised, you're the Rose Guardians! You should be used to stuff being destroyed by now!

**Colin:** I thought the Rose Guardians were only meant to stop Set from freeing Cronus.

**Necros:** I love it when the opponent is stupid. Anyway, Apocalypse's effect now activates!

Apocalypse's arms then transformed into the arms of Cannon Knight and on its back, its grew Cannon Knight's special turret.

**Necros:** Since he destroyed a Machine monster, that monster is then equipped to Apocalypse and then it gains all of that monster's effects! Also, he gains attack points equal to the monster's Level x1000!

Since Cannon Knights level was 6, Apocalypses' attack increased by 6000 up to 10000. Colin looked back at the highway only to see that it was completely gone.

**Necros: **I'll end my turn with a face down.

**Rita: **Colin, are we in trouble?

**Colin:** Not yet! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll start by activating my face-down trap Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster can't attack or change its Battle position!

**Rita:** Why didn't you activate it when he attacked? !

**Colin (SC 4):** I wanted to see what his Apocalypse can do! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO BLOW THE HIGHWAY! ! ! Anyway, I'll set Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) in defense mode! Then I'll activate my other Trap Mashin Ni! If I have a Machine monster with Defense higher than its attack on the field, I can summon another Machine with higher defense from my Deck and I choose Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600)! And what's cool about Medic Bot Machine is that to be destroyed, you need to destroy it three times, giving me a little extra defense! This should give me some time to make a more effective strategy.

**Necros (SC 4):** We'll see about that. *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll activate the effect of your Cannon Knight equipped to my Apocalypse! By paying 800 Life Points, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field and I'll destroy Spellbinding Circle!

The Cannon Knight turret on Apocalypse's back fired a shell at the Spellbinding Circle Trap and destroyed it.

**Necros (LP 2700) (SC 5):** Now I activate my face-down card Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card and I'll destroy your Gear Golem the Moving Fortress!

A bolt of lightning struck Gear Golem and destroyed it.

**Necros:** And because of Apocalypse's ability, I can take its ability as its own!

The guards from Gear Golem attached themselves to Apocalypse around its arms and chest like a breastplate and its attack increased by 4000, making its total attack power 14000.

**Necros:** And now Apocalypse can use Gear Golem's effect for its own!

**Colin:** Uh oh!

**Necros:** That's right, I can pay 800 Life Points and Apocalypse can attack you directly!

**Colin:** Rita?

**Rita:** Yeah?

**Colin:** Now we're in trouble.

Apocalypse charged energy balls in its hands, ready to fire the final blow.

**Necros (LP 1900):** Death comes to all of us! It just Came Sooner FOR YOU!

(Dramatic Music Plays)

To be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Cannon Ammo Chamber

Machine/Union (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

If you control a face-up "Cannon Soldier" or "Cannon Knight", you can Special Summon this card from your hand and equip it to that monster. If this card is equipped to "Cannon Soldier" or "Cannon Knight", you can activate their effects without tributing a monster or paying Life Points once per turn. Once per turn, you can Special Summon this equipped card in face-up attack position.

Cannon Knight

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1800)

Level 6/DARK

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters used to Synchro Summon this card. You can pay 800 Life Points to destroy one card on the field.

Robotic Alchemist

Machine/Tuner (ATK 500 DEF 500)

Level 1/EARTH

If this card is used as a Synchro Material monster for a Machine-type Synchro Monster, you can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Mashin Ni

Trap

If you control a Machine-type monster with DEF higher than its ATK, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-type whose DEF is higher than its ATK from your Deck.

Medic Bot Machine

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1600)

Level 3/LIGHT

Once per Duel up to two times, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. If this card is removed from the field and sent to the Graveyard, the controller of this card gains 3000 Life Points.

* * *

><p><strong>Necros' Cards<strong>

Apocalypse Sphere

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1500)

Level 3/DARK

If this card isw successfully Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 2 "Apocalypse Sphere" from your hand. If this card is on your side of the field during your opponent's End Phase, destroy this card and inflict 1000 points of damage to the controller of this card.

Apocalypse

Machine/Effect (ATK 4000 DEF 3800)

Level 12/DARK

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. You can remove 3 "Apocalypse Sphere" from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If a Machine-type monster is destroyed while this card is face-up on the field, you can equip it to this card and this card's name and effect can be treated as the destroyed monster's name and effect. If a monster is equipped to this card, the ATK of this card increases equal to the Level of the equipped monster x1000.


	2. Chapter 2: Apocalypse Begins, Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Hey People! I Forgot to Mention, in this story were going to have a serious of Team Duels. If you'd like you can submit your own OC's for a team and if we like'em will put them into the story. all we Need is:**

**Team name:**

**Individual member names (3 at least):**

**Deck types:**

**Ace Cards:**

**Other:**

**You don't have to submit if you don't want too, it would just make it easy for us. Were not accepting alot of them so if you put one forword we'll probaly use them.**

**Please Enjoy and Review this short chapter**

* * *

><p>*Washington, D.C., U.S., NDC Headquarters, Top Floor, Commissioners Office 4:21 Pm. LST*<p>

Commissioner Ringford was at his desk when he got another call on his line and he answered it.

**Ringford:** This is Ringford.

**?:** Hey, Bobby! It's me! Look out your window!

Ringford looked out his window and saw that the sky was completely dark right now.

**Ringford:** What in the world…?

**?:** That's Necros' doing. Sweet kid. Now turn your attention to the Potomac Highway where you'll see him dueling the Rose Guardian.

Ringford then looked toward the Potomac Highway and he saw two small Duel Runners and the giant Apocalypse monster. The next thing he saw was Apocalypse destroying the highway behind them and flipping it into the river.

**Ringford:** Good lord! That has to be several tons of concrete he just flipped!

**?:** HAHAHA! I know, right? ! AWESOME! Too bad there were no casualties; that kinda disappoints me.

On the highway, the duel continued as Necros had Apocalypse and Colin just had Medic Bot Machine and a face-down card. Necros used the effect of Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to attack Colin directly.

**Necros (LP 1900) (SC 5):** Death comes to all of us! It just came sooner FOR YOU!

Apocalypse charged a sphere of dark energy and shot it toward Colin.

**Colin (LP 2200) (SC 5):** Death will have to wait a bit longer because I activate Negate Attack!

When the ball comes in, it hit the vortex that appeared in front of Colin and got sucked in.

**Colin:** Now it's my move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you!

Two sidelights on Colin's Runner fired two beams that merged and shot Necros with 800 points of damage.

**Rita:** Oh, I see! Gear Golem's effect made him pay Life Points and if he's running low, he won't risk them.

**Colin (SC 2):** That's right, babe!

**Rita:** Don't call me babe!

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Necros (LP 1100) (SC 6):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw 1 card! *draws* *thinks: Damn it! I just drew Speed Spell-Complete Apocalypse! I could've used this to wipe out everything on his field and hand! Oh well, once I get another Speed Counter next turn, I'll be able to destroy his pathetic monster. Now the question is do I pay the Life Points and risk the face-down or Speed World 2 again since he'll have 4 Counters next turn or play it safe?* … Apocalypse, attack the Medic Bot Machine!

Apocalypse fires an electrical bolt at Medic Bot Machine and while it was damaged and fried, it wasn't destroyed.

**Colin (SC 3):** Phew! For a second there, I didn't think I'd be able to fake you out!

**Necros (SC 0):** You did what? ! No matter, on my next turn the shadows will consume you!

What he said caused Colin to freeze for a second.

_(Flashback)_

_**Knossoss: **__My shadows will COMSUME YOU! ! ! ! !_

_(End Flashback)_

Colin shook his head trying to forget the images that horrible creature scarred into his mind.

**Rita: **Colin, you ok?

**Colin: **Yeah I'm fine now. *Draws, gains a speed counter* I'll activate Speed Fusion to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2100)!

**Rita: **That card doesn't have enough power to take out his Apocalypse!

**Colin (SC 4): **Thank you captain Obvious!

**Rita: **. You're welcome Sgt. Sarcasm!

**Colin: **And that will end my turn!

**Necros (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate Speed Spell-Complete Apocalypse! If I pay 1 Speed Counter, I can destroy all cards on the field! If I pay 2, I can destroy every card on your field and I think I'll do just that!

**Colin (SC 5):** Not if I activate my Trap Cyber Firewall! If I have a monster with "Cyber" in its name, I can prevent the destruction of my cards and you can't attack! So it sucks to be you.

A cybernetic barrier appeared in front of Colin's cards and protected them from the effect of Complete Apocalypse.

**Necros:** You're just delaying the inevitable!

**Colin:** I like delaying the inevitable. It usually means I win. Now it's my turn!

The cybernetic barrier vanished.

**Colin:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* You just lost Necros!

**Necros (SC 3):** I can't lose! My Apocalypse has 16000 attack points! Even your mighty Machine Overlord can't come close to that!

**Colin (SC 4):** You shouldn't rely on brute force alone to win a duel. Sometimes the simplest ideas can help. I summon Robotic Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1400)!

**Necros:** That's what you had me all worried about?

**Colin:** You should be because I'm activating his special ability! I can inflict 300 points of damage for each Machine on the field, however he can't attack this turn!

**Necros:** You only have 3 Machines! You'll only deal 900 points and I'll still have enough Life Points to destroy you!

**Colin:** Sure, I have three Machines on the field, but you have one as well: Apocalypse! And if my calculations are correct, that will deal you 1200 points of damage!

**Necros:** NO!

**Colin:** Robotic Soldier, finish him!

Robotic Soldier pulled out his pistol and shot Necros four times, dealing 300 points of damage for each one. The fourth one hit Necros' shoulder and it hurt bad.

**Necros (LP 0):** Ah! Damn!

**Colin (LP 2200):** You lose, buddy!

**Necros:** Screw you! Next time, I'll win!

Before Apocalypse vanished, it clapped its hands once and caused a seismic wave that actually hit Colin's Runner, causing it to spin out and Colin and Rita were thrown out of it and hit the cement road, rolling for several feet with Rita landing on her head. Necros rode off and disappeared. Colin quickly got up from the wipeout and ran over to Rita.

**Colin:** Rita? Rita, are you all right? !

Rita had gotten up and her helmet fell off. It had been split in two as soon as Rita's head had hit the cement.

**Rita:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**Colin:** See? That's why you always wear a helmet.

Rita then threw the two helmet pieces at him in the chest.

**Rita:** Thanks, Mr. After-School-Special!

Colin helped Rita up and they went to pick up his Runner.

**Colin:** We're almost there; I can see the NDC building from here.

**Rita:** Let's go. After what we just went through, these guys should be a piece of cake.

Colin and Rita got on the Runner and continued toward the NDC building. Unbeknownst to them, Ringford had watched the entire duel from the top of the building with his mysterious accomplice still on the phone.

**Ringford:** Looks like Kennat made quick work of your little apprentice.

**?:** Well, duh! We can't have the hero dying too soon now, can we?

**Ringford:** He's no hero; he's just a spoiled and arrogant child!

**?:** Yeah, whatever! Well, he's heading for you, next! What are you gonna do about it?

**Ringford:** Let him come. He knows nothing about our plans. We can just keep him away until we're ready to go. I'll meet with the little bastard and entertain his notions for now.

**?:** Oh, you're gonna meet him! I'll be right there!

**Ringford:** What? ! Are you here now? !

**?:** No, don't be silly! I'm clear across the world! I'll be there in 5 minutes!

Ringford hung up the phone and looked out the window at the horizon.

**Ringford:** Come, boy, you have no idea what's waiting for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Cyber Firewall

Trap/Counter

Activate this card only if a card(s) you control would be destroyed by card effect while you control a monster with "Cyber" in its name. Cards you control this turn cannot be destroyed by card effects and neither player can attack until the End Phase.

Robotic Soldier

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1900 DEF 1400)

Level 4/FIRE

Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Machine-type monster on the field x300. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

**Necros' Cards**

Speed Spell-Complete Apocalypse

Spell

You can only activate this card if you control a face-up "Apocalypse". You can choose to activate one of two effects: *Pay 1 Speed Counter to destroy all monsters on the field. *Pay 2 Speed Counters to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.


	3. Chapter 3: NDC Headquarters

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*NDC HQ Front Lobby, Washington D.C., USA 4:38 PM LST*<p>

All was calm and quiet in the NDC Headquarters front lobby; the receptionists were doing their business, some people were walking around and others were waiting around to meet high-ranking officials. All was peaceful… then the front doors flung open and a Duel Runner skids across the front lobby and screeches to a halt before it hit the front desk with the receptionist scared and holding her heart. Colin then looked up from his Duel Runner.

**Colin: **Hey, how ya doin'?

**Receptionist:** Um, sorry sir, you can't park that thing here.

**Colin:** The parking lot was full. And besides, I know you guys wouldn't let me in the building if I knocked, not after what I did last time.

Rita picked her head up from behind Colin.

**Rita:** What did you do last time?

**Colin:** I, uh, I punched a guy, don't worry about it.

They then heard one of those faux applauses and when they turned their heads, they saw Commissioner Ringford giving the applause.

**Ringford:** You always know how to make an entrance.

**Colin:** Hey, you know me, I like style.

Ringford smiled at the comment. He seemed like such a nice man, but Colin knew better.

**Ringford: **Why don't we go up to my Office? We can discuss more privately up there.

Ringford turned and left for the stairs and walked up them. Colin and Rita waited a bit before following him, leaving his duel runner in the lobby. They walked up 12 stories to the top floor and into Ringford's office. It was really just a big room with a desk in the far back with a computer on it and windows the size of a wall that gave a view of the entire capital. Ringford was at his desk, just sitting down.

**Ringford:** Now, what can I help you with today?

**Colin:** Oh, not much, you can just register Rita as an NDC duelist and let her father out of prison. That would be great for starters. Then I'd like Nick Hollaland to go around Canada saying he's a prissy princess and three go-go girls for my private suite.

**Ringford:** Well, I can provide the go-go girls for you, but the only way your girlfriend can be an NDC duelist is if she hands over the Twilit Dragon.

**Rita:** That card is mine! I don't have to give it up to anybody!

**Ringford:** Well then, I'm afraid I can't do anything for you. And now I'll have to call security since there's an illegal duelist here and we take our rules very seriously when it comes to illegal duelists.

**?:** Bobby, quit being such a stick in the mud!

All three turned their heads to the direction of the office door and there they saw a man wearing a black fedora hat and simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, An open Black Jacket over the suit, black fingerless gloves, and brown shoes.

**?:** Oh, come on, I mean, they came all the way here for one small favor and you can't even grant that? !

**Ringford:** I'm giving them the go-go girls.

**?: **Dah, he's already got a girlfriend, just let me have the go-go girls!

**Colin:** I'm sorry, who are you?

The Man shook Colin's hand with a firm grip.

**?: **My name is _Raza Umbra Anguis_ and it is a pleasure to meet the most recent Freedom Cup Champion. Bobby's told me a lot about you…don't worry, NONE of it is good.

**Colin:** Yeah, I'm glad to hear that.

Raza then let go of Colin's hand and turned back to Ringford.

**Raza:** Come on, there's got to be something you can do to help these kids out. I mean, look at them. They're waking up from the dream of adolescence; they're going to wake up as the cruel reality that is our world. Surely you can offer them a chance.

**Colin:** Um okay, again, who are you exactly, dude?

**Ringford:** Mr. Kennat, Raza here is the manager of THE best duel team in the NDC rankings.

**Raza:** Yes sir, they are! Team Shadow has not yet lost and I plan to keep it that way!

**Rita:** Team Shadow? Sounds evil.

**Raza:** Hahahaha! Oh, you silly girl, I think you're old enough to know the truth. You see, there is no evil, just as there is no good. It is all based on your own perception of what you like and you don't like. If you don't like it, you will consider it evil.

**Ringford:** Raza, we're getting off topic.

**Raza:** Oh, right! I almost forgot! Anyway, as I was saying, give them a chance to fight for what they want. I suggest a tag duel! If Colin and Rita win, they get what they want and if they lose, you can arrest the little bitch.

**Rita:** Who are you calling a little bitch? !

**Ringford:** Hmmm… All right, we'll do that. I know just who to set them up against, too. The dueling arena is on the first floor. I suggest you got there now.

**Colin:** You got it. Rita, this will be a piece of cake!

Colin and Rita leave the office for the duel arena on the first floor. When the two were gone, Raza smirked.

**Raza:** Hah, this is too perfect! Now I can see those two dueling personally!

**Ringford:** And what if they win?

**Raza:** I'm counting on it!

When Colin and Rita made it to the first floor, they saw a guy messing with Colin's Duel Runner in the lobby. He was kneeling down with his back turned to them, so they couldn't see who it was.

**Colin:** Hey, jackass! What do you think you're doing with my Runner? !

**Ryan:** I'm trying to replace your tires, dumbass! You burned them up when you came on in here!

The guy turned around and it was _Ryan Edge_, the Blue Rose Duelist.

**Colin:** Ryan? ! Geez, what are you doing here? !

**Ryan:** I just got me an official apology. The NDC is saying it was an internal issue with my cheating accusations. They said they arrested the guy who leaked the false story.

**Rita:** I thought they were just doing that to ruin your reputation.

**Ryan:** That's what I thought, too. But I get this phone call from this guy named Raza and he tells me it was all a misunderstanding and to come here to give me an apology. But I got more than that, CHECK IT!

Ryan then pulls out a check signed by Commissioner Ringford for $5 million.

**Colin and Rita:** 5 MILLION DOLLARS? !

**Ryan:** Yeah, baby, I'm going to Vegas! I'll see you guys around, all right! WOOO!

Ryan left the building with his enormous check, leaving Colin and Rita dumbfounded.

**Rita:** Colin, do you believe that?

**Colin:** No, I don't. How could they give him $5 million?

**Rita:** Not that, what he said about that Raza guy. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?

**Colin:** Hey, if that guy's signing $5 million checks in Ringford's name, he's okay by me.

**Rita:** Oh, never mind! Let's just get to our duel.

**Colin:** Yeah, let's. Oh, don't worry, if you fall behind in the duel, I'll be there to pick up the slack. So don't worry.

**Rita:** I'm worried I'm going to kick your ass if you keep talking! Come on!

They made their way to the arena in the back of the building. It was a small arena, with only a few workers on lunch break, and near the back, Raza was sitting down waiting for them to start the duel.

**Colin:** Okay, who are the unlucky opponents today?

**Calvin:** Kennat!

Colin and Rita looked across the arena and saw a young guy with a full beard and long, greasy hair. That was _Calvin Mitchell_.

**Colin:** Oh, great! I figured Ringford would send his prized dog after me.

**Calvin:** Hey, the only dog here is you! So, who's your lady friend?

**Rita:** I'm gonna be a big pain in your ass if you keep talking!

Calvin's teammate was a big, fat bald guy _Luke Golic_.

**Luke:** Can we just duel and get this over with?

**Calvin:** Yeah, let's. Time for some payback, Kennat!

**Colin:** Can you do it without cheating this time? Because it worked out so well for you last time!

**All four:** Let's duel!

**MC:** This duel will follow NDC tag duel rules! Each duelist will duel with 4000 Life Points! You can use your teammates Spells and Traps, but there is no discussing of strategies and each duelist uses their own individual field! There is no attacking until every duelist has had a turn!

**Colin (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) to the field in attack mode and I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!

**Calvin (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Giant Orc (Lv.4 2200/0) in attack mode! Then I'll set one card face-down!

**Rita (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050) in attack mode! That ends my turn!

**Luke (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Colin:** Back to me now! *draws* Now that I have Robotic Knight on the field, I can summon the Tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! Now I'll tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700)! And I'll have it attack your Giant Orc!

Robotic Barrel fired a massive cannon blast at Giant Orc, destroying it and inflicting Calvin with 600 points of damage.

**Colin:** And now Robotic Barrel's effect activates! When he destroys a monster as a result of battle, he gains an additional attack and inflicts 800 points of damage!

Robotic Barrel charged its massive cannon again and fired some bullets from its mini-turret and shot both of them at Calvin. The bullets from the mini-turret hit Calvin, inflicting 800 points of damage.

**Colin:** And with one more attack from Robotic Barrel, you will lose!

**Calvin (LP 2600):** I activate the Trap Defense Draw! This reduces the damage from your attack to 0 and I can draw one card! *draws*

The blast from the cannon hit a barrier that shielded Calvin from the attack.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn!

**Calvin:** *draws* I activate the Continuous Spell Burden of the Mighty! This decreases all monsters you control by 100 points for each of their levels! Then I'll summon the Goblin Attack Force (Lv.4 2300/0)! And since your Robotic Barrel's a Level 8 monster, it attack drops to 2000, enough for my Attack Force to destroy it!

The Goblin Attack Force surrounded Robotic Barrel and clobbered it into pieces, inflicting 300 points of damage to Colin.

**Calvin:** Now my Goblins switch into defense mode and I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Rita:** Before you end your turn, I activate the Trap Twilight! Since you destroyed a Dark monster, I can tribute a monster on my side of the field and replace it with another Dark monster of the same Level or lower, ignoring summoning conditions! And now what will appear on Colin's field? I'll tell you what! Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000), that's what!

**Colin (LP 3700):** Ah, sweet, Rita! Thank you!

**Rita:** No problem, sweet thing! *winks*

**Colin:** Hold up a sec. You can call me sweet thing, but I can't call you babe?

**Rita:** That's right.

**Colin:** Oh, figures.

**Rita:** My move! *draws*

**Calvin:** I activate the Trap Final Attack Orders! This switches all face-up monsters into attack mode and they must remain in attack mode! So now my Goblin Attack Force can return to its offensive position early!

**Rita:** Well that's trouble. First, I'll summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And when he's summoned, I can place a Spell Counter on him! Now I can remove that Spell Counter to destroy your Burden of the Mighty!

Breaker swung his sword and a magical wave struck the Burden of the Mighty hologram and destroyed it.

**Rita:** Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Colin's Robotic Barrel! And now I'll have Breaker attack Baldy's face-down card!

Breaker strikes the face-down monster, which turns out to be Marshmallon. Breaker was sent backward and Rita lost 1000 Life Points.

**Luke:** Marshmallon (Lv.3 300/500) can't be destroyed in battle and the controller of the monster that attacked it takes 1000 points of damage!

**Rita (LP 3000):** But due to your friend's Final Attack Orders, your monster switches into attack mode! And now Robotic Barrel will attack Marshmallon!

Robotic Barrel shot its massive cannon blast at Marshmallon. It wasn't destroyed, but Luke still took 2500 points of damage while Rita took 1000 due to Marshmallon's effect.

**Rita (LP 2000):** I'll end my turn with another card face-down!

**Luke (LP 1500):** *draws* I'll set three cards face-down and activate the Spell Card Mage Power! This increases one monster's attack points by 500 for each Spell and Trap on our side of the field! Now to increase Goblin Attack Force's attack power by 2500! Then I summon the Tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! Then I'll tune her with Marshmallon in order to Synchro Summon Lightning Warrior (Lv.7 2400/1200)! And now Lightning Warrior will attack your Chaos Sorcerer! And when Lightning Warrior destroys a monster in battle, he inflicts an extra 300 points of damage for each card in the controller's hand! You have 4 so that will deal a total of 1300 points of damage!

Lightning Warrior charged at Chaos Sorcerer, but chains came out of nowhere and stopped the attack before Chaos Sorcerer could be destroyed.

**Rita:** I activated the Trap Shadow Spell! This prevents a monster from attacking or switching its battle position and it loses 700 attack points!

**Luke:** Der! I'll end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I'll set two more cards face-down and end my turn!

**Calvin:** That's it? Okay then. *draws* Your Robotic Barrel threatens my partner a bit, so I'll destroy it!

The Goblins charged at Robotic Barrel, about to destroy it once again.

**Colin:** I activate the Quickplay Spell Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack power of all machines but destroys them at the turn's End Phase!

Robotic Barrel gained new power as its attack power doubled to 5600. Robotic Barrel fires its cannon and completely obliterates the Goblin army, inflicting Calvin with 800 points of damage.

**Calvin (LP 1800):** Damn it! At least your monster's destroyed during the End Phase!

**Colin:** Not if I activate the Quickplay Spell Disassemble and Reassemble! I can now tribute a Machien monster on my side of the field to summon a monster with the same Level or lower from my hand and because it's on Rita's side of the field, I'll tribute Robotic Barrel and give her the Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500) from my hand!

**Rita:** Oh, thanks, sweet thing! ;)

**Colin:** Don't call me that.

**Rita:** I'll call you whatever I want to call you!

**Calvin:** Typical Colin, you can't even control your girlfriend. Anyway, I'll play the Spell Swords of Revealing Light! For three whole turns, neither of you can attack! That ends my turn!

As the duel continued, Raza was watching it from the back when Commissioner Ringford sat down next to him.

**Raza:** You know, I am impressed. They have no time to strategize, they can't strategize during the duel, but Colin and Rita are dueling like tag team professionals.

**Ringford:** With any tag team, you just need to take out the weakest link and then take out the other guy.

**Raza:** But there is no weak link and their teamwork actually gives me a brilliant idea.

**Rita:** *draws* *thinks: With Jinzo out on the field, my Shadow Spell's now useless! But his Lightning Warrior and Jinzo have the same attack, so he probably not risk attacking me and reactivating Shadow Spell. So he'll probably attack Colin- Ah, damn! This strategy is so hard to think about! I guess I should do what I can only do!* I switch Breaker into defense mode and end my turn!

**Luke:** *draws* Now, Lightning Warrior, attack Chaos Sorcerer!

Lightning Warrior dashed toward Chaos Sorcerer and delivered an electrifying punch, destroying Chaos Sorcerer and inflicting Colin with 100 points of battle damage.

**Luke:** And now his effect activates and you lose 300 points for each card in your hand!

Lightning Warrior then dashed up to Colin and electrocuted him, inflicting him with 600 points of damage for the two cards in his hand.

**Luke:** That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 3000):** Wow, an electric shock. Exhilarating. *draws* I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500)! Now I can tribute it to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000) from my hand! I end my turn!

**Calvin:** *draws* I'll activate the Tremendous Fire Spell Card! This inflicts both of you with 1000 points of damage, but we have to take 500!

A massive fire erupted and all of them were caught in it and taking damage and the fire eventually subsided.

**Calvin (LP 1300):** And I'll end my turn with a monster face-down in defense mode!

**Rita (LP 1000):** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! And now your Swords of Revealing Light have expired and we can attack on our next turn!

**Luke (LP 1000):** I'll make sure that doesn't happen. *draws* Lightning Warrior, attack Jinzo!

Lightning Warrior destroyed both Jinzo and itself.

**Luke:** You take no battle damage, but you still lose damage for each card in your hand!

Just like with Colin, Lightning Warrior electrocuted Rita and reduced her Life Points to 100.

**Calvin:** And since your Jinzo is destroyed, Final Attack Orders reactivates and Breaker much switch into attack mode!

**Colin (LP 2000):** I activate the Trap Machine Recycling Center! If a Machine monster was destroyed in battle this turn, the owner of that Machine gains 200 Life Points for each of the destroyed monster's Levels!

**Luke:** I end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) in attack mode! Red-Eyes, attack Luke directly!

Red-Eyes shot its inferno at Luke.

**Luke:** I activate the Trap Wicked Rebirth! By paying 800 Life Points, I can revive one Synchro Monster and I choose Lightning Warrior!

Lightning Warrior and Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroyed each other.

**Luke:** And now you take another 300 points of damage for that last card in your hand!

**Colin (LP 1700):** X-Head Cannon, attack Luke directly!

**Luke (LP 200):** I activate the Trap Enchanted Javelin! Now it'll as though your attack did nothing!

**Colin:** I end my turn!

**Calvin:** *draws* I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon the Labyrinth Wall (Lv.5 0/3000)! Then I'll equip it with Magical Labyrinth! With this, I can tribute Labyrinth Wall to summon Wall Shadow (Lv.7 1600/3000) from my Deck! Then I activate Shield and Sword to switch every monster's attack and defense! Now, attack Breaker and finish that girl off!

Wall Shadow merged with the ground and rushed toward Rita.

**Rita (LP 1300):** I activate my Trap Mirror Force! This stops your attack and destroys all attack position monsters you control!

**Luke:** Not so fast! I activate Trap Jammer! BY discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your Trap!

**Rita:** No!

The Mirror Force shatters and Wall Shadow destroys Breaker, but Rita took no damage.

**Rita:** Huh?

**Calvin: **What happened? !

**Colin:** Yo, Cal-pal, forget about me? I had one more card in my hand and that card was Kuriboh, which I discarded!

**Calvin:** I end my turn with a card face-down!

**Rita:** Thank you, Colin. My move! *draws* Great! First I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Next, I activate Frontline Base! This allows me to summon a Union monster from my hand and I choose W-Wing Catapult (Lv.4 1300/1500)! Then I summon V-Tiger Jet (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Now I'll remove them both from play so they can merge to form the VW-Tiger Catapult (Lv.6 2000/2100)!

**Colin:** Rita, I didn't know you had a Machine card like that?

**Rita:** I have a Twilight Deck and it's a Light monster, so I though it would come in handy.

**Colin:** Great, I think I'm actually starting to fall for ya.

**Rita:** *blushes* Now, VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Luke directly!

The Tiger Catapult fired a series of missiles at Luke and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Luke (LP 0):** Damn it!

**Rita:** I'll end my turn! And since Luke's out, it's Colin's turn now!

**Colin:** *draws*

**Calvin:** I activate the Trap Trap Defense! By removing a Trap Card on my side of the field, I can switch a monster I control to defense mode and increase its defense by 800! So I remove Final Attack Orders to switch Wall Shadow to defense mode and increase its defense to 3800! That should buy me time to win this duel!

**Colin:** *draws* Not if I draw the right cards, because I'm activating Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand, but I must discard my entire hand at the End Phase! *draws 6 cards* Here we go! Next, I summon Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300)! Then I activate Rita's Frontline Base to Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! Then I'll remove them both and X-Head Cannon from play to summon the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)! But I'm still not done! I'm gonna borrow Rita's Tiger Catapult to summon another monster!

**Calvin:** You're going to what? !

The VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon merge to form an all-powerful Machine monster.

**Colin:** Ladies and gentlemen, I present the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Lv.8 3000/2800)!

**Rita:** *whispers* Wow, we both made that thing.

**Calvin:** It's not strong enough to break Wall Shadow's defense, so I'm safe!

**Colin:** Poor, naïve Calvin. Dragon Catapult Cannon has a special ability when it attacks! It can switch the battle position of the attack target before it strikes!

**Calvin:** No freakin' way!

**Colin:** Yes freaking way! Dragon Catapult Cannon, blow him away!

Colin made a gunshot gesture with his hand and points it at the Wall Shadow!

**Colin:** Bang!

Dragon Catapult Cannon shot its two main cannons at Wall Shadow and switched it into attack mode. It blew it away and rocks were flying everywhere.

**Calvin (LP 0):** Aaaahh!

**Colin (LP 1700):** I'm no expert, but I think that's a win!

They then heard the sound of one person clapping ecstatically for their win and they turned to see it was Raza, who was with Commissioner Ringford who didn't look happy at the end result.

**Raza:** Brava! Brava, viva! Encore! Encore! The audience demands more!

**Ringford:** I think that's enough for one day.

Ringford then walked up to Rita and handed her a special-looking card.

**Ringford:** A deal's a deal. You won your match so you're now an official NDC duelist. All you need to do is place this card on your duel disk and you'll automatically be registered.

**Rita:** What about my dad?

**Ringford:** To be honest, I was planning to turn my back on that promise, but thanks to a little convincing by Mr. Raza, we have agreed to drop all charges against him.

**Colin:** That's awfully unexpected of you Mr. Ringford. What's the catch?

**Raza:** No catch, I'm just very persuasive! However…

**Colin:** Here it comes.

**Raza:** The duel teams of the NDC aren't as good as... well, at all, mostly except for a few good teams; there's barely a challenge. So, managers like me would love to see more teams who are actually good duelists participate in special primetime events.

**Colin:** So you want us to form a duel team for you guys?

**Raza:** And duel on special primetime events. See, kid, for us managers, it's all about the money. The more popular the two teams dueling, the more money guys like me get.

**Rita:** So you're just a greedy, money-grubbing manager?

**Raza:** Guilty. Greed is my seventh and most deadly sin, but wouldn't it be worth it just to free your father, young girl?

Colin looked at Rita, who was silent for a moment but then nodded.

**Colin:** All right, we'll do it.

**Raza: **Wunderbar!

**Ringford:** Excellent then. You two can head on home and me and will send you information about team formation. Good day.

Ringford then left the room.

**Raza:** I truly hope we do meet again!

He smiles, tips his hat, and leaves the room.

**Colin:** Well, come on, Rita.

Colin began to leave, but Rita didn't move.

**Colin: **Something wrong Rita?

**Rita: **…I don't wanna go home…I mean, I have no where else go; not back there anyway.

Colin blinked as he listened to her talk.

**Rita: **And…today people have called me your girlfriend and I was wondering…well…if we are…are we really…

As Rita tried to get the words out Colin hugged her close and then looked into her eyes.

**Colin: **Rita, I already thought that was clear.

Rita kissed him once he said those words and she lovingly hung in his arms.

**Rita: **I…was wondering if I could go with you. We live on different sides of the country, and I wouldn't be able to see you.

**Colin: **Of course Rita, now come on, it's a long ride back.

Colin left the arena area and went back to the lobby for his runner. It was still parked in front of the desk with the same receptionist watching it. Colin hands her a $20, like she was a valet.

**Colin: **Keep the change.

Colin and Rita both got on the Runner and sped out of the building through the doors they came through.

As they left Raza watched them leave from the windows of Ringford's office, Ringfrod was at his desk with a chessboard.

**Ringford:** Ya know Raza, I'm beginning to think there are parts to your plan you're not telling me.

Ringford then moved a Rook on the board.

**Raza: **You know enough. You know what needs to be done and the reward you will be granted.

Raza walked over to the chessboard and moved a Pawn.

**Raza: **We need to wait for the Pawns to do what we want them to.

**Ringford: **In chess the Pawn does go first.

Ringford then moved a Bishop to take Raza's pawn.

**Raza: **And that's why…

Raza then stepped away from Ringfords desk.

**Raza: **There is still some things I need to do. I'll be seeing you.

Raza smiled and tipped his hat to Ringford. Then he was consumed by a large green flame, and he had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's cards<strong>

Robotic Engineer

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 1500)

Level 4/FIRE

If there is a face-up "Robotic Knight" on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Robotic Barrel

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2700)

Level 8/DARK

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it gains an additonal attack and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Disassemble and Reassemble

Spell/Quickplay

Select 1 face-up Machine-type monster on your side of the field. Send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Machine-type monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the selected card.

Machine Recycling Center

Trap

If a Machine-type monster was destroyed as a result of battle this turn, increase your Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Level x200.

Plentiful Bounty

Spell

Draw until you have 6 cards in your hand. During the End Phase, send your hand to the Graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita's cards<strong>

Twilight

Trap

When a LIGHT or DARK monster is destroyed, you can tribute one monster you control to Special Summon a monster of the same Attribute whose Level is equal to or lower than the destroyed monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Calvin's cards<strong>

Trap Defense

Trap

Remove one face-up Trap Card on your side of the field from play to switch 1 Attack Position monster you control to Defense Position and increase its DEF by 800.


	4. Chapter 4: White Garden

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Hey there everbody! I just wanted to say, that last chapter I forgot to put the stats for the made up cards and just wanted to let you know, that we fied it and you can look back at the chapter and see those cards full efffects.**

**Please Enjoy and Reveiw please.**

* * *

><p>*Toulouse, France, Clairoux Manor 11:19 AM LST*<p>

The sunlight made its ways through the windows of the manor, waking up _Ali Clairoux_, the White Rose. She opened her eyes and stretches a little bit in her silky nightgown on her master bed. It was a pretty large bed for just one person and it was comfortable too. About twelve people could sleep in that bed and still get a good night's sleep.

**Ali:** Oh, I couldn't sleep a wink last night…

Ali looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was past 11. Ali just sat in her bed, thinking and looking at her Renaissance-style room.

**Ali:** *thinks: I just can't stand this anymore. I get up and I just have nothing to do…*

Ali then looked at the cards on her Deck and she went through each one. Exodia, Cirrus Sky Dragon, Forbidden Sky Guardian, Mystical Synchron, all of them. Ali had just recently won the World Tournament and is considered THE best duelist in the world and the World Champion. When she returned to her home city in France, she was treated as a national hero, the first French duelist to be declared World Champion.

**Ali:** *thinks: I guess I can always practice my dueling a little bit more, but what's the point?*

Ali then laid back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had thought about all of the recent events that had changed her life, like dueling Knossoss in the World Tournament, defeating Hades and bringing her sister back from the dead and helped saving the world. Events like this would help put a person's view into perspective. After thinking for a while, Ali got up out of bed.

**Ali:** *thinks: I'd better get a move on. I don't want to end up being a sloth now.*

After showering, getting dressed and brushing her hair, Ali made her way to one of the master living rooms, where she found her sister, _Laura Clairoux_, the Black Rose, laying on a couch and seemingly talking to herself.

**Laura:** Oh, really?... Oh, that's so funny!... You're such a riot… Yeah, you too…

Ali looked at her sister like she lost her mind.

**Ali:** Laura, why are you talking to yourself?

**Laura:** I'm not, I'm talking to Marc.

Ali looked around and saw nobody.

**Ali:** Marc's not here.

**Marc (telepathy):** Hey, Ali! This is awesome! This is my Rose power right here! I can talk to people through their minds! Isn't that wicked? !

_Marcello "Marc" de Milano_, the Orange Rose, was all the way back home in Milan, Italy, using his special ability to communicate with Laura and irritate her sister, Ali.

**Ali:** Get out of my mind before I cut you!

**Marc (t):** Eh, go screw yourself.

**Ali:** …You wanna say that again?

**Marc (t):** Not really because you kinda scare me.

**Ali:** 'Cause you know, I got this sword that's bigger than anything pointy you got.

Laura was laughing so hard, she rolled off the couch.

**Laura:** Ahahahahaha! Burn!

After that, Marc "hung up" on Ali and continued talking to Laura.

**Laura:** Yes, it was that funny, Marc! Haha!

Ali shook her head and turned to leave.

**Ali: **I'm going out for a bit.

Laura didn't seem to hear as she was still laughing. Ali went outside to the Manor's Beautiful Gardens filled with every sort of flower conceivable. She stopped when she saw a Beautiful Red Rose blooming and a White Rose right next to it. She smiled and continued on. She made her way to the heart of the City. It was calm for this sunny day, usually the city would be full of people, but today it was quiet. Ali made her way to her Favorite outdoor café with the waitress happy to see her.

**Waitress: **Bienvenue a nouveau, Mademoiselle Clairoux! Vorte Siege d'habitude et Boire m'dame? (Welcome Back, Miss Clairoux! Your usual seat and drink Ma'am?)

**Ali: **Oui, merci. (Yes, thank you.)

Ali was seated at her table with a single chair outside under the beautiful blue sky. The waitress brought Ali a cup of their finest tea. Ali blew on it before taking a small sip. She then took a deep breath of the fresh air.

**Ali: ***Thinks: I'm glad to see some things never change.*

A smile crept across her lips and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. After a moment Ali felt something poking her arm. She opened her eyes to see two young kids holding duel disks. They looked like brother and sister.

**Boy: **Mademoiselle Clairoux? Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît autographes mon duel disque pour moi s'il vous plaît? (Miss Clairoux? Can you please autograph my duel disk for me please?)

**Girl: **Moi aussi! Moi aussi! S'il vous plaît? (Me too! Me too! Please?)

Ali just continued to smile, got a pen and signed the children's duel disks.

**Ali:** Là vous allez. (There you go.)

**Both kids:** Merci, Mademoiselle Clairoux! (Thank you, Miss Clairoux!)

The two kids then went back to their parents who were just outside the café and the kids looked pretty excited, which made Ali smile. This is probably the most Ali has smiled in a very long time.

**?:** Well, you seem pretty famous around here.

Ali turned her head and at a table across from her sat a young woman with pale skin wearing a small, black dress and dark eyeliner. The lady gave off a smirk that seemed a little sinister.

**Ali:** Qui êtes-vous? (Who are you?)

**?:** Don't you dare speak to me like that! I know you can speak English, so speak it! I will not lower myself by speaking your dirty language!

**Ali:** *thinks: This girl's clearly British.* I asked "Who are you?"

**?:** How rude! You ask who I am without introducing yourself! I must say, I'm quite disappointed. I thought you grew up classier than that.

**Ali:** Tell me who you are now.

Ali was beginning to lose her patience with this girl who just calmly replied to everything.

**?:** Now I see you're no different than a dog, simply barking at me. Well, to cease your pointless barking, I will oblige. My name is _Raquel_. It is a pleasure to meet you.

**Ali:** *thinks: Is this girl serious?* Pardon me, I must be going.

**Raquel:** Finally, some manners. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day because, you know, the world is changing and your place in it might change soon as well.

Ali got up and walked away, getting a creepy feeling about that girl.

**Ali:** *thinks: What is up with that girl? I just get a strange vibe coming from her. I wonder what-*

**Marc (t):** ALI! We got a problem!

Ali jumped back, shocked at the sudden voice in her head shouting.

**Ali:** For God's sake, Marc, don't do that!

**Marc (t):** It's Laura! We were talking and she started saying that somebody might have broken into the manor! Then I hear her struggling or something! You've got to go back and help her!

Without hesitating, Ali ran back to the manor. When she got there, the main doors were kicked open and her family's butler was on the ground, hurt. Ali went over to assist him.

**Ali: **Jacque! Qu'est-il arrivé? Etes-vous d'accord? (Jacque! What happened? Are you alright?)

**Jacque:** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ma dame! Une brute forcé son chemin dans et a pris dame Laura! Il l'emmena à votre pères privés etude! (Don't worry about me, my lady! A brute forced his way in and took Lady Laura! They headed up towards your father's private study!)

They could hear the sound of objects being knocked down and Laura screaming.

**Laura:** Lâchez-moi, salaud! Laissez aller! (Let go of me, you bastard! Let go!)

Ali hurried upstairs noticing that a bunch of stuff in the hallway was knocked over and she saw the door to her father's private study was forced open. That door has been closed since their father died. When Ali entered the room, she saw Laura thrown onto the floor and she saw a big, muscular man wearing a ski mask that completely covered his face.

**Ali:** Laura!

Ali then noticed that there was a painting removed from the wall and from behind it was a steel safe. Ali then watched the thug rip the door of the safe off with his bare hands and then threw it toward Ali, who ducked when it flew over her head. There seemed to be many things in that safe, but the thug just grabbed a long, cylindrical container with a white light emitting from it.

**Ali:** Put that back!

The brute then ran toward the window, jumped through the glass and fell three stories before landing in his feet in the garden. Ali ran to the window and saw that he landed with no injuries.

**Ali:** Are you serious? !

Ali then went back to her sister who was finally getting up.

**Ali:** Laura, are you all right?

**Laura:** Yeah, I'm fine. Go get that guy.

Ali nodded and ran out. She had hurried down the stairs and out toward the garden. She had arrived just as the brute made his way out and Ali had blocked his path.

**Ali:** Nowhere to run!

Ali then noticed that the brute didn't have the container on him anymore.

**Ali:** What did you do with what you stole from my father's safe? !

**Brute:** I'm not telling unless you duel me!

The brute then got a duel disk and deck ready to challenge Ali.

**Ali:** Fine by me!

She got her duel disk and deck ready and they started the duel.

**Brute (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Lv.4 300/2000) in defense mode and one card face-down!

**Ali (LP 4000):** My turn! *draws*

**Brute:** I activate Wall of Revealing Light! I pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points and then those monsters on your field can't attack as long as the wall's face-up! I pay 3000 Life Points so monsters of 3000 or less can't attack!

**Ali:** *thinks: Risky move, why try that?* I'll just summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode! That ends my turn!

**Brute (LP 1000):** *draws* I summon Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Ali:** *draws* I summon Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Brute:** *draws* I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Ali: **That Gear Golem…

_(Flashback)_

_**Colin: **__I'll now Play Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode! Your Move buddy!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: I've seen Colin use that card enough times in the tournament I…*

Ali shook her head and kept her focus.

**Ali: ***thinks: Damn! No time to think about him or anyone else! I need to beat this guy!* MY Move! *Draws 2 cards* I release Android and Gardna to advance summon Forbidden Frost Giant (Lv.7 2600/500)! And for every monster I released to summon him, I can destroy one card on your field! I'll destroy your Gear Golem and Wall of Revealing Light!

**Brute:** I send Wall Arachnid (Lv.1 200/300) from my hand to my Graveyard to prevent the destruction of my Wall of Revealing Light!

Frost Giant exhaled a blizzard that destroyed Gear Golem, but Filed to destroy the Wall of Revealing Light.

**Ali:** However, I can still draw one card since your Gear Golem was successfully destroyed! *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Brute:** *draws* I summon Leech Spider (Lv.4 1500/1500)!

A large spider with a circular, fanged mouth appeared on the brute's side of the field.

**Brute:** Now Leech Spider has a good ability! He can equip himself to one of your monsters take control of it for 3 turns!

The Leech Spider climbed to the top of Forbidden Frost Giant using its webs and clung to its neck. The Frost Giant then stepped onto the brute's side of the field.

**Brute:** Now, Forbidden Frost Giant, attack her directly!

**Ali:** I activate Defense Draw! This reduces the damage to 0 and allows me to draw a card!

The Frost Giant shot ice from his hand, but a barrier appeared in front of Ali and blocked the attack.

**Brute:** I end my turn!

**Ali:** *draws* You just lost! I've assembled a five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One!

Exodia came out of his portal and charged up the energy in his hand.

**Ali:** Exodia, obliterate!

Exodia shot out that energy at the brute and destroyed all the cards he controlled and automatically reduced his Life Points to 0. The brute ended up getting destroyed in the blast and vanishes as though he was made of shadows.

**Ali:** He wasn't real? He stole something that belonged to my dad, so he's real enough. What did he do with it?

Ali looked around the gardens, but found no trace of the container. She did come across her two special roses, the red and white one. The white one was cut from its bud and was missing. Ali sighed and returned to the inside of her manor. On the side of her manor, there was a small tarantula climbing up the side of it and once it gets onto the roof, it crawls up to Raquel, who's standing on the roof, holding the container in her left hand. Raquel holds up her right hand and lets the tarantula crawl up to her and it left the white rose bud in her hand as it crawled up to her shoulder.

**Raquel:** Very good, my pet. You've made me very proud.

**Raza:** And you made me very proud, Raquel.

Raquel turned and she saw Raza standing behind her.

**Raza:** I see you got what we wanted.

Raquel handed Raza the container.

**Raza:** Good. Very good. I expect nothing less from you.

**Raquel:** Of course you don't. I don't blindly challenge an opponent without knowing their tactics like Necros does.

**Raza:** Yeah, well, whatever. Just keep an eye on the little white rose for us, will ya? Thanks, you're a doll.

Raza was then consumed in green flames and disappeared with the container. Raquel then looked at the white rose bud in her hand and watched as it suddenly burst into flames in the palm of her hand. She smirked with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali's Cards<strong>

Forbidden Android

Machine/Effect (ATK 1450 DEF 1500)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card.

Forbidden Gardna

Warrior/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 2700)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to face-up Defense Position. If this card is face-up on your side of the field during your Draw Phase, draw 1 card from your Deck in addition to your normal draw.

Forbidden Frost Giant

Aqua/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 500)

Level 7/WATER

When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of monsters used to summon this card. For each card that was successfully destroyed by this effect, draw 1 card.

* * *

><p><strong>Brute's cards<strong>

Wall Arachnid

Insect/Effect (ATK 200 DEF 300)

Level 1/DARK

You can send this card from your hand to your Graveyard when a face-up Trap Card you control is targeted by a card effect that would destroy it. It is not destroyed.

Leech Spider

Insect/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1500)

Level 4/DARK

You can select 1 monster your opponent controls and equip this card to it. A monster equipped with this card has its contrller switched until the your 3rd End Phase after the activation of this effect.


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Lake Erie Bridge Highway, Cleveland, Ohio, USA 6:34 AM LST*<p>

The wind was blowing gently against Colin's Duel Runner as he rode across the empty bridge in the early morning. Rita had her arms tightly around him and she was resting her head against while sleeping. The gentle wind actually woke her up and she saw the sunrise against the crystal blue waters of the lake.

**Rita:** Wow, how pretty.

**Colin:** Good, you're finally awake. We're almost there.

Rita looked a little past Colin and she saw the bridge highway leading up to a pretty average-sized island with a small community on it with both US and Canadian flags flying in the distance.

**Rita:** You live there?

**Colin:** That's it, Glen Kern Island.

**Rita:** Not like I imagined it.

**Colin:** My house is on the other side, away from the hustle and bustle of the downtown community.

**Rita:** I thought you lived in the city.

**Colin:** That's not for me; I prefer smaller things.

They drove onto the island and through the town. It was early morning, so nobody was really out yet. It took about 16 minutes to get to the other side of the island where they rode on a single stretch of road through a wooded area before they arrived at Colin's house. It was a big house, but not exactly a mansion. It sat on a hill that overlooked the small sandy beach below and the lake.

**Rita:** That's your house? How can you afford that?

**Colin:** Thank God for Red Star Electronics endorsements.

**Rita:** Oh right, you get paid a lot of money to wear those stupid headphones.

**Colin:** The sound quality is shit, but they look cool.

Colin pulled his Runner up to the front of the house and both he and Rita got off, the latter was still amazed with his house.

**Rita: **I still can't believe you live here.

**Colin:** Yeah, it's a nice house, isn't it? And the best part is that we've got it all to ourselves.

Colin smirked at her and Rita just rolled her eyes with a smile and she lightly punched his arm. Colin then went to open the door, but then heard screaming from inside the house.

**?:** Dude, put that down before you break it!

CRASH! CRUMPLE! POP! SPEWS!

**?: **I think I just broke it...

**Colin:** Oh no! Oh hell no!

Colin opened the door and on the inside he saw _Jeremy Griffan, _the Violet Rose, and _Chris Martin_ cleaning up a mess that looked as though they threw a party last night.

**Chris:** Oh, shit, I think he's home!

**Jeremy:** You think? !

**Colin:** What are you two doing here? !

**Chris:** Well, Liz kicked me out. She accused me of cheating on her with other girls and I wasn't, I was just flirting with them.

**Jeremy:** And my apartments being fumigated.

**Colin:** So that gives you two idiots the right to throw a party at my house? !

**Jeremy:** It wasn't our idea.

Just then, a person shot up from the couch with a lampshade over their head.

**Krystal:** Whoo! What a party!

The girl removed the lampshade and it was _Krystal Skyler_, the Azure Rose.

**Colin:** Krystal, what are you doing here? !

**Krystal:** Well, I didn't want to go back to Pearl City, so I decided to hang out with you guys for a bit.

**Colin:** And you idiots let her stay here? !

**Jeremy:** Actually, she was here before us and let US in.

Colin just stood there, dumbfounded, and he smacked himself in the face and Rita just stood there next to him.

**Rita:** Come on, it's not that bad.

**Colin:** Fine, you guys can stay here.

**Chris:** All right! I call the guest bedroom!

**Jeremy:** Which one? There are two.

**Colin:** You guys get neither! You're sleeping on the couch!

**Krystal:** Yay! I get guest room 1!

**Rita:** I guess that leaves me with guest room 2.

**Colin:** Guest room 2? Really? I figured you and me could share the same room.

Colin smirked and Rita rolled her eyes.

**Rita:** Sorry, Colin, but that's a bit too "personal". I'll do it when I KNOW you better.

Colin felt like Rita smacked him in the back of the head again. Rita had just gotten him back for the time they were in the duel runner garage and he wouldn't tell her the secrets for his silver rose runner.

**Chris:** Oh! Burn, dude! You ain't getting nothing tonight!

**Colin:** Neither are you, Chris! At least I've still got a girlfriend!

Chris then huddled away like a scared little puppy.

**Krystal:** Aw, poor Chris… Say, Colin, you want to show me around town? I'd like to meet everybody here.

Krystal's attitude always seems to change on a whim. She is a strange one.

**Rita:** That sounds good.

**Colin:** But I'm tired. I just want to hit the bed.

Rita grabbed Colin's arm and twisted it around.

**Rita:** Show us around town, dammit!

**Colin:** Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!

**Jeremy:** Remember, you're the one with the girlfriend. You can't do anything you want to anymore.

**Krystal:** Well put, Jeremy.

**Colin:** Fine, let's just go. Chris, you better clean this house up by the time I get back or else you'll be sleeping in a rowboat on the lake!

The group left the house and walked along the dirt road until they reached the town. It was much livelier now that everyone was awake. People were working, walking around, and enjoying their day.

**Guy:** Hey, Colin, welcome back!

**Colin:** Hey, man!

**Lady with groceries:** Colin and Jeremy, there you two are. We watched you on TV during the Tournament. You both did so well.

**Colin:** Hey, remember, I did better.

**Jeremy:** Oh, stuff it!

**Dude:** Hey, Jeremy, bro! What's up? You're awesome man!

**Jeremy:** You're awesome, too, man!

**Krystal:** Wow, you two are very popular around here.

**Jeremy:** In small communities such as this, you tend to know more people better. Most of the time, it's better than the city because people know and care about each other more.

**Colin fangirls:** Colin!

Several young beauties then swarmed around Colin like a field of locust.

**Colin fangirl A:** Welcome back, Colin!

**Colin fangirl B:** We watched you while you were in Egypt! You were so awesome!

**Colin fangirl C:** Move! I wanna talk to him! I wanna talk to him!

**Colin fangirls:** We love you, Colin!

The girls continued to swarm Colin with hearts floating in their eyes. They had completely separated Colin from Rita and she was getting a little pissed off at the annoying girls.

**Colin:** Ladies, ladies! I'm very flattered, and I'd hate to break your hearts, but I have myself a girlfriend now.

**Colin fangirls:** Awwwww!

The fangirls made sad panda faces.

**Colin fangirls:** … We still love you, Colin!

The girls swarmed around Colin for a little bit longer and they wouldn't leave until Colin signed autographs for them.

**Rita:** Unbelievable! Those girls are such skanks!

**Jeremy:** I know. Damn, Colin gets all the luck!

**Krystal:** Jeremy, you want skanks to follow you on a weekly basis?

**Jeremy:** Is that too much to ask for?

**Krystal:** Aw! I'll be your skank.

Krystal then hugs Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** Thanks, Krystal, but in truth, that's not really what I want.

**Krystal:** You want Makoto, right?

**Jeremy:** What do you mean by that?

**Krystal:** You can't hide it from me. I can tell. If it makes you feel better, I knew Colin and Rita would end up together the moment I met them. And I can see that you and Makoto will make a very nice couple. ^_^

**Jeremy:** *flustered* Well, I, we, she, this conversation's over!

Krystal just continued to smile and Colin finally made it back to the group after getting rid of his fangirl legion.

**Colin:** I can't even walk around town without getting mauled by fangirls. This is my gift, it is also my curse.

**Rita:** Oh, you're so full of it!

**Krystal:** I'm hungry! Is there any place to eat around here?

**Jeremy: **Well we can go to the Food mart and cook something back at the house.

**Colin:** Good idea, let's do that.

The group made their way into the small Food Mart, which was a small, family-owned grocery store. Colin and Krystal had picked out most of the food and checked out with the owner, old lady Hilda.

**Hilda:** Colin! I heard you came back. And I also hear you've got a girlfriend, you Casanova, you.

**Colin: **Wow, nothing's faster than rumors in this town.

**Hilda:** Well, with something this big, you can't hide it, especially with a girlfriend this pretty. What's your name?

**Krystal:** Krystal.

**Hilda:** My, you're definitely a good catch.

**Colin:** Whoa! It's not Krystal! My girlfriend's the one in the back of the store in the red shirt!

Old lady Hilda looked over at Rita who was still looking at the shelves for something she might want and Hilda wasn't that impressed.

**Hilda:** Oh, she's okay, too… I guess.

Hilda then takes Krystal aside and whispered in her ear.

**Hilda:** *whispers* If you get a chance to steal the young boy, take it.

**Krystal:** I will, don't worry.

Krystal gave Hilda a thumbs-up, even though they were both playing around. Colin sighed and paid for all the food. The four carried the bags out.

**Rita:** We have to walk all the way back to your house with this stuff? It's a long walk.

**Jeremy:** Well, we could stop by Tinker's garage. He's been working on my Duel Runner. We can swing by and I can take the groceries home on my Runner.

The group then made their way to an auto shop that said Tinker-ing Garage. Inside, they saw _Timothy "Tinker" Twininski_, or as Colin would properly dub him, "The Old Man". Tinker was in a beach chair sleeping, with a hat over his face while he had a dozen Duel Runners that still needed work to be done.

**Colin:** Hey, old man, wake up!

Colin kicked Tinker and he snorted as he woke up.

**Tinker:** Huh? Wha happa?

**Colin:** Oh, look, old man's not dead yet. Darn.

**Tinker:** Oh, come on, I ain't old.

Tinker then got up from his chair.

CRACK!

**Tinker:** Ow! My back!

**Rita:** You okay?

**Tinker:** I will be, as soon as I get some painkillers.

**Jeremy:** Well, good luck with that. We're just going to take my Runner and leave.

**Tinker:** Sure, no problem, guys. Just leave me here with my painful back.

**Colin:** Well, we were planning to.

**Krystal:** You guys are so mean! Here, Tinker, I'll help ya.

Krystal then gets behind Tinker, grabs both of his hands, pulls them behind Tinker's back, stretches them out and kicks him in the back with both of her feet until she heard another crack.

**Tinker:** Dah! Wait, my back actually feels better.

**Jeremy:** Krystal, how'd you know how to do that?

Krystal got back on her feet and brushed the dirt off.

**Krystal:** I didn't, I just always wanted to try that.

**Tinker:** Well, whatever you did, it worked. My back feels grea-

**? (megaphone):** SECTOR SECURITY! THIS IS A RAID! PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE FLOOR AND DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!

Tinker dove for the ground with his hands over his head like he was expecting this. Suddenly, the front doors opened and there was a single Sector Security officer there. He was young, about 18, and was wearing the full uniform, but he didn't look like he was there on a raid.

**?:** I heard you two losers came back and I had to hear it from old lady Hilda? That's friendship for ya, I swear!

**Colin:** JIMMY!

**Jeremy:** Jim, how's it going?

The officer came over and the three guys embraced like they were friends.

**Colin:** Oh, you're Mr. Badge now? You know what we used to say about Mr. Badge.

**Jim:** Yeah, we said if he ever confiscated our duel cards, we would take his Duel Runner and dump it in the lake. But now that I'm on this side of the law, "OMG, that seems so ghetto".

**Rita:** You guys know each other?

**Colin:** Rita, this is Jim Paxton. He, me and Jeremy grew up together.

**Jim:** And who's that lovely creature you got there?

**Colin:** *glares* My girlfriend, Jim.

**Jim:** Really? Miss, I can tell you right now you can do so much better.

**Rita:** I know. But he was the first one who asked.

**Jim:** And who's the other beautiful lady you've got with you?

**Krystal:** Krystal. Krystal Skyler. And I'm still single.

**Jim:** *smirks* Oh, I'm gonna remember that.

**Krystal:** You guys got a Sector Security officer as a friend? You guys can get away with so much crap now.

**Jim:** Uh, don't think so. I bend the rules for nobody. I turned in my own dad for selling fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.

**Colin:** Fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards? ! The nerve of that man!… where can I get one?

**Jim:** Colin, same as always. I can see Niagara Falls didn't straighten you out one bit.

**Colin:** Nope. Neither did becoming Freedom Cup champion, and neither to becoming one of the Elite 8 in the World Tournament. And after all of those accomplishments, what have you done? You sold yourself out.

**Jim:** Hey, I'm proud of the work I do. I've actually done some good things. This is how you change the world: One small good deed at a time.

**Jeremy:** Same old Jim.

**Colin:** Yeah, you're still a goody-two-shoes.

**Jim:** And you're still oblivious to everyone but yourself. Anyway, I got to get going. Nice seeing you guys.

**Colin and Jeremy:** Later, dude!

Jim left and Tinker finally got off the floor.

**Tinker:** Huh? Wha? Is the raid over yet?

**Colin:** No, old man, they're actually about to search your car now.

**Tinker:** Fine, just take the Runner and get out of here.

They loaded the grocery bags onto Jeremy's Duel Runner and he drove back to the house. Colin walked back to the house, with Rita on one arm and Krystal on the other like he was such a playa.

**Colin:** A guy can get used to this!

**Rita:** -_- You better not get too used to it!

**Krystal:** I'm already used to it! ^_^

As the Sun set behind the horizon line on the lake, they finally made it back to the house and when they got inside, they saw that Chris did not clean up the place at all (Go figure). In fact, he was busy in the living room on his laptop while Jeremy was putting the groceries away.

**Colin:** Chris, what the hell? I told you to clean up!

**Chris:** Oh, dude, let's be honest, you knew I was never gonna clean up. Just get the maid to do it.

**Colin:** I don't have a maid.

**Chris:** Then make Rita do it.

Suddenly, Chris felt Rita's hand grab his neck and start crushing the little bones inside it with her fury.

**Rita:** I know you DID NOT just say that!

**Chris:** I didn't say it! I didn't say it! I didn't say it! I didn't say it!

Rita let go of his neck and Colin pushed Chris aside and went to his own NDC account on Chris' computer.

**Colin:** Looks like Ringford sent that email for the team thing.

**Jeremy:** Ringford sent you a team form to fill out? How'd you get him to allow you to do that?

**Colin:** It wasn't easy. First, I had to team up with Rita, that was hard. And get this, I had to duel Calvin Mitchel.

**Jeremy:** Calvin? That no good snake bastard CHEATER!

**Colin:** That's what I said, only not those same words.

**Rita:** I'm sorry, should I know who this guy is?

**Colin:** Not really, he's just a puppet.

**Jeremy:** The NDC has rigged their Freedom Cup championships for years. They pick one guy they like the best who has a good image and they rig the tournament so they can win it all.

**Colin:** His first few opponents were just simple novices who had no clue how to use a deck.

**Jeremy:** Then, when he dueled me in the semifinals, he switched out the cards in his deck so he could counteract mine. NDC uses a deck recognition program. You select the cards in your Deck and the ones in the Extra Deck and you're not allowed to switch them out for the whole tournament. He switched out all the cards in his deck and the NDC ruled that he did nothing against the rules. He had me in a corner for most of the duel, but then I found a way to turn it around. Finally, I set a Trap down that could've won the duel. When I go to activate it, the system didn't recognize the card and it wouldn't activate it. The guy then kicks my ass.

**Colin:** They pulled the same tricks on me during the finals. He had all these anti-Machine cards: Short Circuit, Malfunction, System Down. But he left himself completely defenseless, saying he could beat me with just Spells and Traps. However, I was able to use Cost Down, summon Dark Magician Girl and that was it.

**Krystal:** Wait, couldn't the NDC have frozen your cards like they did with Jeremy's?

**Colin:** They could've, but I played nothing face-down. They only lock up cards when they're face-down. That way, if the card isn't activated, they could say that the duelist simply forgot to activate the Trap or fake the opponent out. If you play a card face-up, then you've got a card face-up, there's 10,000 people in the stands watching and you can't blame a system error, because a system error means that the whole tournament must be redone.

**Rita:** Unbelievable! They're just a bunch of crooks and snakes!

**Colin:** And what's worse is Ringford had the nerve to come up to me, tell me everything that he did and offer me to be his new puppet! I just told him to piss off! And even worse, Jeremy didn't have a fair chance to win that championship.

**Jeremy:** Damn straight!

**Krystal:** And you were planning to form a team for this guy why?

**Rita:** 'Cause he'll drop the charges against my dad if we do. He allowed me to register as an NDC duelist just for that.

**Colin:** Oh, Rita, remember that special card he gave you? Put it in your duel disk, you need to register.

Rita pulled out the card Ringford gave her and activated her duel disk. She then placed the card in the middle Monster Card Zone and the duel disk lit up like a Christmas tree.

**PC:** NDC registration card confirmed… Please state your name…

**Rita:** Rita St. Clair.

**PC:** Loading...comfirmed "Rita St Clair" "Age 18" "Hometown: Oakland California" "Current Location: Glen Kern Island" Please insert your deck into the Deck slot of your duel disk.

Rita placed her deck in the deck slot.

**PC: **Loading...loading...loading...loading...Deck Comfirmed. 0 illeagal cards. 1 one of a kind Card "Twilit Dragon". Deck Grade B+ Congraulations Miss . I look forword to your duel's in the future.

The Light shot off and Rita was a registered Duelist now.

**Rita: **Thats it?

**Colin: **Thats it. Easy right?

Colin turned his attention to the computer and began reading the Team formation form.

**Colin:** K lets see..."Each duel is a signal round 3 on 3 elmination macth"-blah blah blah-"8000 life points"-yap yap yap-ok here we go "3 members must be lined up for a macth. For every 1 member their must be 2 back ups in the event a duelist can not complete. Also Back ups can also, replace a dueist Prior to a match to fit a teams stratagy." Seem's simple enough.

**Jeremy: **So we need 3 duelists...and 2 back ups for each...thats 9 duelist's at the least for our Team.

**Colin: **Hm...thats so familiar for some reason. Where are we gonna find 9 duelist's?

Rita rolled her eyes and lifted up Colin's wrist and showed her the Rose mark.

**Colin: **Oh right! Roses! Forgot about them.

**Krystal: **Great! We got that finished.

**Colin: **Not Quite. "All duel teams require 1 manager to Manage the team. Manager is in charge of scheduling Deuls and setting up the match ups. Under NO cicumstances will the Manager Duel for the team." We need a Manager.

**Derek:** I'll do it!

Everyone looked over to the outside window and there they saw Colin's brother _Derek Kennat_ standing there.

**Derek: **Heeey, ya mind letting me in? It get's cold out here at night.

Colin let Derek in and he immidently went over to the computer and looked over the team form.

**Derek: **I couldn't help but overhear, from where I was eavesdropping, that you guys are forming a little team and need a Manager. I can do that.

**Colin: **No offense Derek, but your not exactly the most trustworthy person out there.

**Derek: **When have I ever NOT been trustworthy?

**Colin: **You gamble away your life savings, come to me for more money, gamble that away, promise me to pay me back for another loan, gamble that away, steal my cards and sell them to a evil CEO of a Criminal origanization.

**Derek: **...Once...

**Krystal: **Come on Colin give'em a chance. I got a good feeling about this.

**Colin: ***sighs* Fine Derek, you can manage.

**Derek: **Yes! I won't let you guys down! I'll get strait to work!

Derek jumped on the computer and got to work. Then their was a collective yawn amongst the group.

**Rita: **OH geez, I'm tired. Colin where are the guest rooms?

**Colin: **Here I'll show you.

Colin took Rita up the Stairs and took her to one of the guest rooms. It was a nice comfy rooms, not too flashy.

**Rita: **Thanks, I'll see ya in the morning.

**Colin: **Or ya know, I could stay a bit...help you get comfortable here...k?

Colin gave a smirk and Rita rollwed her eyes. She then pushed him out of the room.

**Rita: **Good night Colin.

She then closed the door and it seperated the two of them.

**Colin: **Oh Come on Rita.

**Rita: **GOOD night Colin.

Rita wasn't gonna open the door for him anytime soon, so Colin returned to his own room and went to bed...alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Nature Sprites

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Hi! Everyone please Review. I really care about your opioins. And It drives me crazy when no one reviews! Be Critical! If you don't like somthing about the story let me know and I'll work at it. If you have suggestions, let me know. Even the littleist thing can help the story. Thank you GOOD NIGHT! ^_^**

* * *

><p>*Cleveland, Ohio, USA, International Airport 12:29 PM LST*<p>

Ali Clairoux was sitting in a waiting area, talking on her cell phone with _Alain Chateau_, the CEO of her father's Duel Runner company and a close personal friend to their father before he passed.

**Alain:** Je suis désolé, Madame Ali, je n'ai aucune connaissance de ce que votre père peut avoir été travaillé. Avant son passage, il a mentionné quelque chose qui allait changer le monde. (I'm sorry, Lady Ali, I have no knowledge of what your father may have been working on. Before he passed, he did mention something that would change the world.)

**Ali:** Et il n'a pas vous dire quelque chose? (And he didn't tell you anything about it?)

**Alain:** Je suis désolé, il n'a pas. Il a toujours gardé ce projet près de la veste. (I'm sorry, he did not. He always kept that project close to the vest.)

**Ali:** Merci, de toute façon. (Thank you, anyway.)

Ali then looked around the airport and all the people were just doing their own thing.

**Ali:** *sighs* *thinks: I can't believe I'm here right now.*

_(Flashback)_

_Late at night, Ali sat in front of a mirror wearing a Robe and brushing her hair._

_**Ali: **__*Thinks: Why is my hair so uncontrollable? I need to style it or-*_

_Her cell phone then began ringing and she answered it._

_**Ali:**__ Bonjour? (Hello?)_

_**Colin: **__Hey Ali! How ya doin girl?_

_**Ali: **__C-Colin? Tch. How'd you get my number?_

_**Colin:**__ Marc told me. He's got this power and we can talk through our minds! Wicked right?_

_**Ali: **__Figures…what do you want?_

_**Colin:**__ Long story short, We need a team, you wanna be a part of it?_

_**Ali:**__ …Ok I'll do it._

_**Colin: **__Oh COME ON! We need you! And As a Rose you have a duty to help your fellow…what?_

_**Ali: **__I said I'll do it._

_**Colin: **__Oh…cool…_

_(End flashback)_

Ali looked around looking for Laura and Marc who were nowhere it be seen.

**Ali: **Where are they?

Marc and Laura finally showed up and Laura had bought a ton of souvenirs at the airport gift shop. She had a snowglobe, a winter jacket even though it's summer and an R&R HOF hat.

**Laura:** Ali, look what I bought!

**Ali:** What could you possibly need that stuff for?

**Laura:** I don't, I just wanted it.

**Marc:** I tried to talk her out of it. Really, I did.

**Ali:** Whatever, let's just get going.

Meanwhile, back on Glen Kern Island at Colin's lakehouse, Colin and Derek were in a computer office arguing about something.

**Colin:** No.

**Derek:** Oh, come on! Why not?

**Colin:** Because it's stupid!

**Derek:** You gotta have a name for your team! It's the rules!

**Colin:** We're not calling ourselves Team Derek!

**Derek:** Why not? It's cool, suave, sophisticated…

**Colin:** It's trashy!

**Derek:** You know nothing of art!

Just then, Rita came in a peeked her head through the door.

**Rita:** Hey, guys, I'm gonna go and make lunch for ya, all right?

**Colin:** Sounds great, can't wait.

Rita smiled and left the guys alone and Derek had a horrified look on his face.

**Derek:** Dude, you cannot eat her cooking!

**Colin:** Why not?

**Derek:** Don't you watch anime? ! The pretty girlfriend character is always a terrible cook!

**Colin:** Oh, come on, you're overreacting!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The smoke alarm went off and they could hear Rita from the kitchen.

**Rita:** Colin, where do you keep the fire extinguisher? !

**Colin:** Under the sink!

They then heard the sound of the fire extinguisher putting out an oven fire.

**Derek:** I don't know about you, but I don't want burnt octopus cake for lunch! I'm gonna go out for some fast food burgers!

Derek left before anything got worse and then Colin went on the computer for a video chat.

**Colin:** Okay, let's see who's online…

**Nick:** Kennat!

_Nick Hollaland_, the Green Rose, suddenly appeared on the computer screen.

**Colin:** Nick, you bastard!

**Nick:** Colin, you pedophile!

**Colin:** How's it going?

**Nick:** I'm great, how are you?

**Colin:** The same.

**Nick:** Not after I tell you this. I ain't gonna be a part of your team.

**Colin:** Oh, come on, man! We need ya!

**Nick:** Sorry, I got my own stuff that I need to do. Why don't you just get Ryan or something?

**Colin:** Well, he's in Vegas now, I haven't been able to get in touch with him.

**Nick:** Yeah, anyway, the next time I enter a duel arena with you, I'm going to beat you in a match!

**Colin:** Yeah, in your dreams! Well, since we can't team up, would you consider a trade?

**Nick:** A trade? What do you want?

**Colin:** You trade me your Reflect Bounder and Power Bond and I will give you Ally of Justice Field Marshal.

**Nick:** I've been trying to get Field Marshal for years. And why the sudden interest in Reflect Bounder and Power Bond?

**Colin:** Oh, I always wanted those cards, I just haven't been able to get both of them until now.

**Nick:** All right, you got a deal.

They exit out of the video chat and Colin leaned back in the chair. Then the Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appered looking out the window.

**Dark Magician Girl: **This place is very pretty.

**Colin: **Ohh, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be like...a card now? We beat the big baddies and such.

**DMG:** Dosen't work that way. I am your spirit. Basicilly you and me are the same.

**Colin: **Great, can I whear that cool outfit sometime?

**DMG:** Sorry, but this is just to classy for you. I see the trash you whear!

**Colin: **This coming from a girl who whears the same thing everday.

**DMG: **Colin...kidding aside, I'm glad I have you for a friend.

Colin sighed as he continued to lean back in the chair. Dark Magician Girl dissapered and then Derek climbed back in through the window with two bags of fast food.

**Derek:** Okay, I got one bag for you and one bag for me.

**Colin:** What about Chris and Krystal?

**Derek:** They're on their own. May God have mercy on their souls.

Derek and Colin bow their heads to pray for those two poor souls. Then the doorbell rang.

**Derek:** Hey, that must be your French lollipop!

Colin left the room and saw that Chris had gotten the door and Ali, Laura and Marc were there.

**Chris:** Welcome, to the Chateau de la Kennata. And as per American tradition, upon entering said Chateau de la Kennata, he who opens the door must receive a French kiss, since you're from France, of course.

**Marc:** Okay, come here!

Marc jokingly grabbed him and Chris tried to push him away, allowing Ali and Laura to walk past him without falling for his fake trap.

**Colin:** Ladies! Welcome! I trust your flight was good?

**Ali:** Long, cold and the food was terrible.

**Laura:** Nice, warm and the food was great!

**Colin:** Wow, you two are opposites, aren't ya?

**Laura:** Daddy always said I was the one who got the looks.

**Ali:** No, I got the looks and you got the personality, remember?

**Laura:** Well, now I've got the looks and the personality! So *sticks tongue out at Ali*

**Rita:** Hey, Colin, lunch might be a little-

She comes into the room and sees that Ali, Laura and Marc were all there, causing an awkward silence.

**Rita:** You didn't say they would be coming over, Colin.

**Ali:** And you neglected to tell us that **IT** would be here, too.

**Rita:** Who are you calling "it", chicken legs? !

**Ali:** Chicken legs? !

**Chris:** Catfight!

**Colin:** Ladies, come on, we're all on the same side here.

**Rita:** Sometimes I wonder!

**Ali:** I'm more trustworthy than you are!

**Rita:** Oh yeah? Colin gave me a key to his place, does that describe trust or what? !

**Colin:** ?...I didn't give you a key.

**Rita:** WELL DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD? !

**Derek:** Okay, everybody calm down! We're all friends here, even though you girls like to argue, you can work it out.

Derek then goes to introduce himself to Ali.

**Derek:** Hi, I'm Derek, available and single, cutie.

**Ali:** Clearly.

Derek fell over.

**Derek:** Shot down again. Oh well.

Derek got back up and Laura looked around.

**Laura:** Hey, shouldn't the other guys be here?

**Colin:** Well, Krystal's upstairs doing God know what, Jeremy went off to Japan to meet with Makoto, Ryan's off in Las Vegas somewhere and Nick will not be joining us.

**Rita:** How come?

**Derek:** Colin, we need him, that's nine people. We're still one short.

**Colin:** I don't know what to tell you, the guy just doesn't want to do it.

**Laura:** I'll do it. I'll be a backup.

**Colin:** No offense, Laura, but we haven't seen you duel, so we can't honestly trust ourselves with your deck.

**Laura:** I'm a good duelist! Hell, I even beat you, remember?

**Colin:** That's because it was 9-on-1! And if you recall, I was able to hold my own in that match!

**Laura:** Then let's duel right now, one-on-one! You and me! And if I win, you've got to let me on your team and give me a foot massage!

**Colin:** Deal! Wait, what?

**Laura:** Too late, you already accepted! Let's duel!

Laura ran outside with everyone else following and she got her duel disk ready, as did Colin.

**Laura (LP 4000):** Let's duel! *draws* I set one monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!

**Colin (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500)! And X-Head Cannon will attack your defense position monster!

X-Head Cannon shot its cannon at Laura's face-down monster, but it wasn't destroyed and it turned out to be Nature Sprite Vy (Lv.4 1600/0).

**Laura:** Nature Sprite Vy can't be destroyed in battle, plus when she's attacked, you take 800 points of damage!

Vy's shadow extended over to Colin and pierced his arm, inflicting 800 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3200):** Okay, not bad. Not bad. I end my turn with a face-down!

**Laura:** *draws* I now summon Nature Sprite Iala (Lv.3 1200/0) in attack mode!

A sprite wearing a dress with a lightning design appeared on Laura's side of the field.

**Laura:** What's good about her is that she can attack you directly!

Iala charged at Colin very quickly.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Magical Arm Shield! This allows me to take control of one of your monsters and it attacks it instead! I'll take control of that Vy!

The clamps grabbed Vy and put her in front of Iala's attack. Neither was destroyed, but Laura lost 800 Life Points due to Vy's effect!

**Laura (LP 3200):** I end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300)! And I'll combine X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank to summon the XZ-Tank Cannon (Lv.6 2400/2100)! Now I'll activate his effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy any face-down Spell or Trap on the field!

XZ-Tank Cannon destroyed Laura's face-down card, Spellbinding Circle.

**Colin:** Spellbinding Circle, huh? I can respect that. But now XZ-Tank Cannon will now attack your Iala!

XZ-Tank Cannon fired its cannon at Iala and destroyed her, inflicting 1200 points of damage to Laura.

**Colin:** Oh, come on, Laura! Impress me! You talk a big game, but can you really play one?

**Marc:** Come on, Laura! You can beat this no good punk!

**Colin:** Marc, dude, I thought we were friends!

**Marc:** Sorry, dude, hoes before bros!

**Laura (LP 2000):** T_T I'm a hoe? ! Marc, you're so mean!

**Marc:** Laura, I didn't mean it! It was just a figure of speech!

**Ali:** Oh, my God, you're clueless!

**Laura:** Anyway, Iala's second effect activates! When she's destroyed in battle, the monster that attacked it can't attack and its effects are negated until my 3rd End Phase! *draws* I'll set one monster face-down and one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I activate De-Fusion to defuse my XZ-Tank Cannon and then I summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! Then I merge all three together to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)!

**Laura:** *smirks* I was hoping you'd do that! I activate the Trap Natural Upset! When you summon a monster from your Extra Deck, it's destroyed and you take 100 points for each of that monster's Levels!

A crevice appeared below XYZ-Dragon Cannon and it fell into it. The crevice closed up and Colin lost 800 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 2400):** Good move!

**Laura:** Thank you! I watch a lot of videos and studied your tactics! You can't surprise me!

**Colin:** Fine, if I'm so predictable, I'll set two cards face-down!

**Laura:** *draws* *thinks: Okay, if I'm right about this, with no monsters on the field, he probably set down Zombie Machine and the other card must be Trap Disposal Unit so he won't lose Life Points from its effect. I think I'll clean that up right now.* I summon Nature Sprite Lilla (Lv.4 1500/1100)!

A sprite wearing a dress made from feathers and clouds appeared on Laura's side of the field.

**Laura:** And then she'll attack you directly!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Zombie Machine! This summons a Zombie Machine Token to take your attack!

**Laura:** I activate Lilla's effect! Once per turn, during a battle involving Lilla, I can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap and send it back to the owner's hand!

Zombie Machine's effect was negated and returned to Colin's hand.

**Laura:** And that leaves you wide open!

**Colin:** I don't think so because I activate my other Trap A Hero Emerges! You select one card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it!

Laura looked intently at the four cards in his hand.

**Laura:** *thinks: Darn, where's that Zombie Machine? ! If I pick that, I'm safe!* I pick the card on the left!

**Colin:** Excellent choice, for me that is! 'Cause I summon the Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And now they'll engage in battle!

Lilla continued to charge at Robotic Knight, but Robotic Knight pulled out his sword and slashed her as she past it. She was destroyed and Laura lost 100 Life Points.

**Laura (LP 1900):** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* Since I have Robotic Knight on the field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) from my hand! Then I'll tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight in order to Synchro Summon the Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! And then I'll activate a Spell, Monster Reborn! You remember that card I discarded with XZ-Tank Cannon? Well, guess what? It was Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! So now your Traps can't work and Dragonic Machine King gains 500 attack points!

**Laura:** *thinks: I hope he doesn't summon Spell Canceller anytime soon! If he does, Dragonic Machine King's effect will activate and negate Vy's effect, leaving me defenseless!

**Colin:** And I think I'll have Jinzo attack your face-down monster!

Jinzo fired his shockwave at Laura's face-down monster, which was Nature Sprite Wyt, who turned into water as Jinzo's attack hit and reformed to her original solid state.

**Laura:** You just attacked Nature Sprite Wyt (Lv.3 1400/500)! Like Vy, she can't be destroyed in battle and when she's attacked, I can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Colin:** Okay, then I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Laura:** *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Nature Sprite Zanwa (Lv.3 800/600)! Now I'll tune Zanwa with Vy and Wyt to Synchro Summon Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500)! And she's got some very powerful abilities! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of a Monster, Spell and Trap each! Then I can select a Nature Sprite in my Graveyard and return it to my Deck! Then Myraia's number of attacks this turn become that of the Level of the Nature Sprite I selected! I'll return Iala to my Deck so she can attack three times this turn! First, she'll destroy Jinzo!

Myraia shot a rainbow beam at Jinzo and destroyed him, inflicting Colin with 1600 points of damage.

**Laura:** Then she'll attack Dragonic Machine King!

**Colin (LP 800):** I activate the Trap Zombie Machine!

**Laura:** I use the effect of Myraia to negate it!

Myraia negated the effect of Zombie Machine and destroyed it, then destroyed Dragonic Machine King, inflicting Colin with 500 points to Colin.

**Laura:** Then Myraia will finish you off!

**Colin (LP 300):** I don't think so, because I play Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600) in defense mode! If you attack me directly, I can summon him from my hand to the field!

Medic Bot Machine took the hit from Myraia and it was not destroyed.

**Colin:** And I love him because he needs to be attacked three times in order to be destroyed!

**Laura:** *thinks: Clever, I was hoping he'd use Zombie Machine because he'd take damage when his turn ended!*

Marc was then waving a Giant Flag with Laura's Face winking and giving a Peace sign. He also had on a Head Band with "Laura" written across it. Everyone then took several big steps away from him.

**Marc: **Go Laura! Woooo!

**Derek: **Calm down dude. She hasn't won yet.

**Krystal:** With Myraia out, she might as well have.

Suddenly, everyone looks over at Krystal who seemingly came out of nowhere, like always.

**Rita:** Where did you come from? !

**Krystal:** *sighs* When a mommy and daddy love each other and they decide to have a baby, they-

**Rita:** I know that part!

**Krystal:** Really? 'Cause everybody asks "Hey, where did you come from?" like they don't know! Anyway, Myraia's her strongest card, that's the monster that killed Hades, remember?

_(Flashback)_

_**Ali:**__ Next, I'll tune Nature Sprite Zanwa with Frya and Wyt to Synchro Summon Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500)!_

_A beautiful sprite wearing rainbow-colored attire covered with items from nature appeared out of the Synchro light and onto Ali's side of the field._

_**Hades:**__ Your monster is pathetic and I will show you just how pathetic it is because I can attack RIGHT NOW!_

_Hades threw his spear at Nature Sprite Myraia, but she put up a barrier that blocked the attack._

_**Hades:**__ HOW DARE YOU!_

_Nature Sprite Myraia made the barrier that turned into a beam and Hades countered it by shooting a beam of fire and they were at a stalemate._

_**Hades:**__ What is going on? ! This shouldn't be happening at all!_

_**Ali:**__ I don't understand, what's going on?_

_Ali looked at her duel disk and noticed that Myraia's attack was increasing incredibly high and incredibly fast. So much, that Ali's duel disk burst into a small explosion because it couldn't keep up with all of the data. Then, the beams finally broke and the fire contracted back to Hades and he burned in the fire._

_**Hades:**__ AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!_

_Hades threw off his helmet and revealed his head, which was really a normal skull, then Myraia attacked him directly with her beam attack and his body began to fall apart. The upper part of his skull tore apart and the rest of him turned to dust._

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin:** And now it's my turn! *draws* Booya! It's my favorite Spell, Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to keep drawing until I have six cards in my hand and I have to send them all to the Graveyard st the End Phase!

**Chris:** Did he just say "booya"?

**Rita:** That is so lame!

**Ali:** Your boyfriend IS lame!

**Rita:** Yeah, I agree with that.

**Colin:** *draws 6 cards* I'll tribute Medic Bot Machine to summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! And because Medic Bot Machine was sent to the Graveyard, I gain 3000 Life Points!

Medic Bot Machine's glitter appeared around Colin and his Life Points increased by 3000.

**Colin (LP 3300):** Next, I'll activate the Spell Raigeki to destroy Myraia!

**Laura:** I activate Myraia's effect to negate it!

**Colin:** Good, because now I'm free to activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back a monster in attack mode, so return Dragonic Machine King!

Dragonic Machine King returned to the field.

**Colin (LP 2500): **Then I'll activate Double Summon to summon the Tuner Robotic Solider (Lv.4 1900/1400). Then I'll tune up Dragonic Machine King to summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon Machine Overlord (Lv.12 4000/3800)! And now he gains 500 attack points for the Cyber Dragon on my field, making him stronger than Myraia! Now, Machine Overlord, attack with Atomic Crush!

Machine Overlord charged up its attack and rushed straight toward Myraia.

**Laura:** I activate the Trap Spirit Grant! By removing a monster in my Graveyard from play, I can select a monster on my side of the field and give it its abilities! I remove Vy from my Graveyard so Myraia can survive the attack and deal you 800 points of damage!

Laura removed Vy from her Graveyard and as Machine Overlord attacked her, she burst into shadows that reformed into Myraia and Laura lost 500 Life Points. Then, Myraia's shadow extended to pierce Colin and deal him 800 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 2500):** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn! *discards rest of hand to Graveyard*

**Laura (LP 1400):** *draws* *thinks: I could attack Cyber Dragon and deal some damage, but he has two cards face-down and Myraia can only negate one Trap per turn. Then he'll attack with Machine Overlord next turn. Although, since Spirit Grant is equipped to her, she'll deal him 800 points of damage and finish off his Life Points-*

**Ali:** Laura! You're not giving up, are you?

Laura looked over at her sister, who was supposedly heckling her.

**Laura:** You know I never give up in a duel!

**Ali:** Then prove it and beat him already!

**Laura:** *nods* Myraia, attack Cyber Dragon!

**Colin:** I activate Ring of Destruction! I can destroy one monster on the field and then inflict us both with damage equal to its attack points! I'm going to destroy Cyber Dragon!

**Laura:** *thinks: If he succeeds, I'll lose!* Myraia, negate it!

Myraia bathed the Ring of Destruction in a rainbow glow and destroyed it.

**Colin:** Now I'll activate my other Trap, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I'll use it so I can remove Cyber Dragon from play until the End Phase!

Cyber Dragon vanished and Myraia's beam attack barely missed it.

**Laura:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* Now Cyber Dragon returns to the field!

Cyber Dragon reappeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** Now, I'll discard Perfect Machine King from my hand in order to Special Summon the Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! And I'll activate one of his abilities! I can remove one Trap Card in my Graveyard from play to destroy one face-up Trap on the field! Say goodbye to Spirit Grant!

**Laura:** I activate Myraia's effect to negate and destroy your Machine Prince!

**Colin:** Sorry, toots, but if Machine Prince's effect is responded by a card effect that would negate his abilities and destroy him, his effect is negated but he's not destroyed!

**Laura:** At least his effect's still negated!

**Colin:** Yeah, that time, but if I have another Trap in my Graveyard, I can activate his effect again!

Colin removed a Trap Card from his Graveyard and destroyed Laura's Spirit Grant.

**Colin:** And now I'll activate another of his effects! I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and select one to add to my hand! The others are sent to the Graveyard!

Colin looked at the top 5 cards of his Deck, takes one out and sends the rest to his Graveyard.

**Colin:** And now Machine Overlord will attack Myraia with his newly added 500 attack points!

Machine Overlord charged at Myraia.

**Laura:** I activate the Trap Mirror Force! This will stop your attack and destroy all your attack position monsters!

**Colin:** Silly Laura, you can't stop the attack of Machine Overlord!

Machine Overlord punched through the wall of Mirror Force and smashes Myraia, destroying her and inflicting Laura with 1000 points of damage. Then, Machine Overlord, Machine Prince and Cyber Dragon were destroyed along with her.

**Laura (LP 400):** Huh?

**Colin:** Machine Overlord's attack can't be stopped, that's a fact, but he's still affected by Mirror Force after the attack hits. He's powerful, not invincible. And I'll end my turn with one face-down card!

**Laura:** Phew, I have a chance to turn this around. *draws*

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted and I'll bring back Machine Overlord!

**Laura:** So much for that. *sighs*

**Nature Sprite Nura:** Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!

The spirit of Nature Sprite Nura, the card Laura just drew, started talking to her.

**Laura:** Are you sure? He's more powerful than you are.

**Nura:** If we go down, we go down fighting! Isn't that the way we always duel?

**Laura:** Yeah. I summon Nature Sprite Nura (Lv.2 700/300) in attack mode!

When Nature Sprite Nura, a tiny sprite with grey hair wearing a grey dress, was summoned, she was moving like a boxer, ready to fight Machine Overlord.

**Nura:** Put 'em up! Put 'em up! I can take you! You're nothing but an oversized toaster oven, aren't ya? ! What are you gonna do? Just roll over and toast me a bagel? Huh? Huh?

The Machine Overlord had a sweat drop behind his head.

**Laura:** Then I equip her with the Spell Card Heartbreaker! And we all know what Heartbreaker does! The equipped monster can attack directly!

Nura just flies past Machine Overlord and slaps Colin in the face, inflicting 700 points of damage.

**Nura:** Hiyaa!

**Colin (LP 1800):** Ow!

Nura goes back to Laura's side of the field and puts up 'Loser" signs.

**Colin:** Is that it?

**Laura:** That's all we can do! You're turn!

**Colin:** Fine then! *draws* MACHINE OVERLORD… time to call it quits.

**Laura:** Huh?

Colin placed his hand on top of his deck on his duel disk and surrendered the duel.

**Colin (LP 0):** You win, Laura. There's no possible way Machine Overlord could've defeated Nura. I had my back up against the wall, I couldn't do anything.

**Laura (LP 400):** … Huh?

**Derek:** That's complete bullshit! Machine Overlord could've mopped the floor with that little pixie!

**Ali:** You don't get it, do you? This whole duel wasn't about winning or losing, it was about seeing how far your determination can go in a duel.

**Colin:** Ali's right. Laura wanted to be on the team, I wanted to see just how she would do in a duel. That's why I gave her several different opportunities to continue the match, 'cause there were several instances where I could've won a long time ago.

**Laura:** So I can be on the team?

**Colin:** I don't know, let's have a group vote. Group, what's your vote?

**Group:** No!

**Colin:** You guys are kidding, right?

**Group:** Yes!

**Colin:** Laura, welcome to the team.

**Laura:** Thanks, but there's still one piece of business we need to do here.

Laura went onto a porch swing, sat on it and took her shoes off.

**Laura:** Rub my feet.

**Colin:** o_o! What? ! I thought you were kidding about that!

**Laura:** Nope, I wasn't. And you promised, so get to it, slave boy. *snaps fingers*

**Colin:** Ah! Marc, you wanna do this? ! She's your girlfriend!

**Marc:** Hey, even I won't do that for her.

**Colin:** Rita?

**Rita:** Sorry, but I gotta get dinner started for you guys.

Rita goes inside to get dinner started, leaving Derek with one of dorky, shocked looks.

**Derek:** The torture never ends!

Colin then looked over towards Ali.

**Ali:** No.

Colin then looked over toward Krystal.

**Krystal: **Don't even think about it.

Colin then looked down toward Laura's feet and gulped while Laura just had a happy-go-lucky, carefree smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Zombie Machine

Trap

If this card is in your graveyard and has not yet been activated, you can activate it from your graveyard. If your opponent declares an attack, place one Zombie Machine Token (Lv.1 0/0) on the field in defense mode. The Token then becomes the target of the monster attack. After the activation of this effect the owner of this card loses 400 Life Points during each End Phase as long as this card remains in the graveyard.

Trap Disposal Unit

Trap

Remove one Trap card from play. Draw 1 card.

Machine Overlord

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 4000 DEF 3800)

Level 12/Earth

1 Machine-type tuner + 2 or More Machine-type non-tuner monsters OR 1 Machine-type tuner + "Dragonic Machine King"

This card gains 500 ATK for each Machine-type monster on the field. Once per turn, if a card effect is activated that negates the attack of this card, the effect is negated until the end of this card's attack. Once per turn you can remove 1 Machine-type Monster in your graveyard from play and increase the ATK of this monster by half of the attack of the monster Removed.

Machine Prince

Machine/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 5/Light

This card Cannot be normal summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand or deck by sending 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your hand to the graveyard. If this card is Destroyed as a result of Battle, you can special summon 1 "Perfect Machine King" to your feild from your Graveyard. Once this card is special summoned you can look at the top 5 cards ontop of your deck. Select 1 to add to your hand and send the rest to the graveyard. If your oppenent has a Face-up trap card on the field, you can remove 1 Trap card from your graveyard from play to destroy that card. If your oppenent has a face-up Spell card on the field, you can remove 1 Spell Card in your graveyard from play to send that card to the bottom of your oppenant's deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's Cards<strong>

Nature Sprite Vy

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 0)

Level 4/Dark

This card card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is attacked, inflict 800 points of damage to you opponents life points.

Nature Sprite Iala

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 0)

Level 3/Light

This card can attack Directly. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed this card cannot declare an attack and its Effects are negated untill your 3rd standby phase.

Natural Upset

Trap

When your opponent summons a monster from their Extra Deck, destroy that card and inflict 100 points of Damage to your opponent for each of its Levels.

Nature Sprite Lilla

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1100)

Level 4/Wind

Once per turn, if your opponent activates a spell or a trap card during a battle involving this card, negate the activation of that card and send it back to its owners hand.

Nature Sprite Wyt

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1400 DEF 500)

Level 3/Water

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is attacked, draw one card.

Nature Sprite Zanwa

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 800 DEF 600)

Level 3/Dark

If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon this card to your side of the field. Once per turn, you can special summon a monster card from your Graveyard by paying 200 life points for each level of the speical summoned monster.

Nature Sprite Myraia

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 4000 DEF 3500)

Level 10/Light

1 "Nature Sprite" Tuner + 2 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects: -You can negate the activation of a monster card effect and destroy it. **-**You can negate the activation of a Spell card and destroy it. -You can negate the activation of a Trap card and Destroy it. **-**Select 1 "Nature Sprite" monster in your graveyard, return the selected card to your deck, and this cards Maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the level of the selected monster.

Spirit Grant

Trap/Continuous

Remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard and select one monster you control and equip it to this monster. The equipped card's name is treated as that monster's name and give this card the same effects as that monster.

Nature Sprite Nura

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 700 DEF 300)

Level 2/Light

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon this card during your next standby phase.

Heartbreaker

Spell/Equip

The Monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent directly.


	7. Chapter 7: Eastern Hostilities

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**I would like to thank **_Alice H. Heart_ **For alowing me to use her character** _Alice Knigtley_** in this Chapter and I promise she will duel in a later chapter. Thank you. And Everyone Please Read and Reveiw**

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C., US, NDC Headquarters Commissioner Ringford's Office 12:04 AM LST*<p>

Commissioner Robert Ringford sat at his desk in the late night. Across the desk from him was the mysterious man, Raza, and they were playing a little game of chess. Raza had just moved a pawn.

**Ringford:** The boy, Griffan, is on his way to Tokyo right now, just like you said he would.

Ringford moved a bishop.

**Raza:** Yeah, but that's not New Domino City. Why couldn't he meet a little whore that lived in the Satellite or something?

Raza then moved another pawn.

**Ringford:** Well, it's better than nothing. What was that term you used?

Ringford moves his queen.

**Raza:** He needs to "stain the land with blood". I just don't know how he's going to do that though.

Raza then moved a third pawn and he saw three pawns sitting next to each other, which gave him an idea.

**Raza:** Strike that, I got a great idea!

*Spirit World, N/A LST*

Jeremy had found himself in the Spirit World again, but this time, he was in the Spellcaster Village. As he was walking around, he met one of his monsters, Lyna the Light Charmer.

**Lyna:** Oh, Jeremy. Good to see you. He's been wanting to see you.

**Jeremy:** Okay.

Lyna led Jeremy into a giant, hollowed tree and inside, they met with Magician's Valkyria.

**Magician's Valkyria:** You have arrived. Listen, there is a grave new threat approaching that threatens our world and you Mystical Origin Dragon's power won't be enough.

Magician's Valkyria held out her hand and a bright light appeared in it which took the form of a card.

**MV:** You need to find this card, Galactic Magician as it will help you to overcome this new threat.

**Jeremy:** What is this new threat?

**MV:** You will know them as Team Shadow. Their leader is Raza Umbra Anguis.

**Jeremy:** Raza? Colin mentioned someone named Raza.

**MV:** He is more clever and conniving than anyone you have ever encountered and he will not hesitate to kill someone.

**Jeremy:** What are his plans? Do you know what he's up to?

**MV:** No, I'm afraid I don't. Now it's time to wake up.

Jeremy woke up from his dream and realized he was still on the plane.

*Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan 2:06 PM LST*

Jeremy had gotten off the plane and was riding his Runner down through the city. It was a beautiful city and the skyscrapers were like crystal.

**Jeremy:** Okay, their mansion should be just at the end of this highway.

Jeremy arrived at the mansion, only to see the inside of the place looked like it was broken into. No one was anywhere around.

**Jeremy:** What in the world?

Jeremy then heard a large, electrical explosion coming out of one of the rooms. He went inside, toward that room, and peeked inside and he saw a tag duel happening between _Makoto Nagato_, the Yellow Rose, and her sister, Yuki, against two guys Jeremy wished he could forget, _Jason Belling_ and _Jacob Castelo_, members of the criminal organization _The Rift_. On the field, Makoto had Watt chimera (Lv.6 1400/1200) and the Continuous Spell Card Wattcine, her sister Yuki had a Psychic Commander (Lv.3 1400/800) and a face-down card. Belling had Pandemonium and Terrorking Archfiend (Lv.4 2000/1500) and Castelo had Archfiend Empress (Lv.8 2900/2100).

**Belling (LP 2200):** Come on! Just tell us where she is and we won't cause anymore trouble!

**Makoto (LP 400):** I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!

**Castelo (LP 1900):** Don't lie to us! We know she came here this morning! Just tell us where she is, and we'll return your Energy Spark Dragon!

Castelo had the Energy Spark Dragon card in his hand.

**Yuki (LP 100):** Wait, it's my turn now. First, I summon Mind Protector (Lv.3 0/2200) in defense mode. Then I activate the Spell Card Emergency teleport. This allows me to summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic-type from my hand or my Deck and then that monster is removed from play during the End Phase. I summon Serene Psychic Witch (Lv.3 1400/1200) from my hand. Then I tune Psychic Commander with Serene Psychic Witch and Mind Protector to Synchro Summon Overmind Archfiend (Lv.9 3300/3000).

Yuki's voice was monotone and she never blinked the entire time she summoned the powerful Overmind Archfiend.

**Yuki:** Then I activate his effect. Once per turn, I can remove a Psychic-type monster from play and when Overmind Archfiend is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon all monsters that were removed from play by its effect. I remove one card and then I activate Soul Release to remove five more of my monsters from play. Then I activate my face-down card Return from a Different Dimension. This allows me to summon as many monsters as possible that have been removed from play. I bring back Thought Ruler Archfiend (Lv.8 2700/2300), Psychic Snail (Lv.4 1900/1200), Serene Psychic Witch, and Psychic Commander. Then I revive Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700) on my sister's side of the field. Overmind Archfiend will attack Archfiend Empress.

Overmind Archfiend closed in on Archfiend Empress and struck her with its claw, destroying her and inflicting Castelo with 400 points of damage.

**Yuki:** Then Thought Ruler Archfiend will attack Terrorking Archfiend.

Thought Ruler Archfiend closed in on Terrorking Archfiend and destroyed him with its mind, inflicting 700 points of damage to Belling.

**Yuki (LP 2100):** Thought Ruler Archfiend's effect activates and increases my Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Then Psychic Snail can will finish Belling off.

Psychic Snail charged at Belling at reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Yuki:** Now, Psychic Commander and Serene Psychic Witch will reduce Castelo's Life Points to 0.

Both of Yuki's monsters attacked Castelo directly and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Yuki (LP 2100):** You lose. Ha.

**Makoto (LP 400):** Yuki, that was awesome! We won, so hand Energy Spark Dragon over!

**Castelo (LP 0):** I don't think so!

**Belling (LP 0):** We're gonna make you tell us what we need to know now and-!

Jeremy comes up behind them and grabs Belling in a pressure point and Belling falls unconscious. Then, Jeremy, ran into Castelo and rammed him into a shelf filled with priceless antiques. One of them falls on Castelo's head and he loses consciousness.

**Jeremy:** Hello, ladies.

**Makoto:** Jeremy? !

**Yuki:** Those antiques you broke cost 98 million yen each.

**Jeremy:** Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stoic. Why were Rift goons here?

**Makoto:** Well, my dad was doing business with Industrial Illusions America recently, so he spends most of his time overseas. But today, I received a call from an Alice Knightley. She said she had a card that she wanted to hand over to my dad and she said to meet her at the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame. Next thing I know, Elvis and Castelo break into our house and force us into a duel.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, I saw that. Your sister mopped the floor with them.

**Yuki:** Stop, you're making me blush.

Yuki still had that stoic face since the moment he saw her.

**Jeremy:** … Really?

**Yuki:** Really.

**Makoto:** Well, we got to hurry and find her. If the Rift is here, they've got to be in the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame.

**Jeremy:** Okay, if we take the Runners, we'll be there in no time!

*New Domino City, Undisclosed location*

In a room with seemly infinite space, there were three pillars with thrones on the top and in those thrones sat the three Emperors of Yliaster, Lester, Primo and Jakob.

**Jakob:** Soon, the World Racing Grand Prix will begin and we will be one step closer to realizing the Grand Design!

**Lester:** This is boring! I'm tired of waiting around!

**Jakob:** Our mission is an important one, Lester, and-

Suddenly, a green flame appeared right in the middle of the room, in front of the Yliaster. The flames subsided and Raza appeared from them and he tips his hat.

**Raza** Gentlemen, pleasure to finally meet you!

**Jakob:** What in the world? ! How did you get in here? !

**Raza:** Well, let's see… I made a left off the I-90 freeway, made a right a Joe's Burger Shack, got my kicks off Route 66 and ripped a hole through space-time. And the GPS finally said "You have arrived at your destination".

**Primo:** I do not care how you got in here! What matters is that you leave NOW!

**Raza:** Hush, puppy, the adults are talking!

**Primo:** How dare you speak to me that way? !

**Raza:** I dare because you're just an impudent child. Hell, the little bastard who rides the skateboard is smarter than you.

**Lester:** Bwahahaha! I like this guy!

**Jakob:** What is your business here?

**Raza:** Okay, straight to the point, I know what you're doing, but you have no idea what I'm doing. But I think we can help each other out. There are these people called Rose Duelists that will be a thorn in my side sooner or later. I figured, since Japan is your turf now, maybe you could go after him, duel him, beat him and that will make me a very happy man. And in return, I'll help you with your "Signers of the Crimson Dragon" problem.

**Jakob:** I do not know what you think you know of our plans, but-

**Raza:** I know more than you think I know, Jakob. That's right, I know your name, but it's not your real name, is it? Primo, Lester, these are not your real names. And getting back to my point, the Signers, the Roses, the Runic Eye guys, those kids in Oakland who like to paint themselves silver and black, how do you know which one is the real threat to you? I will tell you which one's the threat to you! All of them! Because you know absolutely nothing about them! You see, three pure nobles of Yliaster, I know everything about you and you know nothing about me! And that can make me a very dangerous enemy.

**Primo:** Is that a threat? !

**Raza:** You bet it is, prom queen!

**Jakob:** Enough! Tell us everything you know.

**Raza:** Or what? You're gonna sick your Meklords on me?

**Jakob:** Or you won't receive our assistance at all.

**Primo:** You can't honestly trust this intruder!

**Raza:** I can see why Jakob here's the leader. He's the smartest out of all three of you. And in truth, I don't have to tell you a thing. All you need is a good duel.

Raza smirked as he now had the three emperors of Yliaster in the palm of his hand.

Back in Tokyo, Jeremy and Makoto rode their Duel Runners all the way to the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame. It looked like a giant Pyramid with pillars of red, yellow and blue with a glass doorway in the front. In front was a statue of Maximilian Pegasus. They went inside and saw the big pyramid structure and pictures of famous duels throughout history. Then, they saw several different hallways leading to different parts of the building.

**Jeremy:** Okay, where is this Knightley girl?

**Makoto:** I don't know. Maybe we should split up and look for her.

Jeremy nodded and the two split up in different directions. Jeremy went down a hall and he stopped when he stepped into a room with a mural dedicated to Seto Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. His deck was also on display in a glass case, with each card face-up, and at the top were the three Blue-Eyes.

**Jeremy:** Blue-Eyes White Dragon… I would kill somebody for those cards…

While Jeremy was admiring the Blue-Eyes, he got jumped from behind and they tried to put him in a sleeper hold. But, the hold was loose, as if an amateur was trying to pull it off.

**?:** Die, Rift scum! Die! I'm not gonna let you get those Dragons!

Jeremy then ran backwards and smacked the person into the wall. The person let go of Jeremy and fell down. Makoto then came running into the room.

**Makoto:** Jeremy, what happened? !

**?:** Owie.

Both of them looked at the person that Jeremy had backed into the wall was a girl wearing a short sleeved gray v-neck with a gray sleeveless cardigan with jeans and purple converse, a small silk scarf and a fedora. She was actually kind of thin with a heart shaped face and blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her hair was waist long and black.

**?:** Rift scum! How dare you steal these cards? !

She stood up and tried to look brave.

**?:** I'll-I'll give my life to protect those cards from you!

**Makoto:** Alice Knightley?

**Alice:** Who-Who wants to know?

**Makoto:** I'm Makoto Nagato. You called me, remember?

**Alice:** Ms. Nagato? Prove it!

Makoto then showed Alice an ID with her picture and information on it.

**Alice:** Oh, I'm so sorry! I know the Rift has been following me, so when I saw this guy staring at the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I thought-

**Jeremy:** Hey, don't worry about it. You told Nagato that you had a card?

**Alice:** Actually, I got several. Compliments of Industrial Illusions America. I work there, you know. I'm such a loyal employee, they let me make my own deck, all one-of-a-kind cards, and-

**Jeremy:** Yeah, that's great, what about the cards for us?

**Alice:** Oh, right! Sorry, I got sidetracked!

Alice pulled out a small case, opened it up and pulled out several different cards.

**Jeremy:** And you're just allowed to give these to us? I thought the NDC enforces a regulation on one-of-a-king cards.

**Alice:** Well, these cards were special-ordered. A lot of money had to be put into these.

**Jeremy:** Who would put up all that money just for a few cards?

**Alice:** I'm not entirely sure, but the slip I signed had the name Skyler on it, so I guess that's the guy. And the order was to give these to three people: 2 for Jeremy Griffan, 2 for Makoto Nagato and 1 for Ali Clairoux.

Jeremy took the cards, one of them with a name he remembered from his dream.

**Alice:** Look, now, we should really get out of here. The Rift might be here and we don't even know it.

They looked at the people that were still around, nothing looked too suspicious.

**Alice:** I'm gonna go out the back. I hope to see you guys again someday.

Alice went out the back while Jeremy and Makoto went out the front.

**Makoto:** Maybe we should split up, that way… I don't know, it just seems like it would work.

**Jeremy:** *sarcastically* Yeah, because nothing bad ever happens when people split up.

**Makoto:** Great, let's do it!

Makoto gets on her Runner and rides off. Jeremy tries to stop her, but she was long gone and Jeremy just decided to ride in the opposite direction. On top of the Duel Monsters Hall of Fame, Primo and Lester watched the two ride off.

**Lester:** Okay, here's how we'll do it. I'll go after the pretty one, while you go after the loser, because you have so much in common! Bwahaha!

**Primo:** There's something up here. First, that thing appears and wants us to do his dirty work for him. He's up to something.

**Lester:** Well, duh, Primo! But the best way to find out is to go along with his plan! And if we have to beat some weak duelists to know, well, that's just a sacrifice we're going to have to make.

Lester got on his Duel Board and rode down the side of the building and jumped onto the road, pursuing Makoto.

*New Domino City, Japan, outside New Domino Duel Academy 2:47 PM LST*

Akiza Izinski had just gotten out of class at Duel Academy. Then she heard people calling for her, it was Leo and Luna.

**Leo:** Akiza! Akiza! You see my duel today? I totally wiped the floor with that guy!

**Luna:** Leo, his strongest monster had 500 attack points!

**Leo:** So what? I still mopped the floor with him!

**Akiza:** I saw. You did very well, Leo. With a little more practice, you may-

BUM-BUMP-THUMP!

**?:** Ow, my leg!

The trio looked over and saw a small car and some guy on the ground and it looked like he got hit by the car.

**Driver:** Hey, asshole! There's a crosswalk up the street! Don't jaywalk!

The guy looked seriously hurt and Akiza, Leo and Luna ran over to him to see if he was okay.

**Leo:** Hey, mister, are you all right?

**?:** Oh, yes. Yes, I am. Oh, please, could you hand me my hat, please?

Luna sees the fedora hat had been knocked it a bit away and handed it back to him.

**Luna:** There you go. Pardon me, sir, but what's your name?

**?:** Raza Umbra Anguis. A pleasure.

Raza did his best to hide his smirk from the three.

**Raza:** *thinks: This is gonna be easier than pushing people off a high cliff!*

Back in Tokyo, Jeremy was riding his Duel Runner and thinking about what just happened.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: This is stupid! We shouldn't have split up! The Rift can pick us off! Damn, I should probably go back for Makoto.*

**PC:** Speed World 2 engaged. Overriding Duel Runner.

Jeremy looks back and he sees a cloaked man riding a white Duel Runner come up to him.

**Jeremy:** I knew it! You're from the Rift, here to take those cards, aren't you?

**Primo:** Rift? What are you talking about? I'm just a friendly duelist looking for a duel.

**Jeremy:** All right. *thinks: There's something off about this.* Fine, let's duel!

Jeremy drew his five cards and was ready to duel.

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I summon Sangan (Lv.3 1000/600) in defense mode! Then I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Primo (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Then it's my turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Meklord Army of Wisel (Lv.4 1800/0) in attack mode!

**Jeremy (SC 1):** *thinks: Meklord? Never heard of that.*

**Primo (SC 1):** And now he'll destroy your pathetic monster!

Meklord Army of Wisel held out its left arm and shot a laser blast at Sangan, destroying it.

**Jeremy:** Sangan's effect now activates! Since he was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one monster with 1500 or less attack points from my Deck to my hand and I choose Summoner Monk!

**Primo:** It won't matter! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now summon Summoner Monk (Lv.4 800/1600) in defense mode! Then I activate his ability! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can summon any Level 4 card from my Deck! So, say goodbye to Speed Spell-Overspeed and hello to the Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! She can't attack, but I can use her for something else! I now tune Rose with Summoner Monk to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And now he gains 100 attack points since Summoner Monk is in my Graveyard! Now, Origin Dragon, destroy Meklord Army of Wisel with Mystical Energy Stream!

Mystical Origin Dragon fired a mystical energy stream at Meklord Army of Wisel, destroying it and inflicting Primo with 1500 points of damage.

**Jeremy (SC 2):** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Primo (LP 2500) (SC 2):** My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Wise Core (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0) to bolster my forces and increase my Dragon's attack power! Now, she'll attack your Wise Core!

**Primo (SC 4):** I activate the Trap Card Twin Vortex! When you declare an attack, I can destroy one monster on both of our fields! I destroy your Maiden and Wise Core!

Maiden of Macabre and Wise Core were both destroyed.

**Jeremy (SC 4):** Why destroy your own monster?

**Primo:** Because when Wise Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy all monsters on my field to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Lv.1 0/0), Wisel Attack (Lv.1 1200/0), Wisel Top (Lv.1 500/0), Wisel Guard (Lv.1 0/1200) and Wisel Carrier (Lv.1 800/600)! And then they combine to form Meklord Emperor Wisel (Lv.1 2500/2500)!

The fives pieces of Meklord Emperor Wisel merged together and became one.

**Jeremy:** Impressive, but Origin Dragon will still finish it off!

Mystical Origin Dragon charged up its attack.

**Primo:** Not if I activate the Trap Wise G3! By releasing Wisel Guard, I can summon Wisel Guard 3 (Lv.3 0/2000)!

Wisel's right arm upgraded to a more powerful version.

**Primo:** With the original Wisel Guard, I could switch the target of your attack to it! But Wisel Guard 3 can't be destroyed once a turn!

Mystical Orgin Dragon fired its energy stream attack at Wisel, who lifted his right arm and blocked the attack.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Primo:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Now, you'll see the true power of my Meklord Emperor! Once per turn, it can absorb one Synchro Monster!

Wisel's chest opened up and tentacles of light sprung out of it that grabbed Mystical Origin Dragon and brought it inside of it, increasing its attack power by 3400.

**Primo (SC 5):** This is the end! Wisel, annihilate him!

Wisel charged at Jeremy with the sword on its left arm.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding one card from my hand, I can reduce all the damage I take this turn to 0!

Wisel hit the barrier that appeared around Jeremy was went back to Primo.

**Primo:** I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Not good! Not only did he take my best card, but each time I put a Spellcaster on the field, his attack points will increase even more! For now, I just need to find a way to get Origin Dragon out of that thing!* *draws, gains Speed Counter*

The card Jeremy just drew was one of the new cards he obtained from Alice Knightley: Xalana, the Legendary Apprentice. Jeremy looked over the card for a moment and had a brainstorm.

**Jeremy (SC 6):** *thinks: This is the new card Alice gave me. I just need to last one more turn.* I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Lv.4 300/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Primo (SC 6):** It's my move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I release Wisel Attack to upgrade it to Wisel Attack 3 (Lv.3 1600/0)! Now, when Wisel attacks, he can inflict piercing damage! Attack that pathetic statue of his and finish him off!

Wisel charged at the Stone Statue, but the attack didn't connect.

**Jeremy (SC 7):** I activate the Trap Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase!

**Primo (SC 7):** Rrgh! I'll end my turn then!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I sacrifice my Stone Statue to summon Chaotic Magician Girl (Lv.6 2300/1900)! And now that I have a Level 6 or higher Spellcaster on the field, I can Special Summon from my hand Xalana, the Legendary Apprentice (Lv.5 1900/1800)!

A young, female magician with long, flowing purple hair and a Dark Magician-styled outfit appeared next to Jeremy's Duel Runner.

**Primo (SC 8):** That won't help you at all, as every Spellcaster you summon makes my Meklord Emperor stronger! And Its all thanks to your Captive Origin Dragon!

**Jeremy (SC 8):** Not for long! Xalana's special ability only activates when she's Special Summoned! For each Spellcaster I control other than her when she's summoned, I can destroy that many cards in your Spell and Trap Card Zones! And since my Dragon is equipped to your Meklord, I'll destroy him!

Origin Dragon came out of Wisel and was destroyed, significantly lowering Wisel's attack power.

**Jeremy:** Now that I have a monster in my Graveyard with "Dark Magician" or "Origin Dragon" in its card name, Chaotic Magician Girl gains 300 attack points! I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Primo:** You're just delaying the inevitable! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Energy! By removing 1 Speed Counter, I can increase one monster's attack by 200 for every Speed Counter I've got! I have 8 Speed Counters now, so Wisel Attack 3 now gains 1600 attack points! Now Wisel, destroy that Magician Girl!

Wisel slashes Chaotic Magician Girl with the blade on his left arm, destroying her and inflicting 1900 points of damage to Jeremy's Life Points.

**Primo (SC 8):** I'll end my turn by activating the effect of Speed World 2! Once per turn, by paying 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage!

Primo pulled out his sword and slashed Jeremy's Duel Runner, inflicting him with 800 points of damage.

**Primo (SC 4):** I end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 1300) (SC 9):** Before you end your turn, I activate the Trap Tuned Revival! I select one Level 3 or lower Tuner in my Graveyard and then Special Summon it! Then I can draw cards equal to the Level of the selected Tuner! I revive the Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400) so I can draw 2 cards from my Deck! *draws 2 cards* And it's my turn now! *draws, gains Speed Counter*

Just then, Jeremy's Rose Mark started glowing as he drew. He Knew what he had ton do know.

**Jeremy:** I summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Then I activate Speed Spell-Summon Speeder! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card from my hand and I choose the Tuner Elemental Mage (Lv.1 500/100)! I now tune Night's End Sorcerer with Magician's Valkyria to Synchro Summon Tempest Magician (Lv.6 2200/1400)! Then I'll Synchro Summon again using Elemental Mage and Xalana to bring forth the Synchro Tuner Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)!

**Primo (SC 5):** Synchros? How little do you know?

**Jeremy:** I'll show you a sample! First, I activate the effect of Tempest Magican! When she's Synchro Summoned, she gains a Spell Counter and then I remove that Spell Counter to inflict you with 500 points of damage!

Tempest Magician swung her scythe-like scepter at Primo and inflicted him with 500 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** Then, I activate Mystical Kunoichi's effect! I can increase my Life Points by 100 by lowering her Level! I lower her Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 200!

Six magic orbs appeared in front of Mystical Kunoichi and she cut two of them with her kunai, increasing Jeremy's Life Points by 200.

**Jeremy (LP 1500):** And now that I have a Spellcaster-type Synchro and a Synchro Tuner on the field, I can now summon the ultimate form of Dark Magician! I tune Level 4 Mystical Kunoichi with Tempest Magician to summon a magician who mastered the magical forces of space itself! Rise, Galactic Magician (Lv.10 3500/3100)!

A Dark Magician wearing a silver-purple outfit and cape, silver hair and his whole attire was glistening as if they were made out of stars.

**Primo (LP 2000):** Your Magician may have more attack power, but Wisel Guard 3 will block any attack you might throw at it! Then, on my next turn, my Meklord Emperor will absorb your Magician and finish you off!

**Jeremy:** Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but even if my attack fails, I can always remove Galactic Magician from play and when I do, I can select one monster you control and it can't attack for one turn! But first, I'll activate another of his abilities! I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck! Then, for each Level 4 or lower Spellcaster, Galactic Magician can remove that many monsters with the lowest attack on the field from play! *thinks: I need to reveal at least three to finish this guys off! I'm taking a bit of a gamble, but I don't have any other choice!*

Jeremy turns over the first card in his deck and it was Lyna, the Light Chamer (Lv.3 500/1500).

**Jeremy:** That's one…

The next card Jeremy turns over is Mirror Force. Jeremy reveals the card after that and it was the Injection Fairy Lily (Lv.3 400/1500).

**Jeremy:** I just need one more…

Jeremy turns over the next card and sees that it was Dark Magician of Chaos (Lv.8 2800/2600).

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Come on! This next card has to be a low Level Spellcaster!*

Jeremy pulls the last card out and it was revealed to be the Tuner monster Effect Veiler (Lv.1 0/0).

**Jeremy:** Yes! I revealed 3 Level 4 or lower Spellcasters, so Galactic Magician can attack three times this turn! Go! Attack Wisel Guard 3 with Black Hole Crush!

**Primo:** I activate its effect to negate his destruction!

Galactic Magician lifted his scepter and surrounded Wisel's right arm in a cosmic ball and then it exploded.

**Jeremy:** Now, for Wisel Infinity!

Galactic Magician crushed Wisel's body in a cosmic ball.

**Jeremy:** And last, but not least, Wisel Top!

Galactic Magician destroyed Wisel's head, which caused the rest of him to explode.

**Jeremy:** And now for the finish! Galactic Magician, attack him directly!

BOOM!

A bomb went off right in front of Jeremy and he nearly lost control, while Primo took the opportunity to escape.

**PC:** Outside interference detected. Deactivating Speed World 2.

Jeremy finally regained full control of his Duel Runner and looked at the giant hole in the ground and then looked toward the part of the road Primo went off to, only to see that he was gone.

**Jeremy:** What the-What a sore loser. That's it! I'm going back to find Makoto!

Jeremy turned his Duel Runner around to look for Makoto.

Back in New Domino City, at the café where Stephanie, one of the Jack Atlas 3 worked, Akiza, Leo and Luna brought Raza there. There was a bunch of desserts and pastries and Akiza, Leo and Luna watched in horror as… Raza devoured all the food like he was a black hole sucking up everything.

**Raza:** Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Oh, this is good! Nom! Nom! Nom! Sluuuuurp! I haven't eaten like this in like a century!

**Luna:** Um, you'll be able to pay for all that food, right?

Raza stopped chewing and looked a little broken.

**Raza:** Uh… Of course! Why don't you and your little brother go talk to the waitress into starting up a tab for me.

**Leo:** Who are you calling "little"? ! I'm the older sibling!

**Luna:** *rolls eyes* Come on, Leo.

Leo and Luna left the table and went inside the café to find the waitress. There was no one else outside at that time.

**Raza:** Finally. I'm sorry about this, Ms. Izinski, but I actually came here for your help.

**Akiza:** What? My help?

**Raza:** Yep. You see, I know you're a Signer to the Crimson Dragon. And I really think you're the only person that can help me.

**Akiza:** Well, if you know about the Signers, why not get the others together?

**Raza:** Well, your friends are getting ready for the World Racing Grand Prixand Luna's just too young. And it's not so big, I need all 5 Signers. You alone would be good enough.

**Akiza:** What exactly do you need me for?

**Raza:** You see, Aki, can I call you Aki? The world is in jeopardy, but then again, when is it never in jeopardy? There's a… cult of fanatics who want to level major cities in the world to summon some Duel Monster spirit. Imagine, major cities being wiped off the map and millions being killed just for one card.

**Akiza:** Are you serious?

Raza nodded with a serious look on his face. Then he handed her a pocket watch which the hands moved in reverse.

**Raza:** Here, take this.

**Akiza:** What is it?

Akiza just stares at it and the hands began to move faster and faster every second until it was spinning uncontrollably. Akiza continued to stare at it as if she was being hypnotized.

**Raza:** Hehehehe! Too easy! I wanted to do this without having to hypnotize ya, but I didn't want everyone drawing their attention over here with your screams.

Raza took the pocket watch out of Akiza's hand and her hand was still out. Raza then pulls out a knife with a snake-scale pattern and makes one big jab into her hands and continued to make small cuts across her hand while her blood was being spilled onto the table. When he finished cutting her hand, it looked like a coiled-up snake.

**Raza:** Perfect! I should've went to art school!

Raza then takes a snake scale, puts it in her palm and it sinks into her skin, making her eyes turn green.

**Raza:** Excellent! Welcome to Team Shadow, Aki Izayoi! Izayoi… Yeah, I like that.

Raza then takes Akiza's deck and looks at Black Rose Dragon.

**Raza:** Tsk Tsk Tsk. These cards won't do at all.

Raza then throws Akiza's cards away and they scatter across the table,

**Raza:** I'll get you some new cards once we arrive back stateside. Shall we get going then?

Just then, Stephanie, the waitress, came up.

**Stephanie:** Excuse me, sir? About your bill, you're going to need to pay-

Just then, Raza and Akiza burst into green flames and disappear.

**Stephanie:** O_O WHAAAA? !

Back in Tokyo, Jeremy had finally caught back up to Makoto. She was on the highway parallel to him. She was dueling some kid on a Duel Board. She had her Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800) and a face-down card and the kid just had a Sky Core (Lv.1 0/0).

**Lester (LP 3800) (SC 9):** It's my move, now! *draws, gains Speed Counter* And we got an audience now, so let's try and make it look good!

**Makoto (LP 2700) (SC 5):** What?

Makoto looked over to the highway Jeremy was on and noticed him.

**Makoto:** Jeremy, you're just in time! I'm about to wipe the floor with this Rift thug!

**Jeremy:** Makoto, I don't think they're Rift!

**Lester (SC 10):** Well, I'm making my move anyway! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counter, I can destroy one card on the field! And the card I'm choosing to destroy is my own Sky Core!

Sky Core was destroyed.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Uh oh, this is just like Wisel!*

**Lester (SC 0):** And when Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy all other monsters on my field to summon Skiel Infinity (Lv.1 0/0), Skiel Attack (Lv.1 1000/0), Skiel Guard (Lv.1 200/300), Skiel Top (Lv.1 600/) and Skiel Carrier (Lv.1 400/0)! And they'll combine to make Meklord Emperor Skiel (Lv.1 2200/2200)! Then, I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, he can absorb one Synchro Monster!

Skiel Infinity opens up and then energized tentacles grabbed Energy Spark Dragon and brought it inside of it, increasing its attack power by 2700.

**Lester:** And now, Skiel will attack you directly!

Skiel charged up its cannon.

**Makoto:** I activate the Trap Power-Down! This lowers the attack of all Thunder-type cards to 0 and their Level by 2! So now the boost you got from Energy Spark Dragon is now useless!

Skiel's attack hit, reducing Makoto's Life Points by 2200.

**Lester:** Fine! Go and make your move, then! But it won't matter!

**Makoto (LP 500):** It always matters! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell-Synchro Defuse! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can take control of one of your Synchro Monsters until the End Phase!

Energy Spark Dragon came out of Skiel Infinity and reappeared on Makoto's side of the field.

**Makoto (SC 6):** Then, I activate the effect of the Level Eater (Lv.1 600/0)! By decreasing a high level monster's Level by 1, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard! Then, I summon the Tuner Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100)! Then, I tune Wattfox with Energy Spark Dragon and Level Eater! I Synchro Summon Thunder Empress Raia (Lv.10 3300/2900)!

Out of the sky, a majestic mistress holding a scepter came down, electricity crackling all around it and floated down next to Makoto's Duel Runner.

**Lester:** Another Synchro? You're just stupid, aren't you?

**Makoto:** Nope! Raia can't be targeted by card effects, so Skiel can't absorb her! Now, Raia, attack Skiel Infinity now!

Thunder Empress Raia held up her scepter and a bolt of lightning was shot out of it, but Skiel Guard activated and blocked the attack.

**Lester:** Rrrgg! How dare you try to put one over on me? ! Luckily, Skiel Guard is able to negate your attack! And next turn, I'll crush you like the pest that you are!

**Jakob (telepathy):** Lester. That is enough.

**Lester:** Oh, come on! I can't let her get away after insulting me like this!

**Jakob (t):** We have seen enough. Return at once.

**Lester:** All right!

Lester terminates the duel, jumps off the highway and onto a lower lane as he escapes.

**Makoto:** Oh, what a sore loser!

She pulls over and Jeremy pulls up next to her.

**Jeremy:** What a day, huh?

**Makoto:** Too exciting for my taste.

**Jeremy:** Oh, the reason I came was because we're forming a duel team and I was going to ask you to join.

**Makoto:** Okay.

**Jeremy:** That was easy.

**Makoto:** If only everything were that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's Cards<strong>

Mystical Origin Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3200 DEF 3000)

Level 8/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 for each Spellcaster on the field or in either player's Graveyard other than this card. Your opponent cannot select another face-up Spellcaster-type monster you control as an attack target. If your opponent activates the effect of a Monster Card, you can remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field to negate the effect of that card and destroy it. If "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards are negated.

Chaotic Magician Girl

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2300 DEF 1900)

Level 6/DARK

Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each card with "Dark Magician" or "Origin Dragon" in its card name in either player's Graveyard. Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Xalana, the Legendary Apprentice

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1800)

Level 5/LIGHT

If you control a Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned by its own effect, you can destroy cards in either player's Spell and Trap Card Zone equal to the number of Spellcaster-type monsters you control other than this card.

Tuned Revival

Trap

Select 1 Level 3 or lower Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. Draw 1 card for each Level of the selected monster.

Elemental Mage

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 500 DEF 100)

Level 1/LIGHT

If this card was used as a Synchro Material Monster, when that Synchro Monster is sent to the Graveyard, you can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Mystical Kunoichi

Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner (ATK 2300 DEF 1900)

Level 6/DARK

1 Spellcaster-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can either pay Life Points to increase the Level of this card by 1 for each 100 Life Points or increase your Life Points by 100 by decreasing the Level of this card by 1. During each of your Standby Phases, the Level of this card becomes 6. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.

Galactic Magician

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 3100)

Level 10/DARK

1 Synchro Tuner + 1 or more Spellcaster-type Synchro Monsters

Once per turn, you can activate the following effects: *You can negate the activation of up to 2 Spell or Trap cards and destroy them. *Select 1 monster your opponent controls and remove this card from play. The selected monster cannot attack this turn and its effects are negated. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by this effect. *Look at the top 5 cards of your Deck and shuffle them back in. For each Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type monster revealed, you can remove 1 monster your opponent controls from play.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's Cards<strong>

Energy Spark Dragon

Thunder/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2300 DEF 2800)

Level 8/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each Thunder-type monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard other than this card. If this card inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent cannot activate Monster/Trap cards or Monster/Trap effects until your next Standby Phase. Whenthis card is removed from the field, you can add 1 LIGHT Tuner monster from your Deck or your Graveyard tp your hand. By removing 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard from play, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the removed monster's Level x300.

Power-Down

Trap

All Thunder-type monsters have their ATK reduced to 0 and their Level is decreased by 2 until the End Phase.

Thunder Empress Raia

Thunder/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2900)

Level 10/LIGHT

1 Thunder-type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card cannot be targeted or affected by card effects. Once per turn, you can select one Level 4 or lower Thunder-type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. When a Thunder-type monster is summoned, attacked or destroyed, inflcit 400 points of damage to your opponent.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Love

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p><em>(Dream Sequence)<em>

_Colin was in a Dark Place, alone with nothing but a dark empty void around him._

_**Colin: **__Hello? Anyone here?_

_**?: **__Indeed there is._

_The voice was familiar and terrifying. Two red eyes opened up inside the dark void and stared down at Colin._

_**Colin: **__Knossoss?_

_**Knossoss: **__That's right. I'm still here. Herherher!_

_**Colin: **__Bull! You were destroyed! TWICE!_

_**Knossoss: **__I will always exist in your Nightmares!_

_(End Dream Sequence)_

Colin shot up out of his bed, he was breathing heavily and sweating bullets. His Left arm had a shooting pain and he just held.

**Colin: **Another messed up dream…I gotta stop drinking soda before bed.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

**Rita: **Colin are you ok?

**Colin: **Yeah, the door's open.

Rita opened the door and saw Colin laying back on his bed.

**Rita: **You sure you ok? It sounded like you were having a bad dream.

**Colin:** And that's all it was. A Bad dream.

**Rita: **Wanna talk about?

**Colin: **Hmmm, I don't even remember.

Colin gave her a fake smile and Rita sighed.

**Rita:** Alright, well since we're up why don't I make you something to eat then?

**Colin: **Make me something to…o_o;…Uhh…Actually I was thinking of going out to the local Café for Breakfast. Heheh…

**Rita:** But Colin…its Lunchtime!

**Colin:** WHAT? ! We better get going then!

Colin Leaps out of Bed and runs out of his room. Rita was left there thinking to herself.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Something's wrong…why won't he talk to me about it?*

*Glenn Kern Island, Cleveland, Ohio, USA, Town's Lakeside Café 1:44 PM LST*

Raquel was sitting on a dock table outside the café, with her pet tarantula on the table and Raquel did not look happy. As she was wallowing in her own dismay, Necros came by and sat down at the table with her.

**Necros:** Boy, you sure look happy.

**Raquel:** Why shouldn't I be? I only left the beautiful French countryside for this shithole in the Midwest United States!

**Necros:** Pessimistic as always.

**Raquel:** As if there's a reason to be happy about anything! Especially for you, being the incompetent loser that you are!

**Necros:** Hey, I am not a loser!

**Raquel:** Oh, please! I saw you dueling the little boy back in Washington! He beat you decisively!

**Necros:** He was a coward! He didn't even dare to take on Apocalypse directly in battle! That is no way for anyone to fight!

**Raquel:** He attacked you indirectly and won! That is called fighting intelligently! You should try it sometime! Oh, wait, I forgot! You need intelligence to do that!

**Necros:** Oh, you're just a riot!

The tarantula had climbed up Raquel's shoulder and it looked like it was whispering into her ear as if they were talking.

**Raquel:** Is that so? It would seem that Kennat is on his way here now and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see the man that tried to kill him by throwing 20 tons of concrete on him.

**Necros:** Yeah, I would imagine that would piss him off. Anyway, you know where Raza went off to?

**Raquel:** What? He didn't tell you? What a shame. It doesn't matter now, except for the fact that we might be getting a new teammate.

**Necros:** New teammate? What happened to Marcantus?

**Raquel:** I doubt Marcantus is the one she'll be replacing. I mean, after all, you are the weakest link, goodbye.

**Necros:** You just like to piss me off!

**Raquel:** You're right, I do.

Necros left and Raquel just stayed there, sipping her tea.

**Raquel:** Gah, this stuff is terrible.

Colin then came into the café with Rita and Ali.

**Colin:** Welcome to the best café on the island! And the only one!

**Ali:** This place is a dump!

**Colin:** I'm sorry, but we don't have the elegance of the French masters!

**Rita:** I agree, this place is just a dump! And something smells here.

**Colin:** Oh, that's just the manager, but he stays in back most of the time.

**Ali:** Why does he st-Never mind! Let's just get a seat outside!

They went outside on the docks, where Raquel had her backs turned to them so they wouldn't see her. There was actually a table that Derek was sitting at with a laptop and Derek waved them to come over.

**Derek:** Hey guys! What brings you here today?

**Colin:** Uh, Ali didn't like instant coffee, so we came out here.

**Ali:** I always thought that instant coffee was the beans already grounded, not some powder stuff.

**Rita:** Oh, geez. I hate rich people.

**Derek:** Well, anyway, I was looking up some of the teams that the NDC might want you guys to face off against. One of the tougher ones is Team Iron Legend. So, I'm thinking we should take one of the newer teams, like Team Templar or Team Elemistress.

**Rita:** Huh? That reminds me, have we come up with a team name yet?

**Derek:** We sure did! We are Team Complete Awesomeness!

**Colin, Ali and Rita:** *buzzer sound* X, No way!

**Derek:** I got nothing.

Just then, Krystal, Laura and Marc then came in.

**Krystal:** Wow, this place is a dump.

**Marc:** I don't know, it's not that bad… Just need to get past the smell.

**Derek:** Hey, guys, perfect timing! We were just coming up with a team name and-

**Laura and Krystal:** Team Rose. Huh? OMG, we just totally talked at the same time! Awesome! ^_^

**Derek:** Huh, that makes sense. You guys got those Rose tattoos on your wrist, that's cool.

Colin and the others look at their Rose marks and they were in solemn thoughts. But the Colin felt something on his leg. He looked down and he saw a big tarantula climbing up his leg.

**Colin:** O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

Colin falls back in his chair and then shakes his leg to get the tarantula off, but it sticks there.

**Colin:** GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! GET IT O-O-OFF!

**Rita:** Calm down, Colin, it's just a spider.

**Colin:** I KNOW! I KNOW! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!

Marc takes off one of his boots and was about to smash it with it.

**Marc:** Okay, just hold still.

**Raquel:** No!

Before Marc could smash it, Raquel rushes over and picks the spider off of Colin's leg and she holds onto it like it was a little baby.

**Raquel:** Are you okay? Those behemoths didn't hurt you, did they?

The spider then crawled up her arm to her shoulder as if everything was fine and Colin was on the ground shaking.

**Ali:** You? What are you doing here?

**Raquel:** How rude! I am here on my own business and it is none of yours!

**Laura:** Sis, you know this girl?

**Ali:** She's just some person I saw a while back.

**Colin:** WHO CARES WHO SHE IS? ! HER 8-LEGGED ABOMINATION COULD'VE POISONED ME! ! !

**Raquel:** Unbelievable. You're afraid of something that is completely harmless.

**Colin:** THAT THING IS AN 8-LEGGED KILLER! ! !

**Raquel:** You are just a child who's afraid of the dark, even though it's the safest place to be. We do not have to take this foray of insults. We are leaving.

Raquel walked away and left.

**Ali:** I think she followed me all the way back from France.

**Laura:** Ooh, Sis, you got yourself a stalker!

**Ali:** Let's hope that's all that is. Wait, what? !

Colin sat up in his chair and he was still in shock over his traumatic experience.

**Derek:** Yo, bro, you all right?

Colin didn't answer, as he was still shaking.

**Marc:** Dude, is he all right?

**Derek:** Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just deathly afraid of spiders.

**Rita:** Are you kidding me? This guy has faced giant dragons, demons of death, criminal masterminds, ancient gods and the destruction of an entire highway, yet he's still afraid of a spider?

**Colin:** They're evil, Rita. Evil. I'm sorry, I lost my appetite. I'm going home.

**Krystal:** Yeah, me, too. I can't stand this place anymore.

Colin and Krystal, and eventually everyone left because the stench of the manager was unbearable. When walking back Rita seemed lost in thought.

**Derek: **Hey Rita, something on your mind?

**Rita: **Umm, does Colin seem strange to you?

**Derek: **Not really…he always acts that way around Spiders.

**Rita:** No I mean, doesn't it seem like something's bothering him?

**Derek: **Oh, yeah probably. He has been more secluded lately.

**Rita: **So why doesn't he say something? Maybe we can help.

**Derek: **It's not that Easy Rita. It's a Man thing.

**Rita: **What do mean 'A man thing'?

**Derek:** In general, men prefer to let their actions speak instead of words. When they're in pain, they don't want to burden anyone with it, not if they can help it. Colin doesn't want anyone to worry about him. That's how he is. Even so, there may come a time when he'll ask for your help. And when he does, I know that you'll be there for him. Isn't that enough?

Rita lowered her head and sighed as they walked back to the house.

*New Domino City, Japan, Undisclosed Location N/A LST*

The three Pure Nobles of Yliaster were speaking to each other as they sat on their pillar thrones.

**Lester:** Why? ! Why in the world did we even do that? ! We let them go while they made fools of us!

**Primo:** For once, I agree with Lester, Jakob. We should never have listened to that intruder.

The green flame appeared and Raza appeared before the Pure Nobles.

**Raza:** Uh oh, I'm feeling a little discontent coming from my three favorite friends. What exactly is the problem here, guys?

**Primo:** You're using us for your own sick game!

**Raza:** … Is there anything else?

**Lester:** You made us look like fools!

**Raza:** Okay, in my defense, that was your own fault.

**Jakob:** What did you gain from this?

**Raza:** Well, for starters, I acquired a very sexy new member for my team. I thank you guys for that, because she is a bombshell! Wow! And two, you guys helped stain the land with blood.

**Jakob:** Stain the land with blood…?

**Raza:** Oh, I'm disappointed, Jakob, I thought you were the smart one.

**Primo:** I've had enough of your insults! Either you tell us everything now, or I'll-!

Without warning, from under Raza's jacket, a chain with a green flame flew out and it wrapped around Primo's neck and right arm and Raza pulled on it and made Primo immobilized.

**Raza:** What do we do with uncontrollable dogs? We put them on a leash! If they continue to be uncontrollable, we put them down! All you three need to know is that you were all my pawns in a very intricate game of chess! And now that you've fulfilled your duties, I should just destroy you all right now!

Raza then released Primo and the chain returned to Raza's jacket.

**Raza:** But I won't, because I like you guys. You look so cool with your little hoods up. So, I'll just make it simple. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Okay? Toodaloo, my new friends!

Raza vanishes in another burst of green flames.

Back on Glenn Kern Island, Colin returned to his house and he saw Chris in a net, dangling from the ceiling.

**Chris:** Um, I can explain.

**Colin:** I really don't care.

The others came in and nobody asked why Chris was in a net.

**Rita:** Hey, Laura, if you guys are staying here for a bit, then where are you gonna live?

**Laura:** Oh, Colin was kind enough to offer us the basement. It's pretty nice.

**Colin:** Yeah, that was my private getaway room. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chris:** You had a private room? ! Why give it to Laura and Ali? !

**Colin:** 'Cause they're cuter than you, Chris.

**Rita:** And is that the only reason you're giving them the room?

**Colin:** What can I say? I'm a ladies' man.

**Rita:** Not anymore, you're not! You've got a girlfriend now, remember?

**Colin:** Not really. A girlfriend? Are you sure?

**Rita:** That is not funny, Colin.

**Colin:** Geez, quit being so serious.

DING! DONG!

The doorbell rang and answered it while still talking to Rita.

**Colin:** You need to loosen up, get a sense of humor. Geez, you need to be more like-

Colin then opened the door and saw who was on the other side of it. It was a pretty girl, with long, light-brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a custom T-shirt with a symbol that looked like a turquoise triangle in a circle with a dot in the middle and a white skirt that reached down to her knees.

**Colin:** … Trinity…

**Trinity:** Hey there, Colin. Long time.

There was a long awkward silence and Colin looked a little surprised to see this person and Rita just where she was dumbfounded.

**Rita:** Uh, Colin, who is she?

**Trinity:** Oh, my apologies, my name is Trinity and I am-

**Colin:** A thieving witch.

**Trinity:** Oh, come one, Colin! That was like two years ago!

**Colin:** What do you want?

**Trinity:** Well, the reason I'm back is that I want to take MY Dark Magician Girl back.

**Colin:** YOUR Dark Magician Girl? I don't think so.

**Trinity:** We both owned that card, remember? 50-50, that's how you got her, remember?

**Colin:** Get bent.

Colin goes to close the door and Trinity puts her hand between the door and the wall to stop it.

**Trinity:** I'm not just gonna turn away from this, Colin!

**Colin:** Why not? ! You were good with turning your back before!

Everyone was watching from inside the house the drama that was unfolding. Rita even stepped back a little bit because she was feeling a bit ignored.

**Rita:** Geez, what is with these two?

**Krystal:** I'm thinking that's Colin's ex-girlfriend. You see the way they argue? That's kind of the way you argue.

**Rita:** Oh, please, we don't argue like that!

**Ali:** Yeah, you do, and it's truly annoying. Maybe if Colin just listened to what everyone had to say, he wouldn't be so unhappy all the time.

**Rita:** What do you mean? You think he's unhappy?

**Ali:** It's obvious. He does it to himself, though. He won't let anybody close to him.

**Rita:** I'm close to him.

**Ali:** How close?

**Rita:** Very close.

**Ali:** Does he talk to you when he's troubled? Does he tell you his deepest secrets? Has he even opened up to you about anything? Does he even trust you?

Rita thought for a moment, but her thought was broken when she heard Trinity say something.

**Trinity:** Fine! We'll just duel for her! You're still a duelist, right? Or did you drop out of that, too?

**Colin:** Okay, fine! I'll duel-

**Rita:** I'll duel you!

Everyone was surprised that Rita announced such a thing.

**Trinity:** And who are you?

**Rita:** I'm Rita, Colin's girlfriend.

**Trinity:** I'm so sorry.

**Rita:** Yeah, me too. So, if you win, you get Dark Magician Girl, and is I win, we keep her.

**Colin:** Forget it, Rita, this is my duel! I know her cards and strategies; it's better if I duel! I can't risk you losing my Dark Magician Girl.

**Rita:** Colin… just trust me.

Rita gave Colin this serene looks from her eyes and Colin just stared back that was serious and a little angry.

**Colin:** Fine, Rita, you duel her.

Rita smiled and nodded and everyone went out to the front lawn for the duel match. Rita and Trinity got their decks ready and prepared to duel.

**Both:** Let's duel!

**Trinity (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I activate the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!

The dueling area turned into a magical, medieval town with a massive tower in the middle.

**Trinity:** Now each time a Spell Card is activated, it gains a Spell Counter! Then, I'll summon Defender, the Magical Knight (Lv.4 1600/2000) in defense mode! And when he's Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter! And I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Rita (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 16001000)! And when he's Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter and then he can use that Spell Counter to destroy one of your Spells or Traps and I'll destroy one of your face-down!

Breaker let forth a magical slash that destroyed one of Trinity's face-down cards, Tower of Babel.

**Trinity:** I activate the Trap Pitch-Black Power Stone! When I activate this card, it gains 3 Spell Counters and then during each of my turns, I can place 1 of those Counters on any card I can put them on!

**Rita:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Trinity:** *draws* I move 1 Spell Counter from my Pitch-Black Power Stone to the Magical Citadel of Endymion!

A magic ring appeared around the citadel.

**Trinity:** Then I activate the Spell Card Spell Power Grasp! This allows me to place a Spell Counter on any card I can put it on and I choose my citadel! And since a Spell Card was activated, it gains another Counter!

Two more magic rings appeared around the citadel.

**Trinity:** Then, I can add another Spell Power Grasp from my Deck, but I can only activate 1 of them per turn! Then, I summon Hannibal Necromancer (Lv.4 1400/1800)! When he's Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter! Then, I switch Defender to attack mode! Now, Defender, attack Breaker!

Defender the Magical Knight destroyed Breaker and survived, even though they have the same attack power.

**Rita:** Why wasn't Defender destroyed?

**Trinity:** If Defender has a Spell Counter, if a Spellcaster would be destroyed, I can remove a Spell Counter from him to prevent its destruction! And now Hannibal Necromancer will attack you directly!

Hannibal Necromancer clawed at Rita, inflicting her with 1400 points of damage.

**Trinity:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita (LP 2600):** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards*

The citadel gained another magic ring.

**Rita:** Since I drew this card by an effect, I can Special Summon Watapon (Lv.1 200/300)! Then I sacrifice it to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (Lv.6 2500/1200)! Then, I remove Breaker and Watapon from my Graveyard to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! Now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack Hannibal Necromancer!

Lightning struck Hannibal Necromancer and destroyed it, inflicting Trinity with 1100 points of damage.

**Rita:** And now Chaos Sorcerer will attack Defender!

**Trinity:** I activate Defender's ability to negate his destruction!

**Rita:** You can't! He doesn't have any Spell Counters!

**Trinity:** Thanks to my Citadel's effect, I can remove Spell Counters from it instead!

Defender survived Chaos Sorcerer's attack, but Trinity still lost 700 Life Points.

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Trinity (LP 2200):** *draws* First, I add another Spell Counter from Pitch-Black Power Stone to my Citadel!

The citadel regained the magic ring it lost and now had a total of four rings around it.

**Trinity:** Then, I activate the Second Spell Power Grasp so my Citadel gains 2 more Spell Counters and I can add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand!

The citadel now had six rings around it.

**Colin:** Here he comes.

**Krystal:** Who's coming?

**Colin:** Her very best card and he was a real pain in the ass when I dueled her.

**Trinity:** Now, I remove 6 Spell Counters from the Magical Citadel of Endymion so I can Special Summon from my hand Endymion, the Master Magician (Lv.7 2700/1700)!

The six rings vanished and the citadel doors opened as the one and only Endymion emerged from it.

**Trinity:** Mwahahaha! You can't win now, silly girl!

**Ali:** She sounds like a total bitch. How could you have dated someone like that?

**Colin:** Well, aside from the fact she's very cute? Well, she's only a bitch when Endymion's on the field. It's like she grows a backbone when he appears. At other times, she's just shy.

**Ali:** I see. So Endymion is her expression card, then?

**Laura:** Her expression card, Sis?

**Ali:** Yep. She's too shy and hardly vocal, so she could never get her true feelings across. So, she builds up her emotions and releases them when she plays a single card. So now, we can see what the real Trinity looks like.

**Trinity:** Now, I activate Endymion's effect! Once per turn, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Spell Power Grasp! Then, I can discard that Spell Power Grasp to destroy one card on the field! I destroy Skull Archfiend of Lightning!

Endymion shot a magical blast from his staff at Skull Archfiend of Lightning and destroyed it.

**Trinity:** Then, I'll have Endymion attack your Chaos Sorcerer!

Endymion lifted his staff up, but chains stopped him from finishing his attack.

**Rita:** I activated Shadow Spell! This Trap prevents your monster from attacking or switching battle modes and decreases its attack power by 700!

**Trinity:** You skank! You're just a cold, heartless, manipulative bitch, aren't you? !

**Rita:** Oh, whoa, where did that come from? ! And who are you calling a skank, you skank? !

**Trinity:** Hey, when I see a spade-or in this case, a skank- I call it as such!

**Colin:** *sighs* I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?

**Trinity:** Fine, I'll summon another Hannibal Necromancer! And he gains a Spell Counter, which I can use to destroy one face-up Trap on the field!

Hannibal Necromancer cut the chains surrounding Endymion and freed him from Shadow Spell.

**Trinity:** I'll end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* I summon V-Tiger Jet (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Then, I activate the Spell Card Frontline Base so I can summon W-Wing Catapult (Lv.4 1300/1500)! Then I remove them from play so I can combine them for VW-Tiger Catapult (Lv.6 2000/2100)! Then, I discard a card from my hand so I can switch Endymion to Defense mode!

Rita discarded a card from her hand and Endymion was forced to take up a defensive stance.

**Rita:** And now Tiger Catapult will attack Endymion!

VW-Tiger Catapult fired rockets at Endymion, which hit but didn't destroy him.

**Trinity:** Since you activated a Spell Card, the Citadel gained a Spell Counter, which allowed me to play Defender's effect to protect him!

**Rita:** Tch. Figures. I'll end with a face down

**Trinity: ***Draws* I'll start by switching Endymion back into attack mode. Then, I'll activate the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone. It has one Spell Counter Left on it so I will move it from the stone onto Hannibal Necromancer, so don't think about activating a trap! Now Endymion will destroy your Tiger Catapult.

**Rita:** I activate the Quickplay Spell Shrink! This cuts a monster's original attack in half and Endymion's the one I'll use it on!

Endymion's size was cut in half.

**Trinity:** You forget that since you activated a Spell, I gain a Spell Counter that I can use to activate Defender's effect!

**Rita:** Yeah, but you'll still take damage!

Endymion failed to destroy Tiger Catapult and the attack bounced right back at Trinity, inflicting her with 650 points of damage.

**Trinity (LP 1550):** I switch Defender and Hannibal Necromancer t defense mode and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Dark Tinker (Lv.2 1000/1300)! Then, I tune Dark Tinker with Tiger Catapult to summon a creature who has mastery of both the light and the dark! I Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)! And now Twilit Dragon will attack Endymion! Sunset Blaze!

Twilit Dragon breathes fire at Endymion.

**Trinity:** I activate Defender's effect once again! I remove the Spell Counter from Hannibal Necromancer to negate Endymion's destruction!

The flames hit Endymion, but he was not destroyed. However, Trinity still lost 300 Life Points.

**Rita:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Trinity (LP 1250): **Two face downs aren't going to help you. I will win and get back MY Dark Magician girl.

**Rita: **What makes you think the card is yours?

**Trinity:** Because it IS Mine! Well…it's both of ours.

**Rita: **Both of yours?

**Trinity: **Well…yeah…

Trinity looked over toward the Group watching and then the Group looked at Colin. Colin was laying back on the porch with his eyes closed. He seemed to be napping.

**Ali: **He's sleeping now? Are you kidding?

**Krystal: **Aw, this is a perfect Flashback moment.

They all turned back to the duel, and Colin opened up one of his eyes from his pretend nap.

**Rita: **Trinity, what happened between you too?

Trinity sighed and began to tell her story through a Flashback.

(**Krystal: **YAY! Flashback! ^^)

_(Flashback)_

_The Niagara Falls Duel Academy was busy in the Arena portion. A majority of the students had entered a Tag Competition sponsored by the school. Right now it was the final round. 2 Obelisk blues against 2 Slifer Reds. 1 of the Obalisk Blues had already lost and the other one had Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (Lv.8 3000/2500). While one of the Slifers, Trinity, had Endymion, the Master Magican and the Other Slifer, Colin, had 1 face down card._

_**Obalisk Blue (Lp.800): **__You're through you Slifer Slackers. Next turn, I'll win this._

_**Trinity (Lp.200): **__It's my turn! *Draws*_

_**Colin (Lp.1000): **__I'll activate my Face down Trap! METALMORPH! And now Endymion gains 300 attack power and now he's equal to that of your Dragon! But there's more! When Endymion attacks a monster, half of that monster's attack gets added to Endymion!_

_**Trinity:**__ And Endymion will attack your Chaos Emperor Dragon!_

_Endymion had is attack power rise to 4500 and he shot a magical blast at Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroyed it, reducing the Obelisk Blue Student's Life Points to 0._

_**MC:**__ Congratulations, First-Years Slifer Reds Trinity Platinum and Colin Kennat! You have won our Tag Team Tournament Prizes! A Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!_

_Colin and Trinity were handed the cards and Colin was handed the Dark Magician Girl and Trinity was handed the Dark Magician._

_**Colin:**__ Awesome! I always wanted a Dark Magician Girl! I mean, this is cool._

_Colin blushed with embarrassment as he put the Dark Magician Girl in his back pocket while Trinity smiled at him._

_**Trinity:**__ You're such a spaz, Colin._

_**Colin:**__ Yeah, whatever. I'm going to Slifer slack off somewhere._

_(End Flashback)_

(**Krystal:** Aawww!)

**Trinity:** A couple years after we won that Tag Tournament, my mom had a medical condition that we couldn't afford to cure. Shortly after that, I got a letter from our rival school, Empire University, stating that if I got these certain cards, they would pay me the money for my mother's operation. The thing was, all the cards were super rare, but I knew that Colin had all of them. So…

**Rita:** So, you sold him out?

**Trinity:** What was I supposed to do? Wouldn't you try to save your mother if she was dying?

**Rita:** Nope. But I understand what you're trying to say and that's really no excuse. He trusted you and you betrayed him.

**Trinity:** I know, and I regret that every single day.

While those two girls talked, Ali turned her attention away and looked toward Colin, but he went back inside the house.

**Trinity:** Well, enough of this, we have a duel to end here. *draws* First, I'll set two cards face-down and then I activate Mage Power! This Equip Spell increases the equipped monster's attack power by 500 for each Spell and Trap I've got! There are 4 so Endymion gains 2000 attack points!

Endymion's attack power rose to 4700.

**Rita:** First, I activate my Trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Skull Archfiend of Lightning!

**Trinity:** That's not gonna help you! Endymion, destroy her Twilit Dragon!

**Rita:** Hold on! I've got another Trap! Covering Fire!

**Trinity:** Covering Fire? I know that card.

**Rita:** Oh, you know what it does then! When a monster is attacked while I control another, then the attack target gains the other monster's attack power!

Twilit Dragon counterattacked with its newfound 2500 extra attack points, which would've destroyed Endymion if there wasn't a Spell Counter, but Trinity still lost 800 Life Points.

**Trinity (LP 450):** That was one of his cards, wasn't it?

**Rita:** Yeah.

**Trinity:** He must really trust you, then. Fine, I end my turn.

**Rita:** *draws* I summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! Now, Twilit Dragon's power activates! When I control both a Light and a Dark monster, he gains the total attack of those monsters!

Twilit Dragon's power rose to 7300.

**Rita:** Now, attack Endymion and end this duel! SUNSET BLAZE!

Twilit Dragon breathed the flame at Endymion again, but this time, he was destroyed and Trinity's Life Points were reduced to 0.

**Trinity (LP 0):** Good duel.

**Rita (LP 2100):** You too. Sorry to say, but Dark Magician Girl is staying.

**Trinity:** Yeah, I figured. I don't really think I came here for the Dark Magician Girl.

**Rita:** Really? Why then?

**Trinity:** I don't know, maybe I just wanted to apologize or something.

**Rita:** Well, he's in the house, go ahead.

Trinity hesitated and the group made an open path for her in the house and she goes into the house. After she went into the house, Derek walks up to Rita.

**Derek:** That's a nice thing you did, Rita.

**Rita:** You know, men might not like to talk about their feelings, but sometimes talking's the only way to get real closure.

They could see through the window that Colin and Trinity were talking, but in a more civil manner.

**Derek:** Looks like he's forgiving her. That's some bad news for you, Rita.

**Rita:** What do you mean?

**Derek:** Well, you just allowed his ex-girlfriend to get close to him again. What if they still have feelings for each other and they decide to elope in Vegas or something?

BAM!

Rita punched Derek across the face and he went down.

**Rita:** Then I'll kill both of you! How's that sound? !

After she had knocked out Derek, Rita had smiled because she knew what she did was a good thing. She watched as Trinity left, then Rita went back into the house and she just simply hugged Colin.

**Rita:** You're not going to elope with her to Vegas, are you?

**Colin:** Naw, if I elope with anyone… it would be with Krystal.

**Rita:** You ass!

**Colin:** *chuckles* I'm just kidding.

Rita just smiled and the two just hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita's Card<strong>

Twilit Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2600)

Level 8/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT or DARK monster from your hand. As along as this card remains face-up on the field, it it also treated as a DARK monster. If there is at least 1 LIGHT monster and 1 DARK monster on your side of the field other than this card, increase the ATK of this card by the total ATK of those monsters.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Pieces

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Ok, I think I got enough Characters, Teams, and a soild Idea for the direction of the story now, so I Will NOT be accepting Any new Characters to the Fanfic. I would Like to Thank **_Zenzak101, Alicia H. Heart, dreamer, and tkdbb156_ **for submitting characters and I do plan to use them. Thank you. You guys really helped me out to come up with a good plot.**

**Please Review and Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p>*Toronto, Canada, Suburban Area 2:46 PM LST*<p>

Ryan Edge sat on his Duel Runner on the street in front of a house. He was with Nick Hollaland at the time and he was carrying an envelope full of money.

**Nick:** Do I really have to be here, Ryan? I mean, she's your ex-wife; can't you do this alone?

**Ryan:** No! I can't! She's a scary person!

**Nick:** Well, that's what you get for marrying your high school sweetheart, dude!

**Ryan:** Look, just wait here and I'll be right here. And have the Runner ready in case she starts to throw things.

**Nick:** Should I be listening for a lamp breaking?

**Ryan:** She likes to throw knives, Nick. Listen for screaming.

And with a gulp, Ryan walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A pretty lady with black hair opened the door.

**Ryan:** Hi, Lexi.

**Lexi:** Ryan, what the hell are you doing here?

**Ryan:** Nice to see you, too. Look, here, just take this.

Ryan hands her the envelope and Lexi looks in it.

**Lexi:** Holy crap! Ryan, how much is in here?

**Ryan:** $500,000.

**Lexi:** What's this for?

**Ryan:** I'm just, uh, trying to make amends and everything.

**Lexi:** And you think $500,000 covers everything?

**Ryan:** Hey, I'm trying. What do you want me to do?

**Lexi:** … Wait here.

Lexi went back into the house for a moment. Ryan looked back at Nick and gave him the signal to start the Duel Runner. Lexi came back and she had a little baby, barely a year old, sleeping in her arms.

**Ryan:** Holy crap, who's baby is that?

**Lexi:** It's yours, dumbass.

**Ryan:** What? My what? How come I didn't know about this?

**Lexi:** I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. You were too focused on your whole cheating scandal. You began to completely ignore me, so I just left.

Ryan looked at the little baby for a long, long moment.

**Ryan:** Look, I'm… sorry…

**Lexi:** *sighs* That's a start.

Lexi then gave Ryan the little baby to hold and he held it in his arms. A few minutes past and Ryan gave the baby back to Lexi and she returned into her house and Ryan went back to the duel runner.

**Nick: **So, you're a "daddy" now! Hehe, Sucks to be you.

**Ryan: **Yeah, holy crap…

**Nick: **Well I'm outta here. I'm spending too much time with you Rose guys. People might start to think were friends.

**Ryan: **Can't have that now can we?

Nick flipped him off and walked away and as Ryan sat on his Duel runner his cell phone began to ring and so he answered it.

**Ryan: **Ryan "Razor" Edge, How may yell at you today?

**Colin (Phone): **"Razor Edge"? That sounds so stupid!

**Ryan: **Oh like "Sultan of Scrap Iron" Is Catchy!

**Colin (P): **I Prefer "Master of Machines" Asshole.

**Ryan: **Haha, what do you need?

We Now Shift to Colin who is talking on his cell phone while walking around the town on Glen Kern Island.

**Colin:** You know why I called. I want you on the team.

**Ryan (P): **I just don't know…

**Colin: **Come on, We might be dueling really good teams. Team Dark World? Team Shadow? Team Dragon's Fang?

**Ryan (P): **Team Dragon's Fang? ...Ok I'm in.

**Colin: **KNEW that one would get ya. Alright, there's a duel team Event Happening in _Atlantis City_. We'll meet ya there.

Colin hung up the phone and then heard the Sounds of a Jackhammer and Drills coming from nearby. He Ran over and saw a whole construction team, renovating the Lakeside Café. The Head Guy barking Orders to the workers was Ali Clairoux.

**Ali:** -et veillez à placer le Chandler sur la rotonde au centre.(-and make sure to place the Chandler on the Rotunda at the very center.)

**Construction Worker:** Oui m'dame! (Yes Ma'am!)

**Colin: **O_O Ali? What the Hell are you doing?

**Ali:** Oh Colin. I bought that dump you called a Café and I'm turning it into a respectful restaurant.

**Colin: **Ok, good luck with that.

Colin walked home, leaving Ali Barking at her Imported work labor. When he Arrived home, He saw Krystal having a Practice duel against Marc on the front lawn. Krystal had a face-down card and Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000) equipped with Chivalrous Sword so his attack was raised by 1000. Mark had Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (Lv4. 1700/900). Colin Sat with Rita and Laura on the Porch.

**Colin:** Who's winning?

**Rita: **Krystal…decisively.

**Laura: **COME ON MAAAARRRCCC! YOU CAN WIIIIIN!

**Krystal (LP 7600):** No he can't, he's a loser.

**Marc (LP 600):** I do not suck! *draws* I activate the Spell Double Summon so I can summon both Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier (Lv.2 100/1600) and the Tuner monster Defender of the Ice Barrier (Lv.3 200/1600)! Then, I tune Defender with Dance Princess and Secret Guards in order to Synchro Summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lv.9 2700/2000)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, I can remove from play one card on your field, hand and Graveyard! I remove Chivalrous Sword, one card in your hand and the Code of Chivalry in your Deck!

Chivalrous Knight's sword vanished and his attack power dropped to its original 2400.

**Marc:** Now, Trishula, attack Chivalrous Knight, now!

Trishula breathed an icy, cold breath at Chivalrous Knight, who was destroyed and Krystal lost 300 Life Points.

**Marc:** Yeah! That ends my turn!

**Laura:** Whoohoo! Go, Marc! That's my boyfriend out there, yeah!

**Krystal (LP 7300):** Alas, my Knight has fallen. *draws* But he will rise again, because I activate the Spell Monster Reborn! Then I activate my face-down Limit Reverse so I can bring back Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! Now I summon Armed Ninja (Lv.1 300/300)! Now, I tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with Chivalrous Knight and Armed Ninja to Synchro Summon THE TEMPLAR KNIGHT (Lv.10 3800/34000)! And Now He Will Destroy Trishula! GO! Attack With Holy Sword!

Templar Knight lifted his huge sword, as it was glowing in a bright white light, and Slashed Trishula, destroying it and inflicted 1100 points of Damage to Marc.

**Krystal (LP 7300):** Another heroic victory for my noble knights!

**Marc (LP 0):** Damn!

**Laura:** Marc, you suck!

Laura then stomps off to the house angrily.

**Colin:** Haha! Guess Marc's sleeping on the couch, tonight!

**Jeremy:** At least he knows how to get some form his girlfriend.

Everyone looked over and saw that Jeremy and Makoto had arrived from their Eastern trip. Jeremy was carrying a suitcase that looked a little too heavy.

**Colin:** Oh, man, that was so not cool!

**Jeremy:** Colin, your room is so quiet at night, I could read a book at that time.

**Rita:** Well, Jeremy, I suppose you and Makoto are gonna be up all night, aren't you?

Both Jeremy and Makoto turned red and became furiously embarrassed.

**Colin:** Haha! Glad you're back, man. Here, let me take that suitcase for you.

Colin takes the suitcase, but he falls to the ground because it was way too heavy.

**Colin:** Sweet Aurora! What have you got in here?

**Jeremy:** I don't know. It just seemed a lot heavier since we left the airport.

**Colin:** Well let's take some of this crap out then.

Colin then opens the suitcase and… FALCON KICK! A foot came flying out of the suitcase that kicked Colin in the face and he fell down. There was then a little leg that was popping out of the suitcase.

**Rita:** O_O Colin!

**Jeremy:** What the hell…?

The suitcase then began to unzip itself open and a little person came out.

**May:** *gasps* Finally, some fresh air!

_May Cheng_, the 12-year-old duelist from China, was standing over the suitcase. She had apparently smuggled herself all the way to Glen Kern Island.

**Jeremy:** M-May? !

**Makoto:** Oh my God! What are you doing here? !

**May:** Oh, Mr. Griffan! Funny running into you here! Is this your suitcase? I had no idea.

**Jeremy:** So you sneak into people's suitcases as a hobby?

**May:** Yep.

**Krystal:** Oh, I like her.

**Makoto:** Oh, too bad! She's got to go back home!

**May:** No I don't. I came all the way here from Xi just to take in some fresh air.

**Rita:** Colin, are you okay?

Everyone looked over at Rita who was poking Colin, who was unconscious.

**May:** Oops, I think I kicked him a little too hard.

**Rita:** *sighs* Marc, Jeremy, can you help me carry this loser in?

Marc and Jeremy picked up Colin and brought him back into the house while Rita just watched.

**Makoto:** You don't belong here, you little brat. You should go home.

**May:** Oh, I see what's going on here. You're threatened by me, aren't you?

**Makoto:** What? !

**May:** That's right, and you should be, 'cause I plan to win Mr. Griffan's heart and we can get married!

**Makoto:** OVER MY DEAD BODY!

**May:** Oh-ho, so you've figured out the rest of my plan.

While Makoto and May were arguing, a fellow arrived and found them arguing.

**?:** Um, excuse me, ladies? I'm looking for Colin, is he here?

**Makoto:** Yeah, he's here. He's inside because this little bitch here kicked him in the face!

**?:** Yep, that sounds like Colin, all right.

The guy went into the house, leaving Makoto and May to continue arguing and he walked into the living room, seeing that Colin was lying on the couch, applying an ice pack to his own face.

**Colin:** Oh, that little girl sure knows how to kick…

**?:** She used a Falcon Kick, right?

**Colin:** Yes, Sam, she used the Falcon Kick.

Colin paused for a moment and removed the ice pack to see who he was talking to.

**Colin:** Sam?

**Sam:** *waves in Colin's face* Hello.

**Colin:** Ah, Sam, welcome home. How was your little psychic dueling thing?

**Sam:** Ah, fine, not that big a deal.

_Sam Kennat_, he was Colin's younger brother by a year and the youngest of the four siblings.

**Colin:** What brings you back?

**Sam:** I heard you're starting a Duel Team and I want in.

**Colin:** Take it up with the manager.

**Sam:** Who's the manager?

**Derek:** Hey, Colin, could you look over something for me?

Derek came into the room.

**Derek:** Yeah, about these Synchro Monsters, you think you could-Sammy?

**Sam:** Derek? You thieving son of a bitch!

Sam then charged at Derek, but Derek then hid behind a chair and they were running around it like it was a small-scale chase, until Jeremy came into the room and separated the two.

**Sam:** You son of a bitch! You screwed me over!

**Derek:** I simply asked for an investment for a charity… Well, her middle name was Charity.

**Sam:** You owe me! I want in on the Duel Team!

**Derek:** Done! Are we even?

**Sam:** Not even close.

Rita then enters the room with some aspirin for Colin and gives him some.

**Rita:** You never mentioned you had a younger brother, Colin.

**Colin:** Who? Sammy? Yeah, he just spent a couple years at a reform school for psychic duelists.

**Rita:** He's psychic?

**Colin:** Yep, every time he duels, the cards come alive. It's like something out of a fairy tale.

Then, Ali comes back and meets with Laura in the kitchen.

**Laura:** Marc is such an idiot!

**Ali:** My sister, she has finally seen the light.

**Laura:** How can he lose to Krystal?

**Ali:** Krystal's good. There's no denying that.

**Laura:** but I was cheering him on! When he cheered me on, I won my duel! Does that mean he doesn't have the same love for me as I do for him?

**Ali:** You won your duel because Colin surrendered when he had Machine Overlord out.

**Laura:** So? I still won!

Laura then had a sip of her juice with her eyes slit. Then, Colin and Sam entered the kitchen with Rita following behind them.

**Colin:** Oh, girls, you haven't met my younger brother Sam here. Sam, this is Laura and Ali Clairoux.

**Laura:** Hey.

**Ali:** Hello.

Sam was suddenly flustered. The moment he saw Ali, the world suddenly slowed down and he could hear beautiful music. He was immediately infatuated with her. Sam cleared his throat with a cough.

**Sam:** *coughs* Nice to meet you, ladies.

**Ali:** Likewise.

**Laura:** Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Sam then took Colin aside so the other girls couldn't hear him.

**Sam:** Dude, where did you meet that girl?

**Colin:** Ali? The World Tournament. She won the whole thing.

**Sam:** The World Tournament? Where's she from?

**Colin:** France.

**Sam:** Dude! And you're dating her? ! You are so lucky!

**Colin:** What? ! No, no! I'm not dating Ali! Rita's my girlfriend, dude.

**Sam:** Rita?

Sam then looks over at Rita and sees her.

**Sam:** But dude, she's so… plain!

**Rita:** I dare you to say that again!

Sam then looked over because he realized he said that too loud and he could see the gates of Hell open behind Rita.

**Sam:** Uh-So, bro, where am I gonna sleep?

**Colin:** You're gonna share the couch with Chris.

**May:** Where am I gonna sleep?

Colin looked down and saw the little May looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

**Colin:** Not here, that's for damn sure, Hong Kong Fui. That reminds me. Jeremy! The fumigators called! It's safe to go back to your apartment, so both Makoto and May can stay with you!

**Jeremy:** What? !

**Makoto:** What? !

**May:** ^_^ Yay!

**Colin:** And it's settled. And remember, we leave for Atlantis City tomorrow.

**Rita:** I never heard of Atlantis City.

**Laura:** I've only seen pictures. It's supposed to be a city built on the water in the Mid-Atlantic.

**Marc:** That sounds cool.

**Laura:** I'm sorry! I'm not talking to you right now!

**Marc:** o_o What? Just 'cause I lost a duel?

**Laura:** No, it's because you don't love me! That's what!

**Marc:** What are you talking about? !

**Laura:** Did you lose to Krystal on purpose? ! You'd rather date her than me, wouldn't you? !

**Jeremy:** *whispers* Whoa, Laura's a little crazy.

**Colin:** *whispers* Don't get involved. Keep quiet and slowly move for the doors.

Everyone else snuck out as Laura began her one-woman assault on Marc… Poor guy.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang and Colin went to the door, and he saw Krystal peeking out the window slightly. Then she noticed Colin was about to open it.

**Krystal:** NO, DON'T OPEN IT!

Krystal then tackles Colin and Colin hits his head on the wall.

**Colin:** Ow!

**Krystal:** Don't get the door!

**Colin:** Oh, why would I? You only just went pro-wrestler on me just now!

Derek then went up to the door and opened it. Krystal jumped off Colin and tried to stop Derek.

**Krystal:** Noooooo!

When Derek opened the door, there was a young man there dressed in a white T-shirt and shorts.

**?:** Um, is Krystal Skyler here?

Derek looks at Krystal, who couldn't be seen from the door, motioning him to say "I'm not here".

**Derek:** Sure, she's right here.

Derek then grabbed Krystal and put her in view of the guy. Everyone then gathered in the room and watched.

**?:** Hey, Krystal.

**Krystal:** Tybalt.

_Tybalt_, a childhood friend of Krystal's; not much is known about him.

**Krystal:** How'd you know I was here?

**Tybalt:** Clara told me. She said you weren't coming home?

**Krystal: **That's right. I'm part of a team.

**Tybalt:** Really? Is this all the team? Everyone eavesdropping on our conversation?

**Krystal:** Yeah. Why'd you come all the way out here?

**Tybalt:** Well, I've been trained to be an artist and I need to draw something beautiful and you were the first thing that came to mind.

Krystal blushed, as she didn't expect him to say something like that.

**All girls:** Aww!

**Tybalt:** So, I was kinda hoping if you would allow me to-

SLAP!

Everybody had a collective gasp as Krystal slapped him across the face.

**Krystal:** That's for not calling first, you jerk! Let's go!

Krystal then left with him and closed the door behind her. She left everyone there in bewilderment. Colin got up.

**Colin: **What the hell? ! Is my house sudenly a tourist Destination for Everyone? ! Thats the 3rd Person Today!

Krystal and Tybalt then headed for the beach just below the lakehouse.

**Krystal:** Be honest, you didn't come all this way just to draw a picture.

**Tybalt:** Of course I did. It's only beautiful if you're in it.

**Krystal:** *giggles* Stop!

**Tybalt:** Wait, hold that pose for a sec.

Krystal held the pose she had, with the innocent eyes she had, and Tybalt took out a sketchbook and started drawing.

**Tybalt:** I see you got contacts.

**Krystal:** What? You're gonna miss the nerdy glasses?

**Tybalt:** The glasses were cute, but this way, you can see your sapphire-blue eyes.

Krystal smiled and after a while, Tybalt had finished the drawing and showed her. It was a beautiful, life-like copy of her as if it was drawn by a true artisan.

**Krystal:** Wow, I look so beautiful.

**Tybalt:** Yes, yes you do.

Krystal looked at Tybalt and he looked at her back. She then saw that the sun was setting.

**Krystal:** Uh, wow, uh, look at the time! We better go back!

Krystal then left the beach in full gallop with a great smile on her face.

*Later that night*

The time was 2:34 Am. Colin was tossing around in bed trying to sleep. But everytime he closed his eyes. He heared that horrific laugh.

_(__**Knossoss: **__Herherhr…HerherherherHAHAHA!)_

**Colin: **DAMN IT!

Colin shot up awake. He was exhausted and sweating hard. He Grabbed his left arm because he felt a stinging pain from it.

**Colin: **Damn, I can't get any sleep…Maybe some milk will help.

Colin got out of bed and silently walked down the hallway. He peaked into Rita's room and saw that she was fast asleep.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Lucky*

Colin then went downstairs and saw that the Kitchen Light was on. When he went into the Room he saw Ali, in a nice little night gown, sitting at the table drinking some tea.

**Colin:** What are you doing up?

**Ali: **Can't sleep. You?

**Colin: **Nightmares.

**Ali:** Wanna talk about?

**Colin:** No, that's alright. I'll be fine.

Ali didn't buy his "I'll be fine" line and gave him an intense glare.

**Ali: **Sit.

Colin, intimidated by Ali's stare sat down at the table Next to her.

**Ali: **Now, tell me what your dreaming about.

**Colin: ***sighs* Its...Knossoss. I keep hearing him. And its just...

**Ali: **You're scared.

**Colin: **I am NOT scared!

**Ali: **It's ok. I was scared too. The first time I saw that...thing, I thought I was going to die. Afterwards, I just wanted to go home, and put all of that behind me. But you...You told me to stay, tried to make me stay. I swear I wanted to kill you.

**Colin: **Yeah, I remember that. You stuck a sword in my face.

**Ali:** I didn't understand why but I did stay and I'm glad. I faced my fear and I ended up Defeating Knossoss. And who knows? If I fled I might never have been able to find my sister again. And it's thanks to you...

Colin looked down at the table.

**Colin: **Dah, it was no big deal. I would've done that for anybody.

**Ali:** Still...thank you.

Ali then leaned over to give him a light peck on the cheek, as a sign of Thank you, but at the last second Colin turned his head toward her and their lips met in a very light kiss that both quickly Pulled Away from! Both of them Were Flustered and Embarressed.

**Colin:** O_O,, uh, um, uh-

**Ali: ***Blushes* O_O,, Th-th-that was an Accident! I swear! I-I-I was just-

**Colin: **Ye-yeah I-I get it! It's cool. Just an Accident!

**Ali: **Right! No need to tell anyone of this right?

**Colin: **Oh yeah, Rita would Really KILL me if she found out. Yawwwwn! Wow I'm tired. Thanks for the talk. G'night.

Colin then got up and left, leaving Ali alone with her tea.

**Ali: **N-night...*Sighs* *Thinks: Why did I do that? Stupid...*

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal's Cards<strong>

Chivalrous Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 2000)

Lv.6/Light

1 tuner + 1 or more Warrior-type non-tuners

This Card Can not Attack directly. If your Oppnent designates one of your monsters as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card is Destroyed as a result of Battle, you can add 1 "Code of Chivalry" from your deck to your hand.

Chivalrous Sword

This card can only be equpped to "Chivalrous Knight". If this card is equppied to a monster other than "Chivalrous Knight", remove this card from play. If this card is removed from play, destroy one monster on your oppnents side of the field.

Templar Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3800/3400)

Lv.10/Light

When this Card is Synchro Summoned you can activateeach of the following effects: (1) Select 1 card and Remove it from Play. (2) If your Oppenent Controls a Warrior-type monster, you can swicth control of it with this card. If the Controller of this card controls no Warrior-type monsters, destroy all cards (Including this card) on their side of the field.


	10. Chapter 10: Atlantis City

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Atlantis City, Mid-Atlantic, 5:55 Pm. LST*<p>

ATLANTIS CITY! A Beautiful Diamond of the Atlantic Ocean! With Skyscrapers Coming out of the Sea, Sidewalks on top of the water, and Special Buildings UNDER the water, it's a Metropolis Utopia! In the Center was a Giant outdoor Dueling Arena with a Glass floor where the duelists could see the wonders of the sea. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

**Ryan: **BLAAHHH! Gluh…I hate this place…BLAAAH!

Ryan Edge was in the Hotel Room, 12th floor, on the balcony, and very sea sick. In the Main lobby, the Other Rose Duelist's and their guests just arrived in the front lobby.

**Krystal:** This is my kind of city! I just love the atmosphere here! It smells just like the ocean!

**Tybalt:** What's the point of building the city on top of the water?

**Krystal:** Because it's cool! Duh!

Krystal flicks Tybalt's nose and Rita makes her way to a beautiful statue of an ancient sea dragon and was in awe by it.

**Rita:** Wow… Colin, do you see this statue?

**Colin:** Yeah, great…

Rita looked over at Colin who was looking down at the floor. He seemed awfully

distracted today. I wonder why…

**Rita:** Colin, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since this morning.

**Colin:** What's with the third degree! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, ALL RIGHT? ! So stop hounding me already!

**Rita:** Okay! Okay! Geez, relax!

Colin sighed and walked away to calm himself a little bit.

**Colin:** *thinks: Okay, I kissed Ali. That's it. It's over and done with. I just need to not think about it.*

He then thought about and felt embarrassed that he even thought about it. Then, Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

**Sam:** This is so great! Thanks for bringing me.

**Colin:** Yeah, sure, no problem.

**Sam:** Now, on an unrelated note, you wouldn't happen to know if Ali has a boyfriend, do you?

**Colin:** You really like her, don't ya?

**Sam:** Why not? Just look at her!

Sam turned himself and Colin into the direction of Ali, who was talking to Laura about something.

**Sam:** Just look at that strawberry blonde hair… Her flawless complexion… Her slender legs… Her voluptuous bust… And her ravishing lips-

**Colin:** OKAY, I GET IT!

Colin then broke away from Sam and he looked confused as his brother ran away. Makoto was looking at the window of the hotel shop and was looking at a shell bikini.

**Makoto:** Could I pull that look off?

**May:** No, you can't, you fat old hag.

Makoto looked down at May, who was standing next to her, smirking.

**Makoto:** Why don't you go swimming in the kiddie pool? !

**May:** 'Cause I'm about to activate my special plan. You see, when we're walking on the sidewalks next to the water, I'm gonna pretend I see a special fish and fall in. I'll act like I can't swim and when Mr. Griffan falls in to save me, we'll fall in love.

**Makoto:** One problem… The sidewalks are in a glass case. You can't fall in unless you break it.

**May:** Damn, back to the drawing board.

Finally, Derek came back and he had room keys for everybody.

**Derek:** Okay, everybody, here you go. Oh, and at 7, there's supposed to be some special event at the central dueling stage in the middle of the city. All the major NDC dueling teams are gonna be there. And it's formalwear, so you got to dress nice. That means suits for guys and dresses for girls.

**Colin:** Blech!

**Derek:** What now, Colin?

**Colin:** Dude, I don't wear monkey-suits!

**Derek:** You have to; it's the sponsor's rule!

**Colin:** Who's sponsoring it?

**Derek:** Uh… I think it was Team Shadow's manager, Raza something; he had a weird last name.

**Jeremy:** Does that mean Team Shadow is going to be there?

**Derek:** Probably, so you all gotta look nice for all the good duelists out there.

**Colin:** Well, they're gonna have to make an exception, because I get dressed for nobody.

**Derek:** Fine, whatever, not my problem.

Everybody then went up to their rooms to get ready for the event.

*Quebec, Canada, across the street from Industrial Illusions Canada 2:00 PM LST*

Across the street from Industrial Illusions Canada, Nick Hollaland, the only Rose Duelist to not go with the team, was standing there waiting for someone.

**Nick:** *thinks: Well, it's 2:00. The note said wait across the street from that place. So, where is this guy?*

Nick then felt someone grab his shoulder. He grabbed the hand and twisted it. He looked around and he saw that he was twisting the arm of a girl he didn't know.

**Girl:** Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop!

Nick let go of her hand and she rubbed it to try and heal it.

**Girl:** You're one of the Rose Duelists, right?

**Nick:** Who are you?

**Girl:** I'm Cyla Koury!

**Nick:** … Who?

**Cyla:** Oh, come on! I was possessed by one of the gods, you guys saved me! Remember?

**Nick:** Doesn't ring a bell.

**Cyla:** T_T How come you guys never remember me?

**Nick:** Is there a reason you lured me out here?

**Cyla:** Um, yeah, I'm a part of a special investigations unit and I'm looking for any corruption in Industrial Illusions and the Rift organization.

**Nick:** That's that group that likes to steal rare cards, right?

**Cyla:** Right, and I was hoping, since you're a Rose Duelist, if you're able to help me, because you guys can like save the world and stuff.

**Nick:** Why would I waste my time with s stupid criminal investigation?

**Cyla:** It pays really well.

**Nick:** Okay, for the good of the people, I'll help. You got any leads?

**Cyla:** Yeah, this girl, Alice Knightley, she went on a trip to Tokyo a while ago, but she seems to have disappeared.

**Nick:** Any idea where to find her?

**Cyla:** Industrial Illusions America would be a good place to start.

**Nick:** All right, it's gonna be a long flight to California.

Nick and Cyla then left the place, but they didn't know they were being followed.

Back in Atlantis City, Ali was in a regular, long red dress and she was looking herself over in the mirror. Then, Laura entered their room wearing a sparkling black dress.

**Laura:** My God, Ali, you spent so much time in front of the mirror, I swear, one day, you're going to be sucked right into it.

**Ali:** Well, I want to look nice. Is that a crime?

**Laura:** No, but you never cared much about your looks before… Until recently… *gasps* You're finally going after a boy, aren't you?

**Ali:** *blushes* N-No I'm not!

**Laura:** My big sister's finally putting herself out there! She wants to find herself a boyfriend! Oh, I'm so proud!

Laura goes over and hugs her sister tightly.

**Ali:** I-It's-It's nothing like that!

**Laura:** So, who is it? Is it anybody on the team? Can't imagine it being anyone other than Jeremy or Sam; they're the only single guys left.

**Ali:** Laura, stop overanalyzing everything!

**Laura:** You can't hide it from me! You're just totally in love!

**Ali:** I hope not…

**Laura:** Huh?

**Ali:** I-It's nothing. Let's just go.

The ladies left their room and met everyone else down in the lobby. Everyone was either in a nice suit or dress, except Colin, who was in his everyday clothes and Rita was chewing his ear off about it.

**Rita:** Oh, my God, Colin! All you have to wear is a white shirt, a black overcoat and a tie! Is that so hard?

**Colin:** Yes! 'Cause I'm gonna hang myself with that tie after this night is over!

**Derek:** *sighs* Fine, let's just get going.

They all left together and they arrived at the central outdoor dueling stadium, all under the stars. A Band was playing music to offer a sense of Class to the event. The Place was Filled with a bunch of different duelists wearing formalwear, except Colin (go figure), and there were several tables of food, where people could just stand there and pick what they want.

**Krystal: **OOOOH! Fancy Tuna!

Krystal, wearing a strapless azure dress with cuts that showed off her legs, hurried herself over to one of the tables, and grabbed as much Fancy Tuna as she could.

**Ryan:** That girl scares me, sometimes.

**Colin:** Hey, Jeremy, guess who's here.

**Jeremy:** The Ruler of the Evil Empire?

**Colin:** You got it.

NDC Commissioner Robert Ringford approached the team as they entered.

**Ringford:** Welcome. It's a pleasure to have you all here. This must be the entire Team Rose, then? I must say, this is a real star-studded cast.

**Colin:** Cut the crap! We're not here to make a movie; we're here to duel!

**Ringford:** No dueling here, today. This is purely a meet and greet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to introduce our host for the evening.

Ringford then went to the center of the stadium, grabbed a microphone and a spotlight fell upon him.

**Ringford:** Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? Before we Begin, I would like to take this time to talk about a New Initiative. I present to you, the Duel Towers!

A The Video screen On top of the Area showed the Image of a Large Tower that was Standing with a strange glow in the middle of it.

**Ringford: **These towers will project a Field over a certain Area of a city, and All Duels will become more Exciting as when Cards battle, they will virtually cause real damage to the surrounding area. Duels will be More real than Ever and It is my hope, that by year's end we have at least 1 tower in every major city around the world!

The Screen went dark, and then Attention turned Back to Ringford.

**Ringford: **It is MY distinct honor to introduce our host for the evening, Raza Umbra Anguis.

Ringford stood a couple steps back to where the spotlight was, a green flame erupted on the stage and Raza appeared. People were in awe at his impressive entrance and applauded as Raza took off his hat and bowed (As far as they know, it was special effects).

**Raza:** Thank you! Thank you, my lovely audience! You're too kind! But Please, This isn't MY Night! This is a Night for all you Duelists Out there! Many Teams have joined the NDC League, Many of them have faded from existence, but Several Strong Ones, Like "Team Iron Legend" and "Team Templar" have stayed strong. And Of course New Teams Always Rise to take on the mighty Giants like "Team Elemistress" and "Team Rose". I can feel that the Duels this year will be the Best the world has ever seen yet!...Oh wait I got off track, I forgot I need to introduce my team. Ahem! Ladies And Gentleman, It is my Pleasure to introduce, The Number 1 Duel team In the NDC League, The MIGHTY TEAM SHADOW! ! ! !

Three more green flames erupted behind Raza and what emerged were Necros, Raquel and Aki Izayoi, who was really Akiza, but she looked different. Her hair was curled up and dyed green and her outfit was a green leather tracksuit.

**Ryan:** Go figure, his team has the biggest entrance.

**Rita:** Colin, look! That's-

**Colin:** Necros. Well, son of a bitch.

**Raza:** I never get tired of that whole entrance, it's so great! Well, please, enjoy yourselves, this is a night of fun!

Everybody then continued on with their business as the lights turned back on.

**Raquel:** Well, that was utterly pointless.

**Necros:** Yeah, why did you just show us to everybody, Raza?

**Raza:** I didn't show you off to everybody. I just showed you off to the Rose Guardians. Now come on kids, Daddy wants you to enjoy his party. Have some Fun!

Team Shadow Scattered around and looked normal.

**Jeremy: **So that guy was the duelist you encountered in D.C.?

**Colin: **Yeah, that was Necros, I guess he's working for Raza then.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, Magician's Valkyria told me that Mr. Green Flames was the one we had to be worried about.

**Colin: **Yeah I knew from the moment we met him that something was up with him.

**Rita: **No you didn't! I was the one who said that!

**Colin:** Yeah, right, whatever.

As they talked, Krystal was eating her Fancy Tuna when _Gregory Valentine_ (_Team Dragon's Fang_) came up to her.

**Gregory: **Well hello babe! Is it hot in here or is it just you?

**Krystal: **Not interested Douche bag.

Krystal shot him down without even looking up from her food.

**Gregory: **Oh come on babe. Throw me a bone. Cause I think I'm getting one anyway.

**Krystal: **Go away.

**Gregory: **Screw you. There are plenty of ladies here who'd want a piece of this.

**Krystal: **No there isn't.

Gregory walked away and flirted with some other girls who walked by. Necros was standing alone in the corner when _Vincent Silver_ (_Team Iron Legend_) came up to him.

**Vincent:** Hey, you're a Team Shadow member, right?

**Necros:** Yeah, what of it?

**Vincent:** Well, I'm a member of Team Iron Legend.

**Necros:** Big whoop, you want a cookie or something?

He did sort of want a cookie.

**Vincent:** I'm just telling you to watch your back, because we're gonna be the team that knocks yours off your high pedestals!

**Necros:** Tch! Keep dreaming, kid!

**Vincent:** What did you say? !

**Necros:** Look, I'll give you a tip. There's a book that can help you with your dueling skills. It's called "Dueling for Kindergarten Beginners".

**Vincent:** Why you son of a-

He punches Necros right in his chest and it sounded like it hit something hard and metal. Vincent held his own fist as it was red with pain.

**Vincent:** Ow! What the fu-

Necros then punches Vincent in the face and knocks him down.

**Necros:** Watch your language.

Necros walked away as _Xavier Johnson_ and _Kane Tyler_ (both _Team Iron Legend_) came to help their friend and teammate.

**Xavier:** Vince, are you okay?

**Vincent:** That damn son of a bitch!

**Kane:** Hey, don't worry, we're gonna beat his ass!

Ali was standing around very pretty, she had a small plate of entrees but she wasn't eating. She seemed to have to much on her mind.

**Ali:** *Thinks: I'm not in love. I'm sure it's just some over reacting to what happened. Not with HIM anyway. Its not possible-*

**Sally: **Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Clairoux? (Excuse me, Miss Clairoux?)

Ali turned around and saw a Young lady speaking to her,

**Sally: **Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est _Sally_, je suis né et a grandi à Caen. Je suis un duelliste de l'équipe _Parole foncé_. Je vous ai vu duel dans le Tournoi monde. J'espère que je peux être un grand duelliste comme vous un jour. (Pardon me, but It is an Honor to meet you. My name is _Sally_, I was born and Raised in Caen. I Am a Duelist for _Team Dark Word_. I saw you duel in the world Tournament. I hope I can be a great duelist like you someday.)

**Ali: **Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Sally. (I wish you luck, Sally)

Sally Smiled and nodded before walking away. Krystal was standing with Tybalt and they caught up on some old times. When _Isaac Harlson_ (_Team Templar_) came up to them.

**Isaac: **Excuse me, Are you Krystal Skyler?

**Krystal: **Yeah that's me.

**Isaac:** You have the One and Only Templar Knight card ever made right? Can I see it?

**Krystal: **I'm sorry, I don't have it with me right now.

**Isaac: **Okay, I'll get straight to the point then. I will trade you any and all of my cards that I have for your Templar Knight.

**Krystal:** What? ! No!

**Isaac:** Okay, name your price. I will pay anything for that card.

**Krystal:** It's not for sale! Go away!

**Isaac:** Do you know who I am? I am a member of Team Templar. The Templar Knight belongs on this team.

**Krystal:** I don't care! That card means more to me than anything! I am not going to just give it up!

**Isaac:** Well, fine. We'll see about that.

Isaac walked away and scarfed down her fancy tuna with anger.

**Tybalt:** Krystal, you should slow down or you're going to-

**Krystal:** Khkh! *starts choking*

Krystal was choking on the piece of tuna. She banged her chest and she was able to swallow it.

**Tybalt:** Choke.

_Skyler Edge_ (Team Dragon's Fang) was standing alone in an opposite corner when Ryan came up to him.

**Ryan:** Hey, Skyler. How have you been?

**Skyler:** Hey.

**Ryan:** It's been a while. How've you been?

**Skyler:** Good, you?

**Ryan:** Can't complain. But get this, I'm a father now.

**Skyler:** Really?

**Ryan:** Yeah, hard to believe, huh? So I heard you're a part of Team Dragon's Fang.

**Skyler:** Yep.

**Ryan:** Glad to see you haven't changed, bro.

**Skyler:** You too.

As Ryan was having a very interesting conversation with his brother, Colin and Marc were talking with Jeremy.

**Marc:** Hey, Jerome! I saw Makoto and she's wearing a kimono. Nice, very nice.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, she's… nice.

**Colin:** Well, what are you waiting for? Ask her to dance.

**Jeremy:** Why would I do that? !

**Colin:** 'Cause Marc is going to ask to slow down the tempo, making it perfect for a slow dance, with your bodies close together.

Marc then left to talk to the band and then Jeremy made a gesture like he was trying to choke Colin.

**Colin: **Now that Marcs gone I wanted to ask you something. See that girl Over there, the one that appered with Team Shadow?

Colin pointed to Aki Izayoi who was just standing by herself.

**Colin: **Doesn't she look familiar to you?

**Jeremy: **Yeah, she does…why don't you ask her?

**Colin: **Na, she's part of Team Shadow so she'll probably just tell me to piss. On top of that I'm probably just Paranoid.

Colin sighed and looked back at Aki one last time before turning back to Jeremy.

**Colin:** Now about you and Makoto! You're not gonna get anywhere just by acting like an innocent schoolboy. If you want to be with Makoto, you gotta take some action.

The band started playing slower and the lights got dimmer. People actually started getting into couples and started to dance. Jeremy then saw Makoto standing by herself, so he walked over, asked her to dance and the two started slow-dancing. Colin looked over and saw Rita standing nearby and went to her.

**Colin: **Well Hello there. Would you care to Dance?

**Rita: ***sigh* I guess so…

Colin took Rita's Hand and brought her body close to his. They moved with the music while looking into each others eyes.

**Rita: **Colin, I have to say this is a nice surprise.

**Colin: **Whys that?

**Rita: **I just didn't expect this from you of all people. I mean you always seem so distant, it's almost symbolic that your holding me close now-

**Colin: **I'm sorry.

**Rita: **Huh?

**Colin: **Look Rita I'm sorry. For not treating the way you deserve. I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm afraid that-

Rita put a finger on his lips to have him stop talking.

**Rita: **Colin, you don't have to worry. Nothing you do will ever make me think any less of you. I love you.

Rita smiled at him warmly and this allowed Colin to Smile back. As they Continued to dance, Ali was sitting by herself. She watched as Marc took Laura away to dance.

**Ali: ***Thinks: This is so stupid. Why would they want to dance now?*

**Sam: **um, Hey Ali?

Ali turned and saw Sam Standing by her.

**Sam: **I was hoping you could honor me with a dance…Please?

Sam held out his hand to her. Ali looked confused at first, but then nodded with a smile. She took his hand and they danced together. The whole area was filled with couples dancing. However, in the back area, _Boris_ the leader of _Team Dark World_, was talking with Raza. Raza had just handed him a Card.

**Boris: **Why you giving this to me?

**Raza: **Because were hoping for a duel tomorrow. Your Team against Team Rose. I just want to make sure you guys win against them.

**Boris: **We can win without your card.

**Raza: **Oh I'm sure you can. I just want to give you some insurance, because I think the Roses are trying to steal your teammate Sally away.

**Boris: **What?

**Raza: **Yeah, I saw her talking to Ali Clairoux. An Influence Duelist like her, was trying to talk your friend into joining the Roses. I why not? Sally looks up to Ali doesn't she? The Perfect backstab! I'm sure its nothing, but winning against them will see to it NOTHING Happens.

**Boris: **Te ublyudki! (Those Bastards) Fine! Make Your Duel! BUT RAZA! I swear if this is some sort of trick I will "Otrezhʹte vashi shary"!

**Raza: **Hey hey! There's No need to "Otrezhʹte moi yaĭtsa". Its settled then. Tomorrow "Team Dark World" will duel "Team Rose".

As Boris walked away Raza's eyes looked like a serpents eyes as he smirked sinisterly.


	11. Chapter 11: Duel with Team Dark World

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Atlantis City, Hotel Lobby, 2:10 pm. LST*<p>

**Derek: **Where the Hell is Colin?

Team Rose had all met in the Lobby. Their duel with Team Dark World is at 3 and Derek decided to have the team meet an Hour earlier to go over Strategy…the one problem was Colin wasn't in there yet.

**Derek: **If he's still sleeping I'm going to kick his Ass SO HARD! ! !

**Ali:** Give him a break. He's been having trouble sleeping lately.

**Derek:** That's no excuse to sleep in until 2.

**Colin:** Yaaaaaaaawn! I'm up.

Colin finally showed up and he looked freaking exhausted.

**Colin:** Yeah, I'm here, so let's talk and stuff.

**Derek:** Okay, quick review! Our duel with Team Dark World is a 4-on-4 single elimination match. Their members include Tristian, Sally, Molly and Boris, the leader, and they duel in that order, too. Tristian and Boris are the best duelists, so if we beat Tristian first, we might have a good chance of taking out the other two members. So, I think we should start out strong, but keep our best duelist as our closure.

**Colin:** Oh, cool, I'm the closure. Got it.

**Derek:** Actually… I was thinking Ali.

**Colin:** O_O What? !

**Derek:** I think she's the best duelist on the team.

**Colin:** You've got to be freakin' kidding me!

**Ali:** What's so unbelievable about that?

**Colin:** Because I'm the best duelist on the team!

**Jeremy:** Well, let's see. Let's compare your one NDC championship compared to her 22. Now let's compare your World Championships to hers. Oh, wait, you don't have one.

**Colin:** … Ouch, Jeremy.

**Derek:** Fine, Colin, you can go up before Ali. But we need someone who can start strong in a duel to go first.

**Marc:** Hey, let me do it. I can start strong.

**Laura:** Yeah, but then you choke.

**Marc:** Oh, come on, Laura. I bet I can take that guy out.

**Derek:** Okay, fine. And Sam, you can go second.

**Sam:** Wha? Me? Why?

**Derek:** Because you never dueled professionally before. We toss you out there and they won't know what to expect.

**Sam:** All right.

**Derek:** Okay, that's the order then. Marc, Sam, Colin and Ali.

**Krystal:** Hey, everybody! Tybalt's got a surprise for us!

Everyone looked over toward Krystal and Tybalt and Tybalt was holding a box.

**Tybalt:** Uh, Krystal suggested this, but I took the liberty of designing special outfits.

**Colin:** Outfits? Are you serious?

**Tybalt:** Oh, shut up.

Tybalt puts the box down, opens it and reveals a team jacket with the words Team Rose on the back with the Team insignia printed on it. The insignia resembled a rose with ten different colored petals.

**Rita:** Wow, that looks just like the Spirit Rose.

**Colin:** Nice.

Colin takes a jacket out of the box and holds it up.

**Colin:** This is just sweet.

Inside the Atlantis City stadium, Commissioner Ringford sat in his private suite and was sitting across from Raza while they were playing a game of chess.

Ringford moved a bishop and took one of Raza's pawns.

**Raza:** The pawns are doing exactly what they should.

Raza then moved a knight and took Ringford's bishop.

**Raza:** I just hope Boris plays that little card I gave him.

**Ringford:** What kind of card did you give him?

**Raza:** One that reflects his soul. It reflects the souls of all men, of course. It is a sin that they relish in too much.

Ringford then moved a rook. Raza then noticed that in the corner of the suite, he saw a small globe. He walked over and picked it up.

**Raza:** Hey, you don't mind if I steal this, do you?

**Ringford:** Why do you want it?

**Raza:** To be a map of the future.

Ringford smirked and Raza had the thing enveloped in green flames as it disappeared.

**Raza:** Well, I gotta get a better seat. I wanna watch the duel.

Raza then enveloped himself in green flames and disappeared. Ringford then looked at the chessboard and then out at the dueling arena.

**Ringford:** And so it begins. And once it ends, this world and the spirit world will both be mine.

Team Rose had arrived at the stadium and those who weren't dueling were sitting in the stands and those who were stood over by the arena. Cameras had surrounded the area as the Duel was about to commence, and there was Colorful Commentary by Radio and TV Personality Zack Rucker.

**Zack: **YOyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo! All you dueling Dudes and Babes out there, this is your MC for the Day, Zack Rucker, Here LIVE to show off a duel Between Team Dark World and Team Rose! This will be Totally Righteous! Alright, let's get this Game Rollin!

Marc had already taken the stage as did his opponent, Tristian.

**Tristian:** I hope you're ready for a beatdown!

**Marc:** No, I hope you're ready to be beat up!

**Laura:** GO MARC! KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!

**Makoto:** I'm sorry, could you be any louder?

**Laura:** Sure I can! MAAAAAAAAARC!

In his suite, Ringford was holding a glass of wine and the glass shattered. Meanwhile, on the side of the arena, Boris was watching and was talking with Tristian.

**Boris:** We can't afford to lose this. They mock us by thinking we're weak. Show them otherwise.

**Tristian:** Don't worry, I got this.

**Marc (LP 4000):** You ready to duel or what?

**Tristian (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Dark Ice Glacial Shield (Lv.4 0/2250) in defense mode!

A medium-sized glacier appeared on Tristian's side of the field.

**Tristian:** Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Marc:** *draws* I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1600/1600) in attack mode! Then, I'll set two cards face-down!

**Tristian:** *draws* Now, I activate Glacial Shield's effect! During my Standby Phase, I can select one Water or Dark monster in my deck with less defense points than it and add it to my hand!

Tristian selects his card and his deck was auto-shuffled.

**Tristian:** Then, I release Glacial Shield to summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000)! And when he's Tribute Summoned, I can select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards and destroy them!

Marc's face-down cards were both destroyed.

**Tristian:** But before the attack proceeds, I activate my face-down Trap Perfect Ice Sculpture! This creates an Ice Sculpture Token with the same Level, Type, Attack and Defense points and Attribute! Then I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* Then I activate the Spell Preserved In Ice! This allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard, but it can't attack or switch battle positions! I choose to bring back the Tuner monster Dark Ice Trilobite (Lv.2 200/200)!

Incased in a massive glacier was a somewhat fossilized bug.

**Tristian:** But I don't plan to attack with him, I plan to tune! I now tune Dark Ice Trilobite with my Ice Sculpture Token to Synchro Summon Dark Ice Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2000)

An Ice Dragon Flew Down onto the Arena with Malice intent. Once it touched down the entire floor of the arena turned to ice.

**Tristian: **Now, Dark Ice Dragon, Destroy his Strategist of the Ice Barrier. Dark Blizzard Flare!

The Dark Ice Dragon fired a Blue Flame at the Strategist inflicting 1400 points of damage to Marc.

**Tristian: **Now Mobius will attack You Directly!

Mobius charged toward Marc and punched him, dealing out 2400 points of damage. The glass looked like it shattered and water splashed up. It appeared that Marc fell through the glass and into the ocean.

**Laura:** MARC!

**Tristian:** What the hell…?

When the smoke cleared, Marc was kneeling up and hovering over the water that looked like it was disturbed.

**Marc (LP 200):** Whoa! This must be that Duel Tower Ringford designed.

**Ringford:** *thinks: Perfect. The test run is going very well.*

Marc stood up and dusted himself off.

**Marc:** *draws* All right, let's see if I can come back from this. I activate the Spell Card Medallion of the Ice Barrier! This allows me to add 1 Ice Barrier monster from my Deck to my hand! Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I activate the Spell Card Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! Here's how it works: I show you three different Ice Barrier monsters in my hand, and then I can select 1 card you control and destroy it. Then I can Special Summon any Ice Barrier monster from my hand! So, I destroy your Dark Ice Dragon!

Marc revealed three Ice Barrier monsters in his hand: Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier and General Grunard of the Ice Barrier. A triangle appeared where Marc and Tristian were dueling and a blizzard started within that triangle. The blizzard destroyed Dark Ice Dragon and as the blizzard subsided, Marc summoned General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (Lv.8 2800/1000).

**Marc:** But that's not all! Since that was a Special Summon, I can Normal Summon the Tuner monster Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Lv.2 1200/800)! Then I activate General Grunard's ability! I can summon another Ice Barrier monster in addition to my usual Normal Summon, so I now summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1700/900)! Now, General Grunard will attack Mobius!

General Grunard pulled out an ice sword and slashed Mobius with it, destroying it and inflicting Tristian with 400 points of damage.

**Tristian (LP 3600):** Since Dark Ice Dragon was destroyed, 3 Ice Tokens (Lv.1 0/0) appear on my field in defense mode!

**Marc:** Then Dewdark and Dance Princess will destroy two of them!

Dewdark and Dance Princess destroyed two of the Ice Tokens, leaving only one left.

**Marc:** Since I have no other cards in my hand, I'll end my turn!

**Tristian:** *draws* *thinks: Damn! There's nothing else I can do, except this!* I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Marc:** *draws* Time to end this! Dance Princess destroy that last Ice Token!

Dance Princess threw her chakrams at the last Ice Token and destroyed it.

**Tristian:** I activate the Trap Infinite Prison! By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can select a monster in my Graveyard and Set it down as a Spell Card!

Tristian discards a card in his hand and places Mobius in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

**Marc:** Now, Dewdark and Grunard will attack you directly!

Grunard and Dewdark joined attacks and reduced Tristian's Life Points to 0.

**Tristian (LP 0):** Since the turn's not over yet, I can activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Quick Token! This summons a Quick Token (Lv.1 0/0) to the field in defense mode!

**Marc (LP 200):** Well then, that's game, you lose!

**Laura:** Yay, Marc! I love you! That's my boyfriend out there!

Tristian left the arena and went up to Sally, who was getting ready to duel.

**Tristian:** Sally, I left you a pretty good combo. Use it wisely.

**Sally:** I will, don't you worry.

Sally then ran out onto the field, ready to duel. In the Stands, Raza stood at the very highest seat in the stadium and watched the duel.

**Raza: ***Thinks: They better play that card, or I'm going to be really upset.*

Raza was shuffling a deck of Cards in his hands, and a dark Aura started to radiate from them. Sally drew her cards and was ready to duel.

**Sally: **Alright here I go! *Draws* First I'll destroy Infinite Prison to add Mobius the Frost Monarch to My Hand. Then I'll sacrifice the Quick Token to Summon Mobius to the Field! Then I'll activate the Spell Assistance of the Monarchs! This allows me to Special Summon a Monarch Card from my hand, but treat it as a Tribute summon, And I Summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (Lv.5 2400/1000)! And when he's Tribute Summoned, I can destroy 1 monster on the field and I choose your General Grunard!

Zaborg sent an electric blast from its hand and shot it at General Grunard, destroying him.

**Sally:** Now Zaborg will destroy Dewdark. Thunder Blast!

Zaborg fired a bolt of lightning from his fists that Struck Dewdark and destroyed him. The Lightning than ricocheted off and struck the wall just below the stands where the audience were sitting. The Wall was blown away and the audience started to freak out at the destruction being caused. Raza was just laughing.

**Raza: **Hahaha! What Frightened little children they all are. The worst part is that this is the reality of the world they live in. Pointless destruction caused by others' actions. They should wake up out of their cozy little sheltered lives and see the truth! But no they just look away and watch a stupid little card game to escape their reality. What arrogant little bastards!

**Marc (LP 0):** Dang, not even a chance to counter attack.

Marc went back to the area and saw Sam Getting ready.

**Sam: **Now I gotta Be Impressive now!

**Colin: **You? Impressive? Yeah right.

**Sam: **I'll show you!

**Ali: **Good luck Sam.

Sam blushed and Gave her a confident thumbs up and went onto the stage, He avoided the Hole in the ground caused by Mobius' earlier attack and he drew his cards.

**Sam (LP 4000): **You ready for a Real duel Babe?

**Sally: **Why? You gonna surrender and have Ali duel?

**Sam: **No! You're Dueling me! *Draws* *Thinks: Ok I have Dance Princess of the Ice barrier on the field…that ain't gonna help. So let's see…* I'll discard 2 Level 4 Machine-type monsters from my hand to Special Summon Machina Fortress (Lv.7 2500/1600)! Then, he'll attack Zaborg!

Machina Fortress aimed its cannon at Zaborg and shot a massive beam at it, destroying it and inflicting 100 points of damage to Sally.

**Sam:** I'll set two cards face-down to end the turn!

**Sally (LP 3900):** *draws* I'll summon Dark Wolf (Lv.4 1800/1000) and I'll Tribute it to special Summon Dark Werewolf (Lv.8 2800/2000)!

First a Shadow of a Wolf appeared on the field but then turned into a Shadow of a Werewolf with sharp claws and Fangs.

**Sally:** And he'll attack your Machina Fortress!

**Sam:** I activate the Trap Threatening Roar! This stops you from declaring any attacks this turn!

**Sally:** I'll end my turn with a face-down card!

**Sam:** *draws* First, I'll activate Card Destruction to force us to discard our entire hands and draw the same amount we discarded!

They both discard their hands and draw more cards.

**Sam:** I activate the Spell Soul Release to remove 5 monsters in my Graveyard from play! *removes 5 monsters from play* Then, I'll activate my face-down Trap Return from a Different Dimension! Now I can bring back Machina Gearframe (Lv.4 1800/0), Red Gadget (Lv.4 1300/1500) and Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! That's an all-star line-up, right? But wait, here comes the closure!

**Makoto:** What's with the football terminology?

**Rita:** It's baseball. A closure is a pitcher who comes out to win the game.

**Makoto:** Oh, really? I don't know that much about sports.

**Sam:** Now, with Cyber Dragon on the field, I can send him and other Machine monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (Lv.8 0/0)!

**Colin:** Nice, Sam!

**Sam:** For each monster I sent to the Graveyard to summon him, he gains 1000 attack points! I used Cyber Dragon, Machina Gearframe, Machina Fortress and Red Gadget! That's four monsters and 4000 attack points! Now he'll attack your Dark Werewolf!

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon charged up energy in its body and mouth and it fired that blast at Dark Werewolf.

**Sally:** I activate the Trap Magic Cylinder! This will take your attack and deflect the damage to you!

Fortress Dragon's attack went through one of the Cylinders and came out of the other one and it headed right toward Sam.

**Sam:** I activate the Quickplay Spell De-Fusion! This returns a Fusion Monster to my Extra Deck and summons all the Fusion Material Monsters from my Graveyard!

Chimeratech defuses, but the whizzed by him and blew up another wall, right by Colin, Ali and Marc.

**Colin:** Heaven almighty, Sam! Aim a little closer to us next time, why don't ya? !

**Sam:** Hey, it wasn't my fault! *thinks: But what a huge mistake, and now I don't have anything strong enough to take out that Dark Werewolf. Most of my monsters were Special Summoned in defense mode, but I still got Machina Fortress.* Machina Fortress, attack Mobius!

Machina Fortress attacked Mobius and destroyed him, inflicting 100 points of damage to Sally.

**Sam:** I'll switch Dance Princess into defense mode and end my turn!

**Sally (LP 3800):** *draws* First, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! Then I'll activate my Fairy Meteor Crush! I'll equip it to him so he can inflict piercing damage! Then, I'll activate another Equip Spell, Heartbreaker, to Dark Werewolf!

**Sam:** Oh, damn!

**Sam:** Now Zaborg will attack your Machina Gearframe!

Zaborg destroyed Machina Gearframe, inflicting 2400 points of damage to Sam's Life Points.

**Sally: **And Now, Dark Werewolf will attack you directly!

The Dark Werewolf jumped over all other monsters and slashed Sam across the chest inflicting 2800 points of damage.

**Sam (LP 0):** We're not done yet!

**Sally:** That's 2 down!

Boris and Tristan were watching the duel as Sam went back to bring out the next duelist.

**Tristan: **Alright! Way to Go Sal!

**Boris: **It was wise of you to convince me to bring your girlfriend onto the team.

**Tristan: **She's the best I know, other than you Boris.

**Boris: **Do you think she would leave if she received a better offer to join a better team?

**Tristan: **What? No, not Sally.

**Boris: **I hope your right.

Sam returned to the others and Colin was already to go.

**Colin:** Nice job, Sam. You did good.

**Sam:** Are you kidding? I barely touched her.

**Colin:** I know, I was hoping you'd do just that.

**Sam:** Huh?

**Colin:** Now I'm gonna show you why I'm supposed to be the closure instead of little Miss French Braid over there.

**Ali:** Are you still complaining about that? ! You are such a child!

**Colin:** Yeah, I'm a child who's about to kick some ass!

Colin got his Duel Disk on and jumped onto the stage.

**Zack:** Now Colin Kennat takes the stage! Will he be able to even the score, or will Sally take a third victim?

**Colin (LP 4000):** I hope you're ready, French Fry, it's my move! *draws* *thinks: Thanks for the Cyber Dragon, bro! It's nice!* I activate the Spell Power Bond! This is like Polymerization exclusively for Machines! I now fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the two in my hand to summon the Cyber End Dragon (Lv.10 4000/2800)! And thanks to Power Bond, his attack is doubled, so its attack is now 8000!

**Sally:** 8000? !

**Colin:** That's right, now Cyber End Dragon, attack Dark Werewolf! Super Strident Blaze!

Cyber End Dragon's three heads spewed a blue, laser-like fire at Sally's Dark Werewolf and destroyed it, reducing Sally's Life Points to 0.

**Zack:** Yoooooo! It's a one-hit wonder! Yo!

**Colin:** Next!

Sally went back to her team and she looked sad and felt even worse.

**Sally: **Sorry, there was nothing I can do.

**Tristan: **Don't worry about it Sal. You did great. And because of Power Bond's Effect he'll take damage equal to his Cyber End Dragons attack.

**Molly: **Not Right away he won't.

Molly, another member of Team Dark world got her Deck and Duel disk ready.

**Tristan: **What are you talking about Molly?

**Molly: **Becaue He beat Sally, I must take my turn. NDC rules state when an opponent is defeated, the effects of all cards are negated until the next turn. So, he won't feel Power Bond's effect until he officially ends his turn. And with his Cyber End Dragon, he can end this duel in two turns without losing a single Life Point.

**Boris:** You better stop him.

**Molly:** I can try.

Molly then got up onto the stage and drew her 5 cards.

**Molly (LP 4000):** *draws* I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This will keep you from attacking me for 3 turns! Then I'll set one card and a monster face-down! Your move!

**Colin:** *draws* *thinks: Damn! So much for winning this thin fast! Oh well, it's more fun this way.* I'll sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon Spell Canceller (Lv.5 1800/1600)! And with him out, all Spell Cards are negated, such as your Swords and my Power Bond, which makes me free to attack you! Cyber End Dragon, attack her face-down monster!

Cyber End Dragon attacked Molly's face-down monster and destroyed it.

**Molly:** You just destroyed Dark Knight Einrich (Lv.4 1600/2000)! When he's destroyed, all battle damage I take this turn becomes 0!

**Colin:** Oh, well, I can still destroy your Zaborg. Machina Fortress, attack Zaborg!

Machina Fortress destroyed Zaborg, but Molly took no damage due to her knight's effect.

**Molly:** I activate the Trap Two-Pronged Capture! If you destroyed 2 of my monsters this turn, I gain control of the monster with the highest attack power on your field! And I think your Cyber End Dragon has the highest attack, doesn't it?

**Colin:** Oh, damn.

Cyber End Dragon then switched fields.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down!

**Molly:** Pity, I was hoping for something more from a great duelist such as you.

**Colin:** Aw, shucks, you're making me blush.

**Molly: **My uncle told me all about your rare Machine cards. I wanted to see them all for myself.

**Colin:** Your uncle has great taste. Who is he?

**Molly:** Clyde Edwards.

**Colin:** … Oh, double damn.

**Molly:** Don't worry. I'm not part of his "organization". I'm just an honorable duelist with no malicious intent, whatsoever. *draws* Except right now, Cyber End Dragon, attack!

**Colin:** I activate Mirror Force! Now your attack goes right back at ya!

Cyber End Dragon's attack was reflected right back at it and it was destroyed.

**Molly:** Good move, but mine is better! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Cyber End Dragon!

**Colin:** Lucky for me its attack goes back down to 4000 then.

**Molly:** I end my turn with one card face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500)! Now, I tune Robotic Alchemist with Machina Fortress to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! And since I used Robotic Alchemist to Synchro Summon a Machine-type Synchro Monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap you control! And I'll destroy your face-down card!

Molly's face-down card, Gravity Bind, was destroyed.

**Colin:** Then I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Machina Fortress! And I count 2 Machines on the field, so Dragonic Machine King gains 1000 attack points! But he also gains 500 more for Cyber End Dragon! So now his attack power is at 5000! And he'll attack your Cyber End Dragon!

Dragonic Machine King destroyed Cyber End Dragon and inflicted 1000 points of damage to Molly.

**Colin:** And now my other monsters are free to declare a direct attack!

**Molly (LP 3000):** I play Battle Fader (Lv.1 0/0)! When you declare a direct attack, I can summon Battle Fader from my hand to end the Battle Phase!

**Colin:** Fine, I'll finish my turn with a face-down!

**Molly:** *draws* I'll sacrifice Battle Fader to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000)! And when he's Tribute summoned, I can remove one card on the field from play and if it's a Dark monster, you take 1000 points of damage! Since you control no Dark monsters, I'll just remove Dragonic Machine King from play!

Dragonic Machine King vanished into thin air.

**Molly:** Now, Caius will attack Spell Canceller!

Cauis charged up a shadow ball, threw it at Spell Canceller and destroyed it, inflicting 600 points of damage to Colin.

**Molly:** Now that that thing's out of the way, I activate the Field Spell Yami! This increases the attack power of all Fiends and Spellcasters by 200 and reduces the attack of Fairies by the same amount! Oh yeah, my Sowrds are back in effect until the End of your next turn! That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 3400):** *draws* I activate Premature Burial to bring back Robotic Alchemist at the cost of 800 Life Points! Then I summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/850)! Now, I tune Robotic Alchemist with Mechanicalchaser and Machina Fortress to Synchro Summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! MACHINE OVERLORD!

The stadium shook as the mighty Machine Overlord came out of the ground.

**Colin (LP 2600):** And now I use Robotic Alchemist's effect to destroy your Swords!

The Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed and Colin's monsters were free to attack again.

**Colin:** Now, Machine Overlord, attack Caius! ATOMIC CRUSH!

Machine Overlord delivered a massively devastating punch to Caius, destroying him and inflicting 1400 points of damage to Molly.

**Colin:** And thanks to Yami, Dance Princess gains a slight boost in power since she's a Spellcaster! Dance Princess, attack!

Dance Princess attacked Molly directly, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**Molly (LP 0):** Son of a…

Molly walked off the stage and saw Boris getting ready.

**Molly:** Sorry, Boris, I-

Boris walked right past her, pushing her a little bit to get her out of the way and made his way to the stage.

**Molly:** What the hell was that about? !

**Boris (LP 4000):** I will end this duel with my own hands! You will not make me look like a fool!

**Colin:** Dude, who's making you look like a fool? We're just having a duel.

**Boris:** You will not fool me! I know about your sinister game! *draws*Since I have Yami on the field, I can summon my very best monster! I Special Summon Kage no Yami (Lv.1 0/0)!

A black sphere came out of the dark abyss of the Yami Field Spell.

**Colin:** What's so special about that card?

**Boris:** When he's Special Summoned, he gains the stats and abilities of one of your monsters!

The black sphere transformed into the shape of Machine Overlord, right down to the last detail.

**Colin:** You've got to be kidding me!

**Boris:** No, I'm not kidding. I now activate the Spell Card Illegal Hand! This forces me to remove all cards in my hand from play! And for each card I removed from play, Kage no Yami gains 300 more attack points! Now, Kage no Yami, destroy Machine Overlord!

Kage no Yami attacked in the same way as Machine Overlord and destroyed him, inflicting Colin with 1400 points of damage.

**Boris:** Hahahaha! Your move, but it will do you no good!

**Colin (LP 1200):** *draws* I play the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back Machine Overlord! Then I'll use his special ability! I remove a Machine monster from play, and he gains half of its attack points until the turn's end! I remove Cyber End Dragon from play so he gains 2000 extra attack points! Now, Machine Overlord, claim your vengeance!

Machine Overlord, with his newfound strength, destroyed Kage no Yami and inflicted Boris with 600 points of damage.

**Colin:** And now Dance Princess will attack you directly!

Dance Princess attacked Boris directly and inflicted him with 1900 points of damage.

**Colin:** That ends my turn!

**Rita:** Go, Colin! End this duel!

**Laura:** Use that Dance Princess! That is one good card!

The crowd was starting to cheer Colin on as he was almost finished. Raza just kept watching the duel and smirked as he noticed that this made Boris even angrier.

**Boris (LP 1500):** *thinks: Listen to them! Ugh! This is MY time to win! I will not let this slip away!* Now that your turn has ended, all the cards I removed from play with Illegal Hand return to my hand! *draws* *Thinks: It's Raza's Card! …Fine!* I will Now Remove EVERY CARD IN MY HAND AND DECK FROM PLAY!

**Raza:** *Thinks: Yes!*

**Colin: **What? Why would you do something so Stupid?

**Boris: **So I can win! I summon Pride Sublimium (Lv.0 4400/5000)!

An angelic, devil-like creature appeared on Boris' side of the field. A dark aura had surrounded the aura with an all-too-familiar feeling.

**Colin:** *thinks: This is just like Necros and Apocalypse!*

As the card was summoned, it felt like it was draining energy from someplace.

*New Domino City, Undisclosed Location*

The three Emperors of Yliaster sat on their high chairs when they finally noticed that their circuit was becoming undone.

**Jakob:** What's happening?

**Primo:** The circuit's unraveling!

**Lester:** All our hard work! What's doing this? !

The Yliaster were then shown a vision of the duel happening right now and they noticed that all the circuit's energy was being drained by Pride Sublimium.

**Primo:** That monster… !

The Yliaster were shown another vision of Raza, sitting in the stands, smirking. He then looked up as if he knew the Yliaster were watching. He smiled at them and waved hello.

**Lester:** That snake!

**Jakob:** He will pay for this.

Back at Atlantis City, the duel continued.

**Boris:** As long as Pride is on the field, you can't declare an attack! Plus, he's unaffected by all card effects!

**Colin:** No way! He's too powerful!

**Boris:** Exactly, which will allow me to win! Attack Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!

Pride flew across the stage and was about to attack Dance Princess.

**Colin:** Wait, I have a Trap!

**Boris:** Your Trap won't affect my Pride!

**Colin:** I don't plan for it to, 'cause I activate Covering Fire! When a monster's attacked while I control another monster, I can increase the attack target's attack by the monster's attack! Now, Machine Overlord, assist Dance Princess now!

Machine Overlord threw his arm in Pride's path and protected Dance Princess as her attack power jumped from 1900 to 5900. Dance Princess then jumped over Machine Overlord and struck Pirde with her chakrams, destroying it and reducing Boris' Life Points to 0.

**Raza:** It's almost symbolic. His own pride was his downfall.

Raza then disappeared into his wall of green flames. As the duel ended, the duel towers deactivated and the damage done from the battle were now nonexistent. Colin then went back to his team, where everyone seemed to have gathered now.

**Colin (LP 1200):** And that is why I deserve to be the closer, ladies and gentlemen!

**Ali:** Fine! Fine! I get it! You can close! Whatever!

**Marc:** Who are we dueling next? I'm feeling pretty good about this!

The team returned to their hotel where they had a toast to their small victory.

**Colin:** To all we defeated and all we shall defeat! Cheers!

**Everyone:** Cheers!

The celebration was interrupted by a large, old man in a white hood who just entered the room.

**Jakob:** Which one of you was the one who defeated Team Dark World today?

There was a moment of silence, as everyone seemed a little cautious about the old man.

**Colin:** That was me, old man. Why do you want to know?

**Jakob:** Come with me, I have much to speak with you.

**Colin:** Sorry, I just don't go with white-hooded guys who show up out of nowhere. I'm just paranoid like that.

**Jakob:** Did I say you had a choice?

Suddenly, Colin and Jakob just suddenly vanished out of thin air.

**Rita:** Colin! Oh, now I've got a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristian's Cards<strong>

Dark Ice Glacial Shield

Aqua/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 2250)

Level 4/DARK

When you Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card, it is switched into Defense Position. If this card is face-up on youe side of the field during your Standby Phase, you can select 1 WATER or DARK monster with less DEF this card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

Perfect Ice Scuplture

Trap

Select 1 monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Ice Sculpture Token" on your side of the field. The Level, ATK, DEF, Type and Attribute of the "Ice Sculpture Token" is equal to that of the selected monster.

Preserved in Ice

Spell

Select 1 monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster summoned by this effect cannot attack or switch Battle Positions.

Dark Ice Trilobite

Aqua/Tuner (ATK 200 DEF 200)

Level 2/DARK

This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster except for the Synchro Summon of a WATER or DARK Synchro Summon.

Dark Ice Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2000)

Level 8/WATER

1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 card on the field. The selected card cannot attack, activate effects or switch Battle Positions. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 3 "Ice Tokens" (Aqua-type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

Quick Token

Spell/Quickplay

Special Summon 1 "Quick Token" (Fairy-type/LIGHT/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field.

**Sally's Cards**

Assistance of the Monarchs

Spell

Special Summon 1 "Monarch" monster from your hand and treat it as a Tribute Summon.

Dark Wolf

Beat/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1000)

Level 4/DARK

During a battle between this attacking card and Defense Position monster whose DEF is less than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Dark Werewolf

Beast/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2000)

Level 8/DARK

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by tributing 1 "Dark Wolf" on your side of the field.

**Molly's Cards**

Dark Knight Einrich

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 2000)

Level 4/DARK

During the turn this card was destroyed as a result of battle, all Battle Damage beomes 0.

Two-Pronged Capture

Trap

Activate only when 2 or more monsters you control were destroyed this turn. The monster with the highest ATK on your opponent's side of the field switches controllers.

**Boris' Cards**

Kage no Yami

Fiend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

If you control a face-up "Yami", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls. The ATK, DEF, type, Attribute and effects of this card become that of the selected monster. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each pf your cards that was removed from play.

Pride Sublimium

Fiend/Effect (ATK 4400 DEF 5000)

Level 0/DARK

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing all cards in your hand, Deck and Graveyard from play. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you do not lose the Duel and your opponent cannot declare an attack. This card cannot be affected by card effects.

Illegal Hand

Spell

Remove from play all cards in your hand. During the End Phase of our opponent's turn, return all cards removed from play by this effect to your hand.


	12. Chapter 12: The Enemy of my Enemy

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Phew! just in time for people getting home from school! ^^**

**Pleaase Enjoy and Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*Ambion Hill, South of Market Bosworth, England, 1485 LSY*<p>

Colin found himself floating high above a field on a cold, dark and cloudy day. Below him, two armies were in a clash on the field. One Army was wearing Red Colored Armor and the other Army had White Colored armor. Colin had no Idea what he was watching when Jakob appeared next to him.

**Colin: **Ok Old Man, Where the Hell Am I?

**Jakob: **You are at the battle of Bosworth Fields in England. The Year is 1485.

**Colin: **1485? England? We are in the Middle of the War of the Roses aren't we?

**Jakob:** Indeed we are.

**Colin: **The war was Between the House of Lancaster and the House of York. Respectfully they were known for the Red Rose house seal and the White Rose house seal that represent their houses…I'm thinking there's some sort of connection here.

**Jakob: **You catch on quickly, but before I explain turn your attention northward.

Jakob pointed north and Colin looked that way and was shocked to find an Army of Goblins and Dragons entering the fight and tearing the Red Army apart.

**Colin:** …The history books failed to mention all of that…

**Jakob:** Those are monsters from the Spirit World, summoned by _Sheh Umbra Et Veneficus_. And that is him over there.

Jakob pointed to a man wearing a long dark Robe with a steel Collar around his neck standing far behind the lines standing on top of a golden gryphon with a black Aura around it. His Eyes were cold and soulless and he watched everyone kill each other.

**Colin: **Wait! Who? What's going on!

**Jakob: **Ah, and here Comes your connection to this time frame.

Jakob Pointed down toward the front lines and a sudden wall of Fire appeared and torched the Goblins and White-armored soldiers. The Fires came from the hands of a Man in a red and yellow colored armor that seemed to be leading the troops Along Side that man was another man who had a Red Rose Mark on his right hand.

**Colin:** Who is that?

**Jakob:** His name is _Atticus_. He was the Last Red Rose. The Man with the Flames is the Spirit of _Sol Invictus._ A duel Monster spirit.

**Colin: **Ok, who the Hell are you and How do you know this? ! What the Hell Is Going On? !

**Jakob: **I am Showing you the truth of what you do not know yet. I am Jakob, one of the Emperors of Yliaster.

**Colin: **Never heard of ya.

**Jakob: **I guess you can say, We are watchers of Time. It is our mission to change the future.

**Colin:** So, what? We have to change the past here?

**Jakob:** No, this has nothing to do with our plans. This is more of a concern to you than it is to me.

**Colin:** Then why go to the trouble of showing me this?

**Jakob:** Because we were visited by a man you may know, Raza Umbra Anguis. He promised to assist us if we assisted him, but we were betrayed and as the old saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy."

**Colin:** So, do you know where Raza comes from?

**Jakob:** The Yliaster is a powerful organization, but, unfortunately, he knows more about us than we know about him. It is as if he had just appeared out of thin air.

**Colin:** Again, I ask, why are you showing me this?

**Jakob:** Because you need to know more about yourself before you can defeat this man. He clearly knows more about you than even you do. This is all I can show you about the Rose Guardians for now. You must find the rest of the secrets on your own.

**Colin:** -_- Wow, big help. Thanks, old man.

Colin continued to watch the battle below and he could barely make out the look of Atticus. Suddenly, the entire area turned white and Colin found himself in the Yliaster's room. Jakob was now sitting on his high throne and Lester was there as well.

**Lester:** Uh oh, we have another visitor! Primo's not gonna like that!

**Jakob:** What Primo sees is irrelevant.

**Lester:** Hehe, that's true.

**Colin:** Holy crap, how old are you, kid? I thought the Yliaster were all old guys with overgrown nose hairs.

**Lester:** How dare you insult us like that? !

**Colin:** I dare because I really don't give a shit.

Colin then noticed the circuit floating in the middle of the room.

**Jakob:** This is the circuit of New Domino City. It feeds off the Ener-D from all the duels within the city limits. In order to save the future from a catastrophic fate, we must complete this circuit.

**Lester:** Unfortunately, your friend Raza made us take a huge step backwards.

They were then showed a vision of the duel against Boris and Pride Sublimium.

**Jakob:** This card was one of Raza's and the foolish duelist played this card, it was draining the power from the circuit.

**Lester:** He summoned that card just in the duel against you, so we're assuming you'll encounter other cards with the same effect on the circuit.

**Colin:** You mean Team Shadow might have cards like these?

**Jakob: **You've encountered one already haven't you? Apocalypse. The True Embodiment of Necros.

**Colin: **The True WHAT of Necros? !

Then in the middle of the room, a sort of vision appeared. They saw what appeared to be a Laboratory with Scientists, all in white, working around table. There were splats of Red on their lab coats as they held Mechanized Tools and were working on a human being on the table. They could hear the poor kid's screams.

**Necros (Vision): **AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAH! R-RAAAAH!

Necros was bleeding as the scientist infused his body with works of steel. They were turning him into a machine. Colin watched in disgust as the experiment continued.

**Colin: **Gaah! What the F***?

**Jakob: **As a child, he was diagnosed with an Incurable disease. Desperate, his parents turned to the Kaiba Corporation. They hoped the advance technology would be able to help.

**Lester:** The boy's parents were told he died. But the truth is, he was moved to their "Cyber-duelist Project." The Idea of a Machine with Human Intuition would become the best duelist there is.

**Colin: **That's Sick!

Colin turned back to the vision and saw Necros, left alone on the table, with his Body all Bloody and Most of his body replaced by Machines. The Scientists were Gone but a Man had just entered the room.

**Raza (V):** Ick! What a bloody mess. They should show you some mercy and just kill you already.

**Necros (V): **Screw you!

**Raza (V):** Hey kid, I'm here to help you. Time for your Early Release.

Raza then Had his Chains fly out from under his Coat and cut the restraints from Necros, freeing him from the table. Necros sat up but Held his body because it hurt, and he felt very heavy now.

**Necros (V):** Why help me?

**Raza (V): **Because I know someone who's suffered like you, more than you know. His name is Apocalypse.

Raza handed Necros the card with Apocalypse's image on it.

**Raza (V):** This is your spirit. This is who you really are. You and he are one.

Necros looked at the card and seemed to understand.

**Raza (V): **Glad you understand now. Now Come on. You got some Hell to Raise kid!

Raza then walked out, Necros stood up and walked out behind him and the Vision ended.

**Colin: **What the hell…that's messed up.

**Lester: **Yes, apparently Raza looked for the more disturbed people to recruit.

Another vision began. They saw a riverbed Being Overflowed after a large storm, it seemed dangerous. Several Rocks were still above the water and a Man was trying to cross it to the other side. He Left behind a 6 year old girl as he crossed. She seemed too scared to try and cross. The man successfully crossed the river and looked back to see his daughter across the river.

**Dad (V):** Damn it Raquel! Hurry up. We need to keep moving!

**Raquel (V): **But Daddy I'm scared-

**Dad (V): **Get moving or I will Leave you Here!

Raquel cried a little bit and then jumped first rock. Then she jumped over to the second rock, but slipped and fell into the river. The Current was strong and pulled her under and away, she surfaced for a moment and she held onto rock to try and stay afloat, but the current was trying to pull her under. She looked over to her Father who was standing on the opposite side of the river still.

**Raquel (V): **Dad! *BluP* Daddy! Help me! *Gasp* Please!

Raquel's dad Hesitated, but then turned and Ran away, leaving his daughter to drown in the river.

**Raquel (V): **DADDY!

Raquel lost her grip on the rock and fell beneath the water. She felt herself tossed around the bottom of the river, she couldn't hold her breath any longer, then She felt something grab her leg and then pull her up out of the river and she was back on dry land.

**Raquel (V): ***Cough Cough Cough* Dad-*Cough*-dy?

She opened her eyes and saw a man who wasn't her father.

**Raza (V): **Sorry Kid, but I have no children…that I know of anyway.

Poor Raquel looked down and started to cry a little bit.

**Raza (V):** Hey, stop that. That guy is not worth crying over. He left you to die. He didn't give a damn about you. What you need to remember, kid, is that nobody gives a damn about you. I could've let you drown in that river and the world would continue without you. It does not revolve around you, but… I think we can make it so it can. Just remember, you are the most important person in your life and nobody else matters, except maybe your own spirit. Here, take this card.

Raza handed her a card with the name "Arachnacard" and as soon as Raza handed her the card, a tarantula crawled up Raquel's arm and went up to her shoulder.

**Raza (V):** Ah, look, there he is! I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends! Now, come on. We got lots to do.

Raza took Raquel's hand and the two vanished within the green flames that erupted around them and the vision ended.

**Colin: **Why the Hell are you showing me all this?

**Jakob: **We are sharing all that we know about your enemies so you know what you will be up against.

**Lester: **This last one's a doosy. Happened Right under our Noses too.

Another vision appeared. They were shown a vision of a Café. Raza was there with Akiza, Leo and Luna

**Colin: **Wait! Those are the guys I met In Egypt!

**Raza (V):** Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Oh, this is good! Nom! Nom! Nom! Sluuuuurp! I haven't eaten like this in like a century!

**Luna (V):** Um, you'll be able to pay for all that food, right?

Raza stopped chewing and looked a little broken.

**Raza (V):** Uh… Of course! Why don't you and your little brother go talk to the waitress into starting up a tab for me.

**Leo (V):** Who are you calling "little"? ! I'm the older sibling!

**Luna (V):** *rolls eyes* Come on, Leo.

Leo and Luna left the table and went inside the café to find the waitress. There was no one else outside at that time.

**Raza (V):** Finally. I'm sorry about this, Ms. Izinski, but I actually came here for your help.

**Akiza (V):** What? My help?

**Raza (V):** Yep. You see, I know you're a Signer to the Crimson Dragon. And I really think you're the only person that can help me.

**Akiza(V): **Well, if you know about the Signers, why not get the others together?

**Raza (V):** Well, your friends are getting ready for the World Racing Grand Prixand Luna's just too young. And it's not so big, I need all 5 Signers. You alone would be good enough.

Akiza: What exactly do you need me for?

**Raza (V):** You see, Aki, can I call you Aki? The world is in jeopardy, but then again, when is it never in jeopardy? There's a… cult of fanatics who want to level major cities in the world to summon some Duel Monster spirit. Imagine, major cities being wiped off the map and millions being killed just for one card.

**Akiza (V):** Are you serious?

Raza nodded with a serious look on his face. Then he handed her a pocket watch which the hands moved in reverse.

**Raza (V):** Here, take this.

**Akiza (V):** What is it?

Akiza just stares at it and the hands began to move faster and faster every second until it was spinning uncontrollably. Akiza continued to stare at it as if she was being hypnotized.

**Raza (V):** Hehehehe! Too easy! I wanted to do this without having to hypnotize ya, but I didn't want everyone drawing their attention over here with your screams.

Raza took the pocket watch out of Akiza's hand and her hand was still out. Raza then pulls out a knife with a snake-scale pattern and makes one big jab into her hands and continued to make small cuts across her hand while her blood was being spilled onto the table.

**Colin: **What The Hell is he Doing? !

When he finished cutting her hand, it looked like a coiled-up snake.

**Raza (V):** Perfect! I should've went to art school!

Raza then takes a snake scale, puts it in her palm and it sinks into her skin, making her eyes turn green.

**Raza (V):** Excellent! Welcome to Team Shadow, Aki Izayoi! Izayoi… Yeah, I like that.

Raza then takes Akiza's deck and looks at Black Rose Dragon.

**Raza (V):** Tsk Tsk Tsk. These cards won't do at all.

Raza then throws Akiza's cards away and they scatter across the table,

**Raza (V):** I'll get you some new cards once we arrive back stateside. Shall we get going then?

The vision then disappeared and Colin turned to Jakob.

**Colin:** What the hell did he do to her?

**Jakob:** He has wiped her mind and replaced it with a new one.

**Lester:** Mind control? Who does he think he is? Marik Ishtar?

**Colin:** … Who's Marik Ishtar? Somebody important?

**Jakob:** Never mind about that. But now I must challenge you to a duel.

**Colin:** Whoa, where did that come from?

**Jakob:** There is a power we can grant you that can help you defeat your enemy, but we must prove if you are worthy.

**Colin:** All right, let's go!

Colin gets his duel disk ready, Jakob then hovers out of his seat and floats parallel to Colin. Jakob's chest opens up and and grabs a deck out of it.

**Lester:** No fair! How come you get to duel? !

Jakob just gives him an angry glare.

**Lester:** Okay, you can duel.

**Colin (LP 4000):** I'll start! *draws* I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jakob (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Grand Core (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500)! Then I tune Spare Part Machine with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon the Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100)! Then I activate his effect! When he's Synchro Summoned, I can select 1 random Equip Spell from my Deck and equip it to him!

Colin's deck auto-shuffles itself and a card pops out.

**Colin:** And that Spell is Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing him to deal piercing damage! Now, attack!

Fullmetal Alchemist charged toward Grand Core.

**Jakob:** I activate the Trap Card Twin Vortex! When you declare an attack, it destroys one monster on both of our fields!

Grand Core was destroyed and Fullmetal Alchemist just lost its Fairy Meteor Crush.

**Colin:** If Fullmetal Alchemist would be destroyed, I can send the Equip Spell to the Graveyard instead!

**Jakob:** No matter, as Grand Core's destruction was intended anyway. When Grand Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy all other monsters on my field to summon Granel Infinity (Lv.1 0/0), Granel Attack (Lv.1 1300/0), Granel Guard (Lv.1 500/1000), Granel Top (Lv.1 500/0) and Granel Carrier (Lv.1 700/700)! Then they combine to form Meklord Emperor Granel (Lv.1 0/0)!

The five pieces of Granel merged together to form the all-powerful Meklord Emperor.

**Colin:** Wow! That's AWSOME! Where can I get one?

**Lester:** You need to be chosen! If you're not chosen, well then, your life just sucks! Bwhahahaha!

**Colin:** Screw you, kid! I'll end my turn!

**Jakob:** Then it's my turn! *draws* Since I have 4000 Life Points, Meklord Emperor Granel's attack and defense points are now 4000! And now Granel will attack your Synchro Monster! Go, Final Bombardment!

Granel shot a deadly laser from its left arm and destroyed Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Jakob:** And when Granel destroys a Synchro Monster, he absorbs it!

**Colin (LP 2700):** He Does What? !

Granel Infinity opened up and laser-like tentacles came out of it that ensnared Fullmetal Alchemist and brought him inside of it, which increased Granel's attack power by 2700.

**Jakob:** Your Synchros are utterly useless! You cannot achieve victory that way!

**Colin:** *draws* Ah, here we go! I'll summon Reflect Bounder (Lv.4 1700/1000)! And I just dare you to attack, old man! 'Cause if you do, your monster's attack will be dealt to your Life Points before I take any! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jakob:** Your arrogance is impeccable. *draws* Now, Granel, attack his monster!

Granel attacked Reflect Bounder and destroyed it and the mirrors started to reflect the attack back at Jakob.

**Colin:** Bad move, 'cause you'll lose all your Life Points now!

**Jakob:** I think not! Go, Trap Card Damage Eraser! When I would take damage from a card effect, I gain that amount instead of losing them!

A gate appeared in front of Jakob that sucked in Granel's reflected blast and increased his Life Points by 6700.

**Jakob (LP 10700):** And since your Reflect Bounder was in attack mode, you lose Life Points!

**Colin:** Well, when you attacked, I activated Enchanted Javelin, which increased my Life Points by Granel's old 6700 attack points! So, I only lose 5000 Life Points!

**Jakob:** Lucky move. I end my turn!

**Colin (LP 4400):** *draws* Well, let's hope this works. I activate Power Bond! And I'll fuse together the Dark Magician Girl and Machine Prince in my hand to Fusion Summon Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000)! And thanks to Power Bond, Technopath Magician's attack power is doubled! Now her attack is 4900! Now, attack Granel Attack!

**Jakob:** I now activate Granel Attack's ability! He can use the equipped Synchro Monster as a shield against your attack!

Granel Infinity opened up and Fullmetal Alchemist appeared in front of Technopath Magician's attack. Fullmetal Alchemist was destroyed and Jakob lost 2200 Life Points, while Granel's attack power lowered by 4900.

**Colin:** Sorry Fullmetal. I will then activate the Spell Technopath Data. I can add 3 "Technopath" Spell cards from my deck and add them to my hand. *Adds cards to his hand* But I can't activate them this turn.

**Jakob (LP 8500): **And That will be your end.

**Colin: **-_- That line is too clichéd!

**Jakob:** But now you will take damage from Power Bond!

**Colin:** You would think so, wouldn't you? But I'm gonna activate Technopath Magician's ability! If I have a Spell Card on the field, I can negate its effect then send it back into my deck and then I can draw one more card!

Colin takes the Power Bond off his field, returns it to his deck and draws one card.

**Colin:** Since I negated Power Bond, Technopath's attack power returns to normal, so I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Jakob:** *draws* I now release Granel Attack with Granel Attack 3 (Lv.3 1800/0)!

Emperor's left arm was replaced with an upgraded version and he gained 500 attack points.

**Jakob:** Meklord Emperor Granel, attack! Go, Final Bombardment!

Granel fires his deadly laser at Technopath Magician.

**Colin:** Hold it! I've got a Quickplay Spell! Technopath Summoning! This card allows me to take a Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck and I choose the Synchro Monster Robotic Launcher (Lv.7 2200/2500) in defense mode! Now part 2 of Technopath summoning activates! You must now attack Robotic Launcher!

**Jakob:** Fool! Your monster's a Synchro! And when Granel destroys it, I'll take it for my own!

**Colin:** Hold on, I got a Spell Card I gotta activate from my hand!

**Jakob:** You can't! It's my Battle Phase!

**Colin:** Technopath Magician's effect allows me to activate any "Technopath" Spell Card in my hand at any time! And I choose the Spell Technopath Shield! This prevents one of my monsters from being destroyed or targeted by card effects this turn!

The attack hits Robotic Launcher, but the attack went around it and it survived.

**Jakob:** I will end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* Now I'll activate Robotic Launcher's effect! If he's in defense mode, he can attack directly, but the damage is halved!

Robotic Launcher fires a missile at Jakob, inflicting 1100 points of damage to him, as well as decreasing Granel's attack power.

**Lester:** Oh, Jakob, looks like he's outplaying you! You're not gonna lose to a human, are you?

**Jakob (LP 7400):** Silence! It is my move! *draws* Now that your Technopath Shield has resolved, Granel will absorb your pathetic Synchro Monster!

Granel absorbed Robotic Launcher and increased his attack power by 2200, for a total of 10100.

**Colin:** I was hoping you would do that! 'Cause I'll activate another "Technopath" Spell from my hand! Technopath Deletion! If a monster on my field switches control, I cans send that card to the Graveyard and inflict damage to you equal to its attack power! BOOM!

Robotic Launcher turned into a data stream that came out of Granel and surrounded Jakob, inflicting him with 2200 points of damage.

**Jakob (LP 5700):** Rrg, fine! Granel, attack! FINAL BOMBARDMENT!

Granel charged its laser blast, readying for the destruction of Technopath Magician.

**Colin:** Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Jakob. I have 1 "Technopath" card in my hand I can still activate. I activate Technopath Reflection! This destroys all of your attack position monsters with the same or less attack on your field and inflicts the differences as damage!

**Jakob:** I will use Granel Carrier's effect to save Granel Infinity!

Granel's attack hit a mirror and the attack was reflected back at it, destroying Granel Top, Granel Attack 3 and Granel Carrier. However, since they all had the same attack power, he didn't lose any Life Points.

**Colin:** Now, with your Granel cut down to size, I'll end this duel! *draws* I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Oh, look at that! An old friend, Power Bond! I'll now fuse together the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2100)! And with Power Bond, his attack power becomes 5600!

**Jakob:** That's still not enough to take out Meklord Emperor Granel!

**Colin:** Not unless I activate Limiter Removal to double the attack of all of my Machines!

The attack power of Cyber Twin Dragon and Technopath Magician doubled.

**Colin:** Now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Granel Infinity and Jakob directly! DOUBLE STRIDENT BLAZE!

One of Cyber Twin Dragon's heads attacked Granel Infinity and destroyed it, which destroyed Granel Guard along with it and inflicted 5500 points of damage to Jakob. Then the other head attacked Jakob, reducing his Life Points to 0. As soon as the duel ended, the room began to shake. There then showed a vision of a meteor hitting Earth just outside New Domino City.

**Lester:** No way! It can't be!

**Jakob:** But it is.

**Colin:** Uh, okay, what is it?

Suddenly, they found themselves on the outskirts of town, standing in front of the stone tablet. It looked like there was a card etched into it. The Tablet then Dissolved and turned into a select set of cards in Colin's hands.

**Colin: **What the-? What are these?

**Lester: **No Fair! You're Not Worthy to have a Meklord Emperor! We were the Chosen 3! You can't-

**Jakob: **Enough Lester! This is no ordinary Meklord. It is Meklord Emperor Zeroth!

**Colin: **Did you say Zeroth?

_(Flashback)_

_6 year old Colin was watching TV when he heard the news_

_**TV: **__Ever wanted to make your own Card? Well Now You can! Industrial Illusions is Offering 1 lucky Duelist the Chance to create their own card! The card will become a playable card and shall be awarded to the winner. Many will enter, 1 will win._

_Excited Colin began drawing a Machine Monster that he would love to see made be true._

_**Colin: **__Behold the Ivicable Zeroth! He can't be beaten! _

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin: **I made this card! But it was never a Meklord.

**Jakob: **It has its original ability's, combined with the Powers of a Meklord! You will be able to Defeat Raza with this.

**Colin: **Wow! Thanks a lot! You guys are awesome. Hey Good luck with your plan to save the world and All, I hope you guys succeed, but uh…You mind giving me a lift back home?

Before he knew Colin was already back on his Front Porch. He looked around and realized he was home when the others came back. They still had their luggage and it seemed they just got back from Atlantis city.

**Rita: **O_O Colin? ! Your back! What happened?

**Colin: **A lot Rita…A lot…

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Spare Part Machine

Machine/Tuner (ATK 100 DEF 1500)

Level 3/LIGHT

If there is at least one other Machine-type onster on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted by an attack or card effects. As long as this card remains face-up on the fieldm if a Machine-type monster other than this card would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), it is not destroyed and it loses 1000 ATK. This effect can only be used once per monster.

Fullmetal Alchemist

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Level 7/EARTH

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Control of this card cannot switch. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When this card is Synchro Summoned, select 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck and equip it to this card. If this card would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy an Equip Spell Card equipped to this card. This card can only be equipped with 1 Equip Spell Card at a time.

Technopath Magician

Machine/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2450 DEF 2000)

Level 7/LIGHT

"Dark Magician Girl" + "Machine Prince"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the following effects are activated: *This card is treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. *You can select 1 Spell Card you control and negate its effects. Return the selected card to your Deck, shuffle and draw 1 card. *You can activate Spell Cards from your hand during your opponent's turn.

Technopath Data

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Add up to 3 "Technopath" Spell Cards from your Deck to your hand. Those cards cannot be activated during the turn you activate this card.

Technopath Summoning

Spell/Quickplay

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Select 1 Level 7 monster from your Extra Deck and Special Summon it. The Special Summoned monster must be selected as an attack target during the turn you activate this card.

Robotic Launcher

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 2500)

Level 7/FIRE

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If you activate this effect, the damage inflicted to your opponent is halved.

Technopath Shield

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Select 1 monster you control. Until the End Phase, that monster cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effects.

Technopath Deletion

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician" and control of one of your monsters has switched. Destroy that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Technopath Reflection

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician" when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters with ATK equal to or less than that of the attacking monster and inflict the difference between the ATK of the attacking monster and the destroyed monster(s) to your opponent.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dragon's Fang

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Plane to Barcelona, Spain 4:00 AM LST*<p>

Team Rose was all aboard a plane, sleeping in the early morning before their duel with Team Dragon's Fang. Jeremy wakes up and looks over the aisle and sees Colin reading a book with a small light.

**Jeremy:** Uhn, Colin, you still up?

Jeremy rubbed his eyes as Colin looked over and flashed the light in his eyes.

**Jeremy:** Geez! Stop it! That's bright!

**Colin:** Glad to see you're up, princess.

**Jeremy:** Dude, you should seriously get some sleep.

**Colin:** Why sleep when you can catch up on your Rose Guardian history? Oh, I gotta thank Makoto for this book.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, well, she said her mother was a Rose Guardian. It would only be natural that she would be interested in the subject.

**Colin:** But I can't believe how many books she had.

_(Flashback)_

_Colin and the others were gathered around when Derek came in._

_**Derek: **__We got ourselves a duel Challenge! Pack Your bags, we're Going To Barcelona!_

_**Colin: **__Why Barcelona?_

_**Derek: **__Because that's our Opponent's home team. Team Dragon's Fang!_

_**Ryan: **__Alright! I can't wait to kick Skyler's Ass!_

_**Krystal: **__T_T What did I ever do to you?_

_**Ryan: **__Huh? OH! No! Not you! My Brother! His Name is Skyler!_

_Just then they heard Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. Like a Truck Backing up. They went outside and saw a Large Truck backing up to the house and Makoto was there._

_**Makoto: **__Hey Guys! Colin, I brought every single book my mom had on the Rose Guardians just like you asked._

_Colin went up to the back of the truck doors and opened them up, then an avalanche of books fell out and buried him alive._

_**Colin: **__Daaah! Heeelp!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin:** To be honest, I was expecting one or two books, but wow!

**Jeremy:** Well, what you told us from what you saw, there's a lot we don't understand.

**Colin:** And these books really aren't helping much. So far, it's telling me all the stuff I already know.

As Colin flipped through the pages, Rita's head slipped off his shoulder and fell in his lap. She was still fast asleep.

**Colin:** Why can't she just lean back in her chair like a normal person?

After about an hour, they finally landed in beautiful Barcelona, Spain and the sun had just begun to rise. Everyone appeared to have gotten a good night's sleep.

**Krystal:** Bienvenidos a la hermosa Barcelona! (Welcome to beautiful Barcelona!)

**Laura:** I don't know. Paris is better.

**Krystal:** *gasps* How dare you? ! Barcelona is the jewel of the Mediterranean, while Paris is just a big toilet!

**Laura:** Say it to my face!

**Krystal:** I would, but it's too ugly to look at!

The two girls looked like they were about to kill each other until Tybalt and Marc pulled them away. The two girls tried to claw each other in a futile effort to fight, but then Ali came over and smacked both girls in the head.

**Ali:** Enough! Both of you! You're acting like children!

**Krystal:** T_T Owie!

**Laura:** T_T But sis, she started it!

**Jeremy:** Speaking of children, what happened to May?

**Makoto:** Oh, I may have given her the wrong ticket by "accident". ^_^

Meanwhile, in Newark, New Jersey, May stood on the side of the street outside of the airport while a bunch of pollution-causing cars passed by her.

**May:** I'm gonna kill that bitch!

Back in Barcelona, Rita came out carrying Colin, who was sleeping on her shoulder, while walking out.

**Rita:** Come on, Colin! Time to wake up!

**Colin:** Uhn… Five more minutes, mama…

Rita slapped Colin in the face with the back of his wrist and Colin fell over and woke up.

**Colin:** Ow, what hit me?

**Ryan:** A truck with the license plate "R-I-T-A".

**Derek:** Hey, Ryan, you don't have any problem dueling your brother, right?

**Ryan:** Absolutely no problem! He and I have been dueling for keeps since we were kids!

**Derek:** Okay, good, because Chris sent all of Team Dragon's Fang's info on my BlackBerry. And apparently, they've never lost when Skyler went last.

**Colin:** When did you get a BlackBerry?

**Derek:** I got it with my signing bonus.

**Colin:** What signing bonus?

**Derek:** Well, it wasn't a signing bonus so much as the check you were supposed to receive for defeating Team Dark World.

**Colin:** You took my money AGAIN? !

**Derek: **o_o;…Uh Well uh…you see-

**Zack: **YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO! Team ROOOOSE!

They turned to see that Zack Rucker with a group of Camera guys running over to them.

**Zack:** Yoyoyoyo! We need an interview, yo! Can we please get the prettiest babe duelist on your team?

**Krystal:** I'm right here!

Zack passes by Krystal and pulls Ali in front of the camera.

**Zack:** You're clearly the prettiest one! Come over here!

**Krystal:** T_T What? I'm not pretty enough? Waaah! Tybalt, I'm not pretty!

Krystal then hugged Tybalt and cried into his shoulder as if her world was about to end.

**Rita:** Ulch, I'm so sick of all this drama!

She looked back at Colin and noticed that he was reading a book again.

**Rita:** Are you still reading? You should probably take a break.

**Colin:** I can't do that. There is something else going on here and Jakob told me we need to find the secret for ourselves. And I don't care if I have to read all these books until I find the answers.

**Rita:** What answers?

**Colin:** I don't know, like who are Atticus and Sheh? What is Sol Invictus? What exactly am I supposed to know about this?

**Rita:** You can't stress out about it. Look, we will help you go through these books, but for now-

Rita takes the book and closes it.

**Rita:** We have a duel we need to prepare for.

Colin sighed and Rita put the book away. They then looked toward Ali, who was still being interviewed by Zack Rucker.

**Zack:** Yoyoyoyo! That's awesome! One last question: Is there some special boy in your life, girl?

**Ali:** Uh, no.

**Zack:** Righteous! So, you doing anything later?

Ali knees him in the groin and walks away.

**Zack:** *high-pitched voice* Righteous, and we're out. Ow, my family jewels.

The Team left the airport and made their way to the dueling race track. They were going to be turbo Dueling. Makoto was with Tinker getting their duel runners ready.

**Makoto: **Hey Tinker, my Front wheel's feeling a little loose, can you tighten it for me?

**Tinker: **Sure thing Kiddo. Let me look.

While Tinker looked at Makoto's front wheel, Gregory Valentine of Team Dragon's Fang and his Teammate _Ryder Taylor_ came up to them.

**Gregory: **Excuse me miss, I got a write you a ticket. Cause You got FIIIINE Written all over you!

**Makoto: **Wha? What did I do wrong Officer? ! I swear I won't Do it again! I'm sorry!

**Gregory: **Huh? No! No! That was a pick up line babe! I was just telling ya, you look hot.

**Makoto: **Oh, thank you, but I'm actually quite cool, with the nice breeze blowing.

**Gregory: **Huh?

**Ryder: **Don't waste your time Greg. This girl is a complete idiot!

**Gregory: **I know! That makes it easier to get alone with her. Hehe!

**Tinker: **Hey hey! Enough of that!

Tinker got up and Confronted the two guys.

**Tinker: **Leave the poor girl alone!

**Ryder:** You trying to pick a fight, you old man?

**Tinker:** Not really, but I can't let you punks harass Makoto like that.

**Gregory:** Chillax, man. There's plenty of hot talent around here. I can get any one of these girls.

**Tinker:** Really? Then I recommend you go after Rita St. Clair.

**Gregory:** You know, I think I will. Where is she?

**Tinker:** She's right over there.

Tinker pointed to where Rita was and Gregory quickly ran over to her.

**Gregory:** Hey, excuse me? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel? Why don't you and me go somewhere more private?

**Rita:** Uh, no! My boyfriend wouldn't like that!

**Gregory:** He never has to find out. Come on, what do ya say?

**Colin:** I say you should beat it!

Gregory turned around and sees Colin.

**Gregory:** You're the boyfriend? She can do so much better. Good thing I showed up.

Gregory then turned back to Rita and she slapped him so hard, he spun back around toward Colin, Colin then punched him in the face. He spun back around, Rita slapped him again, then Colin punched him again and the cycle just continued on until Gregory collapsed.

**Gregory:** _ Okay, I get it. I'm sorry.

**Ryder:** You dumbass.

Ryder gently kicked his friend while he was down and then turned to Colin.

**Ryder:** You should learn how to control your stupid little girlfriend.

**Colin:** What did you say? !

**Ryder:** You heard me! Keep your bitch on a leash like the dog that she is!

**Colin:** Why don't you say that to my face? !

**Ryder:** Glad to! Keep your little-!

SPLASH!

A bucket of water had fallen on top of Ryder. He turned around and saw that Skyler Edge was holding the bucket.

**Skyler:** Down boy.

**Ryder: **Skyler! What the hell? ! I'm not gonna let this guy disrespe-!

Skyler then pulls out a spray bottle and sprays Ryder in the face.

**Skyler:** Bad dog. Now drag Greg over, the duel's about to start.

Skyler then walked away and Ryder dragged Greg back to their station. The team then noticed that the stadium was getting filled up and TV's were on all over the place, ready for the duel.

Meanwhile, clear across the world NDC commissioner Robert Ringford was in his office, with the Large Plasma screen on the wall turned to the Live duel in Barcelona. He with on the Phone with Raza.

**Ringford: **Do they really need to duel in Barcelona?

**Raza (phone): **Yeah. All the locations need to be on the same Ener-D stream. Knight to D5.

While they talked, Ringford had their chessboard out for their game of chess. Ringford moves the knight piece.

**Rinford: **I can not stand those damn children! With every duel they win, it is in insult to me.

Ringford then moved a bishop and took Raza Knight.

**Raza (P): **I don't care if they win. I just need a gooood duel out of them. Rook to D5.

Ringford then moved Raza's rook and took Ringford's Queen.

**Raza (P): **Whoops, you're getting Sloppy, Bobby. *Sigh* You can rig the duel if you want, just don't kill them yet.

Raza hung up the phone.

**Ringford: **I'll do just that.

The fans in the stadium were mostly wearing Team Dragon's Fang T-shirts, hats and other souvenirs.

**Derek:** Okay, here's the order! Makoto, you go first! And Jeremy, I want you to go second!

**Jeremy: **Wait! Me? I thought Colin was going?

**Derek: **Nah, he's busy reading his new books. And Ali doesn't turbo duel so it's gotta be you.

**Jeremy: **Can I at least close then?

**Derek:** Well, I want Ryan to be the closer because he might end up fighting his brother, and that makes for perfect headlines. And that means more money for us.

**Tinker:** Great, he's already talking like a manager…

Makoto got onto her Duel Runner and headed up to the starting line, where Ryder was waiting for her in his Duel Runner, which was a black Phoenix Whirlwind type Duel Runner.

**Ryder:** What? Your team put the idiot girl up against me?

**Makoto:** Hey, I'm not stupid! And I'm going to kick your ass!

**Zack (MC):** YoyoyoyoYOOOOO! We are live in Barcelona, Spoain! Oh, yo, just listen to the roar of that crowd as things get started!

The crowd was cheering.

**Zack (MC):** Yo, now let's introduce the first duelists! From Tokyo, Japan, a member of Team Rose, Makoto Nagato!

There was a small cheer, but not a huge, explosive cheer.

**Zack (MC):** And now, from Miami, Florida, he is Team Dragon's Fang's own Ryder Taylor!

The crowd roared for their home team and Ryder just waved at them.

**Zack (MC):** Now duelists, it's time to D-D-D-D, DDDDDUEL!

Yellow… yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

The two speed off and make it to the first turn, where Makoto was able to make the first turn and the first move.

**Makoto (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh (Lv.4 1900/800) in attack mode! Then I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ryder (LP 4000) (SC 0): ***draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll start by summoning the Red-Eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500)! Then I'll send it to the Graveyard to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000)! Now, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!

**Makoto (SC 1):** I activate the Trap Threatening Roar! Now, you can't declare attacks this turn!

**Ryder (SC 1):** Fine, I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon the Tuner Monster Watt fox (Lv.2 800/100)! Then I'll tune Wattfox with Rai-Oh to Synchro Summon Wattchimera (Lv.6 1400/1200)! Then I'll activate my face-down card Wattkeeper! This allows me to bring back a Level 4 or lower Watt from my Graveyard, but it's destroyed during the End Phase! I bring back Wattfox! Now, Wattchimera, attack him directly!

Wattchimera charged at Ryder and inflicted 1400 points of damage to him.

**Makoto (SC 2):** Now his second effect activates! When he attacks directly and deals damage, I can take a random card from your hand and place it on top of your deck!

Ryder then took one of the cards in his hand and placed it on top of his Deck.

**Makoto:** And then I'll activate my last face-down card! Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase and I'll use it to tune Wattfox with Wattchimera to bring forth the harbinger of storms who roars with the force of thunder! I Synchro Summon Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800)! Now, for the 3 Thunder-type cards in my Graveyard, he gains a total of 600 attack points! Now, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Energy Spark Dragon charged up electricity in his mouth and shot that energy at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 500 more points of damage to Ryder.

**Ryder (LP 2100) (SC 2):** I activate my Trap Inferno Spitfire! If a "Red-Eyes" is destroyed this turn, my opponent will suffer the same amount of damage I received this turn before the Red-Eyes was destroyed!

Fire erupted around Makoto and she suffered a total of 1900 points of damage.

**Makoto (LP 2100):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Ryder:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate Speed Spell-Dragon's Claw! As long as I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can send 1 Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another Dragon with the same Level from my Graveyard! I'll send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Graveyard to bring back the one you destroyed! Then I'll tribute it to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Lv.9 2400/2000)! He gains 300 attack points for each Dragon in my Graveyard! Then I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 2 cards and discard 1! *draws and discards another Dragon* Now my Darkness Dragon's attack power is at 3600! Now, attack her Energy Spark Dragon!

The attack was successful and Makoto took 700 points of damage.

**Makoto (LP 1400) (SC 3):** I activate Energy Spark Dragon's effect now! When he's removed from the field, I can add a Light Tuner from my Deck or Graveyard back to my hand and I choose Wattfox from my Graveyard! Then I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake to bring back Energy Spark Dragon!

Makoto added Wattfox to her hand and Energy Spark Dragon was revived.

**Ryder (SC 3):** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Wattfox once again! Then I activate Speed Spell-Summon Speeder! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card from my hand, and I choose the Tuner Wattbetta (Lv.2 100/0)! Then I'll double tune both Wattfox and Wattbetta with Energy Spark Dragon! It's time for the ultimate storm! I Synchro Summon Thunder Emperor Raiden (Lv.12 3400/3300)!

A massive thunder storm appeared in the sky and down from the dark cloud came what appeared to be a Japanese emperor who seemed to be coursing with electricity.

**Makoto (SC 4):** And now his ability activates! For each Tuner in the Graveyard, he gains 300 attack points! Now he's stronger than your Dragon! Attack!

All Thunder Emperor Raiden did was raise his hand and he summoned forth a powerful thunderstorm to destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

**Ryder (SC 4):** I activate the Trap Power Frame! This allows me to negate your attack and the difference between our monsters' attack powers is added to my dragon!

The storm was blocked by a cube frame and then it merged with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, increasing its attack power to 4000.

**Makoto:** I end my turn!

**Ryder:** Shame! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate my face-down Reckless Greed Trap! By skipping my next 2 Draw Phases, I can draw 2 cards! *draws 2 cards* And I'll set 2 more cards face-down!

**Makoto (SC 5):** My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Ryder (SC 6):** Oh, come on! You're no fun! *gains Speed Counter* All right, fine! I'll lighten things up! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Raiden!

**Makoto (SC 7):** You're going to destroy your dragon!

**Ryder (SC 7):** I don't think so because I'm activating my Trap! Mask of Weakness! This lowers the attack of a monster by 700 for one turn!

A mask suddenly became equipped to Raiden's face and he grew weaker.

**Makoto:** I activate his ability! By removing a Thunder-type card in my Graveyard from play, I can negate your attack!

Makoto removed Thunder King Rai-Oh from play and an electrical barrier appeared in front of Raiden that blocked the attack.

**Ryder:** Fine, I'll end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw 1 card! *draws* Then I activate my face-down Raigeki Break! I'll discard the Tuner Wattkiwi to destroy one of your face-down cards!

**Ryder (SC 8):** I activate Trap Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your Trap! And since I discarded another dragon, Red-Eyes gains 300 more attack points!

**Makoto (SC 1):** Well, you may have negated my card's effect, but I still had to discard a card from my hand, so our monsters are still on an even playing field! I'll just end my turn!

**Ryder:** *gains Speed Counter* I end my turn!

**Makoto (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate Raiden's third ability! By discarding a Level 3 or higher non-Tuner Thunder-type monster from my hand, I can negate the effects of all monster cards on your side of the field until the End Phase! So now your dragon's attack power gets reduced to 2800! Now, Raiden attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!

A massive thunderstorm struck Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and inflicted Ryder with 1500 points of damage.

**Makoto (SC 3):** I end my turn by placing this card face-down!

**Ryder (LP 600) (SC 10):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I am sick and tired of this! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By giving up 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy your Raiden!

Raiden was destroyed by the effect of Speed World 2.

**Ryder (SC 0):** And then I'll activate my face-down Trap! Call of the Haunted! To bring back one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons! Now, my Red-Eyes will attack you directly!

**Makoto (SC 4):** I activate my face-down Speed Spell-Shrink! By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can halve your dragon's attack until the turn's End Phase!

Red-Eyes Black Dragon shrunk to half its size and attacked Makoto, inflicting her with 1200 points of damage.

**Ryder:** I end my turn, then!

**Makoto (LP 200) (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Wattpheasant (Lv.4 1000/800)! And thanks to his special ability, he'll attack you directly! And when he does, he can remove your Red-Eyes from the field and your team mate won't get him back!

Wattpheasant flew at Ryder's Duel Runner and reduced his Life Points to 0. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanished and Ryder then pulled into his team station where Gregory was ready to go with his Duel Runner, which was a white version of the Yusei-Go model.

**Gregory:** Wow, you blew it.

**Ryder:** Bite me!

Ryder passed the baton to Gregory and Gregory sped out of the station and caught up to Makoto on the track.

**Gregory (LP 4000) (SC 0):** All right! Let's go! *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon the Tuner monster Dragunity Aklys (Lv.2 1000/800)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Dragunity monster from my hand and I choose the Tuner Dragunity Phalanx (Lv.2 500/1100)! Then, Phalanx's effect activates! When equipped to a monster by a card effect, he's Special Summoned! Now I send Aklys to the Graveyard to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn (Lv.6 2100/1500)! Then when he's summoned, I can equip a Dragon-type Dragunity monster from my Graveyard to him! So, he'll be equipped with Dragunity Aklys! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I activate the Speed Spell-Engine Reload! For each Speed Counter I remove, I can draw 1 card! I remove all 4 so I can draw 4 cards! *draws 4 cards* Then, I summon Watt King Cobra (Lv.4 1000/500)! I'll place two cards face-down and then both Wattpheasant and Watt King Cobra will attack-

Suddenly and without warning Makoto's front wheel locked up. She held on trying to keep control.

**Makoto: **Wh-wha-

Then The Runner flipped over and sent Makoto Crashing into the cement Leaving the whole Stadium in stunned silence.

**Ryder: **Oh My God!

**Skyler: **She Alright?

Makoto hit her head on the cement and rolled for a bit before stoping. She wasn't moving.

**Ali: **She's not moving!

**Ryan: **Is-is she?

**Jeremy: **MAKOTOOOOOOO!

While everyone was stunned at Makoto's accident. A Man in the shadows whereing all black and had on a black ski mask, had a laptop with a wireless signal. The man spoke into a wireless com microphone.

**?: **The test was successful Commissioner. Her wheels locked up and she crashed into the ground.

**Ringford (Mic): **Good. Now do so with the other Roses. They will lose if it kills them!

(To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's Cards<strong>

Thunder Emperor Raiden

Thunder/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3400 DEF 3300)

Level 12/LIGHT

2 Tuners + 1 non-Tuner Thunder-type Synchro monster

Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. When your opponent declares an attack against a Thunder-type monster you control, you can remove from play a Thunder-type monster in your Graveyard to negate the attack. Once per turn, you can discard a Level 3 or lower non-Tuner Thunder-type monster from your hand to negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase.

Speed Spell-Engine Reload

Spell

For each Speed Counter your remove by this card's effect, draw 1 card.

**Ryder's Cards**

Inferno Spitfire

Trap

Activate this card only on the turn a "Red-Eyes" monster was destroyed. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of damage inflicted to you this turn.

Speed Spell-Dragon's Claw

Spell

Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 Dragon-type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster with the same Level from your Graveyard.


	14. Chapter 14: The Dragons Roar

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Barcelona, Spain, Queen Isabella Stadium, 7:24 AM. LST*<p>

Paramedics had rushed the duel track to assist Makoto. The duel was on hold and Gregory had stopped back at his team station. Makoto was placed on a medical stretcher and was taken out of the stadium. Jeremy was back at the station getting ready for the match to continue.

**Jeremy: **Damn it! This duel should be cancelled! I need to make sure she's alright-

SMACK!

Jeremy was smacked in the back of the head by Ryan.

**Ryan: **Focus! Makoto will be fine. Just get out there and win, alright kid?

**Jeremy: **You saw her crash! How can she be alright? !

**Ryan: **I'll make sure of it. Now get ready.

Ryan then ran off and they got the signal to restart, Jeremy pulled out of the station and rode up to Gregory ready to begin the duel again.

**Rucker (MC): **Yo! We're about to start up again, so let's quickly go over the rules. Makoto had some life points left over, but Jeremy gets none of them. The Graveyard is cleared, and When Jeremy turn starts he can't attack even though he has some her cards still out on the field.

While Zack Rucker went over the rules, the man in the shadows was on his laptop ready to send another wireless signal.

**?:** I should wait. Having 2 wheel locks in a row might make people suspicious.

They reached the turn and Jeremy had two cards face-down, Watt King Cobra and Wattpheasant while Gregory had two face-down cards, Dragunity Phalanx and Dragunity Arma Mystletainn equipped with Dragunity Aklys.

**Gregory (LP 4000) (SC 2): **Dude, I hope your friend is alright. That was a nasty spill.

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 4): **MY MOVE! *Draws, Gains a speed Counter* I'll summon Lyna, the Light Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) in defense mode, switch my other cards to defense mode and set one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Gregory (SC 3): ***draws, gains Speed Counter* Mystletainn, attack Lyna now!

Mystletainn charged toward Lyna.

**Jeremy (SC 5): **I activate the Trap Wattbarrier! If I control a Watt, I can negate 1 attack!

An electrical barrier appeared in front of Lyna and blocked the attack.

**Gregory (SC 4): **I'll switch Dragunity Phalanx to defense mode and end my turn!

**Jeremy: **It's my turn, then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now switch Wattpheasant into attack mode and then I'll summon the Tuner Elemental Mage (Lv.1 500/100)! Then I'll tune Elemental Mage with Lyna and Watt King Cobra to unlock Lyna's true power! I Synchro Summon Lyna, the Light Mistress (Lv.8 3200/1500)!

An older, more powerful version of Lyna, the Light Charmer appeared next to Jeremy's Duel Runner. Meanwhile, Tinker was watching the monitors and the data coming in wirelessly from the runner. He noticed an Irregularity.

**Tinker: ***Thinks: What this? There seems to be an unrecognized signal coming from the runner. If I can isolate it…*

Tinker did some typing on the keyboards and then isolated the signal.

**Tinker: ***Thinks: The Front wheel? Son of a bitch! I can probably find out the Origin point of the outer signal if-*

Tinker then intercepted a wireless transmission signaling for Jeremy's Runner.

**Tinker (Into Mic): **JEREMY! POP A WHEELIE NOW!

**Jeremy (SC 6): **Huh?

Jeremy quickly popped a wheelie just as his front will stopped spinning. This caught Jeremy by surprise! After a few seconds it started spinning again and Jeremy let the front wheel down.

**Tinker (Mic):** Alright, I can find out the source and fix this problem.

**Jeremy: **Alright, Still my turn! Also, Lyna gains 100 attack points for each Light card on the field and in the Graveyard! There's Watt King Cobra, Lyna the Light Charmer and Elemental Mage are in my Graveyard and Wattpheasant on the field, so that's 400 extra attack points! Now, attack!

Lyna summoned forth a bright light that surrounded Dragunity Mystletainn and destroyed him, along with the Dragunity Aklys equipped to it, inflicting 1500 points of damage to Gregory.

**Gregory (LP 2500) (SC 5):** Thanks to Akyls' effect, when he's sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, I can select a card on the field and destroy it!

**Jeremy:** I saw that coming, because I now activate the Counter Trap Faux Doll Counter! When a Spellcaster is targeted by a card effect, I can summon a Faux Doll Token to take its place!

A goofy-looking doll appeared on the field and was destroyed instead of Lyna.

**Gregory:** Well, then I'll activate the Trap Michizure! Since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle, I can destroy one of yours as payback!

Lyna was destroyed from the effect of Michizure.

**Jeremy:** I still have one more move! Wattpheasant, attack him directly!

Wattpheasant flew at Gregory's Duel Runner and inflicted 1000 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** Then I activate his other effect! When he inflicts direct Battle Damage, I can remove one of your monsters! I'll remove your Phalanx from play until the End Phase!

Wattpheasant blew a gust of wind that removed Dragunity Phalanx from play.

**Jeremy:** Then, since Elemental Mage was used as Synchro Material and that Synchro Monster was sent to the Graveyard, I can add her to my hand! *adds card to hand* I'll end my turn with one more card face-down!

**Gregory (LP 1500):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Dragunity Dux (Lv.4 1500/1000)! And when he's summoned, he equips himself with a Level 3 or lower Dragunity monster and I choose Aklys once again! And he gains 200 attack points for each face-up Dragunity monster! There's 3, so that's 600 attack points! Then I'll remove him from play to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (Lv.8 2600/1200)! Since Aklys was sent to the Graveyard again while equipped to a monster, I can destroy your Wattpheasant!

**Jeremy (SC 7):** I activate the Trap Protecting the Innocent! This prevents all Level 4 and below monsters from being destroyed this turn! That's for both battles and card effects!

**Gregory (SC 6):** Well, then I'll activate Leyvaten's ability! When he's summoned, I can equip him with a Dragunity from my Graveyard and when he's destroyed, I can Special Summon that monster! I equip him with Aklys! Leyvaten, attack Wattpheasant!

Leyvaten attacked Wattpheasant, and while he wasn't destroyed, Jeremy took 1600 points of damage.

**Gregory:** I'll end my turn with one more card face-down!

While the Fierce back and forth continued, in the shadows the Mystery villain was ready to crash Jeremy's Runner.

**?: **And with the push of a button, I'll crash the kids runner this time.

Before the guy pushed any button on his laptop, he was yanked away, by his ankle and held upside down. He was being held by snake like Chain, that emerged from under the Coat of Raza.

**Raza: **Now, I told Bobby, NOT to kill them. And you made the Yellow Rose Paralyzed from the Neck down? Granted, she's not dead, but she's useless now. That makes me very sad. L

Raza then walked over to the laptop which was laying on the floor and repeatedly stomped on it until it was broken into a lot of broken pieces.

**?: **What the Hell are you doing you Psychopath? !

**Raza: **Stopping your boss from making BIGGER mistake. I would hate to have to dispose of him…I guess you'll do for now.

With a sinister grin, Raza took the masked man, and disappeared within his green flames. And duel continued on…

**Jeremy (LP 2400):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now activate the other Trap Makoto left me! Limit Reverse! To bring back Lyna the Light Charmer! Then I summon Elemental Mage! Then I'll tune Elemental Mage with Lyna and Wattpheasant to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And he gains a total of 300 extra attack points for Lyna and Elemental Mage in my Graveyard!

**Gregory (SC 7):** I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Dragunity Dux! And since I have a total of 4 face-up Dragunity monsters, he gains 800 attack points!

**Jeremy (SC 8):** That won't matter, because I will now have Origin Dragon will attack Phalanx! And since a Spellcaster is attacking a Defense Position monster, I can send Spear Mage (Lv.3 1500/500) from my hand to the Graveyard to inflict piercing damage this turn!

**Gregory:** I'll counter by activating Urgent Tuning so I can tune Phalanx with Dux!

**Jeremy:** Not so fast! I now send the Tuner Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800) from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of your Trap and destroy it!

Origin Dragon fired a mystical energy stream at Draunity Phalanx and destroyed it, reducing Gregory's Life Points to 0. Gregory then pulled into his team station, then Jeremy spoke to Tinker through their microphones.

**Tinker (Mic):** Jeremy, good news! It appears that the wireless signal that was transmitting to your Runner has disappeared!

**Jeremy (Mic):** Well, how's Makoto doing? Is she okay?

**Tinker (Mic):** Ryan went to go see her, no word yet.

Meanwhile, in Team Dragon Fang's station, Gregory passed the baton on to Skyler Edge. His Runner was a black Phoenix Whirlwind model with a dragon's head in front.

**Gregory:** Not as glorious as I wanted it, but it's was still alright. End this duel, will you?

**Skyler:** You know I will.

Skyler's engines ignited and he rocketed out of the stations and onto the track. He pulls up behind Jeremy and was ready to make his move.

**Skyler (LP 4000) (SC 7): **MY MOVE! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell- Dimensional Fissure! By removing 5 Speed Counters, all monsters are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard! Then I release both Dragunity Leyvatein and Dux in order to summon Dark Horus (Lv.8 3000/1800)! Now, since Dragunity Aklys was equipped to Leyvatein and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy your Origin Dragon!

Mystical Origin Dragon was destroyed and Jeremy had nothing left in the field.

**Skyler (SC 3):** Since I can't attack yet, I can only set this card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy (SC 9):** *thinks: I don't think I can last much longer. Where's Ryan?*

As they passed the Team Rose station, they saw Ryan running back with Makoto, who appeared perfectly fine after her crash.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Oh, thank goodness, they're both there.*

As they passed the station, Skyler was shocked to see Makoto there after her accident.

**Skyler: ***thinks: No way! There's no way she could be up this soon after a crash like that!*

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the effect of Magical Synchron! Since there's a face-up Spell Card on my field, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard! Then I summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0)! Then I'll tune them together in order to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Lv.7 400/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters, and I can use one of them to destroy Dark Horus!

Arcanite Magician let loose a magical blast that hit Horus, but it did nothing to him.

**Skyler (SC 4):** I activated the Trap Overfury Dragon! For one turn, Dragon-type monsters are not destroyed by anything and if it's my turn, they must attack!

**Jeremy (SC 10):** I can only place this card face-down and end my turn!

**Skyler:** Then it's my move then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (Lv.4 1800/1600)! Then I remove him from play in order to Special Summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Lv.10 2800/2400)! Now, Darkness Dragon, attack his Magician!

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon shot a black fireball at Arcanite Magician and destroyed him, inflicting Jeremy with 1400 points of damage.

**Skyler (SC 5):** Then Horus will finish you off!

Horus breathed a black fire at Jeremy and reduced his Life Points to 0. Jeremy pulled into their station and passed the baton on to Ryan, who was on his Duel Runner, ready to go.

**Derek:** You sure nyou can beat him, Ryan?

**Ryan:** Hell no! He's much better than I am!

**Derek:** O_O What? ! I thought you said-

**Ryan:** You asked me if I knew his strategies, which I do. I've just never been able to beat his strategies.

Ryan then rocketed out of the gate, leaving Derek's mouth agape and Ryan pulled up behind his brother.

**Ryan (LP 4000) (SC 11):** All right, Skyler! My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was destroyed by the effect of Speed World 2.

**Ryan (SC 2):** Then I'll end my turn by placing one monster face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down!

**Skyler (SC 6):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now remove Dark Horus from play to Special Summon another Darkness Metal Dragon! Now, attack his face-down monster!

Ryan's face-down monster was Shield Wing (Lv.2 0/900), which wasn't destroyed.

**Skyler (SC 7):** I activate Speed Spell-Golden Sarcophagus! This allows me to remove one card in my Deck from play and then add it to my hand during my second Standby Phase! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ryan (SC 3): ***Draws, Gains a speed counter* Alright now! I'll summon the Tuner Monster Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0)! Then I'll use his effect to steal 6 Levels from your Dragon!

Level Stealer took 6 Levels from Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and grew 6 times its size.

**Ryan (SC 4):** Then I'll tune the Level 7 Level Stealer with the Level 2 Shield Wing to Synchro Summon the Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300)! Then his effect activates! When Synchro Summoned, he can destroy one Dragon-type monster on the field! I'll destroy your Red-Eyes!

Black Dragon Knght slashed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroying it.

**Ryan:** Then he'll attack you directly!

The attack hit and Skyler lost 3600 Life Points.

**Skyler (SC 8):** I activate the Trap Nutrient Z! This increases my Life Points by 4000 right before I take 2000 or more damage!

**Ryan:** I'll end my turn!

**Skyler (LP 4400):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set two cards face-down, one monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Ryan (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Black Dragon Knight, attack that face-down monster!

**Skyler (SC 10):** I activate the Trap Mirror Force to destroy your Knight!

**Ryan (SC 6):** I counter with the Trap Dark Bribe! This negates your card and destroys it! However, you must draw 1 card!

Skyler draws a card and Skyler's face-down Red-Eyes Black Chick was destroyed by Black Dragon Knight's attack.

**Ryan:** I'll activate the Speed Spell-Graceful Charity! Since I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard two! *draws and discards* Then I'll end my turn!

**Skyler:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I can now add the card I removed from Golden Sarcophagus to my hand! *adds card to hand* Then I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy your Black Dragon Knight!

Black Dragon Knight was destroyed.

**Skyler:** Then I'll summon Dark Grepher (Lv.4 1700/1600)! But he won't stay for long, since I'll now remove him from play to summon my third Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! And he is free to attack you directly!

Ryan was hit by the attack and lost 2800 Life Points.

**Zack (MC):** Yoyoyo! Things are looking bad for Ryan Edge! Looks like Team Rose is gonna get their first loss as a team!

In the audience, the rest of the team was watching in the stands while the fans of Barcelona cheered on their favorite team's best duelist.

**Krystal:** This duel feels so intense. Ryan's gonna win, right?

**Colin:** He better.

Everyone looked at Colin, whose face was still buried in those books and he didn't even look up from it.

**Colin:** Ryan has dueled his brother for years. If he can't win one duel against him, then he really doesn't understand how to be a duelist.

Everybody was silent as they tried to contemplate what he just said.

**Ali:** Colin, that makes no sense.

**Colin:** Well, uh, you, shut up! I'm reading!

Colin then buried his head in the book, trying to hide his shame.

**Skyler:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Ryan (LP 1200) (SC 7):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate Speed Spell-Lightning Vortex! Since I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I discard one card from my hand to destroy all monsters on your field!

**Skyler (SC 2):** Hmm, good!

**Ryan (SC 8):** Good?

Lightning Vortex destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

**Skyler:** Because I now activate the Trap Return From a Different Dimension! By paying half of my Life Points, I bring back my three Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons, Dark Horus and Red-Eyes Wyvern!

A hole opened up in the sky and Skyler's army of dragons soared down.

**Ryan:** Oh no! Oh, wait, I got a Trap myself! Trap Copy! Since you activated a Trap that required you to pay Life Points or tribute a monster, I can now activate that effect as my own without having to pay a price! And I'll think I'll take your Return From a Different Dimension! And I got quite a build-up of monsters in there!

Another hole opened up in the sky and Black Dragon Knight was the first card to come out, followed by Level Stealer and Shield Wing.

**Ryan:** Now I'll use Level Stealer's ability to steal 7 Levels from one of your Metal Dragons!

Level Stealer grew 7 times in size.

**Ryan:** Then I'll tune Level Stealer with Shield Wing again to Synchro Summon Silver Dragon (Lv.10 3700/3000)! Now, Black Dragon Knight gains 700 attack points for each dragon on the field during the Battle Phase! Attack, my knight!

**Skyler:** I activate Widespread Ruin to destroy your attacking Knight!

The Black Dragon Knight was destroyed in an explosive fire.

**Ryan:** Silver Dragon, attack that Darkness Metal Dragon!

Silver Dragon destroyed one of the three Darkness Metal Dragons and inflicted Skyler with 900 points of damage.

**Ryan:** Then comes his ability! Since a monster was destroyed in battle and you control another monster, I can destroy another monster!

The second Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was destroyed.

**Ryan:** But that's not all! I now activate Jeremy's face-down card, the one he set before you beat him, Curran's Furious Shadows! When one of my monsters successfully destroyed a monster in battle, it can attack again and gains 500 more attack points! Now, Silver Dragon, destroy that last Darkness Dragon!

As Silver Dragon had his power increased to 4200, he destroyed the last Darkness Metal Dragon and inflicted Skyler with 1400 points of damage. Then he destroyed Dark Horus using his effect.

**Ryan:** And now for one final attack, Silver Dragon will attack your Red-Eyes Wyvern!

Silver Dragon destroyed the last monster Skyler had, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Ryan (LP 1200) (SC 8):** Game over!

**Zack (MC):** Yoyoyoyo! Totally righteous duel! Stay tuned with my post-game conference with the winning team… Somebody get my protective cup ready.

Ryan pulled back in his team station, where everybody was waiting for him.

**Jeremy:** Good duel, Ryan.

**Ryan:** Thanks to you. That card really helped out.

**Jeremy:** What do you expect? I am the best duelist on the team.

**Colin:** Excuse me? I resent that!

**Jeremy:** Well, sorry, Colin, but you didn't duel today. How good can you be? *snickers*

**Colin:** Oh yeah? "Makotoooo!"

Both Jeremy and Makoto turned to stone at the embarrassing inquisition by Colin.

**Laura:** Oh, snap! I totally heard that!

**Marc:** Are you kidding? The whole stadium heard it! "MAKotoooo!"

**Makoto: ***blushes* S-S-Stop it!

**Jeremy:** *blushes* Yeah, c-cut it out!

**Ryan:** Oh, come on! You two know you luv each other!

**Jeremy and Makoto:** SHUT UUUP!

While the others laughed at Jeremy and Makoto's expense, Skyler came over to the group and his presence made everybody stop what they were doing.

**Ryan:** Yo, bro, what's up?

**Skyler:** How is it possible that your friend there is up and walking after a brutal crash like that? Any normal person would still be looked over by the doctors.

**Makoto:** Um, I'm not normal?

**Skyler:** Clearly. What's the truth here?

Ryan started to rub the back of his neck and his Blue Rose Mark glowed ever so slightly.

**Ryan:** I don't know. Just a mystery.

**Skyler: **…I'll bet!

Skyler walked away with less answers then he wanted out of the roses.

*Unknown Location*

In a Dark Room, a Man wearing a blank white mask, with only his left eye showing, and a long Black cloak covering his body, held a Globe in his hand. He turned it around to Spain and Marked the City of Barcelona with a red Marker. He then Connected it to another Red Mark in London. There were Red marks all over the Globe, all Connected by a Red Line. There was No distinct pattern except they were all city locations. There were still some spots not yet marked.

**?:** Just a little while Longer. Raza is doing well…

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's Cards<strong>

Protecting the Innocent

Trap

Until the End Phase, Level 4 or lower monsters you control are not destroyed by battle or card effects.

Faux Doll Counter

Trap/Counter

When a Spellcaster-type monster you control is targeted by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Faux Doll Token" (Fiend-type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). The "Faux Doll Token" becomes the target of that effect.

Lyna, the Light Mistress

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3200 DEF 1500)

Level 8/LIGHT

"Elemental Mage" + "Lyna the Light Charmer" + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters

This card gains 100 ATK for each LIGHT monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot activate the effects of LIGHT monsters and the effects of LIGHT monsters your opponent controls are negated.

Curran's Furious Shadows

Trap

When a monster you control destroys a monster as a result of battle, that monster gains an additional attack and its ATK is increased by 500.

Spear Mage

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 1500/500)

Level 3/LIGHT

When a Spellcaster-type monster you control delcares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to your Graveyard to activate the following effect: *When this card attacks a Defense Position whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Magical Synchron

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 800)

Level 3/LIGHT

When your opponent activates a card effect or declares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the attack or activation of that effect and destroy that card. If there is a face-up Spell Card on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

**Skyler's Cards**

Overfury Dragon

Trap

Until the End Phase, Dragon-type monsters can't be destroyed, but they must attack if possible.

**Ryan's Cards**

Level Stealer

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

Once per turn, you can select one monster your opponent controls. Decrease the Level of that card to increase the Level of this card by the same amount.

Black Dragon Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3600 DEF 3300)

Level 9/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy 1 Dragon-type monster on the field. This card gains 700 ATK for each Dragon-type monster on the field.

Trap Copy

Trap/Counter

You can only activate this card when your opponent activates a Trap card that required him/her to pay Life Points or Tribute a monster. That card's effects become this cards effects. You do not have to pay Life Points or Tribute monsters when you activate this effect.

Silver Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3700 DEF 3000)

Level 10/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If a monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle and they control another monster, destroy that monster.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking and Entering

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Colin: L.O.R.! WHat THe Hell? Why am I not in this Chapter?**

**Me: -_- cause it's not about you!**

**Colin: But I'm the STAR! I deserve to be in every Chapter!**

**Rita: -_- *Hits Colin in the back the Head and Knocks him out***

**Me: Thanks Rita.**

**Rita: Yeah yeah, *Drags Colin away***

**Colin: #-# I lik'da cookie...**

**Me: Anyway...Please Enjoy and Review! ^^**

* * *

><p>*Washinton D.C. USA, NDC Headquarters, Ringford's office 4:01 PM LST*<p>

Robert Ringford sat at his desk doing his job and he stopped for a moment to look at the beautiful day outside.

**Ringford:** It is such a lovely day today.

As he was looking out the window, a body hung by its neck on a chain comes crashing through his window and scares Ringford out of his desk.

**Ringford:** Good lord!

Cash money then falls through the sky and Ringford reads a note that was attached to the body with a knife. The note said "I do not take blood money."

**Raza:** Tsk tsk, Bobby.

Ringford turned around and he saw Raza sitting across the desk with a creepy smile and calm demeanor.

**Raza:** You paid a poor computer junkie to crash the girl's Runner? I have to say, that's kind of pathetic.

**Ringford:** Every duel those children win is a personal insult to me.

**Raza:** I know, and I said you could rig the duels, but I also said try not to kill them. You're just lucky the Blue Rose was there to heal her. Otherwise, I would be very upset with you right now.

Raza's eyes then slit and turned angry.

**Raza:** And if you do anything like that again, I might have to hang YOU from the window next time. Okay? Well, I'll see ya later!

Raza then disappeared into his aura of green flames and Ringford just sat at his desk while the body just hung from the window.

Meanwhile, across the country in California, Nick Hollaland and Cyla Koury stood outside of Industrial Illusions North America Headquarters.

**Cyla:** Okay, Alice Knightley's office is on the 7th floor. We need a plan to get in.

**Nick:** Can't we just go ask to see her office?

**Cyla:** No! Look, the Rift could be anywhere, we have inconspicuous as possible.

**Nick: **Hmm, Ok, I got an Idea.

The main lobby was busy for the day, hundreds of people were there trying to get to the front desk and it was just chaotic. Nick came in wearing a suit, fake glasses and he had a clipboard and he was talking to one of the guys who seemed to be a higher-ranked worker.

**Man: **Sir, we weren't told about any inspection-

**Nick: **What Part of "SURPRISE INSPECTION" Can't you get? Tokyo has received complaints about the work efficiency here AND I CAN SEE WHY!

**Man: **Bu-but sir-

**Nick: **I need Profiles on EVERYONE who works here. From the Janitors on up! Move It! Move it!

The Man then ran to some other workers and got them working. He didn't notice that Nick swiped the guy's Keycard from him when he wasn't looking. Suddenly, Cyla was in the crowd and started a fight with another person.

**Clya: **You sicko Bastard!

Clya punched the guy and he toppled over and started hitting him repeatedly.

**Nick: **Oh now this is just great! SECURITY!

Several security guards from around the room converged on the fight trying to break it up. And With Everyone distracted by the fight, Nick snuck out of the room and into the Elevator. He reached the 7th floor and he saw two guards walking in the hallway.

**Nick:** Hey, guys, what are you two doing? A huge brawl broke out downstairs! They need everyone down there now! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!

The guards quickly ran down the stairs. Nick snickered as he found Alice Knightley's office. He went to go pick the lock only to notice the door was already unlocked. He quietly opened the door, the lights were off, so he turned them on, and saw nobody was in there, so he stepped in.

**Nick:** Okay, now let's have a look around.

He looked through the drawers of her desk, found nothing. He then looked on the computer which was locked with a security code. Then Cyla came into the room looking a little roughed up.

**Cyla:** Find anything yet?

**Nick:** No.

**Cyla:** Did you check behind the paintings?

**Nick:** Why the hell would I do that? Nobody puts a safe behind the paintings.

Cyla removed one of the paintings from the wall and there was a safe behind it.

**Cyla:** You were saying?

**Nick:** The safe has a fingerprint lock. Shouldn't be too hard.

Nick goes up to the safe and pulls out some Chalk. He rubs it against his hands and blows it onto the Fingerprint lock.

**Cyla: **What are you doing?

Nick then pulled out some silly putty and placed it over the fingerprint lock.

**Nick: **If this was an old school safe it would be tougher. Thank goodness for technology, cause it makes it a lot easier.

**Cyla: **How so?

**Nick: **Nobody wipes off a fingerprint scanner when they use it, so the only thing left on the scanner, is that fingerprint.

Nick presses down on the silly putty and the fingerprint scanner beeps once and then the safe opens.

**Nick: **Ta-da!

They looked inside the safe and the only thing they see in there is a deck of cards.

**Nick:** Cards? What's so special about these things?

Nick takes the cards and looks through the deck.

**Nick:** Huh, I've never seen these cards before.

**Cyla:** We've wasted enough time. Let's get out of here.

Nick puts the deck in his back pocket and he leaves the room. As soon as he steps out of that room, he gets knocked on the side of the head by a vase.

CRASH!

Nick falls to his knees and holds his head.

**Nick:** Sheezus!

**Alice:** Don't move, Rift scum! Security will be here any second!

Alice Knightley stood over him holding a broken vase when Cyla came out.

**Alice:** Try to break into my office! Ha! You guys are going to do hard time!

**Cyla:** You're Alice Knightley?

**Alice:** You bet I am! And I'm not stupid! I know you Rift guys have been following me for weeks now!

Nick got to his feet, still rubbing his head.

**Nick:** We're not Rift!

**Alice:** Save it for security! Here they come now!

There were two security guards walking down the hall with their hats over their faces and they had their hands on their hips.

**Nick:** Wait a second…

The two security guards draw their guns and Nick quickly pushed both of the girls back into the office before the guards started shooting at them. Nick quickly closed the door, locked it and pushed a chair up against it so they couldn't get in.

**Alice:** Wh-What's going on?

**Nick:** I think you accused the wrong people.

**Alice:** Not again!

**Cyla:** Again?

**Alice:** Oh, it was back in Tokyo, there were these guys I thought were Rift, and I tried to choke one of them-

**Nick:** Hello! We're in trouble here!

The guys tried to break through the door, but it was holding steadily for the moment.

**Cyla:** Why are they trying to break down the door? If they have guns, why don't they just try to shoot though the door?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Several bullets shot through the door and the three hit the ground, covering their heads.

**Nick:** Cyla, you don't talk no more!

Nick looks around and grabs a fire extinguisher.

**Alice:** You can't use that thing, it's empty!

**Nick:** Perfect!

The girls looked confused as Nick unscrewed the top of it. He uses his Duel Runner keys to scratch the side of the safe and collected the metal shavings that fell off into the extinguisher. He did it furiously so he could get a lot of it.

**Nick:** You got any bleach in here or something?

**Alice:** Just a bottle of Windex.

**Nick:** Fine, that'll work.

Nick takes the bottle of Windex and pours it into the extinguisher, and then he screwed the top of it back on. Nick then takes the desk and tosses it over and pushes it into a corner.

**Nick:** Okay, both of you, behind the desk now!

The girls jumped behind the desk and kept down; Nick then shoved the extinguisher at the edge of the door where the table was jarred and cigarette lighter next to it and lit up. Nick jumped behind the desk with the girls and kept his head down. The guards then bashed in the door and the pressure of the extinguisher condenses and…

BOOOM!

A Small explosion rocked the area. The fire alarms went off in the building and the sprinklers came on. The 3 got up and saw the room completely burnt and filled with smoke with a huge hole in the wall. The Guards were knocked out.

**Nick: **Okay, let's move!

The 3 got up and began to walk out of the hallway. Everyone was out of the building in a huge mob watching the building as Fire trucks and Police cars came around. Nick, Cyla, and Alice were able to escape in all the confusion.

**Cyla: **Nick, how'd you know to do all of that?

**Nick: **I watch a lot of Burn Notice.

They ran into an ally away from all the commotion.

**Alice: **Why were you guys in my office?

**Cyla: **Alice Knightly, My name is Cyla Koury I'm part of Industrial Illusions SIU. We were investigating your disappearance with the Rift.

**Alice: **I don't know why there after me.

**Nick: **What about this deck of cards we found?

Nick showed her the deck and Alice swiped it from him.

**Alice: **That's my Deck you Assh-

She then noticed the green Rose mark on Nick's hand.

**Alice: **Where did you get that?

**Nick: **Tattoo Parlor. Now Tell us the Truth; why are they after you?

**Alice: **You're a Rose Guardian aren't you?

**Nick:** How… do you know about that?

**Alice:** I know guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who told me about you.

**Nick:** Well, that's helpful.

**Alice:** The reason the Rift are after me is because I created several special cards to help you guys. I already delivered some of them to your friend back in Tokyo, but the Rift seems to have gotten their hands on one of them.

**Cyla:** Which one?

**Alice:** The name of the card was "White Rose Paladin". It went missing one day from our vault, so I thought the Rift might have taken it.

**Nick:** Then the smart thing to do would to look in-

CRASH!

Nick gets hit in the head with another vase and he falls to his knees and holds his head. They saw that the hurler was a little Chinese girl.

**May:** Oh, my, are you okay?

The little girl was May Cheng and Nick stood there looking like he was pissed off.

**Nick:** What the hell was that for? !

**May:** I was just trying to get your attention.

**Nick:** You couldn't just say "Hey, over here"? !

**May:** Nah, this was more fun.

**Nick:** What are you even doing here? !

**May:** Well, I was going home after a disappointing chance to win the love of my life, when suddenly my deck started to speak to me. It said to find and help the Green Rose Guardian, so here I am helping you.

**Nick:** Yeah, well, we don't need your help, little girl.

**May:** 'Cause I also picked up 4 tickets to New Domino City.

**Nick:** -_- Why the hell would we want to go to New Domino City?

**Alice:** That's where White Rose Paladin was locked up. We could probably pick up the trail from there.

**Nick:** … Fine, then we'll head to the airport.

The 4 went to the airport and were heading to the boarding platform for their plane.

**Cyla: **I have a friend in New Domino who will meet us when we land.

**Alice: **That will be grea-

In the way 2 men were standing with their duel disks on their arms. The two had a Rift Armband on their arms. They were Jason Belling and Jacob Castelo. Nick then stepped in front of the 3 girls.

**Belling: **Miss Knightly, you'll need to come with us now.

**Alice: **No way!

**Castelo: **Then we'll take you by force.

**Nick: **You want a duel? You got it! I'll take both of you on.

**Cyla: **I'll help-

**Nick: **No, I can end it quicker by myself.

**Belling: **You sure about that?

**Nick: **I'm sure.

Nick got his duel disk ready and they began to duel.

**Nick (LP 4000): **I'll start! *draws* I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (Lv.3 1200/200)! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Castelo (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (Lv.4 2000/1600)! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Belling (LP 4000):** *draws* I activate the Field Spell Pandemonium and then I'll summon Terrorking Archfiend (Lv.4 2000/1500)! That ends my turn!

**Nick:** Not very impressive! *draws* I activate Double Summon so I can summon both Ally Salvo (Lv.2 400/300) and the Tuner monster Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (Lv.3 1400/1200)! Then, by discarding a card from my hand, I can activate Cyclone Creator's ability to send as many of your Spells and Traps back to your hand equal to the number of Tuners I have!

Cyclone Creator sent Pandemonium back to Belling's hand.

**Nick:** Then I tune Cyclone Creator with Ally Salvo to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor (Lv.5 2200/1200)! Then I activate my face-down Trap DNA Transplant! This allows me to change the Attribute of all monsters to whichever one I choose and I choose Light! And since your Archfiends' effects only work when they're targeted, they can't negate it! Not that I'll need it on your current monsters! Catastor, attack Terrorking Archfiend!

Catastor attacked Terrorking Archfiend and destroyed him, inflicting Belling with 200 points of damage.

**Nick:** Then Core Destroyer will attack you directly!

Core Destroyer fired a laser at Belling and inflicted him with 1200 more points of damage.

**Nick:** I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Castelo:** *draws* First, I pay 900 Life Points since I have Shadowknight Archfiend! Then I sacrifice him to summon Archfiend of Gilfer (Lv.6 2200/2500)! Then I equip him with Heartbreaker so he can attack you directly!

**Nick:** I activate the Trap Imperial Order! This negates the effects of all Spell Cards as long as I pay 700 Life Points during each of my turns!

**Castelo (LP 3100):** Rrgh! I'll just end my turn!

**Belling (LP 2600):** *draws* I'll place two cards face-down and then I summon Archfiend Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1500) in defense mode!

**Nick:** *draws, pays 700 Life Points* I activate my last face-down card Call of the Haunted to bring back Ally Salvo! Then I send my 3 Traps to the Graveyard, destroying Ally Salvo, to Special Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (Lv.10 0/0)! And he gains 1000 attack points for each Continuous Trap in my Graveyard! So now he has 3000 attack points! Then I'll use his ability to destroy your face-down card, Belling!

Uria destroyed one of Belling's face-down cards, which was Embodiment of Apophis.

**Nick (LP 3300):** Now, Uria, attack Archfiend of Gilfer!

Uria breathed a devastating fire that incinerated Archfiend of Gilfer, inflicting Castelo with 800 points of damage.

**Nick:** And then Catastor and Core Destroyer will attack you directly!

Both Catastor and Core Destroyer attack Castelo, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Nick:** I end my turn!

**Belling:** *draws* I activate my face-down card Embodiment of Apophis! This allows me to Special Summon this card as a monster! But then I sacrifice them both to summon Archfiend Empress (Lv.8 2900/2100)! Then she'll attack Core Destroyer!

Archfiend Empress destroyed Core Destroyer, inflicting Nick with 1700 points of damage.

**Belling:** That ends my turn!

**Nick (LP 1600):** What a pathetic last move. *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Core Destroyer! Then I summon the Tuner monster Unknown Synchron (Lv.1 0/0)! Then I tune Unknown Synchron with Catastor and Core Destroyer to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Field Marshal (Lv.9 2900/2600)! First, Uria will attack Archfiend Empress!

Uria completely incinerated Archfiend Empress and inflicted Belling with 100 points of damage.

**Nick:** Then Field Marshal will finish you off!

There was a bright flash of light and when it subsided, Belling's Life Points were reduced to 0. Belling and Castelo both collapse from the exhaustion of the duel.

**Alice: **That was Awesome!

**Cyla: **Good job!

**May: **Wow, you're a great Duelist!

**Nick: **Really? *Snickers* Am I better than Colin Kennat?

**Alice: **No.

**Cyla: **Nah.

**May: **Not Even close, dude.

Nick fell over onto his side.

**Nick: **DX DAH! Damn it!

**PA: **Final Boarding Call for New Domino City. Repeat. Final Boarding Call for New Domino City.

Nick Quickly got up.

**Nick: **Oh Crap! Let's Hurry!

All four of them ran as fast as they could, to their plane and all made it on in time before the plane took off.

**Nick: **That was close.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the flight…12 hours later they landed in New Domino.

**Cyla: **Nick wake up, we're here.

**Nick: **ZZZzzzzzZZz…I'm gonna beat you Colin…ZZZZzzzZZZZzzz…Go Decisive Armor! Atta-

Cyla than Slapped Nick across the Face and he woke up.

**Nick: **OW! Damn it girl! I was having a good Dream!

**Cyla: **We're here.

Cyla got off the Plane and Nick followed her and they Met up with May and Alice in the Airport.

**Nick: **Ok Cyla, when is this Contact of yours supposed too-

CRASH!

Nick got hit in the back of the head with ANOTHER vase. He fell to his Knees and Held his head.

**Nick:** GAAH! DAMN IT!

He Looked up and saw that it was Crow Hogan, who hit him over the head.

**Nick: **WHERE DO YOU GUYS FIND THESE VASES? !

**Crow: **The 10 cent vase store.

**Cyla: **^_^ Crow!

Cyla pushes Nick aside, Gives her old friend a hug.

**Crow: **Cyla! Long time No see!

**Cyla: **Sure has! We got a lot to talk about.

**Nick: **…Great…


	16. Chapter 16: Darkest Corners

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**WARNING: The Cooking Conditions presented in this Chapter are NOT to copyed or duplicated. Attempting to do so would cause Helth Hazards such as nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion, Upset stomach, diarrhea, cramps, bloating, irritability, Inflammation, Arachnophobia, Chefaphobia, Acrophobia, Mood swings, Nervousness, uncontrollable Perspiration, Teen Angst, and in some cases Death.**

* * *

><p>*Glen Kern Island, Colin's House, 11:47 AM*<p>

**Sam: **So how was Spain guys?

Sam had entered the living room and saw mountains of Books all over the room. Colin was on the couch sleeping with a book on his face, while Jeremy was trying to organize them and Derek was pushing them aside so he could get into the room.

**Jeremy: **Fine. Except for the duel runner crash.

**Sam: **Yeah, I saw that on TV. I can't believe she's alright.

There attention turned to Colin who rolled off the couch and hit the floor hard, but was still sleeping.

**Derek: **Unbelievable. He was up all night reading these books.

**Sam: **Did he find what he was looking for?

**Jeremy: **No. Most of these books are historical events with only brief references to the Rose Guardians.

**Sam: **Well he better wake up cause the girls are making Lunch.

**Derek: **o_o! They're What? ! Rita's in there isn't she?

**Jeremy: **Don't worry, I'm sure she's not that bad. And Just in case, Ali, Laura, Makoto, AND Krystal are cooking. I'm sure there will be some other-

Just then they started to hear a noise from the kitchen.

**Krystal: **GAH! IT'S MOVING!

They heard the sound of Steel pans Banging something on the head repeated times and being thrown into a boiling pot.

**Krystal: **There! The meats now Tenderized! ^_^ Teehee!

The guys stood in the living room in horror of what's to come. The Girl's were still cooking in the kitchen each at their own little station. Ali was chopping some carrots and she looked over at Krystal who had put a Jar of Peanut Butter, 2 bags of Potato chips, a trey of Bacon, and a ton of Chocolate bars into her cooking pot.

**Ali: **What are you cooking?

**Krystal:** My family's Legendary "Skyler Surprise Stew"!

**Ali: **I'll be surprised if it doesn't kill somebody.

Krystal stuck her tongue out at Ali and continued to throw random foods into her pot. Meanwhile, Makoto was having a little trouble with the food she was making.

**Makoto: **Hmmm…needs more cooking oil.

She reached up above the cabinets, but couldn't see what she was grabbing at. She missed the cooking oil and grab a small bottle labeled BLEACH and ended up pouring it into her food with looking at the bottle and tossed it into the recycling can. When she tossed it away, she noticed Rita seemed a little zoned out and not paying attention to her food.

**Makoto: **RITA!

**Rita: **Huh?

**Makoto: **YOUR FOOD IS BURNING!

Rita looked down at her food and saw that it was Burnt to a crisp and caught on fire!

**Rita: **O_O! OH SHIT!

Rita placed another Pan on top of the first and that put out the flame and Rita sighed.

**Krystal: **Wow Rita you seem awfully out of it today. You ok?

**Rita: **It's just Colin, he just seems different lately.

**Makoto: **Differn't how?

**Rita: **He just seems to be avoiding me. I want to talk but he won't listen.

**Makoto: **Well yeah Rita, he's a man after all.

**Rita: **No that's not it, I just think something's bothering him. He won't even look at me directly and he seems to ignore me sometimes.

**Makoto: **I'm sure your just imagining it.

**Rita: **-_-…I don't think so…

_(Flashback)_

_Last night, when everyone was sleeping, Colin was still awake, downstairs Reading a book on the Rose Guardians looking for anything he could use. He sat on the couch, looking over every pointless detail to find some sort of hidden truth, When Rita came down the stairs, wearing a sexy Black Nightgown, that showed off all of her lovely features. She walked up behind come and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_**Rita: **__Cooolin, I'm so "Tired". Aren't you going to come on up to "Bed"?_

_Colin never took his eyes off the book._

_**Colin: **__If you're tired you can go up, don't let me keep you._

_**Rita: **__But it's So cold. I would like "Someone" to keep me warm._

_**Colin: **__There are some extra Blankets in the closet. Take one if your cold._

_**Rita: **__And It's So "Lonely". I'd hate to go to bed "Alone"._

_**Colin: **__Krystal's down the hall you can talk with her._

_Rita let go of Colin and smacks him in the back of the head._

_**Rita: **__YOU DUMBASS!_

_Rita Walk's away and stomps back up the stairs in an Angry fit. Colin Rub's his head as he turns and see's Rita Storm off._

_**Colin: **__Geez! What's up with her? She's so Strange._

_(End Flashback)_

**Makoto: **-_-…what an Idiot…

**Rita: **I know.

**Krystal: **Rita, I think I see the problem. I can sorta feel a…inner conflict inside him. Like he's guilty about something.

**Rita: **Guilty? About what?

**Krystal: **I dun know…Maybe he kissed another girl?

CHOP!

**Ali: **OW!

The girls looked over at Ali who accidently cut herself with the knife she was using. Ali quickly grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around her finger.

**Rita:** Krystal, that's not even funny.

**Krystal:** Hey, it's just a theory.

**Rita:** Colin is a lot of things, but a cheater is not one of them!

**Krystal:** I never said that. I just said he might have kissed a girl. If he did, he probably wouldn't like it.

**Ali:** And why wouldn't he like it? !

Ali just forced herself into the conversation and had all the girls staring at her now.

**Ali:** I-I mean, he's ALWAYS with Rita! What if he wanted to try something different and...and...never did it again because how much he loves Rita? Right?

**Makoto:** That's no Excuse! He's in a committed relationship, he shouldn't even be looking at other girls! Let alone kissing them!

**Rita:** Can we just stop talking about this! I don't want to get the idea that my boyfriend's unfaithful!

Just then, Laura comes through the door.

**Laura:** Ok everyone! Lunch is ready!

Everyone went outside and saw a picnic table filled with all this delicious looking food spread across it and everyone was in awe of how good it looked.

**Sam:** Wow, this looks amazing!

**Marc:** ^_^ That's the Laura I know!

**Laura:** Well, naturally. Only the best French cuisines for my best friends. After all, I am the best cook of everyone here.

Rita noticed something under the picnic table and reached under to grab it. It turned out to be several restaurant take-out boxes.

**Rita:** Chateau de Dauphin French restaurant? You ordered take-out?

**Laura:** *gasps* I am insulted you would assume such a thing! This is work of the French masters, providing elegant and delicious food for all to enjoy!

**Rita:** Laura, it says that on the back of these take-out boxes!

**Marc:** -_- That's the Laura I know.

The group sat down for the very delicious take-out lunch. They were eating the food while Colin was opening a new book, looking through it. Rita took the book away from him.

**Colin:** Hey, I was reading that!

**Rita:** And now you're eating! So, eat!

**Colin:** I'm not hungry.

Makoto then took the book from Rita and flipped through it.

**Makoto:** This book isn't even in English! How do you understand this?

**Colin:** Well, it's Latin. I took a course at Duel Academy actually.

**Jeremy:** They taught Latin at Duel Academy?

**Colin:** Yeah, they did. And I think I came onto something when Rita snatched that book from me? Something about a _Joan de Leblanc_.

**Makoto:** Joan de Leblanc?

Just then, Makoto's yellow Rose Mark started to glow as did the book she was reading and it projected a vision of what the book was saying. The vision was of a woman with strawberry blonde hair and white armor. She seemed to be just walking through an old medieval town and on her right Hand was the Mark of the White Rose. Putting all the Elements together she looked very familiar.

**Laura: **Omg, she looks just like Ali.

The Comparison was uncanny. Ali stared at the lady as she walked around the town, but the vision then disappeared and Makoto looked back at the book.

**Makoto: **What? That's it?

Colin took the book back from her and began checking it.

**Colin: **Ok, My Latin's a little rusty, but let's see what else I can find…

Colin looked over the page for a second, and turned the page.

**Colin: **Ok, It says "Joan De Leblanc, was guardian of the white Rose in the time of the War of the Roses. Considered a living saint, she would never cause harm to others and was invaluable in the war Against Sheh. It is Unfortunate that she was…."

Colin stopped for a moment and reread the page.

**Colin: **I hope I'm wrong here, but it said she was murdered by another Rose Gaurdian.

**Jeremy: **Really? Which one? And Why?

Colin Read the next 2 pages and the others watched with anticipation. He then closed the book.

**Colin: **Wow I'm hungry! What's for Lunch?

He started munching on the food.

**Ali:** Colin, who did it?

**Colin:** Munch! Munch! Munch! Sorry, couldn't understand a word that book said.

**Ali:** Bullshit! What did it say? !

**Colin:** Nothing, it was a bio on her! It didn't give a name!

**Makoto:** Well, maybe I'll be able to show more visions of that with my Rose power.

While the group continued to talk and have their outdoor picnic, someone was beginning to approach them from the road. It was a man who was covered in black robes, except for his eyes. They recognized him immediately as _Asu Al Diri_.

**Colin:** Asu? What brings you to our lovely part of the world?

**Asu:** You do. I challenge you to a rematch!

**Colin:** Um, can it wait until after lunch?

**Asu:** No, it can't! You better meet me on the small, secluded island not far off from this one. Time is of the essence.

Asu turned and walked away, leaving everyone in a bewildered state. When they were done eating, the group took a boat to the small, secluded island, which was big enough to hold a duel and Asu was there waiting for them. Colin got off the boat and readied his duel disk.

**Colin:** All right, let's duel!

**Asu (LP 4000):** *thinks: I need to see how far along the progression has gotten. Hopefully, he hasn't achieved consciousness yet. I just hope I'm not too late.*

**Colin (LP 4000):** I'll go first! *draws* I'll set one card face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down!

**Asu:** That's it? How pathetic!

**Colin:** Excuse me?

**Asu:** You heard me! Setting two cards face-down? That's so predictable of you!

The rest of the group was watching the duel from the boat.

**Laura:** Wow, asshole much? What's that guy's problem?

**Krystal:** That doesn't sound like Asu. Last I remember, he was an honorable duelist.

**Marc:** Well, people change, Krystal. Maybe he did.

**Krystal:** I don't know…

**Asu:** *draws* I activate the Spell Heavy Storm to destroy all of your face-down Spells and Traps!

A huge storm rocked the island and destroyed Colin's two face-downs, Mirror Force and Trap Jammer.

**Asu:** Now I'll summon Apprentice Assassin (Lv.3 1300/1300)! And then I'll activate the Spell Assassin's Seal! This allows all Level 4 or lower monsters with "Assassin" in their name to attack you directly!

Apprentice Assassin jumped over Colin's face-down monster and inflicted 1300 points of damage to him.

**Asu:** And I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Colin (LP 2700):** Okay, my turn! *draws* I sacrifice my face-down Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) to summon my Spell Canceller (Lv.5 1800/1600)! And now Spell Canceller will attack your monster!

**Asu:** I activate the Trap Kunai with Chain! This can allow me to both switch your monster to Defense Position and increase my monster's attack power by 500!

The Kunai with Chain wrapped around Spell Canceller and Apprentice Assassin was wielding the chain, gaining 500 attack points.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Asu:** Of course you do! There's nothing else you can do! With that pathetic deck of yours!

**Colin:** Dude, what the hell? !

**Asu:** *thinks: Forgive me, but it's the only way.* *draws* I summon Dark Assassin (Lv.4 1200/1200)! And now Apprentice Assassin will attack your Spell Canceller!

**Colin:** I activate Negate Attack!

The attack was negated.

**Asu:** I'll end my turn with two more face-downs!

**Rita:** Come on, Colin! You can win this!

**Asu:** That's your girlfriend, huh? You need her encouragement? What's the Matter? You're not man enough to duel without her support? !

**Colin:** Shut up! *draws*I summon the Tuner Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500)! And I'll tune my Spare Part Machine with Spell Canceller to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! Now, Dragonic Machine King, attack!

**Asu:** I activate the Trap Smoke Bomb! This allows me to prevent an "Assassin" from being destroyed and reduces the Battle Damage to 0!

Dark Assassin disappeared in a puff of smoke and Dragonic Machine King's attack misses.

**Colin:** Rrggh! I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

Colin began to feel pain in his arm and he held it.

**Jeremy:** *whispers* Is it just me or is Colin letting Asu get to him too easily?

**Makoto:** *whispers* What do you mean?

**Jeremy:** *whispers* Colin's not the type to get worked up over a few insults like that and Asu's not the type to insult at all. It just seems strange to me.

**Krystal:** *whispers* This whole duel seems strange. Ever since it started, I felt this strange pressure. Something is not right.

**Asu:** *draws* I'll activate the Spell Cost Down! I'll discard 1 card from my hand to summon Master Assassin (Lv.6 2200/1950)! And now I'll activate the effect of my Apprentice Assassin! If my Apprentice Assassin is equipped with a card, I can switch the equip card to another monster I control! And then I'll equip my Master Assassin with United We Stand! This increases his attack power by 500 for each monster I have! There are 3, so that makes a total of 1500 more attack points! Now you will feel bitter defeat when I destroy your pathetic monster!

**Colin: **_SHUT UUUUUUP!_

Colin's scream was full of anger as it froze all who were around him. He fell to his knees and looked down to the ground and then a Dark Aura appeared around him as he seethed with anger.

**Rita: **C-Colin?

**Asu: **I did it, now let's see-

**Colin (?): **_Stupid stupid Asu! I have to thank you._

**Asu: **No!

Colin got to his feet and lifted his head up and his eyes were blood red.

**Asu: ***Thinks: I'm too late*

**Ali: **This Feeling…It can't…

**Krystal: **I-I can't move…

**Asu:** Master Assassin! Attack Dragonic Machine King-Quickly!

Master Assassin threw the Kunai with Chain at the Dragon Machine King.

**Colin (?): **_I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back the discarded Robotic Engineer _(Lv.4 1200/1500)_! Then I'll activate the other Trap Urgent Tuning! Now To Tune The Engineer with The Dragonic Machine King TO Synchro Summon the All Powerful MACHINE OVERLORD _(Lv.12 4000/3800)_!_

The Machine Overlord was successfully Synchro Summoned, but once he was the Back Aura entered its Robotic frame and turned it into an evil looking robot. It appeared as if Machine Overlord was trying to fight the control of the dark aura, but with no luck.

**Colin (?):** _Now I command you! Counter attack with ATOMIC CRUSH!_

Machine Overlord's fists charged up and he struck Master Assassin. At that moment Ali's Rose Mark started to glow and she projected a Barrier Shield to protect everyone. Then Machine Overlord's attack caused a small nuclear explosion which turned the Island into a Shallow Crater in the lake. Asu and Colin were knee deep in water and Asu lost 300 life points.

**Asu (LP 3700):** Damn it!

**Colin (?): **_HAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for this! Thank you boy! I've always wanted this power! Now, MY MOVE! _*Draws*

Colin Draws his card, but he sees that it was Piece of his Meklord Emperor Zeroth Cards. His Hand started to shake as the Card made a high-pitched sound and then The Dark Aura Disappeared and Colin's eyes returned to Normal, as did Machine Overlord. Colin fell to his Knees, clenched his arm which was in extraordinary pain and the Dueling Holograms disappeared.

**Colin:** *huff*… *puff* What… What the f*** was that?

Asu came over and helped Colin get back to his feet.

**Asu:** I was afraid of this. I'll explain everything back on dry land.

They left their crater and returned to Colin's House and Asu sighed.

**Asu: **After I was revived by Osiris, I could feel a dark Presence inside my soul. My family had an Art to Extract the Evil. I later found out it was a mark left by Knossoss. I went and found everyone Knossoss had possessed during the world tournament, and I freed their souls. I thought I had them all. Then I saw the Duel between Colin and Jack Atlas. I couldn't believe I missed it.

_(Flashback)_

_Colin And Jack Atlas were in a Turbo Duel, when Knossoss Attacked them. A strand of shadows then attached itself to Jack's Duel Runner and locked itself onto its engine. Jack was speeding up and he wasn't able to turn._

_**Jack:**__ I can't turn!_

_**MC:**__ Oh, looks like Jack Atlas is having some trouble with his Runner! He better get control fast because the turn's coming up!_

_They were approaching the curved turn and Jack was heading for the cement wall at the edge of the track, but Colin came up right alongside Jack and rammed hard into his side in a turning motion._

_**Jack:**__ What are you doing? !_

_**Colin:**__ I'm saving your ass!_

_Colin was able to get Jack's Runner to turn around the corner and they both successfully made the turn. The audience sighed with relief._

_**Colin:**__ Hey, open up your engine! I think I take that thing out!_

_Jack opened the hood to his engine while the turbo duel was still going on. Colin was able to see a black thing attached to the engine._

_**Colin:**__ Okay, you come here, you little bastard._

_Colin reached in to try and grab it, but it suddenly just latched onto his skin and it burned like unholy hell._

_**Colin:**__ Gah!_

_**Knossoss:**__You are mine now! You will be consumed by the shadows!_

_Knossoss tried to take control over Colin, and he began to see all of these images appearing before him. They came and went so fast that he couldn't make any of them out. Colin then grabbed onto his arm and when he did this, the shadows began to disintegrate from his arm._

_**Knossoss:**__What? ! No!_

_Colin heard the shadow screech and the burning pain subsided from his arm._

_**Colin:**__ Oh, thank heaven!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Rita: **Hold on! Are you saying what I think your Saying?

**Asu: **I'm afraid so. Knossoss still lives. He and Colin now one.

**Ali: **Can't you just Expel Knossoss? Like you did with the others?

**Asu: **I Can't. I was able to expel the spirits before Knossoss became couscous of his existence. It is impossible now.

**Rita: **NO! There has to be way!

She looked over at Colin and he was sitting on the couch holding his head.

**Knossoss (In Colin's Mind):** _You hear that? You and I are one now Boy! Herherher!_

**Colin:** Scuse me guys. I need to be alone.

Colin got up and walked out of the room to be alone.

**Knossoss (C M):** _Herherher! Alone? You'll never be alone again! And When I'm done, you'll be exactly like me! Herherher, HAHAHA!_


	17. Chapter 17: A Pressing Engagement

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*New Domino City, Japan, Leo and Luna's Penthouse 4:32 AM LST*<p>

Leo ran into his house, threw his backpack aside and jumped on the couch and hurried to turn on the TV. Luna came in after him, not nearly as excited as he was.

**Luna:** Leo, what's with the rush?

**Leo:** Team Shadow's having a special worldwide duel, toady! It started two minutes ago! I just missed the beginning, but I can catch the rest of the duel!

**Luna:** Shouldn't we try to help Yusei and the others find Akiza? She's been missing for days now.

**Leo:** There'll be plenty of time for that! We'll help search once the duel is over!

Leo changed the channel to where the duel was.

**TV Announcer:** And this duel is over! Wow! What an impressively dominant victory by Team Shadow!

**Leo:** O_O Huh?

The TV Showed the end of the duel as only a few cards were played.

**TV Announcer:** How impressive was that duel? Team Shadow's Aki Izayoi, Defeated Team Ghost's 3 Best duelists with just 5 face down cards. I've never seen anything like it, In fact I've never seen those Cards before! Are they even legal? Anyway. That's the duel, and Ms. Aki is on her way to being Rookie of the Year with that performance!

The camera zoomed in on Aki as she turned away and Luna immediately recognized her.

**Luna:** That's Akiza!

**Leo:** What? You sure?

The TV then showed a brief moment of Aki being congratulated by her manager Raza. Raza then points to the camera as if to say "I know you're watching".

**Leo:** Hey, it's… that guy that ate all that food and left us with the bill!

**Luna:** We need to tell Yusei and the others, come on!

Luna runs out the door in a panic.

**Leo:** Hey, wait for me!

Leo followed her. Meanwhile, back on Glenn Kern Island, the trees had lost all their leaves and were barren in the autumn air. It perfectly reflected the atmosphere felt by the Rose Duelists.

**Jeremy:** Asu, are you sure there's nothing you can do to expel Knossoss?

**Asu:** The only way to destroy Knossoss now is if we kill Colin and we can't do that.

**Ryan:** *jokingly* Why not? I bet it's easy and I bet I get this nice house if he croaks.

**Jeremy:** Why would he leave it to you? I'm his best friend.

**Ryan:** Yeah, but he likes me better.

**Sam:** Hey, I'm his Brother! I should get the house!

**Derek:** And I'm the older brother! I should get the house!

**Sam:** You gamble this Place away in week!

**Chris:** Hey, what about me? I should get something when he dies!

**Rita:** This is not funny you guys!

**Ryan:** Sorry.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, me too.

**Asu:** The best thing we can probably do now is to let him be. Knossoss is very weak as he is right now. Hopefully, Colin can control his emotions and prevent Knossoss from taking control of him.

Colin was in his room, looking at his cards and Knossoss was still speaking to him.

**Knossoss (Colin's mind):** _Look at all those powerful cards! I am so glad I get this opportunity! You might want to get rid of the Dark Magician Girl card, though._

A small spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appeared over her card.

**Dark Magician Girl:** Screw you, evil spirit creature! You don't know how this deck works!

**Knossoss (Cm):** _Looks to me like your average Power Deck! Filled with powerful cards with destructive capabilities! Well, except for one weak Dark Magician Girl card._

**DMG:** Why don't you come down here and say that? ! Oh, that's right! You're just a weak spirit, aren't you? !

**Knossoss (Cm):** _Why you-_

**Colin:** Okay, that's enough!

Colin took a couple cards out of his Deck and replaced them with the cards needed for Meklord Emperor Zeroth.

**DMG:** What are you doing?

**Colin:** When Knossoss possessed me, he drew a piece of Zeroth and he just completely lost all his power. My guess is this card can help keep him in check.

**DMG:** Are you sure?

**Colin:** *smirks* You hear that?

**DMG:** … No?

**Colin:** Exactly, he stopped talking, didn't he?

Dark Magician Girl smiled and returned to her card. Colin put his Deck back into his card holster and sighed.

**Colin:** I just hope it's that simple.

Colin left his room, went downstairs and met with everyone else.

**Rita:** Colin! Are you okay?

**Colin:** Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

**Ali:** Well, because of Knossoss…

**Colin:** Oh, don't worry! He's more annoying than dangerous, anyway!

**Asu:** You put on a strong front for your friends. I commend you on that.

**Colin:** Yeah, you better commend me, this is all your fault!

**Asu:** Wh-What?

**Colin:** Dah, I'm just kidding with ya! Hey, the café that Ali renovated is opening tonight! How about you stay for the night and I'll pay for your dinner and everything?

**Asu:** I appreciate that, thank you.

**Sam:** Yeah, Colin, that's great, but there's just one question: If you die, who gets the house?

**Derek:** I thought we settled this! I'm the older brother, so I get the house!

**Chris:** Nuh-uh, the best friend gets the house!

**Jeremy:** Yeah, so I get it!

**Rita:** Hey, the girlfriend's above the best friend, so I get the house when he dies!

**Jeremy:** Hey, bros before hoes!

**Rita:** What? !

**Sam:** You're not even his brother, I'm his real brother!

**Colin:** Screw all you guys! When I die, I'm leaving everything to the damn cat!

Everyone then turned their attention to a black cat sitting on the windowsill.

**Colin:** Ain't that right, Yoruichi?

**Yoruichi:** Meow.

Laura got a close look at Yoruichi, who appeared to be asleep.

**Laura:** Yoruichi, huh? That's a terrible name for a cat!

Then, Yoruichi scratched her across the face. Laura paused for a moment, then…

**Laura:** YeeOWOWOOOOOOWWWW!

**Ali:** Oh, Laura. Come on, let's go get some bandages.

**Rita:** Here, I'll show you where they are.

Laura, Ali and Rita left the room.

**Marc:** Hey, guys, I gotta show you something.

Marc reached into his pocket and pulls out a very small box. He opened it and showed a small diamond ring inside.

**Colin:** Oh, Marc, you shouldn't have! We've only known each other for a few months!

**Marc:** Screw you! This is for Laura! Tonight, I'm gonna ask her to marry me. What do you guys think?

**Ryan:** I think it's a huge f***ing mistake!

**Marc:** No, I mean, what do you think about the ring?

**Ryan:** Okay, I think buying an expensive ring for a marriage proposal is a huge f***ing mistake!

**Jeremy:** Don't listen to him. Laura's a great girl and you're a great guy, you should just go for it.

**Marc:** Thanks, you think she'll say yes?

**Derek:** Oh, I'm sure Laura will, but I'd be more concerned about what Ali would say.

**Marc:** Why would I care what Ali says?

**Derek:** Well, Laura is only 17, so technically, she needs permission from her legal guardian. And last time I checked, Ali is legally responsible for her and don't forget she doesn't like you.

**Colin:** Oh, that's right. Ali would rather cut you up with her duel disk sword than for you to marry her sister.

**Marc:** Great, thanks, now I have a visual. I'm still gonna ask.

**Derek:** You do that, we'll have the paramedics on standby. We'll tell 'em to watch for sword wounds.

**Krystal:** Okay, boys, time for lunch!

Krystal came in with the lunches she prepared and the boys didn't get a chance to eat.

**Colin:** But Krystal, we're not hungry.

**Krystal:** Oh, come now! I spent a whole day preparing this food! The least you can do is try it!

Krystal then slammed down the pot of Skyler Surprise Stew and it was brownish, greenish and bubbling. A kraken tentacle sprouted out of it and Krystal whacked it, making it retreat back into the stew.

**Colin:** Uh, I gotta save room for dinner tonight!

Colin runs out.

**Sam:** Uh, I'm on a diet!

Sam runs out.

**Derek:** Uh, I'm a vegetarian!

Derek runs out.

**Marc:** Uh, me too!

Marc runs out and trips.

**Jeremy:** I, uh- Don't wanna try it!

Jeremy runs out.

**Ryan:** Uh, I hear Chris would love to try it!

Ryan runs out, leaving Chris. Krystal stared at him for a long time and Chris just stared at the pot.

**Chris:** *thinks: Oh, damn! She's staring right at me! What am I gonna do? !*

Meanwhile, In a Dark Room at an Undisclosed Location, , a Man wearing a blank white mask, with only his left eye showing, and a long Black cloak covering his body was standing and looking around at a Globe with Red Markings all around it. Then a Green Flame Appeared and Raza emerged from it with a bright smile.

**Raza:** So what do you think of Aki, Marcantus? Do I know how to pick them or what?

The Masked man turned to Raza and his eye showed some disapproval and Raza's Smile disappeared.

**Raza:** Oh what did I do wrong this time?

**Marcantus:** You gave her the Light stealing Deck.

**Raza:** Well of Course! It was just sitting around collecting dust. When else were we gonna use it.

**Marcantus:** Those cards are slowly killing her soul. You'll destroy her if she keeps using those cards.

**Raza:** Excuse me? I'm sorry, but since when do I care about the worthless soul of a Puppet? You of all people should know about a Puppet Marcantus!

**Marcantus:** You're trying to lure the signers to America. If she is dead they will not come.

**Raza:** I'm sorry, but who is the Genius Mastermind who came up with this plan?

**Marcantus:** You are-

**Raza:** Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Just remember If it wasn't for me Marcantus, you would still be napping in that Purgatory with your Thumb up your ass!

**Marcantus:** It's not your plan I question. It's your motives.

**Raza:** Aww, I'm hurt that you still don't trust me! After Everything I've done for You and Sheh. All the Lies, Treachery and Deceit, How can you not Trust me?

Just then Another Green Flame appeared and Raquel emerged from it.

**Raza:** Uh, Raquel is this important? I'm kinda in the middle of something.

**Raquel:** I just wanted to let you know, they're going to the reopening of that Dreadful Café and I was wondering if we would make our move now.

**Raza:** Ah, yeah, You take care of that for me will ya? OH! And you'll need these!

Raza tosses Raquel his Pocket watch and his Knife.

**Raza:** Now go get 'em you little Lynx you!

Another Green Flame appeared and Raquel disappeared.

**Raza:** Now where were we Marcy?

Meanwhile, back on Glenn Kern Island, the group made their way to the café and it looked completely different. For starters, it was clean and painted a lovely white. It was built in a circular frame with two floors and there was a golden chandelier in the middle of everything. The deck that went out over the water was repaired with the wood of the finest oak trees of the world. And with the sun setting and the gentle lights coming on, it was a lovely spot for a romantic rendezvous.

**Colin:** Holy crap!

**Makoto:** This place looks amazing!

**Rita:** I feel a little underdressed.

**Sam:** Ali, you turned this café into a 5-star restaurant! This is amazing!

**Ali:** *snickers* I should've been an architect. Don't be shy everyone, take a seat!

Everyone took a seat where they felt, but Marc grabbed Laura's arm before she could sit down.

**Marc:** Uh, Laura, how about we just sit on the deck, just the two of us?

**Laura:** Um, okay…

Marc then led Laura onto the deck and they had a seat away from everyone else.

**Ali:** Well, that was incredibly rude!

**Rita:** Maybe they want some alone time.

**Colin:** ^_^ Yeah they do!

**Rita:** o_O What's with the creepy look on your face?

**Colin:** Keep watching, you'll see.

Rita and Ali then noticed that everyone was looking out the window at Marc and Laura, but they didn't know why. Laura was near the lake railing and looked out into the sunset.

**Laura:** Wow! It's so Pretty.

**Marc:** Yeah, you certainly are.

**Laura:** Oh, Marc, stop!

**Marc: **…Look Laura there's something I want to ask you.

Laura looked over at Marc and he looked nervous and was shaking.

**Laura:** Yeah what?

Marc appeared tongue-tied as he tried to speak. The others watched Marc's crash and burn.

**Jeremy: **Oh, he's gonna blow it.

**Makoto: **He needs someone to help?

**Jeremy: **How?

**Derek: **I got an idea.

Derek took a fork and threw it at an Angle at the back of Marc's Knee and it stabbed the back of his knee.

**Marc: **O_O! OW!

Marc fell down to his one knee, like he was supposed to for a proposal.

**Laura: **Omg, Marc, are you ok? !

Laura went down to help him up but Marc stopped her.

**Marc: **No wait!

Laura, not understanding him right now stood back and looked confused. After the pain subsided, he looked up with a smile on his face and he held her hands.

**Marc: **Laura Clairoux, I love you.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and showed the beautiful diamond.

**Laura: **M-marc?...

**Marc: **Will you marry me?

Laura was stunned. She looked down at Marc and the ring, she was overwhelmed with emotions in the moment.

**Laura: **M…Marc I…yes…Yes I will!

Laura hugged and kissed Marc with sheer happiness. They Heard the cheering of all their friends from the inside Café and they went to join them.

**Krystal:** Congratulations!

Krystal tackle-hugged the both of them.

**Krystal: **OH We Have A LOT of Planning to do for the wedding! We gotta set a date-How about Next month-no too dark-White Wedding on Christmas-OH OH OH How about we make you a June Bride! It will be the Wedding of my dreams!

**Laura: **Uh, you mean my dreams right?

**Krystal: **Huh?...oh yeah sure whatever.

Everyone's attention then turned to Ali. She looked… not happy. There was an awkward moment of silence as she tapped her finger on the table.

**Laura:** Ali-

Ali held her hand up to stop Laura from speaking. She then motioned for the waiter to come over.

**Waiter:** Is there something I can do for you, Madame?

**Ali:** Yes, a round of drinks, please. We have an engagement to celebrate. *smiles*

**Laura:** *smiles* Oh, Ali, thank you!

Laura then tackle-hugged her sister and the drinks came, they had a celebratory toast and it was getting dark out. After having a fun dinner, Laura and Marc left before everybody else. They were walking home back to Colin's house, with Marc's arm around Laura and Laura was staring at the beautiful ring on her finger.

**Laura:** Oh, Marc, it's so beautiful!

**Marc:** Yeah, a $20,000 rock. Beautiful.

**Laura:** Marc, don't be such a cheap ass! You'll turn into Colin!

**Marc:** Yeah, except Colin would have enough money to spend on a ring.

**Laura:** Oh, Marc, it's not the ring. It's what the ring represents.

They were walking on the dirt road in the woods without anyone else around with a half-moon glowing in the sky. It was somewhat scary with half of the leaves off the trees.

**Laura:** Oh, Marc, this is scary.

**Marc:** Don't worry, I'll protect you.

Marc then held Laura a little closer and the two smiled at each other as they shared a special moment.

**Raquel:** How disgustingly sweet.

Laura and Marc looked up and they saw Raquel standing in their path. She had a duel disk that had its lights lit and a spider emblem on the top.

**Marc:** What do you want?

**Raquel:** Well, we're here for the girl.

**Laura:** Wha-Me? !

**Marc:** What do you want with her?

**Raquel:** That's none of your business. Now, if you won't hand her over, I will duel you for her.

**Marc:** Forget it! She's not some bargaining chip I can throw away! She's a person!

**Raquel:** Realistically, that is all she is. Necros?

Suddenly, Marc felt a strong force just tear him and Laura apart. It was Necros who was hiding in the shadows and he used his strong, mechanically-infused arms to push Marc away and grab Laura by her neck. When Marc got back up to his feet, he had Laura firmly in his grasp and was now behind Raquel.

**Raquel:** Now, if you want her back, you're going to have to defeat me. If you lose, she becomes our little puppet.

**Marc:** Fine! I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!

Marc got his duel disk ready and was ready to duel. Laura was squirming, trying to break away from Necros with no success.

**Raquel (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll start by summoning Arachnacore (Lv.4 1500/1500)!

A black spider-like creature with a green-glowing body appeared in front of Raquel.

**Raquel:** And I'll set 4 cards face-down and end my turn! Then I activate the Continuous Spell Ectoplasmer! During each of our End Phases, we Tribute a monster and half of that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to our opponent! I end my turn and release Arachnacore to deal you 750 points of damage! By the way, thanks to Arachnacore's effect, I can activate this effect without having to Tribute him!

A part of Arachnacore's spirit was absorbed by Ectoplasmer and it shot a blast at Marc, inflicting him with 750 points of damage.

**Raquel:** It's your turn, little boy!

**Marc (LP 3250):** *draws* I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1800/1500)! Then he'll attack your Arachnacore!

**Raquel:** I do not think so, because I activate the Magic Cylinder Trap!

The attack was redirected toward Marc and he lost 1800 Life Points.

**Marc (LP 1450):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! And since it's the End Phase, I need to Tribute Samurai of the Ice Barrier to inflict 900 points of damage!

Samurai of the Ice Barrier lost his life force and a blast was headed toward Raquel.

**Raquel:** I activate the Trap Reflect Barrier! With this, the effect damage I would take is sent back to you!

The blast hit a barrier that appeared in front of Raquel and it was deflected back at Marc, inflicting him with 900 more points of damage.

**Raquel:** *draws* I now activate the Spell Emergency Provisions! By sending a number of my Spells and Traps to my Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points! I send Ectoplasmer to the Graveyard!

Ectoplasmer was sent to the Graveyard and Raquel gained 1000 Life Points.

**Raquel (LP 5000):** Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I send Jirai Gumo from my hand to the Graveyard to summon Power Giant (Lv.6 2200/0)! Since I summoned him this way, his Level is decreased by the discarded monster's attack power! Now, Power Giant will attack you directly!

**Marc (LP 550):** I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Samurai! Welcome back, Samurai!

**Raquel:** You fell right into my hands! I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy your monster! And since Power Giant is attacking, I can negate all effect damage!

The ring clung itself to Samurai of the Ice Barrier and exploded, reducing Marc's Life Points to 0 as Power Giant shielded Raquel from the explosion. The Explosion forced Marc backward and he fell to the ground.

**Marc (LP 0): **Gah!

**Laura: **Marc!

Raquel turned back to Laura who was struggling to break free from Necros.

**Necros: **Did you really need to use Emergency Provisions?

**Raquel: **No, but I had to add insult to injury. Just to show worthless he truly is.

**Laura: **He Is Not Worthless you Harpy!

Raquel did not take too kindly to that insult and slapped her.

**Raquel: **Someone should teach you some Manners!

Raquel then noticed the engagement ring on Laura's finger and forcefully removed it.

**Raquel: **You two are Engaged? Oh, you can do so much better.

Raquel then flicks the ring into the dark woods where it disappears in the darkness. Marc Struggled to get to his hands and knees.

**Necros: **He's getting up.

**Raquel: **Is he now?

Raquel walks over to Marc and kicks him hard in the face.

**Raquel: **Know your place, you pathetic creature! You are but a bug beneath my shoe! Come Necros, let's go elsewhere.

Raquel walked off with Necros as he Still held on to a Struggling Laura, Leaving Marc Bruised and beaten on the road.

**Laura: **Marc! MARC!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Raquel's Cards<span>**

Arachnacore

Insect/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1500)

Level 4/DARK

If this card would be used as a Tribute for a card effect, you can activate the effect without Tributing this card.


	18. Chapter 18: Escape

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Dark Room, Undisclosed Location*<p>

In the dark room with only a few lit candles, Laura was being held captive. Necros held her by her arms and Raquel was looking at Raza's pocket watch, trying to figure out how it works. Laura kept yelling at them and it was making Raquel impatient.

**Laura:** You guys are gonna pay for this! I swear it! When my sister finds out, she's going to beat you so bad, eggs will look at you and say "Damn!" You are just-

**Raquel:** Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ALREADY! MY GOD, YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON EVER!

When Raquel yelled back, Laura spat in her face and that made her even angrier.

**Necros:** Wow, how unladylike.

**Raquel:** YOU BITCH!

Raquel lifted her hand up, ready to slap her, but then she was held back by Raza who was grabbing her wrist.

**Raza:** Now, now, Raquel, we need to be the bigger person here.

Raza let go of Raquel's hand and she wiped the spit off her face.

**Laura:** Raza… What do you want with me?

**Raza:** You…? Nothing.

**Laura:** What?

**Raza:** It seems Raquel made a mistake and grabbed the wrong rose.

**Raquel:** You said that she would be the first one to leave!

**Raza:** I meant alone. It was my mistake, I apologize. That aside, how come she's not hypnotized yet?

**Raquel: **Because I don't know how this damned thing works.

**Raza: ***sigh* Oh Raquel, it's so simple.

Raza took the pocket and held in front of Laura's face. The hands on the watch began to move in reverse.

**Raza: **Just hold it up to her face and the magic power activates, after a few seconds…

The hands moved faster and faster until Laura was completely hypnotized.

**Raza: **There ya go! You can let go now Necros, she's harmless now.

Necros let go of her and Laura just stood there in a Trance while Raza pulled out his snakeskin knife.

**Raza:** And now I cut her up a little bit, but just enough to make her loose enough blood. And then, I place one of my snake scales in there, and then her mind will be mine. Now, hold still, Laura dear. You won't feel a thing.

Raza moved a little closer to her, ready to cut her up, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Her Black Rose mark was glowing.

**Raza:** The Black Rose?

Suddenly, Laura snapped out of her hypnosis, kneed Raza in his manhood region and quickly ran out the nearest door. Raza fell to his knees in sheer pain.

**Raza:** Son of a bitch! … Don't just stand there, you two morons! After her!

Raquel and Necros ran after Laura, who was running through the halls, looking through one door at a time. The place was like a giant maze. Finally, Laura made it to a room that looked like a giant mythical altar throne room.

**Laura:** What is this place?

Laura turned around for a second, and green flames appeared right in front of her and a hand came out of it and grabbed her by the neck. The green flames dispersed and she could clearly see Raza, who looked very angry for the first time in the story.

**Raza:** You know, I was going to be quite content with letting you live, but now I've changed my mind!

Raza pulled out his knife again, this time with intent to kill, but luckily, Laura was just far enough off the ground to kick Raza in his manhood region again and she did. Raza went down like a lead paperweight and Laura ran out the nearest door again. Necros and Raquel entered the room and saw Raza on the floor in some bad pain.

**Necros: **Are you Ok?

**Raza: **Ooooohhh…she got both of them! T_T Get her back!

Necros then ran out of the room and Raquel was going to follow him, but Raza grabbed her by her arm and stopped her.

**Raza:** Raquel, I don't care if you kill her, but if she escapes, this will all be YOUR fault!

Raquel pulled herself away from Raza and ran after Laura and Necros. Laura ran for three more minutes through the building, she went through one door and she was blinded by a white light. She hurried through because she had to keep moving. The light was blinding, but it began to dim down and she began to realize that she was outside now. Then, she began to see skyscrapers, so she knew she was in a city, but didn't know which one. Everything became clearer as she continued walking that she was in the middle of a city.

**Laura:** Where am I?

SCREEEECH!

Laura heard the screech and looked around, she saw a white vehicle heading straight for her and it stopped right before it hit her. The poor girl was standing in the middle of the street. The white vehicle looked like a Duel Runner and the driver removed his helmet as he got out of his Runner.

**Jack:** What do you think you're doing walking out in the middle of the street? !

It was none other than the one and only Jack Atlas.

**Laura:** Sir, you've got to help me! These guys kidnapped me and are following me!

When Laura made her plea, Jack made an obvious observation when he saw the rose mark on her right hand.

**Jack:** That mark… Hop on!

Jack tossed her a spare helmet and she got on and they rode off. As they rode off, Necros ran out of a building and saw them fleeing.

**Necros: **Damn!

Necros then looked under his Jacket sleeve at his Metal arm and pushed a Button. His Dark Duel Runner Suddenly appeared. It came by without slowing down and as it comes by, Necros grabbed the handle and as the Runner pulled him, he got into his seat. Meanwhile, Jack and Laura were far ahead of him and Laura explained the situation to Jack.

**Laura:** So this is New Domino City?

**Jack:** That's right, they took you clear across the world.

**Laura:** Oh man! I need to contact Marc to let him know I'm all right!

**Jack:** Don't worry, we're almost there!

Jack then noticed the black Duel Runner catching up to them.

**PC:** Speed World 2 engaged.

Necros pulled up alongside Jack.

**Necros:** Hand over the girl and I won't kill you!

**Jack:** Fat chance! Do you know who you're challenging? You've made a grave mistake!

**Necros:** You made the mistake by getting involved in this!

**Both:** Duel!

**Necros (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I'll start by summoning Apocalypse Sphere (Lv.3 0/1500) in defense mode! And then I activate its effect! When Normal Summoned, I can summon 2 more Apocalypse Spheres from my hand! And I'll end my turn with one more face-down card!

**Laura:** Be careful, Mr. Atlas! These guys can do real damage!

**Jack (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Why am I not surprised? *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, since you control a monster while I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon (Lv.5 2000/2400)! However, his power is halved if I do this! Then I summon the Tuner monster Trust Guardian (Lv.3 0/800)! Now I tune them to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Lv.8 3000/2000)! And then Red Dragon Archfiend will attack your Apocalypse Core, which will destroy all of your defense mode monsters! Go, Absolute Powerforce!

Red Dragon Archfiend's claw struck and destroyed all 3 Apocalypse Cores in one swipe.

**Jack (SC 1):** I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

**Necros (SC 1):** My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now remove all of my cores from play to summon Apocalypse (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The sky opened up and as Apocalypse came down, Jack's mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

**Jack (SC 2):** What kind of monster is that?

**Necros (SC 2):** This will be the last monster you'll ever see! Now I activate my Trap DNA Surgery! This will allow me to change every monster on the field into a Machine-type monster!

Red Dragon Archfiend's flesh turned into cold metal.

**Necros:** And here's the beautiful part! When Apocalypse destroys a Machine monster, that monster equips to Apocalypse, gaining its attack power and effects! Now Apocalypse, destroy that monster and gain the power of the Red Dragon Archfiend!

Apocalypse attack Red Dragon Archfiend and inflicted 1000 points of damage to Jack.

**Jack (LP 3000):** I activate Trust Guardian's effect to save Red Dragon Archfiend, however, he loses 400 attack and defense points!

**Necros:** Are you kidding me? ! Rrggh! I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Jack:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: I don't have anything that can take out his monster right now, but I can at least hold out until then!* I'll switch Red Dragon Archfiend to defense mode and end my turn!

**Necros (SC 3):** I'll destroy your Red Dragon Archfiend one way or the other! *draws, gains Speed Counter* Attack his monster and make it weaker like his master!

Apocalypse shot an electric ball at Red Dragon Archfiend and it lost 400 more attack and defense points.

**Necros (SC 4):** I'll end my turn!

Just then, the top of Jack's deck began to glow.

**Jack (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon the Tuner monster Majestic Dragon (Lv.1 0/0)! Then since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can activate Speed Spell Summon Speeder to Special Summon Battle Fader (Lv.1 0/0)! Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend and Battle Fader to Synchro Summon Majestic Red Dragon (Lv.10 4000/3000)!

**Necros: **The Spirt of the Crimson Dragon eh? *Smirks* Well well.

Meanwhile, Back at Colin's House, Marc was laying on the couch in depression. He was looking at Laura's Ring, he was out all night looking for her, but couldn't find her anywhere, although he did stumble across the ring.

**Marc: ***Thinks: I can't give up, I need to find her! They are going to-*

Colin Came into the room and flipped on the TV.

**Colin: **Sorry about this Marc, there's live coverage of a duel in New Domino. Apparently Jack Atlas is dueling Necros!

Marc noticed everyone in the room now and they looked at the TV. It was a Helicopter's view of the duel where Jack had Majestic Red Dragon and Necros had Apocalypse. Then Marc Noticed Who was riding on Jack's Runner.

**Marc: **Laura!

Marc's Rose mark began to glow, but he couldn't seem to speak telepathically with her.

**Marc: ***Thinks: Come on Laura!*

**Necros (SC 5):** Don't forget, I still have DNA Surgery! So now your Majestic Dragon is now a Machine!

**Jack (SC 5):** Even with your DNA Surgery out, I can activate Majestic Red Dragon's effect to negate your monster's effect and gain its attack points! I negate Apocalypse's effect to have Majestic Red Dragon gain 4000 attack points! Now, Majestic Red Dragon, attack Apocalypse with Ultimate Powerforce!

**Necros:** Go, Trap Card! Apocalypse Surge! When your monster gains attack points, an "Apocalypse" monster gains that same amount and can't be destroyed in battle!

**Jack:** What? !

As Majestic Red Dragon charged for Apocalypse, he fired an electric ball that shot Majestic Red Dragon in the face, destroying it.

**Jack:** No!

**Necros:** HAHAHAHA! And since your Dragon was a Machine-type monster, APOCALYPSE WILL BE TAKING ITS POWER!

Apocalypse became equipped with metal armor designed like Majestic Red Dragonand its attack power was raised to 8000.

**Jack:** Damn it!

**Laura:** Hey, calm down, it's not the end of the world!

**Jack:** He just took Majestic Red Drago-

**Laura:** Just end your turn!

**Jack:** Fine, I end my turn!

Necros smirks, but it was short-lived as Apocalypse appeared to be shaking now.

**Necros:** A-Apocalypse, what's wrong?

The shaking became more violent and Majestic Red Dragon disappeared and Apocalypse with it.

**Necros:** NO! WHAT DID YOU DO? !

**Jack:** I get it! Majestic Red Dragon only remains on the field for one turn and then returns to the Extra Deck! And Apocalypse gained that ability and returned to the Deck! And since those Apocalypse Cores are already removed from play, he can't summon him! And I get Red Dragon Archfiend back due to Majestic Red Dragon's effect as well!

Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared on Jack's side of the field and Necros looked pissed off.

**Necros:** BECAUSE APOCALYPSE WAS REMOVED FROM THE FIELD, I CAN SUMMON APOCALYPSE CANNON (Lv.8 2800/2300)!

Apocalypse Cannon looked like a tank with large static outbursts, motioning gears on the side and a cannon that pointed at Jack's Runner.

**Necros (SC 6):** ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTAAACK!

Apocalypse charged up its cannon and fired directly at Jack and destroys the highway ahead of them, inflicting 2800 points of damage. Jack couldn't stop his Runner in time and he flew off the highway. It looked like it was all over until the Red Dragon Archfiend came alive and caught the Duel Runner and safely placed it on the other side of the highway.

**Necros:** NO! NO! NO! F*** THIS SHIT!

Necros then turned around and left, cancelling the duel.

**Jack:** What a coward!

Laura fell off Jack's Runner, breathing heavily. She was so relieved that they were both still alive.

**Laura:** Oh wow I don't think I can handle anymore of this!

**Marc (telepathy):** Laura! Laura!

**Laura:** Marc?

**Marc (t):** Oh, thank God you're all right!

**Laura:** Nah, thank Red Dragon Archfiend, he save my life.

**Marc (t):** Heh, I'll be sure to do that!

Laura and Marc laughed and felt so relieved that she was okay while Jack was just staring at her talking to herself.

**Jack:** What is wrong with that girl?


	19. Chapter 19: Foul Play

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*London, England, Rift HeadQuarters 8:00 PM LST*<p>

_Clyde Edwards_, the head of the Rift organization sat at his desk simply sitting and pondering.

**Edwards:** I can't stand those imbeciles failing me anymore! I need to send more competent men to get that Knightley girl!

Edwards then looks at the card on his desk, which was White Rose Paladin.

**Edwards:** What is so special about this card anyway?

Meanwhile, in New Domino City, Nick, May and Crow were sitting in a park across the street from a high-security building and they had a radio on. Alice and Cyla were not there with them.

**Radio:** What did we just witness here, folks? ! The duel between dueling champ Jack Atlas and a mysterious dark rider and the destruction of the highway has left people frenzied! Luckily, the dueling champ Atlas is all right and not hurt!

**Crow:** Damn!

Crow turns off the radio and hands Nick money.

**Nick:** Never gamble what you're about to lose.

**May:** You boys bet over the stupidest stuff.

Crow and Nick paused for a moment, and then Nick reluctantly gave Crow $5.

**Crow:** I told you she'd say that!

May smacks herself in the forehead and then Alice and Cyla returned.

**Nick:** Okay, how's the security in the place?

**Cyla:** We can't tell from out here and we can't go in without being suspicious.

**Crow:** I think I know a way. They got safety deposit boxes out there, right?

**Alice:** Yeah, they wrap everything in a box so nobody can steal it. It doesn't work, though.

**Crow:** That's good enough!

Later, Crow entered the building's security office delivering his chicken.

**Crow:** Special delivery!

A guard came up, grabbed the chicken and was about to pay Crow. The Same access they give to High Clearance Officials can be also be obtained by a delivery boy. Saying, "Special Delivery" grants you access to these Areas with less background checks…plus ya get tip.

**Crow: **Thanks, now let's see…

After Crow got his tip, he was handing out the food, he could see everything on the monitors and he saw all sorts of Security the place had.

**Crow: **See ya guys around.

Crow Left and returned to the group across the street.

**Nick: **How bad is it?

**Crow: **Oh we're screwed!

**Nick:** For real?

**Crow:** Yeah, there's no way we're getting into those security boxes.

**Cyla:** Unless we know a guy from Sector Security we can trust.

**Crow:** … I might know a guy.

*Fort Worth, Texas, Alamo Bowl Stadium*

Team Rose had just arrived at the stadium and were prepared to duel Team Templar. In the distance, they could see a giant NDC Duel Tower that had just been constructed and it was ready to be activated for this duel. Ali was sitting on a bench just relaxing. She closed her eyes for a moment and then Makoto sat next to her. She was holding one of the books they used to research the Rose Guardian history.

**Makoto:** Hey, Ali, you've got to see this.

Ali kept her eyes closed as Makoto opened the book to a specific page.

**Makoto:** You remember Colin saying something about Atticus? Well, apparently he and Joan de Leblanc were supposedly… lovers!

Ali's eyes opened and she looked over at Makoto.

**Ali:** How is that possibly relevant?

**Makoto:** Well, it's not, but isn't it cool that we know that now?

**Ali:** Not really.

**Makoto:** Oh, come on! Just watch!

Makoto's Rose mark began to glow and a small vision appeared right in front of the book for them both to see. They see a small image of young Joan looking incredibly lovely. She was sitting around a room just waiting.

**Makoto:** This is amazing! You two DO look alike!

There was a knock at the door and Joan went to open the door and Atticus stood there.

**Ali: **That's Atticus Huh?

Ali and Makoto saw the 2 embrace in a loving manner. It was a sweet tender moment between the two.

**Ali: **Wow, that's kinda nice…

Makoto saw a smile across Ali's face, but then she had to close the book and the vision disappeared.

**Makoto: **I'm afraid that's all I can show. There's no more revealed in the book.

**Ali: **Oh…ok.

**Makoto: **Aww, Ali's Lonely.

**Ali: **What?

**Makoto: **It's okay. I'm lonely too!

Makoto hugs Ali and Ali felt uncomfortable with their hug and then Krystal came by them.

**Krystal: **Awwww, you Guys!

Krystal then hugged the both of them.

**Krystal: **This is so nice! Just us single girls!

**Ali:** Um, can the two of you let go of me?

The girls finished their hugging and then they met up with Chris, who was on a computer, and Derek.

**Derek:** Oh, perfect timing, girls! Team Templar, they suck! They are the worst team out there! This duel will be over in 5 minutes!

**Chris:** Huh, this is interesting.

**Derek:** What's interesting?

**Chris:** It seems they switched out their decks for a new archetype.

**Derek:** What archetype?

**Chris:** Ever hear of the Shadow Knight cards?

**Krystal, Ali and Makoto:** Shadow Knights? !

Ali then stormed off somewhere and she found Colin speaking with Rita.

**Colin:** -and so they're building the sand castle and the little girl comes behind the guy with a crab and, well you can only imagine.

**Rita:** Ouch.

Ali then went up to Colin and pushed him against the wall forcefully.

**Rita:** Ali, what the hell are you doing? !

**Colin:** Hey, I like forceful women, but not in front of Rita, all right?

**Ali:** Knossoss, I know you can hear me in there!

Colin looked confused as Krystal and Makoto just showed up.

**Ali:** What happened to your Shadow Knights, Knossoss? ! Tell me!

**Knossoss (Colin's mind):** _What the hell is she talking about?_

**Colin:** I don't know. Ali, what are you talking about?

**Krystal:** We just saw the cards Team Templar is gonna use in our duel! Their decks are built around the Shadow Knight cards!

**Knossoss (cm):** _They're what? !_

**Ali:** Yeah, and I just know that Knossoss has something to do with this!

**Knossoss (cm):** _You tell that bitch I have no idea what happened to my knights! When I was destroyed, they all scattered! That's the value of loyalty for you!_

**Colin:** … Yeah, he has no idea.

**Ali:** Bullshit!

Ali then pulls out her sword and holds it to Colin's neck.

**Colin:** Hey, don't take this out on me!

**Rita:** Ali, just calm down.

**Ali: **Do you remember dueling those things? Those cards could have killed us.

**Knossoss (cm): **_And trust me, I tried._

**?:** And that's why I bought it for them.

A Spanish accent filled the room, the group turned over to a man in a suit that had a sinister smirk across his face.

**Krystal: **Delgado!

**Delgado: **That's right, Princess. _Jose Delgado!_ You may take your pictures now.

**Krystal: **What the HELL are you doing here?

**Delgado: **Well when I heard that Team Templar would be dueling Team Rose, I had to help those poor kids. So, I bought them a bunch of new cards to help.

**Ali: **Shadow Knight cards?

**Delgado: **I have a friend, who has a friend, who has a friend, who has a friend who works at Industrial Illusions and he has made cheap copies of those cards that monster used during the World Tournament.

**Knossoss (cm): **_That Fool! He is messing with forces he can't control!_

**Delgado: **And the best part is we have a Handicap Duel later.

**Krystal: **What?

**Delgado: **That's right, Princess! The NDC sanctioned this to be 1 vs. 3 match! That means Ms. Skyler must take on all of Team Templar!

**Krystal: **BULLSHIT! The NDC can't sanction that match!

**Delgado: **Of course they can! Mr. Ringford sanctioned it as such! Oh, and if you lose OR decide to pull out of the duel, Team Templar gets your Templar Knight card vous petite Chienne!

Krystal punched him in the face and he stumbled down and he walked out cursing them.

**Krystal: **That Ass! Damn it! I have no choice now, do I?

**Rita: **Sure you do, you can choose to beat Team Templar fast and hard OR choose to make them suffer.

**Makoto: **Rita, she has to duel 3 duelists on her own. It won't be easy.

**Rita: **Hey, Krystal ain't gonna lose! Especially with these stakes!

**Krystal: **She's right, let's get this started!

Krystal made her way to the dueling arena where all the fans cheered for her entrance. Isaac Harlson was ready to duel her.

**Isaac (LP 4000):** Just surrender your Templar Knight now and we'll avoid this embarrassment for you!

**Krystal (LP 12000):** Bite me!

**Both:** Duel!

**Krystal:** *draws* I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200) in defense mode! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Isaac:** *draws* I summon Shadow Knight Hoplon (Lv.4 1700/1400)! And when he's summoned I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Dori (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And now Shadow Knight Dori will attack your Swordsman of Landstar!

Dori thrust his spear through Comrade Swordsman of Landstar and destroyed him, inflicting 400 points of damage to Krystal.

**Isaac:** Now Hoplon will attack you directly!

**Krystal (LP 11600):** I activate the Trap A Hero Emerges! When you declare a direct attack, you choose a card in my hand and if it's a monster, it's summoned!

**Isaac:** All right then, the middle card!

**Krystal:** I summon Jack's Knight (Lv.5 1900/1000)!

Jack's Knight emerged and slashed the attacking Hoplon, breaking his shield and destroying the Shadow Knight, inflicting 200 points of damage to Isaac.

**Isaac (LP 3800):** Grr! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose Makyura the Destructor (Lv.4 1600/1200)! Then I activate my face-down Limit Reverse to bring back Comrade Swordsman of Landstar! Then I'll tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with Marauding Captain to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I Synchro Summon Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

Chivalrous Knight appeared in a holy light and kneeled before Krystal.

**Krystal:** Arise, my knight!

Chivalrous Knight rose to his feet and turned to face the dreaded Shadow Knight.

**Krystal:** And now Chivalrous Knight will attack Shadow Knight Dori!

Dori thrust his spear at Chivalrous Knight, but he deflected with his shield. Dori then thrust his spear at him again, this time Chivalrous Knight caught the spear between his shield and arm, trapping it. He then thrust his sword to break the spear and then swings it across Dori's chest, destroying him and inflicting 800 points of damage to Isaac.

**Krystal:** And now my other monsters will attack you directly!

**Isaac (LP 3000):** I activate my Trap Card Knight's Shadow! This allows me to summon the Dark Tuner monster Shadow Knight Shadow (Lv.11 0/?)!

Shadow was a blob of darkness with no discernable true form.

**Isaac:** And his defense becomes equal to the attack of the monster that just attacked, so that's 2400 defense points!

**Krystal:** Stop your attacks!

All of Krystal's monsters stopped their attacks and returned to her side of the field. Colin and the others were in the stands and he could hear Knossoss chuckling in the back of his mind.

**Colin:** Knossoss? What is that?

**Knossoss (cm):** _That is the key to your friend's death right there! Those fools have no idea of what they plan to awaken!_

**Krystal:** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Isaac:** *draws* I summon Shadow Knight Peasant (Lv.1 0/0)!

A person wearing ragged clothing appeared on the field.

**Isaac:** If I want to use him as Synchro Material, I need to pay 1000 Life Points! So I pay those Life Points so I can tune Shadow with Peasant!

Shadow turned into 11 dark orbs that infiltrated the soul of Peasant and then 10 dark orbs came out of both of them.

**Isaac (LP 2000):** I Dark Synchro Summon Shadow Knight Hydra (Lv.-10 3850/3950)!

A giant, almost dragon-like beast appeared out of the darkness and roared at Krystal.

**Krystal:** I'm not scared of that thing!

**Isaac:** Well, you should be! Hydra, attack Makyura!

Hydra spewed venom from its mouth at Makyura, but Chivalrous Knight got in the way and he was destroyed instead, inflicting 1450 points of damage to Krystal.

**Isaac:** That ends my turn!

**Krystal (LP 10150):** Since Chivalrous Knight was destroyed, I can add Code of Chivalry to my hand! *draws* I activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot! This destroys the strongest monster on the field, so say goodbye to Hydra!

A giant hammer came out of nowhere and crushed Hyrda's clean off. Two heads started to sprout out of the wound.

**Krystal:** Wh-What's going on? !

**Isaac:** If Hydra's destroyed by a card effect, it's not destroyed and I can summon a Hydra Token with most of the same effects and all of its attack and defense points! And you can't destroy Hydra at all until you destroy the Token!

**Krystal:** Grr! I'll switch both of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn!

**Isaac:** That won't help you! *draws* 'Cause I activate Dark Hole!

Dark Hole sucked up all the monsters, but Hydra gained two more heads.

**Isaac:** And if my math is right, this should be enough to wipe you out!

The four heads were ready to spew their venom at Krystal.

**Krystal:** I activate the Continuous Spell Code of Chivalry! This prevents both players from attacking directly as long as it remains on the field!

**Isaac:** You're just stalling! I end my turn!

**Krystal:** *thinks: He's right! I am just stalling!* *draws* First, I activate Pot of Geed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* I summon D.D. Warrior Lady (Lv.4 1500/1600)! Then I activate my face-down Waboku! This prevents my monsters from being destroyed or me taking Battle Damage! Now, D.D. Warrior Lady will attack the main Hydra!

D.D. Warrior Lady stabbed her sword into the main head's neck and she just stuck there.

**Isaac:** Um, is there a point here?

**Krystal:** Yes, after damage calculation, I can remove both her and the target from play!

Suddenly, both the main Hydra head and D.D. Warrior Lady vanished to another dimension and the Tokens were destroyed.

**Krystal:** And I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Isaac:** *draws* I summon Shadow Knight Minotaur (Lv.4 2200/100) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws*I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Chivalrous Knight! Then he'll attack Minotaur!

Minotaur swings his axe low, but Chivalrous Knight jumps over it and stabs him in the neck, destroying him.

**Isaac:** Oh well, no big loss.

**Krystal:** Actually, it's a huge loss because of your Shadow Knight's abilities! You take damage even if they're in defense mode!

**Isaac (LP 0):** What? !

**Krystal (LP 10150):** One down…

Isaac went offstage and motioned for his brother, _Ray Harlson_, to continue the duel.

**Ray (LP 4000):** All right, bitch! Let's get this over with! *draws* I'll summon Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon (Lv.4 2000/100) in attack mode! Now I activate its effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you!

Plasma Cannon fired its plasma cannon at Krystal and she lost 2000 Life Points.

**Knossoss (cm):** _That fool! That strategy will backfire! I guarantee it!_

**Colin:** How so, KK?

**Knossoss (cm):** _Because Plasma-Did you just call me "KK"?_

**Colin:** Yeah.

**Knossoss (cm):** _… You are a strange human being._

**Colin:** And you're a crazy, evil spirit trying to possess me.

**Rita:** Uh, Colin, can you stop that? It looks like you're talking to yourself.

**Knossoss (cm):** _Haha! You're in trouble!_

**Colin:** I think I like the old Knossoss better.

**Krystal (LP 8150):** *draws* Hmmm? I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Ray:** What? You're not attacking?

**Krystal:** No, for some reason I have this feeling that's saying I shouldn't.

**Ray:** Oh, shit! *draws*

Plasma Cannon started to spark a little bit and it semi-exploded and inflicted 2000 points of damage to Ray.

**Knossoss (cm):** _That is just pitiful! The way these men handle my monsters!_

**Ray (LP 2000):** I activate the Spell Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by 2! Then I'll release Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon to Tribute Summon Shadow Knight Mammoth (Lv.8 2800/2000)!

**Knossoss (cm):** _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Ugh, I can't stand this!_

**Colin:** Then don't watch.

**Ray:** And now Mammoth will attack your Knight!

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Reinforcements! This increases the attack of one of my monsters by 500 until the End Phase!

Mammoth swung his trunk at Chivalrous Knight, but Chivalrous Knight ducked under and stabbed the massive beast in its underbelly with his sword, killing it and inflicting 100 points of damage to Ray.

**Ray (LP 1900):** That will end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* I activate my face-down card Emergency Provisions! By sending my Code of Chivalry to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points! Then I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (Lv.4 2000/100)! And he'll attack you directly!

Warwolf slashed Ray with his claws, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Krystal (LP 9150):** Two down!

Ray went to the sidelines with his brother and saw that Delgado was getting ready to duel.

**Delgado:** That little puta has made a fool of me for the last time!

Delgado then stepped into the ring and readied his duel disk.

**Krystal:** You ready for another beatdown! Bring it!

**Delgado (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* Then I'll activate Premature Burial to bring back a card I just discarded at the cost of 800 Life Points! Shadow Knight Chimera (Lv.8 3000/2000)!

A beast with the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a snake appeared on Delgado's side of the field.

**Delgado (LP 3200):** Then I activate his effect! Once per Duel, I can inflict 1000 points of damage for each card in my hand! I have 5! So you take 5000 points of damage!

Chimera's serpent tail breathed fire at Krystal and inflicted her with 5000 points of effect damage.

**Delgado:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal (LP 4150):** *draws* I activate Card of Sanctity! This Spell forces us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! *draws 6 cards* Now I'll equip Chivalrous Knight with Chivalrous Sword to increase his power by 1000!

Chivalrous Knight takes up the glowing sword and his attack power jumped to 3400.

**Krystal:** Now, Chivalrous Knight, destroy that abomination!

**Delgado:** I activate the Continuous Trap Card Shadow's Hand! When my opponent activates an effect that would increase a monster's attack power, one of my Shadow Knights gains the same amount!

Chimera gained 1000 more attack points and shot a fireball at Chivalrous Knight, destroying him and inflicting Krystal with 600 points of damage.

**Krystal (LP 3550):** Rggh!

**Delgado:** Since Chivalrous Sword was destroyed, my monster's attack lowers by twice that amount! In other words, Chimera's attack power is now down to 2000!

**Krystal:** I'll end my turn with a face-down and a monster face-down in defense mode!

**Delgado:** *draws* Now I'll activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back the other monster I discarded! Shadow Knight Minotaur (Lv.4 2200/100)!

**Krystal:** Another one? Ulch! That thing is so ugly!

**Delgado:** Not as ugly as this! I activate the Spell Raigeki!

Two thunderbolts came down and destroyed both of Krystal's monsters. Her face-down monster was Big-Shield Gardna.

**Delgado:** And now I'm free to attack you directly!

**Krystal:** Hold the phone! I activate the Trap Heroic Sacrifice! Since a Warrior was destroyed by a card Effect I can choose and destroy one monster on your side of the field. So Say goodbye to your Minotaur!

A sword flew out of the card Hologram and Struck Minotaur in the chest destroying it. Then Chimera spewed another fireball at Krystal, inflicting her with 2000 points of damage.

**Delgado:** I am so close to finishing this!

**Krystal (LP 2150):** *draws* First, I activate Premature Burial to bring back Chivalrous Knight again! Then I summon the Tuner monster Princess Knight (Lv.4 1900/1400)!

Princess Knight was a young lady in a suit of armor with long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. At a second glance, she looked like Krystal.

**Krystal (LP 1350):** Isn't she pretty? She's one of the favorite cards I got!

**Rita:** *thinks: I can't imagine why!*

**Krystal:** And now I'll tune them together to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)! And now I'll activate his effect and remove your monster from play!

Templar Knight pulled out his huge sword and stabbed Shadow Knight Chimera with it, removing it from play.

**Delgado:** No, no, no!

**Krystal:** Yes, yes, yes! Templar Knight! Attack him directly!

Templar Knight swung his giant sword at Delgado, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Knossoss (cm):** _That man had the complete power of the Shadow Knights at his disposal and he couldn't even use them to his advantage! How shameful and pathetic!_

Krystal walked off the stage and sighed with relief.

**Krystal:** *thinks: I was scared there! I actually thought I was going to lose my knight! Oh well. All's well that ends well, right?*

Back in New Domino City…

The security building had business as usual until a high-ranked Sector Security officer, Officer Tetsu Trudge, came on in and started barking orders.

**Trudge:** Okay, we need this security system shut down! It's been compromised! We need a complete overhaul check and we need to shut down immediately!

Without hesitation, the security did what Officer Trudge said and shut off all the security cameras and defenses. Trudge then made his way to the back of the building and opened the back door for Crow and Alice Knightley to come in.

**Crow:** Thanks a lot, Trudge!

**Trudge:** This makes us even, Crow. You got 20 minutes. I'll be in the front stalling. You do what you need to do and get out.

Trudge then went back to make sure nobody was seeing what they were doing.

**Alice:** How did you get him to do this for us?

**Crow:** It's a long story, involving lampshades and pineapples! You know what you need to do?

Alice nodded and went into a room with several computers. She started one up and placed a thumb drive into it.

**Alice:** This should hack all the data we need and only take a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Trudge was providing a good distraction up front, but then a strange man went through the front doors. He was wearing a trench coat and baseball cap that was lowered to cover his face.

**Trudge:** Sir, you can't be here! We're on lockdown!

**?:** Good, no one can get in or out then.

**Trudge:** Sir, you need to-

The Man then stuck out his palm and a burst of Static Electricity struck Trudge and he fell to the ground Paralyzed. The Man shot Quick bursts around the room paralyzing everyone. Then he continued to the back. Alice's Download took longer than expected, but they heard a PING and it was done and Alice removed the drive.

**Alice: **Got it!

**Crow: **Great now lets ge-

ZAaP!

The man had entered the Room and then Zapped Crow with his Static strike making him fall and paralyzing him.

**Alice: **Crow!

**?: **Alice Knightly, You will come with me now.

**Alice: **What did you do to him?

**?: **I cut off all Electrical Neuron signals to the brain, paralyzing him. In a few Minutes the shutdown will be permanent and he will be brain dead for the rest of his life.

**Alice:** Reverse it now!

**?: **I will not!

**Alice: **You're with Rift aren't you? I'll duel you, and if I win you fix him.

The Man chuckled and removed his coat and hat. His Entire Upper Body was covered in a controlled suit with an Electrical current streaming through it and around his Duel disk. He had a mask to control his breathing over his mouth. He was also bald and had the Rift's Arm band around his arm.

**?: **Fine, if you win I will reverse the polarity and save your friend and the guards. But if you lose-

**Alice: **I won't lose!

**?: **Oh But you will, for you are Dueling _Shakocra_, and I never lose, girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal's Cards<strong>

Heroic Sacrifice

Trap

Activate only when a Warrior-type monster you control is destroyed by a card effect. Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the destroyed monster has an effect, it is negated.

Princess Knight

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 1900 DEF 1400)

Level 4/LIGHT

If this card is destroyed by your opponent (either by battle or card effect), add 1 "Queen's Knight" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

**Team Templar's Cards**

Shadow Knight Hoplon

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Shadow Knight Dori" from your hand. If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller.

Shadow Knight Dori

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1000)

Level 4/DARK

If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller.

Knight's Shadow

Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack. Special Summon 1 "Shadow Knight" Tuner from your Deck.

Shadow Knight Shadow

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF ?)

Level 11/DARK

When this card is summoned, the DEF of this card becomes equal to the ATK of the last monster that attacked before this card was summoned.

Shadow Knight Peasant

Warrior/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, you must pay 1000 Life Points.

Shadow Knight Hydra

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3850 DEF 3950)

Level 10/DARK

1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, it is not destroyed and Special Summon 1 "Hydra Token" (Dragon-type/DARK/Level 10/ATK 3850/DEF 3950) with the same effects as this card (You can only control up to 3 Hydra Tokens at once). If this card is removed from the field, destroy all Hydra Tokens on the field (This effect does not apply to the Hydra Tokens).

Shadow Knight Minotaur

Beast-Warrior/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 100)

Level 4/DARK

If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller.

Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon

Machine/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 100)

Level 4/DARK

If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller. Once per Duel, you can inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, inflict 2000 points of damage to this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Shadow Knight Mammoth

Beast/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2000)

Level 8/DARK

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller.

Shadow Knight Chimera

Beast/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2000)

Level 8/DARK

Once per Duel, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each card in your hand. If this card battles a monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this Defense Position card is attacked by a monster whose ATK is greater than the DEF of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to this card's controller.

Shadow's Hand

Trap/Continuous

When your opponent activates a card effect that would increase a monster's ATK, increase the ATK of this card by the same amount. When that card is destroyed or that effect resolves, decrease the ATK of this card by twice that amount.


	20. Chapter 20: The Trial of Alice Knightly

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Ok, this is the moment you've ALL been waiting for...Alice Knightly Duels! I Can't take credit for Cards she uses: The Caracter and her cards are the property of Alice H. Heart. I kept it short to just show'em off alittle. Alice, I hope I did your cards justice.**

**Please Enjoy and Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*New Domino City, Outside the Security Building, 12: 42 AM*<p>

Nick, Cyla and May, stood across the street of the security building, they were waiting for Alice and Crow to come out with the data. Cyla was pacing up and down.

Cyla: What is taking them so long? Something's wrong.

Nick: Cyla, relax. They're fine.

May: Yeah Just give'em a few minutes and they'll be back.

Cyla: …I hope so.

Meanwhile back in the building, Alice Knightley stood across from the terrifying Shakocra. Crow laid on the floor paralyzed.

Shakocra: Just save me the time. I don't wish to play this game.

The Glow from the electrical current around his body was intimidating but Alice readied her Duel disk.

Alice: Bite me!

Shakocra readied his duel disk and placed a deck with special covers over them.

Shakocra (LP 4000): Let's get this over with.

Alice: DRAW! *draws* First, I'll summon Card Soldier (Lv.3 1500/1200) in defense mode!

A man made out of a three of spades card holding a black spear appeared on Alice's side of the field.

Alice: And then I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

Shakocra: *Draws* I Summon Static Experiment Proton (Lv.4 1700/400) in attack mode.

Red Electricity formed a Monstrous looking creature with Eyes and a mouth.

Shakocra: And Now He Attacks-

Alice: Go Trap Card! Down the Rabbit Hole! This Ends the battle Phase and I can now add Wonderland to my hand!

Shakocra: With one face down I will end my turn.

Alice: *draws* I will now play the field Spell Wonderland!

She placed the card in the Field Spell zone, and the room changed into a whole new world filled with abstract art looking surroundings.

Alice: Then I summon the Tuner monster Alicia Liddel (Lv.1 500/300)!

A young girl with blonde hair and a blue and white dress appeared on Alice's side of the field.

Alice: And since she was summoned, I can either increase my Life Points by 1000 or Special Summon a Delilah, the Royal Spirit from my hand, Deck or Graveyard! I choose to Special Summon Delilah, the Royal Spirit(Lv.4 1900/1800)! Then I tune Alicia Liddel with Delilah and Card Soldier! Behold! I call forth the lost princess that shall save us all! I Synchro Summon Alice Heart, Princess of Wonderland (Lv.8 2800/3000)!

Another young girl who looked like Alicia Riddel appeared on the field, but she was wearing a fancier white dress and was holding a thin sword.

Alice: And since Card Soldier was sent to the Graveyard, I can add another Card Soldier from my Deck to my hand! *adds card to hand*Also, Alice gains 300 attack points for each Wonderlanian monster including herself! And she'll attack!

**Shakocra:** Go, Trap! Negative Charge! This allows me to summon 1 Static Experiment Neutron (Lv.4 1700/400)!

Blue electricity formed another monstrous-looking creature with eyes and a mouth.

**Shakocra:** And when Proton and Neutron are both on the field, you can't attack either of them!

**Alice:** I'll just place three card face-down and end my turn!

**Shakocra:** My move! *draws* And now I summon Static Experiment Electron (Lv.4 1700/400)!

Yellow electricity formed a third creature with eyes and a mouth.

**Shakocra:** When he's successfully summoned, you take 500 points of damage for each Static Experiment monster I have!

Alice was electrocuted, but before she lost her Life Points…

**Alice:** I activate the Trap Rainbow Life! For this turn only, instead of taking damage, I gain the same amount!

Instead of losing 1500 Life Points, Alice gained 1500 Life Points.

**Shakocra:** I'll end my turn with a face-down! Your turn!

**Alice (LP 5500):** *draws* I summon Hatter Madigan (Lv.4 1800/1500)!

A crazy, little man wearing a green suit and hat appeared on Alice's side of the field.

**Alice:** By the way, the effect of Wonderland increases the attack points of Wonderlanian monster by 1000 while other monsters lose 1000! Now, Hatter Madigan, attack Electron!

Hatter Madigan attacked and destroyed Static Experiment Electron.

**Shakocra:** I activate the Continuous Trap God Complex! Instead of me taking damage, you take double the amount!

Alice was inflicted with 2100 points of damage.

**Alice (LP 3400):** I'll just reveal my face-down Continuous Spell Spiking Tea! What this card does, I'll let you know later! And that ends my turn! Also, my Hatter gains an Imagination Counter since it attacked!

**Shakocra:** *draws* I activate the Spell Electromagnetic Crash! And that will end my turn!

**Alice: **That's it? What does it do?

**Shakocra: **If you manage to summon a Monster while I have 2 Static Experiments all monsters on your field will be destroyed.

Alice took a deep breath as it felt the air was being sucked out of the room. Meanwhile, outside the building Cyla kept pacing as Nick and May were both playing poker with their duel monster cards.

**Nick: **4 elemental Monarchs! Sorry kid, but I wi-

**May: **4 Level 8 Dragons! Pay up Sucka!

**Cyla: **Guys will you shut up? ! Something's wrong! I'm going in!

Cyla began to storm toward the building, but Nick hurried after her.

**Nick: **Cyla, not a Good idea!

She didn't listen as she went through the front door and saw all the guards paralyzed completely and scattered about.

**Cyla: **What happened here?

They both went further into the building and they began hearing the sounds from the duel.

**Shakocra: **Give up girl! Now!

Cyla peeked her head over and saw Alice dueling Shakocra, and gasped upon seeing what Shakocra was.

**Cyla: **What in the world?

Shakocra turned his Head toward Cyla and lifted his hand.

**Alice: **CYLA LOOK OUT!

A bolt of electricity shot out of Shakocra's hand toward Cyla, but Nick, pulled her back behind the wall before it hit her.

**Nick: **Damn it girl! You are so careless.

Shakocra chuckled as he turned his attention toward Alice.

**Shakocra: **When I'm done with you, your friends are next!

**Alice:** *draws* I activate the Quickplay Spell Pool of Tears! Until the End Phase, I can remove one monster from play! I choose Proton!

Proton vanished from the field.

**Alice:** I can now attack Neutron and your Spell won't activate! So now I summon the Tuner White Rabbit (Lv.4 1000/1400)!

A white rabbit wearing a suit appeared on Alice's side of the field.

**Alice:** Then I activate my face-down Trap Card Imagination Block! By removing an Imagination Counter from my side of the field, I can negate the effects of a Spell or Trap until the End Phase! I choose God Complex! Now, my monsters, attack Neutron and his Life Points!

White Rabbit, with 2000 attack points, destroyed Static Experiment Neutron and inflicted 300 points of damage to Shakocra, then Alice Heart, with 3700 attack points, reduced Shakocra's Life Points to 0.

**Alice (Lp. 3400): **Game Set! Loser!

**Shakocra (LP 0): **Damn you Girl! I'll take you by force!

Shakocra was ready to paralyze her with a shock when suddenly his current stopped and the lights went out. The Room was pitch Black.

**Shakocra: **Wha-?

Shakocra's electrical current started to slowly flow and brighten the room a little, but then Nick Came up Behind him and arm locked him from behind.

**Nick: **Surprise! This will be a Real Shock!

Then Nick grabbed his bald head and relased an entire flow of Shakocra's own electicity into his body paralyzing him and he fell down.

**Alice: **O_O…how did you do that?

Nick rubbed his neck and his green rose mark was glowing and he showed her.

**Nick: **I have the Ability to capture light, any light and I can release it when I choose.

**Alice: **Well you gotta help Crow then.

Alice pointed him toward the paralyzed Crow, Nick had no idea what to do so he just shocked him and He Shot up.

**Crow: **Geez! What the hell was that? You trying to Kill me? !

**Nick: **Keep talking and I will.

**Alice: **Now the others.

Nick revived all the security gaurds and they Arrested Shakocra and escorted him out of the building. The others left the building and returned to May at the Park.

**May: **How was everything ?

**Nick: **Eh, there was some psychopath , but we're fine.

**Cyla: **You got the Data?

**Alice: **Yeah, but it's encrypted, I don't know how to un-encrypt it.

**Nick: **I know a Guy. Yeah, back home he coul…might help…maybe.

**Crow: **Better than Nothing. Lets go.

**Nick: **Great…more plane rides…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Cards<strong>

Card Soldier

Wonderlanian/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1200)

Level 3/EARTH

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Card Soldier" from your Deck to your hand.

Down the Rabbit Hole

Trap

Activate this card only during the Battle Phase. End the Battle Phase and add 1 "Wonderland" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Wonderland

Spell/Field

Increase the ATK of all Wonderlanian monsters by 1000. Other monsters have their attack decreased by 1000 until the 2nd turn after that monster was summoned or this card's activation.

Alicia Liddel

Wonderlanian/Tuner (ATK 500 DEF 300)

Level 1/LIGHT

When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned, you can activate one of the following effects: *Increase your Life Points by 1000. *Special Summon 1 "Delilah, the Royal Spirit" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Delilah, the Royal Spirit

Wonderlanian/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1800)

Level 4/LIGHT

For each Wonderlanian Synchro Monster in your Graveyard, inflict 300 points of damage for each Imagination Counter (Max. 2) on this card during each of your Standby Phases.

Alice Heart, Princess of Wonderland

Wonderlanian/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 3000)

Level 8/LIGHT

"Alice Liddel" + 1 or more non-Tuner Wonderlanian monsters

Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 for each Wonderlanian monster on the field. During you opponent's Battle Phase, you can discard 1 Wonderlanian monster from your hand to end the Battle Phase and switch all of your opponent's monsters to Defense Position and place 1 Imagination Counter on those cards.

Hatter Madigan

Wonderlanian/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1500)

Level 4/DARK

When this card attacks, place 1 Imagination Counter on this card. You can remove all Imagination Counters from this card to have this card attack your opponent directly.

Spiking Tea

Spell/Continuous

Inflict 500 points of damage to players affected by the effect of "Random Tea Party".

Pool of Tears

Spell/Quickplay

Select one monster on the field and remove it from play until the End Phase.

White Rabbit

Wonderlanian/Tuner (ATK 1000 DEF 1400)

Level 4/EARTH

This card cannot be removed from the field except as a result of battle. If this card is on the field 3 turns after being summoned, inflict damage to the controller of this card equal to this card's ATK.

Imagination Block

Trap

Remove 1 Imagination Counter on your side of the field to negate the effects of a Spell or Trap on the field until the End Phase.

**Shakocra's Cards**

Static Experiment Proton

Thunder/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 400)

Level 4/LIGHT

If you control a face-up "Static Experiment Neutron", this card cannot be selected as an attack target.

Static Experiment Neutron

Thunder/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 400)

Level 4/LIGHT

If you control a face-up "Static Experiment Proton", this card cannot be selected as an attack target.

Static Experiment Electron

Thunder/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 400)

Level 4/LIGHT

When this card Normal Summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each "Static Experiment" monster you control.

Negative Charge

Trap

Special Summon 1 "Static Experiment Neutron" from your Deck.

God Complex

Trap/Continuous

The effect of this card can only be activated when either player takes Battle Damage. Inflict the damage x2 to their opponent instead.

Electromagnetic Crash

Spell

This card remains on the field until the following effect is activated. *When your opponent summons a monster, destroy all monsters on their side of the field.


	21. Chapter 21: Autumn Paramour

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C. USA, NDC Headquarters, Ringford's office 6:58 AM LST*<p>

**Ringford: ***Thinks: It's too damn early for this…*

Ringford sat at his desk holding his head as Jose Delgado stood across from the desk, complaining.

**Delgado: **-and that Atascado Hasta Niño Perra CHEATED! I have Proof! There is No way she could've beaten all 3 of us without breaking the rules! I demand Disciplinary action at once!

**Ringford: **Jose, I have 4 words for you. I. DO. NOT. CARE!

**Delgado: **You're the Commissioner! You need to enforce your rules!

**Ringford: **There are no rules to enforce! She beat you fair in square! Hell, I even rigged the match so you would have won over her. You can't even win a fixed Duel! You are pathetic!

**Delgado: **How Dare you? ! Do you know who I am? !

**Ringford: **I do. You're a Spoiled Child who lives off inheritance and you Whine, Moan, Bitch and Complain whenever you don't get your way! And I am Sick of Assholes like you polluting ,my Dueling leagues! Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! ! !

Delgado got up and left the office cursing in Spanish. As he closed the door behind him, the Mysterious Marcantus appeared in Ringford's office.

**Marcantus**: That man is not worth killing. I use my powers to bring him the powerful Shadow Knight Cards, and he blows it. What a weakling.

**Ringford: **Marcantus? Where's Raza?

**Marcantus: **Personal Matter.

**Ringford: **Well why are you here?

**Marcantus: **Progress report. We are getting closer to what is needed. I trust the White Rose Paladin is still in our position.

**Ringford: **Clyde Edwards is holding on to it. He was ecstatic for our deal. He protects one card and he preys on all NDC Duelists without fear of Security Interference.

**Marcantus: **Are you sure he can keep it safe? The Green Rose is on his trail.

**Ringford: **So? You're not afraid of a small band of Wannabe Heroes. Are you?

**Marcantus: **I've been watching them and they have bested the Rift so far.

**Ringford: **Well they're Edwards' problem. Team Rose has a Duel in San Francisco Next week. I need to see to it that they lose.

Without a word Marcantus walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Around the Same time on Glenn Kern Island, Sam was at the Island's bookstore, looking at several different books to try and find the one that was right for his situation.

**Sam: **Let's see…No…hm, maybe…this one sounds good.

Derek was just down the aisle and heard Sam talking to himself, he snuck over and ripped the books from him to see what they were.

**Derek: **"Romance for Losers"…"You and the Girl who won't notice you"…and "How NOT to F up a date"…Bro do you really need these books?

**Sam: **NO-You need'em-Shut up!

**Derek: **Come on you don't need these!

Derek put the books back on the shelf and dragged his brother outside.

**Derek: **Bro, you want to ask out Ali, then just ask her. What do you got to lose?

**Sam: **My self-respect and Dignity.

**Derek: **No, you lost both of those when Colin tied you to that tree branch by your shoe laces when you were 6.

**Sam: **-_-…Thanks for reminding me.

They arrived at the Lakeshore Café and they saw Ali sitting by herself reading a book and had a light cup of coffee.

**Derek: **See, she sits at the same spot, by herself, everyday. This is your chance to get some!

**Sam: **You know, you're right. Alright here I-

**Krystal: **ALLIII!

Krystal just jumped out of nowhere and Sat at Ali's table. Tybalt, who was with Krystal sat with her, and Krystal started to chat Ali's ear off. Sam and Derek both seemed a little stunned.

**Sam: **…Ya know, maybe I'll do it later.

**Derek: **Wuss.

Sam Punched Derek as the two walked away. Fail.

Meanwhile, in the Downtown city Area, Colin, Jeremy and Ryan were riding their duel runners through the streets.

**Colin: **Now this is what I'm talking about. Nothin like a good ride through the city to wake you up in the morning.

**Ryan: **Why do we have to drive through all the traffic though? Don't these people have jobs?

**Jeremy: **Where do you think they're all going this early in the morning? Geez Ryan, you're an idiot!

**Ryan: **Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

**Colin: **Naw, he's just upset because Makoto didn't wake up Next to him!

**Jeremy: **Hey shut up!

**Colin: ***Mockingly* You're in love with Makoto, but can't express your feeeelings! Poor baby, WA WA!

**Jeremy: **It's not like that!

**Ryan: **Jeremy, don't take us for idiots! It's obvious to everyone except you two!

**Jeremy: **Ya know what? I'm gonna put on the radio so I don't have to listen to your nonsense.

Jeremy turned on his Duel Runner's Radio, and turned it up loud enough so the music would drown out the two idiots talking to him. He didn't want to hear anything about relationships or Love.

**Radio:** *song*_-I'm falling even more in Love with You. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until yo-_

Jeremy then changed the station.

**Radio: ***song*_-put you in my car and drive. And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out. I love this Girl! Oh if-_

Jeremy changed the station again.

**Radio: ***song*_-Tell her about it. Let her know how much ya care! When she can't be with you, tell her you wish you were there-_

Jeremy changed the station again.

**Radio:** *song*_-you're one hot mama! OH what do ya Say, babe? You wanna?_

**Jeremy: **Oh For God Sakes!

**Colin: **I think your radio's trying to tell you something Jeremy.

Jeremy then Switched to an AM Frequency and turned on the News.

**Radio: "**This is Aaron Goldhammer with your AM 850 Update. Team Darkworld Dueled for first time last night since the Collapse of team Capitan Boris. Team Darkworld defeated Team Crimzon in 4 rounds. In other News, Team Iron Legends _Zero "Quasar" Westley_ just won his 19th strait duel tying the record for consecutive wins. He also is the first to win his first 19 duels without a loss or tie."

**Colin: **Wait, what Happened to that guy from Team Darkworld?

**Ryan: **He collapsed apparently.

**Jeremy: **You don't think it has anything with that card he played against us, do ya?

**Colin: **…Pride Sublimium…

**Knossoss (CM): **_PRIDE SUBLIMIUM? !_

GAH! So Suddenly and Loud was Knossoss' voice echoing in Colin's head, he lost control of his duel runner for a second, drove onto the sidewalk and almost hit a guy, but quickly got back on the road, and the guy was cursing him.

**Knossoss (CM): **_How dare they! Pride Sublimium should be under MY control! How dare they take a power like that and give it to a stupid Duelist! He cannot comprehend the Power with which it has! I WANT IT! WE MUST TAKE IT!_

Colin covered his ears in a hopeless attempt to shut Knossoss out.

**Colin:** Shut up! Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!

Knossoss was becoming so infuriated, Colin had to pull his Duel Runner to the side of the street because he couldn't focus. Jeremy and Ryan then pulled up alongside him.

**Knossoss (CM):** _I want that power! I need that power!_

**Colin:** Gah, STOP!

Colin then starts banging his head on the pan of his Duel Runner really hard. Jeremy gets off his Duel Runner and stops Colin from continuing to hurt himself.

**Jeremy:** Colin! Control yourself!

**Colin:** I can't take it anymore! I can't freakin' take it!

Jeremy noticed that Colin's head was opened up a little bit and his forehead was bleeding.

After Knossoss finished his rant, his voice disappeared from Colin's mind and he was breathing heavily.

**Ryan:** Feelin' better, buddy?

Ryan puts his hand over Colin's cut and heals it using his Blue Rose power.

**Colin:** Ugh, I can't stand it anymore! Can't we find an exorcist or something? !

**Jeremy:** Asu says there's no way to expel Knossoss from you. You just have to keep him from controlling you for the rest of your life.

**Colin:** Dude, you have no idea how hard this is! He just pops up whenever he feels like it! He tells me to do stuff that I really don't want to do and he talks when I am sleeping! When I'm dreaming, he is there! Do you have any idea how f***ed up this is? !

**Jeremy:** Look, Colin, I know this is hard-

**Colin:** No, Jeremy! You DON'T know! Maybe we should have an evil shadow creature possess you every once in a while, huh? !

There was an awkward silence between the two and then they heard something loud and obnoxious coming from Jeremy's radio.

**Zack (radio):** Yoyoyoyoyoyo! This is the LIVE Zack Rucker Radio Show! Where we take the top dueling news and turn it into shameful media slander! Today, we're going to be talking about the hottest dueling babes out there!

**Colin: **Oh geez, turn that shit off.

**Zack (radio): **Today we are gonna talk about the Sexy gals from our local Team Rose.

**Ryan: **Wait! I wanna hear this!

**Jeremy: **You shameless perv.

**Zack (Radio):** Yoyoyo, were gonna start with the Maiden of the Far East, Makoto Nagato! Wow, has anyone seen the Ass On that Girl! Wow! I would tap that in a heartbeat. And she has a Pretty impressive chest too. I can't believe those idiots on that team haven't done anything to that girl yet. Why else do they keep her around? She ain't no good as a duelist. All she is is a stupid little trophy they like to show off. She has no real value, just a big sexy waste of space. But Hey, I ain't complaining.

**Ryan: **Wow, what an asshole. You just gonna let him say that Jerem-

Before Ryan could finish Jeremy had hopped on his duel runner and sped away leaving a trail of smoke.

**Colin: **Oh he's pissed. C'mon, let's Follow and watch him make a fool out of himself.

Colin and Ryan got on their runners and followed after him. The trio drove all the way to the radio building and parked right up front. Jeremy went inside ahead of the other guys and straight to the room where Rucker was doing his show.

**Radio Intern:** Sir, you can't go in there! We're live!

The intern tried to stop Jeremy, but he completely ignored him, went into the room and while Zack was talking into the mic, he punched him off of his chair.

**Colin:** Down goes Frazier! Down goes Frazier!

**Zack:** Yo, bro! What's the deally? !

Zack got up holding his jaw and saw an angry Jeremy glaring at him.

**Jeremy:** What the hell is wrong with you? ! You have no right to talk about somebody like that!

**Zack:** Yo, bro, I got every freakin' right! I got the First Amendment on my side, bitches!

**Colin:** Look, let's just be gentlemen here and settle this with a duel.

**Jeremy and Zack:** A duel?

**Colin:** Yeah, we all know where this is going anyway.

**Zack:** Dudes, you are on! I'll be out in five! Just let me go on commercial break!

Jeremy and the others left and Zack finished up.

**Zack:** Yo, intern kid! Get the cameras ready! I wanna watch the playback when I school this little bitch!

The intern nodded, left and closed the door behind him. As soon as the intern closed the door, Marcantus appeared right in front of Zack.

**Zack:** Yo, bro, don't pop up like that, bro! You scared me shitless, bro!

**Marcantus:** Bro?

**Zack:** Yo, what's with the costume, bro? Halloween was two weeks ago.

**Marcantus:** I come with a gift. A card you can use to win your duel today, if you play it right.

Marcantus just poked some of his fingers holding a card from his cloak and Zack took and looked at the card.

**Zack:** Pride Sublimium? Yo, isn't this the card Boris used back in Atlantis City?

**Marcantus:** The very same. Poor Boris… he won't be needing this anymore.

**Zack:** Righteous!

Zack then left the room to ready for the duel, leaving Marcantus in the radio station.

**Marcantus:** What an idiot!

Marcantus then disappears. Zack made his way outside to duel Jeremy and cameras were set up everywhere.

**Zack:** Yo, boi, you ready for a schoolin'? !

**Jeremy:** After you.

**Zack (LP 4000):** Double righteous! *draws* First, I use Polymerization to fuse Lady of Faith and Witch of the Black Forest to Fusion Summon the Musician King (Lv.5 1750/1500)! And I'll set on card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I activate Double Summon so I can Normal Summon twice this turn! Then I summon both Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400) and Familiar-Possessed Eria (Lv.4 1850/1500)! Then I'll tune them both to Synchro Summon Explosive Magician (Lv.6 2500/1800)! Now, attack his Musician King!

**Zack:** I activate the Quickplay Spell AM Frequency! This lowers one of your monster's attack by 300 for each of its Levels!

Explosive Magician's attack power decreased from 2500 to 700 and Musician counters with a high-pitched sound wave from his guitar and destroys Explosive Magician, inflicting Jeremy with 1050 points of damage.

**Jeremy (LP 2950):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Zack:** Yo, bro, my draw! *draws* And I'll activate the Quickplay Spell FM Frequency! This is like AM only it increases my monster's attack power by 300 for each of its Levels!

Musician King's attack power increased to 3250.

**Zack:** And now finish him off with Super Sonic Screechin' Guitar Attack!

**Jeremy:** That's not the name of his attack!

**Zack:** Well-well-well, shut up, you lost! Attack!

The guitar sound waves were heading toward Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding a card from my hand, I can reduce all damage to 0 this turn!

A barrier appeared in front of Jeremy and blocked the wave attacks.

**Zack:** Damn, bro, I end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I'll just set this monster face-down and one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Zack:** Oh, how weak! My move, bro! *draws* And I'll start by activating my Stop Defense Spell Card!

Jeremy's face-down monster was revealed to be Aussa the Earth Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500).

**Zack:** Then I activate the Quickplay Spell XM Radio! This is like both AM and FM Frequency cards in one!

Aussa lost all of her attack power while Musician King's attack power rose back to 3250.

**Zack:** And now, Musician King, ataaack!

**Jeremy:** I activate Magic Cylinder!

The violent vibrations went through one cylinder and the other cylinder sent it back to Rucker, which made him cover his ears because the nsound was so bad as he lost 3250 Life Points.

**Jeremy:** And it's my turn! *draws* I now release Aussa to Tribute Summon Chaotic Magician Girl (Lv.6 2300/1900)! Then she'll attack your Musician King!

Her attack hit and destroyed Musician King, inflicting Rucker with 550 points of damage.

**Zack (LP 200):** Yo, bro! Not cool, man! *draws* I'll start by activating Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!

When Zack drew his two cards, one of them had a dark aura that the Rose Duelists could see.

**Ryan:** Yo, Colin, you see that?

**Colin:** Oh shit, what has he got?

**Zack:** Righteous! I remove every card from my hand, Deck and Graveyard to summon Pride Sublimium (Lv.0 4400/5000)!

Pride Sublimium arrived on the field and the entire area was covered with a dark and lonely feeling. Colin had to hold his head and close his eyes as if he was in unimaginable pain.

**Ryan:** Yo, Colin, you all right?

When Colin opened his eyes, they were blood red and soulless as he looked up at Pride Sublimium.

**Colin (Knossoss):** _Finally, I can see Pride Sublimium with my own two eyes and its dark power allowed me to take control of his body! I want that power! Herherherher!_

Colin was clearly being possessed by Knossoss and Ryan, who was standing next to Colin, took two steps away from him.

**Jeremy:** Where did you get that card? !

**Zack:** Some dude in a mask gave it to me! Righteous, right? Now, Pride Sublimium, attack Chaotic Magician Girl!

Pride Sublimium opened his eyes and Chaotic Magician Girl just shattered, inflicting Jeremy with 2100 points of damage.

**Zack:** Awesome, dude! Your last move, bro!

**Jeremy (LP 850):** *drawsw* First, I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I summon Summoner Monk (Lv.4 800/1600) in defense mode! Then by discarding a Spell from my hand, Summoner Monk can bring out a Level 4 monster from my Deck and I choose the Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! She can't attack, but I can still use her to tune with Summoner Monk! I now bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And thanks to his ability, he gains a total of 500 attack points for the five Spellcasters in my Graveyard! Due to your Sublimium's ability, I can't attack, so I'll just play a card face-down and end my turn!

**Zack:** Dude, that's it? ! I was expecting something spectacular, dude! No way you can defeat me now!

**Colin (K):** _Herherher, pride before the fall._

**Zack:** Now, Sublimium, attack!

**Jeremy:** I activate my face-down card Maternal Spirits! When I equip it to a monster, it gains 200 attack points for each monster of the same type in my Graveyard! So my Dragon gains 1000 more attack points!

**Zack:** Oh shit.

As Pride was about to open its eyes, Origin Dragon surged with power and blasted Pride Sublimium with a mystical energy stream, destroying it and reducing Rucker's Life Points to 0. When Pride Sublimium was destroyed, the Dark aura around the area vanished. Colin's eyes returned to normal then and Jeremy turned back toward them.

**Jeremy: **Colin you okay?

**Colin: **Ugh, my head.

**Ryan: **Hey, you're back to normal. That's good.

**Colin:** ...yeah...

Colin did not seem enthusiastic and sighed. They then turned back to Zack who was shaking violently.

**Zack: **GGgeeeaaaauuughghh!

The Dark Aura around Zack seemed to be draining the lifeforce out of him. Colin Ran over to him before the others could understand what was happening. He Noticed that the Pride Sublimium card on Zack's dueldisk was the source of the dark Aura. COlin removed the card and the Dark Aura dissappered and Zack was starting to calm a little bit. Colin then looked at the Pride Sublimium card in his hand.

**Knossoss (CM):** _Yeees, that is true power there! Only I can control it of course, when I harness that card's dark energy, I will be able to finnally-_

Rriiippp!

**Knossoss (CM): **_NOOOOO!_

Colin had ripped up the card. When it was ripped in two, small traces of light escaped the card and scattered.

Knossoss** (CM): **_HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? ! THAT CARD HAD TRUE POWER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT? !_

**Colin: **I am not going to allow power to corrupt me. That card was evil, and I know I did the right thing.

**Knossoss (CM):**_ You...You...YOU...GAH! Damn it all! I'll never understand you mortals!_

Knossoss went silent after that and Colin sighed. He then turned to the others who were on their duel runners. Colin got on his and the boys drove away.

They returned home after the long day...and it was only lunch time. Makoto was sitting on the couch when Jeremy came in the room.

**Makoto: **Jeremy! Have a Seat!

**Jeremy:** ...Why? What did I do?

**Makoto:** -_-...sit!

Jeremy sat down on the couch next to her.

**Makoto: **Did you punch Zack Rucker in the face on live radio?

**Jeremy:** Well, only because he said some crap about you!

**Makoto: **...Really?

**Jeremy: **Look, I know I'm not the kinda guy who does that sort of thing, but I just couldn't-

Makoto leaned in and kissed him. Jeremy was surprised at that moment.

**Makoto: **That was so sweet of you.

**Jeremy: **M-Ma-Mako-to?

**Makoto:** Jeremy, I know you want to be a very good friend, but I'm just so sick of it. I wanna start going out. I want to have a real realationship like what Colin and Rita have.

Just then, Colin and Rita walked through the room and they were arguing.

**Rita: **God! Why do you always have be the one that's right? !

**Colin:** Because I always AM right, Rita!

**Rita:** Forget it! This conversation is Over!

**Colin: **If it's over why am I still TALKING? !

Colin and Rita entered the other room and they were still arguing.

**Jeremy: **...

**Makoto: **...I want a relationship like what Marc and Laura have.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, I'd rather have that one, too.

Makoto smiled and kissed Jeremy again.

**Jeremy:** *Thinks: I can get used to this. ^^*

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's Cards<strong>

Maternal Spirits

Trap/Continuous

Select one face-up monster you control and equip it with this card. That monster gains 200 ATK for each monster of the same type(s) in your Graveyard.

**Zack's Cards**

AM Frequency

Spell/Quickplay

Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and decrease its ATK equal to its Level x300.

FM Frequency

Spell/Quickplay

Select one monster you control and increase its ATK equal to its Level x300.

XM Radio

Spell/Quickplay

Select one monster on each player's side of the field. Increase the ATK of your monster equal to its Level x300 and decrease the ATK of your opponent's monster equal to its Level x300.


	22. Chapter 22: Team Elemistress, Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*San Francisco, California, Trolley car, 8:37 AM. LST*<p>

Colin was standing up on a trolley car and leaning out of the open door as the city just slowly moved by.

**Colin:** This city of hills, San Fran! Hey, guys, if we're lucky, we'll get to see a Californian earthquake today!

**Rita:** It's not that fun, trust me.

Colin then sat back down in his seat next to Rita. Sam was sitting next to Rita, but he was looking across the car at Ali, who was reading a book. Derek was sitting next to Sam.

**Derek:** How come she always seems to be reading a book?

**Sam:** 'Cause she's educated. Man, I never do good with smart girls!

**Derek:** Don't do good with- Dude, you asked her to dance and she said "yes"!

**Sam:** That was different.

**Derek:** How so?

**Sam:** It just was different!

**Colin:** Oh, for Pete's sake! Ali! Sam has something he wants to ask you!

Ali looked up from her book and directly at Sam, who now looked nervous.

**Ali:** What?

**Sam:** Uh, uh, W-w-w-w-w-what are you reading?

**Ali:** Oh, it's just one of Makoto's mother's books on the Rose Guardians. This one actually lists some of the names of the other Rose Guardians.

**Colin:** For reals? Like who?

**Ali:** There was Rial, the Blue Rose. Saffron, the Pink Rose. And Lumos , the Yellow Rose. The book also mentions that the Roses were personal guardians to Henry Tudor.

**Colin:** None of them married him, I hope! Good king, bad husband!

**Derek:** What, did he cheat on his wife or something?

**Colin:** Actually, he had 16 wives and ordered the execution of 15 of them.

**Rita:** -_- What a story to tell the children before bed.

**Colin:** Um, what kind of duel are we doing today? Some kind of race?

**Derek:** Well, yeah. Basically, we'll be dueling Team Elemistress while turbo-dueling all over San Francisco. And they asked only to duel the female members of our team.

**Rita:** But only Makoto and Krystal can turbo duel. Isn't it supposed to be 3-on-3?

**Derek:** Yeah, but we actually have one more turbo-duelist in our midst. Isn't that right, Miss Clairoux?

**Sam:** No way! You turbo-duel, Ali?

**Ali:** Of course I do! My father was one of the innovators to the Duel Runner market. I had to learn how those things worked.

**Rita:** *murmurs* What a show-off!

Back in New Domino City, at Team 5Ds garage, Yusei was working with Jack on his Duel Runner with Leo and Luna helping out when Laura came into the room.

**Laura:** Hey, thanks for letting me stay here the last couple of days! Marc will be here in a few minutes to take me home, so I just wanted to show you my gratitude.

**Leo:** Don't mention it, we were happy to help.

**Luna:** "We" did nothing, Leo.

**Leo:** I know, it was just a figure of speech!

**Laura:** And don't you worry, we'll find a way to help your friend.

**Yusei:** Don't worry, we'll find a way to get her back ourselves. Don't trouble yourself over it.

**Laura:** Come on, we're all friends now. And if my friend's friend is on trouble, I'll go out of my way to help that friend.

**Jack:** These fools have messed with the wrong people! The great Jack Atlas will personally take down all of them!

**Raza: **Such Bravado! Save some of it for the Cameras, Jackie Boy!

Raza appeared in the middle of the Room in a burst of green flame!

**Laura:** R-Raza!

**Leo: **Yusei! That's the Guy who hypnotized Akiza!

**Raza: **Oh Leo, I thought we were friends! Why rat me out like that?

Yusei got up and Grabbed Raza by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

**Yusei: **Give her Back NOW!

**Raza: **Wow! Such Fire in your eyes! Let me think…thinking…thinking…I'm thinking…OK! On one condition-

**Yusei: **Forget it! I'm not doing anything for you!

**Raza: **See now-Now we got a problem.

Suddenly Chains shot up out of the ground and out of the walls and restrained everyone in the room, except Raza. They were all Immobilized and Raza Walked over to Laura and grabbed her free wrist.

**Raza: **I'll just take back the trophy you stole from me then. And when you're ready to talk. I'll be back, M'kay?

**Laura: **Hey! Let go of me you-

Raza then disappeared in a green flame with Laura and all the chains disappeared with him.

**Yusei: **Damn it!

Yusei Punched the wall as the others just looked on.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Team Rose was at the top of the tallest hill with their Duel Runners set. Right next to them was Team Elemistress, who were also ready to duel. Their three members were all girls. _Izumi_, was the one with the blue hair and Duel Runner, _Terra_ with a similar color scheme only black, and _Gale_, who had short green hair. Derek stared at the girls with hearts in his eyes.

**Derek:** *thinks: I love this town!*

Terra looked over, saw Derek staring at her and she was a little creeped out by him.

**Terra:** Get your tongue off the floor, you perv!

Chris then appeared behind Derek.

**Chris:** Did someone say my name? Well, hello, beautiful! My name is Chris, and you are…

**Terra:** Not interested!

Terra walked away and Chris scratched his head.

**Chris:** How many girls are named "Not interested"? !

Derek shook his head and turned his attention to Tinker, who was looking over Krystal's Duel Runner roller blades.

**Tinker:** Now these are a work of art! Who built these? !

**Krystal:** My dad's friend, Flynn, he's a bit of a tech fanatic. He loves tinkering with stuff.

**Tinker:** Oh, I got to get a design for these!

**Derek:** Is that all you care about, old man? Some stupid pair of roller blades and Duel Runners?

**Tinker:** Hey, watch your mouth! Don't call them stupid in their presence!

Tinker then cuddles the roller blades like they were his babies. Derek and Krystal were a little creeped out. Then they heard an engine approaching and then they saw a beautiful white Duel Runner with some of the most high-tech equipment possible, and Ali was driving it. Tinker then dropped Krystal's roller blades like a rock and stared in awe at the Duel Runner.

**Tinker:** Th-th-th-that's… That is… the Clairoux VXC "White Rose" Model! Only one has ever been made!

Tinker's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he bowed in respect for the Duel Runner. Colin came over, looked at it and kicked one of the tires.

**Colin:** What's the bid deal? It looks like any other Duel Runner.

**Tinker:** BLASPHEMY! ! ! This Runner is the first to run on a clean engine system while being able to go up to speeds of 200 miles per hour! The enhanced computer sensor systems allow easy flow through congested traffic! And the special ivory-encrusted tires can allow the driver to perform a turn as sharp as 30 degrees without losing traction! This is the most advanced Duel Runner ever designed! Duel Runner designers are STILL trying to understand Jon Clairoux's secret! So don't you DARE say it's another Runner!

Everyone was silent and they stared at Tinker until Ali just started laughing.

**Ali:** Come on, it's no big secret! I'll gladly share the plans with you, Tinker.

Tinker's eyes turned into giant hearts and he kneeled before Ali.

**Tinker:** Miss Clairoux, you are a godsend! I am not worthy!

**Colin:** What a gear head.

While Team Rose was handling their Duel Runner issues, Team Elemistress watched them preparing for their duel and Izumi shook her head.

**Izumi:** Gale, are you sure these are the real Rose Guardians? They just seem to be a bunch of idiots.

**Gale:** Yeah, they probably are, but I'm sure they're excellent duelists. Otherwise, they wouldn't have attracted the attention of the Shadow Snake.

Makoto overheard their conversation and walked over to them.

**Makoto:** Um, excuse me? What did you sat about a snake?

The girls were silent for a moment, but then Gale just smiled.

**Gale:** We'll tell you after the duel, all right?

**Makoto:** All right then. Thank you, I guess.

**Izumi:** You're Makoto Nagato, right?

**Makoto:** Yeah.

**Izumi:** I'm Izumi Iori. I've heard a lot about you.

**Makoto:** Really, I've never heard of you.

**Izumi:** I don't blame you.

**PA:** Duelists, to the starting lanes. The duel is about to commence.

Meanwhile, In Washington D.C.'s NDC Headquarters, Ringford was sorting through some paper work and he turned on his Computer monitor to show him Live converge of the duel in San Francisco.

**Ringford: **Ah, it's about to commence. Better activate the duel tower.

Ringford typed in his Keyboard and Schematics of the Recently built NDC Duel tower appeared and seemed to activate. It projected a field over the entire city to make the duel seem even more real. At the Starting line at the top of the hill. Krystal had switched into her Duel running attire, which was a short shirt and short shorts with her Duel running blades and she had Lined up against Terra with her duel runner. Her Runner was black and somewhat bulky, but was thin enough to properly maneuver around.

**Krystal: **You ready for some whoop ass?

**Terra: **How crude.

The starting light started to glow yellow…yellow….yellow…green!

**Both: **Duel!

They Both Sped forward down the hill at fast speeds, since Terra's duel runner was more aerodynamic, she reached the bottom first, and Krystal followed her into the city.

**Terra (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I'll summon Giant Rat (Lv.4 1400/1450) in defense mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 0):** That's it? *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400)! Then I'll use his ability to Special Summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900)! Now Command Knight increases all of my monsters' attack points by 400! Now, Captain attack!

Marauding Captain slashed Giant Rat into two, destroying it.

**Terra (SC 1):** Since Giant Rat was destroyed, I can summon an Earth monster with 1500 or less attack from my Deck! I summon Amazon Archer (Lv.4 1400/1000)!

**Krystal (SC 1):** Command Knight, attack Amazon Archer!

Command Knight charged toward Amazon Archer.

**Terra:** I activate the Continuous Trap Rocksteady! On the turn an Earth monster is Special Summoned, it can't be destroyed and I take no damage from their battles!

A wall of rocks appeared in front of Amazon Archer and blocked Command Knight's attack.

**Krystal:** I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Terra:** Then it's my turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now summon the Tuner monster Life Siphon Gem (Lv.4 0/1600) in defense mode!

A green gemstone appeared next to Terra's Duel Runner.

**Terra (SC 2):** Then I activate Speed Spell-Emergency Provisions to sacrifice my Rocksteady Trap and increase my Life Points by 1000!

As the Rocksteady Trap was destroyed and Terra's Life Points increased, her Life Siphon Gem began to glow.

**Terra: **Now I can activate Life Siphon Gem's effect! Whenever my Life Points increase, for every 500 Life Points I would gain I can Special Summon a Life Gem Token (Lv.2 0/800) to the field instead!

Two smaller versions of Life Siphon Gem appeared next to Terra's Duel Runner.

**Terra:** Then I activate Amazon Archer's effect! By releasing of my 2 Tokens, I can inflict you with 1200 points of damage!

The Tokens vanished and Amazon Archer pointed her bow and arrow at Krystal and shot her, inflicting her with 1200 points of damage.

**Terra:** Then I tune Life Siphon Gem with Amazon Archer to Synchro Summon my ultimate monster! I Synchro Summon Daichira, Lady of the Earth (Lv8 3300/2600)!

Out of the ground, a beautiful young lady came out and she pulled out a piece of the ground and molded it into the form of a giant mace.

**Terra:** Now, attack Marauding Captain!

Despite her small size, Daichira was able to wield the mace like it weighed nothing and smashed Marauding Captain with it, inflicting Krystal with 1700 points of damage. When the mace hit the ground, it created a giant crater in the street and shattered some of the buildings around them, of course, it was all just a hologram.

**Krystal (LP 1100) (SC 2):** Boy, I'm off to a rocky start!

**Terra:** It gets worse! Since Daichira destroyed a monster in battle, the controller of that card has to send cards from their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the destroyed monster!

Krystal reluctantly sent three cards from her Deck to the Graveyard.

**Krystal:** Well, I activate the Trap Des Accelerator! When I take Battle Damage, I gain Speed Counters for each multiple of 500 I lost, so that's 3 more Speed Counters!

**Terra:** I end my turn!

**Krystal (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I activate Speed Spell Summon Speeder to Special Summon Queen's Knight (Lv.4 1500/1600)! Then I Normal Summon King's Knight (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And now that I have both King and Queen's Knight, I can summon Jack's Knight (Lv.5 1900/1000)! Then I activate my face-down Trap card Relief Reinforcements! I select one monster on my side of the field and the others can't attack! However, my selected monster gains attack power equal to the total of all other monsters I control!

The powers of King, Queen and Jack's Knight were transferred to Command Knight and its attack power rose to 7800.

**Krystal (SC 6):** Now, Command Knight! Finish her!

Daichira swung her giant mace and Command Knight ducked, then she swung low and Command Knight jumped onto the mace. Then Command Knight stabbed her in the neck and destroyed her, reducing Terra's Life Points to 0. Terra went off the course and met up with Izumi, who was in a parking lot in the middle of the city and Terra handed her the team baton.

**Izumi:** You did good, Terra. Now I'll finish her off.

Izumi got on her Duel Runner, rode off and caught up with Krystal.

**Izumi (LP 4000) (SC 3):** It's my turn to duel! *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Krystal (SC 7):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Now, Queen's Knight will attack your face-down monster!

Izumi smirked as Queen's Knight attacked her face-down monster, which was revealed as Reese the Ice Mistress (Lv.2 800/800)! Reese blocked the attack and neither of them was destroyed.

**Izumi (SC 5):** Reese can't be destroyed in battle by Level 4 or higher monsters!

**Krystal (SC 8):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Izumi:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Krystal (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now release Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400)! And since I used 3 Tributes, I can destroy all monsters you control!

Gilford raised his sword and lightning struck Reese the Ice Mistress and Izumi's face-down Yomi Ship (Lv.3 800/1400). As the attack happened, some buildings were hit by some of the bolts of lightning. The bolts also hit some of the electrical appliances in the buildings and some of the light posts on the street, which exploded and caused a small fire.

**Izumi (SC 7):** Perfect! Since you destroyed 2 Water monsters, I can activate my face-down card Hallucinogenic Water!

Gilford then started to look like he was in a bit of pain and went over to Izumi's Duel Runner.

**Izumi:** Now Gilford belongs to me!

**Krystal (SC 10):** I'll just place one card face-down and then activate Call of the Haunted to bring back the Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900) I discarded a few turns ago!

**Izumi:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Now, Gilford attack Jutte Fighter!

**Krystal (SC 11):** Not so fast! I activate the Trap Battle Synchro! This allows me to tune one of my monsters with one of your monsters as long as one of them is a Tuner! So now I tune Jutte Fighter with Gilford the Lightning to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)!

**Izumi (SC 8):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now activate the Speed Spell Silver Contrails! Since I have 5 or more Speed Counters, I can increase Templar Knight's attack power by 1000! Now, Templar Knight, finish her!

Templar Knight was about to slam Izumi with his giant sword.

**Izumi (SC 9):** I activate the Trap Des Counterblow! This destroys any monster that attacks directly!

Templar Knight exploded before he could strike Izumi and the explosion rocked the city and broke windows due to the shockwave.

**Krystal (SC 12):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Izumi:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon 7-Colored Fish (Lv.4 1800/800) and then I'll power him up with the same card you used, Silver Contrails! Now, 7 Colored Fish, attack her directly!

7 Colored Fish destroyed Command Knight and reduced Krystal's Life Points to 0. Krystal sighed, pulled off the course and found Makoto waiting for her and passed her the team baton.

**Krystal:** Good luck, Makoto. These guys are tough.

**Makoto:** Right, I'm on it!

Makoto pulled out and back onto the course and caught up with Izumi.

Meanwhile, Watching the duel, from the tallest building in the City Marcantus watched the destructive duel unfold. The City looked like it was in a crisis with all the holographic realty that the NDC tower provided. Raza Suddenly appeared next to Marcantus.

**Raza: **Wow! It's so beautiful. If only it were real.

**Marcantus: **It soon will be, as soon as Ringford finishes building the towers.

**Raza: **Oh I'm so giddy! I can't wait!

The two stared over the destruction of the city as the duel continued on.

_(To be Continued)_


	23. Chapter 23: Team Elemistress, Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>The duel in San Francisco continued furiously. Makoto had just caught up to Izumi, who had a 7 Colored Fish and Des Counterblow on the field and it was Makoto's turn as they rounded a corner.<p>

**Makoto (LP 4000) (SC 12 max):** *draws* I summon Thunder Rai-Oh (Lv.4 1900/800)! And he'll attack your 7 Colored Fish!

The rods on Rai-Oh charged up and electrocuted 7 Colored Fish, destroying it and inflicting Izumi with 100 points of damage.

**Makoto:** Then I'll use the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict you with 800 points of damage!

The hood of Makoto's Runner opened up to reveal a lightning rod that dealt a holographic shock to Izumi, lowering her Life Points by 800 more.

**Makoto (SC 8):** Then I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Izumi (LP 3100) (SC 10):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll summon Mother Grizzly (Lv.4 1400/1000) in defense mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate Speed World 2 again! I'll remove 10 Speed Counters to destroy Des Counterblow!

The hologram of Des Counterblow was destroyed.

**Makoto (SC 0):** Then I'll summon Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100)! Then I'll have him attack you directly!

Wattgiraffe charged at Izumi and inflicted her with 1200 points of damage.

**Makoto:** And there's more! When Wattgiraffe deals damage due to a direct attack. You can't activate card effects until the End Phase, so you can't use Mother Grizzly's effect! Now, Thunder King Rai-Oh will attack her!

Rai-Oh electrocuted Mother Grizzly and destroyed her.

**Makoto:** That ends my turn!

**Izumi (LP 1900) (SC 12 max):** I activate my face-down card Underworld Geyser! This Trap only activates while I have 3 or more Water monsters in my Graveyard and allows me to bring back two of them! I choose Reese the Ice Mistress and 7 Colored Fish! Then I summon Penguin Soldier (Lv.2 750/500)! And then I'll tune Reese with 7 Colored Fish and Penguin Soldier to Synchro Summon Mizuma, Lady of the Water (Lv.8 3300/2600)!

As they were driving past a fountain, the water in it started to ripple intensely and out of the fountain like a ghost came a beautiful young lady surrounding by orbs of water. She floated toward Izumi's Duel Runner.

**Izumi:** Then I'll activate Speed Spell-Mystical Space Typhoon! By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can destroy your face-down card!

A mystical space vortex destroyed Makoto's face-down Wattbarrier card.

**Izumi (SC 10):** Then I'll activate Mizuma's effect! Once per turn, I can halve the attack power of all of your monsters!

Izumi merged some of the water orbs surrounding her into a larger one that splashed a tidal wave at Makoto's monsters, halving their attack points.

**Izumi:** And now Mizuma will attack Wattgiraffe!

Mizuma held another one of her orbs and threw it at Wattgiraffe, destroying him and inflicting Makoto with 2700 points of damage.

**Izumi:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Makoto (LP 1300) (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set two cards face-down and then I'll summon the Tuner Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100) in defense mode! That ends my turn!

**Izumi (SC 11):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Mizuma, attack Rai-Oh now!

**Makoto (SC 3):** Not so fast! I activate the Trap Wattkeeper! This allows me to bring back a Level 4 or lower Watt from my Graveyard and I choose Wattgiraffe! The I activate my other face-down card Urgent Tuning to tune Wattfox with Wattgiraffe and Rai-Oh to Synchro Summon Thunder Empress Raia (Lv.10 3300/2900)!

Out of the stormy clouds in the sky, Thunder Empress Raia descended down, ready for battle.

**Izumi (SC 12 max):** Stop your attack!

Mizuma stopped before she could strike.

**Izumi:** I'll end my turn by activating Mizuma's effect to halve your monster's attack points!

Mizuma pulled out two more orbs of water and blasted another tidal wave at Raia, who just conjured a lightning barrier that blocked the effect.

**Makoto:** Raia can't be targeted or affected by card effects! So Mizuma can't do a thing to her!

**Izumi:** I'll end my turn then!

**Makoto:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Awesome! I activate Speed Spell-Hammer Shot! This destroys the monster with the highest attack points! Since it's a tie, I can choose to destroy Mizuma!

A giant hammer came out of nowhere and was about to destroy Mizuma, then a giant wall made of coral protected her from it.

**Izumi:** I activated the Trap Barrier Reef! As long as this cards remains face-up, Water monsters can't be destroyed by card effects!

**Makoto (SC 4):** I'll just activate Raia's ability! Once a turn, I can bring back a Level 4 or lower Thunder-type and I choose Wattgiraffe! And when a Thunder-type is summoned, attacked or destroyed, you take 400 points of damage.

Raia raised her scepter and shocked Izumi, inflicting her with 400 points of damage.

**Makoto:** And then Wattgiraffe will attack you directly!

Wattgiraffe charged at Izumi again, inflicting her with 1200 more points of damage.

**Makoto:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Izumi (LP 300):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Mizuma, finish her by destroying her Wattgiraffe!

Mizuma shot one of her water orbs at Wattgiraffe and destroyed him, but a barrier prevented Makoto from taking any damage.

**Makoto (SC 5):** I activated Defense Draw! This reduces the damage from this battle to 0 and I can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Izumi:** But now that you've activated a Trap, I can send Quill Urchin (Lv.1 0/800) from my hand to the Graveyard to inflict you with 1000 points of damage!

A series of tiny needles blasted Makoto and decreased her Life Points by 1000.

**Izumi:** I'll end my turn!

**Makoto (LP 300):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Electrobomb (Lv.1 0/0)!

A spiky, electrical ball with a menacing look in its eyes appeared next to Makoto's Duel Runner.

**Makoto (SC 6):** Then I activate its ability! By releasing it, I can power up any Thunder-type monster by 1000 points, but any damage ether player takes becomes 0! Now, I release Thunderbomb to increase Raia's power by 1000! And attack!

Raia, with her new power, charged toward Mizuma and blasted a bolt of electricity through both the Barrier Reef and Mizuma, destroying both of them.

**Izumi:** Since you destroyed a Water monster, Barrier Reef is destroyed and its other effect activates! Until your next Standby Phase, it negates the effects of one of your monsters, even if its ability makes it immune!

Raia felt a little stunned after blasting through the reef and she was left vulnerable.

**Makoto:** I end my turn!

**Izumi:** Also, since a Water monster was destroyed, I have to Special Summon Quill Urchin from my Graveyard.

A spiny urchin appeared next to Izumi's Duel Runner.

**Izumi:** *draws* I now activate Speed Spell-The End of the Storm! Since I have 10 or more Speed Counters, I can destroy all monsters on both of our fields and we take 300 points of damage for each one we control!

Both Quill Urchin and Raia were destroyed and both Izumi and Makoto lost the remainder of their Life Points. Both Girls than Pulled off the road and met up with Ali and Gale respectively. Both Girls hopped on their runners and continued the duel through the city.

**Gale (LP 4000): **I will end this Duel, Miss Clairoux!

**Ali (LP 4000) (SC 7): **We'll see about that! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800) in attack mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Gale:** *draws* First, I'll summon Harpie Girl (Lv.2 500/500)! Then, since I successfully Normal Summoned a Wind monster, I can Special Summon from my hand Graceful Dasher (Lv.4 1700/1000)! And since I control a Harpie monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Sly Harpie (Lv.2 1300/200)!

Next to Gale's Duel Runner appeared a girl on roller blades and a small, round bird respectively.

**Gale:** When Graceful Dasher is summoned by her own effect, she can attack you directly!

Graceful Dasher charged toward Ali and kicked her, inflicting Ali with 1700 points of damage.

**Gale:** Then I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Ali (LP 2300) (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I first activate my face-down Jar of Greed to draw 1 more card! *draws* Then I'll use the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict you with 800 points of damage!

Ali's Runner blasted a beam at Gale that dealt her 800 points of damage.

**Ali (SC 6):** Then I summon Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900)! Now both Lycan and Lancer will attack Harpie Girl and Sly Harpie!

**Gale (LP 3200):** You took my bait! I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning! So now I tune Sly Harpie with Harpie Girl and Graceful Dasher to Synchro Summon Kazega, Lady of the Wind (Lv.8 3300/2600)!

The wind around the area started to pick up and out of the sky came another beautiful lady wearing green Japanese clothing, slowly descending next to Gale. Lycan attacked Kazega and move her arm and a sharp wind slashed Lycan in two, inflicting Ali with 1400 points of damage.

**Ali (LP 900):** I'll end my turn by switching Lancer to defense mode and setting two cards face-down!

**Gale:** *draws* Now, I activate Kazega's effect! Once per turn, I can send 1 card on your side of the field back to your hand, and then I can send 1 random card from your hand to your Graveyard!

Kazega sent one of Ali's face-down cards back to her hand, and then the card that Gale chose to go to the Graveyard was Left Arm of the Forbidden One, which Ali reluctantly sent to her Graveyard.

**Gale:** Then Kazega will attack your Lancer!

**Ali (SC 7):** I activate the Trap Gift of the Mystical Elf! This increases my Life Points by 300 for each monster on the field! There are 3 so I gain 600 Life Points!

Kazega made a scythe out of the air and used it to slash Forbidden Lancer, destroying him,

**Gale:** I'll end my turn!

**Ali (LP 1500):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll use Speed World 2's effect again to inflict you with 800 more points of damage!

Ali once again inflicted 800 points of damage to Gale through the effect of Speed World 2.

**Ali (SC 4):** Then I summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) and two more cards face-down!

**Gale (LP 2400):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy a card on the field, and the one I choose is one of your face-downs!

Ali's face-down Defense Draw Trap was destroyed.

**Gale (SC 2):** Then I'll use Kazega's effect to send your face-down card back to your hand!

Ali's other face-down card was sent back to her hand and she was forced to send Forbidden Gryphon to the Graveyard.

**Gale:** Then Kazega will attack your Android!

Kazega slashed Forbidden Android with her air scythe and destroyed him.

**Ali (SC 5):** Since Forbidden Android was destroyed in battle, I can draw a card from my Deck! *draws*

**Gale:** I'll end my turn!

**Ali:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I inflict you with another 800 points of damage from Speed World 2!

For the third time, Ali inflicted Gale with 800 points of damage from Speed World 2.

**Ali (SC 2):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Gale (LP 1600) (SC 3):** Shame. *draws*

**Ali (SC 3):** I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Forbidden Gryphon (Lv.5 2100/1600)!

**Gale (SC 4):** Pointless. I can always send your Trap back to your hand and destroy your Gryphon, so I'll do just that.

**Ali:** Not if I activate the effect of Mystical Synchron! I can send her from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect and destroy your monster!

Ali sent Mystical Synchron from her hand to the Graveyard and destroyed Kazega.

**Gale:** I'll end my turn with a face-down card!

**Ali:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Since I have a face-up Trap Card, I can revive the Tuner Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)! Now I tune Mystical Synchron with Forbidden Gryphon! Their powers meld to form the ancient master of the skies! I Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)! Now, attack her directly!

**Gale (SC 5):** I activate the Trap Reanimation Wave! This halves the battle damage I take this turn and allows me to bring back a Synchro Monster with the same Level as the monster that just attacked! So, return Kazega!

Cirrus Sky Dragon's icy, cloud breath hit a barrier around Gale that only inflicted her 1450 points of damage and Kazega returned from the skies.

**Ali (SC 4):** I'll end my turn!

**Gale (LP 150):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Kazega will now send Call of the Haunted back to your hand!

Call of the Haunted was sent back to Ali's hand and Ali had to discard it.

**Gale:** Then I activate Speed Spell-Silver Contrails! Since I have 5 or more Speed Counters, I can increase Kazega's attack points by 1000! Now attack!

Kazega slashed Cirrus Sky Dragon with her air scythe, and while it did not destroy him, Ali still lost 1400 Life Points.

**Gale:** I'll end my turn!

**Ali (LP 100) (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate Speed Spell-Young Revival! This allows me to bring back a Level 3 or lower monster from my Graveyard and I choose Mystical Synchron! And now I tune Mystical Synchron with Cirrus Sky Dragon to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian (Lv.11 3900/3500)! Then I'll use his effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a card with the same Attribute! I discard the Wind Attribute Forbidden Mantis (Lv.6 2350/1800) to destroy your Lady of the Wind!

**Gale:** No!

Forbidden Sky Guardian lifted his staff and lightning shot out of and struck Kazega, destroying her.

**Ali:** Now, Forbidden Sky Guardian, attack her directly!

Forbidden Sky Guardian called forth another bolt of lightning that struck Gale and reduced her Life Points to 0. As soon as the duel ended the Duel tower Deactivated and the seemingly destroyed city returned to normal. Much to the dismay of Raza who was still watching with Marcantus.

**Raza: **Aww, it's over? The city was looking very nice like that.

**Marcantus: **Did you recapture the girl?

**Raza: **Huh? Oh yeah-yeah. She's back at the place waiting for ya. Be careful though, damn girl should be a soccer player, she kicks so hard.

**Marcantus: **You know they'll be coming after her.

**Raza: **Well, duh! I'm not an Idiot.

With that Marcantus disappeared as if he were a shadow, and Raza disappeared in his green flames. After the Duel, Team Elemistriss came up to Ali and the other Rose Guardians.

**Gale: **I guess it's true about you guys. You never do lose.

**Ali: **Only 'cause were so good.

**Izumi: **O guess you really are worthy to bear those Rose Marks.

**Colin: **Well being the best duelist on the team, I can easily vouch for each one of their dueling talents…they're all right.

Everyone on Team Rose then glared at Colin.

**Ali:** You are not the best duelist on the team!

**Rita:** I second that!

**Colin:** Oh yeah? I'll take all of you on right- NOT 9-on-1!

**Gale:** Save your strength. You'll soon be dueling the followers of Sheh Umbra Et Veneficus.

**Colin: **How do you know about that Sheh guy?

**Terra:** History is such a bitch! We were-

**Gale: **Terra! My apologies, what my friend was trying to say is, our families have had a history against the Umbra's.

**Jeremy: **Umbra's?

**Izumi: **It's Latin for Shadow. Sheh had the Title "Umbra Et Veneficus". Translated it means, "The Shadow wizard". He gave himself this title because he was able to summon spirits from a "Shadow Realm".

**Colin:** Shadow Realm? That sounds awfully familiar.

**Jeremy:** We learned about it at Duel Academy, remember? The class was Ancient Myths and Legends of Duel Monsters.

**Colin:** I must have been sick that day.

**Jeremy:** I saw you sleeping on your desk!

**Colin:** Okay, I was sleeping that day.

**Izumi:** AS I was saying, Sheh used his power to create entire armies of monsters. Goblins, Archfiends, Darkworlds, and he was supported by the House of York to begin the English War of the Roses to battle for the English throne.

**Krystal:** Yeah, we know about that and the Rose Guardians fought them off.

**Terra:** Well, not exactly.

**Gale:** The Rose Guardians were utterly wiped out.

That revelation gave shock and silence to the group.

**Ali:** What do you mean "wiped out"?

**Gale:** I guess they didn't exactly lose, they managed to stop Sheh, but all 9 of them lost their lives in doing so.

**Rita:** How?

**Izumi:** It all started with a misunderstanding and because of it, the White Rose, Joan de Leblanc, was murdered in cold blood.

**Ali:** She was what?

**Terra:** It was a trick by one of the Umbra and she fell for it and was cut at the throat. Atticus, who was her lover, hunted down the person responsible but had failed to kill him and died himself. Or that's how the legend goes.

**Ali:** Who killed her?

**Gale:** The Umbra Anguis. You know him as Raza.

Ali's hands clenched into a fist full of anger, but then she calmed down.

**Izumi:** With Atticus gone, the power of Sol Invictus went with him. And without Sol Invictus, they couldn't defeat Sheh. So, instead, the remaining Guardians just sealed him away.

**Jeremy: **What about the Roses?

**Gale: **To seal Sheh, they had to banish the powers of the spirit Rose, so they lost their powers. They were the last of the Rose Guardians until just a few months ago.

**Makoto: **But my mother was a Rose Guardian. How can that be?

**Gale: **There was an Incident years ago, I'm sure you've heard of. The Zero Reverse. I don't know the exact details, but this somehow weakened the seal and freed the Power of the Spirit Rose. However, the Powers of the Roses could only find a few Duelist with the skill and worthiness to possess them. One of them was Suzu Nagato along with two others. It was years before the Rose powers had Worthy duelists to awaken them, and by that time the powers have already been past down.

Team Rose was Silent as they tried to comprehend all of this.

**Rita: **…You guys said your families had a History with the Umbra's. What did you mean by that?

**Terra: **Each one of us, had a Family member who were the Best duelists around, and the Umbra's tried to "Recruit" them.

**Ali: **What do you mean Recruited?

**Izumi: **When Sheh had his rampage, He had 7 underlings who each served him. He chose them based on the reading of the Divine Comedy, for each one expressed 1 of each of the 7 Deadly sins. As of today only two are left. Raza and a Man with a mask named Marcantus.

**Ali: **They kidnapped my sister! Are you saying they were trying to turn her?

**Izumi: **Possibly, if they are unwilling Raza would poison her mind with snake scale and make them forget everything about their past life, then after they prove themselves they are officially given 1 of the 7 Umbra titles and then they're lost to them forever.

**Colin: **Well she escaped that's good.

**Gale: **I know you probably still have questions and we'll do our best to answer them some other time. But it's been a long day and I'm tired.

**Colin: **I hear that! That duel was exhausting!

**Rita: **-_- You didn't even duel!

The 2 teams went their seperate ways as the Evening sun was still lit in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's Cards<strong>

Rocksteady

Trap/Continuous

On the turn an EARTH monster is Special Summoned, it cannot be destroyed and any damage from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.

Life Siphon Gem

Rock/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 1600)

LV4/EARTH

When your Life Points would increase by a mutliple of 500, you can Special Summon 1 "Life Gem Token" (Rock-type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 800) for each multiple of 500.

Daichira, Lady of the Earth

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

LV8/EARTH

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, your opponent must send cards from their hand or Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the destroyed monster.

**Krystal's Cards**

Relief Reinforcements

Trap

Select one monster you control and increase its ATK equal to the total ATK of other monsters you control until the End Phase. Other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Battle Synchro

Trap

Ths card can only be activated during the Battle Phase. Select one monster you control and one monster your opponent controls (One must be a Tuner monster and the other must be a non-Tuner monster). You can use those monsters as Synchro Material Monsters during the Battle Phase in which you activate this card.

**Izumi's Cards**

Hallucinogenic Water

Trap

You can only activate this card when 2 WATER monsters you control are destroyed. Select one monster on the field and switch control of that card.

Underworld Geyser

Trap

You can only activate this card when there are 3 or more WATER monsters in your Graveyard. Select two WATER monsters in your Graveyard and Special Summon them.

Barrier Reef

Trap/Continuous

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. When a WATER monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card and negate the effects of the monster that was not destroyed (If it is unaffected by card effects, it is affected.).

Quill Urchin

Aqua/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 800)

LV1/WATER

When your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When a WATER monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard (This is not optional).

Mizuma, Lady of the Water

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

LV8/WATER

1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monster

Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls.

**Makoto's Cards**

Electrobomb

Thunder/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 0)

LV1/LIGHT

You can Tribute this card to increase the ATK of 1 Thunder-type monster you control until the End Phase. Any damage either player takes from battles involving that Thunder-type monster becomes 0.

**Gale's Cards**

Graceful Dasher

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1000)

Level 4/WIND

When you successfully Normal Summoned a WIND monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you Special Summon this card by its own effect, it can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Sly Harpie

Winged Beat/Tuner (ATK 1300 DEF 200)

Level 2/WIND

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a face-up "Harpie" monster.

Kazega, Lady of the Wind

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

Level 8/WIND

Once per turn, you can return 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls back to its onwer's hand. Select one random card from your opponent's hand and send that card to the Graveyard.

**Ali's Cards**

Forbidden Lancer

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 800)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card.

Forbidden Lycan

Beast/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 900)

Level 4/DARK

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card.

Forbidden Gryphon

Winged Beast/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 1600)

Level 5/WIND

Return any number of cards from your hand to your Deck and destroy the same number of Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. For each card successfully desrtoyed by this effect, draw 1 card.

Mystical Synchron

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 800)

Level 3/LIGHT

When your opponent activates a card effect or declares an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect or attack and destroy that card. If you control a face-up Trap Card, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you control a face-up "Magical Synchron", you can treat either this card or that card as a non-Tuner monster when using either of these cards as a Synchro Material Monster.

Cirrus Sky Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2800)

Level 8/WIND

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card during the End Phase.

Speed Spell-Young Revival

Spell

Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your Graveyard.

Forbidden Sky Guardian

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3900 DEF 3500)

Level 11/WIND

1 Tuner + "Cirrus Sky Dragon"

You can discard a card from your hand to destroy 1 card your opponent controls with the same Attribute as the discarded card (If the discarded card is a Spell or Trap Card, destroy that face-up respective card). If a WIND monster is removed from play, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. That monster is returned to its owner's side of the field. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by a card effect, it is not destroyed.

Forbidden Mantis

Insect/Effect (ATK 2350 DEF 1800)

Level 6/WIND

When this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn, your opponent must skip their Battle Phase. During the End Phase, your opponent can Special Summon a monster from their hand.


	24. Chapter 24: Ut et dilexi perdita

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*New Domino City, Japan, Yusei's Garage*<p>

Marc Came in through the open door of the garage hoping Laura would be there.

**Marc: **Hello? Laura? Anyone here?

Marc Noticed Holes all over the Garage and Yusei, Jack, Leo and Luna out on the ground as if they were attacked. They were just getting up. Marc Actually helped them to their feet.

**Marc: **Hey What happened here? Where's Laura?

**Jack: **You Marc?…gah!…it hurts.

**Yusei: **Raza came and took her…

**Luna: **His chains…they burned, it was painful.

**Marc: **Where'd they take her?

**Jack: **We can probably check the street where I first found her. She was running then, so they would probably be there.

Marc clenched his fist, but then opened it to see Laura's ring in his palm, just so it can straighten his resolve.

**Marc: **I'll see if I can contact the rest of my friends. If we find this place, we need to be prepared.

*San Francisco, California, USA, Grand Land Hotel 7:29 PM LST*

Sam was walking in the hallway of the hotel and he passed by Ali's room, which was open a crack. He could hear voices from the room.

**Krystal:** So when Laura gets back, we gotta decide on matching dresses! Since we're gonna be bridesmaids, they'll have to be ugly so they don't take attention from the bride!

**Ali:** Yeah, sure…

**Krystal:** Oh, and when she throws the bouquet, I don't care if you are my friend, I will bite your hand off!

**Ali:** Yeah, go ahead…

**Krystal:** *sighs* What is up with you? You seem so out of it.

**Ali:** I just got a lot on my mind.

**Krystal:** Okay, now that you've said you've got a lot on your mind, you gotta talk about it.

**Ali:** Ugh, I just can't. I just feel so sick about it.

Ali then laid back on her bed and put her face in a pillow.

**Krystal:** Hmm… You're out of it… You feel sick and you're covering your face with a pillow. You did something you're ashamed of! Now let's see… I don't think you did drugs. But by the way your voice whined a little bit, you probably kissed someone but you're embarrassed about it.

Ali then removed the pillow from her face and gave Krystal a blank stare.

**Ali:** How did you know that?

**Krystal:** I didn't, I was just B. ya! You mean it's true? !

Ali sighed and looked down.

**Ali:** I don't understand why this is still bothering me. It didn't mean anything and it was an accident.

**Krystal:** Aw, maybe you're in love.

**Ali:** -_- I highly doubt I have feelings for Colin.

**Krystal:** O.O You kissed him?

Outside, Sam leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

**Sam:** *thinks: She kissed Colin? ! I'm gonna kill him!*

Sam then left and left the girls to their conversation.

**Ali:** Say it loud enough so the whole building hears you!

**Krystal:** Does Rita know?

**Ali:** Good Lord, no! Could you just imagine how she'd react?

**Krystal:** Well, what if she finds out that you've also kept this a secret from her? That's even worse.

**Ali:** I just- I don't know! It's just all confusing!

**Krystal:** And what if Sam finds out? It would break his little heart.

Ali was silent and just sighed.

Meanwhile, Sam made his way back to his room, which he shared with Colin, Derek and Chris. Chris was doing something with his laptop while Colin was hovering over him.

**Chris:** -so I looked up some information on that Raza guy, and get this! He's a card-carrying member of the Society of Light! Look here! There's a picture of him shaking hands with their leader Sartorius!

**Colin:** The Society of Light? Didn't that happen some decades ago?

**Chris:** Well yeah, but look at Raza! He hasn't aged since then apparently!

**Derek:** Maybe the Umbras have a Fountain of Youth hidden away somewhere.

**Colin:** Yeah, if only, right Sam?

**Sam:** Screw you, dipshit!

There was a silence in the room as everyone looked at Sam and Sam just sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

**Colin:** Okay, Sam, what did I do to deserve that insult… this time?

**Sam:** You wanna know, you son of a bitch? ! I over heard Krystal and Ali talking and you kissed Ali!

Derek and Chris both gasped in shock and Colin just looked stunned that Sam knew that.

**Chris:** You cheated on your girlfriend? ! My best friend! T_T I'm so proud!

**Derek:** Dude, not cool!

**Colin:** Oh, come on! I'm not cheating on Rita, guys! It was a freakin' accident!

**Sam:** Oh yeah, well Ali doesn't think so! She's now in love with you, you son of a bitch!

**Colin:** O.O WWHHAAT? !

**Chris:** Yeah, nail that French lollipop!

Derek then pushes Chris aside into a wall.

**Derek:** Colin, you need to talk to that girl!

**Colin:** Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to her. And you guys say nothing to Rita! Understood?

Colin then walked out of his room and made his way toward Ali's room. The door was closed now so he had to knock first.

**Colin:** Ali, you in there?

There was no response, so Colin open the apparently unlocked door and as soon as he walked in, Ali came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. Then she blushed and was frozen for a moment and then ran back into the bathroom.

**Colin:** *blushing* Oh, geez, I'm sorry, y-y-your door was just unlocked, I-

**Ali:** Geez, Colin! What are you doing here? !

Ali had quickly put on her silky white nightgown, her hair let down and she looked angry.

**Colin:** Um, why did I come here? Oh, right, Sam overheard you and Krystal talking.

Ali's face quickly changed from an angry red to a melancholy blue. She then sat down on her bed.

**Ali:** Oh geez… So he knows then?

**Colin:** Yeah, he's pretty upset about it. He's saying you're in love with me and stuff.

**Ali:** Oh, yuck! Please, I can do so much better than you! Krystal just made the assumption. There's no way in hell I'd ever fall for you!

**Colin:** … Ouch! Don't be afraid to hold back any punches!

**Ali:** I'm sorry, this whole thing has just been so stupid. We made a huge thing out of nothing.

**Colin:** Yeah, you're right.

Meanwhile, back at Colin's room, Rita knocked on the door, opened it and walked in.

**Rita:** Hey guys-

**Chris:** COLIN AIN'T DOING NOTHING! ! !

**Rita:** … Where's Colin?

**Sam:** He went off to see his other girlfriend.

**Derek:** Sam!

**Rita:** What the hell is he talking about?

**Sam:** Oh, you didn't know?

**Chris:** Of course she didn't, Colin told us to keep it a secret from her.

**Derek:** I'm surrounded by two idiots.

**Rita:** WHAT the HELL are you talking about? !

**Sam:** Apparently, Colin and Ali have been having some romantic rendezvous as of late.

**Rita:** Again, I say WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? !

**Derek:** Sam's over exaggerating! From what I understand, it was just an innocent kiss. Nothing to get worked up about.

**Sam:** Yeah right! Who knows what else is going on! They've probably been seeing each other since-

**Rita:** No! Colin is not like that. He would never cheat on me.

**Sam:** Go ask him yourself! He went to go see her!

Without another word, Rita walked out of the room. Then Derek smacked Sam in the back of the head.

**Derek:** What the hell is wrong with you? ! You are completely over exaggerating this situation!

**Sam:** Well, he lied to everyone about what happened! Who knows what else he's been lying about!

**Derek:** Colin knew you liked that girl! He would never try to take her away from you! Remember that girl who lived on our street when you were kids?

**Sam:** Not really.

**Derek:** You had that huge crush on her!

**Sam:** Oh yeah, Lydia!

**Derek:** Yeah, but it turned out she liked Colin and he wouldn't go near her because he knew you liked her!

**Sam:** … He did?

**Derek:** Yes he did, you dumbass!

Derek then smacked Sam in the back of the head and Sam felt bad now.

Meanwhile, back in Ali's room…

**Ali:** I'll talk to Sam first thing in the morning, okay?

**Colin:** Yeah, and I should probably come clean with Rita.

**Ali:** A little late for that, isn't it?

**Colin:** Better than keeping it locked up any longer.

**Ali:** I'm sorry about all this.

**Colin:** Hey, don't worry about it. So, two friends kiss in an accident. I'm sure it's not the first time it's ever happened.

Ali chuckled a bit and smiled. She then hugged Colin and as soon as she hugged him, the door to the room opened and Rita was right there and saw them in a hugging embrace.

**Rita:** … What's going on here?

Stunned, Colin's eyes kept shifting between Ali and Rita.

**Colin:** … A friendly hug?

**Rita:** *scoffs* Yeah, right…

Rita left and closed the door behind her. Colin quickly ran for the door and opened it and he looked down both ends of the hallway. He couldn't find Rita anywhere.

**Colin:** Gah, Damn it!

Rita had ran fast. She ran out of the hotel and into the streets of the city with the dark sky above. She was angry to hide her sadness.

**Rita:** That god damn liar! I can't believe he would do that!

**Raza:** Believe it, sister!

Rita looked up and she saw Raza standing right in front of her. She jumped back and took a stance to defend herself.

**Rita:** What the hell do you want? !

**Raza:** I just want to chat. I mean, it must be pretty hard when somebody you trust stabs you in the back like that. Of course, if you were an Umbra, we would LITERALLY stab you in the back, but that's off topic.

**Rita:** Why the hell would you care? !

**Raza:** I don't really, but an innocent girl like you deserves to know the truth. There is no such thing as love. All it is, is pure passion you feel for a certain individual. Eventually, that passion fades and it won't be long before he finds somebody else to reignite that passion.

**Rita:** I refuse to believe that.

**Raza:** Then you refuse to accept the truth of life. The truth being that you can only rely on yourself and trust no one. You just saw the ultimate betrayal and yet you still believe in something as stupid as love.

Rita said nothing.

**Raza:** Doubt? You have doubt. That's all I need.

Raza then pulled out his pocket watch with its hands moving in reverse and held it up to Rita's face.

**Raza:** This is the Serpent's Eye. This simple watch can break the will of the strongest person. Hypnotizing a girl with doubts will be child's play.

The hands started to speed up and Rita's eyes became grey and soulless. Raza then grinned from ear to ear.

**Raza:** Perfect!

Colin came out through the front of the hotel building looking for Rita, then he saw Raza hypnotizing her.

**Colin:** Rita! You get away from her!

**Raza:** Whoops, time to go!

Colin ran toward him, but Raza and Rita disappeared in a burst of green flames before he could do anything.

**Colin:** Damn it!


	25. Chapter 25: Lair of the Umbra, Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Lair of the Umbra*<p>

Marcantus watched the Globe on a Pedestal as more red marks appeared on it. As he watched, Raza appeared behind him.

**Raza: **How much more do we need to go? Bobby's getting impatient.

**Marcantus: **Not much more. We could use more here New Domino.

**Raza: **Already taken care of. The Roses should be on their way.

**Marcantus: **Why take the girl? We had enough.

**Raza: **I just wanna mess with the Red Rose's head a bit. And if were lucky, we'll literally stain the ground with blood.

**Marcantus: **I never liked that term.

**Raza:** Get used to it. It's going to be quite literal real soon.

Outside, on the city streets in the evening Marc was waiting with Yusei and the other Signers.

**Marc:** Are you sure it was on this street you found her?

**Jack:** I'm positive. She was running across the street and I almost ran her over.

**Marc:** Well, the place must be around here somewhere.

They saw lights in the distance. Colin and the others had just arrived on their Runners, with Krystal on her Duel Blades.

**Ryan:** Sorry we're late, we had to take the scenic route. We didn't need to stop to see Kyoto Castle.

**Makoto:** But I've never been to Kyoto, I didn't want to miss the chance!

**Krystal:** Anyway, where are they at?

**Jack:** We don't know. We just know that they're somewhere around here.

**Krystal:** You guys aren't looking?

**Jack:** Well, no, we just-

**Colin:** Can we just get a move on, people! ! !

**Krystal:** Relax!

**Colin:** I don't have any damn time to relax, Krystal!

Colin then got off his Runner and walked away from everybody.

**Leo:** What's wrong with the pedophile?

**Luna:** Gah, Leo! I thought you stopped calling him that!

**Jeremy:** Raza just took Rita.

**Jack:** The coffee girl?

**Jeremy:** -_- Yes, the coffee girl. It kind of makes no sense to me. From what Marc told us, Raza just took Laura, Akiza and Rita. What do those girls have in common?

**Ryan:** They have big chests!

**Jeremy:** Not really, cause Rita's is not that impressive.

**Ali:** -_- Ugh, men!

**Ryan:** I figured they were just trying to take the Roses, but that wouldn't explain Akiza.

**Makoto:** Remember what Team Elemistress said? How Raza was one of the last of the Umbras? Maybe they're trying to recruit them into Umbras.

**Yusei:** It doesn't matter what their reason is. We need to find them now.

**Colin:** Then quit talking and let's get moving, people! God!

**Krystal:** Colin, relax!

**Colin:** No, Krystal, I will not relax! This is my fault and I need to fix it or-!

SMACK! ! !

Krystal had slapped Colin clear across his face.

**Krystal:** Now will you shut up? You forget, those are OUR friends in there!

Krystal then noticed that the Azure Rose Mark on the hand she slapped Colin with started to glow and she closed her eyes.

**Krystal:** I know where they are.

Krystal then points to one of the buildings on the street.

**Krystal:** They're in there!

**Makoto:** o_o Uh, Krystal, are you sure?

**Krystal:** Of course I'm sure! Why do you ask?

Krystal then opened her eyed and realized the building she was pointing to had a sign that said "Evening Adult Mart".

**Krystal:** … Yep, that's the place!

She then walked in as if it was no bid deal and the others were hesitant because a huge group of people were staring at them when Krystal walked into the Adult Mart.

**Ryan:** Oh, they think we're gonna want some adult movies or something.

**Colin:** Who gives a damn what they think?

Colin then went into the building while the others steadily followed him in. When they were inside, it did not look like an adult movie store. In fact, it looked more like the inside of an ancient Egyptian pyramid. In front of them were three passageways for them to take.

**Krystal:** Was I right or was I right?

**Yusei:** You were right. Okay, I think we should split up. We should-

Without hearing any more information, Colin ran down the middle passageway.

**Krystal:** Colin! Oh, god, damn it! Ali, let's go get him!

**Ali:** How impulsive!

Krystal and Ali then ran down the middle corridor after him and as soon as they entered, it was sealed by a giant stone door. Then everyone heard an echo of a voice as if the voice was in the room with them.

**Raza:** Welcome to Celebrity Pyramid! The game show where your favorite duelists scour an infinite maze to save their loved ones and, more importantly, themselves! I'm your host, Raza Umbra Anguis! Let's get this show on the road! I see Team A has taken an early lead! Teams B and C better hurry!

**Marc:** Where's Laura, you ****ed up son of a bitch? !

**Raza:** She's on the corridor to your left and Aki Izayoi is on the door to your right! Now, I suggest you hurry, 'cause you'll only be allowed to leave with one of these lucky ladies! The other two… well, let's just say you won't want to take pictures of them afterwards.

**Marc:** Laura…

Marc then runs down the left corridor as fast as he could.

**Jeremy:** Oh, damn it! Yusei, me and Makoto will go with Marc. Ryan will go with you to find Akiza!

**Leo:** What about me?

**Jeremy:** Do whatever you want! We've got to hurry!

**Jack: **I'm going with them!

**Yusei: **Sure Jack!

**Jack: **Now go Save Akiza. I don't care what that Snake says, we're getting them all out.

Jack, Jeremy and Makoto then ran after Marc and the door sealed behind them.

**Ryan:** All right, let's moving Yusei-

Before they could move out, the ground rose up around the remaining four and created a stone box around them.

**Raza:** Since Team C is the last to leave, they are hit with a 10 minute penalty! That's gonna hurt them in the long run!

Marc, Ran down as fast as he could, Jeremy and Makoto could not keep up with him.

**Marc: ***Thinks: Not again! I can not Lose her again! I won't!*

Marc ran and almost tripped when the room corridor widened into a room with a large Lava pool which stretched all the wall to its back wall.

**Marc: **LAURA!

**Marcantus: **Up here Boy!

Marc looked up and Saw a sort of Balcony carved out of the wall and saw Marcantus standing on the edge, covered by his cloak and mask. Jeremy, Makoto, and Jack finally caught up with Marc.

**Marc: **Where's Laura ? !

**Marcantus: **Right below me.

Marc looked Across the pool of Lava and in the small island, Laura was standing there. She had her duel disk ready for a duel, but she did not seem under any mind controlling Influence.

**Marc:** Laura! Are you Alright?

**Laura: **He's…controlling me! I can't…I can't move!

Marcantus had his hand barely outside his cloak with his 5 fingers pointed downwards. Around each finger was a string that lowered down and had attached to Laura.

**Jeremy:** What the…? Who are you?

**Marcantus:** I am _Marcantus Magister Pupa_. "The Puppet Master". We could not control your friend through her mind, so I am controlling her through her nerves.

**Laura:** Screw you, asshole!

**Marcantus:** Unfortunately, I cannot seal her mouth, but when we are done here, I will sew it shut. If you wish to escape with your friend, or fiancé if you prefer, you must survive a tag duel.

**Jack:** A duel? No sweat! We can mop the floor with this guy!

**Marcantus:** Fine, Jack Atlas will be your partner.

**Makoto:** If you're gonna duel, aren't you gonna get off you high pedestal?

**Marcantus:** I will not be young Laura's partner.

From out of the shadows, Raquel appeared right next to Laura.

**Marcantus:** Raquel will be Laura's partner.

**Raquel:** You hear that, princess? You and me are going to be best friends.

**Laura:** Bite me, bitch!

**Marcantus:** Begin the duel!

All four combatants got their duel disks ready and prepared for their turns.

**Raquel (LP 4000):** Beautiful ladies first! *draws* I summon Arachnacore (Lv.4 1500/1500) in defense mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Ectoplasmer! Now I end my turn and activate Ectoplasmer! I tribute Arachnacore to inflict Marc with half of his attack points! And due to Arachnacore's ability, I can activate the effect without having to tribute him!

A part of Arachnacore's soul was sucked out and shot at Marc and he lost 750 points of damage.

**Marc (LP 3250):** My turn now! *draws* First, I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and then I set two cards face-down to end my turn!

As Laura's turn began, Marcantus moved the strings on his fingers to make her arms move and make her draw.

**Laura (LP 4000):** I am summoning the Tuner Nature Sprite Zanwa (Lv.3 800/600) in defense mode! Then I'm setting the Trap Natural Upset face-down! That ends my turn!

**Raquel:** Don't do that! Are you stupid? !

**Laura: **I'm not here to help you win! I'm going to give them ever advantage I can!

**Raquel: **Marcantus! Do something about her!

**Marcantus: **You're the Duelist here! Deal with the Problem yourself!

Raquel Reluctantly snarled and turned her focus back to the duel.

**Laura:** Due to Ectoplasmer, I have to Tribute Zanwa to inflict Jack with 400 points of damage!

Zanwa's soul was sucked out and it shot at Jack, inflicting him with 400 points of damage.

**Jack (LP 3600): **Don't make it to easy for us. *Draws* I send Sinister Sprocket from my hand to the Graveyard to Summon Power Giant (Lv.6 2200/0)! Since I sent a Level 1 monster to the Graveyard, Power Giant loses a Level! Then I activate the Spell Remove Trap! This destroys a Trap Card on the field, and I choose Laura's face-down card!

Laura's face-down Natural Upset Trap was destroyed.

**Jack:** Then I summon Medium Piece Golem (Lv.4 1600/0)! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Raquel:** Now you have to tribute one of your monsters to activate Ectoplasmer! You don't have a choice!

**Jack:** I guess I'll tribute Medium Piece Golem to deal you 800 points of damage!

Medium Piece Golem turned into a lifeless rock and was sent hurling toward Raquel.

**Raquel:** I activate the Continuous Trap Effect Decoy! This allows me to send any effect damage I would take and sends it to another player of my choosing!

The golem's body was sent hurling toward Laura and she lost 800 Life Points. When she got struck, Laura felt the pain.

**Laura (LP 3200): **AHHH!

**Marc: **Laura! Grrr, Raquel are to much of a coward you can't take the hit yourself!

**Raquel: **No she's just here to be my decoy. The pain I don't wish to feel I just send her way. Quite fun really.

**Marc: **You bitch!

**Raquel:** SILENCE DOG! I do believe it's my turn now! *draws* I now summon Arachnacannon (Lv.4 1400/2000) in defense mode!

A giant spider with a cannon built into its body appeared in front of Raquel.

**Raquel:** And then I activate Araqchnacannon's ability! I can tribute a monster and inflict 1000 points of damage! I tribute Arachnacore and he stays!

Arachnacannon took some of Arachnacore's life and fired its cannon at Marc.

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Barrel Behind the Door! Any damage I take gets sent back to you!

Due to Raquel's Trap, Laura was the one who took the damage.

**Marc: **I'm ready for you this time! Your deck is about effect Damage, So I got some counter cards ready to take you down.

**Raquel: **Well aren't you special. Fine, I'll end my turn and tribute Arachnacore for Ectoplasmer again!

Another part of Arachnacore's soul was sucked out and was shot at Marc again, inflicting him with another 750 points of damage.

**Marc (LP 2500):** *draws* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

Marcantus moved his fingers so Laura could draw. She was restisting though, trying to make it hard for him to make her draw.

**Marcantus:** Resistance? Oh, no no no.

Marcantus just spread out his fingers and Laura just felt great pain.

**Laura:** Ahhhh!

**Marc:** You bastard! What are you doing to her? !

**Marcantus:** Reassuming my complete control. Now make your move, Laura.

**Laura: ***draws* Since Zanwa is in my Graveyard, I'm being forced to bring her back!

A purple portal appeared in front of Laura and Zanwa came out of it.

**Laura:** I am now summoning Nature Sprite Eoch (Lv.4 1800/1600)! Then I will be forced to attack with Eoch!

Eoch swung her rock hammer at one of Marc's face-down cards, which was Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Lv.1 300/500), and destroyed it.

**Marc:** Since Blizzed was destroyed in battle, I can draw one card! *draws*

**Laura:** That ends my turn! And then I'll be forced to tribute Zanwa again for Ectoplasmer!

Zanwa's soul was sucked out again and was shot at Marc, inflicting him with 400 points of damage.

**Maecantus: **Remember your place now young Laura. You are a puppet! Nothing more now. You are two Serve me without resistance.

**Laura:** I'm so sorry Marc!

**Marc (LP 2100):** It's not your fault, you can't control yourself! MARCANTUS! I swear, you are going to pay!

**Marcantus: **I don't believe I will.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at this time, Colin had ran down the hall he had taken. He was tired now and stopped to catch his breath. The hall seemed to continue on forever.<p>

**Colin: ***huff* What *Puff* The Hell? !

**Krystal: **COLIN!

Krystal and Ali finally caught up to him, but before they could meet up, A wall came out of the ground sealing them off and blocking their path. Then a Second wall came up and separated Ali and Krystal. All 3 were all Isolated.

**Krystal: **Oh Come on! Can't you guys make it easy for us?

Krystal then noticed the wall to her side open up and make another passage. And she could hear Colin and Ali still from beyond the wall.

**Ali: **A Passage just opened up.

**Krystal: **Same here. Maybe we can take it and meet somewhere. Colin, you continue on ahead, we'll see if we can meet up.

**Colin: **Alight.

**Krystal: **And Colin! Don't be reckless. This is not the time!

Krystal didn't hear a response and just heard the sound of Colin's feet as he was running off. Krystal just sighed and entered her side passage.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> Well it's my move now! *draws* I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ectoplasmer once and for all!

A mystical space vortex destroyed the Ectoplasmer hologram.

**Jack:** Then I summon Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/400)! Then I'll tune them together so that a blazing new beast shall be forged! I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Lv.8 3000/2000)!

Red Dragon Archfiend came out of the lava pit and positioned himself in front of Jack.

**Marcantus:** The Red Dragon Archfiend… One of the Five Dragons of the Signers. How interesting…

**Jack:** I'll show you how interesting my dragon is! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack her Arachnacore!

Red Dragon Archfiend's claw was about to smash Arachancore.

**Raquel:** I activate the Trap Gravity Bond! Now your Dragon can't attack!

When Red Dragon Archfiend attacked, a grid wall blocked his attack and was sent flying back.

**Jack:** I end my turn!

**Raquel:** *draws* First, I'll activate Arachnacannon's ability again! I tribute Arachnacore to inflict you with 1000 points of damage!

Arachnacannon took another portion of Arachnacore's soul and shot it at Marc, inflicting him with 1000 points of damage.

**Jack:** Hey, why don't you target me instead? !

**Raquel:** In a tag duel, you need to eliminate the weakest link first. Then, you can focus on the better with all your strength, not that there's a better duelist here.

**Jack:** Or are you just scared of what I might do?

**Raquel:** How dare you? ! I am afraid of no one!

**Jack:** Prove it!

**Raquel:** I will! I sacrifice Arachncacore and Arachnacannon to summon Arachnashonshi (Lv.8 2900/2900)!

A large black spider body appeared high above them and large towers attached to it like legs. On the bottom of the body was just a fanged mouth and everybody had to look up at it.

**Raquel:** Once per turn, I can decrease its Level and inflict 100 points for each! I decrease his Level by 7 to inflict you with 700 points of damage!

The mouth spewed a toxic purple mist at Jack and inflicted him with 700 points of damage.

**Raquel:** Since he's now Level 1,Arachnashonshi will attack your face-down monster!

Arachnashonshi spewed more purple mist at Marc's face-down Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (Lv.2 1300/0) and destroyed it.

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Michizure! Since you destroyed my monster in battle, I can destroy one of yours! I choose that Arachnaso-sho-nobi-Uh, Aracna-slushe-Arachnasasha-You're giant spider thing!

Arachnashonshi was destroyed.

**Raquel:** You bug! How dare you? !

**Marc (LP 1100):** I dare because I think it's my turn now! *draws* I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (Lv.2 1200/800)! And he'll attack you directly!

Raquel had an unbelievable, shocked expression on her face as Dewdark attacked her directly and inflicted her with 1200 points of damage.

**Marc:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Raquel (LP 2800):** You… you…

Raquel's hand was clenched into a fist, her arm was shaking and she looked angry.

**Raquel:** No one… NO ONE DEALS DAMAGE TO ME! ! ! I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE HERE! ! !

**Marc:** *smiles* What, did I hit a nerve?

As Marc taunted Raquel, Jeremy, who was watching the duel with Makoto, saw something small dripping from the ceiling. He looked up to find that it wasn't dripping from the ceiling, but it was dripping from the hand of Marcantus. His fingers were bleeding where the strings were attached.

**Jeremy:** Hey guys, look there. I think Marcantus' hold on Laura isn't as strong as he wants us to believe.

**Marcantus:** Very perceptive. There's a reason I don't dot his often. It uses up my Spirit Energy, so we will just need to wrap this up as fast as possible. Please draw, Laura.

**Laura:** *draws* I am now being forced to revive Zanwa again! Then I'm summoning Nature Sprite Frya (Lv.4 1900/900)! Next, I'm tuning Zanwa with Eoch and Frya to Synchro Summon Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500)! Then, I'm going equip her with the Equip Spell Hidden Element! This increases her attack power by 600 and since it's equipped to Myraia, she can't be affected by other Spells and Traps! Now, she is going to attack Red Dragon Archfiend!

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Draining Shield to engate your attack!

**Laura:** I'm being forced to use Myraia's ability to negate your Trap!

**Jack:** Then I guess I'll just activate Negate Attack!

Myraia's attack was stopped and Laura had to end her turn.

**Makoto:** But I thought Myraia was unaffected by Spells and Traps with Hidden Element equipped.

**Jeremy:** That only works when she's targeted by effects that would destroy her or change her attack power, not attacks.

**Jack:** My move! *draws* I activate the Trap Powerful Rebirth to bring back my Sinister Sprocket with 100 more attack points and another Level! Then I summon the Tuner monster Dark Tinker (Lv.2 1000/1300)! Then I'll double tune Sinister Sprocket and Dark Tinker with Red Dragon Archfiend! I Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon (Lv.12 3500/3000)!

Out of the lava came Jack's trump card, Red Nova Dragon.

**Jack:** Since Sinister Sprocket was used to Synchro Summon a Dark Synchro Monster, I can destroy a Spell or Trap, like your Gravity Bind!

Raquel's Gravity Bind was destroyed.

**Jack:** And guess what? Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for each Tuner monster in my Graveyard! There are 3, so that's 1500 more attack points! Now, Red Nova Dragon! Attack Myraia with Blazing Soul Strike!

Red Nova Dragon smashed into Myraia like a meteor and destroyed her, inflicting Laura with 400 points of damage and causing the strings controlling her to catch on fire and break. When the strings broke, Marcantus' hand became covered in his own blood.

**Marcantus:** Gah!

Marcantus then retreats his hand under his cloak. Laura was then able to freely move about again.

**Laura (LP 2800):** I'm free!

Laura then glares over at Raquel.

**Laura:** And you're going down!

**Raquel:** Not yet I'm not! *draws* First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Arachnashonshi! Then I'll activate the Spell Card Shadow Web! This protects my Arachnashomshi from any and all attacks and it can still attack your Dewdark!

**Jack:** I activate Red Nova Dragon's ability! By removing him from play until the turn's end, I can negate an attack!

Red Nova Dragon vanished and Arachnashonshi's attack was stopped.

**Raquel:** I'll end my turn with a face-down! *thinks: I just need one more turn and I'll have the pieces needed to summon Arachnacard. And once I activate my face-down, Black Venom, they won't be able to activate any card effects that focus on destroying a card until my next End Phase. So I'm safe.*

**Marc:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Double Summon so I can summon both Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1700/900) and Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier (Lv.3 1500/800)! Then I'll tune Dewdark with Dance Princess and Shock Troops to Synchro Summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lv.9 2700/2000)! Since I successfully Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon Synchro Enforcer (Lv.1 300/200) from my hand!

Alongside Trishula appeared a small robot with a little gun.

**Marc:** And since Trishula was Synchro Summoned, I can remove one card each from your hand, field and Graveyard!

**Raquel:** You what? !

Marc removed Arachnashonshi, Gravity Bond and a random card in her hand from play.

**Marc:** Now Synchro Enforcer will attack you directly!

Synchro Enforcer fired his small gun at Raquel and inflicted her with 300 pointsw of damage.

**Raquel (LP 2500):** No, wait! Don't!

**Marc:** And now Trishula will finish you off!

Trishula's heads inhaled deeply and breathed a blizzard so cold that it not only reduced Raquel's Life Points to 0, it froze all the lava in the room. Jeremy looked up toward Marcantus but he was gone already.

**Raquel: **I…I lost…I couldn't-

WHAM!

Laura had Punched Raquel in the face, knocking her backword and knocking her out cold.

**Laura: **Oh I waited TOO Long to do THAT!

Marc Ran across the frozen Lava and hugged Laura from behind.

**Marc: **Laura!

Laura Smiled and turned around to face him and hugged him back.

**Laura: **Did ya miss me?

**Marc: **…No Not that much.

Laura chuckled at his horrible joke. But Marc then pulled out Laura's ring and slipped it back on her finger.

**Marc: **I believe this belongs to you?

Laura kissed him lightly and they hugged again.

**Jack: **Oh get a room!

They looked over and saw Jack, Jeremy and Makoto wacthing them.

**Makoto: **Oh how sweet!

Makoto then tugged on Jeremy's arm.

**Makoto: **You're going to buy me a ring like that someday Right?

**Jeremy: **O_O oh…well…I-I-

**Laura: **Alright, let's get out of here, before I'm kidnapped again.

Laura then led the way out of the room.

**Laura: **I swear, Why am "I" Always a tool for the bad guys to exploit? It gets so annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Raquel's Cards<strong>

Effect Decoy

Trap/Continuous

Select a player. Any effect damage that would be inflicted to you is dealt to the selected player instead.

Arachnacannon

Insect/Effect (ATK 1400 DEF 2000)

Level 4/DARK

Once per turn, you can tribute 1 monster you control to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Arachnashonshi

Insect/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2900)

Level 8/DARK

Once per turn, you can decrease the Level of this card. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of decreased Levels x100.

Shadow Web

Trap

Select 1 Insect-type monster you control and equip it with this card. The monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

Black Venom

Trap

Until your 2nd End Phase after this card's activation, your opponent cannot activate card effects.

**Marc's Cards**

Synchro Enforcer

Machine/Effect (ATK 300 DEF 200)

Level 1/LIGHT

When you successfully Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Laura's Cards**

Nature Sprite Zanwa

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 800 DEF 600)

Level 3/DARK

If this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card to your side of the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard by paying 200 Life Points for each Level of the Special Summoned monster. If "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, you do not pay Life Points to activate this card's effects.

Nature Sprite Eoch

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1600)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card attacks a monster, you can switch the Battle Position of the attack target. If the attack target is in face-down Defense Position, it is changed to face-up Defense Position. When "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, during battle between this card and a monster whose DEF is less than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Nature Sprite Frya

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 900)

Level 4/FIRE

If this card attacks, inflict 900 points of damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 900 points of damage to your opponent. If "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, once per turn, you can select 1 card on the field and destroy it.

Hidden Element

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a "Nature Sprite" monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 600. If this card is equipped to "Nature Sprite Myraia", the equipped monster is unaffected by other card effects.


	26. Chapter 26: Lair of the Umbra, Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Lair of the Umbra*<p>

Laura peeked her head in the hallway and looked down the corridors.

**Laura: **Hmm, nothing down here!

The others from their group came up.

**Jeremy: **Laura, how'd you get out of here last time?

**Laura: **I just ran in a straight line and got out.

The corridor hit a dead end and they had to go either left or right.

**Jack: **Well, we can't do that.

**Marc: **I don't get this place, I swear we were here before.

**Makoto: **We're not walking in circles, are we?

**Jeremy: **Impossible, we only turned twice. We couldn't-

Suddenly the ground rose and created walls that separated Marc and Laura from Jeremy and Makoto from Jack Atlas.

**Marc: **What the HELL? !

**Jack: **Sure, why not make it even MORE difficult?

On each side, a secret passage opened up for each of them to take.

**Jeremy: **Damn it. Guys let's see if we can't meet up at the entrance, all right?

The Group split up and went into secret passages. Meanwhile, back at the entrance Yusei, Ryan and the twins were still trapped in their Walled box. Ryan was teaching Leo some tricks with poker cards.

**Ryan: **-So you see Leo, the House doesn't always win. When you play Blackjack you can count the cards in your head and you can always win your money back.

**Leo: **Cool!

Without Warning the Walls disappeared and they were free to move around. The One passage way was still open for them.

**Yusei:** Come on let's go!

Yusei hurried off down the Corridor and Luna Followed him. Ryan and Leo picked up the cards and followed soon after. The Corridor descends slowly, like a hill, and was actually pretty short. The corridor led to a large room with absolutely no floor, except in the very middle where there was a small pillar and standing on it was Aki Izayoi (Akiza).

**Aki:** So you have finally come?

**Yusei:** Akiza, what have they done to you?

**Aki:** Akiza? I know not of any Akiza, I am Aki Izayoi.

**Ryan:** Hey, Yus, Raza's got some mind control device, right? That's probably why she's acting so kooky.

**Aki:** Grand Master Raza insisted I duel and defeat anyone who stands against me.

**Ryan:** …Grand Master… Raza?

**Aki:** Yes, Grand Master Raza insisted I call him that because, in his words, "it sounds cool".

**Ryan:** Uh, of course he did.

**Aki:** So I assume I have four challengers. Let us begin the duel.

**Luna:** N-n-no! We're not dueling!

**Leo:** I'll duel! Sure!

**Yusei:** You want to take on three of us?

**Aki:** I am confident in my abilities. And no handicaps, I will duel with 4000 Life Points and 5 cards in my hand.

**Ryan:** Hey, Yusei, this seems a little too easy. Might be a trap.

**Yusei:** Yeah, but we've got no choice. The only way to save her, we must defeat her.

**Leo:** We can do it!

**Yusei:** All right, let's duel!

**Aki (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set 5 cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ryan (LP 4000):** It's a trap! *draws* First, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!

*draws 2 cards* Awesome! Now I'll summon Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100)! And then I'll play not one, but two Flutes of Summoning Dragon! These allow me to summon four Dragons from my hand! I summon Quazra the Uncontrollable Dragon (Lv.6 2650/2350), Hyozanryu (Lv.7 2100/2800), Armed Dragon LV 5 (Lv.5 2400/1700) and Mirage Dragon (Lv.4 1600/600)!

An army of almighty dragons appeared in front of Ryan and each one roared with ferocious fervor.

**Ryan:** Lucky you, 'cause I can't attack until the next turn starts.

**Yusei (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Tricular (Lv.3 300/300) in defense mode and two cards face-down!

**Leo (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I summon Morphtronic Scopen (Lv.3 800/1400)! Since he's in attack mode, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Morphtronic from my hand! Come on out, Morphtronic Staplen (Lv.4 1400/1000)! Now, I tune Scopen with Staplen to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon (Lv.7 2300/2500)! When he's Synchro Summoned, I can add a random Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand!

The Deck auto-shuffled and picked a card , which Leo took out.

**Leo:** Yes! I just added United We Stand to my hand! That means I can equip it to Power Tool Dragon to increase his attack power by 500 for each monster on our field! Ryan's got 4 and me and Yusei have 1, for a total of 6 monsters and 3000 more attack points! That ends my turn, since I can't attack, but boy, you'd be in so much trouble if I could!

**Aki:** *draws* I end my turn!

**Leo:** What? ! Are you serious? ! You haven't even played a monster!

**Ryan:** She's probably got some Trap Cards set, but luckily, thanks to my Mirage Dragon, during the Battle Phase, she can't activate her Traps. *draws*

**Aki:** I activate a Trap Card!

When the card flipped face-up, her eyes flashed for a moment.

**Aki: **Light Steal! I can now negate the Effect of one Monster on the field and I choose your Lord of Dragons.

Lord of Dragons had a white aura appeared around him and negate his effect.

**Aki: **He was the Practical choice because now your Dragons can be affected by my other Traps, like this One!

Her eyes flashed as the card flipped face-up.

**Aki:** Dark Light Capture!

A small light capsule surrounded Mirage Dragon and then they both disappeared and reappeared on Aki's side of the field.

**Aki:** First, your monster is now mine, equipped with my Trap and now its effects are permanently negated and its attack and defense power become 0!

**Ryan:** Ugh, damn! Oh well, there's another way to get rid of your Traps! And that's with the Heavy Storm Spell Card! This'll destroy all Spells and Traps on the field right now!

**Aki:** Go Trap Card Izayoi!

Again, her eyes flashed as the card flipped face-up.

**Aki:** Since an effect that would destroy a Spell or Trap was activated, I can negate it and inflict 700 points of damage for each card that would have been destroyed! Since there are three opponents, I can choose who takes the damage. I choose Leo.

Since 8 cards would have been destroyed, Leo was inflicted with 5600 points of damage and the sheer force of the counterattack caused him to fall backwards.

**Leo (LP 0):** N-n-no way!

**Ryan:** Holy crap! All right, Hyozanryu, attack the Mirage Dragon!

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Light Swap!

Aki's eyes flashed again as another one of her cards was flipped face-up.

**Aki:** This allows me to switch one of your monsters with one of mine! I switch Mirage Dragon and Quazra!

Both dragons switched places and Quazra became the target of Hyozanryu's attack. His attacks hit Quazra and he counterattacked, destroying Hyozanryu and inflicting Ryan with 550 points of damage.

**Aki:** And Quazra is my permanent pet now.

**Ryan (LP 3450):** I end my turn!

**Yusei: **I think we're in trouble.

**Ryan: **Ya think?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, roaming the endless corridors alone, Ali found herself at a dead end.<p>

**Ali: **What kind of place is this? It must have taken the Umbra Years to build. Do they really have the time and ability to construct such a Labyrinth?

Ali turned to go back the other way, but at the end of the hall she saw Raza standing there. She quickly removed her Sword from her duel disk and pointed it in his general

direction.

**Ali: **What the Hell do you want? !

Raza didn't answer.

**Ali: **What do you want from us.

Again, Raza didn't answer.

**Ali: **ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!

Raza closed his eyes and smirked and began to walk. He Walked right past her (Ali kept his blade on him the whole time) not even giving her a second glance and walked up to the dead end. He tapped the wall once and a Door opened up. Raza stepped through and the door closed behind him.

**Ali: **What did he…

Ali didn't give it a second thought and continued to look for a real path.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei:<strong> *draws* I summon Max Warrior (Lv.4 1800/800) and then I release him to Special Summon Turret Warrior (Lv.5 1200/2000)! Since I Special Summoned him this way, his attack power increases by Max Warrior's attack! Then Turret Warrior will attack Quazra!

**Aki:** I activate yet another Trap!

Aki's eyes lashed again with her last face-down card's reveal.

**Aki:** Izayoi's Shadow! This negates one attack and all face-up Trap Cards are flipped face-down! I can also flip Izayoi's Shadow face-down and set another Spell or Trap from my hand!

All three face-up Traps were flipped face-down, as well as Izayoi's Shadow.

**Yusei:** I end my turn!

**Aki:** *draws* I end my turn! And since it's my 2nd End Phase after Quazra's summoning, he's destroyed and since I currently control him, I can decide who takes the damage from his effect! But before that, I activate a Trap! *eyes flash* Light Amplified! Any effect damage is now doubled!

Quazra exploded and Ryan was sent flying on his ass as his Life Points hit 0.

**Ryan (LP 0):** Motherf-!

**Aki:** It's your turn now, Yusei.

**Yusei:** *draws*

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Dark Light Capture to take control of your Turret Warrior!

Aki's eyes flashed again and Yusei's Turret Warrior was now under Aki's control with its effects negated and its attack and defense reduced to 0.

**Yusei:** First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* Then I summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)!

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Light Swap to switch Turret Warrior and Junk Synchron!

Aki's eyes flashed again as Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior switched places.

**Yusei:** I can still summon Quickdraw Synchron (Lv.5 700/1400) by discarding a card from my hand! Plus, thanks to Junk Synchron's effect when I Normal Summoned him, I can summon the Level Eater (Lv.1 600/0) I discarded due to Graceful Charity from my Graveyard in defense mode! Then, since I have a Tuner monster out, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lv.2 800/800) from my Graveyard! Then I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Level Eater and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)! Since I Synchro Summoned him using 2 non-Tuner monsters, I can destroy 2 cards on the field!

Junk Destroyer destroyed both Dark Light Capture and Light Swap. This caused Turret Warrior regained his original power and Junk Synchron came back to Yusei's side of the field.

**Yusei:** And now I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior! From two come one, and from one will come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)! And both Stardust and Junk Destroyer will attack you directly!

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Izayoi to negate Junk Destroyer's attack!

Aki's eyes flashed again as she negated Junk Destroyer's attack. Stardust Dragon blasted Aki with his Cosmic Flare attack and inflicted her with 2500 points of damage.

**Yusei: **And that'll end my turn!

**Aki: ***Draws* I now activate-

**Raza: **ENOUGH IZAYOI!

Raza's Booming voice echoed through the Large Room as he appeared beside Aki. Aki then Placed her hand on top of her deck and surrendered the duel.

**Aki: **As you say Grandmaster.

**Raza: **We'll call this one a Draw, ok?

**Yusei: **We were Dueling! Why'd you-

**Raza: **I thought you cared for your friends Yusei. Can't you tell your friend is dying?

**Yusei: **What? !

**Raza: **Her deck is known as the Izayoi, The Light stealer. With Every card she Plays, the Izayoi destroys part of her soul. If She is in a duel for too long. It will kill her.

**Leo: **Let go of Akiza Now!

**Raza: **Or What? ! You'll throw your Book bag at me, Kiddo? ! You can't do nothing. You can't threaten me! You can't Challenge me! And You sure as HELL can't stop me!

**Yusei: **Why did you take Akiza and the others.

**Raza: **To prove that WE can get to you…Anytime…Anywhere…you believe yourselves to be Heroes. What kind of heroes can't even protect their loved ones? You Hippocrates Makes me sick! Come Izayoi!

**Yusei: **Akiza!

Raza and Aki disappeared within the Green flames leave the vacant room behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's Cards<strong>

Quazra the Uncontrollable Dragon

Dragon/Effect (ATK 2650 DEF 2350)

Level 6/WIND

This card is destroyed during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after the summoning of this card. When this card is destroyed by its own effect, inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent.

**Aki's Cards**

Light Steal

Trap/Continuous

Select 1 Effect Monster on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, that monster's effects are negated.

Dark Light Capture

Trap/Continuous

Select 1 monster your opponent controls. Switch control of that monster, negate its effects and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0 as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Izayoi

Trap

You can only activate this card when a Spell or Trap Card(s) would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate the effect and inflict 700 points of damage for each card that would have been destroyed by this effect.

Light Swap

Trap/Continuous

Select one monster you control and one monster your opponent controls. Switch control of those monsters as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Izayoi's Shadow

Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and flip all face-up Spell and Trap Cards face-down. After this effect resolves, instead of sending this card to the Graveyard, flip it face-down.

Light Amplified

Trap

Until the End Phase, any effect damage is doubled.


	27. Chapter 27: Lair of the Umbra, Part 3

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Lair of the Umbra*<p>

Colin continued on through the endless maze until he reached a section where the hallway splintered into 8 different paths.

**Colin: **Are you shittin me? !

Colin stood around agonizing over which way to go. The Torches that lit the halls flickered over and over again, casting Colin's shadow.

**Knossoss: **_I do not understand you Mortal. Why are you going after this girl? It would be easier to just let them take her and move on._

**Colin: **Never! I can't do that!

Colin's Shadow rose from the ground, Morphed and A Spiritual form of the Dark Creature emerged before him.

**Knossoss: **_She is a distraction to you! You are Scared for her. You are Angry that you let this Happen. Why can't you just embrace those emotions you feel and Forget her?_

**Colin: **Because I love her!

**Knossoss: **_No you don't!_

**Colin: **Yes I do!

**Knossoss: **_Lie to yourself if you must, but do not stand there and think you can lie to me! I know you better than you do yourself! I Have explored the darkest corners of your mind, I have seen your most suppressed memories, I have felt every emotion you've felt. You do not believe that you love her. That is something you just tell yourself. You're afraid because you have no idea what love is._

**Colin: **And you're saying you do?

**Knossoss: **_Of course not! Love makes souls weak. I gather my strength though anger and Fear. Love has no meaning to me._

**Colin:** …Now that's just sad.

**Knossoss: **_Pardon?_

**Colin: **It makes a lot of sense actually. I finally realized why you're such a twisted creature. You are just pathetic.

**Knossoss: **_How Dare you? !_

**Colin: **What is it that you want Knossoss? Power? Can't you see how empty that is? You can have all the power in the world and you'll still want more. Tell me Why do you want that Power?

**Knossoss:** _…_

**Colin: **No answer? Then don't you DARE start Lecturing ME!

Knossoss' spirit than deformed and Colin's Shadow returned to normal. Colin sighed for a moment.

**Colin: ***Thinks: But what if he's right? What's the point? No! I need to Save Rita, No matter…No matter what!

Colin Was about to move when Krystal came running down 1 of the 8 other corridors.

**Krystal: **Colin! There you are! I swear this place is such a maze. I-

**Colin: **Which way is Rita?

**Krystal: **Colin, I-

**Colin: **WHICH WAY? !

**Krystal: **T-that way.

Krystal pointed down the third corridor from the right and Colin began to march off. Krystal hurried to slow him down.

**Krystal: **Colin, I think we should wait for Ali-

**Colin: **We've wasted enough time!

**Krystal: **But Ali's just-

**Colin: **I Don't Care!

**Krystal: **Colin! Your letting your emotions take control of you! You can't continue like this!

**Colin: **Watch me!

Krystal then pushed Colin up against the wall and held them there by his shoulders.

**Krystal: **Damn it Colin! Listen to Me! You can't lose your cool! You NEED to calm down so you can focus! You will need to duel and you'll be off guard! Look, I know how you feel-

**Colin: **No you don't Krystal! You don't! You've never failed anyone! You never turned your back on them! You have Never been in love with someone and Lost them!

Krystal said nothing as she just stared at him. She then just pushed off his shoulders.

**Krystal: **You know-Just Forget it! You're Too much of a selfish Ass. I was only trying to help you.

**Colin: **Well I don't need your Help Krystal! I Don't Need anybody's Help! I DON'T NEED ANY-…one…god damn it…

Colin slumped down against the wall and sat on the cold stone floor and held his head.

**Colin: **What on earth am I doing? I just don't know anymore.

Krystal just stood there and watched over him.

**Colin: **Nothing makes sense to me anymore…I don't know why I'm doing anything. I always have an excuse. "It's the right thing", "I'm doing it for fun", "I'm doing it for you"…Everything just seems so empty…Truth be told I don't even know why I'm working so hard to save Rita.

**Krystal: **Because you love her.

**Colin: **You make it sound so simple. Truth be told I don't know how I feel about her. One minute I'm Crazy about her, next minute I'm angry with her, the next minute I'm sad then I'm back to Crazy.

Krystal kneeled down to try to talk with him.

**Krystal: **Sounds like Love to me.

**Colin: **Really? Cause it sounds to me like a repetitive cycle.

Krystal poked him in the head.

**Krystal: **That's because you're listening with your head and not your heart. You're over thinking things. You need to learn to just go with it.

**Colin: **But what if-

**Krystal: **This is about Trinity isn't?

**Colin: **What? !

**Krystal: **You gave her your heart and she just stomped on it. Because of that you're afraid of commitment! That's Why you kissed Ali-

**Colin: **That was an Accident!

**Krystal: **But you liked It, didn't you? I mean Kissing a beautiful girl from a Foreign Land with a beautiful body and deep, mysterious eyes…Hell I might kiss her when we get home.

**Colin: **…I'd like to see that.

**Krystal: **Anyway, my point is that you wanted a way out. If Something happened with Rita and you two broke up, you were thinking IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND that maybe you and Ali would have something.

**Colin: **That is not true!

**Krystal: **Really? Are you sure? Cause that might not be what you want but it is what you desired.

**Colin: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Krystal: **It's all Psychological. You afraid of losing Rita so you go after Ali. BUT You don't care about Ali the way you do about Rita and you're afraid that Rita will be your next Trinity.

**Colin: **How can you possibly know that?

**Krystal: **I just know things….Look, You and Rita have something special. You may not agree all the time and you may fight, but you both love each other, even if you won't admit it to her. You belong together.

Krystal stood up and held out her hand. Colin looked up and took it and Krystal pulled him up to his feet. The 8 corridors suddenly merged into 1 straight Corridor with a large door and a wall rose up behind them to block off any chance of going backward.

**Colin: **Well let's see what's behind door number one.

Colin walked up to the door and pushed it open. They entered a large room with throne/temple theme. Standing at the very top of the throne/temple was Rita with her eyes closed.

**Colin:** Rita!

**Rita:** *scoffs* So you decided to show up after all.

**Colin:** Wh-What?

**Rita:** I shouldn't be surprised. You always like playing the hero, don't you?

Rita then opened her eyes and they were yellow, like a serpent's.

**Colin:** Rita, what did Raza do to you?

**Rita:** He showed me what you really are. You are nothing more than a womanizing, selfish, egotistical child who thinks they're playing a stupid game!

Rita began to step down from the temple.

**Rita:** I can't believe that I wasted my time with someone as conceited and as pathetic as you!

**Krystal:** Rita, Colin came this way because he loves you.

**Rita:** Oh, please! The only person he loves is himself!

**Colin:** That is not true, Rita!

**Raza:** Of course it's true!

Raza appeared on the throne, sitting on it like a lazy guy on a couch, from hid green flames.

**Raza: **It's true because love is ultimately selfish. You want to love so you don't have to spend your life alone. People can be so arrogant as to sacrifice themselves for their love, believing that giving their life can actually mean something. It's all hollow and empty. I just showed Rita the truth now.

**Colin:** I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, RAZA!

**Raza:** Oh, how clichéd. You want me to pay? What? You want to come up here and kill me? You can try or…

Raza snapped his fingers and chains came out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Colin's ankles as well as Rita's.

**Raza:** You can duel! It will amuse all of us!

**Colin:** Why don't you come down here and face me yourself? !

**Raza:** Mmm, I would, but I'm not much of a duelist.

**Rita:** What? Are you not man enough to duel me?

**Colin:** No, it's not that-

**Rita:** Then duel!

Rita readies her duel disk for their duel. Colin then reluctantly did the same. Before the duel started, she finally caught up with them and stopped right next to Krystal.

**Krystal:** What took you so long?

**Ali:** Traffic.

**Rita (LP 4000):** Oh, look! You're lover's here! She can watch as I make you suffer!

**Colin (LP 4000):** *mutters* You're already doing it. *draws* I'll summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) in defense mode and set two cards face-down!

**Raza:** You're move, Rita. Make it count!

**Rita:** *draws* First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* And then I'll remove the Light Unhappy Maiden and the Dark Breaker to summon from my hand Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (Lv.8 3000/2500)!

**Colin:** A Chaos Emperor Dragon? ! Where the hell did you get that? !

**Raza:** Oh, that was a gift in honor of our new friendship! You're welcome!

**Rita:** Now, attack Gear Golem!

Chaos Emperor Dragon shot a dark blast of its maw that deteriorated Gear Golem and destroyed it.

**Rita:** Then I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* I'll summon Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600) in defense mode and end my turn! Now you'll have to destroy Medic Bot 3 times before you can destroy him!

**Rita:** Please! Do you think that will stop me? *draws*

**Raza:** Show him the power of the Chaos Emperor Dragon, will you?

**Rita:** But first, I summon Shadow Necromancer (Lv.4 1600/1000)!

A black-cloaked mage holding a book appeared next to Chaos Emperor Dragon.

**Rita: **I now pay 1000 Life Points to activate his effect! He sends all cards on our fields and in our hands to the Graveyard and you take 300 points of damage for each card sent! Then I use Shadow Necromancer's effect! By sending him to the Graveyard, I can prevent my Dragon from destroying itself, but all damage dealt to you this turn is halved!

Chaos Emperor Dragon started to glow a dark light and it destroyed everything on the field and in their hands, with Shadow Necromancer destroying itself, inflicting Colin with 1500 points of damage.

**Rita (LP 3000):** And then Chaos Emperor Dragon will attack you directly!

Chaos Emperor Dragon spewed its dark flames at Colin, inflicting him with 1500 points of damage. When the flames dissipated, Colin appeared undamaged.

**Colin (LP 4000):** Wasteful move.

**Raza:** Say what? Why aren't you in agonizing pain? ! Why do you still have all your Life Points? !

**Colin:** Because when Medic Bot Machine is removed from the field, I gain 3000 Life Points! Just enough to practically render your assault useless!

**Raza:** Oh, no, this won't do at all! We need "someone" to suffer!

Raza snapped his fingers and then green flames cam from the chains. They were burning Rita and she was screaming in pain.

**Rita:** AAAAHHHH!

**Colin:** RITA!

**Raza:** Oh, did I forget to mention every time Rita loses Life Points, she will suffer immeasurable pain and when her Life Points hit 0, well, let's just say you should find a good funeral spot for you. Someplace with a view overlooking the ocean.

**Colin:** You sick bastard!

**Raza:** Oh, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that.

**Rita:** This is all your fault I'm in this situation! It's your fault I'm in pain like this!

**Colin:** Rgh, my move! *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Defense Draw! This reduces this battle's damage to 0 and I can draw a card! *draws*

Chaos Emperor Dragon's dark flames hit a barrier that appeared in front of Colin.

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Raza:** You know, I'm wondering how you'll be able to save your pretty little friend here. I mean, even if you manage to get her out of this duel alive, she will still hate you.

**Krystal:** It's all because of your manipulation! Rita would never be like this to Colin!

**Raza:** Are you sure, because I really didn't do anything. The emotions were already there. Loss, pain, betrayal. All manifest themselves into hate and she now hates you with a passion. She was already pushed over the edge, all I did was make it a softer landing.

**Colin:** Shut up! *draws* I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards! *draws 2 cards* I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap A Hero Emerges! You select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it! I only have one card in my hand, so I now summon Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)!

**Rita:** My dragon still has more attack points! So his attack will continue!

**Colin:** I activate the Quickplay Spell Limiter Removal! This doubles my Machine's attack points and destroys them at turn's end!

Perfect Machine King experienced an electrical surge inside of him and banged his fists together. He then delivered a severe punch to Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroyed him, inflicting Rita with 2400 points of damage. The green flames erupted from the chains again and Rita once again screamed in pain as she was burned.

**Rita (LP 600):** AAAHHH!

**Colin:** Rita, I'm so sorry!

**Rita:** Sorry? Now you're sorry? ! Were you sorry when you Cheated on me? ! Were you Sorry For Betraying my trust? ! Well I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for Falling for you! I'm Sorry For saying I loved you! I'm sorry for EVERYTHING….Everything we…

Rita closed her eyes trying to keep from crying but one tear slipped through and everyone saw it.

**Raza:** Uh oh.

Raza pulled out the Serpents Eye Pocket watch of his and the hand dials began to spin and Caused a green aura to appear around Rita. She then opened her eyes and they were full of rage.

**Ali: **Krystal, did you see that?

**Krystal: **Yeah what is that thing?

**Ali: **I don't know but I have an Idea.

**Rita:** I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!

Perfect Machine King was destroyed due to the effect of Limiter Removal.

**Colin:** *draws* *thinks: Robotic Knight, one attack from this and I can win this duel, but then Rita will be…* I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Raza:** *smirks* *thinks: On the defensive with the lead. How stupid can he be? But I'm not surprised. I Kidnapped his girl for a reason. There is no way he will win if it means killing the Love of his Life! Ohoho I AM GOOD!*

**Rita:** I now summon V-Tiger Jet (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And then I activate the Spell Frontline Base so I can summon W-Wing Catapult (Lv.4 1300/1500) from my hand! And then I remove them both from play so I can summon VW-Tiger Catapult (Lv.6 2000/2100)! And then he'll attack your face-down monster!

Tiger Catapult fired a volley of rockets at Colin's face-down Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) and destroyed him.

**Rita:** That ends my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode!

**Rita:** *draws* I now discard a card from my hand so my Tiger Catapult can switch your monster's Battle Position!

Colin's face-down Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) was forced into Attack Position.

**Rita:** And then Tiger Catapult will attack!

Tiger Catapult fired another volley of rockets at Robotic Engineer and destroyed it, inflicting Colin with 800 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3200): ***Thinks: I can't do it! I can't beat her! I can't let her die here! DAMN IT! THIS IS SO F-!*

**Krystal: **Snap out of it Colin!

Colin turned over to Krystal.

**Krystal: **Don't worry about Rita! We will save her! I promise!

**Colin: **But-

**Krystal: **We Promise!

Colin Nodded his head and shifted his focus back to the duel.

**Colin:** *draws* I activate the Spell Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand and then discard my hand at the End Phase! *draws 6 cards* I now summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500)! Then I activate my Frontline Base so I can Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And then I activate Premature Burial to bring back the Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300) your Dragon sent to the Graveyard!

Colin paid 800 Life Points and his Z-Metal Tank came out of the ground.

**Colin (LP 2400):** Now I remove my three monsters from play to summon the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)! Then I activate the Spell Card Malfunction! This allows me to take control of a Machine you control and negates its effects!

Rita's VW-Tiger Catapult sparks electricity as it malfunctions and moves to Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** And then I remove VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon from play to create the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Lv.8 3000/2800)!

**Rita:** That card…

**Colin:** Rita, this will be the card to save you! I swear it!

**Raza:** *mutters* He swears it. How laughable.

**Colin:** I'll save you right now! Attack!

**Rita:** I activate Shadow Spell!

Chains came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the Dragon Catapult Cannon, decreasing his attack power by 700.

**Colin:** Fine, I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Rita:** *draws* I remove Kuriboh and Dunames Dark Witch from play to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (Lv.8 3000/2500)! And now Black Luster Soldier will attack your Cannon!

**Colin:** I activate Negate Attack!

Black Luster Soldier was forced to stop his attack.

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Upgrade! I select a Machine on my field and a Machine in my Graveyard, then my Machine gains its effects and 700 attack points! And thanks to your Dragon, Jinzo's in my Graveyard, so now my Dragon Catapult Cannon can negate your Shadow Spell!

Jinzo's cybernetics immediately attached themselves to the Dragon Catapult Cannon and then it shot a laser from its new visor, destroying the chains and the Trap.

**Colin:** And with Shadow Spell gone, my Dragon Catapult Cannon regains his lost points, plus 700 more from Upgrade!

Raza seemed a little upset at this recent turn-around.

**Raza: **No…freakin….way!

**Colin: **Now, Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack Black Luster Soldier!

The 2 large Cannons on the Dragon Catapult Dragon Fired and Destroyed the Black Luster soldier reducing Rita's Life points to 0. The Chains around their ankles then disappeared.

**Rita: **C-Colin? You…you…

Colin Noticed that her yellow Serpents Eye's began to fade back to her emerald green eyes.

**Raza: **NOW THE BITCH WILL BURN!

The Serpents Eye Began to Glow and Rita was Engulfed by the Flames causing unimaginable pain.

**Rita: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Colin: **RITA!

While Raza had Focused on Torturing Rita, Ali had removed her blade from her duel disk and Rushed toward Raza, at the last possible moment Raza saw her charge and moved slightly but Ali had Slashed the Pocket watch which then Caused a Massive Backlash that slammed Raza Backward into the stone wall. The Flames disappeared around Rita and Colin Ran quickly to her aid. She was out cold and laying on the Ground. He Lifted her head trying to get her to wake up.

**Colin: **Rita? RITA!

Colin Held her head and Closed his eyes. His Red rose mark began to glow and he entered her mind. In the void of her mind, Rita was surrounded by a Green Cloud which whispered lies of hate and betrayal. Rita had covered her ears, trying to not listen.

**Rita: **I don't hate him! I don't! Shut up!

Colin tried to break through the Cloud but it burned his hands painfully. He Stuck his arms in there hoping to pull Rita out, even though it was painful!

**Colin: **DAMN IT! COME OOOON!

Suddenly his arms began to glow with a black aura and they drained and absorbed it into the Aura around his arms. The Black Aura then Disappeared and Rita was passed out in Colin's arms. When Colin opened his eyes, he was still holding Rita in his arms and she was still passed out.

**Colin: **What did I…do?

**Knossoss: **_She's safe now…you're welcome…_

Colin was shocked by the Echo in his head, but did not question the motives behind it. Raza Tried to get up from his fall and Saw that Colin had Rita safe now.

**Raza: **Damn it…

Raza then Noticed the blade pointed at his face. He looked up and Saw Ali still holding her blade.

**Raza: **Heh, it figures that you'd be the one to be threatening me.

**Ali: **What is your plan?

**Raza: **…I guess it's fair to tell you. We are going to open the Gates to the Biblical Garden of Eden.

**Ali: **What?

**Raza: **You know it as the Spirit world. When Sheh opened the Veil for the first time he Proclaimed it to be Eden! A land where man can not venture filled with miraculous creatures that can serve you.

**Ali: **How do you plan to do this?

**Raza: **You're Father actually helped with that. Remember when that thug broke into your mansion and Stole that Canister? That actually was a experiment he was working on before he "died". It used Ener-D, the same force that makes syncho Summoning Successful, to create a Temporary Flux which can open the veil for a short time.

**Ali: **What is the Veil?

**Raza: **The Veil is a barrier that separates your world from the spirit world. It could be weakend by staining the land below with blood. Back then that meant Killing hundreds of People and allowing them to bleed for a few weeks. Today all you need to do to stain it is to have a VERY good duel.

**Ali: **WHERE IS THE CANISTER? !

**Raza: **We gave it to Robert Ringford. He Then Incorporated it into His NDC Duel Towers! With Every duel the land is stained with blood and once enough blood has been spilt, we can open the Veil and Travel to Eden. And For helping the Umbra, Ringford will be given the power to rule this world!

**Ali: **And What do you get?

**Raza: ***Chuckles* We get the tools necessary to Free Sheh Umbra Et Veneficus from the Purgatory he was cast into by the Roses. Once he's free…well I think that's telling too much.

**Ali: **You'll tell me Anyway!

**Raza: **Heheheh…you look just like her…The White Rose Waaaay back then.

Raza then Removed his Fingerless gloves and showed her his hands. His hands had a Dark-reddish stain on them.

**Raza: **This is her Blood…my hands are stained with her Blood.

**Ali: **…YOU BASTARD!

Ali went to slash Raza with her Sword, but he disappeared behind his green flames. Ali Sighed and Turned back to see Colin Holding Rita in his Arms being Helped by Krystal. Ali then Walked back out into the Corridor.

**Ali: **Let's Go.

**Krystal: **W-wait up!

Krystal followed Ali, and Colin Picked up Rita and followed them. They Met back up with the Others at the Entrance. They had All made it back.

**Laura: **Oh my God Rita! Is she ok?

**Colin: **She's safe now. That's all that matters.

**Ali: **There's more to this than we know.

Ali then Left through the Front door and the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita's Cards<strong>

Shadow Necromancer

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1000)

Level 4/DARK

If you activate the effect of "Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End". you can send this card from your side of the field to the Graveyard and "Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End" is not sent to the Graveyard by its own effect. If you activate this effect, any damage inflicted to your opponent is halved until the End Phase.

**Colin's Cards**

Upgrade

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a Machine-type monster. Select one Machine-type monster in your Graveyard. The equipped monster gains the effect(s) of the selected monster and its ATK increases by 700.


	28. Chapter 28: Family Ties

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*NDC Headquarters, Washington D.C. 11:49 A.M. LST*<p>

NDC Commissioner Robert Ringford sat his Desk as he kept his eye on Necros, who was in his office looking out the window. Raquel came in and Sat down in the seat across the desk. She crossed her arms and looked cross herself…plus she had a black eye.

**Necros: **What the Hell happened to you?

**Raquel: **That stupid bitch cheap-shot me! After a completely fixed duel! It was 3 on 1 for god sakes!

**Necros: **That Azure Rose took on 3 duelists by herself and she won? !

**Raquel: **SHUT UP!

Raquel's Tarantula climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder and she talked to it as if it were a friend.

**Raquel: **Oh Aracnacard, Why is everyone so mean to me? I don't deserve any of this bad treatment.

**Necros: **Suuuurrre you don't.

**Raquel: **Nobody Asked YOU! !

**Ringford: **ENOUGH! ! ! ! I swear It's like listening to Children bicker! Where are Raza and Marcantus?

**Raquel: **Th-they said they had some loose ends to take care of, but Raza said we were to follow any orders you gave.

**Ringford: **…Good. I've had it with these Roses. I think it's time for them to disappear.

**Necros: **Finally! Leave it to us!

**Ringford: **No! Not you. They'll duel _Team Supreme_! And They'll have the assistance of a _Soul Card_!

**Raquel: **What? ! Mr. Ringford, Raza said that the Soul cards Need to Choose-

**Ringford: **It's just for one duel, to put those damn children in their place! Get me a Card!

**Raquel: **But-

**Ringford: **NOW!

Raquel Disappeared to fetch the Card Ringford wanted.

**Necros: ***Thinks: Team Supreme? What a stupid name!*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Back at Colin's House on Glen Kern Island, Rita was half asleep in her bed looking out the window. She was in pain and felt drained of all her energy. Out the window Snow was lightly falling. A clear sign that Winter had come.<p>

**Rita: ***thinks: It's so peaceful now…*

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling really tired. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again only to see 2 Giant Eyes looking right back at her!

**Rita: **AAAH!

Rita Jumped up scared half to Death only to see that the Giant pair of Eyes Belong a Giant stuff Kuriboh!

**Krystal: **Lookie what I found! ^_^

Rita then Noticed the Kuriboh was being held by Krystal. After Rita's heart rate returned to normal she laid back down on her bed.

**Krystal: **How are you feeling Rita?

**Rita: **…Fine…look Krystal, I just want to be alone for a bit ok?

**Krystal:** …sure.

Krystal left the Kuriboh Next Rita's bedside and left her room. She went back downstairs where Colin was waiting with Jeremy, Sam, Ryan and Ali.

**Colin:** How is she doing?

**Krystal: **Kuriboh didn't cheer her up.

**Colin: **It didn't work last time either…

**Ryan: **Who spends $500 on a stuffed toy.

**Colin: **-_-…it was cute…

**Krystal: **…I thought so…

**Jeremy: **Look Rita's just tired. Give her a day or two and she'll be fine.

**Ryan: **Or she could be feeling a little insecure. I mean after being cheated on and having your mind manipulated, she probably feels like she doesn't belong here anymore.

**Jeremy: **Come off it Ryan, she's probably just a little depressed.

**Sam: **Hey Colin you know what you should do? Get her a nice Present for Christmas!

**Colin: **Ya think?

**Krystal: **Yeah! It would be a great Surprise!

**Ryan: **Colin, You REALLY want to surprise your Girlfriend? Introduce her to your Wife!

Nobody laughed at Ryan's Joke.

**Ryan: **OH COME ON! THAT WAS FUNNY!

Ryan left the room in a stomping rage. Sam looked over at Ali who hadn't said a word. She was looking out the window in deep thought. She didn't even notice that Colin's cat Yoruichi was purring up against her.

**Ali: ***Thinks: Her blood…*

_(Flashback)_

_Raza then Removed his Fingerless gloves and showed her his hands. His hands had a Dark-reddish stain on them._

_**Raza: **__This is her Blood…my hands are stained with her Blood._

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: Why did he say it like that? It didn't seem like he was gloating…*

**Sam: **Ali? You alright?

**Ali: **Huh? Yeah-yeah Don't worry. I was just thinking about something that happened in New Domino.

Ali got up and Walked away and as soon as she walked out Derek walked in.

**Derek: **Hey Bro, Glad you're back and everything-I was wondering how you would feel if Holly wanted to come and visited for a bit.

**Colin: **Oh, Next time you talk to her, tell her it's not a good time.

**Derek: **Well-

DING DONG!

Colin stared at Derek and Derek tried to keep a smile.

**Derek: **Heh…

**Colin: **…oh screw you!

Colin got up to go and answer the door.

**Krystal: **Who's Holly?

**Sam: **She's our sister-

**Jeremy: **And she's a Total Bitch!

**Derek:** She's not a TOTAL Bitch…she's a Controlling Egomaniacal Narcissistic Bitch!

**Sam: **Yeah Jeremy, you can't call her a Bitch! We're Family so we call her that!

**Jeremy: **All I know is that she hates me.

**Derek: **Don't take it personally, she hates everybody.

**Krystal:** -_- can't wait to meet her…

Colin Answered the door and Holly had Thrown her winter coat on top of him like he was a coat rack. Holly had Blonde hair and very preppy clothes and she walked like she owned the area around her.

**Holly: **Colin…I hate what you've done with the place.

**Colin: **Well Holly, I just hate you.

Holly made her way into the Living Room.

**Holly: **Good you're both here…oh and so is that…Thing!

**Jeremy: **I was just leaving.

**Holly: **Good!

Jeremy Got up and Left.

**Holly: **Who are these people?

**Derek: **This is our Team, That's Ryan and Krystal.

**Krystal:** ^_^ Hi it's very nice to meet you!

Krystal held out her hand so the girls could shake, but Holly left her hanging.

**Holly:** …Whore.

**Krystal: **o_O WHAT? !

**Colin: **What do you want Holly?

**Holly: **Strait to the point. I want the Cyber Dragons!

**Colin: **Damn it Holly We Talked about this! Grandpa Left those Cards for Me, Sam and Derek!

**Holly: **Please, he was a Senile old fool who made an Error! I Deserve those Dragons!

**Sam: **You're Just upset cause he Picked me and Colin over you!

**Holly: **It's my Right! I'm second Oldest, I deserve it! I can't believe I was Past up by a Psychic Crybaby and Duel Academy Drop out!

**Derek: **That's enough Holly!

**Holly: **And Where's your Cyber Dragon? Oh That's Right You gambled it away!

**Derek: **Hey! We got it back!

**Holly: **Yeah, but now Colin has to hold it for you! You don't even duel anymore do you? And It figures about Sam, Just because he's "Special" and has Psychic powers, Oh he "Deserves" Something!

**Sam: **Shut it!

**Holly: **Excuse me? ! Did YOU just talk back to ME? !

**Sam: **YES! I am So SICK of you putting me down because I'm a Psychic Duelist! I had to attend that Reform School for 3 years to control it. It's Not Fun knowing what I can do and You keep insulting me! Well I've had Enough! You want the Cyber Dragon So bad…

Sam Grabbed his Duel disk and Put it on.

**Sam: **Try and Take it!

**Holly: **Challenge Accepted.

Outside in the Light snowfall Sam and Holly Prepared to Duel. The Others watched from inside the warm house, looking through the windows.

**Ryan: **So what's the big deal with the Cyber Dragons?

**Derek: **Well, Our Grandfather was a Cyber Duelist. He wanted to pass his cards off to his child, but our mother didn't grow up to be a duelist, so in His will he left his 3 Cyber Dragons to Me, Colin and Sam, which was weird cause at the time Holly was the Best duelist out of all of us and she felt she should've gotten all 3 PLUS Cyber End Dragon.

**Krystal: **Maybe he thought that she was good enough that she didn't need them?

**Colin: **That doesn't matter. If Holly wants something she'll ruin your life until she gets it.

**Derek: **And poor Sam's dueling her. Bro, You know the Only time ANY of us beat her was that one time you did?

**Colin: **Yeah I remember. Dad wouldn't Pay the Tuition for me to Go Niagara Falls Academy, so he Made me duel Holly and If I won he would pay and I could go. We Could have that rematch 100 times and Holly would say she would win 100 times.

**Ryan: **I find it hard to believe that she is any better than you.

**Colin: **…You would…

The Air was cold As Sam held his Cards in his hand.

**Sam (LP 4000): **I'll go first! *Draws* I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!

**Holly (LP 4000):** *draws* I activate the Field Spell Geartown!

The yard became an industrial town made entirely of gears and machinery.

**Holly:** Thanks to this, we can-oh, I mean I can-summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute, like Ancient Gear Engineer (Lv.5 1500/1500)! Then he'll attack!

Ancient Gear Engineer lunged his drill arm at Sam's face-down monster, which was Machina Defender (Lv.4 1200/1800). Ancient Gear Engineer was sent backward and Holly lost 300 Life Points.

**Sam:** Since Machina Defender was flipped over, I can add a Commander Covington from my Deck to my hand! *adds card to hand*

**Holly (LP 3700):** But Ancient Gear Engineer's effect activates! Since he attacked, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field, like your face-down!

Ancient Gear Engineer drilled into Sam's face-down card, Ultimate Offering, and destroyed it.

**Holly:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>As Colin watched from the Inside, the Phone began to ring and he answered it.<p>

**Colin: **Hello?...Oh! Yeah just wait one second...

Colin Then Went upstairs and opened Rita's door. She was laying on her bed still looking out the window watching the duel.

**Rita: **...I want to be alone...

**COlin: **Phone Call for you Rita.

**Rita: W**ho is it?

**Colin: **It's your dad.

Rita looked over and Got up and Colin handed Rita the Phone.

**Rita: **Dad?...Oh Hi!...yeah I'm just feeling under the weather...It's alright...I feel alittle homesick, but I'm glad I'm here...

Colin Smiled at how Alive RIta looked talking with her dad. He watched the Duel from out her window.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam:<strong> *draws* I now summon Machina Sniper (Lv.4 1800/800)! Now, attack Ancient Gear Engineer!

**Holly:** I activate the Trap Dimensional Prison!

Machina Sniper vanished before he could fire his gun.

**Sam:** I'll end my turn!

**Holly:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by 2! Thanks to that and Geartown, I can summon Ancient Gear Golem (Lv.8 3000/3000)! Now, attack his Machina Defender!

Ancient Gear Golem punched Machina Defender and destroyed him, inflicting Sam with 1200 points of damage.

**Holly:** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ancient Gear Golem can deal piercing damage! And now Ancient Gear Engineer will attack you directly!

Ancient Gear Engineer stabbed Sam with his drill, dealing him 1500 more points of damage.

**Holly:** That ends my turn!

**Sam (LP 1300):** *draws* I now send both Level 4 Commander Covington (Lv.4 1000/600) and Machina Soldier (Lv.4 1600/1500) to summon Machina Fortress (Lv.7 2500/1600)! Now, Machina Fortress will attack Ancient Gear Engineer!

Machina Fortress fired its cannon at Ancient Gear Engineer and destroyed him, inflicting Holly with 1000 points of damage.

**Sam:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Holly (LP 2700):** *draws*

**Sam:** Before you even start your Battle Phase, I activate the Quickplay Spell Rush Recklessly! This will increase my Fortress' power by 700, so you'll have to be cautious with your attack!

**Holly:** Very well then, I'll just summon Ancient Gear (Lv.2 100/800) in defense mode! And since I have an Ancient Gear on the field, I can Special Summon another one from my hand! Then I activate Polymerization to fuse my Ancient Gear Golem with my 2 Ancient Gears to create Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (Lv.10 4400/4300)! Now, attack his Machina Fortress!

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem slammed his fist onto Machina Fortress and destroyed it, inflicting Sam with 1200 points of damage.

**Sam (LP 100):** Since Machina Fortress was destroyed, I can destroy a card you control!

**Holly:** I send Ancient Gear Decoy (Lv.1 0/0) from my hand to the Graveyard to prevent my Golem's destruction!

**Sam:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Now I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then I activate the Spell Card Junkyard Fusion! For this turn, I can use cards in my Graveyard as Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Summon by removing them from play! Then I use then Spell Card Power Bond to fuse Cyber Dragon with the Machina Soldier, Fortress, Sniper and Defender and Commander Covington to create Chimeratech Overdragon (Lv.9 ?/?)! His attack power is equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to summon him times 800! I used 6, so that's 4800 and it's doubled thanks to Power Bond! Now, Chimeratech Overdragon, attack her Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem now!

Chimeratech Overdragon's heads each shot a massive laser stream at Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and made it crumble to dust, reducing Holly's Life Points to 0.

**Holly (LP 0): **You...You..Little-!

**Sam: **No Holly, I'm not little anymore! You can't just push us around to get what you want anymore! Colin Won't stand for it! and I won't Stand for it!

**Holly: **Damn you! DEREK! Talk some sense into your Brother!

Derek Opened the window to talk back.

**Derek: **Actully I Agree with him! Maybe you should just go now! You're not Welcome here anymore!

Holly scoffed and walked away from her family and Sam Came back in Shivering.

**Sam: **Man its c-c-c-c-cold out there!

When he came in he saw Ali with two cups of Hot Chocolate and she handed him one.

**Ali: **You look cold.

**Sam: **Th-th-thank you.

Sam took and Cup and Had a sip and Spilled it all over himself.

**Sam: **DAMN!

Ali smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Colin Smiled when Sam beat Holly and he turned back to Rita who was still on the phone with her dad.<p>

**Rita: **...Ok...I love you too, and tell Mom...tell her...ok...bye.

Rita hung up and handed Colin back the phone.

**Colin:** Everything alright?

**Rita: **Yeah, just a little werid talking to him after everything that's happened.

**Colin: **It's good you at least still have a dad.

**Rita: **Wh-what happened to your dad?

**Colin:** After I dropped out of Duel Academy we stopped talking. After I won the Freedom cup...he had a heart attack.

**Rita: **Oh I'm so sorry.

**Colin: **Yeah well, don't worry about it. You get some rest ok?

**Rita: **K...

Colin walked out and Rita laid back down. She Grabbed the Stuffed Kuriboh and Held it close with a smile on her face. Colin went back down stairs and found Sam huddeled under 3 Blankets, drinking Hot Chocolate near a fire, with Ali.

**Colin:**Oh you are such a Panzey! It's not that Cold outside!

**Sam: **Screw you!

Colin Chuckeld and then reached into his Pocket and pulled out some cards and handed them to Sam.

**Sam: **What's this?

**Colin: **They're the Cyber Dragon Cards. They're yours now.

**Sam: **What? Why?

**Colin: **Cause I think you deserve them. You showed you won't be pushed around anymore. It would better this way.

**Sam:** Wow, thanks bro.

**Colin: **No prob.

The two then Lock hands in a firm shake like real Brothers and Derek Wacthed from the corner with a smile. Krystal was right next to him.

**Krystal: **Oh you Guuuys! Group Hug!

Krystal Dragged Derek over and Hugged Colin, Sam and Ali all together.

**Colin: **o_o ok...this is kinda werid now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Cards<strong>

Junkyard Fusion

Spell

When you Fusion Summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster, you can remove from play Machine-type monsters in your Graveyard and treat them as Fusion Material Monsters until the End Phase.

**Holly's Cards**

Ancient Gear Decoy

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/EARTH

When an "Ancient Gear" monster you control would be destroyed, you can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard to negate the effect.


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas Eve

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**This is a small Chapter I Wrote for Christmas. So Enjoy and happy Holidays eveyone. ^_^**

* * *

><p>*Glen Kern Island, Christmas Eve, 1:24 P.M.*<p>

Rita sat up in her Bed and Looked out the window. Snow was lightly falling outside and it provided a Melancholy Atmosphere. She grabbed her stuffed Kuriboh and hugged it to her chest.

**Rita:** *Thinks: Christmas…It's the happiest time of the year…why am I so sad?*

Knock Knock.

There was a Knock at the door.

**Colin:** Rita, you awake?

**Rita:** Come in.

Colin opened the door and Saw her sitting up in her bed looking out the window.

**Colin:** How are you feeling?

**Rita:** Better. I think I'm good enough to walk around now.

**Colin:** Well Laura's baking cookies. You want to help?

**Rita:** Sure I'll be down in a minute.

Colin left closing the door behind him. He went downstairs to the others, but encountered Krystal at the Bottom of the Staircase. She was wearing a Sexy Santa outfit that was a tight top which showed off her Cleavage and a wide skirt. The outfit was 2 pieces so her Midriff was shown. She also wore a Santa hat…but Colin didn't notice the hat.

**Krystal:** Morning Colin! ^_^

**Colin:** Krystal? What are you wearing?

**Krystal:** This? I was just in the Christmas Spirit.

Krystal moved a bit closer to see the flushed expression on his face.

**Krystal:** Don't you like it?

**Colin:** No no! It's-it's nice! Very Nice!

**Krystal:** Ya think so?

Krystal smiled and looked up, Colin looked up and saw a Mistletoe hanging right above them. When Colin Looked back at Krystal, she then kissed him. Her arms slid around him and she pressed her body against his. Colin did not know how to react to her suddenly passionate kiss. After a long minute, Krystal finally pulled away.

**Krystal:** Mmmm, Rita is a lucky girl.

With a wink, Krystal walked away and Colin Stumbled to the ground trying to walk. He managed to Get to the couch and sit next to Marc who was sitting there watching TV. Derek was in the chair next to him.

**Marc:** …I always wondered, is Krystal worth it?

**Colin:** …wow…

**Marc:** Thought so.

**Derek:** She's something different, that girl…

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Laura had just put a fresh batch of Cookies in the oven with assistance from Ali. Krystal came in and sniffed the cookies; she took a Gingerbread man and bit off its head.

**Krystal: **Oh this is good!

**Laura: **HEY! We're saving those for Santa!

**Krystal: **The guy weighs 400 pounds. I think he could lay off the cookies for one night.

Ali shook her head as Rita finally came down into the kitchen.

**Rita: **Hey guys…

**Krystal: **SHE LIVES!

Krystal Tackle hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

**Rita: **Holy-Krystal put me down!

Krystal put Rita back on the ground and both girls looked over at Ali. Rita and Ali just looked at each other in an awkward silence.

**Laura: **…Hey Krystal, Come over here and help me with…with…with the thing.

Laura dragged Krystal out of the kitchen leaving Ali and Rita alone to talk. The awkward silence didn't help lighten the mood.

**Ali: **…Cookie?

Ali handed Rita a plate of cookies, but Rita didn't even glance at the plate. Ali then put the plate back and sighed.

**Ali: **Alright, I kissed your boyfriend. I'm sorry in more ways than one. Are you going to make a big deal about it?

**Rita: **…It just HAD to be you of all people!

**Ali: **Pardon?

**Rita: **…I'm the inadequate one. I look at you, Krystal, and the other girls…I just feel insecure. And you Have that Attitude that's like "I don't care about the world" and I have no idea how you can be so calm all the time.

**Ali: **You're Jealous?

**Rita: **NO!

**Ali: **Heh, good 'cause I'm a little jealous of you. You always express what you feel; I think that's a stronger trait than anything I got.

**Rita: **And that makes me feel a little better?

The awkward silence returned to the girls.

**Rita: **…Those cookies smell good…

Ali smiled and handed her the plate and Rita took a cookie.

The Front door then Opened and Jeremy and Makoto came in. Makoto was holding a small white Kitten. A Cute little thing.

**Jeremy: **Hello? We're here!

**Makoto: **Krystal! Lookie at What Jeremy got me for Christmas! Her Name is Yukiko!

**Krystal: **OMG! SHE's precious!

Krystal lifted up the little kitten and it looked back at her with its big adorable cat eyes.

**Krystal & Makoto: **Awwwwwww!

While the girls Awed over the new kitten. Colin was on the couch with his cat Yoruichi sitting on his lap. Yoruichi glared in the direction of the new kitten.

**Colin: **You're not jealous, are you Yoruichi?

Yoruichi ignored the comment and laid down purring.

* * *

><p>Laura had gone out into town and Stopped by Tinker's workshop to hand the old man some cookies, when she entered, Tinker was sleeping on one of the duelrunners he works on, while Chirstmas music played. Laura respected the old Man's sleepiness and left the cookies on one of the tables. She then noticed a Letter on the table. Her curiosity got the better of her and she read it.<p>

**Letter:** _Dear Dad,_

_Sorry we couldn't make it for Christmas, but we've gotton you tickets for the Matenne' you talked about. Sorry, again that we won't be there._

_Love, Sera_

Laura felt sad on the inside and then went over to Tinker and shook him awake.

**Tinker:** Heh-wha? Oh Laura, what's up, Kiddo?

**Laura: **Hey, would like to spend christmas with us up at Colin's house? It must get lonely being here by yourself.

**Tinker: **Well...sure, I got nothing better to do!

**Laura****: **That's the Spirit!

Laura grabbed the plate of Cookies and Tinker went back to the house with her.

* * *

><p>Ryan was on a private video Chat with his Ex-wife Lexi and his year old son.<p>

**Ryan:** So does he enjoy the gift I got him?

**Lexi: **Yes, he can't put it down.

Ryan's son was holding on to a Duel Monsters card of the Five-Headed Dragon.

**Ryan: **I knew he'd like it. Kids just Love Dragons!

**Lexi: **If you say so.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting by the fireplace in front of a warm fire holding a Wrapped present ready to give away when Derek came in.<p>

**Derek: **Who's the present for?

**Sam: **Nobody!

**Derek: **And by Nobody you mean Ali right?

**Sam: **Yeah...

**Derek: **Bro, you stood up to our sister. The woman who made you feel like crap for 17 years and you're still afraid to show affection to a girl? Come on man! You can do this!

**Sam: **You're right!

Sam went over to Ali who seemed to be talking with Krystal over something.

**Krystal: **-So you buy 3! 1 to keep, 1 to Display, and 1 to lone out.

**Ali:** Oh, I see.

Ali then noticed Sam and his Present which he handed her.

**Sam: **Uh, Merry Christmas Ali!

**Ali: **What is it?

**Sam: **It's a duel disk. An "Exodia the Forbidden One" themed disk. I thought it would fit you perfectly.

**Ali: **How sweet of you. Thanks.

Ali smiled and this made Sam blush.

* * *

><p>Makoto was playing with her new Kitten Yukiko, dangling a Christmas Stocking above it and watched it jump up and try to attack it.<p>

**Makoto: **Oh you are so cute!

Makoto left for a second to get a new toy. Yukiko then jumped up onto the couch in what is nomally Yoruichi's spot. Yoruichi didn't like the new cat in its spot so it jumped down by it. Yukiko tried to be nice to Yoruichi and moved over a bit so they could share the spot, but Yoruichi bumped into Yukiko and cause it to fall down in between 2 of the couch cushions and it was stuck. Yukiko fought to get up but couldn't move and was crying for help.

**Makoto: ***Gasp* YUKIKO!

Makoto ran back in and saved her little kitten from the tramatizing expereince and Yoruichi was laying on the window sill acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>As night fell the team had just sat around and had Fun. Rita was quiet for most of the night. She decided to go out and head to the lake shore. She stood on the beach watching the snow fall. At one point the cloud above seemed to separate and some moonlight shined down over the frozen lake casting a reflection that was beautiful.<p>

**Rita: **…Wow…

Rita then felt a hug from behind. The Arms wrapped around her waist. It was a loving embrace.

**Colin: **Why are you out here all by yourself?

**Rita: ***sigh* I just wan-

**Colin: **If you say, "I just want to be alone" again, I'm gonna kick you.

**Rita: **Fine, but you just ruined a special moment ya know!

**Colin: **Well, let me make up for it.

Colin handed Rita a Small rectangular box, with a small bow on it. Rita opened it to see a Beautiful Open-heart Diamond Necklace lying in the box.

**Rita: **Colin…it's beautiful…why the hell would you waste money on this? !

**Colin: **Well Silly me! I thought you would like it!

**Rita: **Well I don't!...But I am going to keep it anyway!...just to show you how stupid this very pretty gift was!

**Colin: ***Chuckles* Allow me.

Colin took the Necklace and helped place it around Rita's neck. Once it was on, he turned her around so he could see how it looked.

**Colin: **Wow…the necklace actually makes you look a little good.

**Rita: **You ass!

A smile crept across both of their faces and Rita leaned forward and kissed him for a long moment, then pulled away.

**Rita: **Better than Ali Right?

**Colin: **Absolutely!

**Rita: **What about Krystal?

**Colin: **…Yes!

Rita punched him in the arm and hugged him closely.

**Colin: **I love you.

**Rita: **…That's nice.

Rita laughed as she pushed him away and began to make her way back to the house, leaving Colin on the beach feeling like a dope.

**Colin: **…I had that coming…

Colin walked back to the house, it was Late now and everyone was already asleep. Laura had let out some Cookies and Milk for Santa and Colin took one.

**Colin: **Guy doesn't need to get any more fat, does he?

He ate the cookie and went on up stairs. He found Rita standing in the hall in front of his bedroom door waiting for him.

**Colin: **Rita? Is something wrong?

She said nothing, walked up to him and kissed him again.

**Rita: **I love you too.

She held his hands and smiled a simple smile. She then gently pulled him into his room and closed the door behind them.


	30. Chapter 30: That Burning Passion

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Plaza Hotel, 4:12 P.M. LST*<p>

Alice Knightley and Cyla stood in the main lobby of the hotel. The hotel's main lobby was round and the back of the lobby led to the tower of floors that contained each room. Just past the hallway with the rooms was an indoor pool that was filled with people.

**Alice:** What is taking them so long?

**Cyla:** Well, Nick said it was an old acquaintance of his. Maybe they're just old friends catching up.

**Brad:** **** YOU, HOLLALAND! ! !

Brad Allen had the door open only slightly with a chain attached to the door and Nick and Crow were on the other side of that door.

**Nick:** Oh, come on! What I did wasn't that bad!

**Brad:** You tazed me you mother****er! I now have a ****ing heart condition!

**Crow:** Look pal, you're a data-cruncher. We just need you to look at something and we'll be on our way.

**Brad:** News flash! **** YOU! I ain't helping you assholes with anything!

**May:** Well this ain't getting us anywhere.

Brad turned around and saw May Cheng standing right behind him in his room.

**Brad:** How the **** did you get in here? !

**May:** The vents. They're pretty big. Now, if you're not going to cooperate with us…

May then pulled out a taser gun and pointed it at him.

**Nick:** May, that's not a good-

May fires it at him and Brad was tased and literally shocked. He started to spaz out and fell to the floor. May then unchained the door and opened it for the guys.

**Nick:** *sighs* I was really hoping to avoid that this time. Crow, go get the girls, I'll take care of Sir Spaz-a-Lot here.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, three suspicious vans were parked outside. They seemed to be monitoring the activity in the hotel.<p>

**Van 1:** We have confirmation. They are entering the hotel room now.

**Van 2:** We are awaiting the orders to move in.

**?:** You move in on my orders, remember that. Mr. Edwards out me in charge of the operation for a reason. Is that understood?

**All vans:** Understood!

**?:** The data they stole needs to be restored before we can take it. So let's wait a few minutes.

* * *

><p>In Allen's hotel room, which looked like a giant information hub for a computer geek, Allen was tied to a chair in front of his computer.<p>

**Brad:** **** you guys! I ain't helping you with shit!

May then pulls out the taser again just to scare him and sparked it a little.

**May:** You sure you don't want to rephrase that?

**Brad:** Uh, fine! Fine! Just untie me!

Cyla untied him, he put the data inside his computer and started looking at it.

**Brad:** Huh, a Deus Ex encryption algorithm. Someone has some files in here that they don't want people to know.

**Cyla:** Is it impossible to crack then?

**Brad:** No, it's just a little more difficult. Just give me a few minutes.

**Nick:** Thanks Brad, I owe you one.

**Brad:** **** yeah, you do!

Alice was looking though the window which overlooked the indoor pool. She saw some suspicious men walking around down there.

**Alice:** You guys might want to hurry up. We got some company.

Brad was doing something with the computer and was able to decrypt some of the data, then there was a knock at the door.

**Man with woman's voice:** House- *coughs* Housekeeping!

**May:** -_- Seriously, who are they trying to kid?

Then they started to bang on the door like they were trying to break in.

**Brad:** Shit! I don't have all of it! What the **** did you ****ers get yourselves into? !

**Cyla:** D-Doesn't matter! We need to get out of here!

**Brad:** How? ! We're on the fourth ****ing floor!

Crow looked around and then he saw Brad's bed.

**Crow:** Is that a king-size mattress?

**Brad:** Yeah, why?

* * *

><p>Jenna Morough was sitting poolside at the indoor pool reading a book when suddenly, a mattress came flying out of a window and landed at the deep end of the pool. She looked up and she saw one person after another jump out of a fourth story, landed on the mattress and got out of the pool safely. When you have a floatation device in the water and you jump from a high place, you can land safely in the water and emerge unscathed, but you need to make sure you hit the floatation device. Brad then jumped out of the window, missed the mattress and his left ankle hit the bottom of the pool, breaking it. (Otherwise, it's like jumping onto solid concrete.)… Ouch<p>

**Brad:** ****!

Nick and Crow helped limp Brad out of the pool and they walked right by Jenna Morough.

**Crow:** Crazy party up there, huh?

Jenna just blinked as they walked right by her.

* * *

><p>A man walked into the front lobby. He had fiery, red hair and a burn mark over his right eye. He wore a black jacket with hotrod flames and the Rift armband around him. His name was <em><span>Typhon<span>_, he was the best and most feared of all of the duelists in the Rift organization. He was speaking into a small speaker and earpiece.

**Typhon:** Status report: Are you in the room?

**Rift goon:** Affirmative, but they got away by jumping out the window.

**Typhon:** They did-They did what? ! Never mind, what did they do with the computer?

**Rift goon:** It's smashed it to hell and took the data.

**Typhon:** Fine, if they want to play this game, set the firebombs!

And in an instant, bombs exploded all over the hotel, causing a massive fire. In the panic, people ran out of the main lobby and Typhon just kept moving forward. He passed the roaring flames, pulls out a cigarette and lights it using the fire.

**Rift goon:** Squad 2 here, no positive identification.

**Rift goon:** Squad 1, still no identification.

**Rift goon:** Squad 3, they are not among the fleeing people. All exits are covered.

**Typhon:** Not all exits. There's still the underground garage.

Typhon finished his cigarette, threw it into the flames and left the area casually.

* * *

><p>The group headed down into the underground garage. It was full of smoke from the fires, but Cyla managed to find her, Crow's and Alice's special roller blade Duel Runners.<p>

**Cyla:** Here they are!

**Brad:** There's only two Runners! How the **** am I gonna get out? !

**Crow:** I was thinking we should just leave you here.

**Brad:** **** you! You got me in this shit and you're getting me out!

Suddenly the wooden, plastered ceiling collapsed. A giant support beam on fire was about to fall on Nick, Brad and Crow. Nick pushed Brad and Crow aside and the pillar fell on top of him. The rest of the ceiling came down and it actually separated them into three groups: May was alone, Cyla was with Crow and Brad was with Alice.

**Alice:** Oh my God! Nick, are you okay? !

**Nick:** Yeah, I just had a building fall on me! I'm fan-****ing-tastic!

**Crow:** May, where are you at? !

**May:** I'm trapped! There's no way for me to get around this rubble!

**Typhon:** Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping to take you all on.

Crow and Alice turned around and they saw Typhon smoking another cigarette behind them.

**Typhon:** Oh well, the firebombs worked really well. I'm impressed.

**Crow:** What, you just bombed the place? ! What about the innocent people who are here? !

**Typhon:** My job is to claim the data and bring Alice Knightley alive.

**Alice:** You're with the Rift! Why do you want me?

**Typhon:** Don't know really. Something about the White Rose Paladin card and something your mother uncovered that she shouldn't have. Something about Roses or something, I didn't pay much attention.

**Alice:** My mom?

**Crow:** Cyla, take the computer geek and get out of here! I'll take care of this guy!

**Brad:** Computer geek? ! Why, you son of a-

Cyla then knocked him over the head, put him on her Duel Runner and rode out.

**Crow:** Alice, you go too.

**Alice:** No, he knows something else! I need him to tell me!

**Typhon:** Fine, I'll duel both of you. I'll be done before the building collapses anyway.

**Nick:** *coughs* *coughs* Don't worry about me! I'm just dying here, that's all! *coughs*

**Typhon:** Oh, and there's another incentive to finish this duel early. Don't want your friend to suffocate from the smoke, do you?

The three readied their duel disks and prepared for a 2-on-1 match.

**Typhon (LP 4000): **First move's yours big guy!

**Crow (LP 4000): ***Draws* First, I'll summon the Tuner monster Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield (Lv.2 100/1800) in defense mode! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Alice (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Delilah the Royal Spirit (Lv.4 1900/1800) in defense mode and then I place one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Typhon:** *draws* First, I activate the Continuous Spell Blaze Accelerator! Now I can destroy a monster by sending a Pyro-type monster with 500 or less attack from my hand to the Graveyard! However, when I do this I can't attack this turn! So, I'll just send my Volcanic Scattershot (Lv.2 500/0) to the Graveyard to destroy your Mistral the Silver Shield!

The Blaze Accelerator fired Volcanic Scattershot at Mistral and destroyed him.

**Typhon:** And since Scattershot was sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage! And I can send 2 more Scattershots from my hand or Deck to destroy all of your monsters!

The Blaze Accelerator fired two more Volcanic Scattershots and destroyed Delilah. Then parts of the flames headed straight for Crow and Alice, dealing them 500 and 1000 points of damage respectively.

**Typhon:** And then I summon Volcanic Slicer (Lv.4 1800/1200)! And then I activate his ability to deal one of you 500 points of damage instead of attacking! Since I can't attack anyway, I'll do just that!

Volcanic Slicer shot a flaming, molten orb at Crow and inflicted him with 500 points of damage.

**Typhon:** I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Crow (LP 3000):** *draws* Since I have no monsters and you do, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (Lv.5 2000/900)! Then I Special Summon Bora the Spear (Lv.4 1700/800) and Gale the Whirlwind (Lv.3 1300/400)! Since I managed to Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind, I can activate the Trap Black Return! I select one of your face-up monsters, return it to your hand, and then I gain Life Points equal to its attack points!

Gale blew a mighty gust that sent Volcanic Slicer back to Typhon's hand and increased Crow's Life Points by 1800.

**Crow (LP 4800):** And now all 3 of my Blackwings will attack you directly!

Sirocco, Bora and Gale dove in on Typhon, but then a wall of fire surrounded him that stopped all three attacks short.

**Typhon:** I activate the Trap Firewall! Simply by removing a Pyro-type monster from my Graveyard, I can negate an attack! I remove all 3 of my Scattershots to negate all 3 of your attacks!

**Crow:** I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Alice (LP 3000):** *draws* I'll summon the Tuner White Rabbit (Lv.4 1000/1400)! Then he'll attack you directly!

**Typhon:** I activate the Trap Return From a Different Dimension! By paying half of my Life Points, I can bring back any removed from play monsters! So come on back my 3 Scattershots!

Typhon paid half of his Life Points and summoned forth the Scattershots he removed from play. White Rabbit attacked one of the Scatteshots and destroyed it. The flames from the attack singed Alice a little, inflicting her with 500 points of damage from Scattershot's effect.

**Alice (LP 2500):** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Typhon (LP 2000):** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I send Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator! Then I send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Volcanic Doomfire (Lv.8 3000/1800)! Then I summon Volcanic Slicer again! Now, Doomfire attack Gale the Whirlwind!

Volcanic Doomfire charged a molten fireball in its mouth.

**Crow:** I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master (Lv.7 2500/1500)! He can't be destroyed in battle and I take no damage from any battles he fights!

**Typhon:** No matter, he can still attack your other monster!

**Crow:** I send Blackwing-Jetstream the Blue Sky (Lv.1 100/800) from my hand to the Graveyard to prevent Sirocco's destruction!

Volcanic Doomfire shot its fireball at Sirocco and while he survived the attack, Crow still took 1000 points of damage.

**Typhon:** And then I'll have Volcanic Slicer attack that White Rabbit!

Volcanic Silcer's head set on fire and used that part of his head to slash White Rabbit, destroying him and inflicting Alice with 800 points of damage.

**Typhon:** That ends my turn!

* * *

><p>Nick was coughing Profusely, but he couldn't move because the Weight of the Support beam and Rubble was crushing down on him.<p>

**Nick: ***Thinks: This sucks! They're dueling out there and I'm gonna die here. I should've joined Colin's stupid team! I could be leading it right now…listen to me, I sound like such a-

Suddenly, Nick Felt the Beam lift a little, just enough to slide out which he did. He saw that little May had lifted it up with all her Strength and Burned her own hands to do so. She Quickly Dropped it as soon as he was free.

**Nick: **May?

**May: ***Cough* *cough* Are you *cough* Al- *Cough* Alri- *Cough* *Cough*

Nick realized they still couldn't get to the duel, so a weakened Nick took a Weakened May and Found a Vent shaft.

**Nick: **Come on, Hopefully it leads outside.

Nick and May then snuck out through the large vents.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled and another part of the room collapsed while burning. Smoke filled the room and made it difficult for everyone to breath.<p>

**Crow (LP 3800):** *coughs*

**Alice:** *cough*

**Typhon:** *inhales smoke* *coughs* Oh, isn't it glorious? The smell of it makes me all tingly! There is nothing more honest than a flame burning! It keeps mankind warm in the winters and can destroy everything in its path! It is truly beautiful!

**Crow:** *coughs* You won't get away with this!

**Typhon:** Of course I will, nobody can stop me!

**Crow:** I will stop you!

**Typhon:** Will you now? Well, maybe I should just pay a visit to those little kids in the Satellite. Throw them a little bonfire.

**Crow:** You wouldn't dare!

**Typhon:** Try me!

**Crow:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (Lv.2 1300/0)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can bring back a Level 4 or lower Blackwing from my Graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated! I bring back Jetstream the Blue Sky! Then I tune Blizzard the Far North with Jetsream the Blue Sky and Sirocco the Dawn to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon (Lv.8 2800/1600)! Now, Blackwing Armor Master will attack your Doomfire!

Armor Master dived at Volcanic Doomfire and stabbed it with its wing, leaving a Wedge Counter in its body.

**Typhon:** Now what was the point of that?

**Crow:** Because when Armor Master attacks a monster and doesn't destroy it, it leaves a Wedge Counter that I can use to decrease your monster's power to 0!

The Wedge Counter released and made Volcanic Doomfire weaker.

**Crow:** And that means I can finish this off with one attack! Black-Winged Dragon, attack!

The Ceiling Collapsed again right over the Duel, canceling it, separating Crow and Alice from Typhon, but also created a way to their Duel Runners.

**Alice: **Come on Crow!

Alice got to her roller blades and got them on. Crow turned back at Typhon who had the most arrogant smirk on him. Crow turned back to his runner, started it up and he and Alice Drove off. Typhon just lit another cigarette and walked out.

* * *

><p>Cyla was waiting on a hill a way's away. She could see the Hotel burning in the distance.<p>

**Cyla: **Oh I hope they are alright…

She then saw Crow and Alice coming down the road and she got on her Runner to meet up with them.

**Cyla:** There you guys are! Where are Nick and May?

**Crow:** I don't know! I'm sure they got out of there though!

Cyla looked down, feeling helpless. When she looked back up, she saw a man standing in the middle of the road and her Duel Runner was about to run that guy over, but the guy stopped it on a dime with his foot. She hit her head against the its console from the sudden stop while the wheels just kept moving and eventually melted from the constant friction against the concrete. As Alice passed by them, the guy grabbed her arm and threw her down onto the road.

**Alice:** Awhh!

Crow stopped his Duel Runner a little bit ahead and turned back to see the man wearing a fedora hat.

**Raza:** Now, what fun would it be to just let you guys get away? Got to make things a little easier for the Rift.

**Crow:** I don't know who you are, but you're gonna pay for that!

Crow suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Raza then turned back to Alice, who was on the ground and the only one still conscious.

**Raza:** Well, that was fun, but now I'm bored again and you're the only loose end.

Raza pulled out his special knife and he had an intent to kill in his eyes.

**Alice:** What do you all want with me?

**Raza:** Oh, it's nothing personal, it was all your mom's fault really. She asked questions she shouldn't have and knew things people are better off not knowing. So, bye-bye, Alice!

Raza lifted his knife, ready to kill her, when something caught his eye. He then leaned down and picked up Alice's fedora hat. He then smiled and placed it on her head.

**Raza:** You have a nice taste in hats.

Raza then disappeared into his wall of green flames, leaving Alice unharmed and the sheer shock of everything that just happened caused Alice to pass out.

* * *

><p>Nick Kicked in the vent and clawed out. He and May had made it outside. They could see the Hotel Burning up like a towering inferno.<p>

**Nick: ***cough* Looks we got out of there just in time.

May had collapsed, she wasn't breathing, Too much smoke was inhaled. Before Nick could react he felt dizzy and collapsed himself. His vision was blurry and it was difficult to see. However, he saw a pair of Black shoes heading his way, but than he blacked out.


	31. Chapter 31: Pride Before

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Lucky 21 Casino Stadium, Las Vegas, Nevada 2:50 PM LST*<p>

Team Rose was getting ready for their duel. Jeremy overheard Derek in the other room talking on the phone.

**Derek:** Uh-huh... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... $500 on Team Rose... Of course they're gonna win! It's guaranteed! … Fine, I'll give you my debit card number, it's 6-4-9-9-F*** you!

Derek then hangs up the phone and sees Jeremy standing in the doorway and he gave Derek a disapproving look.

**Derek:** Don't look at me like that! I didn't take the bet!

**Jeremy: **I didn't say nothing.

**Derek:** I don't have a gambling problem! I can stop anytime I want!

**Jeremy:** I didn't say anything!

**Derek:** You're damn right you didn't say anything! Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink!

Derek walked out and headed for the built-in bar in the room... Only in Vegas. Jeremy then Left the Room and found Chris on a laptop looking up the opponent, Team Supreme.

**Chris: **Hey Jeremy! Guess who's starting for Team supreme! Your Friend Calvin Mitchell!

**Jeremy: **Calvin! Time for some Payback! I'm going to get him for Cheating!

**Chris: **Hey, relax...don't go all Colin on me and say "He is Going to Pay for this! Oh that he Will!"

**Jeremy: **...Colin NEVER said that.

**Chris: **I know, but I think he should. I can just hear it coming out of his mouth...now if you'll excuse me, the strip clubs are Calling my Name!

**Jeremy: **Wait! What about the other duelists on the team? !

**Chris: **Oh don't worry, there was one other guy who was his back up, Luke something, and that's it.

Chris packed up his laptop and walked out of the room. Jeremy sighed and went to go get ready.

Meanwhile, in the Private Executive Suite Overlooking the Arena, NDC Commissioner Ringford sat on a couch, sipping his wine, while Calvin stood across from him complaining about the duel.

**Calvin: **This is Bullshit! I should defeat Kennat! I don't want to throw the round! I can beat him!

**Ringford: **If you could have, you would have done it already! We stick to the plan. If you want to get paid, you'll follow the plan. And if it makes you feel better, you can thrash around Mr. Griffan in the first match up. Just like old times right?

Calvin shushed himself as Raquel Walked in holding a card, Calvin couldn't see the image.

**Ringford: **Ah Raquel, you're here. That'll be all Calvin, you can leave.

Calvin nodded and left and Raquel gave Ringford the card.

**Ringford: **This is a Soul card then?

**Raquel: **Yes, and I must protest. Raza will-

**Ringford: -**Thank us when we do what he couldn't! Defeat the Rose Guardians. I'll give this to my Selected Duelist.

**Raquel: **This is a mistake.

**Ringford: **You need to learn to take some initiative girl! I didn't get to where I am by being afraid of my Superiors and following their rules! Take some action into your own hands damn it.

Raquel was silent, nodded, and disappeared. Ringford then picked up the phone.

**Ringford: **Yeah it's me...I have it...You will be able to win with this at your disposal.

Meanwhile, Ali was sitting around. She heard Marc and Laura talking about Eloping. Meanwhile Krystal came over, hugged Ali, and Started Crying for seemingly no Reason.

**Krystal: **T_T *Sniff* Waah...

**Ali: **...Uh...Krystal?...Something wrong?

Krystal looked up at Ali with watery eyes.

**Krystal: **T_T Ooohhh Ali! Tybalt went back home. He didn't even say goodbye! Why is

he Such a JERK? !

**Ali: **I, uh...don't know...

**Marc: **Tybalt? Why are you so upset? I hardly noticed the guy.

**Laura: **Yeah, he wasn't much of a talker.

**Krystal: **T_T But why would he just leave? ! He shows up out of Nowhere! Gives me the Princess Knight Card, and Leaves! He is Such a Jerk! *sniff* WAAAAAHHHHHH!

She started to cry into Ali's shoulder again making her uncomfortable.

**Ali: **Umm, Krys, wouldn't you rather want to cry on Laura's shoulder?

Krystal Didn't listen and kept Crying on her shoulder. Ryan was watching and shook his head.

**Ryan: **Women! Who needs all that Drama?

**Skyler: **Ryan.

Ryan turned around and saw his brother Skyler standing there.

**Ryan: **Skyler? What are you doing here?

**Skyler: **We dueled Team Dark World the other day.

**Ryan: **How's that Captain of their's doing? I heard he was in a coma?

**Skyler: **He woke up, but He's still in the Atlantis City Hospital. They're not letting him out so soon.

**Ryan: **Well that's good to hear. I better get ready. They might want me to duel today.

Ryan turned to leave by Skyler grabbed him by his right wrist.

**Skyler: **When did you get the Tattoo?

Skyler was referring to the Rose mark on Ryan's Right hand.

**Ryan: **Just a thing we did. Ya know, Team Rose! We're all one team.

**Skyler: **Why is blue? Roses are red.

**Ryan: **...I like blue!

Ryan took back his hand and walked away as his Brother wondered about it.

Meanwhile, In Atlantis City Hospital, Boris The Captain of Team Dark World laid in his bed watching TV...

**Boris: **Ctho, chert vozʹmi, ya dolzhen sdelatʹ, chtoby poluchitʹ nekotorye chertovski prodovolʹstvennoĭ zdesʹ? ! YA khochu, chtoby moi Vodka Chert vozʹmi !

...And he wasn't happy.

**Zack: **Knock Knock Knock Yo!

Zack Rucker suddenly came into his room.

**Zack: **Yo Bro, up for some Company?

**Boris: **...Who are you?

**Zack: **Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo! I'm Zack Rucker! I saw your last duel against Team Rose.

**Boris: **What do you want?

**Zack: **I'm doing an Investigative Piece, I'm hoping your could help.

**Boris: **I have nothing to say to you.

**Zack: **I wanted to ask you about Pride Sublimium.

Boris was silent and stared at Zack.

**Zack: **Now do I have your attention?

**Boris: **...What do you want to know?

Back in Lucky 21 Casino Stadium, the team was all ready to go for their duel. They looked over at the duel stage and it looked like a giant boxing ring. Where the video board was another board that showed the odds for the duel for gamblers to bet on. The audience was full and people were close to the ring to get the best view of the duel. A lot of them were dressed up for the occasion like it was a special event.

**Colin:** Okay, I'm ready to kick some ass!

**Jeremy:** Colin, you're gonna have to wait, I'm going first.

**Colin:** But Jeremy, you're dueling Calvin first.

**Jeremy:** I know.

Colin smiled and just sat in a chair next to Rita.

**Colin:** All yours, dude.

Jeremy nodded and went up into the ring. He stood in the blue corner while Calvin sat in the red corner.

**Announcer:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following duel contest is scheduled for three rounds! In the blue corner, representing Team Rose, at 177 pounds JEEEREEEMY GRIIIIFAAAAN!

A lot of applause roared as the spotlight hit Jeremy and blinded him a little bit.

**Announcer:** In the red corner, representing Team Supreme, at approximately 160 pounds, CAALVIIN MIIIITCHEEEEL!

**Calvin (LP 4000):** Let's get this duel started, loser!

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** Whenever you're ready, cheater! *draws* First, I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode! Then I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!

**Calvin:** *draws* I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force (Lv.4 2200/1500)! Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face-down on your right!

A mystical space vortex came down and destroyed Jeremy's face-down Negate Attack.

**Calvin:** And now my Goblins will attack!

The attack force charged toward Jeremy's face-down Dharc the Dark Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) and destroyed him.

**Calvin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! And because my Goblins attacked, they switch into defense mode!

The Goblin Elite Attack Force became exhausted and fell to their knees.

**Jeremy:** *draws* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Calvin:** *draws* I now summon Giant Orc (Lv.4 2200/0)! And now Giant Orc will attack your face-down monster!

Giant Orc lifted his hammer and bludgeoned Jeremy's Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Lv.4 300/2000), destroying it.

**Calvin:** Now I'll activate my Trap Final Attack Orders! This forces all monsters on the field into attack mode, even my own!

Both Calvin's Giant Orc and Goblin Elite Attack Force were forced into attack position.

**Calvin:** And now my Goblins will attack you directly!

The Goblin Elite Attack Force charged at Jeremy and inflicted him with 2200 points of damage.

**Calvin:** That ends my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 1800):** *draws* First, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Now I activate the Spell Card Instant Charm! When I Normal Summon a Charmer this turn, I can activate its her effect without having to flip her face-up! But before I summon her, I should first activate my face-down Trap DNA Transplant! This allows me to change the Attribute of all monsters on the field to any of my choosing and I choose Water! So I now summon Eria the Water Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500)! And now Instant Charm activates, allowing Eria to control your Goblin Elite Attack Force!

Eria waved her staff and the Goblin Elite Attack Forced moved to Jeremy's side of the field as though they were hypnotized.

**Jeremy:** And now I'll have the Goblin Elite Attack Force attack your Giant Orc!

The Goblin Elite Attack Force charged at Giant Orc, who took out a few of the goblins with his club, but he sustained too much damage and fell to the ground.

**Jeremy:** And now Eria will attack you directly!

Eria waved her staff and Calvin was shot with a stream of water, inflicting him with 500 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** Then I'll end my turn with a card face-down!

**Calvin (LP 3500):** *draws* I activate the Continuous Spell Synergistic Elements! By selecting a monster on my field, I can summon a monster with the same Attribute from my hand, but I can't use that effect to summon another monster with the same attribute.

**Jeremy:** So? You can only summon Water monsters and that means you can only use that effect once right now!

**Calvin:** Once is all I need to summon Suijin (Lv.7 2500/2400)! Then I activate the Spell Card Keys of the Gate Guardian! If I have a Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin or Suijin on my field, I can summon the other two, however they can't attack! Now I'll combine them together to form Gate Guardian! Since I merged them after using the keys, he can't attack this turn!

Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin and Suijin merged together to form the all-powerful Gate Guardian.

**Calvin:** Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I end my turn!

**Calvin:** That's it? ! How pathetic! You were always the pathetic one, weren't you? You'll never amount to anything!

**Jeremy:** Shut up and make your move!

**Calvin:** Gladly! *draws* Gate Guardian, attack!

Gate Guardian charged up what appeared to be an electrical typhoon attack and fired it at Eria, destroying her, but Jeremy activated a Trap.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Defense Draw! This negates all damage from this battle and I can draw one card! *draws*

The damage from the attack hit a barrier that appeared to protect Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** And there's more! Since a Spellcaster was destroyed by one of your cards, I can Special Summon from my hand Avenger Mage (Lv.7 2600/1700)!

A magician wearing a cloak that covered his face and was holding a staff with a magic orb on one end and a spear tip on the other appeared on the field.

**Calvin:** I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I now summon the Tuner Elemental Mage (Lv.1 500/100)! Then I tune her with Avenger Mage to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! Then I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Calvin:** *draws* Hmm… I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I'll place one more card face-down!

**Calvin:** *draws* I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws*I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** Oh, for God's sake, make a move already!

**Calvin:** *draws* Gate Guardian, attack!

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Maternal Spirits! By equipping this to my Dragon, he gains 200 points for each card of the same type he is! Since he's a Dragon and a Spellcaster, he gains 600 attack points!

**Calvin:** I thought you would try something like that, so I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate your Trap!

Gate Guardian successfully destroyed Origin Dragon, inflicting Jeremy with 250 points of damage.

**Jeremy (LP 1550):** I activate my other Trap Cosmic Blast! Since a Dragon-type Synchro left the field, you take damage equal to his attack points!

**Calvin (LP 2500):** Not unless I activate another Seven Tools of the Bandit!

Jeremy's second Trap was negated and destroyed.

**Calvin (LP 1500):** That ends my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* *thinks: Damn it! There's nothing I can do!* Since the Synchro Monster that Elemental Mage was used to summon was sent to the Graveyard, I can add her back to my hand. *adds card to hand* Then I summon Familiar-Possessed Eria (Lv.4 1850/1500) and end my turn.

**Calvin:** *draws* *thinks: I'm going to put this little bastard away now!* I activate the Field Spell Anti-Magic Field!

A dark circle surrounded both Jeremy and Calvin and it appeared that Eria was getting weaker.

**Calvin:** Now this Field Spell makes all of your Attack Position Spellcaster-type monsters have their attack powers drop to 0!

**Jeremy:** That's a new card. Where'd you get it?

**Calvin:** I got it from a "friend" who doesn't very much like you. A very special, one-of-a-kind card they gave me just for this duel!

**Jeremy:** Figures!

**Calvin:** now, Gate Guardian, attack!

Gate Guardian began to charge his electrical typhoon attack.

**Jeremy:** You really shouldn't have activated that Spell, because I now activate the Trap Spell Reflect! Since you activated a card effect that would effect a Spellcaster specifically and has the effect affect other monsters on either side of the field instead!

**Calvin:** What? !

Eria was covered in a magical aura that protected her from the Field Spell and then it was Gate Guardian that became weaker. Gate Guardian launched his attack, but Eria easily stopped the attack with her hand. She swung her staff and sent a roaring river at Gate Guardian, destroying him and reducing Calvin's Life Points to 0.

**Announcer:** And the winner by knockout, JEEEREEEMY GRIIIIIIFFAAAAAN!

The Crowed cheered with the win and Calvin stepped out of the Ring, he passed Luke Golic on his way for his turn.

**Luke: **You left the trap right?

**Calvin: **Yeah it's still face down…for "Him". I hate this! I lost to that Loser!

**Luke: **I don't like it either. But this is the boss's orders.

Luke then Climbed over the Ropes with Authority.

**Announcer:** Now for Team Supremes 2nd Duelist, weighing in at 297 Pounds, LUKE GOOOOLLLIIIICCCC!

**Luke (LP 4000): **My move! *draws* First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Calvin's Final Attack Orders!

Luke destroyed Calvin's Final Attack Orders using a mystical space vortex.

**Luke: **Then I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 1550):** *draws* I summon the Tuner Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400)! Then I'll tune him with Familiar-Possessed Eria to Synchro Summon Explosive Magician (Lv.6 2200/1400)! Then I activate her effect! Since she was Synchro Summoned, she gains a Spell Counter and I can remove all of her Spell Counters to inflict you with 500 points of damage for each one!

Tempest Magician swung her scythe-like scepter and created an air slash attack that hit Luke, inflicting him with 500 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** Then she'll attack your face-down monster!

Tempest Magician swung her scepter again and sent an air slash at Luke's face-down monster, Giant Soldier of Stone (Lv.3 1300/2000), destroying him.

**Jeremy:** That ends my turn!

**Luke (LP 3500):** *draws* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* Since I control a Level 6 Spellcaster, I can Special Summon Xalana the Legendary Apprentice (Lv.5 1900/1800)! Now, I Normal Summon Elemental Mage again! Then I tune Elemental Mage with Xalana to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)! Then I'll decrease her Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 200!

Six orange orbs appeared around Mystical Kunoichi and two of them turned into dust, which healed Jeremy's Life Points by 200.

**Jeremy (LP 1750):** Now I tune Mystical Kunoichi with Tempest Magician to summon a magician who has mastered the magical forces of space itself! I Synchro Summon Galactic Magician (Lv.10 3500/3100)! Then I activate his effect! I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and then for each Level 4 or lower Spellcaster revealed, I can remove a monster you control from play!

Jeremy picks up his five cards and reveals 3 Level 4 or lower Spellcasters.

**Jeremy:** There are three, but I only need one to remove your face-down card from play!

Galactic Magician sent a cosmic ball at Luke's face-down Marshmallon (Lv.3 300/500) and the cosmic ball crushed Marshmallon, removing him from play.

**Jeremy:** And now Galactic Magician will attack you directly!

Galactic Magician blasted a cosmic wave at Luke, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Announcer:** And the winner by knockout, JEEEREEEMY GRIIIIIIFFAAAAAN!

The Roses felt good about the duel as Luke got out of the ring.

**Rita: **Only one more to go! Jeremy's on Fire.

**Colin: **Oh darn, I really wanted to duel today.

**Rita: **Maybe it's better this way. This way you and I will have more energy for later. ;)

Rita winked at Colin and he just chuckled. Meanwhile, up in his Private Suite, Ringford did not seem worried while watching the duel. His Secretary then walked in.

**Secretary: **Mr. Ringford, the Betting Tables are taking final bets. Would you wish to make one?

**Ringford: **Hmm…yes $500 THOUSAND ON Team Supreme.

**Secretary: **But sir, Team rose has 3 duelist left while Supreme has one.

**Ringford: **I know, but I'm not concerned.

**Secretary: **Yes sir.

The Secretary left and Ringford watched as Team Supreme's last Duelist made it to the Ring. He was a Man with a Dark Aura, with Sunglasses and teeth as Sharp as Fangs, something too Familiar about him.

**Announcer: **And Team Supreme's FINAL Duelist, weighing in at 210 pounds, ROTH RAAAAAANNNKSHAAAAAWWW!

**Colin & Rita:** WHAT? !

Roth turned to Jeremy and Readied his Duel disk. Rita Sat back in total disgust.

**Rita: **Rankshaw! Unbelievable! Why can't he just go away? !

**Colin: **Ringford's doing. He really knows how to get to us.

Roth smiled and drew his first 5 cards. His menacing Smirk made Jeremy sick to his stomach.

**Roth: **Hey their Kiddo, You know who I am?

**Jeremy: **Yeah, Colin told me all about you, D-bag!

**Roth: **Oh, how's the Guardian Angel Doing? I'd like a rematch with that little F***er!

**Jeremy: **HEY! You're Dueling ME now! Make your Move.

**Roth (LP 4000): ***Draws* I will start with a BIG Move Kid! I will remove all cards in your hand, Deck and Graveyard from play so I can summon Pride Sublimium (Lv.0 4400/5000)!

The Dark Creature Pride Sublimium appeared on Roth's Side of the field with a Dark Aura all around it.

**Colin: **No way! I ripped that Card to Pieces!

**Jeremy: **Doesn't Matter! I beat it once and I'll beat it again!

**Roth: **I now Release Pride Sublimium!

**Jeremy: **You what? !

Pride Sublimium was Released from the Field and then The Ground cracked open as if the Gates of Hell opened up. Fire Shot up through the Ground as Shadows formed above the cracks. It took the Form of a Dark Skeleton with a Dark Cloak and Horns on its skull like the Devil's. Roth placed a Card with a Golden frame with the creature's Image on it, onto his duel disk.

**Roth: **BEHOLD THE MIGHTY SKULL KING! This Monster IS DEATH and you CAN NOT ESCAPE HIS STRENGTH!

The Skull King Stood Above all other Cards on the field and looked down upon them as it's Blood red eyes stuck fear into the Hearts of Everyone.

_(TO be continued)_


	32. Chapter 32: The Fall

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Warning: ****The ending of this chapter may be too grotesque for some. Viewer Desrcetion is advised.**

* * *

><p>A dark cloud circled around the Lucky 21 Casino Stadium. Inside the atmosphere was just as ominous. Roth Rankshaw had summoned a dark and evil creature to the field, <span>The Skull King<span> (Lv.0 5000/4800). It faced Jeremy, who had Galactic Magician (Lv.10 3500/3100) and DNA Transplant out, making all monsters on the field into Water monsters.

**Roth (LP 4000):** Since I can't attack on my first turn, it's your move, kid!

**Jeremy (LP 1750):** *draws*

**Roth:** Oh, by the way, during your Standby Phase, you must send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard!

The Skull King shot a bolt of black lightning at Jeremy's Deck, causing the top card to be sent to the Graveyard.

**Jeremy: **I activate Galactic Magician's effect! I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and for each Level 4 or lower Spellcaster I draw; I can remove 1 monster on your field with the lowest attack power! Since you only have one monster, this should be easy!

**Roth:** I activate the Trap Return from a Different Dimension! By paying half of my points, I can bring back as many monsters I can that have been removed from play! I bring back Tri-Horned Dragon (Lv.8 2850/2350), Cosmo Queen (Lv.8 2900/2450), Wingweaver (Lv.7 2750/2400) and Mobius the Frost Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000)!

Jeremy looked at the 5 cards of his Deck, but he only revealed 3 Spellcasters.

**Jeremy:** Damn it!

Galactic Magician shot three cosmic orbs at Mobius, Wingweaver and Tri-Horned Dragon that crushed them and removed them from play.

**Jeremy:** And now Galactic Magician will attack your Cosmo Queen!

Galactic Magician shot a magical starry blast at Cosmo Queen, destroying her.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Roth (LP 2000):** Shame! My turn! I draw… from your Graveyard!

**Jeremy:** Say what? !

**Roth:** Because of Pride Sublimium, The Skull King can draw a card from my opponent's Graveyard and add it to my hand!

A spirit-like ball came out of Jeremy's Graveyard and into Roth's hand.

**Roth:** Well, this is useless for me! Skull King, attack with Black Lightning!

The Skull King's arms came out of his cloak and shot black lightning from his fingertips at Galactic Magician.

**Jeremy:** I use Galactic Magician's effect! I can remove him from play and then select a monster on your field! That monster can't attack or activate its effects this turn and Galactic Magician comes back during the End Phase!

**Roth:** Darn. Well, you're move.

**Jeremy:** *draws*

Galactic Magician reappeared onto the field and then The Skull King shot another bolt of black lightning at Jeremy's Deck, sending another card of his to the Graveyard.

**Jeremy:** I now activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back any monster from my Graveyard! Rise again, Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)! Then I'll decrease my Kunoichi's Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 200!

Six orbs appeared in front of Mystical Kunoichi and two of the orbs vanished, increasing Jeremy's Life Points by 200.

**Jeremy (LP 1150):** And then I'll tune Mystical Kunoichi with Mystical Origin Dragon to Synchro Summon Cosmic Origin Dragon (Lv.12 4200/4000)!

**Roth:** You think your little salamander is going to scare me?

**Jeremy:** He should, because he gains 500 attack points for each Spellcaster on the field and in our Graveyards! You have Cosmo Queen, while I have Magician's Valkyria, Eria and her Familiar-Possessed form, Galactic Magician, Mystical Kunochi, Tempest Magician, Dharc, Avenger Mage, Night's End Sorcerer and Xalana! That's adds up to a total of 11 Spellcasters and 5500 extra attack points!

All of the power Cosmic Origin Dragon was gaining made his attack power jump from 4200 to 9700.

**Roth:** What are you waiting for? Attack, or has my Skull King scared you so much that you can't think straight?

**Jeremy:** I'll show you scared! COSMIC ORIGIN DRAGON, ATTACK WITH COSMIC ENERGY STREAM! ! !

Cosmic Origin Dragon blasted a sparkling, magical energy stream at The Skull King, but he reached into the ground and pulled out the spirit of Night's End Sorcerer, clawing him from his skull. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and the energy stream spilt into two that actually destroyed parts of the stadium. This caused people to run out of stadium in a panic since the damage was real.

**Jeremy:** My attack… What happened? And Night's End Sorcerer, what…?

**Roth:** If you have a monster in your Graveyard and you attack my Skull King, I can equip any of those monsters to my Skull King to negate the attack! And now your Night's End Sorcerer is another servant to the mighty king of Hell!

**Jeremy:** I'll use Galactic Magician's effect again! I'll look at the top 5 cards of my Deck! *looks at cards* 3 Level 4 or lower Spellcasters, more than enough to remove your Skull King from play!

Galactic Magician sent a large cosmic orb at The Skull King, but he threw Night's End Sorcerer at it and destroyed the cosmic orb. He came back on Jeremy's side of the field, but he looked broken and traumatized.

**Roth:** Oh, and if my Skull King would destroyed or removed from play by an effect, I can just bring the equipped monster back to your side of the field in defense mode and negate the effect!

**Jeremy:** Since you Special Summoned Night's End Sorcerer, he can remove two cards in your Graveyard from play! I remove your Tri-Horned Dragon and Cosmo Queen!

Night's End Sorcerer was shaking, but he still removed Roth's Tri-Horned Dragon and Cosmo Queen from his Graveyard. Since Cosmo Queen was no longer in the Graveyard, Cosmic Origin Dragon lost 500 attack points.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Roth:** *draws Magician's Valkyria from Jeremy's Graveyard* I now summon your Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800) and then I'll tribute her to The Skull King!

The Skull King grabbed Magician's Valkyria by her head and sent electricity through her body, causing her to scream in pain until she was destroyed.

**Roth:** And now I can destroy up to 2 of your monsters!

The Skull King sent black lightning at Cosmic Origin Dragon and Night's End Sorcerer, destroying them.

**Roth:** Beautiful, wasn't it? I didn't have to do that, but your Magician's Valkyria was so disgusting I had to do that. Now I can activate this Spell, the one I got from your Graveyard! Raigeki!

A lightning storm struck Galactic Magician and destroyed him.

**Roth:** And now I'm free to attack you directly!

The Skull King shot black lightning at Jeremy and threw him across the stadium, reducing his Life Points to 0. Jeremy landed on some seats, but he still in a lot of pain from the attack. In his suite Ringford Enjoyed Every Second of the duel.

**Ringford:** The Power of that Card truly is remarkable. I never felt so happy before.

**Krystal: **OMG, Jeremy!

**Ali: **Ryan-

**Ryan:** On it!

Ryan Hurried up the Seats to try and get to Jeremy, But the Skull King saw this and fired the Black Lightning at Ryan. It missed and Ryan duck behind some Seats. The Skull King kept up the attack trying to prevent Ryan from getting to the injured Jeremy.

**Roth: **No no! Can't have you heal your friend. I was told to kill you all if possible!

**Rita: **By the Umbra Right? !

Roth Smirked and looked up toward Ringford's Private Suite and saw him just sitting there enjoying the duel and looked back down.

**Roth: **…Sure why not?

Colin scowled and got his Duel disk ready, but Rita grabbed his arm and tugged him down.

**Rita: **Let me duel him!

**Colin: **No way!

**Rita: **Yes way! I'm dueling him!

**Colin: **NO! Rita that thing can kill you!

**Rita: **And you think it won't kill you!

**Colin: **Of course it can but-

**Rita: **You are the best Duelist on the team! Watch and I'm sure you can find a weakness. This is for you Dumbass!

Rita got her Disk and deck Ready and got into the Ring Opposite Rankshaw.

**Roth (LP 2000): **Rita, long time no see. Where's your guardian Angel Hiding?

**Rita (LP 4000):** Screw you! *Draws*

The Skull King fired another bolt of black lightning at Rita's deck and sent the top card to her Graveyard.

**Rita:** I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* I now remove the Unhappy Maiden you sent to my Graveyard from play as well as the Watapon I just discarded to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800) in defense mode! Then I'll summon V-Tiger Jet (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Roth: ***draws from Rita's Graveyard* I think I'll have The Skull King destroy your Soul of Purity and Light!

The Skull King shot black lightning at Soul of Purity and Light and destroyed it.

**Roth:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws*

The Skull King once again shoots black lightning at Rita's Deck and sends the top card to the Graveyard.

**Rita:** First, I activate the Spell Card Double Summon so I can Normal Summon twice this turn! I now summon both the Tuner Witch of the Black Rose (Lv.4 1700/1200) and Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! Then I'll tune Witch of the Black Rose with V-Tiger Jet to summon a monster who has mastery of both the light and the dark! I Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)! Then I use Plentiful Bounty to draw 6 more cards! *draws 6 cards* Then I remove Witch of the Black Rose and Soul of Purity and Light to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! And since I have both a Light and Dark monster, my Dragon gains their attack points! And with no monsters in my Graveyard, you can't stop his attack!

Sadly, the attack power of Twilit Dragon stayed at 3000.

**Rita:** Huh? What?

**Roth:** Your friend left that DNA Transplant out, remember? All monsters are Water attribute, you don't have any Light or Dark monsters on the field.

**Rita:** I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn! *tosses last card in hand to the Graveyard*

**Roth:** Well, it's my turn! *draws from Rita's Graveyard* And I'll have The Skull King destroy your Twilit Dragon!

The Skull King was about to shoot black lightning at Twilit Dragon, but chains came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around The Skull King, causing him to shoot the lightning upwards and destroy a part of the ceiling.

**Rita:** I just activated the Trap Shadow Spell! Now your monster can't attack or switch Battle Positions and he loses 700 attack points!

Ryan poked his head since The Skull King's lightning stopped attacking his position and took the advantage to get to Jeremy and use his Blue Rose power to heal him. Jeremy has severe burns all over his body from the attack.

**Roth:** I activate your Spell Card Burial from a Different Dimension! This allows me to take up to 3 monsters that have been removed from play and place those cards in my Graveyard! Then I activate my face-down Call of the haunted to summon a monster from my Graveyard! I bring back The Skull Minion (Lv.1 0/0)!

A little body with a skull appeared on Roth's side of the field.

**Roth: **This thing is only a minion for my Skull King, 'cause I can sacrifice him for my Skull King to destroy two cards on your side of the field!

The Skull Minion turned into shadows and the shadows were absorbed by the Skull King. The chains of Shadow Spell then rusted and were destroyed. Then The Skull King destroyed Twilit Dragon with a cyclonic Hellfire and destroyed it.

**Rita: **My Dragon!

Then 2 smaller Skull Minions appeared on Roth's side of the Field.

**Roth: **And When My Skull Minion is devoured by the Skull King, 2 Skull Minion Tokens appear and I can Tribute them just like the other Minion.

The Skull King then Devoured both Tokens just like the original Skull Minion.

**Roth: **But this Time, I can bring a monster back from the Graveyard! So Rise TWILIT DRAGON!

The Twilit Dragon Formed in the Shadows Above the Skull king.

**Rita: **No!

**Roth: **Yeah! The Problem in doing this is that all your Monsters gain attack equal to the monster I bring back, so, you're welcome!

Rita's Chaos Sorcerer's attack Increased to 5300 while Dumanes Dark Witch's attack increased to 4800.

**Roth: **And Now the Skull King will Destroy your Dark Witch.

The Skull King shot black lightning at Dunames Dark Witch and destroyed her, inflicting Rita with 200 points of damage.

**Roth:** That'll end my turn!

**Rita (LP 3800):** *thinks: Damn it! I can't destroy that Skull King! Any attack I declare will have him take a monster from my Graveyard and negate it! But wait, Twilit Dragon's wide open! One attack and I win! Here goes everything!* *draws*

The Skull King sent another of Rita's cards from her Deck to the Graveyard.

**Rita:** Chaos Sorcerer, attack Twilit Dragon!

Chaos Sorcerer shot a dark, flaming magic blast at Twilit Dragon, but the attack was redirected at The Skull King. The Skull King then pulled V-Tiger Jet out of the ground, held it by its head and used it to block Chaos Sorcerer's attack.

**Rita:** I didn't attack your Skull King! I attacked Twilit Dragon!

**Roth:** You're not getting out of this that easy, girl! I want to make you suffer!

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Roth:** *draws from Rita's Graveyard* Now, Skull King will attack your Chaos Sorcerer!

The Skull King shoots black lightning at Chaos Sorcerer, but Chaos Sorcerer counterattacks and The Skull King avoided it by grabbing Dunames Dark Witch out of the ground by clutching her head and dissipates the attack.

**Roth:** And now I activate your Shrink Quickplay Spell to cut your Chaos Sorcerer's attack power in half!

Chaos Sorcerer shrunk to half of his normal size and lost half of its attack power.

**Roth:** And now Twilit Dragon will now attack Chaos Sorcerer!

Twilit Dragon attacked Chaos Sorcerer and destroyed him, inflicting Rita with 350 points of damage.

**Roth:** That ends my turn!

**Rita: ***Draws*

The Skull King sent another of Rita's cards from her Deck to the Graveyard.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Damn it! I can't do anything! There has to be a way to Destroy that thing! THERE JUST HAS TO BE!...*

Rita looked at the Skull King holding 2 of her monsters under its power and then looked at her 2 face-down cards.

**Rita: ***Thinks: That's my only option…this sucks…* I end my turn without playing a card.

**Roth: **Pity. *Draws from the top of Rita's Graveyard* Skull King Attack Her Directly!

The Skull King shot black lightning at Rita, reducing her Life Points to 0. The Surge of Dark Electricity painfully Coursed through Rita's body and She was Thrown out of the ring against the side wall. She fell to her knees in pain with a burning sensation all over her body.

**Roth: **I let your friend go, but you are gonna Suffer! Skull King, KILL HER!

The Skull King Then Fired his black lightning at Rita Again, however Ali ran in front of Rita and with her White Rose mark Glowing, casted a Barrier around the 2 of them Protecting them from the Skull King's attack!

**Roth: **A Barrier? Are you Screwing with me? Fine! I'll just take care of your Guardian Angel friend ne-

Roth then noticed that Rita Activated a Trap. Hold Position. After the Direct attack she was able to special summon 1 monster from her hand and she had Chosen to Summon W-Wing Catapult.

**Roth: **Stupid girl! She summoned a Monster after my Attack! I would've destroyed it before a direct attack, which means she left it for…him!

Colin Had Hurried into the Ring Jumping over the Ropes and had his Duel disk set and he was Pissed off! Ringford Raised his glasses to the field from his suite.

**Ringford: **And the their was one.

**Colin: **You Are a DEAD MAN, RANKSHAW!

**Roth (LP 2000): **That so? I got the Skull King AND Twilit Dragon! What can You Do?

**Colin (LP 4000): **THIS! *draws*

The Skull King sends one of Colin's cards from his Deck to the Graveyard.

**Colin: **First I activate the Spell Different Dimension Hanger! This allows me to remove from play up to 3 Level 4 or lower Union from my Deck! And if I summon a monster listed in the text of those Union monsters, I can Special Summon them! I remove Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from my Deck! Then I Normal Summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500)! And now I can summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300)! And now I merge them all together to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)! And then I use his ability to destroy a card on your field by discarding a card from my hand!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired its mini-turret at The Skull King, but he threw V-Tiger Jet at the shells and stopped the effect, putting V-Tiger Jet on Colin's field in defense mode.

**Roth:** NO, NOT THAT ONE YOU STUPID MONSTER! ! !

The Skull King glares at Roth with a look that said "I'll remember that."

**Colin:** Now, I combine V-Tiger Jet with W-Wing Catapult to form the VW-Tiger Catapult (Lv.6 2000/2100)! And now I combine VW-Tiger Catapult with XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Lv.8 3000/2800)! And now I'll use his effect to remove Twilit Dragon from play!

Suddenly, Twilit Dragon just vanished into thin air.

**Colin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

It was Roth's turn and he drew from Colin's Graveyard.

**Roth:** *thinks: Different Dimension Hangar? ! This card is useless! This kid has been a pain in my ass for too long! I'm going to enjoy making him suffer!* Skull King, attack!

The Skull King shoots black lightning at VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Mirror Force!

The Skull King then threw Dunames Dark Witch at Mirror Force, causing her to be on Colin's side of the field in defense mode in a state of terror.

**Roth:** Shit! Fine, I end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws*

The Skull King sent another of Colin's cards from his Deck to his Graveyard. Colin then looked down on the face-down card Rita had left.

**Colin:** *thinks: I just need to summon the right card to win this and I know just the one!* I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And then I Special Summon the Tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! And now I activate the Equip Spell Card Hidden Tuner! This allows me to treat a non-Tuner monster as a Tuner! I equip it to Dunames Dark Witch! Then I tune Dunames with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! And now I tune Robotic Engineer with Dragonic Machine King to summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon Machine Overlord (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The stadium shook and Machine Overlord came out of the ground, ready to smite Colin's enemies.

**Roth:** The all-powerful Machine Overlord! I'd be more impressed if I didn't have The Skull King! He's still more powerful!

**Colin:** Yeah, but I still have Rita's Trap on the field! Go, Outerworld Spirit!

**Roth:** Outerworld Spirit? !

**Colin:** That's right! Now I can take a monster that's been removed from play and add its power to one of my monsters and I choose Twilit Dragon!

The spirit of Twilit Dragon surrounded Machine Overlord and granted him the power of light and darkness as its attack power shot up to 7500.

**Colin:** Machine Overlord, attack!

**Roth:** The Skull King will protect himself!

The Skull King reached down, about to grab a soul, but Machine Overlord grabbed The Skull King by its face and was crushing it.

**Roth:** But how? !

**Colin:** Try as hard as you might, you can't stop the attack of Machine Overlord! ATOMIC CRUSH! ! !

Machine Overlord starts glowing and he explodes The Skull King into an atomic explosion. The shockwave hit the whole stadium, causing people to lose their footing, chairs to be sent flying and glass shattering. When the dust settled, The Skull King was completely vaporized, reducing Roth's Life Points to 0, but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>In his Suite Ringford was tossed back and now his seat was on top of him. When he looked out at the Arena, he was in disbelief.<p>

**Ringford: **No no NO! He couldn't...there is no way...

He took his glass and Smashed onto the ground.

**Ringford: **HOW? ! HOW can he Possibly win ALL the TIME? ! DAMN HIM!

Ringford's Secretary came in and saw the Destruction.

**Secretary: **Mr. Ringford, are you alright? !

Ringford just stormed out without a word!

**Secretary: **M-Mr. Ringford?

* * *

><p>Colin returned to the others and found Rita being healed by Ryan and Jeremy was on the phone.<p>

**Jeremy: **Makoto I'm fine...It didn't hurt that ba-OW!...I mean, I'm fine.

**Colin: **Your such a spaz Jeremy.

Colin then walked over to Rita and put his hand on her shoulder, she still had a burn there so it hurt like hell.

**Rita: **Ow!

She then punched Colin in the Stomach.

**Rita: **Jackass!

**Colin: **Owwhhwh...glad to see you're alright Rita.

**Rita: **...you too, Jackass.

The two smiled and Ryan shook his head.

**Ryan: **How the hell can you two make a Romantic moment out of Violence and Swearing?

**Colin: **A lot of practice.

**Skyler: **Ryan!

Ryan's Brother Skyler, had shown up. He seemed to have watched the entire duel.

**Skyler: **What the Hell was that thing? And What the hell are you guys?

**Ryan: **I don't know-

**Skyler: **CUT the Bullshit! That THING Destroyed the Stadium! It attacked you guys! Your French Friend Put up some sort of Barrier! I want answers NOW!

Ryan looked at the others and they didn't seem to know what to say.

**Ryan: ***sigh* Ok, but it's a long story...

* * *

><p>Rankshaw had Escaped with the Skull King Card, he was heading through the Stadium's locker areas with no one else around.<p>

**Roth: **With this Card I can do So much damage. I just need to build a real Strategy around it and-

Roth had stopped when he saw Raza blocking his path and he didn't look too Happy.

**Raza: **...Give me the Skull King.

**Roth:** Are you serious? I'm not giving this thing up to a stranger like you. This thing has great power in it.

**Raza: **...This is your last chance. Give. Me. The Card.

**Roth: **Screw you! With this I can-

Roth froze and he suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his hand. That sensation turned to pain. The Pain was sharp and he dropped the Skull King card. Roth looked at his hand and saw that his skin was Decomposing.

**Roth: **What the-AHHH!

The Skin began to decompose all over his body his muscle tissue under his skin began to decompose as well. The Pain was so great that he fell to the ground and could not move. Raza picked up the Skull King and kneed down right above Roth.

**Raza: **The Skull King did this to you. You see, the Skull King is a Soul Card. A Soul card Belongs to 1 single duelist whose Soul Reflects this card. There is a Soul card out there for every mortal soul. The Skull King is the Embodiment of Pride. You had too much self doubt to be prideful enough to hold this card.

Roth was now nothing but Bones and his Inner Orgins.

**Raza:** The Skull King gave you fitting punishment. A painful death. Now you're Still alive with your body being eaten away, but you will now suffer several long moments of Painfull agony before dying. That is what you get for thinking you were proud enough to hold the power of the Devil.

Raza then left leaving Roth Rankshaw to Die.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's Cards<strong>

Instant Charm

Spell

Until the End Phase, when you Normal Summon a "Charmer" monster, you can activate its effect without having to flip it face-up.

Avenger Mage

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 1700)

Level 7/DARK

If a Spellcaster-type monster is destoyed by your opponent (either by battle ot card effect), you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Spell Reflect

Trap/Counter

Activate this card only when your opponent activates a Spell Card that would affect a Spellcaster-type monster you control. The effect of that Spell Card affects other monster types instead and is destroyed during the End Phase.

Cosmic Origin Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 4200 DEF 4000)

Level 12/DARK

1 Synchro Tuner + "Mystical Origin Dragon"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for each Spellcaster-type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard other than this card. Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-type mosnter you control as an attack target. Each of the following effects can be activated once per turn: *You can negate the activation of a card effecct and destroy that card. *When your opponent declares an attack, you can remove from play this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card removed from play by this effect. *Select another Spellcaster-type monster you control. Until the End Phase, the selected monster gains 500 attack points for each Spellcaster-type monster in either player's Graveyard.

**Calvin's Cards**

Synergistic Elements

Spell/Continuous

Once per turn, you can select a monster you control. Special Summon a monster from your hand with the same Attribute as the selected monster. You cannot summon a monster using this effect with the same Attribute as a monster you Special Summoned using this effect as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Keys of the Gate Guardian

Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Sanga of the Thunder", "Suijin" or "Kazejin". Special Summon the other monsters from your hand and/or Deck. Those monsters cannot attack. If you use the Special Summoned monsters to Special Summon "Gate Guardian", it cannot attack until the next turn.

Anti-Magic Field

Spell/Field

The ATK of all Spellcaster-type monsters your opponent controls are reduced to 0.

**Roth's Cards**

The Skull King

Fiend/Soul/Effect (ATK 5000 DEF 4800)

Level 0/DARK

This card can only be summoned from the Extra Deck by sending "Pride Sublimium" from your side of the field to the Graveyard. As long as this card remain face-up on the field, the controller of this card cannot lose the Duel and your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target. During your opponent's Standby Phase, send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. If you cannot draw from your Deck, you can draw from your opponent's Graveyard instead. Once per turn, if this card would be attack ordestroyed as a result of battle, you can equip 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to this card and negate the attack. If this card would be removed from the field by a card effect, you can Special Summon a monster equipped to this card to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. You can pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon a monster from your hand (ignoring summoning conditions). You can Tribute a monster on your side of the field to destroy up to 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field.

The Skull Minion

Fiend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

When this card is used as a Tribute for the effect of "The Skull King", Special Summon 2 "Skull Minion Tokens" (Fiend-type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field. If the "Skull Minion Tokens" are used as Tributes for the effect of "The Skull King", Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard instead of destroying 2 cards your opponent controls.

**Rita's Cards**

Hold Position

Trap

Activate only after you have recieved damage from a direct attack. Special Summon a monster from your hand with ATK equal to or lower than the amount of damage you have recieved from the direct attack.

Outerworld Spirit

Trap

Select one monster you control and one monster in your Graveyard. Increase the ATK of the selected monster on your field by the ATK of the selected monster in your Graveyard until the End Phase.

**Colin's Cards**

Hidden Tuner

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a non-Tuner monster. The monster equipped to this card becomes a Tuner monster.


	33. Chapter 33: The Spider Queen

*Nevada, Desert, 5:58 P.M. LST*

The Setting Sun across the Desert lit the Sky red as if it were on Fire. Ryan was riding his Duel Runner at Full Speed across the sand. His attitude had changed from earlier. He seemed Serious and Angry.

**Ryan: ***Thinks: How The Hell Could This Happen? ! HOW, GOD DAMN IT ? !*

_(Flashback)_

_Lucky 21 Casino was nearly Destroyed, Rubble and Debris were scattered around after the battle against the Skull King. The Roses were still there and had explained their whole situation to Ryan's brother, Skyler._

_**Skyler: **__So that's it? You're Guardians and your battling against an evil Cult bent on opening the gates to the Spirit world because they think it's the Garden of Eden or something, Right?_

_**Colin: **__That's right._

_**Skyler: **__Now I see why you didn't tell me. Hard to believe._

_**Ryan: **__Yeah well, now you know. So now we can all beat the bad Guys, save the world, and live happily-_

_Riiiing._

_Ryan's Cell Phone Began to ring and he picked it up._

_**Ryan: **__Ryan "Razor" Edge here, how may-_

_**Lexi (Phone): **__RYAN! _

_It was Lexi, Ryan's Ex-wife and she sounded Frantic and upset on the phone._

_**Lexi (P):**__It's horrible, just Horrible-I can-I can't-it's just-_

_**Ryan: **__Lexi calm down what happened?_

_**Lexi (P): **__Some woman-she came to the house-she took him!-She took our son!_

_Ryan's heart stopped. He felt a surge of anger._

_**Lexi (P): **__She said for you to meet her at-_

_Ryan listened and Ran off._

_**Colin: **__Ryan? !_

_**Skyler: **__HEY!_

_Ryan found his Duel Runner, hopped on it and drove off at a high speed._

_(End Flashback)_

Ryan Drove across the Desert and Approached the Grand Canyon. On the Edge of the Canyon, Raquel was sitting in a chair and rocking a small rocking crib with Ryan's son in it sleeping like a baby. If she used enough force, she could tip the rocker over the edge of the canyon. Ryan stopped his runner only a few Meters away.

**Ryan: **Give me back my Son!

**Raquel: **Shh, the baby's sleeping.

**Ryan: **You twisted bitch!

**Raquel: **Such language and Around a Child no less! No wonder your wife left you!

**Ryan: **Give me back my Son!

**Raquel: **Such Demands from a Dog! I'm insulted! Fine, you want him back so much then I suggest a duel!

**Ryan: **You want to duel to determine the Fate of a Human Being? ! That's sick!

**Raquel: **When you swat a fly, do you care about its Feelings or the feelings of the Larva you formed from? You are all pathetic Insects, not worthy of a second thought. But I am offering you a chance to take your little bug and leave alive. Just duel.

Raquel readied her Duel disk with a smirk. Ryan had no choice and readied his duel disk.

**Raquel (LP 4000): **There's a good dog.

**Ryan (LP 4000): ***draws* First, I Normal Summon Luster Dragon (Lv.4 1900/1600)! Then I use Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon in my hand to create Meteor Black Dragon (Lv.8 3500/2000)! That ends my turn!

**Raquel:** *draws* I'll just place this monster in face-down defense position and one card face-down!

**Ryan:** *draws* Luster Dragon, attack her face-down monster!

Luster Dragon shot a breath of fire at Raquel's face-down monster, which was Wall Arachnid (Lv.1 200/300), and destroyed it.

**Ryan:** And now Meteor Black Dragon will attack you directly!

Meteor Black Dragon shot a fireball that looked more like a meteor at Raquel, inflicting her with 3500 points of damage.

**Ryan:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Raquel (LP 500):** *draws* Now I activate my face-down Trap Black Spider Bite! For every monster on my field, I gain 200 Life Points, but for each monster you have, I lose 200!

The tarantula that usually sat on Raquel's shoulder crawled down her arm and leg and came onto the field, as if it knew what was coming.

**Ryan:** Why would you do that?

**Raquel (LP 100):** So I can use my Soul Card, of course!

**Ryan:** Soul Card?

**Raquel:** It's a monster that reflects my soul. Your friends just fought one earlier today, didn't they? The Skull King.

**Ryan:** Oh, shit!

**Raquel:** I summon Arachnacard (Lv.0 3600/3300)!

A black aura surrounded Raquel and her little pet spider. The spider then began to grow and grow. It became a massive, eight-legged monstrosity. Its head was like a giant spider's head from sci-fi films. The only other noticeable differences were that it had a scorpion's tail and pincers.

**Raquel:** Isn't he wonderful? And he's so generous as to give me 2000 Life Points when he's summoned. And now, he will attack your Luster Dragon!

Arachnacard shoots a purple beam at Luster Dragon, which shot right through it and hit Ryan on the side of his stomach, inflicting him with 1700 points of damage.

**Raquel (LP 2100):** And I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!

**Ryan (LP 2300):** All right! My turn! *draws*

Ryan then felt a sharp pain course throughout his body. He fell to his knees and held his stomach.

**Ryan:** What's going on? !

**Raquel:** Oh, that's just Arachnacard's poison. Since I inflicted damage to you, you'll lose 700 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. And if your Life Points are to hit 0, the poison will slowly kill you. There is a solution, though. Just walk away. You can forfeit the duel and save your life. *thinks: And to do that, he has to abandon his son. The fool will abandon his own son just to stay alive. How predicta-*

**Ryan (LP 1600):** I activate a face-down! De-Fusion, to separate my Meteor Black Dragon into two monsters again!

**Raquel:** o_o W-Wh-What?

Meteor Black Dragon split back into Meteor Dragon (Lv.6 1800/2000) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000).

**Ryan:** Then, I'll summon Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0)! Because your Arachnacard has a Level of 0, I can't steal any, but I can tune Level Stealer and Meteor Dragon to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing (Lv.7 2400/1600)! Then I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!

**Raquel:** *draws* Arachnacard, attack Exploder Dragonwing!

**Ryan:** I activate the Trap Magic Cylinder!

**Raquel:** And I counter with the Trap Rainbow Life! Instead of taking damage, I gain Life Points equal to it!

The purple venom beam from Arachnacard went through one of the Magic Cylinders and came out of the other one. A rainbow aura appeared around Raquel, and when the attack hit her, she gained Life Points instead of losing them.

**Raquel (LP 5700):** I end my turn!

**Ryan:** *draws*

Ryan once again felt pain in his stomach from the poison, inflicting him with 700 points of damage.

**Raquel:** *thinks: I don't need to destroy him; I just need to outlast him… The fool…*

**Ryan (LP 900):** I activate the Spell Inferno Fire Blast! This allows me to inflict you with damage equal to the original attack power of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon I control, however it can't attack this turn!

Red-Eyes flew up high and shot Raquel with its Inferno Fire Blast, inflicting her with 2400 points of damage.

**Ryan:** I now switch Exploder Dragon to defense mode and set a card face-down! That ends my turn!

Ryan suddenly felt the pain of the poison disappear. He looked across the field and saw Raquel's skin become pale and holding her stomach as she drew her card.

**Raquel (LP 3300):** Damn you! Since you damaged me, the poison left your body and entered mine!

Raquel lost 700 Life Points due to the effect of her own Arachnacard.

**Raquel (LP 2600):** All I need to do is damage you again so I can put the poison back in you! Arachnacard, attack his Red-Eyes!

**Ryan:** I activate the Trap Dragon's Prideful Roar! If you declare an attack while I control a Dragon, I can destroy one monster on the field!

**Raquel:** I activate Arachnid Rebound! When an Arachnid is about to be destroyed, I can negate the effect and destroy a monster on your field in Attack Position!

Since Red-Eyes Black Dragon was the only monster in Attack Position, it was destroyed.

**Raquel:** And Arachnacard will now attack Exploder Dragonwing!

Arachnacard fired his poison beams at Exploder Dragonwing, destroying him.

**Raquel:** I'll end my turn with a card face-down!

**Ryan:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I summon Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100) in defense mode! Then I use the Spell Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Armed Dragon LV5 (Lv.5 2400/1700) and the Tuner Delta Flyer (Lv.3 1500/900)! I now use Delta Flyer's effect to increase Armed Dragon's Level by 1! Now I tune Delta Flyer with Armed Dragon to Synchro Summon Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300)! And now he'll attack your Arachnacard!

Black Dragon Knight swung his sword at the giant spider from Hell, but he only got caught in a giant spider web.

**Raquel:** I activated the Trap Shadow Spider's Web! This prevents your monster from attacking me for 2 turns!

**Ryan:** I end my turn!

**Raquel:** *draws*

Raquel then felt the poison inflict pain on her again, also inflicting her with another 700 points of damage.

**Raquel (LP 1900):** *thinks: Damn, this is painful! At this rate, my Life Points will reach 500! I can't let that happen!* I'll set one card faced-down and Arachnacard will attack your Lord of Dragons!

Arachnacard shot another blast of poison beams at Lord of Dragons, destroying him.

**Raquel:** I end my turn!

**Ryan:** *draws* Awesome! I activate the Spell Heavy Storm! This destroys all Spells and Traps on the field!

**Raquel:** I activate Emergency Provisions! I destroy my own Shadow Spider's Web to increase my Life Points by 1000!

A massive windstorm blew away every Spell and Trap on the field, destroying them.

**Ryan:** I now summon Mirage Dragon (Lv.4 1600/600)! And since there's a Dragon on the field, my Black Dragon Knight gains 700 attack points! Black Dragon Knight, destroy Arachnacard!

Black Dragon Knight swung his sword at the spider again and sliced the monstrosity in two, inflicting Raquel with 700 points of damage.

**Ryan:** And now Mirage Dragon will-

**Raquel: **DAMN YOU!

Ryan stopped his order and saw an upset Raquel with anger in her teary eyes throw a fit of rage.

**Raquel: **Where do YOU get the NERVE to Attack my Poor Aracnacard like that? ! You DAMNED BRUTE! HE DID NOT DESERVER THAT!

**Ryan: **You both get what you deserve when you kidnap MY SON! ! ! !

**Raquel: **Your Son?,,,Yoouurr son? You are his father…you disgust me! You are Selfish claiming he is yours. You weren't even with him when I kidnapped him. You don't care about him-YOU NEVER CARED! ! !

**Ryan: **BULLSHIT! I Care deeply for him, otherwise I wouldn't be here!

**Raquel: **Oh yeah? ! Let's just SEE how much you care!

Raquel then turned to the rocking crib and kicked it off the edge of the Canyon.

**Ryan: **NOOO!

Ryan ran to the Cliff and looked over the Edge and saw the rocker falling and his son and floated out of the basket. Ryan Jumped off the cliff and fell fast until he reached level with his son. As he grabbed his son and held him close, Ryan could hear the little boy crying.

**Ryan: **Shhh, it's going to be okay…

As he held his boy close, they both fell into the Colorado River. Raquel had stared down the Canyon in shocked astonishment.

**Raquel: **He...he actually jumped after him?...He risked his own life for…his son?...

Raquel felt tears rolling down her face as the sun set on the horizon.

**Raquel: **It's no fair…it's just no fair…

She fell to her knees and held her hands to her face.

**Raquel: **What did I just do?...I…he should have just turned away! No one needed to die…Why did…

She pulled her hair as she felt this surge of emotions overflow her. She had kept them hidden away all this time and only Now they were coming out.

**Raquel: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Raquel then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Raza standing there.

**Raza: **Heh, don't worry about it kid. The world is better off without people like that. They are too stupid to see there is no way to survive a fall like that. And I am so proud of what you've done, I shall officially grant you the title of "Regina Araneolus". You will finally be welcomed as an Umbra.

Raquel then looked back down into the Canyon, still in disbelief.

**Raza: **And Trust me...it gets much easier.

Raza and Raquel both disappeared behind the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Raquel's Cards<strong>

Black Spider Bite

Trap

For each monster you control, gain 200 Life Points. Inflict damage to this card's controller equal to the number of mosters the opponent controls x200.

Arachnacard

Insect/Soul/Effect (ATK 3600 DEF 3300)

Level 0/DARK

This card can only be summoned from the Extra Deck if you have 100 or less Life Points. When this card is summoned, the controller of this card gains 2000 Life Points. If the controller's Life Points become 500 or less, return this card to the Extra Deck. When you inflict damage to your opponent, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent during each of his/her Standby Phases as long as this card remains face-up on the field or until your opponent inflicts damage to this card's controller. When your opponent inflicts damage to this card's controller, inflict 700 points of damage to the controller of this card during each of his/her Standby Phases as long as this card remains face-up on the field or until this card's controller inflicts damageto his/her opponent.

Arachnid Rebound

Trap/Counter

When an "Arachnid" monster would be destroyed by a card effect, negate the effect and destroy one Attack Position monster your opponent controls.

Shadow Spider's Web

Trap/Continuous

Select one monster your opponent controls. The selected monster cannot attack. Destroy this card during the 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation.

**Ryan's Cards**

Dragon's Prideful Roar

Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control a Dragon-type monster. Destroy one monster on the field.


	34. Chapter 34: Towering Battle

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Baxton Tower (aka Rift Tower), New York, New York, 8:42 A.M. LST*<p>

Alice finally became conscious, she tried to move but couldn't. She then realized that she was tied to a steel chair.

**Alice: **What the Hell? !

**Edwards:** Ah your awake.

Alice looked up and saw Clyde Edwards sitting across from her with a desk in between them.

**Edwards: **We have a lot to talk about Ms. Knightly...

* * *

><p>Beep… Beep… Beep…<p>

Nick Hollaland woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed and was attached to a respirator.

**Nick:** *thinks: Where the hell am I?*

Nick then pulled the machine off of himself and got out of the bed only to notice that Typhon was standing at the door.

**Typhon:** Where do you think you're going?

**Nick:** YOU! WHERE THE HELL AM I? !

**Typhon:** Paxton Tower, New York City.

**Nick:** Where are the others?

**Typhon:** Well, the little brat girl is in the bed right next to ya. You two sucked up a lot of that smoke.

Nick looked at the bed next to him and saw May attached to another respirator, not even conscious.

**Typhon:** We have the others in holding on the floor above ya. Oh, and your Decks and Duel Disks are now official Rift property. So, when you leave, you won't be getting those back.

**Nick:** You asshole!

Nick tried to punch Typhon, but he grabs his fist and slams Nick back into his bed. Then he puts a leather strap across Nick's chest, trapping him there.

**Typhon:** Hey, I need you on your best behavior, kiddo. The boss is here to visit and I want to make a good impression.

**Nick:** The boss?

**Typhon:** Are you deaf? Yes, the boss. Now, I'm gonna need you to stay in your room, 'cause we got guards all over this building. So, just stay there and look pretty.

Typhon left Nick in the room and left. As soon as he left, Typhon started to cough pretty fiercely and even coughed up some blood. He wiped the blood on the side of his shirt and moved on. As soon as Typhon was gone, May opened her eyes and removed her respirator.

**May:** Oh, thank God, I thought he'd never leave!

**Nick:** Don't tell me you were faking the whole time!

**May:** Of course I was, geez, are you stupid? !

May got out of the bed and released Nick from the leather strap.

**Nick:** I guess we're stuck in here, though. With Rift guards everywhere, there's no way to get around this place.

**May:** Well, there's always that option.

May was pointing up toward the ventilation shaft.

**Nick:** Great, more vents! Too big for me to get in, but a short person like you could fit in there.

**May:** What do you mean by short?

**Nick:** I said you're short. Did I stutter?

**May:** You jerk!

May climbed in through the vent and crawled around the ventilation system for a bit. She crossed paths with spider webs and cockroaches of all kinds.

**May:** Ew, this is so disgusting! Next time, I'll make the jerk got through the vents!

May then noticed that an area below her was a guarded room where they kept all the stolen Decks and Duel Disks.

**May:** Jackpot!

May jumped down, took back everyone's Duel Disk and Deck, climbed back through the vent and returned to their room, giving Nick back his stuff.

**Nick:** Great work, kiddo! Now, head up a level and give the others their stuff.

May nodded and jumped back into the vents. Along the way, she could hear people talking below her.

**Rift goon:** Mr. Typhon, here's the medical results you asked for.

**Typhon:** Good, now beat it!

When the Rift goon left, Typhon opened the envelope and looked at the medical results.

**Typhon:** … Shit… Lung cancer, are you kidding me?

Typhon then took out am match and set the results on fire. He then took out another match and cigarette and smoked it.

**May:** *thinks: And you're surprised you got lung cancer?*

May continued on her way though the vents and eventually found what appeared to be a holding cell. Inside the holding cell was Cyla and Crow. May popped out of the vent in front of them.

**May:** There you are! I got something for you guys!

May handed them their Decks and Duel Disks.

**May:** Hey, where's Alice?

**Cyla:** They took her away. We don't know where.

**May:** They probably took her to Clyde Edwards.

**Crow:** Great, and here we are, stuck in a cell!

**May:** Give me a second, I can get you guys out.

She then pulled out some lock picking tools and began to pick the lock. However, before she was able to unlock it, the lights turned red and an alarm turned on.

**VVVVooooVVVVoooooVVVVoooo**

**May: **WAAAH! I didn't do it!

**Intercom: **Intruder Detected on Ground Floor! He's a Duelist! Defeat him and take his Cards!

**Crow:** We're not on the ground floor, are we?

**May:** No, we're on floor 123.

**Cyla:** There can't be much more floors then. Edwards must be on the top floor. This intruder can distract all the guards so we can make our way up.

May finally unlocked the door and the three ran out in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a floor below them, in all the confusion, Nick slipped out of the medical room. He slipped past two Rift guards who were talking about the intruder.<p>

**Rift goon 1:** Are you telling me they didn't take this guy down yet? !

**Rift goon 2:** No, he's using some sort of cards we've never seen before! No one's got a strategy to take him down!

**Rift goon 1:** No freakin' way! What kind of cards does this guy have? !

Nick snuck up behind both of them and…

CRASH!

Nick had knocked them both unconscious with a flower vase.

**Nick:** You know, this is actually pretty funny when it happens to somebody else.

Nick tossed the broken vase pieces to the side and brushed his hands against each other.

**Nick:** Now to save the damsel and be the hero for a change in this crappy story!

ZZZAP!

An electric bolt barely missed Nick. He looked down the hall and saw the scary Shakocra in there.

**Nick:** You again, ugly? ! Last time I saw you, you were taken in cuffs!

**Shakocra:** I was released for good behavior.

**Nick:** … You're not kidding, are you? That's the justice system for ya.

Shakocra readied his Duel Disk to duel.

**Nick:** FIne, if you want to lose, that's your problem!

**Both:** Duel!

**Shakocra (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Static Experiment Neutron (Lv.4 1700/400)! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Nick (LP 4000):** I activate the Cost Down Spell! I discard a card from my hand and all monsters in my hand are 2 Levels lower this turn! I now summon Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon (Lv.5 2200/800)! Attack his monster!

**Shakocra:** I activate the Trap Static Grid! If I have a Static monster on the field, you can't attack any monster with Static in their name!

Omni-Weapon had to stop his attack when a grid-like barrier appeared in front of Static Experiment Neutron.

**Nick:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>Typhon talking on a portable radio, listening to the other Rift members.<p>

**Typhon:** WHO THE HELL BROKE INTO THE TOWER? ! IS IT SECTOR SECURITY? !

**Rift goon (radio):** N-No! Definitely not! It's just one person!

**Typhon:** HOW THE **** CAN YOU IDIOTS GET THROWN AROUND BY ONE DUELIST? ! YOU BETTER BEAT HIM OR I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE! ! !

**Rift goon (radio):** Don't worry, sir! He's about to lose! Go, Judgment Dragon! Attack! … Wha? A T-Tr-rap? N-Noooooo! *crash* *static*

**Typhon:** GRRR! DAMN IT!

Typhon threw the portable radio at the wall and broke it. As soon as he broke it, Crow, May and Cyla came into the hallway he was in and saw him.

**Crow:** You!

**Typhon:** Go figure! You're not the ones behind this, are ya? … No, you're not that good. No one's this good of a duelist.

**Crow:** What are you talking about?

**Typhon:** We have the best duelists in the Rift organization in this building. Yet, we have one duelist going through them like a wildfire through a forest.

**Cyla:** Crow, we can take Typhon down together,

**May:** Yeah, Crow! Just say the word!

**Crow:** No, he's mine!

**Cyla:** But why?

**Crow:** There are some little kids I look after back in the Satellite. He threatened me using them.

**Typhon:** Oh yeah, those little brats. I'll pay them a visit once I'm done with you.

**Crow:** Cyla, you and May go on. I'll make sure this guy is finished.

Cyla nodded, grabbed May by her shoulder, pulled her away and continued onward.

**Typhon:** I'm gonna you and your Black Turkeys to a crisp!

**Crow:** Over your dead body!

**Both:** Duel!

**Crow (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Blackwing-Ghibli the Searing Wind (Lv.3 0/1600) in defense mode! Then I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!

**Typhon (LP 4000):** *draws* You remember my Blaze Accelerator, don't you? Well I'm activating it now! I discard Volcanic Shell to destroy your Searing Wind!

The Blaze Accelerator shot Volcanic Shell at Ghibli and destroyed him.

**Typhon:** And I'll finish with two face-downs!

**Crow:** *draws* I summon Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain (Lv.2 500/500)! Then I Special Summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear (Lv.4 1700/800)! And now they'll both attack!

**Typhon:** I activate the Trap Firewall! By removing a Pyro-type monster from play, I can negate an attack! I think I'll negate the attack of your bigger bird!

A firewall stopped Bora from attacking, but Fane struck Typhon with his long chain, inflicting him with 500 points of damage.

**Crow:** I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Typhon (LP 3500):** *draws, pays 500 Life Points for Firewall* I activate Card Destruction! This forces us to send our hands to the Graveyard and draw the same number we had!

Both Crow and Typhon discarded their hands and drew the same number of cards they discarded. When Typhon drew his cards, he had a fiendish smirk on his face.

**Typhon (LP 3000):** Crow, to show you I'm not such a bad guy, I'm going to give you a gift. I'll have to sacrifice your two monsters to summon it however! So I tribute your two monsters to summon Lava Golem (Lv.8 3000/2500)!

Crow was then trapped in a cage being held by the monstrous Lava Golem.

**Typhon:** How do you like it?

**Crow:** Can I return this gift?

**Typhon:** I don't think so, because I now activate the Trap Mask of Restrict! Now you can't tribute monsters! And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Crow:** Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Lava Golem stood as a molten monstrosity as a part of its face melted off and landed on the floor. The lava then burned through the floor, where Nick was dueling Shakocra and almost hit Nick.

**Nick:** Sheez! What the hell!

Nick looks up to see a hole in the roof.

**Nick:** What the hell is going on up there?

Nick then turned his attention back to the duel, where he had All of Justice Thunder Armor (Lv.8 2700/2200), Ally of Justice Catastor (Lv.5 2200/1200) and Ally of Justice Field Marshal (Lv.9 2900/2600) with a face-up DNA Transplant and a face-down card, while Shakocra had Static Experiments Neutron, Proton (Lv.4 1700/400) and Electron (Lv.4 1700/400) and a face-up Static Grid Trap.

**Shakocra (LP 2300):** My move! *draws* I now place Proton, Neutron and Electron in the Spell and Trap Card Zone to Special Summon Static Charge Atom God Particle (Lv.12 0/0)!

An atom was hovering in the air with Static Experiments Proton, Neutron and Electron orbiting around it.

**Shakocra:** When he's summoned, all face-up Traps on the field are destroyed!

Lightning bolts pierced Nick's DNA Transplant and Shakocra's own Static Grid Trap, destroying them.

**Shakocra:** I activate the Spell Card Atom Wall! Now, you cannot attack me unless your monster has 1000 or less original attack power! And that ends my turn!

**Nick (LP 3300):** *draws* I think I got a way to get around your little Spell Card! I now activate my face-down DNA Surgery to change all monsters on the field to Fiend-type monsters! Then I tribute my 3 Fiends to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (Lv.10 4000/4000)!

Nick and Shakocra felt the building shake and then they both looked outside the window. Raviel's face was staring right at them through the wall-sized hallway windows. This massive Sacred Beast seemed to be hanging on the side of the building like King Kong in a movie. The city below looked up and saw the monstrous creature and couldn't contemplate what was going on.

* * *

><p>On the top floor, just outside of Clyde Edwards' office were the two idiots Jason Belling and Jacob Castelo, just standing outside guarding the door.<p>

**Belling:** You hear about the intruder? I hear he's got all one-of-a-kind cards.

**Castelo:** Are you kidding me? What kind of Deck is built like that?

**Belling:** Hell if I know. Probably some- What the hell is that?

Belling and Castelo both looked out the window and saw Raviel's giant claw as it crashed through the glass. They both screamed like little schoolgirls.

**Belling and Castelo:** AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The claw clenched down and his fingers pierced the floor as if it was trying to hold on. Belling and Castelo were now huddling in the corner, scared shitless.

**Belling: **Wh-Wh-What the hell is that? !

**Castelo:** I think it's a giant claw!

**Belling:** … NO SHIT!

While those two morons were scared to death by Raviel's claw, Cyla and May came in and were surprised to see the giant claw in the hallway.

**May:** Whoa, that's big!

**Belling:** Intruders!

**Castelo:** No shit!

**Cyla:** Move aside! We're going through!

**Castelo:** No way! We're already in deep shit for failing three times already! We're not letting you into the boss's room!

**May:** Maybe we should just ask the big claw to knock it down for us.

**Belling:** Or-Or-Or-Or-Or we could just duel!

**Cyla:** *sarcastically* Of course, why would we think we could just simply walk by?

* * *

><p>It was still Nick's turn against Shakocra.<p>

**Nick:** Go, Raviel! Attack!

Raviel reached in, broke the glass and tried to grab the Particle in his hand so he could crush it, but the particle brightly lit up and Raviel was forced to release him.

**Shakocra:** By sending one of the Static Experiments to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!

**Nick:** Damn! I'll end my turn then!

Nick felt something on the side of his face then. It was blood from the cut he received when the glass was broken by Raviel.

**Nick:** *thinks: Did he really break that window? I feel the breeze, but he's a hologram. Holograms can't do real damage.*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Crow was trapped inside Lava Golem's cage with seemingly no way out.<p>

**Crow (LP 3000):** *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield (Lv.2 100/1800)! Then I use the Equip Spell Demotion on Lava Golem to decrease his Level by 2! And then I'll tune Mistral with-

**Typhon:** Not so fast! I activate the Trap Discord! Until my 3rd End Phase, neither of us can Synchro Summon!

**Crow:** Damn it! Well, your Lava Golem still has plenty of attack points, so I'll just deal with you directly!

Lava Golem shot out lava from his mouth, but then Typhon's Firewall activated and stopped the attack.

**Typhon:** Remember that Card Destruction? I discarded a few Pyro-type monsters to fuel my Firewall Trap!

**Crow:** Damn it!

**Typhon:** *draws, pays 500 LP for Firewall* I'll now send *coughs* Blaze Accelerator to the Graveyard to activate Tri-Bla- *cough cough* to activate Tri-Blaze *cough cough hack*

Typhon was having a coughing fit. Typhon coughed into his hands and when he looked in them, he saw that he coughed up his own blood. He quickly wiped it on his sleeve and continued with his turn.

**Typhon (LP 2500):** I activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator and then I send that to the Graveyard to summon Volcanic Doom fire (Lv.8 3000/1800)! And now I wait! My Lava Golem will destroy you slowly and painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick:<strong> Say hello to Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (Lv.10 0/0)!

Uria coiled itself around the tower next to Raviel and stared though the window.

**Nick:** There's 5 Continuous Traps in my Graveyard, so Uria's attack is now at 5000! Now, attack!

Uria breathed a searing flame into the hallway. The vaccuum near the elevator door caused the flame to spread and set the floors below on fire.

**Nick:** Oh shit.

And yet, the attack failed to destroy Shakocra's Particle.

**Shakocra:** You should know by now that I just need to remove one of these Static Experiments to end the Battle Phase. And when I've removed the third, we all get a special surprise.

**Nick:** What surprise is that?

**Shakocra:** When the last Static Experiment is removed, the atom will split and do you know what happens when an atom splits?… Boom!

**Nick:** But that means…

Nick then had several flashbacks… The lava dripping from the ceiling… Raviel breaking the glass and cutting Nick's face… Uria setting the lower floors ablaze… The damage didn't just seem real, the damage was real! If that atom was to explode…

**Nick:** Oh shit!

**Shakocra:** You realize you can't win now, right?

**Nick:** I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Shakocr**a: *draws*

**Nick:** I activate the Trap Sudden Retreat! This forces the turn player to go straight to their End Phase!

**Shakocra:** Fine, I end my turn!

**Nick:** *thinks: We are sitting right on top of an atomic bomb here! I think there's only one way to destroy it without killing everyone here! But I need to play it right!* *draws* I activate Plentiful Bounty to draw more cards! *drew until 6 cards in hand* I activate the Continuous Spells Soul Absorption, Degenerate Circuit and Burden of the Mighty! Then I send them all to the Graveyard to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (Lv.10 4000/4000)! Then I remove Hamon, Uria and Raviel from play in order to summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom (Lv.12 0/0)!

Armityle coiled around the building and held on to the top of the building as its massive tail was wrapped around all the way to the bottom of the building.

**Nick:** I was saving this for my rematch with Kennat, but I guess I can use him on you!

**Shakocra:** You still can't attack! I'll just stop it!

**Nick:** Your card's effect only activates when a monster with 1000 or more original attack points attacks! Armityle's attack points are originally 0, so when he attacks, you can't stop it and when Armityle Attacks, the damage is Delt as 10,000 points!

**Shakocra:** No! You can't-

**Nick: **Attack!

Armityle, with 10,000 attack points, swiped his claw through the building, destroying more of it and swiped the God Particle, sending Shakocra's Life Points to 0. Armityle kept swiping and hit Shakocra, sending him flying out of the back window and fell all the way down the side of the tower. Nick leans out the window and sees him falling, faintly hearing Shakocra's scream.

**Nick:** Ouch.

Armityle disappeared with the conclusion of the duel, but the fires Uria started and turned the building into a towering inferno and the fires were only getting stronger.

**Nick:** Whoopsy.

Nick then hurried toward and up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Crow was still in a tough predicament with Typhon's Lava Golem, Mistal the Silver Shield and 3 face-down cards.<p>

**Typhon:** You last turn, kid! Make it count!

**Crow (LP 2000):** *draws*

More of Lava Golem fell in Crow's cage and he lost 1000 more Life Points.

**Crow (LP 1000):** I activate the Trap Down Burst! This forces all of your Spells and Traps to be Set face-down!

All of Typhon's Trap Cards were set face-down.

**Crow:** Then I activate Delta Crow-Anti Reverse! Since I have a Blackwing, I can destroy all of your face-down Spells and Traps!

Typhon's face-down Traps were all destroyed.

**Crow:** Now I tune Mistral the Silver Shield with Lava Golem to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon (Lv.8 2800/1600)! Then I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame (Lv.4 1800/1200)! And then I activate my last face-down Icarus Attack! I can tribute a Winged-Beast to destroy up to 2 cards on the field!

Shura flew up high and dive-bombed toward Volcanic Doomfire flaming like a meteor and destroyed it.

**Crow:** And now Black-Winged Dragon will attack you directly! Shadow Squall Blast!

Black-Winged Dragon shot a dark whirlwind stream from his mouth at Typhon, reducing his Life Points to 0. The Resulting move caused parts of the wall to collapse and Smoke filled the hallway. It was so thick, Crow couldn't see a thing. Typhon had gone, and the fire was spreading. Crow ran to the stairs, and ran into Nick.

**Crow: **Nick, what's happening here? !

**Nick: **The Tower's on Fire! All the lower floors are an Inferno.

**Crow: **Typhon! He must have set more fire bombs for his escape.

**Nick: **Yeah, right, Typhon…heheh…he-he did it!

**Crow: **Come on we need to hurry!

**Nick: **When do we ever NOT hurry?

The 2 hurrried up the stairs to the top floor and saw the Duel between the girls and Delling and Castello still happening. Belling had lost and was a lump on the floor, Castello had nothing on the field. May had Ying Dragon (Lv.6 2100/2000) and Yang Dragon (Lv.6 2000/2100). And Cyla was in the middle of a synchro summoning.

**Cyla: **I synchro summon SAND DRAGON (Lv.7 2600/800). And it will attack you directly.

The Sand Dragon breathed a breath of Fire witch defeated Costello and made him fall to his knees.

**Cyla: **That's that!

**Nick: **Great, now let's get Alice and get out of here.

The Group Entered the Head office, the room had been knocked around with the chaos. The Desk was flipped over, Papers were everywhere, it simply looked trashed. Alice was tied to a steel Chair, that was knocked over and Clyde Edwards himself was behind the turned over desk holding his head for a hit he took when he hit the floor.

**Alice: **About time You Guys showed up! I was Waiting!

**Crow: **Sorry, They were giving free donuts in the lobby, we couldn't help it.

**Edwards: **Faaaan-tanstic...

Edwards stood up and climbed over the desk. He was wearing a Special dueldisk, with two deck slots and the disk could flip around and have another field on it. It was specially built for 2 on 1 duels. May helped untie Alice and got her to her feet.

**Edwards: **You invade my tower, attack my staff, DESTROY my tower, and barge into my office...well none of you are leaving here ALIVE!

Everyone seemed ready to duel, but Edwards pushed a button and all deactivated.

**Edwards: **I don't think so! If you can't Duel! I'll just have to take your cards. Oh well.

Edwards smirked, but then his door was kicked open again, and the destroyed wall that Raviel's claw destroyed had the sun shining brightly so the man who kicked opened the door was silhouetted. But they could he was wearing a large Jacket trying to be cool.

**?: **Clyde buddy, Thats just unsportsmanlike. Even you need to have summon honor.

**Clyde: **..Y-you!

**?: **Glad to see you remember me.

The man stepped into the room and everyone could see him a lot more clearly.

**Alice: **Who are you?...

The man appeared to be in his late 30's, had crimson red hair, was wearing Sunglasses, and Open Coat with a Red Shirt underneath and jeans. He took off his glasses to reveal his azure blue eyes. On his arm he had a Custom duel disk that was an Azure color and Shaped in the form of a Crescent Moon.

**?: **Asharu Skyler. A Pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Shakocra's Cards<strong>

Static Grid

Trap/Continuous

If you control a monster with "Static" in its name, those monsters cannot be attacked.

Static Charge Atom God Particle

Thunder/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 12/LIGHT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by placing "Static Experiment Proton", "Static Experiment Neutron" and "Static Experiment Electron" on your side of the field to your Spell and Trap Card Zone and equipping those monsters to this card. When this card is attacked, you can send a "Static Experiment" monster equipped to this card to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. When there are no monsters equipped to this card, destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s) to their controller.

Atom Wall

Trap/Continuous

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, only monsters with 1000 or less original ATK can attack.

**Nick's Cards**

Sudden Retreat

Trap

Activate during either player's Draw Phase. That player must end his/her turn.

**May's Cards**

Ying Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 2000)

Level 6/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If you control a face-up "Yang Dragon", negate the effects of your opponent's monsters.

Yang Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 2100)

Level 6/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If you control a face-up "Ying Dragon", negate the effects of your opponent's monsters.

**Cyla's Cards**

Sand Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 800)

Level 7/EARTH

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card during the End Phase.


	35. Chapter 35: Spiritus

*Baxton Tower, New York, New York 12:00 PM LST*

Baxton Tower was falling apart. A major fire was consuming the mid-levels and climbing upward. Damage from the duels had left the top of the tower in shambles. In Clyde Edwards' office, Asharu Skyler had just arrived on the scene.

**Asharu:** Clyde, you still like an ulgy mother****er.

**Edwards:** Skyler, how dare you attack my tower? !

**Asharu:** Hey, I asked nicely, but your goons attacked me and I had to defend myself!

**Alice:** W-Wait, you're Asharu Skyler?

**Asharu:** That's me, and you must be Dorothy's little girl.

**Alice:** Wait, you knew my mother?

**Nick:** Oh, this whole grand meeting is great and all, but maybe we should leave before we're all burned to a crisp!

**Asharu:** We can't yet.

**Nick:** Why not?

**Edwards:** Because I still have this!

Edwards holds out the White Rose Paladin Soul Card.

**Edwards:** This is why you came, isn't it Skyler? ! Well I hate to break it to you, but the card doesn't work! I've done the summoning requirements countless times and it never appeared on the field! That's why I have Miss Knightley here! She's going to tell me how to summon the card!

**Alice:** That's the whole reason you came after me?

**Edwards:** That's it, indeed.

**Asharu:** You dumbass! Only the White Rose Guardian can summon the White Rose Paladin! DUH!

Edwards was speechless and there was an awkward silence in the room. Everything the characters went through because of him could have been avoided had he known that one simple fact.

**Alice:** …

**Crow:** …

**Nick:** …

**Cyla:** …

**May:** …

**Edwards:** …

**Asharu:** Dot, dot, dot.

**Edwards:** No matter! I'm not going to surrender this card! And if I get the chance to take down the former Azure Rose, then so be it!

**Nick:** Former Azure Rose?

**Edwards:** Come, Bianca! Let us take him down!

**Asharu:** o_o ? Who the hell's Bianca?

Edwards prominently raised his arm and showed his Duel Disk, which had a diamond-crusted plating.

**Edwards:** This is Bianca, she's my double-Duel Disk. The only one of her kind I can defeat you with two different decks in one duel!

**Asharu:** Well, that could be problematic. Looks like I need a tag partner. Miss Knightley, would you care to join us?

**Alice:** M-Me?

**Asharu:** Sure, you can beat this guy all by yourself; I'll just give you a hand.

**Edwards:** You can't anyway! I disabled their Duel Disks! There's no way she can duel!

**Asharu:** Are you sure?

Asharu's Deck started to glow a bright blue azure. Then Alice's Duel Disk started to glow that same color and activated.

**Asharu:** Well, there you go.

**Edwards:** Fine, let's just duel!

The three of them readied their Duel Disks.

**Asharu (LP 4000):** Miss Knightley, be careful, the Spirit World's veil is weak here. That

means all damage will be real.

**Alice (LP 4000):** But why is that?

**Edwards (LP 8000):** Enough stalling! I'm going first! *draws* I'll start off by summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (Lv.4 1600/1000) in attack mode and setting one card face-down!

**Asharu:** *draws* Ooh, I'll start off by summoning my favorite, Knight of Aurora Raven (Lv.4 1600/1200)!

Knight of Aurora Raven was a Female warrior who wore a Black tunic, a black mask that covered her mouth. She drew a sword that was curved and it resembled a Crescent moon.

**Asharu:** Now here's a taste of Raven's effect!

Raven swings her chainblade at Edwards' face-down card and sliced it in two.

**Asharu:** Because your face-down is a Trap, it's removed from play for two turns! And when you get it back, its shuffled back to your Deck! And that's my turn right there!

**Edwards:** Well, come on, Bianca! Let's show him what we can do!

The part of Edwards' Duel Disk that contained two decks rotated to the other deck and the section where cards were set or summoned flipped over.

**Edwards:** *draws* And now I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (Lv.3 1200/900)! And then I'll activate not one, but 2 Level Up! Spell Cards! I'll level my Armed Dragon to LV 5 (Lv.5 2400/1700) and Horus to LV 6 (Lv.6 2300/1600)! Now, I'll discard a Monster Card from my hand to activate Armed Dragon's effect! Since it was another Horus LV4, I can destroy your Raven!

Edwards discarded another Horus from his hand and Armed Dragon destroyed Raven with its effect.

**Edwards:** And I'll finish with one more face-down!

**Alice:** *draws* I summon Cheshire Cat (Lv.4 1700/1400) in attack mode!

A pink and purple striped cat with a creepy smile appeared on Alice's side of the field.

**Alice:** Then I equip him with the Equip Spell AD 52! This increases his attack by 700 and once per turn, I can send a card from your hand to the Graveyard, inflict you with 500 points of damage and draw a card! So I now activate AD 52!

Edwards was forced to send one of the cards in his hand to the Graveyard and took 500 points of damage.

**Edwards (LP 7500):** Grr!

**Alice:** *draws* Then I set a card face-down! Then I'll have Cheshire Cat attack your Horus!

**Edwards:** Go, Disarmament Trap! This destroys all Equip Spells on the field!

Cheshire Cat lost its 700 attack power boost and was destroyed by Horus, inflicting Alice with 600 points of damage.

**Alice (LP 3400):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Edwards:** Now that it's the End Phase of the turn Horus destroyed a monster in battle, he levels up to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (Lv.8 3000/1800)!

Horus grew in size and power after destroying Alice's monster.

**Edwards:** *draws* Now both of you are completely defenseless! Now should I choose to attack you individually or one of you with both of my monsters? Hmm, decisions, decisions. I'll think I'll have both of them attack YOU, Skyler!

**May:** But no! He'll lose!

**Asharu:** I Special Summon the Tuner Knight of Aurora Estellise (Lv.2 0/800)!

Knight of Aurora Estellise appeared on the field. She was a lovely young lady with Pink hair and a White Royal dress, The Crescent moon mark was on her dress and fit on rather well.

**Asharu:** When you attack me directly, I can summon her to end the Battle Phase!

**Edwards:** Damn you! Fine, I end my turn!

**Asharu:** *draws* I summon Knight of Aurora Eagle (Lv.4 1700/1500)!

Eagle wore a white tunic and a gold hood with a white mask

**Asharu:** Now I'll tune Knight of Aurora Estellise with Knight of Aurora Eagle to Synchro Summon Knight of Aurora Master Warhawk (Lv.6 2400/1650)!

Amerindian warrior with a crescent moon symbol tattoo on his face appeared on Asharu's side of the field.

**Asharu:** Now that Warhawk's been Synchro Summoned, you take 800 points of damage for each card used to summon him!

Two wolf spirits appeared and attacked Edwards, inflicting him with 1600 points of damage.

**Asharu:** And now Eagle's effect activates! When he's used as Synchro Material for a Knight of Aurora Synchro, I can Special Summon 1 Knight of Aurora from my hand and I choose Knight of Aurora Koon (Lv.5 2000/1600)!

Koon was a warrior clad in gray samurai-like armor with a crescent moon symbol on his shield and a curved short sword.

**Asharu:** And now I'll use Koon's ability! I can remove him from play to summon a Knight of Aurora from my Graveyard! And I'll bring back Knight of Aurora Eagle! Since I now have a Level 4 Knight of Aurora, I can Special Summon the Tuner Knight of Aurora Kendo (Lv.3 800/700)!

Kendo was like a bald man wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a kendo stick.

**Asharu:** Now I'll tune Knight of Aurora Kendo with Knight of Aurora Eagle to Synchro Summon Knight of Aurora Master Lionheart (Lv.7 2600/2500)!

Lionheart wore medieval heavy armor with a red lion painted on the chest and he had a sword as big as he was. His sword had the Crescent Moon mark on it.

**Asharu:** Since I used Eagle for a Synchro Summon again, I can summon another Knight of Aurora from my hand and I pick Knight of Aurora Elric (Lv.3 1500/1200)!

A suit of armor with a crescent moon symbol on the breastplate appeared on Asharu's side of the field.

**Asharu:** Um, seeing as how my hand's a little empty now, I'm going to use Kendo's effect! Since he was used as Synchro Material, I can add a Spell or Trap to my hand! *adds card to hand* And now the effect of Master Lionheart activates! If I used a Knight of Aurora monsters to Synchro Summon him, I can bring Eagle back!

Eagle returned to the field.

**Asharu:** Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Knight of Aurora Elric with Knight of Aurora Eagle to create Knight of Aurora Paladin Steelhawk (Lv.7 2600/2400)!

A different form of Knight of Aurora Eagle wearing Elric's armor appeared on the field.

**Edwards (LP 5900):** Are you done yet? !

**Asharu:** Hey, be patient! This is a very complex strategy! Now I use Steel Hawk's ability! If Knight of Aurora Raven is in the Graveyard, he gains 400 attack points! Now Steel Hawk will attack your Horus!

Steel Hawk charged at Horus with his steel claw, but Horus blasted his black flame at him. However, Steel Hawk was still able to reach Horus, slash him and they were both destroyed.

**Asharu:** Now Lionheart will attack your Armed Dragon!

Lionheart swung his mighty sword and cut Armed Dragon's head off, destroying him and inflicting Edwards with 200 points of damage.

**Asharu:** And now Warhawk will attack you directly!

Warhawk took a spirit axe and threw it at Edwards. Even though the axe landed near his feet, he still took 2400 points of damage.

**Edwards (LP 3300):** Are you trying to make a fool out of me by holding your attack? !

**Asharu:** No, with the Spirit Veil so thin here, the damage is real and that axe would have cut you in half.

**Edwards:** o_o Eep!

**Asharu:** And finally, I'll activate my Trap Lunar Spirit! This allows me to tribute a Knight of Aurora to inflict you with damage equal to its attack points!

Asharu tributes Lionheart to inflict Edwards with 2600 points of damage.

**Asharu:** That ends my turn!

**Alice:** *thinks: Holy crap! That was his whole turn! How long has it been since he drew his card? ! That's unbelievable!*

**Cyla:** I guess he certainly earned his reputation.

**Nick:** What reputation?

**Cyla:** Industrial Illusions Magazine named Asharu Skyler his generation's King of Games.

**Crow:** This guy? Pfft, all he did was a lot of Special Summons! I can do that with my Blackwings!

**May:** Can you take away 70% of your opponent's Life Points in one turn? I didn't think so.

While the peanut gallery kept bickering, Edwards made his move.

**Edwards (LP 700):** *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Armed Dragon LV5! Then I use Level Up! To power him up to Armed Dragon LV7 (Lv.7 2800/1000)! Then I tribute him to summon Armed Dragon LV10 (Lv.10 3000/2000)! Then I activate his effect! I discard a card from my hand to destroy all face-up monsters my opponent controls!

Warhawk was destroyed by Armed Dragon's effect.

**Edwards:** Now attack Asharu directly!

Armed Dragon lunged his claw at Asharu but he lifts up his arm, which got cut by the claw. His jacket was also cut up a bit at the sleeve.

**Asharu (LP 1000)":** Aw man! This was a brand new jacket and I was really attached to it… Oh yeah, I'm bleeding, too.

Asharu looked at his arm and pressed down on the wound.

**Asharu:** Is that the best you've got? 'Cause that ain't gonna be enough! Right, Alison?

**Alice:** *draws* I now summon the Tuner monster Alicia Liddel (Lv.1 500/300)! And then I use her effect to Special Summon Delilah the Royal Spirit (Lv.4 1900/1800)! Then I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted Trap to bring back Cheshire Cat! Then I tune Alicia Lidel with Delilah and Cheshire Cat to Synchro Summon Redd, Bloody Queen of Wonderland (Lv.9 3200/2500)!

An elegant woman wearing a royal-looking red dress and held a red rapier appeared on the field.

**Alice:** When she's Synchro Summoned, I can add Cheshire Cat from my Deck or Graveyard back to my hand! *adds card to hand* Then I activate the Equip Spell Queen's Scepter!

Redd's rapier was replaced with a magical scepter.

**Alice:** This increases her attack power by 1300! Now, attack Armed Dragon!

Redd used the end of the scepter to stab Armed Dragon in the throat, destroying him and reducing Edwards' Life Points to 0. Edwards fell bak word into his chair and sat their.

**Edwards (LP 0): **Well there you go...

**Asharu: **Feel like talking buddy? Cause we got a lot to talk about.

**Nick: **Shouldn't we get outta here? Ya know, BEFORE we Get burned to a crisp? !

**Asharu: **Oh right...the fire...I'll take care of it.

Asharu ran out of the room to...take care of it...I guess...

* * *

><p>Typhon sat in the hallway, just below the smoke, and trapped in the path of the cynical fire.<p>

**Typhon: **It figures...I spend my life as an Arsonist and I'm gonna burn to death...oh well, one more cigarette won't kill me...any faster...

Typhon grabbed his last smoke and put in his mouth, then grabbed his lighter, only his lighter wouldn't like.

**Typhon: **Great!

Typhon tossed his lighter across the ground in frustration. Then something lit up in front of him. His cigarette was lit by a small green flame, when he looked up he saw Raza kneeling down in front of him.

**Raza: **Their ya go. Smoking in a fire. How original.

**Typhon: **Who the hell are you?

**Raza: **Your best friend. I'm gonna take you out of here.

**Typhon: **I don't think so.

**Raza: **A man with your talents shouldn't die here. You can be part of something greater. Like the Umbra.

**Typhon: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Raza: **You have a passion to burn things. Fire is interesting isn't it?

Raza's entire hand was engulfed in his green flame to demonstrate his point.

**Raza: **It's always hungry. Consuming everything in its path until Nothing left remains.

Raza's hand returned to normal.

**Raza: **And you have a passion to burn. Burn everything in your path isn't that want you want? Or would you rather have a cure for your cancer?

**Typhon: **How did you-

**Raza: **Either Way-we can help you...well?

Raza held out his hand, and without a second thought Typhon took his hand and the two disappeared within the green flames.

* * *

><p>Asharu arrived right before the smoke and fire and pulled out a card.<p>

**Asharu: **Alright Aurora! Time to play Fire fighter!

The card started to glow a bright azure color and a small sphere appeared and the fire simply died. The Sphere floated throughout the building and put the fire out. Once the fired was gone the sphere returned to the card and the glow vanished.

**Asharu:** Alright! We Rock!

Asharu then returned to the office and found Edwards Tied to his Chair and the others hanging around him.

**Alice: **How do you like being tied to a chair, Creepy McCreeperson? !

**Nick:** You are gonna pay for all the shit you Put us through!

**Cyla:** Mr. Clyde Edwards, you are hereby charged with Fraud, Theft, Kiddnapping, Attempted murder, and Conspiracy against-

**Edwards: **Save me the B. S. We are all just Pawns in Ringford's little game.

**Asharu: **Ringford? What about the Umbra? Aren't they using him?

**Edwards: **Yes they are. But He knows that, so he's using them.

**Crow: **How so?

**Edwards: **When he formed Team Shadow, he met with the good Commissioner and Promised him world Domination. I was at the Meeting at the time, Raza talked about Gods, and Roses, and the World Tournament-I thought the Man was Bonkers!...Then I saw it for myself...the Soul. His Masked friend played it. The sheer Power...it was amazing.

**Asharu: **Keep goin...

**Edwards: **They Promised Ringford World Domination if he follows their instructions to the letter. And once he's filled his role, they're going to kill him.

**Crow: **No surprise there.

**Edwards: **They plan to open a way to the Spirit world and Once they duel, Ringford will use the opportunity to acquire his own Soul card.

**Asharu: **Anything else you can tell us?

**Edwards: **Yeah, turn on the T.V.

There was a Large Plasma screen T.V. that was knocked off the wall due to all of the chaos. May pushed a button and turned the T.V. on. It still worked.

**T.V.: **-That is up next! And Later Team Rose takes On Team Iron Legend for a chance to duel the #1 Ranked Team Shadow! On the Duel Monsters Network.

**Asharu: **The NDC Duel towers!

**Edwards: **Only 3 more need to be activated. One in Milwaukee, where that duel is taken place. One Washington D.C. Where they plan to have the Final Duel with Team Shadow...

**Nick: **And the 3rd one?

**Edwards: **RIGHT HERE! YOU WERE DUELING INSDIE IT THE WHOLE TIME! AND NOW THIS LAND IS STAINED WITH OUR BLOOD!

SLAP!

Alice Slapped Edwards across the face to shut him up!

**Alice: **So you Planned all of this! You did all this to help those sick bastards with their plans!

**Edwards: **I am a Business Man. I wanted to protect my Business. It was all BUSINESS!

**Alice: **And White Rose Paladin? Did you just steal it to lure all of us here? !

**Edwards: **No...I thought I could use it. I guess it knows our souls aren't compatible.

**Asharu: **I guess that's it. Alright you kids, let's get out of here.

**Alice: **Sector Security can deal with you!

The group turned to leave the office. Asharu picked up the White Rose Paladin and followed them.

**Edwards: **WAIT! There is one more thing you need to know.

The group turned back around toward Edwards.

**Edwards: **The Red Rose. They want the Red Rose!

**Nick: **Kennat? Why?

**Edwards: **Because he's the final piece of the puzzle. They can't enter the Spirit world without him. Because The Red Rose is the only one who can summon the _Spirit Rose._

Nick remembered the Spirit rose. The Rose with the Different colored Petals, the very thing that defeated the Gods that long time ago.

**Nick: **The Spirit Rose? What do they plan to use it for?

**Asharu: **The Spirit Rose. Dorothy told me about that. It's supposed to be central piece of the Rose Guardian's powers and can also act as a key, to doors sealed long ago.

**Edwards: **It's the last piece of the puzzle that's all I know. And Once they have it...they won't need the Roses Anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Asharu's Cards<strong>

Knight of Aurora Raven

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1200)

Level 4/LIGHT

Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect when your opponent Sets a Spell/Trap Card. If it is a Trap Card, it is removed from play. That card returns to the Deck during your opponent's next Standby Phase. If Knight of Aurora Eagle is face up on your field, Increase this cards ATK by 400.

Knight of Aurora Estellise

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 800)

Level 2/LIGHT

When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for a "Knight of Aurora" Synchro Monster, you gain 2000 Life Points. When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase (If you activate this effect, you cannot use the first effect).

Knight of Aurora Eagle

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1500)

Level 4/LIGHT

When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for a "Knight of Aurora" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Knight of Aurora" monster from your hand. If Knight of Aurora Raven is faces up on the field, increase this Monster's ATK by 400.

Knight of Aurora Master Warhawk

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 1650)

Level 6/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent for each Synchro Material Monster used to Synchro Summon this card.

Knight of Aurora Koon

Warrior/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1600)

Level 5/LIGHT

You can remove this face-up card to Special Summon 1"Aurora" monster from your Graveyard.

Knight of Aurora Kendo

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 800 DEF 700)

Level 3/LIGHT

If you control a Level 4 or lower "Knight of Aurora" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for a "Knight of Aurora" Synchro Monster, you can add 1 Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

Knight of Aurora Master Lionheart

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2500)

Level 7/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If a "Knight of Aurora" monster was used as a Synchro Material Monster to Synchro Summon this card, you can Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard (If 2 or more "Knight of Aurora" monsters were used, choose one).

Knight of Aurora Elric

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1200)

Level 3/LIGHT

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during your opponent's End Phase.

Knight of Aurora Paladin Steelhawk

Warrior/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2600 DEF 2400)

Level 7/LIGHT

"Knight of Aurora Eagle" + "Knight of Aurora Elric"

If "Knight of Aurora Raven" is in your Graveyard, this card gains 400 ATK.

Lunar Spirit

Trap

Tribute 1 face-up "Knight of Aurora" monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

**Alice's Cards**

Cheshire Cat

Wonderlanian/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

When this card is summoned, place 1 Imagination Counter on this card for each monster on your field (Max. 6). You can remove 2 Imagination Counters from this card to have this card attack your opponent directly this turn.

AD 52

Spell/Equip

The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. Once per turn, you can select one card in your opponent's hand and send it to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and draw 1 card.

Redd, Bloody Queen of Wonderland

Wonderlanian/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3200 DEF 2500)

Level 9/EARTH

1 "Wonderlanian" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully summoned, you can add 1 "Cheshire Cat" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When a monster is summoned, place 1 Imagination Counter on this card (Max. 4). You can remove 2 Imagination Counters from this card to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When this card declares an attack, you can send all cards in your hand to the Gravyard to halve the ATK of the attack target.

Queen's Scepter

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a "Wonderlanian" monster with "Queen" in its card name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1300. You can send this face-up card equipped to a monster to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Grand Muse Dragon" from your Extra Deck, equip the monster that was equipped with this card to "Grand Muse Dragon" and increase its ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster equipped to it.


	36. Chapter 36: Partes de legenda Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**First thing first, the cards used by Team Iron Legend belong to Zenzak101. With One Problem, I sorta kinda altered the effect of one of the cards (For Story Purposes) I just took away a small power up offered. I hope this is not a problem**

**Anyway Read Review and Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>*Miller Park, Milwaukee Wisconsin, 1:22 P.M. LST*<p>

The baseball park was covered by a Blanket of white snow, since a snowstorm just past and some idiot left the retractable roof open! The whole building was white, except for the 50,000 people crammed into their icy seats. It was freezing! So cold, Jeremy was wearing a Violet and Grey Winter Jacket indoors.

**Jeremy:** Th-th-th-th-this is s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so S-s-s-s-s-s-STUPID! W-w-why isn't there any Heaters in h-h-here!

Makoto hugged Jeremy from behind trying to keep warm. She was wearing a yellow winter jacket with the hood up with the stings pulled so it closed around her face.

**Makoto:** I'm s-s-so c-c-c-cold!

Rita was wearing a fluffy, puffed up winter coat. She was the coldest out of all of them, being a Southern California girl, and when she saw Jeremy and Makoto were comforting each other and got angry.

**Rita:** Derek where is your Dumb ass Brother? !

**Derek:** I don't know...

**Rita:** I swear I am going to kick his a-a-a-a-ass! Man I h-h-h-h-hate this weath-e-e-er!

**Colin:** I LOVE THIS WEATHER! !

Colin was standing outside, in the cold windy air, wearing his normal clothes. He took in a deep breath of the icy air and felt embraced.

**Colin: **There is no better feeling! Well, I better I get inside before I get Frost bite.

Colin went to his team and upon returning, Rita hit him in the arm.

**Rita: **You Jerk! Where did you get off too? ! And why are you Dressed Like That? !

**Colin: **What you don't like it?

**Rita: **NO! I'm going to freeze my tail off here!

**Colin: **It's not that bad. This year has been more tame. Wait till next year when it's below 15 degrees!

**Rita: **BITE ME!

While they talked a guy with silver hair that drapes down over his right eye, the bottom of each lock is a bit of crimson colored hair. He had fiery red eyes. Also has a scar running down his face. He was wearing an open Black Trench Coat, black jeans and a black, armless shirt, black gloves, and a black, spiked necklace.

**Zero: **This is Team Rose? What a letdown.

The Team stopped what they were doing and turned to the mysterious stranger.

**Jeremy: **Who are you?

**Zero: **Call me Zero. I am the Capitan for team Iron Legend and I came to see if your worthy of me being here.

**Colin: **Great…another asshole.

**Zero: **I only duel with the Team for the most important duels. I feel I am wasting my time against you, but we can't risk you getting in the way of Team Shadow. Plus I want you beat quick so they can't see our strategies.

**Makoto: **Why is Team Shadow so Important to you guys?

**Zero: **They are the #1 team in the NDC. Knocking them off will just be another step for me. You see, I'm already ranked 3rd in the world.

**Colin: **Big deal! I beat Jack Atlas in Cairo! And He was Ranked 2nd in the World!

**Zero: **Cairo? I wouldn't have been caught dead in that place. The IDA want's to unite the world through its stupid dueling Tournaments, that's fine, I just want to be the best. As for Atlas, since then he's dropped to 4th place. Right behind me!

**Colin: **Wow really?

**Jeremy: **You think your hot stuff don't you? You're just another selfish Seto Kaiba Wannabe who thinks he's better than everyone else!

**Zero: **Who are you to talk? You use weak Spellcaster cards. Unless you get the proper Combo with them, they are completely worthless.

**Jeremy: **What did you say?

**Zero: **Worthless!

**Makoto: **You're a Meanie!

**Zero: **And what are you? A Back up for a real Duelist? Speaking of which where is Ali Clairoux? If anyone would be a challenge for me, it would be her.

**Derek: **Her sister's getting married, and she's helping plan the wedding. Maids of Honor tend to do that.

**Rita: ***Thinks: $50 says that Krystal's doing all the planning…*

**Zero:** What a shame. I now I have to deal with stupid Spellcasters and a sloppy imitation of a Machine King Deck.

**Colin:** Hey, my deck is not sloppy! And there's no central archetype, it's just a bunch of machines put together!

**Zero:** It's sloppy. The Machines are all random and you use two non-Machine cards. One of them being a Dark Magician Girl, which is nothing more than a cheap, memorabilia from a relationship you failed at.

**Colin:** Hey, watch it.

**Zero:** Why someone like you has the Machine Overlord makes me wonder and pisses me off. You should not have a card that powerful. You are not worthy to have it.

**Colin:** You want it so bad, why don't you just come and take it? !

**Zero:** I plan to. Winner of this duel gets Machine Overlord, sound good?

**Colin:** Sounds great, you mother****er!

Zero smirked and walked away from them.

**Rita:** Colin, you know he just tricked you into giving him Machine Overlord.

**Colin:** I know, he made one big mistake though. He needs to beat me to get Machine Overlord. And just wait until he comes face-to-face with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his private suite over the ball park, Ringford kept pacing in front of the window, looking down at the duel stage in the middle of the baseball diamond. While he did that, Raza was going over their old chess board and made his move. He moved the Knight.<p>

**Raza:** Okay, Bobby, you're move!

**Ringford:** He has to lose today. There's no way he could possibly win today.

**Raza:** Didn't you say that last time? And the time before that? Face I, Bobby, they just can't lose yet.

**Ringford: **They mock me! Every duel, with every card they play, they mock me! Well, I just need to make sure they don't play those cards!

**Raza:** How can you stop them from playing cards? Isn't that the point of the game?

**Ringford:** Maybe a select few…

Raza thought for a moment about what Ringford just said when Necros entered the room.

**Necros:** You summoned me, Raza?

**Raza:** Yeah, you're half-machine, right? I'm got some business to take care of, so I want you to put that hardware to use and record the duel. That way, whoever wins, you can easily dispose of your match-up. And by then, we won't need the Roses anymore, so we can just… you know.

**Necros:** Understood.

Raza then disappeared in his wall of green flames.

**Necros:** You pompous, arrogant mother****er!

**Ringford:** Don't like him much, huh?

**Necros:** I don't give a damn what he wants! I care about me, myself and I, that's it!

**Ringford:** Good to know.

Necros went over to the window and looked out.

**Necros:** So when's this duel supposed to start?

**Ringford:** In a little bit. Team Rose should be getting the bad news right about now. *smirks sinisterly*

* * *

><p><strong>Derek:<strong> WHAT? ! BULLSHIT!

Team Rose was about to get the duel started when they heard Derek's sudden shout. Derek was looking at his cell phone and read a text message.

**Derek:** "To provide fairness for Team Iron Legend, the National Dueling Commission has decided that the following cards owned by Team Rose have been banned from the duel: Machine Overlord, Dragonic Machine King, Jinzo, Spell Canceller, Technopath Magician, Mystical Origin Dragon, Cosmic Origin Dragon, Galactic Magician, the Elemental Mistresses Dharc, Lyna, Eria, Hiita, Aussa and Wynn, Twilit Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Energy Spark Dragon, Thunder Empress Raia and Thunder Emperor Raiden. We appreciate Team Rose's cooperation. Signed, NDC Commissioner Robert James Ringford."

Colin grabbed Derek's cell phone, threw it at the wall and screamed a lot of swear words.

**Jeremy:** Oh crap…!

**Rita:** This is total bullshit! They're just trying to set us up to lose!

**Makoto:** Well, what do we do?

Colin calmed himself and pulled out his Deck.

**Colin:** Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna restructure our Decks, we are going to go out there, and we are going to win.

**Jeremy:** Yeah!

**Makoto:** Yeah, they didn't take out most of our cards, we can still win!

**Rita:** All right.

**Colin:** I just wish Sam was here, I could take back my Cyber Dragons.

**Derek:** Well, you better hurry, the duel starts in 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the stands, Gale, Izumi and Terra of Team Elemistress were waiting for the duel to start when Gale got THE official text message Team Rose just got.<p>

**Gale:** Well, this will make things interesting.

**Izumi:** Can they win without those cards?

**Terra:** They just have to. They're the only ones who can stop the Umbra.

**Gale:** We can only wait and see.

* * *

><p>They heard the Crowed cheer as The Duelists took to the duel stage. Makoto Nagato was dueling against Team Iron Legend's Xavier. Right before they began, a light snow began to fall over the area.<p>

**Makoto:** Aww, it's snowing! How nice.

**Xavier:** Hey, dunce cap, let's get this duel started!

**Makoto:** You meanie!

**Xavier (LP 4000):** Whatever! I'll go first! *draws* I now activate the Field Spell Factory of Myth!

The park around them turned into an ancient factory with old texts written across its various details.

**Xavier:** Then I summon Machina Soldier (Lv.4 1600/1500)! And since I Normal Summoned him, I can Special Summon a Machina from my hand! Now I summon Machina Sniper (Lv.4 1800/800)! Then I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll summon Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100)! And he can attack you directly!

Wattgiraffe charged at Xavier and inflicted him with 1200 points of damage.

**Makoto:** Since Wattgiraffe attacked you directly, you can't activate effects until the end of the turn! So, I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Xavier (LP 2800):** *draws* First, I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and then Machina Sniper will attack your monster!

**Makoto:** I activate the Trap Threatening Roar! This stops you from declaring attack this turn!

**Xavier:** Then I end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* I summon Wattwoodpecker (Lv.3 1000/100)! And then I'll equip him with Wattjustment to negate his effects and increase his power by 800! I'll switch Wattgiraffe to defense mode and then Wattwoodpecker will attack your Machina Sniper!

Wattwoodpecker beated Machina Soldier with his beak and both were destroyed.

**Xavier:** I now activate the Trap Time Machine! When a monster's destroyed in battle, I can bring it back in the same position it was in when destroyed!

A time machine appeared out of nowhere and out of it came Machina Sniper.

**Makoto:** That ends my turn!

**Xavier:** *draws* I now flip over Machina Defender (Lv.4 1200/1800)! And this allows me to add Commander Covington to my hand! *adds card to hand* And now I sacrifice Machina Defender and Machina Soldier to summon Machina Fortress (Lv.7 2500/1600)! And now I can activate the effect of Factory of Myth! Whenever a Machine is sent to the Graveyard, I can remove it from play to add a Myth Counter to the Factory! Since two Machines were just sent to the Graveyard, it gains 2 Myth Counters! And now Machina Sniper will attack your giraffe!

Machina Sniper aimed his gun at Wattgiraffe and shot it, destroying him.

**Xavier:** And now Machina Fortress will attack!

Machina Fortress aimed his cannon at Makoto and fired at her, inflicting her with 2500 points of damage.

**Xavier:** That ends my turn!

**Makoto (LP 1500):** *draws* I activate my face-down card Wattkeeper! This brings back a Level 4 or lower Watt from my Graveyard! I bring back Wattwoodpecker! Then I'll release him to Tribute Summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (Lv.5 2400/1000)! And when he's Tribute Summoned, he can destroy one monster on the field! I choose to destroy Machina Fortress!

A lightning bolt struck Machina Fortress and destroyed him.

**Xavier:** Since you targeted Machina Fortress with a card effect, I can look at your hand and discard a card from it!

Xavier walked over to Makoto, looked at her hand and discarded her Solar Ray Trap. Xavier then returned back to his side of the field.

**Xavier:** And my Factory gains another Myth Counter!

**Makoto:** Now Zaborg will attack your Sniper!

Zaborg became electrified and blasted a stream of electricity at Machina Sniper, destroying him and inflicting Xavier with 600 points of damage.

**Xavier (LP 2200):** And that's the fourth counter!

**Makoto:** I end my turn!

**Xavier:** *draws* I summon another Machina Soldier and with his effect, I Special Summon Machina Defender in defense mode! That ends my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* Zaborg, attack Machina Soldier!

Zaborg attacked Machina Soldier and destroyed him, inflicting Xavier with 800 points of damage.

**Makoto:** That ends my turn!

**Xavier (LP 1400):** That's 5 Counters now! *draws* I now summon Commander Covington (Lv.4 1000/600) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* I now summon the Tuner Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100)!

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Makoto:** And now Wattfox will attack your Commander Covington!

Wattfox charged up with electricity and rammed into Commander Covington, destroying him.

**Makoto:** And now Zaborg will attack your Machina Defender!

Zaborg attacked Machina Defender and destroyed him.

**Makoto:** That ends my turn!

**Xavier:** Factory of Myth now has 7 Myth Counters! *draws* I summon Red Gadget (Lv.4 1300/1500)! Since he's summoned, I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand! *adds card to hand* And now Red Gadget will attack Wattfox!

Red Gadget charged at Wattfox and destroyed him, inflicting Makoto with 500 points of damage.

**Xavier:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto (LP 1000):** *draws* Zaborg, attack Red Gadget!

**Xavier:** I activate the Trap Spellbinding Circle! This stops your monster from attacking mine as long as this remains on the field!

**Makoto:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Xavier:** *draws* I now summon Yellow Gadget (Lv.4 1200/1200)! And he lets me add Green Gadget to my hand! *adds card to hand* That ends my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Wattberyx (Lv.3 300/0)! And then I'll activate the Spell Card Wattkey, which allows all Watts to attack directly this turn! And then I activate the Continuous Spell Wattcine! Whenever a Thunder-type I control inflicts damage, I can add that amount to my Life Points! Now, Wattberyx, attack him directly!

Wattbeyrx swam through the air and gave Xavier a mild electric shock, inflicting him with 300 points of damage and increasing Makoto's Life Points by the same amount.

**Makoto (LP 1300):** And since Wattberyx dealt direct damage, I can discard a random card from your hand!

Makoto went to Xavier's side of the field and was able to discard the Green Gadget he had in his hand. She then went back over to her side of the field.

**Xavier (LP 1100):** Since that's another Machine monster gone to the Graveyard, that's yet another Myth Counter!

**Makoto:** I end my turn!

**Xavier:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field!

A dark vortex appeared and sucked all of their monsters into it.

**Xavier:** And now that my Factory of Myth has 10 Myth Counters, I can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Mythological Fortress Beast" from my hand, Deck or Graveyard! Factory of Myth, Bring Forth the Great Iron Beast of Legend! Awaken, Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan (Lv.12 0/5000)!

A titan-sized, mechanical serpent came out of the ground of the factory. It's body was layered with barred windows, turrets and cannons, including a plasma cannon in its mouth.

**Makoto:** W-What is that?

**Xavier:** One of four powerful beasts that are the pride of Team Iron Legend!

* * *

><p><strong>Necros: <strong>Hot damn! I think I just found my Valentine!

**Ringford:** What? That serpent monstrosity?

**Necros:** That monstrosity equals power! And with enough power, you can do whatever the hell you want!

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier:<strong> Since he doesn't have any attack points, I have to end my turn!

**Makoto: ***draws* I activate the Spell Card Raigeki to destroy your beast!

A massive lightning storm struck Leviathan, but he wasn't destroyed.

**Xavier:** In order to destroy Leviathan, you must destroy him three times in the same turn first!

**Makoto:** Unh! I summon Wattlemur (Lv.2 800/100) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Xavier: ***draws* I now activate Leviathan's effect! Once per turn, he can destroy a monster on your field and inflict you with damage equal to half of its attack points!

Leviathan fired his turrets at Wattlemur and Makoto, destroying Wattlemur and inflicting Makoto with 400 points of damage.

**Xavier:** That ends my turn!

**Makoto (LP 900):** *draws* I activate my face-down Powerful Rebirth Trap to bring back Wattfox with 100 more attack and defense points and an extra Level!

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Makoto:** Then I summon Wattmole (Lv.3 0/100)! And now I tune Wattfox with Wattmole to Synchro Summon Wattchimera (Lv.6 1400/1200)! And now he'll attack you directly!

Wattchimera lunged at Xavier and electrocuted him, reducing his Life Points to 0. The Crowed Cheered like they always cheered when a duel was one. Xavier left the stage and returned to his team.

**Vincent: **Way to go, you did alright.

**Xavier: **Bite me!

**Kane: **Hey, calm down, you did your best.

**Zero: **Vincent, get ready! Once our Mythological Fortresses are all out, they won't win.

Makoto took a Deep breath and looked back at her team. They gave her a Positive look and encouraged her even more. But with 900 life points, no using her best cards, and 3 members of Team Iron Legend left...she knew she had to stall and help her team duel the toughest match of their lives...

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier's Cards<strong>

Factory of Myth

Spell/Field

Each time a Machine-type monster is sent to the Graveyard, you can remove it from play to place 1 Myth Counter on this card. If this card would be destroyed by a card or card effect other than this card, you can remove 1 Myth Counter form this card instead. When this card has 10 Myth Counters, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Mythological Fortress Beast" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 5000)

Level 12/EARTH

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Factory of Myth". Up to three times per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is removed from the field, it is removed from play.


	37. Chapter 37: Partes de legenda Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>In the middle of the desert in Nevada, near the Grand Canyon, Skyler Edge had found Ryan's Duel Runner abandoned near the canyon's edge. He seemed to be on the phone talking with someone.<p>

**Skyler:** Yeah, I found his Runner out in the middle of nowhere… No, he just disappeared… Yeah, I'm gonna keep looking…

Skyler hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Miller Park, the Duel continued on. Makoto had just defeated the first member of Team Iron Legend and was now dueling against Vincent. She had Wattchimera (Lv.6 14001200) and the Continuous Spell Wattcine on the field while Vincent had Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan (Lv.12 0/5000).

**Makoto (LP 2300):** *thinks: Okay, he can't attack on his first turn, so my Life Points are safe. I better at least do something to help Rita when her turn comes up.*

**Vincent (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Scrap Recycler (Lv.3 900/1200)! And when he's summoned, I can send a Machine monster from my Deck to my Graveyard! *sends card to Graveyard* And now I'll use Leviathan's effect to destroy your chimera!

Leviathan Dragon fired its turrets at Wattchimera and Makoto, destroying him and inflicting Makoto with 700 points of damage.

**Vincent:** And now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Wattcine Spell!

A mystical space vortex appeared and destroyed Makoto's Wattcine Spell Card.

**Vincent:** Now I activate MY Factory of Myth!

The field once again turned into the ancient, mythical factory.

**Makoto (LP 1600):** Not again!

**Vincent:** And that ends my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Wattchimera! And then he'll attack you directly!

Wattchimera lunged at Vincent and inflicted him with 1400 points of damage.

**Makoto:** And when Wattchimera deals direct damage, I can place a random card in your hand and place it on top of your Deck!

Makoto walked over to Vincent and sent a card from his hand to the top of his Deck.

**Makoto:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Vincent (LP 2600):** *draws* Now I summon Jinzo-Returner (Lv.3 600/1400)! And while he does have the power to attack you directly, I'll have him attack Wattchimera instead!

Jinzo-Returner charged toward Wattchimera, but its snake tail pierced Jinzo-Returner and destroyed him, inflicting Vincent with 800 points of damage.

**Vincent (LP 1800):** And now Jinzo-Returner's effect activates! Allowing me to summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500) from my Graveyard! Jinzo, attack!

Jinzo shot a laser from his visor and destroyed Wattchimera, inflicting Makoto with 1000 points of damage.

**Vincent:** And now Scrap Recycler will finish you off!

Scrap Recycler rolled toward Makoto and just slapped her with its junk hand, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**Vincent:** Then I'll end my turn by sending Jinzo to the Graveyard to summon Jinzo-Lord (Lv.8 2600/1600)!

The annoying crowd cheered like they always do and Makoto went back to her team.

**Makoto (LP 0):** I'm sorry, guys. I did the best I could.

**Jeremy:** You did great, Makoto.

**Colin:** Eeh, she could have done a little better.

Rita smacked Colin in the back of the head.

**Rita:** You asshole! Anyway, I'm up.

Rita then took the stage, ready to duel against Vincent.

**Vincent (LP 1800):** Now, who are you exactly? I thought Team Rose had experienced duelists, not wannabe rookies.

**Rita (LP 4000):** Oh, you are so dead, asshole! *draws* I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* I now remove my Light Unhappy Maiden and Dark Pitch-Dark Dragon to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! Then I summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! I'll end my turn by placing this card face-down and activating the Continuous Spell The Dark Door! Now we can only attack with one monster this turn!

**Vincent:** A face-down? You should know that face-downs are useless against the Jinzos! *draws* Now I use Leviathan Dragon's effect to destroy Chaos Sorcerer!

Leviathan Dragon fired his turrets at Chaos Sorcerer.

**Rita:** I activate the Quickplay Spell Shadow Shaw! When a Dark monster is targeted by a card effect, I can negate that effect for the turn!

A shadowy barrier appeared in front of Chaos Sorcerer and absorbed the turret shells.

**Vincent:** Fine, I still have an attack though! Jinzo-Lord, attack her Dark Witch!

**Rita:** I activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Sun Shaw! This protects a Light monster from being destroyed in battle this turn and that damage is redcued to 0!

A barrier of radiant light appeared in front of Dunames Dark Witch and stopped Jinzo-Lord's attack.

**Rita:** *mutters: Thank you, Makoto.*

**Vincent:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* Now I release Chaos Sorcerer and Dunames Dark Witch to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (Lv.8 2800/2600)!

**Vincent:** Dark Magician of Chaos?

**Ringford:** Dark Magician of Chaos? !

**Necros:** Hahaha! Looks like one of their good cards slipped your radar!

**Ringford:** She shouldn't have that card! It's not registered to her Deck!

**Necros:** Then it's probably one of her teammates'.

**Rita:** And when he's summoned, I can add a Spell from my Graveyard to my hand! *adds Shadow Shaw to hand* Now, Dark Magician of Chaos will destroy your Jinzo-Lord!

Dark Magician of Chaos blasted a chaotic magic sphere at Jinzo-Lord and destroyed him, inflicting Vicnent with 200 points of damage.

**Vincent (LP 1600):** Factory of Myth now has 3 Counters on it!

**Rita:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Vincent:** *draws* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and switch Scrap Recycler to Defense mode. Then I'll end my turn!

**Rita: ***Thinks: He didn't use his Leviathan's effect! He must know I only have one Shadow Shaw. If he does, he is such a dumbass.* *draws* I'll have Dark Magician of Chaos attack your Scrap Recycler!

Dark Magician of Chaos shot another sphere of chaotic magic at Scrap Recycler and destroyed it.

**Vincent:** I activate the Trap Self-Destruction! When a Machine-type monster is destroyed, I can send cards from either player's Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the destroyed monster, and if I choose my Deck, I can select which cards I want to send! I now send 3 more Machine monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard to activate my Factory! So now my Factory gains 4 Counters, 3 from the monsters I sent and 1 more for Scrap Recycler, totaling now at about 7 Counters!

**Rita:** *thinks: He's trying to summon another one of those Fortress Beasts!* I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Vincent:** *draws* *thinks: I should use Leviathan's effect to take out her Dark Magician of Chaos, but that face-down is probably her Shadow Shaw, that card she brought back from her Graveyard. Gah, I should have used his effect last turn! Oh well, I'll just make my move!* I now release my face-down monster to summon another Jinzo! Then I'll release him to summon another Jinzo-Lord! Then I'll equip him with Machine Conversion Factory to increase his powers by 300 points! Now, attack Dark Magician of Chaos!

Jinzo-Lord blasted a psychic shockwave at Dark Magician of Chaos, destroying him, removing him from play and inflicting Rita with 100 points of damage.

**Vincent:** That ends my turn!

**Jeremy:** Wow, Rita's doing pretty well; she's only lost 100 Life Points so far.

**Colin:** Yeah, I taught her well, didn't I?

**Makoto:** Colin, if you were dueling, you'd be already down to 100 Life Points!

**Jeremy:** Buurn! Nice one, Makoto!

**Makoto:** I've been saving that one, actually.

**Colin:** Great, now there're two of them!

**Jeremy:** Now you know I felt when you met Rita.

**Rita (LP 3900):** Achoo! Is someone talking about me behind my back?

Rita then turned back to her team and they hid behind the bench, to avert her evil glare.

**Rita:** Anyway, it's my move! *draws* I'll summon Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/300) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Vincent:** A Dark Resonator? I see what you're trying to do. Because of Dark Resonator's effect, it can't be destroyed in battle once a turn, and because of your Dark Door, I can only attack once, but I still have my Leviathan and it will use its effect to destroy your Dark Resonator! *draws*

Leviathan fired its turrets at Dark Resonator, but a shadowy wall appeared in front of it and stopped the turret shells.

**Rita:** I use Shadow Shaw to prevent Dark Resonator's destruction! So he's safe for the time being!

**Vincent:** Fine! I'll end my turn!

**Rita:** My move! *draws* I summon Mask of Darkness (Lv.2 900/400)! And now I tune Dark Resonator with Mask of Darkness to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Twilit Knight (Lv.5 2100/1500)! Then I'll equip him with the Equip Spell Mage Power! This increases his attack power for each Spell and Trap I have! There are 3, so he gains an extra 1500 attack points! Now, Twilit Knight, attack Jinzo-Lord!

Twilit Knight unsheathed his sword and used it to cut Jinzo-Lord down, destroying him and inflicting Vincent with 700 points of damage.

**Rita:** That ends my turn!

**Vincent (LP 900):** *draws* Now that my Factory of Myth has 10 Myth Counters, I can send it to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon Mythological Fortress Beast Hydra (Lv.12 3000/3000)!

Out of Vincent's ancient factory came a nine-headed serpent-like creature that looked like it was made out of iron bars, balconies, cannons and turrets.

**Vincent:** You like? It's my own, personal war machine!

**Rita:** Oh please! My boyfriend's got a bigger war machine than that!

**Colin:** You're damn right I do!

**Jeremy:** The way she said that sounded kind of weird.

**Vincent:** You're attacking my pride now, you bitch! First, Leviathan's effect will activate and will destroy your Twilit Knight!

Leviathan fired his turrets at Twilit Knight, destroying him and inflicting Rita with 1800 points of damage.

**Vincent:** And now Hydra will finish you off!

Hydra was about to launch all of its missiles from its mouth when chains suddenly tied all of the heads together.

**Rita (LP 2100):** I just activated my Trap Shadow Spell! This prevents your monster from attacking or switching battle positions and decreases its attack power by 700!

**Vincent:** Crap! I end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Vincent:** *draws* Leviathan, destroy her face-down!

Leviathan fired shells from its turrets and destroyed Rita's face-down Mystical Elf (Lv.4 800/2000), inflicting her with 400 points of damage.

**Vincent: **I'll then set this monster face down in defense mode and one card face down! That end my turn.

**Rita (LP 1700): ***draws* I'll activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand! *draws 6 cards* Now I remove Dunames Dark Witch and Mystical Elf from play to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800)! Then I activate the Spell Frontline Base to summon W-Wing Catapult (Lv.4 1300/1500) from my hand! Then I Normal Summon V-Tiger Jet (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And now I'll remove them from play to form VW-Tiger Catapult (Lv.6 2000/2100)! Then I'll use VW-Tiger Catapult's effect to switch the Battle Position of your Leviathan by discarding a card from my hand! And then I'll have Soul of Purity and Light attack your Leviathan!

Soul of Purity and Light fired a blast of light at Leviathan.

**Vincent:** I activate the Trap Superior Barrier! I equip this card to Leviathan and I take No Battle damage! And because you attacked it I can send this card to the graveyard to Avoid Leviathan's destruction!

The blast of light bounced off of Leviathan and he wasn't destroyed.

**Rita:** I end my turn with one card face-down!

**Vincent:** *draws* I now sacrifice my face-down monster to summon my last Jinzo! Now your Shadow Spell Trap is useless!

Jinzo fired a laser beam at the chains, destroying them and releasing Hydra.

**Vincent:** Then I'll switch Leviathan back into defense mode! Then I'll use his effect to destroy your Tiger Catapult!

Leviathan fired another series of turret shells at Tiger Catapult and destroyed him, inflicting Rita with 1000 points of damage.

**Vincent:** And now Hydra will attack your Soul of Purity and Light!

Hydra charged up the cannons in its nine heads.

**Rita (LP 700):** Not so fast! I activate the Quickplay Spell Shirnk! This halves your monster's original attack power! And in addition to Soul of Purity and Light's ability to decrease the attack of your monsters by 300 during your Battle Phase, Hydra's attack power should now be at 1200!

Soul of Purity and Light shot a radiant blast at Hydra and when it was hit with the blast, the charged cannons in each of Hydra's mouths exploded, inflicting Vincent with 800 points of damage. Rita waved as if to say goodbye to Hydra.

**Rita:** Bye-bye, bad bot!

**Colin:** She got it!

**Makoto:** Those things aren't invincible after all!

The Hydra heads then stuck out of the smoke and they hissed, snarled and seemed pissed off at Rita.

**Rita:** Wh-What the…?

**Colin:** No way!

**Vincent (LP 100):** Yes way! All Mythological Fortress Beasts can negate their own destruction 3 times!

**Jeremy:** So if you destroy it once this turn, you still need to destroy it 3 more to actually destroy it.

**Vincent:** And since I used up my attack this turn, I'll have to end my turn!

**Rita:** *thinks: Damn! Okay, I just need to draw one good card to win this! Hopefully, some of Colin's luck has rubbed off on me.* *draws* I activate Monster Reborn! And I got the perfect card in mind! The one I discarded from the effect of Tiger Catapult! Come back to life, Light and Darkness Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)!

A bright pillar of light rose up behind Rita and the Light and Darkness Dragon rose up as if it was brought back to life.

**Colin:** Light and Darkness Dragon? I forgot she had that.

**Rita:** Light and Darkness Dragon, destroy his Jinzo!

Light and Darkness Dragon fired a silver energy blast at Jinzo, destroying him and reducing Vincent's Life Points to 0.

**Rita (LP 700):** And now that Jinzo's gone, Shadow Spell reactivates!

The chains once again tied Hydra's heads together, preventing it from attacking or switching battle positions and reducing its attack to 2300.

**Vincent (LP 0):** Yeah, yeah, whatever!

Vincent went back to his team while Rita Turned back to her team and gave the Thumbs up. Team Iron Legend didn't like the look of this.

**Xavier: **No way! They're not supposed to be this good.

**Kane: **We knew it would be a tough duel, but that's because we thought Ali Clairoux would be dueling, not their slutty girlfriends.

**Zero: **It doesn't matter!

The other members look to Zero.

**Zero: **They haven't destroyed any of the Fortress Beasts yet and Soon they will be too overwhelmed to be able to stop them.

**Kane: **You're right. Now it's my turn!

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's Cards<strong>

Sun Shaw

Spell/Quickplay

Select one LIGHT monster you control. Until the End Phase, that monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and any battle damage you would take from a battle involving the selected monster is reduced to 0.

**Rita's Cards**

Shadow Shaw

Spell/Quickplay

Select 1 DARK monster you control. Until the End Phase, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Twilit Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Tuner (ATK 2100 DEF 1500)

Level 5/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card can be used as a Synchro Material Monster to Synchro Summon "Twilit Dragon" if the non-Tuner Synchro Material Monster is a Dragon-type monster, ignoring Level conditions. If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster to Synchro Summon "Twilit Dragon", you can equip this card to "Twilit Dragon" as an Equip Card. If this card is equipped to "Twilit Dragon", once per turn, you can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 monster with "Dark Magician" in its card name from your hand or Deck.

**Vincent's Cards**

Self-Destruction

Trap

You can only activate this card when a Machine-type monster is destroyed. Send a number of cards from either player's Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. If you choose to send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, you can choose which cards to send.

Mythological Fortress Beast Hydra

Machine/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 3000)

Level 12/EARTH

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Factory of Myth". Up to three times as long as this card remains on the field, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of this to 1000 until the End Phase to have this card attack three times this turn. Any battle damage your opponent would take from a battle involving this card is reduced to 0. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is removed from the field, it is removed from play.


	38. Chapter 38: Partes De legenda Part 3

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>* Miller Park, Milwaukee, Wisconsin 1:52 PM LST*<p>

Everything looked red. Colin closed his eyes and rubbed them together and when he opened them again, everything appeared to look normal again.

**Colin:** *thinks: What the hell was that?*

On the stage, Rita was ready to continue her duel against Team Iron Legend's Kane. As the duel continued, the snow began to fall a little harder now. Rita had Light and Darkness Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400), Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800), The Dark Door and Shadow Spell tied to Kane's Mythological Fortress Beast Hydra (Lv.12 3000/3000). Kane also had Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan (Lv.12 0/5000) in defense mode.

**Kane (LP 4000):** *thinks: Okay, as long as she has her Light and Darkness Dragon out, I can't activate my Factory of Myth. I gotta think here…*

**Rita (LP 700):** Come on, I don't have all day! It's really cold out here, you know!

**Kane:** *draws* I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon (Lv.4 1700/200) and then I'll activate his effect!

**Rita:** Since you activated an effect, Light and Darkness Dragon negates it and loses 500 points!

Twin-Barrel Dragon was destroyed and Light and Darkness Dragon lost 500 attack and defense points.

**Kane:** And then I activate Pot of Greed!

**Rita:** Light and Darkness Dragon will negate that card, too!

Light and Darkness Dragon once again negated Kane's card and lost 500 more attack and defense points.

**Kane:** That ends my turn!

**Makoto: **Why play those cards like that? They were totally useless.

**Jeremy: **Not necessarily. With every effect negated, Light and Darkness Dragon lost 500 attack and defense points. He's weakening the dragon in order to destroy it with an attack.

**Rita: ***draws* *thinks: Damn, I already used my best combos against the other guy. I almost have nothing left.* I Set one Card Face-down, then switch Soul of Purity and Light into defense mode and end my turn!

**Kane:** *draws* I now activate Limiter Removal!

Light and Darkness Dragon negated Limiter Removal and its attack and defense points were at 1300 and 900 respectively.

**Kane:** Then I summon another Twin-Barrel Dragon! And he'll attack your Light and Darkness Dragon! Even with your Soul of Purity and Light's effect, my dragon still has enough attack points to destroy your dragon!

Twin-Barrel Dragon fired the two cannons on its face and destroyed Light and Darkness Dragon, inflicting Rita with 100 points of damage.

**Kane:** Then I'll activate my Factory of Myth!

For the third time, the stage turned into the ancient factory.

**Kane:** I'll then remove the Twin-Barrel Dragon to place the first Myth Counter on the Factory of Myth! That ends my turn!

**Xavier:** Hey, dude! Use Leviathan's effect! It'll wipe her out!

**Zero:** Kane can do that anytime. Right now, he wants to get as many Myth Counters on it as possible before his next opponent. The sooner he can summon his Mythological Fortress Beast, the sooner we can end this duel.

**Xavier:** Sounds cowardly if you ask me.

**Vincent:** Well, nobody asked you.

**Rita (LP 600):** *draws* *smirks* I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And now that he's summoned, he gains a Spell Counter and 300 attack points! Now Breaker, attack Twin-Barrel Dragon!

Breaker slashed the air and produced a magical slash that sliced Twin-Barrel Dragon in two, inflicting Kane with 200 points of damage.

**Rita:** And now I'll remove Breaker's Spell Counter to destroy your Factory of Myth!

**Kane (LP 3800):** I don't think so I Remove the 1 myth Counter I have on the Factory to Negate it's destruction!

**Rita:** You can do that? !

The Spell counter was removed from Breaker, but the Factory stayed standing.

**Rita: **That ends my turn!

**Kane:** *draws* Now I use Leviathan's effect to destroy your Soul of Purity and Light!

Leviathan fired his turrets at Soul of Purity and Light and destroyed it, reducing Rita's Life Points to 0. Rita then left the stage and returned to her team.

**Rita (LP 0):** How was that? Good enough for you?

**Colin:** Please, I've seen better duelists in preschool.

Rita then elbowed Colin in the face.

**Rita:** Ha! Wanna rephrase that? !

Colin was holding his nose when he got back on his feet.

**Colin:** Make me!

The two stared each other down and Makoto just laughed.

**Jeremy:** If you two are done, I have a duel to win.

Jeremy got his duel disk and Deck together and stepped onto the stage.

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** It's my turn to get things done. *draws* First, I activate the Spell Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to add Buster Blader to my hand. *adds Buster Blader to hand* Then I activate Polymerization to fuse Buster Blader with my Dark Magician to create Dark Paladin (Lv.8 2900/2400).Now, Dark Paladin will attack Hydra.

Dark Paladin stabbed Hydra at the root of all of its necks and inflicted Kane with 600 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** And I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down and summoning Skilled White Magician (Lv.4 1700/1900)

**Kane (LP 3200):** *draws*First, I activate Foolish Burial to send my Barrel Dragon from my Deck to my Graveyard! *sends Barrel Dragon to Graveyard* And now I'll have Leviathan use his effect to destroy your Paladin!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Dark Paladin, but instead of hitting Dark Paladin, Leviathan destroyed a goofy-looking doll.

**Jeremy:** I just activated the Trap Faux Doll Counter. When a Spellcaster would be targeted by a card effect, I can summon a Faux Doll Token (Lv.1 0/0) to take its place.

**Kane: **I'll end my turn with a face-down card and a monster face-down in defense mode!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* And now that I've activated a Spell Card, Skilled White Magician gains a Spell Counter. Then I summon the Tuner Flamvell Magician (Lv.4 1400/200) in defense mode. And now I'll have Dark Paladin attack your Hydra again.

Dark Paladin was about to attack Hydra once again.

**Kane:** I activate the Trap Prideful Roar! I pay 600 Life Points so Hydra gains the same amount plus 300!

Hydra blasted Dark Paladin before he could strike, destroying him and inflicting Jeremy with 300 points of damage.

**Jeremy (LP 3700):** I end my turn by switching Breaker and Skilled White Magician to defense mode.

**Kane (LP 2600):** I now sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Blowback Dragon (Lv.6 2300/1200)! And now I use his effect! I flip a coin 3 times and if 2 of them are heads, I can destroy any card you control!

Kane flips a coin and it lands on heads. The second time he flipped it, it landed on heads again.

**Kane:** Say goodbye to that Shadow Spell!

Blowback Dragon charged the gun in its head and fired it at the hologram of Shadow Spell, destroying it and destroying the chains that tied up Hydra.

**Kane:** And now that Hydra's free, he'll attack Skilled White Magician!

Hydra fired laser cannons from its mouths at Skilled White Magician and destroyed him.

**Kane:** When Hydra attacks and destroys a monster, you take battle damage equal to its attack points!

Some of the debris from the blast hit Jeremy and inflicted him with 1700 points of damage.

**Kane:** You're lucky you still have that Dark Door out! Otherwise you would see this monster's true power in stride! I'll just use Blowback's power next turn to get rid of it!

**Jeremy (LP 2000):** *draws* I summon Magicat (Lv.2 600/500). Then I tune Flamvell Magician with Magicat to Synchro Summon Explosive Magician (Lv.6 2500/1800). Since Magicat was used as Synchro Material for a Spellcaster-type Synchro, I can return a Spell Card from my Graveyard to the top of my Deck. *places Pot of Greed on top of Deck* Now Explosive Magician will attack Blowback Dragon.

Explosive Magician shot an electrified ball at Blowback Dragon and it caused it to explode, destroying it and inflicting Kane with 200 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn with this card face-down.

**Kane (LP 2400): ***Draws* I activate Graceful Charity *Draws 3 cards, Discards 2* Now I activate the spell Magical Recycler. I can discard any card from my hand, then I can add any spell in my graveyard to my hand! However it can only be used 3 times. *Discards card, Adds Spell to his hand* I can't activate it this turn, but I can activate Leviathan's effect! And he'll destroy your Explosive Magician!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Explosive Magician and destroyed him, but Jeremy seemed to have gained Life Points instead of losing them.

**Jeremy (LP 3250):** Thanks to the Trap Rainbow Life, I gain Life Points instead of taking damage.

**Kane:** But Hydra will now attack Breaker!

Hydra fired its cannons at Breaker and destroyed him, and with the effect of Hydra and Rainbow Life Jeremy gained 1600 more Life Points.

**Kane:** And I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 4850):** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards *draws 2 cards* I'll set this card face-down and this card face-down in defense mode.

**Kane:** *draws* I activate Graceful Charity again! *draws and discards* Then I use Magical Recycler again to add it back to my hand! *adds Graceful Charity to hand* And with that move, I can remove my last monsters to give my Factory of Myth 10 Myth Counters!

**Jeremy:** Here it comes.

**Kane:** I now send Factory of Myth to the Graveyard to summon Mythological Fortress Beast Wyvern (Lv.12 3000/3000)!

Out of the ancient factory arose a winged, mechanical dragon made out of iron bars and sheets and outfitted with cannons in its mouth and turrets on its wings.

**Kane:** Now Leviathan will destroy your face-down monster!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Jeremy's face-down monster, Serene Psychic Witch (Lv.3 1400/1200), and destroyed her, inflicting Jeremy with 1400 points of damage.

**Jeremy (LP 3450):** Since Serene Psychic Witch was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can remove a Psychic-type in my Deck with 2000 or less attack points from play and during the next Standby Phase, I can summon it. *removes card from play*

**Kane:** And now Wyvern will attack you directly!

Wyvern flew up high and blasted Jeremy with its cannon, inflicting him with 3000 points of damage.

**Kane:** Since I can only attack once, I have to end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 450):** *draws* And now the Esper Girl (Lv.2 500/300) Tuner I removed from play comes back.

Out of a dimensional portal, Esper Girl appeared.

**Jeremy:** Since she was summoned after being removed from play, I can remove the top card of my Deck from play. *removes top card of Deck from play* Then I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Serene Psychic Witch. Now I tune Esper Girl with Serene Psychic Witch to Synchro Summon Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700). Now that Esper Girl was sent to the Graveyard, I can add that card I removed from play to my hand. *adds card to hand* And what a card it is. I activate the Spell Miracle Synchro Fusion to fuse Magical Android with the Explosive Magician in my Graveyard to create Magical Esper (Lv.10 3400/2500).

In place of Magical Android appeared a strange, glowing humanoid figure.

**Jeremy:** First, my Esper gains the effects of its Fusion Material monsters. Now the other effect is that once per Duel, Esper can attack you directly.

Esepr charged up magical psychic energy in an orb in its hands and threw it at Kane.

**Kane:** I activate the Trap Changing Destiny! This stops your attack and keeps your monster in defense mode! And you can choose one of these effects! You can either inflict me with damage equal to your monster's attack points or increase your Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!

**Jeremy:** I choose to inflict you with damage.

Kane took the damage from Changing Destiny.

**Kane (LP 700):** Phew, that'll buy me another turn.

However, the orb Magical Esper threw still floated toward Kane.

**Jeremy:** I forgot to mention that should Magical Esper's direct attack fail, you take damage equal to half of its attack points.

The orb then blew up in front of Kane and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Jeremy (LP 450):** And now that it's the End Phase, Magical Esper's effect from Magical Android lets me gain 600 Life Points for each Psychic-type I control.

As Kane left the field, a glowing aura appeared around Jeremy to increase his Life Points by 600. Then Kane Returned to his Team, Zero was already heading out to the stage. He was wasting no time and drew his cards.

**Zero (LP 4000): **Let's Go! *Draws* I activate Factory of Myth!

The field turned into the ancient factory again.

**Zero:** Then I activate Card Destruction to send our hands to the Graveyard!

Since Jeremy had no cards in his hand, Zero discarded and drew 4 cards.

**Zero:** And look at that! I activate another Card Destruction!

Zero sends and draws 3 cards.

**Zero:** Then I activate Graceful Charity! *draws 3 cards and discards 2* Then I use Magical Recycler for the last time to add Graceful Charity to my hand!

Zero sent the last monster in his hand to the Graveyard, making for 10 mosnters in his Graveyard.

**Zero:** And now I remove them all from play to place 10 Myth Counters on my Factory of Myth! And now I send Factory of Myth to the Graveyard to summon Mythological Fortress Beast Titan (Lv.12 5000/5000)!

Out of the ruins came a giant creature that reached into Miller Park. It was covered in iron sheets and bars, like the other Mythological Fortress Beasts, only it had no turrets or cannons.

**Jeremy (LP 1050):** Ho-ly shit!

**Zero:** And I'll set one card face-down! And I'll use Leviathan's effect to destroy your monster!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Magical Esper, but it appeared that the attack fazed through it.

**Jeremy:** Magical Esper can't be destroyed by card effects.

**Zero:** Fine, you stubborn bastard! I'll end my turn!

**Makoto:** He seems like such a grouch!

**Colin:** Wouldn't you be? He was expecting to roll right over us. *sighs* I love being a thorn in someone's ass.

**Rita:** -_- Great metaphor, Colin.

**Jeremy:** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. And now Esper's effect increases my Life Points.

**Zero:** How disappointing. *draws* TITAN, FINISH HIM OFF AND DESTROY THAT DAMN ESPER!

Titan charged up a particle beam in his mouth and shot it at Magical Esper. There was a bright light throughout the stage and when everyone's vision was returning to normal, Magical Esper was still on the field and Jeremy's Life Points were reduced to 0.

**Jeremy (LP 0):** I used the Continuous Trap Astral Barrier to make your attack against my Esper go straight to me instead. So my Esper's now safe.

The crowd was going crazy over how the duel was going. It was now between each team's final duelists. Jeremy then returned to the team and Colin had just put his Deck in his Duel Disk.

**Jeremy:** Are you ready?

**Colin:** Please, Jerome, I was born rea- AHHGH!

A sharp pain just struck Colin in his forehead. He held his hand over his right eye and his hand had a very light black aura appear for a brief moment before disappearing.

**Rita:** Colin, are you-

**Colin:** I'm fine! I got a duel to win!

Colin hurried to the stage, leaving his team behind to worry.

**Jeremy: **Did you guys see that?

**Makoto: **What was that?

**Jeremy: **Knossoss. I think he's trying to take over Colin's body. If he can, he might be able to use his Shadow Powers again.

**Makoto: **What? ! Oh, this is so not the time! We need Colin to be Super-badass-Duelist Colin, Not Controlled by Shadows-Evil-Crazy Colin!

**Rita: **Shut Up, you two! Colin is not going to let that Thing Control him! I promise you that!

Colin made it to the Stage and Faced down with Zero.

**Zero: **I'm going to enjoy shutting you up!

**Colin:** Well, get to the Back of the Line! I have 6 Countries full of people who said they'd shut me up. Not one Succeeded.

**Zero: **Well I will be The FIRST!

Colin Kept his Confidence as all 4 Mythical Fortress Beast Stared him down, waiting to destroy him. He felt the Dark Presence of Knossoss trying to get a hold on him and his Best cards were stripped away by Ringford, but none of this affected his resolve!

**Colin: **Let's Duel!

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kane's Cards<strong>

Magical Recycler

Spell/Continuous

Once per turn, you select a Spell Card in your Graveyard and add that card to your hand. You cannot activate that Spell Card the turn you add it to your hand with this effect. After you use this effect for the third time, destroy this card.

Mythological Fortress Beast Wyvern

Machine/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 3000)

Level 12/WIND

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Factory of Myth". Up to three times per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK of this card to have this card attack your opponent directly this turn (this card's ATK becomes its original ATK at the End Phase). Once per turn during your Main Phase 2, you can select a face-up monster your opponent controls and equip that monster to this card (You can equip as many monsters to this card as there are free Spell & Trap Card Zones). If this card is destroyed, it is removed from play.

**Jeremy's Cards**

Magical Esper

Psychic/Fusion/Effect (ATK 3400 DEF 2500)

Level 10/LIGHT

1 Spellcaster-type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-type Synchro Monster

Once per Duel, this card can attack your opponent directly. If you activate this effect, if the attack is negated, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of this card's ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by card effect. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, this card gains the effects of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon this card.

**Zero's Cards**

Mythological Fortress Beast Titan

Machine/Effect (ATK 5000 DEF 5000)

Level 12/EARTH

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card canot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Factory of Myth". Up to three times per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. You can pay 2000 Life Points to summon as many removed from play Machine-type monsters as possible. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack. Once per turn, you can negate a card effect activation or summoning and destroy that card. If this card is destroyed, it is removed from play.


	39. Chapter 39: Partes De legenda Part 4

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Miller Park Baseball park, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, 2:13 P.M.*<p>

The snow was falling heavily in the park now. The thousands of people in the crowd were anxious for the duel to continue. Colin was starting to feel the bitterness of the cold and wished he brought a jacket. Colin had The Dark Door, Astral Barrier and Magical Esper (Lv.10 3400/2500) on his field while Zero had Mythological Fortress Beasts Leviathan (Lv.12 0/5000), Hydra (Lv.12 3000/3000), Wyvern (Lv.12 3000/3000) and Titan (Lv.12 5000/5000) and one card face-down.

**Colin (LP 4000):** *thinks: Okay, this is going to be tough. Right now, that Dark Door Rita left is my best friend. Without it, I'd lose for certain on the next turn. That Astral Barrier is just going to be a waste of a card slot and I have no idea what the hell to do with this Esper. I'd better play this smart.* *draws* I'll just set these two cards face-down and this monster face-down in defense mode!

**Zero (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I'll use Leviathan's effect to destroy your face-down monster!

Leviathan fires its turrets at Colin's face-down Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100) and destroys it, inflicting him with 500 points of damage.

**Zero:** Then I'll skip my Battle Phase!

**Colin (LP 3500):** What? Wasn't expecting that.

**Zero:** Why destroy your Esper when I can use Wyvern's effect! Once per turn, during my Main Phase 2, I can equip a monster you control to Wyvern!

Wyvern picked up Magical Esper from Colin's side of the field and held it in a prison inside of its mechanical body.

**Zero:** That'll end my turn!

**Colin:** Crap! All right, come on! *draws* I'll just set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Zero:** Defense! Defense! Defense! You're pathetic! *draws* Leviathan, destroy his face-down!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Colin's face-down monster, which was Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200), and destroyed it, inflicting him with 400 more points of damage.

**Zero:** And now Titan will attack you directly!

Titan charged up the particle beam in its mouth.

**Colin:** I was hoping you'd attack me! Go, Trap! Mirror Force! This will destroy all of the Mythical Beasts you have in attack mode!

**Zero:** I don't think so! I use Titan's effect! He can negate an effect activation or summon once per turn!

The Mirror Force that surrounded Colin shattered.

**Zero:** Now you lose!

Titan fired its attack at Colin. The beam hit right in front of Colin and when the smoke from the attack cleared, Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600) was there dazed and twitching like a bug from the attack.

**Colin:** Phew, good thing Medic Bot Machine has that effect! I can Special Summon him in defense mode if my opponent declares a direct attack on me!

**Zero:** Are you kidding me? ! Fine! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* First, I'll switch Medic Bot Machine to attack mode! Then I'll summon Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500) in defense mode! Then I'll activate my Trap Mashin Ni! If I control a monster with Defense higher than its Attack on the field, I can Special Summon a Machine from my Deck whose Defense is higher than its attack! So now I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode! And with him out, I can Special Summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) in defense mode! Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and use it to destroy Dark Door!

**Jeremy:** WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? !

**Rita:** ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? !

**Colin:** Geez, guys, you're acting like I never dueled before.

**Zero:** I don't think you have. You do realize that the full force of the Mythological Fortress Beasts will come upon you.

**Colin:** I'll risk it. 'Cause I activate the Spell Control Override! Now all Machines on the field switch their Battle Positions!

Colin's Robotic Knight, Robotic Engineer and Spare Part Machine switched into attack mode while his Medic Bot Machine went back into defense mode. Zero's Leviathan switched into attack mode, while his Titan, Wyvern and Hydra switched into defense mode.

**Colin:** And with your Leviathan in attack mode, I can have my three monsters destroy it!

First, Robotic Engineer used its plasma drill to open a hole inside Leviathan. Robotic Knight then went inside of Leviathan, toward the middle of the beast, and cut it in half with sword. Then Spare Part Machine just shot a nailgun at Leviathan's face and then Leviathan exploded. After all three successful attacks, Leviathan was destroyed.

**Zero:** I activated the Trap Overcoat! This halves the damage I've taken from your attacks.

Because of Overcoat, Zero only lost 1450 Life Points.

**Colin:** Well, now I'll tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700) in defense mode! And that ends my turn!

The sudden destruction of the mighty Leviathan excited the crowd, but it excited Colin's teammates even more.

**Makoto:** He did it! He did it!

**Jeremy:** Yeah, I knew that's what he was planning.

**Makoto:** No, you didn't.

**Jeremy:** Well, if anybody asks, I did.

**Zero (LP 2550):** You destroyed one Mythological Fortress Beast and you feel like you've won the goddamn duel.

**Colin:** Oh, I already have, you just don't know it yet.

**Zero:** I know I will unleash the full force of my Beasts this turn! But first, I activate my face-down Solemn Wishes! Each time I draw, I gain 500 Life Points! *draws* First, I'll switch all of my monsters to attack mode! Then I'll have Hydra attack your Robotic Barrel!

Hydra's nine heads then charged up their cannons and blasted them at Robotic Barrel, destroying it. Debris from the attack hit Colin and inflicted him with 2800 points of damage.

**Zero (LP 3050):** Now I'll move to my second Main Phase! I do this because rather than having you increase your Life Points when Medic Bot Machine is destroyed, I'll take control of him using Wyvern's effect!

Wyvern then picked up Medic Bot Machine and held it in the prison in its body.

**Zero:** That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 1200):** *thinks: Oh ****! I was really counting on Medic Bot Machine! Shit, what can I do? !*

Colin felt the sharp pain in his head and heard Knossoss speak to him.

**Knossoss: **_Let me take control. I can crush this Bug!_

**Colin: ***Thinks: No! I won't let you control me!*

**Knossoss: **_You're in over your Head! What Choices do you have?_

**Colin: **PLENTY! *Draws* *thinks: I need to summon a monster, but anything I summon will be negated and destroyed by that Titan. I really don't wanna waste this Spell Card, but I've really got no choice!* I activate Monster Reborn!

**Zero:** I'll use Titan's effect to negate it!

Monster Reborn was negated and destroyed.

**Colin:** Now I activate Plentiful Bounty. I Draw up to 6 cards then discard them at turns end! *Draws cards* I now send Perfect Machine King to the Graveyard to summon Machine Prince(Lv.5 2000/1000)! When He's Special Summoned I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck, add 1 to my hand and Send the Rest to the graveyard!

Colin took the top 5 cards of his deck, selected 1 and sent the rest to the Graveyard.

**Colin: **Now I summon Jinzo #7 (Lv. 2 500/400)

**Zero: **What do you expect to do with that weak thing?

**Colin: **Well this "weak thing" Saved my ass once before! And He's going to Again! Cause I Equip him with Hidden Tuner! Making him a Tuner Monster Now I'll tune my Lv.2 Jinzo #7 with my Lv.5 Machine Prince to Synchro Summon the Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100)! And now I'll use his effect to draw a random Equip Spell from my Deck and equip him with it! *pulls out card from Deck* And I just drew Hiten Mitsurugi Blade!

Fullmetal Alchemist clapped his hands and turned his metallic right arm into a Japanese sword.

**Colin:** Not only does it increase Fullmetal's attack by 500, but it also allows him to attack up to 3 times!

**Zero:** I see.

**Colin:** Fullmetal Alchemist, destroy that Hydra!

The Hydra heads lunged at Fullmetal, but he dodged each one and cut off each of their heads. Then he went up to the base of Hydra, clapped his hands and put them against Hydra's body, causing him to decompose. The little blonde alchemist gave a smirk for his brilliance.

**Colin:** What a smug little guy. Anyway, I'll end my turn using the Quickplay Spell Emergency Shutdown! This switches all of my Machines to defense mode!

Since Colin had no other moves he could make, he was forced to end his turn and discard the rest of his hand to the graveyard due too plentiful Bounty.

**Zero (LP 2750):** *draws* I Must admit you are clever. I can't use Wyvern to take control of your Alchemist, and with only 2 monsters left on my field, if I attack Your Alchemist would survive. First by destroying its equip spell then by Spare part machine. Good plan.

**Colin: **Thank you. I thought of it right on the fly!

**Zero (LP 3250): **And that's your problem. You live in the moment, you can't win a duel just by coming up with strategies mid-duel. You need to plan.

**Colin: **You sound like Professor Springfield. You're down to your last two Beasts! What can you do?

**Zero: **Well I could start by…ACTIVATING TITAN'S ABILTY! I pay 2000 Life points and I can bring back as Many Removed from Play monsters as Possible!

**Colin: **…oh shit…

The Titan Reached Down into the Stadium and Ripped open a hole in the ground and out of the hole, Leviathan and Hydra Both Reemerged. Colin gulped as these beasts which cost him some good cards returned to the field.

**Colin: **No way…No F***ING WAY! ! !

**Zero (LP 1250):** First, I'll use Leviathan's effect on your Fullmetal Alchemist!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Fullmetal Alchemist, destroying his right arm.

**Zero:** And now I'll attack with Hydra!

Hydra then blasted its cannons at Fullmetal Alchemist, destroying his leg. Then Spare Part Machine replaced the destroyed leg with a makeshift wooden one.

**Zero:** And last, Wyvern will attack!

Wyvern flew up and fired its cannon at Fullmetal Alchemist, destroying him.

**Zero:** And now I'll go straight to my second Main Phase so I can have Wyvern take control of your Spare Part Machine!

Wyvern then picked up Spare Part Machine and held it in the prison in its body.

**Zero: **I end my turn. Now, let's see you pull off those Miracle Comebacks you're so famous for!

Colin starting to doubt he can. The Sharp pain in his head became even more intense. Colin Held his head over his right eye, where the pain was the worst. Knossoss continued to speak to him.

**Knossoss: **_Let me take control! With my powers you will be able to defeat him!_

**Colin: ***Thinks: NO! I won't surrender to you!*

**Knossoss:** _I am not asking to control you! I am Asking to HELP YOU!_

**Colin: ***Thinks: I highly Doubt that!*

**Knossoss: **_I can sense your fear. You are afraid. I get strength from your fear, but I do not wish harm. If you lose here, you lose everything. I am tired of staying in the darkness of your mind, I want to assist you! Help you win!_

**Colin: ***Thinks: Why the sudden change of heart?*

**Knossoss: **_This is your Damn Fault! Ever since I Entered your mind I felt…positive Emotions …Happiness…Friendship…love…It's…refreshing…from all the Fear and Anger I felt for Centuries…If you don't want me to take over, Fine! At least let me assist you!_

**Colin: **…

Zero waited for Colin to begin his move, He saw that he was still holding his head.

**Zero: **You got a headache or something? If you don't make a move, I'll claim you forfeit! I think that's best, but I would rather crush you under the power-

**Colin: **SHUT UP! ! ! !

Colin's right hand started to Glow with a Dark Aura. He lowered his hand from his face, his Right Eye…the Eye Color was red. His left eye remained the same but his other had a Darker Presence to it.

**Zero: **Guu! What The? Your Eye!

The Dark Aura on his right hand went to the Top Card of Colin's Deck. The Top Card shined with a dim whit light.

**Rita: **What's…what's with his eye?

**Jeremy: **I don't know…but it's not evil…

**Rita: **How-?

**Jeremy: **Remember the Feeling Knossoss Filled the air with?

**Rita: **How can I forget?

**Jeremy: **I felt it when Knossoss was able to control him when Pride Sublimium was played. But I don't feel it now. Seems like he's still in control.

Colin Looked around and rubbed his neck.

**Colin: **Sorry about that. Had these stupid headaches all day. I need to get an Advil.

**Zero: ***thinks: He acts like nothing's wrong…is there?...What's going on!

**Colin: **MY MOVE! *Draws* I summon Zero Core (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode!

A dark egg with a laser-sketched 0 on the core appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Zero:** Zero Core?

**Makoto:** Jeremy, have you ever heard of Zero Core?

**Jeremy:** No, I haven't. Rita?

**Rita:** He never showed me that card before…

In the stands, Team Elemistress watched the duel.

**Terra:** That's a card of the Yliaster! How'd he get it?

**Izumi:** I'm more concerned that he's letting Knossoss' powers free.

**Gale:** Let's see how this unfolds.

In Ringford's private box, Ringford was elated by the last card Colin played.

**Ringford:** That's it, I win! I finally beat you, kid! You have no other cards to play!

**Necros:** Do you even know what that Core monster is?

**Ringford:** It doesn't matter! Watch!

**Zero:** I use Titan's effect to negate the summoning of your monster!

Titan blasted Zero Core with its plasma cannon and completely obliterated it. When the smoke cleared, Zero saw Colin smirking.

**Zero:** Why are you smirking?

**Colin:** 'Cause I got a surprise for ya! 'Cause when Zero Core is summoned by a card effect, I get to summon 5 special monsters to the field!

**Zero: **So?

**Colin: **SO! Meet my New Best friend's! First, Zeroth Attack (Lv.1 1500/0).

A large, dark red robotic left arm with three pincer-like fingers, a cannon hole in the palm and a series of submachine guns on the lower wrist with a large blade on the upper wrist appeared on the field.

**Colin:** And then Zeroth Guard (Lv.1 0/1000)!

A large, dark red robotic right arm with three pincer-like fingers with a large, steel circular shield appeared on the field.

**Colin:** Then Zeroth Carrier (Lv.1 800/800)!

A large, dark red cylinder with four crab-like legs that were set apart in a perfect square formation appeared on the field.

**Colin:** Zeroth Top (Lv.1 700/700)!

A large, dark red robotic neck and head with a V-shaped visor appeared on the field.

**Colin:** And finally, Zeroth Infinity (Lv.1 0/0)!

A dark red muscular robotic torso with an infinity symbol in its core appeared on the field.

**Colin:** Combine them all together to create…!

Zeroth Carrier connected to the bottom of Zeroth Infinity, Zeroth Attack to Infinity's left side, Zeroth Guard to Infinity's right and Zeroth Top on top of Infinity, which lit up as soon as it touched the torso. All of the parts combined to form one gigantic monster.

**Colin:** MEKLORD EMPEROR ZEROTH (Lv.1 3000/2500)!

**Zero:** What is that thing?

**Colin:** I just said it! Are you hard of hearing, dumbass? !

**Zero:** No way you can win with that thing.

**Colin:** First, I'll start by activating Infinity's ability! If you have monsters you stole from me, I can get them back!

Infinity opened up and laser-like tentacles went into Wyvern and took Magical Esper, Spare Part Machine and Medic Bot Machine.

**Zero:** No way!

**Colin:** Ah, the "no way"! I love hearing that clichéd word! Now, the problem is I won't be able to use these monsters! So, Spare Part Machine and Medic Bot Machine are sent back to my Deck! As for Esper, it goes back to my Extra Deck!

**Zero:** What was the point of that, then?

**Colin:** My personal honor as a duelist! I don't like anyone stealing my monsters! But here's a fun little fact: Because I retrieved three monsters, the total of half of their attack and defense powers is added to Zeroth! So his attack power becomes 4750! But wait, there's more! Because I returned two monsters to my Main Deck, I can add 1 Zeroth card to my hand! *adds card to hand* Now I release Zeroth Attack and replace him with Zeroth Attack 3 (Lv.3 1800/0)!

Zeroth's left arm vanished and was replaced by an upgraded version of Zeroth Attack.

**Colin:** With 300 more attack points, his attack is now at 5050! And he'll attack your Titan!

Zeroth started its assault at Titan by firing its submachine guns, inflicting Zero with 25 points of damage.

**Zero (LP 1225):** Doesn't matter! You still need to destroy Titan 2 more times to actually destroy him!

**Colin:** That's exactly what I'm going to do! 'Cause my Zeroth Attack 3 allows Zeroth to attack 3 times!

**Zero:** What? !

Zeroth then used the plasma cannon in its palm to attack Titan. The blast caused a hotspot to appear on Titan and then Zeroth used its jets to fly in and stabbed that spot with its blade, causing the metal to crack and Titan to collapse, destroying him and inflicting Zero with a total of 50 points of damage.

**Zero (LP 1175):** My Titan!

**Colin:** Your Titan is removed from the game! And without his effects, when I destroy your beasts, you won't be able to bring them back!

The Audience was getting even more excited. This duel was a great match up and everyone was enjoying it…well, except Ringford.

**Ringford: **What the hell? ! I've never seen that card before!

**Necros:** That's a Meklord. Funny, I thought only the Yliaster had those.

**Ringford:** The NDC does not recognize the Meklords! He's currently breaking the rules and needs to be disqualified!

Ringford was leaving to make a call to get him disqualified, but Necros grabbed him by his arm and Necros' strength started to crush the bones in Ringford's arm.

**Necros:** Guess again, old man! Raza said this duel goes to the very end no matter what! Plus, I wanna see how this Meklord works. After all, I might take it for myself later.

Necros let go of Ringford's arm with a couple of crushed bones and returned his focus to the duel.

**Zero:** *draws* My Titan… Damn you! I activate Leviathan's effect to destroy the main body of your Meklord!

Leviathan fired its turrets at Zeroth.

**Colin:** Whenever the main body of my Meklord is targeted by a card effect, Zeroth Guard allows me to change the target to it, instead! And once per turn, I can negate the destruction of Zeroth Guard!

The turret strike was about to hit Zeroth when he lifted up his right arm and produced an ion shield that blocked the attack.

**Zero:** Rrgh! I now activate Hydra's ability! I can decrease his attack power to 1000 to have him attack three times this turn! And Hydra will first attack your Carrier!

**Colin:** Zeroth Carrier allows me to negate that attack!

Three of Hydra's heads fired their cannons from its mouth at Zeroth, but Zeroth levitated upwards and dodged the attack.

**Zero:** Then he'll attack your Carrier again!

Another three of Hydra's heads fired their cannons at Zeroth's lower body and destroyed it, inflicting Colin with 200 points of damage.

**Zero:** Now my Hydra will attack your Zeroth Top!

The last three of Hydra's heads shot their cannons at Zeroth's head. Colin took 300 points of damage and Zeroth's head started to glow.

**Zero:** Now that your Zeroth just lost 1500 of its attack points from those cards being destroyed, it's attack power is now 1800! More than enough for Wyvern to take it out!

**Colin (LP 700):** I don't think so!

Zeroth's head suddenly exploded like a flashbang. Zero had to cover his eyes because it was so bright.

**Colin:** When Zeroth Top is destroyed, the Battle Phase comes to an end! Plus, I can draw 2 cards! *draws 2 cards*

**Zero:** You're starting to piss me off, pal!

**Colin:** Good!

Zero was a little shaken by Colin's response.

**Zero:** I'll set one card face-down and then I'll activate Emergency Provisions! I send my face-down card, Overcoat and Solemn Wishes to the Graveyard so I can gain 3000 Life Points! That ends my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* Now that I got an open slot, I can summon Zeroth Top 3 (Lv.3 900/900)!

An upgraded version of Zeroth's head attached itself to the torso.

**Colin:** And when Zeroth Top summoned, I can draw 1 card! *draws* And now since I summoned a Zeroth piece, I can Special Summon Zeroth Carrier 4 (Lv.4 1200/1200)!

An upgraded version of Zeroth's legs, with 6 legs instead of 4, appeared and attached itselfto the bottom of the torso.

**Colin:** Then I'll activate the Spell Card Zeroth Assault! For every Zeroth card I have on the field, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls! Since I have 5 pieces, and your beasts need to be destroyed 3 times, I can destroy one of your beasts and severely damage another!

The plasma cannon in the palm of Zeroth's left arm fired at Leviathan and destroyed him. Then Zeroth moved the cannon blast to Hydra, who barely avoided destruction.

**Colin:** Now I'll finally activate the Spell Zero A4! This allows me to tribute Zeroth Attack 3 to summon Zeroth Attack 4 (Lv.4 1900/0)!

Zeroth's left arm was replaced by an upgraded version with a blade that was more Syrian in design and a spike on the left shoulder.

**Colin:** And Zeroth Attack 4 allows Zeroth to attack four times!

With one swipe, Zeroth sliced off all of Hydra's heads with his blade and destroyed him, inflicting Zero with 1000 points of damage. Then Zeroth turned to Wyvern and shot three particle beams at it, destroying it and inflicting Zero with another 3000 points of damage

**Colin:** YEAH! HOW YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH? !

**Zero (LP 675):** I don't! *draws* And I'm gonna CRUSH your Machine!

**Colin:** With what? You're out of your Mythical Fortress Beasts!

**Zero:** Not yet! I have one more! I save it only for the most desperate situations! I haven't used him in ages! Since Leviathan, Hydra, Wyvern and Titan are removed from play, I can Special Summon Mythological Cyber-Tech Deity Zeus (Lv.12 0/0)!

Out of the sky, thunder appeared and down from the clouds appeared like a cybernetic, older middle-aged man that sparked with electricity.

**Colin:** I'm not impressed.

**Zero:** You will be! For each removed from play Machine monster, he gains 500 attack points! There are the 10 I sent for Factory of Myth, but then there are the Mythological Fortress Beasts themselves! That comes to a total of 7000 attack points! AND HE WILL ATTACK YOUR ZEROTH!

**Colin:** I can just use Zeroth Guard to block the attack!

Zeus charges up lightning in his hands and blasts it at Zeroth Guard, which exploded when it was hit and sent Zeroth flying backward. The attack was VERY powerful.

**Zero:** You can upgrade your Meklord as many times as you'd like, but Zeus is all-powerful! In all reincarnations and all stories told, Zeus cannot be defeated! He is the ultimate Mythological Fortress Beast!

Colin looked back at Zeroth, who manages to get back up on its six legs, and Colin smirks.

**Colin:** Can't be beat, huh? I seem to recall a game called God of War III. Didn't end well for him, and it won't end well for him now!

Colin draws from his Deck and without looking, he plays the Spell he just drew.

**Colin:** LIMITER REMOVAL!

All of the Meklord Zeroth parts started to glow with unlimited power and each one had its stats doubled.

**Zero:** Are you kidding me? !

Zeroth Attack 4 had a power of 3800, Zeroth Top 3 had 1800 and Zeroth Carrier 4 had 2400 attack points. The total of their attack points was now 8000, but now that doubled for the entirety of Meklord Emperor Zeroth, resulting in a final total of 16000 attack power. Colin then pointed his fingers at Zeus like a gun and Zeroth charged his plasma cannon.

**Colin:** Blow 'em away.

Colin then pretended to fire his gun-hand and Zeroth blasted THE most powerful attack ever seen and completely annihilated Zeus, reducing Zero's Life Points to 0. It was the biggest explosion since the Atomic Crush. The snow that had fallen into the stadium evaporated, without even turning into water, and caused a fog to surround the area. It was very difficult to see. Ringford looked out of his press box and couldn't believe it.

**Ringford:** How? How? How? ! How? ! HOW? !

**Necros:** How? That giant machine is how.

Ringford punched the glass in his fury. The thick fog was hard to see but he managed to see Colin on the stage. His right eye was still red and his right hand still had that dark aura around it. Ringford also noticed that Meklord Emperor Zeroth was out on the field still. The Meklord was staring at the Private suite just like Colin was and neither of them looked happy. Colin then pointed his finger, like a gun, at Ringford. As he did this, Zeroth began charging up his particle Cannon ready to attack.

**Ringford: **WHAT IS HE DOING? !

**Necros: **Looks like revenge…see ya!

Necros disappeared behind a wall of green flames, leaving Ringford alone to be blasted. Colin was ready to pull the trigger, but then returned his fingers to a fist. As he did, Zeroth powered down his gun, and Colin's Hand and eye returned to normal.

**Colin:** …I'm not like that.

The fog lifted and Colin saw the crows applauding him. The crowd cheered and roared due to the thousands of fans. Colin looked over at Zero, who truly looked beaten. Colin walked over to see how he was.

**Zero:** You've beaten me. Here.

Zero held out his Mythological Fortress Beasts and the Factory of Myth Spell Card.

**Colin:** What's this?

**Zero:** It's only fair. Had I won, I would've taken your Machine Overlord. You've earned them.

**Colin:** Keep 'em.

**Zero:** What?

**Colin:** I don't take people's cards like that. I just don't think it's right. Plus, they're too powerful. It would be too unfair for the other guy.

**Zero:** Too powerful? That Meklord you have seems to be too powerful.

**Colin:** Yeah, well, that one was a gift.

**Zero:** I will never understand you.

**Colin:** Don't worry, you're not alone.

Colin then went back to his team were overly excited. Rita jumped into his arms and kissed him.

**Rita:** Colin that was fantastic!

**Colin: **Ah, shucks, you're making me blush.

**Makoto: **That's a Meklord Card? I've never seen one!

**Jeremy: **Yeah where did you get one? And more importantly, what happened on stage?

**Colin: **What do you mean?

**Jeremy: **Don't be stupid! What did Knossoss do to you?

**Colin: **He…didn't do anything…well he did…it's hard to explain, I'll tell you later. Right now We need to focus. We have one more Challenge.

**Rita: **Team Shadow.

**Colin: **Yeah, we beat them, we beat the Umbra's Plans. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Control Override

Spell

Switch the Battle Positions of all Machine-type monsters on the field.

Hiten Mitsurugi Blade

Spell/Equip

The monster equipped with this card can attack up to three times per turn.

Emergency Shutdown

Spell/Quickplay

Switch all Machine-type monsters you control to Defense Position.

Zero Core

Machine/Effect (ATK 0/DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy every monster on your side of the field. Then Special Summon one of each "Zeroth Infinity", "Zeroth Guard". "Zeroth Attack", "Zeroth Top" and "Zeroth Carrier" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Zeroth Attack

Machine/Effet (ATK 1500 DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card.

Zeroth Attack 3

Machine/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 0)

Level 3/LIGHT

You can Tribute 1 face-up "Zeroth Attack" to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Meklord Emperor Zeroth" can attack three times per turn.

Zeroth Attack 4

Machine/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 0)

Level 4/LIGHT

You can Tribute 1 face-up "Zeroth Attack 3" to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destory this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, "Meklord Emperor Zeroth" can attack four times per turn.

Zeroth Guard

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1000)

Level 1/LIGHT

If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card. Oncer per turn, if a "Zeroth" monster is selected as a target (either an attack or card effect), you can change the target to this card. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by a card effect, it is not destroyed.

Zero A4

Spell

Send 1 "Zeroth Attack" monster you cotnrol to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Zeroth Attack 4" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Zeroth Infinity

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Zero Core". This card's name is treated as "Meklord Emperor Zeroth". When this card is summoned, if your opponent controls a monster you originally controlled, return those cards to the owner's Deck. During the turn this effect is activated, increase the ATK of this card equal to half of the total ATK of the monsters returned to the Deck by this effect.

Zeroth Top

Machine/Effect (ATK 700 DEF 700)

Level 1/LIGHT

If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, end the Battle Phase and draw 2 cards.

Zeroth Top 3

Machine/Effect (ATK 900 DEF 900)

Level 3/LIGHT

You can Tribute a face-up "Zeroth Top" you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, end the Battle Phase, draw 2 cards and discard one card from your hand.

Zeroth Carrier

Machine/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 800)

Level 1/LIGHT

If you do not control a face-up "Meklord Emperor" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate your opponent's attack.

Zeroth Carrier 4

Machine/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 1200)

Level 4/LIGHT

You can Tribute a face-up "Zeroth Carrier 3" you control to Special Summon this card form your hand. Once per turn, selet one monster your opponent controls and that monster cannot attack.

Zeroth Assault

Spell

For each "Zeroth" monster you control, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Zero's Cards**

Overcoat

Trap/Continuous

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, any damage inflcited to your Life Points is halved.

Mythological Cyver-Tech Deity Zeus

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 12/LIGHT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except when you have "Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan", "Mythological Fortress Beast Hydra", "Mythological Fortress Beast Wyvern" and "Mythological Fortress Beast Titan" removed from play. This card gains 500 ATK for each removed from play Machine-type monster. This card is unaffected by card effects. Once per turn, you can send as many cards from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy that number of cards on the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Raza: <strong>A Meklord? !

Raza's voice echoed through the Umbra's lair, after Necros Relayed the news. Marcantus stood with Raza to hear it for himself.

**Necros: **Thats right. "Meklord Emperor Zeroth", he said.

**Raza: **Those Yliaster! DAMN IT! How dare they involve themselves in this? !

**Marcantus: **Calm yourself Raza.

Raza took a deep breath and readjusted his hat.

**Raza: **Sorry, that just caught me by surprise...but...I think we can use this.

**Marcantus: **How so?

**Raza: **Just get the Oscar ready! Because I am going to put on the Performance of a Lifetime!

Raza then disappeared behind his wall of green flames and Necros began to leave the room.

**Necros: **And while, he's doing that... I'll finally take care of My business.

**Marcantus: **NECROS! Don't do anything stupid. We are too close!

Necros just flipped him off and left the Room. Marcantus looked behind at a rather large gate, with a seal on it. The Seal was in the shape of a Rose.

**Marcantus: **We must make our move for the Spirit Rose now...


	40. Chapter 40: The Dragon and The Emperor

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cleveland, Ohio, International Airport 2:37 P.M.*<p>

Jeremy, Makoto and Rita had arrived at the duel runner Garage where there duel runners was at.

**Jeremy: **Right where we left them.

Jeremy petted the Head of his runner like a pet.

**Jeremy: **My first love. Did you miss me?

**Makoto: **Jeremy, you're so weird.

**Rita: **So…how do I move this thing?

Jeremy and Makoto looked over at Rita who was looking over Colin's duel runner without a clue how to work it.

**Jeremy: **If you don't know how, just wake Colin up and have him drive you.

Rita looked back over at Colin who was sitting against the wall, sleeping. He was very tired after his duel with Team Iron Legend and he needed his rest…to0 bad Rita was there.

WHAM!

She kicked him in the head and woke him up.

**Colin: **Ow! What the Hell? !

**Rita: **You need to drive your duel runner! We have to go!

Colin turned over and closed his eyes.

**Colin: **5 more minutes.

**Rita: **No! NOW!

Rita Began to kick him repeatedly with violent, and Reckless Abandon. Jeremy and Makoto just watched and kind of enjoyed Colin's pain.

**Colin: **Fine! Fine! FINE!

Colin got up and walked over to his runner. But as Soon as he did, 2 other runners came into the garage. The runners looked familiar as did the drivers. Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas had arrived at the Area.

**Jeremy: **Yusei! Jack! How have you guys been?

Yusei and Jack looked over without saying a word. Something was off, they looked like they were angry, and Colin even noticed the fury in Yusei's eyes.

**Colin: **Something wrong guys?

**Yusei: **…I am going to ask you this only once Colin…are you Yliaster?

Colin looked surprised at the Question.

**Colin: **Yliaster? I don't know what you're talking about.

**Yusei: **Really? Then where did you get that Meklord?

**Colin: **…Some old guy.

**Yusei: **Cut the Bullshit!

Rita, Jeremy, and Makoto looked confused at what was going on.

**Rita: **Colin? What's he talking about?

**Colin: **…The Yliaster came to me. They wanted to stop Raza so they gave me Meklord Zeroth to do it. Zeroth was actually a Card I designed as a kid, but they somehow brought it to life.

**Jack: **So you do work for the Yliaster!

**Colin: **What's the big deal? They seemed nice…except for that little brat that can't keep his mouth shut.

**Yusei: **That doesn't matter! All I know is That They Now Have Akiza!

**Colin: **What?

_(Flashback)_

_Yusei and Jack were riding their Runners down the streets, hoping to meet up with Team Rose as they got off the Plane._

_**Jack: **__What do you think it means? You know that he played that Meklord?_

_**Yusei: **__I don't know but I want some Answers._

_As they drove by Chains came out of the ground and stopped their runners on a dime. Before they realized what had happened, Raza appeared between them._

_**Raza: **__Yusei! Jackie! Long time no See! How've you been?_

_**Yusei: **__Raza!_

_Yusei Got off of his runner, But Raza jumped back before any other action was taken._

_**Raza: **__Hey calm down! I am not the bad guy here…ok I am, but I've come to extend an Olive Branch. I just want to talk!_

_**Yusei: **__I'm done Talking! Free Akiza NOW!_

_**Raza: **__Would if I could but I can't! You see…oh this is embarrassing…she was taken from us._

_**Yusei: **__What do you mean?_

_**Raza: **__Kidnapped. The Yliaster took her AND more importantly they took the Izayoi deck. Can you imagine what they can do with a deck that Powerful?_

_**Jack: **__Why would they Take Akiza?_

_**Raza: **__…I…may have angered them in an Earlier Chapter and they wanted to get back at me. But I know for a fact that an Yliaster is here in the City!_

_**Yusei: **__Where?_

_**Raza: **__His plane should be landing right about now. You know him already right? That annoying Red Rose, What was his name?...Corinth?...Coleen?...Canterbury?_

_**Jack:**__ Colin?_

_**Raza:**__ That's it!_

_**Jack: **__Forget it! What makes you think we will believe THAT coming from YOU? !_

_**Raza: **__You should have seen all the proof you needed in his Last Duel! He Summoned A Meklord! How else could he get one? Only an Yliaster can Control One!_

_**Jack: **__That doesn't mean we trust you!_

_**Raza: **__I don't Care if you trust me or NOT! The point is that Pretty little Aki was stolen and the Izayoi with her. I don't Care about the Girl but I want those Cards back! If I find her First, I am going to kill her! But I am willing to make a Deal, if you find her and just return the Deck, I will free your friend and I'll leave you alone! That Deck is too important to give up and if the Yliaster have it, then it makes it worse for you than for me!_

_Yusei clenched his fists, Got back on his runner and Rode off and Jack reluctantly followed. Raza Smirked and tipped his hat._

_**Raza: **__And The Oscar goes to…_

_Raza then Disappeared behind his Wall of green flames._

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin: **And you believed Him?

**Yusei: **I don't know what to Believe.

**Colin: **Well I believe you're a fool Yusei.

**Yusei: **What did you day?

**Colin: **A Fool! A FOOL I SAY!

**Yusei: **You sound just like them!

**Colin: **Looks Like I can't convince you with words. I'll just have to pound some sense into you!

**Yusei: **A duel then!

**Colin: **Fine!

Colin hopped on his duel runner as Yusei rode out of the garage and Colin Followed.

**Rita: **COLIN!...Damn it You Idiot!

**Jeremy: **What do you think about this, Jack?

**Jack: **I think they're both being stupid.

**Jeremy:** Agreed.

Colin and Yusei's Runners were on the downtown streets as Speed World 2 became active.

**Yusei (LP 4000) (SC 0):** I'll start! *draws* I'll start by summoning Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lv.2 800/800) in defense mode and setting one card face-down!

**Colin (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And now that he's out, I can Special Summon the Tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! Now I tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! And Dragonic Machine King will attack your Quillbolt Hedgehog with Electrolyte Inferno!

Dragonic Machine King fired a laser from its mouth and destroyed Quillbolt Hedgehog.

**Colin (SC 1):** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Yusei (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can bring back a Level 2 monster from my Graveyard! Welcome back, Quillbolt Hedgehog! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog! From two come one and from one will come great power! I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (Lv.5 2300/1300)! Since I now have a Junk monster on the field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant (Lv.4 1500/1000) from my hand! That ends my turn!

**Colin (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Dragonic Machine King, attack Junk Warrior with Electrolyte Inferno!

**Yusei (SC 3):** I activate the Trap Synchro Reflector! When you select one of my Synchro monsters as an attack target, I can negate the attack and destroy one of your monsters!

The Electrolyte Inferno hit a barrier in front of Junk Warrior and it was reflected toward Dragonic Machine King, destroying it.

**Colin (SC 3):** I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Yusei:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon the Tuner Bri Synchron (Lv.4 1500/1100)! And now I tune him with Junk Servant! From two come one and from one will come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)! Since I used Bri Synchron for a Synchro Summon, Stardust's effects are negated, but he gains 600 attack points until the turn's End Phase! Junk Warrior, attack his face-down monster!

Junk Warrior punched Colin's face-down monster and destroyed his Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200).

**Yusei (SC 4):** Now Stardust Dragon will attack you directly with Cosmic Flare!

**Colin (SC 4):** I don't think so! I activate my face-down Trap Defense Draw! This reduces the damage from this battle to 0 and I can draw a card! *draws*

**Yusei:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Colin:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down! Then I activate Speed World 2! I remove 4 Speed Counters to inflict you with 800 points of damage!

Colin shot a beam from his Runner at Yusei, inflicting him with 800 points of damage.

**Colin (SC 1):** That ends my turn!

**Yusei (LP 3200) (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I remove from play Junk Warrior to Special Summon D.D. Sprite (Lv.1 0/100)! Since I did that, I can bring Junk Warrior back during the next Standby Phase! Then I Normal Summon Sonic Chick (Lv.1 300/300)! Now I tune D.D. Sprite with Sonic Chick to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron (Lv.2 200/1500)! And since he was Synchro Summoned, I can draw a card! *draws* Stardust Dragon, attack his face-down monster with Cosmic Flare!

**Colin (SC 2):** I activate the Trap Negate Attack!

Stardust Dragon's attack dissipated when it hit the barrier.

**Yusei (SC 6): **I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter*

**Yusei (SC 7):** Now that it's the next Standby Phase, Junk Warrior returns to my field!

**Colin (SC 3):** First, I'll start by summoning Cannon Soldier (Lv.4 1400/1300)! Then I'll activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Robotic Engineer! And finally, I'll flip over my face-down Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100)! Now I tune them all together to summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon MACHINE OVERLORD (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The buildings downtown shook and the powerful Machine Overlord came out of the ground, ready to crush his enemies.

**Colin:** Machine Overlord, destroy his Stardust Dragon!

**Yusei:** Before you do that, I'll use Formula Synchron's ability! I can use him to Synchro Summon during your Main Phase! Now I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon! I Accel Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon (Lv.10 3300/2500)!

**Colin:** Then I'll change my target to Junk Warrior!

Machine Overlord delivered a devastating punch to Junk Warrior and destroyed him, inflicting Yusei with 1700 points of damage.

**Colin:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Yusei (LP 1500):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll summon Tricular (Lv.3 300/300) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Colin (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I activate the effect of Speed World 2 to inflict you with 800 points of damage!

Colin's Runner once again inflicted Yusei with 800 points of damage.

**Colin (SC 1):** And now Machine Overlord will attack your Shooting Star Dragon!

**Yusei (LP 700) (SC 9):** I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability to negate your attack!

**Colin:** You can't stop Machine Overlord's attack!

**Yusei:** I know.

**Colin:** Huh?

Shooting Star Dragon vanished from the field.

**Yusei:** That effect still removes Shooting Star Dragon from play, so your Machine Overlord has to attack my defending Tricular!

Machine Overlord just picks up Tricular and crushes it in his hands.

**Yusei:** And now that Tricular's been destroyed, I can summon Bicular (Lv.2 200/200) in defense mode!

**Colin:** Fine! I end my move!

Shooting Star Dragon returned to the field.

**Yusei:** My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* Now I activate Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy your Machine Overlord!

Machine Overlord suddenly exploded and was destroyed.

**Yusei (SC 0):** Now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack him directly with Shooting Star Slam!

Shooting Star Dragon dashed right through Colin's Runner, inflicting him with 3300 points of damage.

**Yusei:** That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 700) (SC 2):** Fine, Yusei! That the way you want it?

The dark aura appeared on his right hand and his right eye turned red, just like last time.

**Colin:** You asked for this! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Zero Core (Lv.1 0/0)! Then I activate my face-down Raigeki Break! I discard my Speed Spell-Cost Down so I can destroy my Zero Core!

A lightning bolt struck Zero Core and destroyed it.

**Colin (SC 3):** Now that he's been destroyed by a card effect, I can summon Zeroth Infinity (Lv.1 0/0), Zeroth Attack (Lv.1 1500/0), Zeroth Guard (Lv.1 0/1000), Zeroth Top (Lv.1 700/700) and Zeroth Carrier (Lv.1 800/800)! And together they create Meklord Emperor Zeroth (Lv.1 3000/2500)!

The pieces combined to form the mighty Meklord Emperor Zeroth. Shooting Star Dragon roared at the Meklord. The Meklord took its stance at shooting at the dragon and they were both preparing themselves for battle. As Colin and Yusei drove deeper downtown, people in apartments and business buildings looked out their windows and saw the exciting duel that normally wouldn't happen in this situation.

**Yusei (SC 1):** So that's your Meklord…

**Colin:** Yeah, and your Shooting Star's gonna get an even better look, 'cause my Meklord is going to absorb it!

**Yusei:** I remove Shooting Star Dragon from play to avoid your Meklord and negate his attack this turn!

**Colin:** All right, but I gotta warn you! My Meklord's got a lot more tricks up his sleeves!

Shooting Star Dragon reappeared next to Yusei's Runner.

**Yusei:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Zeroth!

**Colin (SC 4):** I activate Zeroth Carrier's effect to negate your attack!

Zeroth just lifted itself up into the air, barely avoiding Shooting Star Dragon's attack.

**Yusei (SC 2):** All right, then I'll just discard Level Eater from my hand to summon Quickdraw Synchron (Lv.5 700/1400)! Since I now have a Tuner on the field, I can bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog! Then I'll remove a Level from Shooting Star Dragon to summon Level Eater (Lv.1 600/0) from my Graveyard! Now I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level Eater to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)! And now his ability activates! When Synchro Summoned, for each non-Tuner used for the summoning, he can destroy that many cards on the field!

Junk Destroyer sends a series of shockwaves at Zeroth.

**Colin:** I use Zeroth Guard's effect! Each turn, I can change the target to him and I can negate his destruction if it's a card effect!

**Yusei:** Then I'll just aim for it then!

The shockwaves hit Zeroth's right arm and destroyed it.

**Yusei:** That ends my turn!

**Colin:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: Speed Spell-Pot of Greed, eh? I could use this and win the duel automatically, but I bet he's expecting that.* I activate Speed Spell-Pot of Greed! I pay 4 Speed Counters so I can draw 2 cards! *draws 2 cards* And I'll set two cards face-down! Then I'll use Zeroth's ability to take your Junk Destroyer!

Zeroth Infinity opened up and laser-like tentacles came out that grabbed Junk Destroyer and absorbed him.

**Colin (SC 1):** That ends my turn! *thinks: I got him right where I want him! Next turn, I will declare an attack on his Shooting Star Dragon, then he will use his effect and negate that attack. Then I'll be able to activate my face-down Ring of Destruction. Without his Shooting Star Dragon to negate a card's destruction, I can use it on my own Meklord AND I got my other face-down Speed Spell-Ring of Defense. Once I have 3 Speed Counters, I'll be able to activate this card and I'll be safe from the damage done by Ring of Destruction. That will allow me to win this duel… That's just brutal. Knossoss, why are we even doing this?*

**Knossoss (in Colin's mind):** _I have no flippin' clue! You're the one who started dueling!_

**Colin:** Oh well, it's his move.

**Yusei (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll activate the Speed Spell-Overboost! This increases my Speed Counters by 4, but they're reduced to 1 during the End Phase! *gains 4 Speed Counters* Then I'll activate the Speed Spell-Power Baton! This allows me to send a monster like Earthquake Giant (Lv.5 1600/2100) from my Deck to my Graveyard and increase the attack of my monster! Then I'll activate another Speed Spell, Speed Energy! By removing a Speed Counter, my Shooting Star Dragon's attack power is increased by 200 for each of my Speed Counters! And now I'll activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability! I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and for each Tuner, Shooting Star Dragon can attack that number of times this turn!

Yusei was about to look at the top 5 cards on his deck. Colin waited with intensity hoping luck was on his side. They both drove their Runners down the road and they both had to make a right turn. As soon as they turned, they rode into an Azure Aura energy field. As soon as they hit the azure colored air, both of their Duel runners powered down, shut off and came to a complete stop. The holograms of Shooting Star Dragon and Meklord Emperor Zeroth both disappeared and then the energy field was lifted. With the duel stopped, Colin's right eye regained its normal coloring.

**Yusei: **What happened?

**Colin: **Somebody's screwing with us!

**Asharu: **That was fun to watch and all, but there's a time and place boys.

They both looked over at the sidewalk and saw Asharu Skyler leaning on a light post. Colin couldn't believe his eyes.

**Colin:** You-You're-You are-he's-You-How-When-Where-Why-

**Asharu:** I ask myself those exact same Questions sometimes.

**Crow: **Yusei!

Yusei looked over and saw that Crow had arrived on his runner. He was there with Alice Knightley, Cyla Koury, May Cheng, and Nick Holliland.

**Yusei: **Crow? Where did you get off to?

**Crow: **I had an Adventure. Yeah with Burning Hotels, Skyscraper Battles and Vases breaking over the head.

**Nick: **Colin Kennat. I can't believe you're still that ugly.

**Colin: **Come to pick a fight, Canadian Nickel?

**Nick: **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? !

**Colin: **I CALLED YOU WORTHLESS!

Colin and Nick had a Stare down, and Asharu just stood there shaking his head.

**Asharu: ***Thinks: Kids these days…*

**Alice: **Wait, did you say "Colin Kennat"?

Alice came in between Nick and Colin and looked at Colin.

**Alice: **Did you happen to go to school with Juliet and Isabelle Knightley?

**Colin: **Yeah.

**Alice: **They were my sisters! I'm Alice.

**Colin: **Really? You're the Twins' Sister? They tell all about how awesome I was at Niagara?

**Alice: **Not really. They just told me that you were Pervert from the school who kept harassing them. They said you did that with a lot of girls.

**Rita: **-_- A lot of girls huh?

**Colin: **O_O!

Colin turned around and saw That Jeremy, Makoto and Jack had arrived. And Rita too…not too happy. May saw Jeremy and tackle hugged him.

**May: **^_^ JEREMY! I MISSED YOU MUCH!

**Jeremy: **Uh…yeah you too?

Makoto clenched her fist at the Little Girl attacking her man, while Rita Confronted Colin.

**Rita: **Something you want to tell me Colin?

**Colin: **…No…

Rita then Face-palmed him to release her anger. While Rita was beating on Colin, Crow, Yusei and Jack came back together.

**Crow: **Yusei, Why were you dueling Colin?

**Jack: **We were told that he might have been Yliaster.

**Asharu: **Who would have told you that?

**Yusei: **Raza.

**Asharu: **And you believed him? After all that he has done?

**Yusei: **He said they took Akiza! I didn't want to believe him but-

**Asharu: **I understand. That's how Raza works. He tries to instill hope into someone he wants to manipulate. All he needs to do is play on your emotions and have you doubt yourself for the slightest second. The second he senses any doubt he has you in the palm of his hand.

Everyone had stopped their ridiculous actions and listened to Asharu.

**Asharu: **Raza set this duel to distract all of us. Right now he's going after the Spirit Rose.

**Colin: **The Spirit Rose? Well we're fine then. It's sealed away and only I can summon that rose right? And to do that I need all the roses together so we're fine.

**Asharu: **No we're not. It's true that the Red Rose is the leader, the only one of the guardians who can control the power of the rose, but another Rose guardian can summon it, without needing the others around.

**Colin: **Who?

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: <strong>YAAAAAWwwwnnnn…

Ali was back at Colin's Home on Glenn Kern Island, in the Living Room, with Laura, Marc, and Sam, listening to Krystal Plan Marc and Laura's wedding.

**Krystal: **-is nice, but too expensive. A DJ is cheaper and has better sound quality than a Band, don't you agree?

**Laura: **Oh I see. Good Call Krys!

**Marc: ***Thinks: Kill me now!*

**Sam: **Why am I here? I don't care about this wedding.

**Krystal: **You're here because you're Lazy, and you're going to make yourself useful by relaying all this info to the Rest of the team.

**Sam: **But why-

**Krystal: **I HAVE SPOKEN!

Ding-dong

**Marc: **I'LL get that!

Marc Got up and went to the door to answer it.

**Marc: **Phew, saved by the bel-

Boom!

The Door suddenly got blown back by a Mystic Force and Barely Missed Marc. The Door flew through the back wall and Out of the house. Marcantus Magister Pupa was standing in the doorway in his Heavy Cloak, and his mask which covered all but his eye on his face. Everyone had jumped up at the sudden surprise entrance.

**Marcantus: **I have come for the Spirit Rose.


	41. Chapter 41: The Puppet Master

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Glen Kern island, Colin's House *<p>

The Gaping hole in the front and Back in the house would give anyone pause. But seeing Marcantus standing in front of the house sent a chill through the air. Marc, stood catching his breath after almost being killed by the flying door. Ali got up and grabbed her duel disk she was about to pull out the blade hidden in it, but Marcantus reviled his hand from under his cloak and several strings flew out of his fingers and held Ali's hand in place unable to move.

**Ali: **Damn it!

**Marcantus: **Be lucky that I am not here to exterminate you. I have come for the Spirit rose.

**Ali: **Well we don't have it!

**Marcantus: **Yes you do. You just don't know it.

Marc snuck behind Marcantus, grabbed a wooden chair and hit him in the back with it. The Chair broke apart, but Marcantus seemed unhurt by it.

**Marcantus: **That was unwise boy.

A burst of Energy struck Marc from out of nowhere and he went flying through a window and shattered glass flew everywhere.

**Laura: **MARC!

Marcantus looked over and saw Laura standing in door way to the other room, Krystal and sam were with her.

**Marcantus: **Ah, my puppet, how are you my dear?

**Laura: **Screw you!

Marcantus felt the blood drip from his fingers, so he was forced to realize his control of Ali. He then disappeared and reappeared on the front of the house.

**Marcantus: **I see that I am wasting my time here...I will just return to the town on the opposite end of the island...138 people...I have seen them all and I will personally execute them all.

**Sam: **You wouldn't dare!

**Marcantus: **I would. I don't care about any of them. The Children. The Elderly. The Lonely. They are just a number. A Statistic in a war that dates back longer then you can imagine.

**Sam: **I Don't think so!

Sam gabbed his duel disk and ran out in front of Marcantus and ready the disk for a duel.

**Marcantus: **And who are you? You're not a rose.

**Sam: **No but this is my home, and I won't you threaten it!

**Marcantus: **Noble. But Futile. You wouldn't stand a chance 1 on 1 against me. So...

Marcantus looked over at the others who were on the porch. Laura ran to help the Injuries Marc.

**Laura: **Marc! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?

**Marc: **Erk-Just my Pride.

**Marcantus: **How about you all duel me? I would like 5 on 1, but I don't believe you're fiancee will be in any condition to duel, so 4 on 1 is good enough for me.

**Krystal: ***Thinks: Hes THAT confident? I don't like this.*

Laura helped Marc to the porch, he sat down and handed Laura her duel disk.

**Marc: **Kick his ass!

Laura nodded, took her disk and got ready. Marcantus then looked toward Ali and Krystal.

**Marcantus: **Are you going o join us?

**Ali: **Krystal, what do you think?

**Krystal: **I don't think we have a choice.

The girls reluctantly got their disks and got ready. The 4 duelist's surrounded Marcantus ready to duel.

**Marcantus: **The rules will be as Follows. After each of you make a move, it will be my turn again. Feel free to attack me whenever, you do not have to wait until everyone goes. I'll even let you attack on the first move. I will duel my special way.

Marcantus then removed his robe, and as it fell to the ground around his feet, reviled him wearing Black and Silver Cloth around his body, but reviled that his had 4 arms. His 2 normal ones plus 2 fake doll like arms attached to his abdomen and each arm had a duel disk on it with a deck.

**Krystal: **What the hell?

**Marcantus: **To Compensate for this duel I have a deck for each of my turns. I draw 5 cards for each deck and I can only use them depending on the turn.

**Sam: **Thats crazy.

**Marcantus (LP 4000): **It's Sane. Now, Let's duel! *draws from first Deck* I'll start by summoning the Hectre Shosha (Lv.1 0/0)!

A circular blob with a circle in the center appeared on Marcantus' side of the field.

**Marcantus:** And then I'll set three cards face-down!

**Sam (LP 4000):** I'll make my move next! *draws* Since I don't have a monster and you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then I Normal Summon Machina Sniper (Lv.4 1800/800)! Now, Cyber Dragon will attack your Hect- uh, uh, attack your thing!

Cyber Dragon fired its strident blaze attack at Hectre Shosha and destroyed it.

**Marcantus:** Due to its effect, I take no damage from a battle involving it. I now activate the Crush Card Virus Trap! Since a monster with 1000 or less attack power I control has been destroyed, it destroys all of your monsters with 1500 or more attack power on your field, in your hand and within the top three cards of your Deck!

Cyber Dragon and Machina Sniper rusted to the point of disintegration. Sam looked at the top three cards of his Deck and sent two of them to the Graveyard.

**Sam:** I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Marcantus:** *draws from second Deck* I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and four card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Krystal (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900)! And now all Warriors I control gain 400 attack points! Now, Command Knight will attack your face-down monster!

Command Knight slashed Marcantus' face-down card, which was Needle Worm (Lv.2 750/600), and destroyed it.

**Marcantus:** Since you destroyed my Needle Worm, you must send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard! But I also activate the Trap Poison Amplifier! When an effect that sends cards from the Deck to the Graveyard, the amount discarded are doubled! But wait, I activate another Poison Amplifier!

**Krystal:** Poison Amplifier is a Limited Card! You can only have one in your Deck!

**Marcantus:** I do. I have one in this Deck and one in this Deck. Plus I have one more in this Deck and another one in this Deck. Since I'm dueling with four different Decks, the Limited Cards rule is interpreted very loosely. Now say goodbye to half of your Deck!

Krystal was forced to send 20 of her cards from her Deck to the Graveyard.

**Krystal:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Marcantus:** My turn once more! *draws from third Deck* I'll set three more cards face-down! That will end my turn!

**Ali (LP 4000):** *draws* *thinks: This is not good! Right now, he's got 8 face-down cards that are probably all Traps! How are we supposed to duel against that?*

**Marcantus:** Before you make your move, I activate a Trap! Land Rush! I look at the top 3 cards of your Deck and I take two of them and you take one!

Ali drew three cards from her Deck and showed them to Marcantus.

**Marcantus:** Hmmm... I will take Left Leg of the Forbidden One and Right Arm of the Forbidden One! And you can have Exodia the Forbidden One!

Ali threw the Left Leg and Right Arm cards to Marcantus and adds Exodia to her hand.

**Ali:** I'll just summon Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) in defense mode and set one card face-down!

**Marcantus:** *draws from fourth Deck* I now activate the Spell Cards Card Destruction and Serial Spell! You know what Card Destruction does, but Serial Spell forces me to send all the cards in my hand to the Graveyard to have its effect become the same as a Normal Spell Card I activated! So now you're all forced to send your hands to the Graveyard and draw twice!

Everyone sent their hands to the Graveyard, drew the same amount of cards, sent those to the Graveyard and drew again.

**Marcantus:** And I do believe Miss Skyler has six cards in her Deck.

**Krystal:** Bite me, asshole!

**Marcantus:** Upset because your precious knights are dead and buried? Doesn't matter now, because I'll just continue with my turn. And I'll continue by activating the Spell Card My Brother's Keeper! How it works is I select one card in my Graveyard and I search my opponent's Deck for a monster with the same attack and defense points. If I find that monster, I add it to my hand. If I don't, I discard my entire hand. I think I'll look for a monster with the same stats as Right Arm of the Forbidden One! And that's not all! I now activate another Serial Spell I laid face-down! Now I'l use them both to add your Right Leg and Left Arm of the Forbidden One!

Ali searched her Deck and threw the other two pieces of Exodia to Marcantus.

**Marcantus:** I think I've played around long enough. Now I return all monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck to summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (Lv.10 ?/0)!

**Ali:** Exodius? !

Ali was shocked and surprised at the summoning of this monster. It was unlike anything she's seen in her life. Sam saw this and tried to look resolute.

**Sam:** Don't worry, we'll take that thing down!

**Marcantus:** I'd love to see you try, boy! First, I'll discard my Left Arm of the Forbidden One so Exodius can attack and gains 1000 attack points! Now, attack that little girl directly!

Exodius punched Laura and inflicted her with 1000 points of damage.

**Marcantus:** And that will end my turn!

**Laura (LP 3000):** *draws* I summon Nature Sprite Lilla (Lv.4 1500/1100)! And now Lilla will attack Exodius!

**Marcantus:** I activate the Trap Depth Amulet! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your attack!

**Laura:** I don't think so! Each turn, I can use Lilla's effect to negate a Spell or Trap effect that activates during one of her battles and return it to the owner's hand!

**Marcantus:** I now activate the Trap Undead Retaliation! When you activate a card effect, I can use this to negate the effect and destroy that card!

Lilla was destroyed by the effect of Marcantus' card.

**Marcantus:** And then I can place Undead Retaliation back face-down!

**Laura:** I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Marcantus:** My turn again. *draws from first Deck* First, I'll start by discarding a Normal Monster, Prism Warrior. So Exodius gains 1000 more attack points! And he'll attack you directly, boy!

Exodius attacks Sam and inflicted him with 2000 points of damage.

**Marcantus:** And I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Sam (LP 2000):** You're really starting to piss me off!

**Ali:** Sam, calm down.

**Marcantus:** Yes, Sam. Listen to your babysitter like a good little boy.

Marcantus was intentionally antagonizing Sam. Sam's anger grew and wind starting blowing from below him.

**Marcantus:** Well now, he's a psychic duelist... Interesting.

**Sam:** I'll show you what's interesting, asshole! *draws* I activate Giant Trunade to return all of our Spells and Traps to our hands!

**Marcantus:** I activate Undead Retaliation to negate the effect and place my card back face-down again.

**Sam:** I was hoping you'd do that! Because now I activate Heavy Storm!

A storm hit the island as though it were real. Harsh winds blowing and heavy rain destroyed everyone's Spell and Trap Cards.

**Sam:** Now I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon! Then I'll activate Power Bond to combine it with the two others I have in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (Lv.10 4000/2800)! And thanks to Power Bond, his attack power is doubled! Let's see your Exodius survive this attack! GO, SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE! ! !

Cyber End Dragon fired its Super Strident Blaze at Exodius and the blast completely obliterated him. The blast also engulfed Marcantus as his Life Points dropped to 0. A thick cloud of smoke surrounded where Marcantus was standing.

**Sam:** I got him!

**Laura:** Phew, I thought it was going to be tougher than that.

**Ali:** We're not done.

As the smoke cleared, Marcantus was still standing, but two of his fake arms were blown away.

**Marcantus (LP 0):** Very perceptive, Miss Clairoux. You saw me activate my Spell before I was attacked. The Spell Umbra Magister Pupa.

Marcantus then removed the duel disk from his left arm and drops it on the ground.

**Marcantus:** I think I'll finish this duel with just my actual Deck.

**Sam:** Your Life Points are at 0! You've lost!

**Marcantus:** Foolish child. When you destroyed 5 face-down cards, I was able to activate my Umbra Magister Pupa. Which prevents me from losing the duel because next turn, it will allow me to summon my Soul Card.

**Krystal:** Like the Skull King?

**Marcantus:** Granted, it's not as powerful as the Skull King, but it's still a mighty creature. I had wished not to summon it, such a pain, Exodius was all you should've seen from me. *Sigh* Oh well. It's a shame young Samuel won't be able to try and destroy it like he did my Exodius. I do believe the other effect of your Power Bond now activates.

Sam was hit with 4000 points of damage due to Power Bond's effect and was knocked out of the duel.

**Marcantus:** Now begone!

Marcantus then sent a shockwave from his palm that sent Sam flying and his back hit a tree.

**Marcantus:** Now I do believe it's my turn. *draws* Now, Umbra Magister Pupa activates and I can summon forth Minrathrous (Lv.0 3000/0)!

Suddenly, the sky opened up in a circle right above the duel field and hundreds of strings fell from it. Then a spiritual apparition of a human without a face or real appearance appeared next to Marcantus.

**Marcantus:** Minrathrous, destroy the girl with nothing on the field!

The spiritual apparition shot a beam at Laura and hit her in her shoulder. Laura fell as her Life Points were reduced to 0 and her eyes went black, almost as if the attack killed her.

**Ali:** LAURA!

Ali was about to rush to her sister's side, Minrathrous appeared in front of Ali to block her path.

**Marcantus:** This duel is not yet over. Stay where you are or I swear I will truly kill her.

Ali reluctantly returned to her spot, welling up with rage. She tried to keep a calm mind, but it was difficult and even though she could not see Marcantus' face from under that mask, she could tell that she was smirking.

**Marcantus:** That will do for now. Miss Skyler, your turn.

**Krystal:** *draws*

**Marcantus:** I now activate the effect of Minrathrous! Whenever my opponent draws a card, I roll a dice. Whatever the number it lands on, my opponent must draw that many cards.

Marcantus had a dice magically appeared in his hand and he tossed it. It landed on 6. The strongs above went down to Krystal and drew her cards. Krystal drew five cards, but she could not draw the sixth. She had no more cards in her Deck.

**Krystal:** Oh, no.

**Marcantus:** You lose.

Marcantus then sent a shockwave at Krystal and she landed on the grass.

**Marcantus:** Just you and me now, Miss Clairoux. I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Ali looked around at the field right now. The cards left by the defeated were still out, so she could still use them. This included Krystal's Command Knight and Sam's Cyber End Dragon.

**Ali:** *thinks: I could use Cyber End Dragon to end this duel, but he's probably anticipating that. That's probably what his face-down is for. I need to think.* *draws*

Marcantus rolled another dice and it landed on 4, so the strings forced Ali to draw four cards.

**Ali:** Since Gardna's been on the field during my Draw Phase, I can draw a card! *draws*

Marcantus rolled another dice and it landed on 1, so Ali was forced by the strings to draw another card.

**Ali: **First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!

A mystical space vortex destroyed Marcantus' face-down Magic Cylinders.

**Ali:** Then Cyber End Dragon will attack Minrathrous with Super Strident Blaze!

The attack goes toward the spirit of Minrathrous, but it stopped right before it struck it down.

**Marcantus:** Once per turn, Minrathrous can negate an attack declared on it. And when the attack is negated, the controller of the attacking monster must send cards from their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of that monster.

The strings sent 10 cards from Ali's Deck to the Graveyard.

**Ali:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

Ali was then forced to send four of the cards in her hand to the Graveyard.

**Marcantus:** *draws* *sighs* This is just a waste of my time.

**Ali: **What did you say?

**Marcantus: **Dealing with weaklings with you is such a pain. I can just take what I want. MINRATHROUS!

The strings from the sky grabbed and wrapped around Ali, preventing her from moving at all.

**Ali: **Let me go!

**Marcantus: **Silence! You are in no position to demand anything.

Marcantus walked up to her and grabbed her hand with the White Rose mark on it.

**Marcantus: **Invoco umbra virtutis potiri Rosae albae.

With that chant, a Dark Aura enveloped Ali's entire hand and an incredible pain shot through her body. She didn't scream but the pain was near unbearable.

**Marcantus: **Tenebris devorabit lux. Clavem reserare caeli. In ipsum de Sheh Umbra veneficus, ego usus umbras vocare foras, spiritus surrexit!

As if by magic, the Spirit Rose, the mystical flower with 10 different colored petals appeared out of Ali's hand. Marcantus Took the rose and the Holograms from the duel vanished. Ali then fell to her knees as the pain subsided.

**Marcantus: **I thank you for being so reasonable girl. I sense your other acquaintances nearby, I shall not overstay my welcome.

Marcantus then vanished, leaving Ali where she fell. In her anger, Ali punched the ground realizing she had just been used.

**Ali: **How...How...HOW...

She then covered her face. All of her emotions were flowing at once and she couldn't do anything about. She had always been able to control a duel, but then she just felt helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcantus' Cards<strong>

Hectre Shosha

Fiend/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

The controller of this card does not take any Battle Damage from a battle involving this card.

Poison Amplifier

Trap

When an effect that would send cards from a player's Deck to their Graveyard, the number of cards sent is doubled.

Land Rush

Trap

Look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Add two of those cards to your hand and the last card to your opponent's hand.

My Brother's Keeper

Spell

Select one card in your Graveyard. If your opponent has a card in their Deck with the same ATK and DEF, add that card to your hand. If not, send your entire hand to the Graveyard.

Undead Retaliation

When your opponent activates a card effect, negate the effect and destroy that card. After activation, you can Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Umbra Magister Pupa

Spell

You can only activate this card from your hand when your opponent destroys 5 Set Spell/Trap Cards you control. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon 1 "Minrathrous" from your Extra Deck.

Minrathrous

Fiend/Soul/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 0)

Level 0/DARK

This card cannot be summoned from the Extra Deck except by the effect of "Umbra Magister Pupa". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot lose the Duel. When your opponent draws a card, roll a six-sided die. Your opponent draws that number of cards from his/her Deck. Once per turn, if this attacks or is attacked, negate the attack and send cards from the Deck of the attacking monster's controller equal to the Level of the attacking monster.

**Laura's Cards**

Nature Sprite Lilla

Fairy/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 1100)

Level 4/WIND

Once per turn, if a Spell or Trap Card would activate during a battle involving this card, you can negate the effect and return that card to the owner's hand. If "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, you can negate the activation of card effects and return them to the owner's hand.


	42. Chapter 42: Legacy of the Roses

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to__ us._

**First I want to Address Dantekoala, I appretiacte your Reveiws but I am not taking a character for Seraching for Eden, but Becasue I am A Nice guy I will allow you to submit another charrie for Niagra Falls Academy. I have too much to deal with in that story, but one more charrie won't hurt.**

**Also, to all reveiwers, I drop A BOMB in this story you will never see comeing, so when you reveiw make sure to be descreet and not to revealing about it. K?**

**Also, this is the Longest Chapter I have Ever Wrote, surpassing Shadowed from Duelist of The Roses! Because I rock with every word I write, I find this a HUGE DEAL!**

**Anyway, Please Enjoy and Reveiw. ^^**

* * *

><p>*Glenn Kern Island, Colin's House 11:30 AM LST*<p>

Colin stared outside his house and looked at the gaping hole that was caused by Marcantus' attack.

**Colin:** How much is this gonna cost me?

Colin went inside the house, and never remembered it being this crowded. Rita, Jeremy, Makoto, Laura, and Marc were in his Living Room, Yusei, Jack, Crow, were on the front porch, Nick, Cyla, And Alice were in the office/Computer room, Krystal and May were in the kitchen, Krystal's Father Asharu was in the back of the house, Sam was laid out over the couch, the most banged up out of all of them, and Ali had locked herself away in the guest bedroom.

**Marc:** OUCH! Careful!

Laura was trying to Wrap a bandage around Marc's arm and wasn't too good of a job of it.

**Laura: **Quit crying, you big baby, it's for your own good.

**Marc: **Nah, you're making it worse!

Laura then pouted and then threw the bandages away.

**Laura:** Fine! Walk around with a broken arm forever if you want! See if I care!

With Laura and Marc having a little fight, Cyla had gone over a debriefing with Nick.

**Cyla:** -and that's it, we're done.

**Nick: **About time.

**Cyla: **I'd like to thank you for all your help. We wouldn't have gotten to Edwards without you.

**Nick: **Whatever.

**Alice: **What's your deal? She just offered you a compliment. The Least you can do is say something nice back.

**Nick: **Me? Say something Nice?

**Cyla: **It's alright; I need to take my leave anyway. Thank you again.

Cyla left the room and then the House. As soon as she was gone, Alice hit Nick in the head with a Vase.

Crash!

**Nick: **GAHH-DAMN IT! What the Hell?

**Alice: **You need to be Nicer to People! I shall teach you!

**Nick: **Oh Screw this!

Nick then leaves and goes out the Front of the House, Passing Team 5D's. Alice was quickly on his tail.

**Alice: **Don't you walk away from Me Mister!

**Crow: **Get'em Alice!

The guys laughed as Alice tried to chase Nick, who started running. But then they calmed themselves down.

**Crow:** Damn, I wish I knew about Akiza, guys. I would've been there to help out.

**Jack:** There's no way you would've known, Crow.

**Yusei:** And besides…

Yusei thought back for a moment, back to the Umbra's Lair when he dueled Akiza while she used the Izayoi Deck.

**Yusei:** I don't think you could have made a difference. I don't think there's anything we can do.

Crow then took Yusei, threw him down into a chair and shines a flashlight at him.

**Crow:** Who are you and what have you done with Yusei? ! Answer my questions and the interrogation will be less painful!

**Yusei:** Crow, what are you…

**Crow:** The Yusei I know would never give up or give in! He would fight with every fiber of his being to rescue Akiza from these sicko psychopaths! He wouldn't just say there was nothing we could do; he would find her and bring her back! And me and Jack would stupidly follow because we have nothing better to do!

**Jack:** Well, maybe you don't, Crow.

Crow then turns back to Jack with an angry expression.

**Crow:** I have a job and what do you do all day? !

**Jack:** I refine myself with elegance and culture.

**Crow:** You sit on your ass and drink coffee!

**Yusei:** You're right, Crow.

**Crow:** You're damn right I'm right! He's just a lazy, good-for-nothing-

**Yusei:** No, not that. We got to go get Akiza and I think I know where to start.

**Jack:** Where?

**Yusei:** Wasington. You guys in?

**Crow:** Aren't we always?

**Jack:** You can count on us. Let's get our friend back.

They crossed their arms with each other and take off. Before they did though, Krystal came up to them.

**Krystal:** You guys are leaving already? May and I made lunch for everybody!

Krystal handed each of them a plate of… something.

**Yusei:** Uh… What is this?

**Krystal:** It's a surprise!

**Jack:** Mine's staring back at me.

**Crow:** Uh, this is great, but we're in a hurry. We'll take a rain check.

And the three ran off before Krystal could respond.

* * *

><p>Team 5D's made it to Tinker's garage, where their Duel Runners were being held. They went up to Tinker, who gave them their keys.<p>

**Tinker:** There you go, boys. Hey, next time you're in town, let me have a closer look at your Runners! I wanna see what makes them tick!

Tinker pulls out a blowtorch and lights it up.

**Tinker:** If you know what I mean!

**Yusei:** Um, sure.

**Jack:** The people here are all crazy!

**Nick:** LEAVE ME ALONE, WOMAN! ! !

Nick enters the garage and closes the door behind him. Through the window, you could see Alice try to open it from the other side.

**Nick:** That bitch is crazy!

**Tinker:** Aren't they all, kiddo? Anyway, you three take care!

Team 5D's said goodbye, started their Runners and left. Nick looked around the garage and he saw that Ryan's Duel Runner parked in a spot.

**Nick:** Hey, old man, where's Ryan at? I haven't seen him around.

Tinker was solemnly quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Nick had a feeling, but didn't know what he was going to say.

**Tinker:** Well kid, uh, when they all went off to Vegas to duel, Ryan ran off on his own somewhere. His brother Skyler was there and found his Runner. And they also found reports from the Grand Canyon Park Rangers that they found Ryan's jacket in the Colorado River. They're saying he probably jumped.

Nick felt a huge wash of emotions that he didn't know how to process this.

**Nick:** Wh-Wh-Why why-wh-wh-why would he jump?

**Tinker:** I don't know the full details of what happened, kid. Ryan ran off without telling anybody. And they haven't found his body yet, so I'm not telling the others until there's some closure discovered.

Nick felt his arms get weak and this allowed Alice to break open the door.

**Alice:** I gotcha now! This time I'll… Huh?

Alice looked at Nick and noticed that he was as pale as a ghost.

**Alice:** Hey, Nick, are you all right?

**Nick:** I need to sit down.

Nick just flops down to the ground and leans on the wall. Alice just stood there, not sure how to respond. There was then a knock on the front door and Asharu came on in.

**Asharu:** There you two are. You left so suddenly.

**Alice:** Oh, sorry about that, sir.

**Asharu:** Sir? I hate that. Mr. Skyler will do.

**Alice:** Sorry, Mr. Skyler.

**Asharu:** I'm only kidding! Relax! Anyway, there's something you still need to do, Alice.

**Alice:** What's that?

**Asharu:** You gotta give the White Rose Paladin to the White Rose, remember?

**Alice:** Oh, you're right! Sorry!

Alice then left in a hurry and Asharu looked down at Nick.

**Asharu:** Chill out, kid. It's not as bad as you think.

Nick looked up at him and saw Asharu give him a reassuring smile. Nick was about ready to tell him off because "who the hell is this guy? He doesn't know anything".

**Asharu:** Your friend was the Blue Rose, right? You know, I find it interesting how fast they can heal wounds, even incredibly fatal ones.

Asharu then left without another word and Nick was dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Alice had returned back to the house and found everyone trying to eat the lunch Krystal and May prepared. She bypassed all of them and went upstairs, but she could hear all the moans of agony from the Lunch of Death. She then founded the closed door to the Guest room Ali was in and Knocked on the door.<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock.

**Ali: **I said no! I don't want anything to eat, Krystal!

**Alice: **Ali Clairoux?

There was a moment of Silence, then Ali unlocked the door and opened it a little so Alice could see her.

**Ali:** Who are you?

**Alice:** I'm Alice Knightley. I work for Industrial Illusions. You are the White Rose, right?

**Ali:** So?

Alice wasn't prepared for Ali's sad and somewhat cold response.

**Alice:** Oh, w-w-well I nee-I nee-I need to give you this.

Alice held out the White Rose Paladin card and Ali just stared at it for a moment.

**Ali:** That's a Soul Card.

**Alice:** Uh, yes. It will only be summoned when the White Rose summons it. It's a very powerful card, it will really help-

**Ali:** No.

Ali then closes the door on her. Alice was surprised by that reaction, but she didn't know how to respond, so she just went back downstairs and found Asharu sitting at the bottom of those stairs.

**Alice:** She didn't take it.

**Asharu:** I see. Well that's her choice.

**Alice: **What do you mean?

**Asharu: **White Rose Paladin is a reflection of Ali's soul. If she is unwilling to take it, then the card will be useless to her. You get what I'm saying?

**Alice: **Not Really.

**Asharu: **Well you're still pretty Naïve kid. You'll learn.

While Asharu Talked with Alice, Colin was in the Living room sitting on the Chair Backwards staring down where Asharu was.

**Colin: **Staaaarrree…

Rita looked and Sat Next to him, sitting the right way, and looked a bit concerned.

**Rita: **Colin? Is there something wrong?

**Colin: **He's in my House…he's in my house, talking with my friends, MY Childhood hero is here...And I can't work up the nerve to duel him T_T

Colin then sat back into the chair all teary eyed. Rita then patted him on the head.

**Rita: **Poor boy…

**Jeremy: **HAHAHA! The mighty Colin is too scared? ! Really? ! Oh I thought I would never see the day! I need to take a Picture.

Jeremy reached for a Camera but Colin Snapped up and Ran Up to him and Started to yell in his face.

**Colin: **I'M NOT SCARED, YOU DUMBASS! I HAVE RESPECT FOR HIS DECK AND I AM NOT WORTHY OF IT! IT'S A LITTLE THING LIKE RESPECT THAT SPERATES HIM FROM YOU AND ME! GET THAT? R-E-S-P-E-C-T, FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME!

**Jeremy: **Gonna start singing? Now I'm scared!

Colin was gonna scream some more, but then May kicked him in the shin and knocked him over.

**May: **Leave him alone, you meanie!

**Colin: **What the hell are you even still doing here? ! You're completely useless!

**May: **I'm not Useless! I've helped a lot.

**Colin: **Really? What did you do? Crawl through the Vents?

**May: **…No!

May then stormed off. She then Left the house.

**May: ***Thinks: I show him! Dumbass! I can be of help! And I know How.*

Jeremy looked out the window as she left then Turned Back to Colin.

**Jeremy: **Did you really have to be that mean to her?

**Colin: **Well I'm sorry! My insides are pulling me every which way that I feel like I'm gonna Explode!

**Makoto: **Is this Asharu guy really that good? He doesn't seem so special.

**Colin: **Blasphemy! He is the Youngest Freedom Cup Champion in History and he's won it 4 times! He has the longest winning Streak IN Duel Monsters History AND He Holds the Highest Winning Record of Any Duelist In History! Even More Wins Then Yugi Muto AND Seto Kaiba!

**Krystal: **No, Makoto's Right, He ain't that special. He's just dad.

Krystal smiled at the thought and that killed all the Momentum Colin had going for him and he just slumped back into his chair.

**Colin:** I just lost my train of thought.

**Asharu:** Yeah, Krystal does that.

Asharu just barged on their conversation. Colin looked up at him.

**Asharu:** Sounds like you got a little crush on me, kid. Sorry, I'm already taken.

**Colin:** That is not funny!

**Asharu:** I thought so! How come every time I meet a new person, they're always so serious?

**Colin:** Hey, I can be not serious when I want to be!

**Jeremy:** He's right. He never takes anything seriously.

**Colin:** You're damn right I don't!

**Asharu:** And you are the Red Rose. I gotta be honest, I was hoping for somebody with a bit more leadership quality.

**Colin:** The president doesn't direct the war; he lets his generals do that.

**Asharu:** But it's the soldiers who fight the war. Anyway, I think you're a perfect leader. You lead by example and you got some of the best friends you could ask for, I'm telling you now.

**Colin:** Thanks, I guess.

Asharu chuckled a bit and then he looked over at Makoto.

**Asharu:** Makoto Nagato, right?

**Makoto:** Yeah.

**Asharu:** I knew your mother. I'm sorry about what happened to her.

**Makoto:** Well, thank you.

**Asharu:** I actually talked with your father and you know what he said to me? He said he didn't want you or your sister to end up like your mother. That's why he was so strict about dueling.

**Makoto:** He did?

**Asharu:** Yeah, your father just wanted to keep you both safe. I'm not saying you should listen, but you should respect what your father says,'cause God knows there are SOME daughters who NEVER listen to their fathers!

**Krystal:** Oh, that's no fair!

**Asharu:** All I ask is for you to come home and you can't even do that for 5 minutes!

**Krystal:** The world is in danger! I can't just come home on a whim!

**Asharu:** Sure, "the world is in danger" excuse! Haven't heard that one before!

**Krystal:** Well, maybe if you weren't so unbearable growing up with! You wouldn't even let me have boyfriend back home!

**Asharu:** News flash, Krystal: Boys only want one thing.

**Krystal:** Yeah, and I gave that one thing to all the guys here, so *sticks tongue out*!

**Asharu:** That's not funny, Krystal!

Everyone else just sat around while the daughter-father argument kept continuing. All the arguing brought Ali down.

**Ali:** Can you please keep it quiet? I'm trying to…

Ali then saw over the couch and noticed that a poor, injured Sam was all over the couch. She felt a small depression fall upon her. Asharu stopped arguing with Krystal for a second to acknowledge Ali entering the room.

**Asharu:** Ali Clairoux? My goodness, you've grown. Last time I saw you, you barely got up to my knee.

**Ali:** I'm sorry, have we met?

**Asharu:** Long time ago. I knew your father.

Ali then felt overwhelmed.

**Ali:** What did you-

**Laura:** You knew our father?

**Asharu:** You're Laura? Yes, I knew him. He was such a nerd though, Always talking about Quantum this and Parallel that. Then this craze of 'Turbo Dueling' caught his interest, he made a design, started a company, and you know the rest.

**Jeremy: **Excuse me, but how do you know all these people?

**Asharu: **I get around.

Asharu turned back toward Ali and saw that she was staring over at Sam again.

**Asharu:** If you're worried about him, don't. He'll be fine. He's just taking a little rest. Come on, have a seat.

Ali then sat down and Asharu looked around at everybody.

**Asharu:** We're still missing Nick. I wanted to do this when everybody was here, but let's just start. Makoto, could you please step forward, please?

Makoto got up and stepped forward. Asharu then pulled out a little hard drive.

**Alice:** Wait a sec, that's-

**Asharu:** The info based off your mother's book. This will have some info that the Roses might enjoy. It's all scrambled data right now, but because Makoto here is the Yellow Rose, she can project that information into a visual illusion. So, Miss Makoto, here you go.

Asharu placed the drive in Makoto's right hand and her Yellow Rose mark started glowing.

(Vision Begins)

In_ the Medieval town of Warwick, England, Troops patrolled around a Small Church in the center of town. Inside the Church a Group of people were standing, sitting, and waiting around. One was an Man in armor, One was a young girl -, One was an Older man in Robes with a Blind fold over his eyes. The Last two in the Room were familiar, Colin Recognized Atticus standing in the corner and Ali recognized Joan kneeling in prayer at the Altar._

_**Rial: **__How much longer do we have to wait here Atticus? Marcantus is probably setting Fire to London as we speak._

_Rial was the man in Armor who had the Blue rose mark on his hand._

_**Atticus: **__Relax Rial, Marcantus isn't that ambitious. London is fine._

_**Saffron: **__We should've killed him Towton! He's Sheh's last General and After what…THAT THING, did to my brother-_

_Saffron was cut of by her own tears. She was the girl - and on her hands she had the mark of the Pink Rose on her right and the mark of the Orange Rose on her left._

(While the vision continued The Team watched as it happened around them.)

(**Rita: **Why does she have 2 roses?)

(**Asharu: **Because her Brother was the Orange Rose and Marcantus "Found" him. I don't know what happened, but a Rose can Pass on their power if death awaits them and they Give the Power to either Family, or someone worthy of the power. They however, have to be willing to give up their power. People like Marcantus can't just Take it.)

_The Blind man in the robes came over to the Sobbing Saffron and placed his hand on her head, on his hand he had the mark of the Yellow Rose, He was Lumos._

_**Lumos: **__He can still be saved Luna. You just need to have faith._

_Saffron Kept her head down, Lumos' reassuring words didn't seem to lift her spirits much. The atmosphere felt desperate and dark. Joan stood from the Altar and looked up._

_**Joan: **__I still can't believe what happened in Coventry…They killed Everyone…_

_**Atticus: **__Not Everyone, just the ones the monsters couldn't accept. The rest joined the Umbra._

_**Rial:**__ Unbelievable, no matter how many of them we kill, they end up turning our own people against us. How are we possibly supposed to fight an enemy like this?_

_Just then, the front doors of the church opened up and a beautiful woman with a veil over her face, which was still visible, wearing a light blue princess-like dress, a crescent moon necklace and the Azure Rose mark on her right hand._

_**Lumos:**__ Aurora, where have you been?_

_**Aurora:**__ I apologize, but on my way over, I ran into somebody._

_Behind Aurora came a man with a full beard, clad in armor and had a shield with the seal of the House of Lancaster on it._

_**Atticus:**__ Your Majesty._

_All of the Roses kneeled before Henry Tudor._

_**Henry:**__ Come now, I'm not king yet. On your feet, all of you._

_All of the Roses stood back up._

_**Rial:**__ What may I ask that you are doing here? Shouldn't you be defending Lancaster?_

_**Henry:**__ Burned to the ground. The entire city burned to the ground._

_**Atticus:**__ How is that possible?_

_**Henry:**__ Betrayed from the inside. A single man killed the guards at the gate, opened them up for the enemy and set my city ablaze. I've never seen a fire like that before. It moved as if he was directing it where to go._

_**Atticus:**__ Did you see who did this?_

_**Henry:**__ No, I only heard his laugh. His maniacal, maniacal laugh. But I swear I will find him and have him endure a pain so terrible, he will seek the Devil's help to get him out!_

_Just then, through the open door a falcon flew in and perched itself onto Rial's shoulder. In its talons, it had a scroll that Rial took and read._

_**Rial:**__ It seems that the main forces have split into two. Maracntus took the larger force and is heading south toward London and Sheh has taken the smaller force toward Bosworth._

_**Joan:**__ What's in Bosworth?_

_**Henry:**__ Nothing, but if Sheh thinks there's something there, we can't allow him to have it. But London takes priority._

_**Atticus:**__ Your Majesty, allow me to go after Sheh. All I need is a small force to pierce through. You can send the rest with you to the capital._

_**Henry:**__ Done. Messenger, tell the troops to be ready to move out!_

_One of the soldiers accompanying Henry ran off._

_**Henry:**__ The rest of you Roses shall come to London as well._

_Most of the other Roses left to go with the troops._

_**Henry: **__And Atticus, we're lucky to have you on our side._

_Henry held out his hand and Atticus shook it._

_**Atticus: **__You sure it's me you're lucky to have? And not the Power of the Sun?_

_**Henry: **__Ha, I'd prefer if the sun didn't have your personality…Good luck out there._

_Henry then turned and left. Atticus turned and saw that Joan was still in the church standing behind him. When they were alone the 2 embraced each other._

_**Joan: **__Let me go with you._

_**Atticus: **__No._

_**Joan: **__But-_

_**Atticus: **__I said no! This all a game to our enemies, if they manage to get to you…you could end up like Robert._

_**Joan: **__I am Not weak Atticus! I can take care of myself!_

_**Atticus: **__Joan…if something were to happen to you…_

_**Soldier: **__ASSASSIN!_

_The Cry came from outside. Atticus and Joan Ran Outside, they saw several soldiers already dead and Henry stabbed in the chest. Rial was battling a dark cloaked figure who used 2 knives. Rial went to stab him, but the cloaked figure used the knives to deflect and then cause Rial to lose his grip on the blade. The figure then kicked Rial in the stomach, knocking him back and dropping his sword._

_**?: **__To slow this time…I'll get him next time._

_The figure then ran to the shadows, several soldiers chased after, but they lost him. Rial took priority and used his Blue rose Power to heal Henry._

_**Henry: **__How did they know I was here? ! I made sure my arrive was a secret from everyone._

_**Lumos: **__Your Majesty, how well do you trust your personal guard?_

_**Henry: **__Are you saying my Own Guard would sell me out to the Umbra?_

_**Lumos: **__No, I'm saying one of your Guards IS an Umbra._

(**Asharu: **Whoa! Plot twist! Didn't see that coming.)

(**Colin: **That's Raza, wasn't it?)

**(Asharu: **Obviously, he sure loves his knives now, don't he?)

(**Rita: **Raza was one of Henry's Personal Guards? He could walk right up behind him and kill him there.)

**(Asharu: **It wasn't about Henry at all. Sheh was a servant of the House of York, or so he claimed. And they just wanted the Throne of England. Sheh had bigger plans.)

**(Laura: **What were they doing? Ya know, in Coventry?)

**(Asharu: **Finding compatible souls. Souls that the Spirit World spirits would accept.)

**(Colin: **Like the Soul Cards?)

**(Asharu: **Exactly! One soul, for one person. Sheh granted this 'Gift' to everyone who accepted. But all of them had to serve him. Those who didn't, or couldn't find a spirit to merge their soul with, were killed.)

**(Alice: **And they still do that don't they…)

**(Asharu: **Alright enough of the boring stuff. Let's move forward a bit to the good stuff!)

_The scene changed to London, under attack by Marcantus' Army. The Roses were defending as best they could. Rial came across Meteor B. Dragon which was setting a section of the city ablaze. Rial couldn't take that Monster on his own, so he called upon his power. His Blue Rose Mark glowed as his own Monster appeared._

_**Rial: **__Come Forth! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_

_A Fierce Blue-Eyes Appeared and Attacked The Meteor B. Dragon, but the Meteor B. Dragon was still stronger than the Blue-Eyes and Fired Back. The Molten Fire ball struck the Blues-Eyes and Knocked it down right in front of Rial. The Meteor B. Dragon was about to Finish both of them off._

_**Lumos: **__Buster Blader! Strike!_

_Suddenly a Buster Blader Jumped up from Behind and over the Blue-eyes and slashed the Meteor B. Dragon killing it. Lumos then walked up to Rial._

_**Rial: **__Thanks for that._

_**Lumos: **__You should summon your other pets as well. This is going to be a long day._

_Rial Nodded as his Blue-eyes came to its feet. Rial then climbed up the back of his Blue-eyes and Summoned 2 more Blue-eyes'. They then took to the skies over London._

_Meanwhile, Saffron was running through the streets along with Aurora, who was floating alongside her. They past Countless soldiers fighting against the monsters. For every solider that died, Aurora felt the weight of her Heart grow bigger._

_**Saffron: **__Are we almost there?_

_**Aurora: **__He is in the square up ahead._

_The two reached a Square where it was clear of buildings and roads. There were now soldiers or Enemies around….except for one. Marcantus Magister Pupa. He still had the Cloak which covered his body, however his mask was gone and you could see his entire face. He certainly looked like an Evil Old Man._

_**Saffron:**__ BASTARD! WHERE'S MY BROTHER? !_

_**Marcantus: **__Your brother? Hmm, let me think…I shattered the minds of so many people I can't possibl-AH yes YOUR brother…He's Right here…Oh Minrathrous?_

_Strings fell from the sky and Attached to a Person and Lifted it up. The Strings held a Knight, the knight was a young man , his head was shaved, he had Scars all over his face,, his mouth was sewed shut like a dolls, and his eyes were soulless and void of Color. Saffron stared in horror as tears welled in her eyes._

_**Saffron: **__R-Robert?_

_Saffron seethed with Anger and summoned forth an Ancient Flamevell Deity. The Deity charged Forward to attack, but Marcantus shifted Robert right in front of it, forcing the Flamevell Deity to stop his attack._

_**Marcantus: **__Won't attack your own family? How soft of you. Robert! Be a good puppet and destroy your sister._

_Then, Using Robert as a Puppet Marcantus was able to summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern. The Wyvern attacked the Flamevell Deity, and appeared to overwhelm it. Marcantus loved seeing the Hopelessness in Saffron's eyes. However, Marcantus had to Quickly Duck as an Extended Chainblade almost cut off his head. He looked around and saw that He was surrounded by Several Knights of Aurora. K.o.A. Raven, K.o.A. Eagle, K.o.A. Paladin Kyōraku, and K.o.A. Guardian Uta._

(**Asharu: **Is it just me, or do those guys look familiar?)

_The Knight surrounded him ready to strike and Marcantus just smirked and looked at Aurora._

_**Marcantus: **__The Fabled Knights of Aurora. Oh Aurora, you think their Honor and Loyalty will be enough to stop the Umbra?_

_**Aurora: **__All I need is for them to Stop you!_

_**Marcantus: **__Then you fail!_

_Marcantus threw his Cloak off to reveal his 4 arms, then Strings flew out of the fingers of each one of his hands at the Knights and wrapped around them. Each of the Knights Struggled, but Marcantus was slowly able to control them like puppets._

_**Marcantus: **__I AM THE PUPPET MASTER! I CONTROL ALL WHO ARE UNWORTHY! SUBMIT YOURSELF, AND I SHALL GRANT YOU A SLOW AND PAINFULL DEAT-_

_Marcantus turned his head slightly, to see an Azure Blue light in his face. While he was distracted, Aurora had run up to him, and Place her hand right in front of his face and it was glowing a beautiful Azure Blue._

_**Aurora: **__Burn!_

_BOOM!_

_**Marcantus: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_Aurora caused a Small Explosion right at Marcantus' face. The Strings controlling the Knights then dissolved as Marcantus held his face. Blood was Spilling out and he could hardly see because his Right eye was a focal point of the blast. Even Minrathrous, with Marcantus' concentration broken, released Robert from its Control. The Ancient Sacred Wyvern stopped attacking the Flamevell Deity, and disappeared. Saffron Ran over to her brother and Tried to help him._

_**Saffron: **__Robert? ! ROBERT! ! !_

_Marcantus tried to crawl away, eventually getting to his feet and trying to stumble away, but Aurora used her Powers to create a Portal behind Marcantus._

_**Aurora: **__What you did here was sick and Deplorable! The Innocents you've killed and the innocents you tortured, controlled, and Manipulated…Death is too good for you. So you will be trapped in a living hell! Be gone Marcantus! BE GONE PUPPET MASTER!_

_Aurora then Used an Invisible Force to push Marcantus through the portal and it closed with his Screams echoing outward._

(**Laura:** What was it that Marcantus did?)

(**Alice: **If I had to guess, Proably turn everyone into puppets like Robert there.)

(**Asharu: **Yeah, just imagine chopped up Limbs, Artificial bodies, and heads completely torn off. Looks like Robert got the best of it.)

(**Laura:** What Possessed that man to do that?)

(**Asharu:**...Sport...)

**_Saffron: _**_Robert? ROBERT!_

_Saffron held Her Brother's body as it laid on the ground. Aurora Came over and saw Poor Saffron crying over her brother's body._

_**Aurora: **He's still alive, We might be able to help him if we get him to Rial._

_**Saffron: **I'm sorry. I'm So SO Sorry!_

_Aurora stood there and listened to Saffron say sorry to her brother. Giving her a moment alone._

_The Majority of the Monster Army tried to Cross the River Thames in retreat. Joan Stood near the River and Watched._

_**Joan: ***Thinks: This is Strange. Why not bring their full force here? Are they going to hack away at us until-*_

_Just then A Giant Orc Monster Clubbed her from behind and Knocked her down. The Orc then tried to strike her when she was down, but Joan was able to use her White Rose Power to place a Shield around her. The Orc continually battled the invisible barrier, and as long as Joan had the Barrier up, she couldn't summon her monster._

_FLASH!_

_A Bright light appeared in Orc's Face and it Screamed and stumbled back. Joan looked up, but the bright light clouded her sight, but she saw a Silhouette with a Blade, half the length of a Regular blade, and the Silhouette cut up and killed the Orc. The Figure then Walked over to Joan and Held out it's hand to her. Joan took the hand and it helped her sand up._

_**Joan: **You're late._

_The Light faded and they got a better look at the Guy. He had Messy hair, was Dressed like a Commoner, had no Shoes, but his face was too familiar. On his Right hand he had the Mark of the Green Rose, and his Name was Raza._

_**Raza: **I'm never late. I just show up on my own time._

(**Colin: **WHAT THE SHIT? !)

_**Joan: **What took you Raza?_

_**Raza: **Rial had me run some errands. "Raza do this, Raza do that, Raza heat up the fire my TEA is cold."_

_**Joan: **Better late then never._

_**Raza: **Actully I found out what Sheh is Planning._

_**Joan: **What?_

_**Raza: **Not now. Where is Atticus?_

_**Joan: **Bosworth. Sheh is Leading an attack there._

_**Raza: **Damn it! It's only a distraction! Joan, Can I trust you to go to him and get him to come back here/_

_**Joan: **Of course._

_**Raza: **Good. I'll find Rial and tell him what I know, and as soon as I can I'll send a messanger Falcon to Atticus. We need him as soon as Possilbe._

_Joan nodded and began to walk away._

_**Raza: **And Joan...Be safe._

_Raza had a warm and friendly smile that made Joan feel trustful of him, she nodded and ran off. Raza then turned and walked away in the opposite direction._

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ali: <strong>Raza was one of them…He was One of Them? ! Did You Know About this? !)

(Ali pointed at Asharu almost in an accusing tone.)

**(Asharu:** No I didn't. *Thinks: Dorothy…why didn't you ever tell me this?*)

(While the group processed the information the vision continued…)

_In Bosworth, Joan had made her way to the town, and to the church she saw Atticus at the Altair praying._

_**Joan: **__Atticus!_

_Atticus stood up and looked over at her._

_**Atticus: **__Joan I told you know to come here._

_**Joan: **__I know, but Raza sent me. He said you need to Return to London._

_**Atticus: **__I see…Raza sent a messenger Falcon to inform me. Here, have a look._

_Joan took the scroll from Atticus and read it to herself:_

"_Atticus, I discovered the Traitor within are ranks. I couldn't believe it when I first heard, I thought it was a lie…I hoped it was a lie, but after the destruction of Lancaster, the Assassination attempt on Lord Tudor, and the handing over Of Robert to Marcantus…I can now see why the House of York has a white rose for a symbol… I'm afraid there is no doubt in my mind that Joan has Betrayed us. Apparently her French Masters told her to Support York to hand the English throne over the France. I'm saddened to see that she can not grasp the truth of this war…Don't-"_

_Joan stopped reading there, she turned back to Atticus who had his sword drawn and he had a distant look in his eyes._

_**Joan: **__Atticus…I would never-_

_**Atticus: **__SHUT UP! Not Another Word! I'm Sick of your lies!_

_**Joan: **__I'm...I'm not…_

_Joan began to tear up, not sure how to respond. _

_**Atticus: **__You came to us, we took you in, We Trusted you-I TRUSTED YOU!_

_**Joan: **__I would Never betray you. Raza Must have Made a Mistake!_

_**Atticus: **__I said Shut up!_

_Joan run up to him, only a foot away from him._

_**Joan: **__Atticus you need to believe me! I love you!_

_Atticus scoffed and looked away from her._

_**Atticus: **__Please. You are nothing to me. Just some floozy, you mean absolutely nothing. How can anyone possibly love you?_

_Joan felt like her world had just come to an end. The tears flowed down, from her face and she fell to her knees._

_**Joan: **__You…you *Sob*…you can't mean that…_

_Atticus looked down at her, with pure rage in his eyes. The rage was to cover up the hurt, but he never let it show._

_**Joan: **__Fine! If that's how you feel then just Kill me! KILL ME!_

_Atticus turned his head once more, and without looked at her, swung his sword and slashed her neck._

(**Asharu: **The worst part is, his blade didn't kill her, but his words did.)

(End Vision)

* * *

><p>Ali then knocked the Drive out of Makoto's hand with a very hard slap. The Vision disappeared and they all returned to the living room in Colin's House.<p>

**Ali: **That is Enough.

The tone in Ali's voice was one of Anger, Sorrow, and sadness. Ali then ran back upstairs, leaving everyone Speechless.

**Asharu:** Wow that was fun...

**Colin: **How the Hell can you joke about that?

**Asharu: **Very easily. It's surprising but it shouldn't be earth-shattering.

**Colin: **That Guy was Once the green rose. He Knows Everything about the Rose Guardians. How can we not Possibly Be Shattered by this? !

**Asharu: **By remembering who you are and Who he is! He was a Snake, a Traitor, and A Very evil Person. You are not! NONE of you are! Remember that.

Makoto picked up the drive again and looked around.

**Makoto: **Should...should I continue?

**Asharu: **Not today kiddo. Take a day or two, have it all sink in, move on and we'll see the rest ok? Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving.

**Krystal: **You're leaving?

**Asharu: **Yeah, I need to find some old friends. It was nice to meet all of you.

Asharu said his goodbyes and Left, as He walked along the dirt road in the woods, the Spirit of Aurora Appeared next to him.

**Aurora: **I'm sorry.

**Asharu: **For what?

**Aurora: **For not remembering Raza, I would have told you had I'd only known.

**Asharu: **Don't you worry about it, It's not your fault. I just wish I could've seen what Sheh was planning back then.

**Aurora: **What do you mean?

**Asharu: **In Dorothy's Book, Raza said he knew what Sheh's plan was. I just know that Raza is trying to Recreate what Sheh tried and the secret is in that Cluster of Data. And I'd like to know what it was.

**Aurora: **Then why not stay and look for the info you want?

**Asharu: **Because It's not about me. It's about them, especially Ali, she's the Key to it all. I just hope she can recover her spirit. She seems defeated.

Asharu continued to walk, with Aurora's spirit at his side and looked up at the sky.

**Asharu: **I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something...Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember eventually.

* * *

><p>Later that night, around 2 A.M. Ali came down the stairs. She was thirsty and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard some Movement in the living room and looked in to check it out. Alice Knightly was sleeping on a chair, (Very uncomfortable) but Sam was up and trying to move around.<p>

**Sam: **Ahhh Damn! This hurts.

**Ali: **Sam. Why are you awake?

**Sam: **I've been Asleep All day, and I wake up to unbelievable pain...how fun.

**Ali: **Sam, just stay still.

**Sam: **Can't. I'm hurting here.

**Ali: **Your moving is causing you to hurt more.

Sam ignored her and tried to Sit up but Ali Pushed him back down onto the couch and pinned him there.

**Ali: **STOP it Sam!

Sam looked up at her, with surprise.

**Sam: **Ali, your eyes...What's wrong?

**Ali: **What's wrong? ! What's wrong is...is...I'm angry! I don't know why, I just am!

**Sam: **Just let it out then. Why not just scream at the sky and let it out.

**Ali: **Because Alice is sleeping right there.

Sam Grabbed a couch Pillow and handed it to Ali.

**Sam: **Yell into this.

Ali took the pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could, the pillow muffled the scream and made it quiet.

**Ali: **Thank you. I needed that.

**Sam: **Sure.

The two sat there for a long moment, not saying a word. Not are what to say.

**Ali: **...I'm going to kill him.

**Sam: **Scuse Me?

**Ali: **Raza...I'm going to kill him! Make him pay for everything he's done.

**Sam: **Are you sure you-

**Ali: **Sam. Raza is evil. He's done evil things and he will continue to do evil things. It needs to end.

**Sam: **Ali, You're better than that. Killing him won't change anything. And killing him will-

Ali put a finger on his lips to keep him from saying anything else.

**Ali: **I don't expect you to understand. Don't try to talk me out of it. It needs to be done.

Sam just sighed and laid back on the couch, he turned to face away from her. Ali sat there for a moment, then stood up and headed back upstairs.

**Sam: ***Thinks: She is not a killer. She shouldn't become one.*


	43. Chapter 43: Tinker Tailor Duelist Pi

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Toronto, Canada, Suburban Household, 9:24 P.M.*<p>

Lexi laid on her couch with a blanket over her. She had all the lights turned off and only the TV was on. She had been in a state of depression ever since Raquel had kidnapped her baby boy. The last time she heard anything was when she talked to Ryan and he went after them. It's been days and she has heard nothing. She had just all but given up hope.

Ding Dong.

Lexi had to get up, carrying the blanket around her, and answered the door.

**Ryan: **Special Delivery.

Lexi face lit up, when she saw Ryan at her door, carrying their sleeping baby boy in his arms. She gleefully hugged them both, crying with tears of joy.

**Ryan: **Whoa. You crying? That's so not like you.

**Lexi: ***Sniff* Shut up! What the hell took you so long?

**Ryan: **Sorry, I would've been here sooner, but somebody stole my duel runner.

**Lexi: **You should've called!

Lexi looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. Ryan looked down at his son and smiled.

**Ryan: **You're right. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>*Glenn Kern Island, Colin's House, 10:01 A.M.*<p>

The following morning, Chris Martin was working on the computer in the house. Derek was looking over Chris' shoulder.

**Chris: **Is that all of them?

**Derek: **All we know. We really haven't seen Team Umbra duel.

**Chris: **We're lucky Marcantus attacked them then, huh? I mean we now know what his deck is made of.

**Derek: **I wouldn't say that was "lucky", Chris.

**Chris:** …Yeah I guess you're right. At least now, we can run a sim duel against him. It might just give us an edge.

Derek left the room and entered the Kitchen. Alice and Krystal were sitting at the table talking, while Rita was cooking Breakfast.

**Krystal: **-so it's all about Entrapment! Get a Guy alone, and back him into a position with no other way out.

**Alice: **Does that really work?

**Krystal: **Absolutely. Relationships, Commitment, Sex, whatever you want! Just trap them with the right wordplay.

**Alice: **Can I give you some tips?

**Krystal: **No! My secrets are too dangerous. Can you imagine if they got out? Women would Rule the World!

**Derek: **They already do, Krystal.

**Krystal: **See that! That's a man who knows his place!

**Rita: **Alice, don't listen to her. She's full of crap.

**Krystal: **T_T Why do you have to ruin it, Rita?

**Rita: **Because we're people. Not Objects to be manipulated. If you think like that, you're no better than Raza and Marcantus.

Krystal hung her head and looked down in sadness.

**Krystal: **I was only kidding…

**Rita: **I know…

Rita sighed and looked down, but then finished her cooking.

**Rita: **Alright! Breakfast is ready!

Derek thought for a moment and realized the Horror…Rita Was Cooking! He tried to escape but he felt a Sharp Pain grip his shoulder. He turned to See Rita clenching his Shoulder sharply. She had a demon's look in her eyes.

**Rita:** Sit. And. Eat.

Rita then kind of dragged Derek into his seat and pushed him down. Then Rita slid a plate of food in front of him and Derek was scared to look at it. He thought it might be like Krystal's stew surprise, tentacles and all, but he was surprised to see that it looked like normal pancakes with bacon, eggs and a strawberry on top.

**Derek:** Huh? What's this? It doesn't look like crap.

Derek then takes a bite of it and realizes it's actually pretty good.

**Derek:** Wow, this is pretty good.

**Rita:** You bet it is! Oh, and Colin told me what you said about my cooking.

Rita then pushes Derek's head into his food.

**Rita:** You got some nerve to criticize my food when you haven't even tried it, you son of a bitch!

**Krystal:** Hey, where is our Sultan of Scrap-Iron, anyway?

It was a really nice spring day out, but they suddenly heard an explosion coming from outside. Everyone looked outside and they saw Skyler dueling Nick. Skyler had Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon out while Nick had Ally of Justice Catastor, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, Ally of Justice Nullifier and Uria, Lord of Searing Flame.

**Skyler (LP 400):** There goes your Hamon!

**Nick (LP 200):** Well I'm not done yet!

Laura and Marc were on the porch watching the duel. They were on a porch swing and slowly swinging on it.

**Rita:** Oh, come on! Do these two really need to duel to boost their egos? !

**Laura:** They're not. They're actually dueling in set scenarios.

**Marc:** Yeah, one duelist decides what each duelist has on the field and the other tries to come up with a strategy with those cards to beat the other.

**Alice:** Like a duel puzzle.

**Laura:** That's right, because they're gonna be in a tough situation when dueling the Umbra.

**Krystal: **That's a good idea.

The others stayed and watched. Colin was up in his room watching them from his window. Well, he was sitting on the window sill leaning back and watching.

**Colin: **I got winner!

Everyone looked up and noticed Colin but then paid back to the attention of the duel.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Damn! I left my deck in my Duel Runner. Better get it back from the old man.*

* * *

><p>At Tinker's Workshop, Tinker was sleeping in a chair watching the Real Madrid VS Barcelona soccer match. The front door opened and Necros walked in. He walked straight back to where the Duel runners were being held. Tinker held Ali, Makoto, Jeremy, Ryan, Krystal, and Colin's Duel runners all in a row with the Runners Name on a sign next to the runner.<p>

**Necros: **"White Lightning?" "Electric Shock?" "Spiral King?" "Dragon's Wrath?" "The Skatz?" See this is why people should NOT name their Duel Runners…Ah here it Is! "The Silver Rose!"

Necros went over to Colin's Duel runner and saw his Deck was still in the Runner's Deck slot. He took the cards out and started to look through his deck.

**Necros: **Ok, now let's see where you are at…

Necros looked through the deck from front to back. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for. So he searched again… but still didn't find it.

**Necros: **What the hell? ! It's not here!

**Tinker: **HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing? !

Tinker caught Necros in the act. Necros turned toward Tinker with an angry look.

**Necros: **Where is the Meklord?

**Tinker: **What?

**Necros: **Meklord Emperor Zeroth! None of the cards are in this deck!

**Tinker: **So you're trying to steal cards, huh? Can't let you do that!

**Necros: **And how do you plan to stop me?

Tinker went over to a table and picked up an old Duel Disk. After blowing the dust off it, he powered it up and placed a deck in it.

**Necros:** Are you serious? Do you know who I am?

**Tinker: **No, but how tough can you be?

Necros spat at the ground. Then his arm opened up all the mechanisms as his left arm turned into a duel disk. This scared Tinker a little bit.

**Tinker (LP 4000): **What the hell are you?

**Necros (LP 4000): **The thing that's going to kill you! *draws* I'll start by summoning Apocalypse Sphere (Lv.3 0/1500) in defense mode. And with its effect I can summon the only other Apocalypse Sphere from my hand in defense mode. And with 1 face-down, I end my turn.

**Tinker: ***draws* I summon Submarineroid (Lv.4 800/1800)! And thanks to his effect, he can attack you directly!

Submarineroid launched a torpedo that headed for Necros and inflicted him with 800 points of damage.

**Tinker:** And after he attacks, he switches to defense mode! I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down and activating the Spell Card Future Fusion! I reveal my Steam Gyroid so I can send Steamroid and Gyroid from my Deck to my Graveyard! Now during my 2nd Standby Phase after I activated Future Fusion, I can summon Steam Gyroid!

Necros drew his card and because the Apocalypse Spheres weren't destroyed before his turn, they short-circuited and inflicted Necros with a total of 2000 points of damage.

**Necros (LP 1200):** I now activate the Spell Card Coming of Apocalypse! This allows me to Special Summon all Apocalypse Spheres from my Deck! Since I only have one left, I'll just summon it! Then I activate my face-down Raigeki Break! I discard a card from my hand to destroy my own Apocalypse Sphere! Now I remove all three of my Apocalypse Spheres from play so I can summon Apocalypse (Lv.12 4000/3800)! And he'll attack Submarineroid!

**Tinker:** I activate my face-down Trap Supercharge! When you declare an attack while I only control Roid monsters, I can draw 2 cards!

Apocalypse fired a ball of dark energy at Submarineroid and destroyed it. Then parts of Submarineroid attached themselves to Apocalypse.

**Necros:** When Apocalypse destroys a Machine monster, he's equipped with it and gains its effectsand his attack power increases equal to its Level x1000!

**Tinker:** Uh-oh.

**Necros:** So next turn, I'll just attack you directly! But until then, you can make another move!

**Tinker:** *draws* Hmph! I activate the Spell Card System Down!

**Necros:** System Down? !

**Tinker (LP 3000):** I pay 1000 Life Points and all Machine monsters on your field and in your Graveyard are removed from play!

A big, black surge of energy came from the sky and caused Apocalypse to short-circuit and spasm until he exploded.

**Necros:** I hate System Down! Well, it doesn't matter! Since Apocalypse was removed from play, I can Special Summon the Apocalypse Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2300)!

**Tinker: **Another strong monster? HA! This is awesome!

**Necros: **Huh?

**Tinker: **I haven't had a duel this exciting since before my kids were born! I forgot how good it felt! Thanks for this! I've been in a slump for 30 years!

**Necros: **I wouldn't thank me if I were you. When my turn comes around, I can use my Apocalypse to wipe out everything on your field! So end your turn already!

**Tinker: **Hold on and let me think! … I'll place one monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* Apocalypse Cannon, go! Complete Annihilation!

The electrical turbines on Apocalypse Cannon began to turn as it charged up power. Then it fired a beam of impressive energy that destroyed everything on Tinker's side of the field.

**Tinker:** I activate the Quickplay Spell Storm Shelter! This protects one Spell or Trap on my field from being destroyed this turn! I protect Future Fusion!

**Necros:** Fine, I'll just end my turn!

**Tinker:** What, you're not going to attack?

**Necros:** No, after I used that much power, Apocalypse Cannon needs 2 turns to recharge, so it can't attack until then!

**Tinker:** Then I guess it's my turn! *draws* And now that it's my second Standby Phase, I can Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid (Lv.6 2200/1600)! Then I summon Expressroid (Lv.4 400/1600)! And when he's summoned, I can add 2 Roid monsters from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Steamroid and Submarineroid! Now I activate Power Bond so I can fuse my Steam Gyroid and Expressroid with the Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid in my hand so I can create Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine (Lv.12 4000/4000)!

**Necros:** What the hell? !

**Tinker:** Here's what Barbaroid can do! He can attack twice each Battle Phase, although not directly, after he attacks an opponent's monster, that monster's effects are negated, even in the Graveyard, and when he destroys one of your monsters, you take 1000 points of damage! And thanks to Power Bond, his attack power is doubled! I might be going on overkill here, but I wouldn't have it any other way! Barbaroid, att-hrg!

Tinker then clenched his chest over his heart and felt a pain shoot up and down his left arm. He fell to his knees as it became harder to breath. The intensity of the duel seemed to be a little much for his old heart.

**Necros: **A heart attack? Good! You can just lay there and die.

Then they heard the sound of the front door of the store opening.

**Colin: **Hey, old man, you here? I came to pick up my deck.

Necros fled before Colin found him, and as Colin came into the back he saw Tinker falling to the ground.

**Colin: **TINKER!

Colin went down to help him and realized almost immediately what was happening to him.

**Tinker: **Call...*Breath* an Ambulance…

**Colin: **No time. I gotta get you to the Clinic. Come On Old man!

Colin helped Tinker to his feet and hurried him out of there. Lucky the small town's medical clinic was right across the street.

* * *

><p>Later, in Tinker's Garage, Colin had returned there to pick up his deck. Tinker was resting now, just barely making it. Colin looked around and saw some security footage taken by the security camera in the garage. The camera caught the whole duel with Necros, and the stress that it caused gave Tinker the heart attack.<p>

**Colin: **That Son of a Bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>Tinker's Cards<strong>

Storm Shelter

Spell/Quickplay

Select 1 Spell/Trap Card on your side of the field. Until the End Phase, that card cannot be destroyed or removed from the field.

**Necros' Cards**

Coming of Apocalypse

Spell

Special Summon as many "Apocalypse Sphere" cards from your Deck as possible.

Apocalypse Cannon

Machine/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2300)

Level 8/DARK

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand or Deck when "Apocalypse" is destroyed or removed from play. Once per turn, you can destroy every card on your opponent's side of the field. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack until the 2nd Standby Phase after this effect's activation.


	44. Chapter 44: Team Dark World Returns

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Ok, this Chapter follows Team Dark World on a small side adventure, trust me when I say it's important to the story. Team Dark World is still the Property of Dreamer of Strife.**

* * *

><p>*Maximum Security Prison, 2:00 P.M. LST*<p>

A guard walks down a row of cells and opens one at the far end.

**Guard:** Edwards, visitor!

Clyde Edwards exits his cell and was escorted by the guard to the booths where prisoners speak to their visitors, with the glass between them and only phones to communicate. On the other side of it was Molly from Team Dark World.

**Molly:** Hey, Uncle Clyde.

**Edwards:** Molly, to what do I owe this visit?

**Molly:** Well, my friend wants to talk to you.

Molly then handed the phone to Boris and he sat down in front of the glass window opposite of Edwards.

**Edwards:** Ah, yes, the filthy Russian with the Kage no Yami. What do you want?

**Boris:** Pride Sublimium, what do you know about it?

**Edwards:** Did you not watch the Las Vegas duel? Pride Sublimium is the key to summoning the Skull King Soul Card.

**Boris:** What are these Soul Cards?

**Edwards:** Hell if I know. As far as I know, only the Umbra can summon them.

**Boris:** Umbra? You mean Raza and his team?

**Edwards:** Exactly. Apparently, they have a grand scheme that's veryyy… grand.

**Boris:** What more can you tell me?

**Edwards:** I can tell you that if I do tell you, they'll come in here personally and slit my throat. It's just a shame they couldn't get to my computer.

**Boris:** Computer?

**Edwards:** Yes, the computer in my office at Baxton Tower. It has all the data of all my dealings with the Umbra. That could have the information you want and others that could ruin some people's careers, but I didn't tell you that.

**Boris:** Tell me what?

**Edwards:** Exactly, I think we're done here.

Both Edwards and Boris hung up their phones at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>In the lair of the Umbra, the Spirit Rose was in a spherical container on an altar and Marcantus was moving his hands and fingers around it like he was trying to use strings to manipulate it. As he did this, the Spirit Rose sent electricity to Marcantus and vice versa and suddenly Raza appeared behind him.<p>

**Raza:** Any luck?

**Marcantus:** This is a tricky little flower. If only I had a Rose Power, I could probably unlock its full secrets, but as it stands right now, I am just as useless as you are at trying to control its power.

**Raza:** Mim mim mim mim mim! Why are you such a whiny little bitch?

**Marcantus:** I'm not whining; I'm expressing myself. Anyway, how is your "plan" coming along?

**Raza:** Raquel's kept a pretty close eye on Miss Clairoux. As it stands, she wants to kill me, just as I had hoped.

**Marcantus:** You're wasting your time with her. We do not need-

**Raza:** I'LL DECIDE WHAT WE DO AND DO NOT NEED, MARCANTUS! ! ! ALISON CLAIROUX IS SOMETHING WE DO NEED! ! ! I'VE SPENT YEARS TRYING TO PUT THIS TOGETHER! ! ! DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY TO SET UP THE WORLD TOURNAMENT TO BRING SET OUT OF HIDING? ! DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY FREEING YOU FROM THE PURGATORY AURORA BANISHED YOU TO? ! AND DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY TO BREAK THE SEAL THAT SEALED THE ROSE POWERS AWAY? ! 700 YEARS, MARCANTUS! SEVEN-HUNDRED! ! ! IT TOOK ME SEVEN-HUNDRED YEARS TO GET US TO THIS POINT! ! !

**Marcantus:** And we are so close now. I just don't want you to ruin this over that stupid little girl.

**Raza:** What about Edwards? He's not gonna talk?

**Marcantus:** I've sent Desiree to clean up that end. And I must admit, recruiting her was probably the only smart thing you've done.

**Raza:** Well, I'm glad that you admit that saving you was a stupid move.

Raza then disappeared in his wall of green flames and Marcantus continued at his attempt to manipulate the Spirit Rose.

* * *

><p>Team Dark World arrived at Baxton Tower, which was under serious repair.<p>

**Tristian:** Holy shit, what happened here? Look at the size of that hole up there!

Tristian was pointing at the large slash mark on the side of the building.

**Sally:** What could have done that?

**Boris:** A card did that.

**Sally:** A Duel Monsters card? A flimsy piece of paper did that?

Boris face-palmed himself in embarrassment and shook his head.

**Molly:** His office is on the very top floor. Just how are we going to get in, though?

**Boris:** We use the front door.

Boris went under the "DO NOT CROSS" tape and a construction worker came up to him.

**Construction Worker:** Sir! You can't go in there! It's danger-

Boris then shoved him out of the way so hard, the worker almost flew. The other construction workers decide to leave him alone and Team Dark World went into the first floor elevator. As they stood in the elevator as it went up the building, the song "I Believe I Can Fly", by R. Kelly was playing and Tristian just hummed along with it until they reached the top floor. As they stepped out of the elevator, they felt a gust of wind because by the Giant Hole in the side of the building.

**Tristian:** Whoa! That's bracing!

They walked over to the doors of Edwards' office and opened them. Edward's Computer was on the desk still in the trashed office. Molly sat down at the desk and worked at the computer.

**Molly:** Damn it! It's Password protected? Seriously? Let me think…

After several attempts, nothing worked.

**Molly: **Damn it!

**Sally: **Does he have anything of sentimental value?

**Molly: **Money and Cards…

**Sally: **No family? Maybe a former lover? Or maybe-

**Molly: **Oh! My father said that he had a daughter who died. DOH! What was her name…let me think…AH HA!

Molly typed the name into the computer…

**Molly: **R-A-Q-U-E-L

…the computer then unlocked and allowed access.

**Molly: **We're in!

**Tristian:** Okay, let's find some of Edwards' deepest, darkest secrets!

**?:** My, my, my! What troublemakers we have here!

A sweet, semi-seductive voice filled the room. Everyone turned toward the doors and through those open doors they saw a figure walking toward them. A slender, sexy woman with a tannish, Middle-Eastern skin tone and long, raven-black hair who was wearing a long skirt showing some leg and a gold jewel-encrusted (and very tacky) strapless bra. She had a seductive look in her eyes and the tattoo of a third eye on her head. And she walked in the most alluring way.

**Tristian:** o_o Daaaaaamn! Hachachachacha!

**Boris:** Who the hell are you?

**Desiree: **_Desiree_. I am the Tres Oculi. And you boys have certainly been naughty.

**Sally:** What the hell do you want?

**Desiree:** Well, Raza sent me to kill the four of you, but I want to have a little fun first.

**Tristian:** I'm game!

Sally then knocked Tristian up the side of the head.

**Boris:** *whispers to Molly* Download the data onto the thumb drive and wipe the local copy. I'll take care of her.

**Molly:** *whispers to Boris* I'm sure you will.

Boris stepped forward and activated his Duel Disk, ready to duel.

**Desiree:** A duel? Fine, I guess.

Desiree had a golden duel disk that had a variety of ruby and sapphires encrusted on it, which she just put on.

**Desiree:** Before we begin, I need to know one thing: What is it you desire more than anything?

**Boris:** That's none of your damn business.

**Desiree:** Tsk tsk! You shouldn't hide stuff from me!

Desiree then closed her eyes and Boris could feel as if the tattooed third eye was looking at his soul.

**Desiree:** Wow, respect, didn't see that coming. It's kind of refreshing. Now let's duel!

**Boris (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Desiree (LP 4000): ***draws* I Summon A Man with Wdjat (Lv.4 1600/1600) and activate the Spell Fortune Surprise. I guess the name of your face-down monster and if I'm right I can set a monster card face down. Let's see…

She closed her eyes and smiled.

**Desiree: **Giant Germ.

The card flipped face up and revealed to be Giant Germ (Lv.2 1000/100) and Desiree opened her eyes.

**Desiree: **Goodie for me. I set this monster face-down in defense mode and I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

**Boris:** *draws* I release Giant Germ so I can summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000)! And when he's Tribute Summoned, I can remove from play a card on the field! I choose to remove your face-down monster!

**Desiree:** I activate the Trap Des Fortune! When my opponent activates an effect that targets one of my monsters or an effect that deals damage, I can discard 2 cards from my hand to negate the effect! *discards 2 cards*

**Boris:** I can still have Caius attack your Man with Wdjat!

Caius conjured a ball of darkness and blasted it at the Man with Wdjat, destroying him and inflicting Desiree with 800 points of damage.

**Desiree (LP 3200):** Ah, you're rough. I like that.

**Boris:** I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!

**Desiree:** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and then I'll activate the Spell Reverse Interrogation! I can only activate this when I have 1 Set Spell or Trap while you have 2 or more! If one of your face-downs is of the same Type, like a Trap, as my face-down, then neither of us can activate those cards this turn! If the other cards are Traps, then not only does the first effect apply, but I can also Special Summon a monster in Attack Position! Now, let us reveal out face-downs!

Desiree had a Trap, Mind Haxorz, while Boris had the Traps Widespread Ruin and Divine Wrath.

**Desiree:** Well, look at that! We all have Traps! Now they can't be activated!

Their Trap Cards were sent back face-down and the color saturation of the cards vanished.

**Desiree:** And now I can Special Summon Olivia the Foreseer (Lv.8 2700/2500)!

A girl wearing a silver hood that covered her hair, a thief-like mask covering her mouth and a black dress and had a crystal ball in a hand that looked like Freddy Kreuger claws appeared on the field.

**Desiree:** As long as Olivia is on the field, your hand will always be revealed to me!

Olivia looked in her crystal ball and all of the cards in Boris' hand were revealed to her.

**Desiree:** That's it? How disappointing, just like a man. Now I flip over my Trap Master (Lv.3 500/1100) and his flip-effect activates, allowing me to destroy one of your Trap Cards!

Trap Master pulled out a drill that pierced through Boris' face-down Widespread Ruin and destroyed it.

**Desiree:** And now I summon the Tuner monster Fortune Star (Lv.2 200/200)!

A bright, six-point star appeared on Desiree's side of the field.

**Desiree:** And now I tune my star with Trap Master to Synchro Summon Chrysalis Crystal Ball Lv.5 0/0)!

A fancy-looking crystal ball appeared on the field and it sparkled as if it were made of real crystals.

**Desiree:** This card is purely for style. It needs to be equipped to Olivia in order for it to activate its effects.

The Chrysalis Crystal Ball then started to float around Olivia.

**Desiree:** First things first, she gains 500 attack points from the Crystal Ball, but every 3 turns, I can look at the top 5 cards of your Deck and rearrange them in any order.

Boris' Deck automatically rearranged the top 5 cards of his Deck.

**Desiree:** Now, Olivia, destroy the Shadow Monarch!

Olivia shot the crystal ball in her hand flying right into Caius' face and he shattered like glass, destroying him and inflicting him with 800 points of damage.

**Desiree:** That will end my turn, hot stuff!

* * *

><p>While the duel continued, Molly had been downloading the data onto a thumb drive and erased the local copy of the data.<p>

**Molly:** Okay, Boris, we're done! Let's get out of here!

**Boris:** All right!

**Desiree:** Excuse me, sweetheart, we're not done here! You're not going anywhere!

**Boris:** Yes, we are, you whore!

Boris pulled out a white ball and threw it in front of Desiree. It exploded and released a smoke screen that burned Desiree's eyes and throat.

**Desiree:** *cough cough hack*

Boris and Molly went into the elevator, followed by Sally who was dragging Tristian because he wouldn't stop staring at Desiree. They pushed the button, the elevator doors closed and they went down.

**Desiree:** *cough cough* Olivia *hack* kill them!

Olivia used her powers to open the elevator doors and using her Freddy Kreuger claws, severed the cable that was moving the elevator.

* * *

><p>The Elevator began a free fall of several hundred stories. The force caused Team Dark World to bang around the inside of the small metal box a bit. They were all gonna die! However, in a sudden moment the elevator started to decrease its speed. The elevator began to move slow enough that the team could stand up again.<p>

**Tristian:** What's going on?

**Boris: **Something good.

The elevator came to a complete stop and the doors opened and it revealed Asharu Skyler standing outside holding a Duel Monsters card. Then an Azure Blue Light went from the top of the elevator back into the card.

**Asharu:** I guess that one's out of service ain't it?

**Boris: **What did you do?

**Asharu: **Nothing special. I just happened to use an ancient magical card to save your lives is all.

**Sally: **Lucky for us you were in the right place at the right time.

**Asharu: **I always am kiddo.

**Boris: **Who are you?

**Asharu: **Just a guy at the right place at the right time. Well, good luck and take the stairs next time.

Asharu turned and left leaving Team Dark World in speechless bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Desiree looked out the window and she could see the little speck that was Asharu Skyler walking out of the building.<p>

**Desiree:** HIM!

Desiree just felt the rage build inside of her.

**Desiree:** I'm going to KILL him!

**Raza:** Over your dead body.

Desiree quickly turned around to see Raza was behind her and he was in a dead serious tone.

**Raza:** … which is what will happen if you do decide to duel him.

**Desiree:** He cannot get away with what he's done!

**Raza:** Your sister is gone! Get over it! We cannot beat him and he knows this! The best thing to do now is to free Sheh and follow his lead! THEN you can avenge your sister!

Desiree looked back at the window with her teeth clenched as she disappeared with Raza behind the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Desiree's Cards<strong>

Fortune Surprise

Spell

Select 1 Set card on your opponent's side fo the field and declare a card name. Flip it face-up (flip effects are negated) and if its name is the same as the one declared, you can Special Summon a monster from your hand in face-down Defense Position.

Des Fortune

Trap

You can only activate this card while you control 1 Set Spell/Trap Card and your opponent controls 2 or more Set Spell/Trap Cards. For each of your opponent's cards that are the same Type (Spell, Trap) as your face-down card, the following effects activate: *1: Both cards cannot be activated until the End Phase. *2 or more: You can Special Summon a monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position.

Olivia the Foreseer

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2500)

Level 8/DARK

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent must always reveal his/her hand.

Fortune Star

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 200 DEF 200)

Level 2/LIGHT

Chrysalis Crystal Ball

Fairy/Sycnrho/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 5/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can equip this card to a face-up "Olivia the Foreseer" you control. When this card is equipped to a monster, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK and every 3 turns, you can look at the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck and rearrange those cards in any order. Once per turn, if this card is equipped to a monster, you can unequip this card to Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.


	45. Chapter 45: Death of the Izayoi

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**CONTEST TIME: First one to correctly count how many times I use the Word "DAMN" in this chapter will win an Honorable Mention in the next Chapter. BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>*Jefferson Memorial, Washington D.C., U.S.A. 3:24 PM LST*<p>

Yusei and Jack were sitting on the steps of the Jefferson Memorial. Crow then comes by with three hot dogs for everyone.

**Crow:** All right, lunch everybody!

**Jack:** So Yusei, where are we supposed to go anyway?

**Yusei:** NDC Headquarters. Akiza's most likely there.

**Raquel:** You'd be wasting your time. She's not there.

All three of them turned around to see Raquel standing at the top of the memorial's steps.

**Jack:** You!

**Raquel:** I have a name, you impertinent dog!

**Jack:** Yeah, your name's Creepy Spider Lady!

Raquel and Jack literally went face-to-face and started barking at each other.

**Raquel:** How dare you say that about my only friends? ! They're just misunderstood creatures!

**Jack:** They are eight-legged bugs that need to be squashed!

**Raquel:** They're arachnids, you dumbass! And it's just like a dog to bark when it is frightened!

**Jack:** You're the one who's barking here!

Raquel then turned and walked a few steps away.

**Raquel:** Fine, I was about to offer you the whereabouts of your friend, but now I've changed my mind!

**Jack:** Yeah right! We fell for your tricks one time too many!

**Raquel:** Fine, don't believe me, but this entire time since we had your friend, the Izayoi has been slowly draining the light from her and by tomorrow, her soul will be completely sucked away. And your friend will be gone forever.

**Crow:** No!

**Yusei:** Akiza…

**Raquel:** This is your last chance to save your friend. Come to the Korean War Memorial tonight after sundown. If you fail to show up, we'll kill your friend right on the spot. So I suggest you don't be late.

Raquel then disappeared, leaving the guys behind.

* * *

><p>Raquel reappeared in an empty, windowless room. She sat down and huddled in a corner when her pet arachnid climbed up on her shoulder.<p>

**Raquel:** Oh, Arachnacard, why did it have to come to this? First that idiot in Vegas, now maybe this girl… I am not a killer. I'm just not…

As the sun began to set, Yusei, Jack and Crow arrived at the Korean War Memorial, no one was around and the sight of the stone solders simply standing there as they arrived was a bit unsettling. After the sun had gone down, they found Raquel near the front of the memorial sitting on a stone with Akiza, still in her hypnotic state, with her.

**Yusei: **Akiza!

She didn't respond to him calling for her. Raquel then looked over at an engraving in the marble and began to read it aloud…

**Raquel:** "Our Nation, Honors her Sons and Daughters, who answered the call to defend a Country they never knew…and a people they never met…" How stupid does that sound?

Raquel then hopped off the stone she was sitting on.

**Raquel: **Where is the logic in saving someone you don't know? People aren't that decent.

**Crow: **Hey! There are a lot of good people who help strangers!

**Raquel: **Don't be a Hypocrite. The only reason you are here is to save your "Friend". If this girl was a Complete Stranger you wouldn't have wasted 5 seconds worrying about her. If she was just some trash on the street, you would still all be at home preparing for your World Racing Grand Prix.

**Yusei: **Enough of your preaching! Let's get this over with!

Yusei then powered up his duel disk, ready to duel.

**Raquel: **Down, Dog! I did not bring you here to Duel! I came to negotiate. I can free your friend Right here, Right now, and save her soul.

**Jack: **And what do you want in return I wonder?

**Raquel: **Your assistance. That's all Raza ever wanted for the Signers of the Crimson Dragon. He kidnapped your friend to test how devoted you can be and he was impressed.

**Yusei: **I don't give a Damn about what Raza thinks of us or anything you people want!

**Raquel: **Don't you understand you're fighting against the wrong people? ! The Roses are in league with the Yliaster! They wish to destroy the world! We wish to save it!

**Crow: **We don't believe you!

**Raquel: **It's what Sheh has been fighting for since the War of the Roses. His methods were extreme and harsh to others, but it was all for the good of our world! The Roses seek to stop him and allow humanity to destroy itself!

**Yusei: **From everything I've seen, I don't believe you people have nobody's best interest in mind but your own! Now Free Akiza now or Duel!

Raquel stood there for a long minute, sighed and places her palm on her forehead.

**Raquel: **Well, I tried…I guess we'll be going. Say goodbye Aki, you'll never see them again.

**Crow: **Now, Hold it-!

Crow ran up to her, but he was tackled from out of the shadows and knocked over toward the stone soldiers. He looked up and saw Necros standing over him.

**Necros: **Stay down!

**Jack: **Crow!

Jack then un-hesitantly ran over to Crow to help him. Raquel then noticed that Necros would be outmatched in a two-on-one duel and she then stared down Yusei, who stared her down, and then she turned back to Akiza.

**Raquel:** Aki, duel this dog and after you defeat him, you have permission to die.

**Aki:** Yes, ma'am.

Raquel then ran off toward the others and Aki readied her duel disk, ready to defeat Yusei.

**Aki (LP 4000):** I'll go first. *draws* I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn.

**Yusei (LP 4000):** My turn! *draws* I summon Dash Warrior (Lv.3 600/1200) in attack mode! Dash Warrior, attack her directly! And when he attacks, his attack power increases by 1200!

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Light Steal. I select am Effect Monster you control and as long as this card is face-up on the field, its effects are negated.

Dash Warrior's attack power decreased to its original 600 and inflicted Aki with 600 points of damage.

**Yusei:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Aki (LP 3400):** *draws* I'll set two more cards face-down and end my turn.

**Yusei:** *draws* First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* Now I summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And since he was successfully summoned, I can bring back a Level 2 or lower monster in defense mode and I choose the Speed Warrior (Lv.2 900/400) I just discarded! And since I have a Tuner on my field, I can bring back the other monster I discarded, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lv.2 800/800)! Now I summon Level Eater (Lv.1 600/0)! And now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level Eater to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)!

**Aki:** I activate the Trap Dark Light Capture. This allows me to take control of one of your monsters, negate its effects and reduce its powers to 0.

Junk Destroyer switched sides of the field and was rendered powerless.

**Yusei:** Dash Warrior, attack Junk Destroyer!

**Aki:** I now activate my other Trap Light Swap. I select a monster on each of our fields and they switch control.

Dash Warrior switched to Aki's side of the field and Junk Destroyer went back to Yusei's side of the field.

**Yusei:** I end my turn!

**Aki:** *draws*

As Aki draws a card, the flash from her deck gets brighter and her skin starts to become paler. For each move she made, her soul was slowly dying.

**Yusei:** Akiza…

**Aki:** I'll have Dash Warrior attack Junk Destroyer.

Dash Warrior destroyed Junk Destroyer and inflicted Yusei with 600 points of damage.

**Yusei (LP 3400):** I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake! This allows me to bring back a monster that's been destroyed in battle this turn and Junk Destroyer's looking for some payback!

**Aki: **I end my turn.

**Yusei:** *draws* Junk Destroyer, attack Dash Warrior!

**Aki:** I activate my Trap, Izayoi's Shadow. This negates your attack and places all of my Spells and Traps face-down. Then I switch control of both Dash Warrior and Junk Destroyer.

**Yusei:** I activate the Trap Star Shift! I send a Synchro Monster I control to the Extra Deck and then I can summon a different one with the same Level, but its effects are negated! I now return Junk Destroyer back to my Extra Deck to summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)! And since you already selected Dash Warrior to switch players, he goes back to my side of the field! And now both Dash Warrior and Stardust Dragon will attack you directly!

**Aki:** I activate Dark Light Capture again to take control of your Stardust Dragon and reduce its powers to 0.

Stardust Dragon was forced to Aki's side of the field and lost all of its attack and defense points and its abilities.

**Aki:** Then I also activate the Trap Light Empowered. When a monster on my field has its attack and defense points decreased or reduced, I can negate that effect until the End Phase.

Stardust Dragon's attack power returned to normal and shot its Cosmic Flare at the attacking Dash Warrior, destroying him and inflicting Yusei with 1900 points of damage.

**Yusei:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Aki:** *draws* I'll switch Stardust Dragon to defense mode and end my turn.

**Yusei:** *thinks: Damn it! If I attack, she'll just use her Izayoi's Shadow again! The longer this duel drags, the more harm will come to Akiza! I need to end this now!*

* * *

><p>Yusei's eyes wandered a bit as he looked at the others dueling. Crow was having a tough match-up against Necros.<p>

**Necros (LP 3200):** All right Apocalypse Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2300), blow away his precious Blackwings!

Crow had both Armor Master (Lv.7 2500/1500) and Armed Wing (Lv.6 2300/1000) out and Apocalypse Cannon blew away them both with its effect. And Necros had DNA Surgery face-up to turn all monsters on the field to Machines.

**Crow (LP 1000):** Damn!

Yusei then glanced at Jack and Raquel dueling.

**Raquel (LP 5300):** Arachnashonshi (Lv.8 2900/2900), attack his Multiple Piece Golem (Lv.7 2600/1300)!

Arachnashonshi destroyed Jack's Multiple Piece Golem and inflicted him with 300 points of damage.

**Raquel:** Now I end my turn! And Ectoplasmer will activate and my Arachnacore (Lv.4 1500/1500) will deal damage to you!

Some of Arachnacore's life energy came out of it and shot itself at Jack, inflicting with 750 more points of damage.

**Raquel:** And before anything else happens, I activate Emergency Provisions to destroy my Ectoplasmer so I can gain 1000 Life Points!

**Jack (LP 350):** You damned, harpy!

* * *

><p>Yusei closed his eyes and focused back on his duel. Not only was Akiza's fate riding on this, but also those of his friends.<p>

**Yusei:** My move! *draws* First, I summon Synchron Explorer (Lv.2 0/700)! And since I summoned him, I can bring back a Synchron from my Graveyard with its effects negated and I choose Junk Synchron! Now I activate my face-down Graceful Revival Trap to bring back Speed Warrior! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Synchron Explorer and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon (Lv.7 2400/1800)!

Yusei had summoned Black Rose Dragon in such a spectacular fashion, as its petals fell from the sky and wines rose up from the ground.

**Aki:** Black... Rose...

**Yusei:** That's right! Your Black Rose Dragon is going to save you! And since I Synchro Summoned Black Rose Dragon, she can destroy all other cards on the field!

Black Rose Dragon roared and a fierce windstorm was enveloping the area. It not only destroyed Aki's face-down cards and Yusei's Stardust Dragon, but it also blew away the cards in Aki's Deck and caused them to spontaneously shatter. And with each card that was shattered, a light appeared that was returning Akiza's soul. The others around stood and watched in awe as this spectacle unfolded. When all the cars in the Izayoi Deck were destroyed, Akiza then fell to her knees and onto her side and Yusei rushed to her.

**Yusei:** Akiza...

**Akiza:** Mm... Yusei?

Akiza slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yusei and the two shared a moment.

**Crow:** Yeah, we got her back!

**Necros:** Damn!

**Jack:** Looks like you lose this time!

Raquel was left speechless and shocked.

**Raquel:** ... No... Oh no, no no...

Necros wasted no time and got out of there. They noticed Raquel's hands were shaking and she disappeared before anything else happened.

**Yusei:** Akiza, are you all right?

**Akiza:** Could be better. The clothes they stuck me in are uncomfortable.

**Jack:** Yeah, that Raza has no taste in style, unlike yours truly.

**Crow:** Oh brother.

Yusei and Akiza both looked up at Crow and Jack and they all shared a friendly smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at NDC Headquarters...<p>

May Cheng had snuck into the building, via ventilation shafts and was crawling through the vents.

**May: **I can be helpful to them! I'm not a completely useless character!...Although I do travel in the vents a lot...I should bring a webcam in here. I can show all the different kind of bugs that hide in vents! Tee hee!

May eventually arrived over a vent opening near Robert Ringford's Office. She stayed quiet and peeked through. She saw Ringford at his desk while Raquel was talking to Raza, but Raza was turned away from her and seemed upset with her.

**Raquel: **-and so they freed their friend from your mind control...and destroyed the Izayoi deck.

**Raza: **...out...

**Raquel: **If-

**Raza: **GEEEET OUUUUUTT!

Raza turned to shout at her and his eyes were his menacing Serpent Eyes. Frightened, Raquel Disappeared from the room and Raza tried to calm himself by rubbing his eyes.

**Raza: **It'll all work out. It'll all work out. It'll AALLL work OOUUTT!

**Ringford: **Just relax. Don't go crazy and start killing random people now...

Raza then opened his eyes and they appeared normal again.

**Raza: **It'll all be fine. Team Rose will arrive here tomorrow and it will all end!

**Ringford: **And what does Ali Clairoux have to do with this?

**Raza: **As of right now, she wants to kill me.

**Ringford: **How is that good?

May listened very carefully to every word they spoke.

**Raza: **Right now her pride is preventing any of her teammates from talking her out of it and she seethes with anger toward me. Once she sticks that blade into my heart, her anger will allow my title of Umbra Anguis to come over her, making her one of the Umbra. Then, because of her blinding pride, she will inherit the Title for the Skull King.

**Ringford: **Why go through all of this?

**Raza: **Sheh will be free after we defeat Team Rose. He instructed me to make sure all Seven of his Umbra have been acquired. I just need one more.

**Ringford: **And you're not afraid of dying?

Raza tipped his hat, so Ringford couldn't see his eyes.

**Raza: **Fear is for those who have never experienced it...I have Experienced Death in over a thousand different ways.

Raza then smirked, but his smirk disappeared.

**Raza: **We have a Guest.

May then felt something wrap around her leg and drag her out of the vents with a powerful force and before she realized it, she was being hung upside down, by one of Raza's Chains and was face to face with Raza.

**Raza: **Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN! You know what? I am SOOOOO not in the mood today!

Raza then brought May to the Roof of NDC Headquarters and and held her over the Ledge.

**May: **Please Don't! I-

**Raza: **Save it You Whining little Bitch! When You're falling, I want you to realize how Stupid you were! You went out of your way to help people who don't Give a DAMN about you! NOT. A. DAMN! And you know where it got you? IT GOT YOU A SPECIAL SPOT ON THE SIDEWALK! ! !

Raza then threw young May off the top of the building. She felt the sharp winds pass as she was turning around in mid air. She Cried as she past half way down the building and closed her eyes...and waited for the inevitable...

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's Cards<strong>

Light Empowered

Trap

You can only activate this card when a monster you control has had its ATK decreased or reduced. That effect is negated until the End Phase.


	46. Chapter 46: The Silver Tounged Serpent

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

**Alright first things first...I did NOT count how many Damns were in the last Chapter So tkbd156, Dantekoala, Zenzak101, Alicia H. Heart, and Sanokal all receive an Honorable Mention. ^_^ Anyway the storys had alot of Moments. What is your Favorite moment in this Story? Reveiw Below, Let me Know!**

* * *

><p>*GASP*<p>

May suddenly lost all the air in her lungs as something yanked on her ankle as she stopped literally an inch from the ground. She stared at the cement sidewalk she was hovering over as she was held upside down. She was then pulled up slightly as she became face-to-face with Raza, who was holding her by her ankle with his chains.

**Raza:** ...No, I have something I need you to do...

May began to cry as the overwhelming fear became unbearable for her.

**Raza**: SHUT UP!

May choked back her tears to refrain from making Raza any angrier.

**Raza:** ...Team Rose will be arriving tomorrow. I want you to meet them at the Airport. Then I want you to tell Ali Clairoux- AND ONLY ALI CLAIROUX- that if she wants to confront me, she needs to understand one thing, "A house divided against itself cannot stand." Can I trust you to do that?

May didn't understand but she nodded frantically.

**Raza:** Good. I'll be waiting for her.

Raza then dropped her on the ground.

**Raza:** Now get out of my sight!

Raza let May down, not gently, and she hit the ground with a thud. May quickly got up and ran away. Raza sneered and disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C. Airport, 6:20 P.M. LST*<p>

May had waited all day in the Airport with the fear that was instilled into her. She was calmer now, but couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her now. Finally, the plane landed and the passengers started to come out from the doors. Eventually, Team Rose came out of that door and May then runs up to them.

**May:** Hey, guys!

May said that as if nothing was wrong. First thing she did was jump-kick Colin in the face.

**Colin:** OW! What the hell? !

**Jeremy:** May? How come you always show up out of nowhere like this?

**May:** I'm just very, very punctual. Actually, I came here to spy on some bad guys.

**Jeremy:** By yourself? Isn't that a little dangerous?

**May:** *thinks: Yeah, no shit!* It's all right, I'm fine. And besides, I l-

May then heard the hissing of a snake in her ear and it made her froze. She looked over her shoulder and only saw the people of the crowded airport.

**Jeremy:** May, something wrong?

May turns back to him as if everything was all right.

**May:** Yeah, I just thought I heard something. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Griffan.

May then gives Jeremy a bow. May then noticed that Ali was away from everybody else, looking out the windows in seemingly deep thought.

**May:** Uh, excuse me, Mr. Griffan.

May bowed again and walked over to Ali. Alice, who was still with the team, noticed her go over toward Ali.

**Alice:** *thinks: Now what's up with her?*

Alice then snuck a little closer to hear their conversation, being the nosey little girl that she was.

**May:** Excuse me, Miss Clairoux?

Ali looked down at May and noticed the fear in her eyes.

**Ali:** May?

**May:** That scary man with the snake eyes…

Ali immediately understood who she was talking about…

**May:** ...he said if you want to face him, that I had to tell you "A house divided can't stand" or something and that he'll be waiting for you.

**Ali:** Did he now?

May nodded and then she heard the hissing in her ear go away and breathed a sigh of relief. Ali then turned to walk away from everybody.

**Sam:** Hey Ali, where are you going?

Ali stopped for a moment and looked back.

**Ali:** I'm just gonna explore town for a bit. Get my head straight.

**Colin:** All right, but don't stay out too late young lady! We got a big day tomorrow!

Ali ignored Colin's comment and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ali had then taken her personal duel runner and drove around the city for about three hours. Finally, she arrived at the Lincoln Memorial and the popular tourist attraction was completely deserted. The reflective pool glow a strange purple color. Ali parked her Duel Runner at the steps of the Memorial and proceeded up its steps. As she entered the Memorial, she found Raza standing on the Lincoln statue's lap and cutting the palm of his hand with his knife calmly.<p>

**Raza:** About time you showed up! I was beginning to think every one of you Roses is stupid!

Ali just glared at him and didn't say a word. Raza stopped cutting his hand, closed his fist and let the blood just drip down.

**Raza:** "A house divided against itself cannot stand"! I was there when that bearded bastard actually said that. It actually sounds like one of my favorite quotes. "Divide and conquer"! That was Queen Victoria's plan. You hear about this?

Raza began to pace up and down on Lincoln's lap while Ali just continued to glare at him.

**Raza:** There was actually a conspiracy planned for the American Civil War. An Alliance between England, France and Spain. They wanted the South to win the war, then they would make their Alliance public and invade the South. Spain would get the Western half, France would get the Louisiana territories and England would get the rest, minus Florida. And from there, they would completely obliterate the Americas and the country would go back to the colonial world. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? History is just full of stupid people planning stupid things for stupid reasons! I have seen the same things happen time and time again, watching from the sidelines! Ever since I was a little kid…

Raza stopped pacing and took up a position like he was thinking, with one hand on his chin.

**Raza:** Hmmm… Just how long have I been alive?

**Ali:** Too long.

Raza grinned as he enjoyed hearing that sound, the sound of hatred in her voice. Raza then jumped down from the Lincoln statue and saw Ali's duel disk and she removed the one section that turned into a sword.

**Raza:** Oohoo! That's cool! Did DADDY make that for you?

Ali, in a rage, charges at him with the sword and Raza takes his knife as Ali swung her sword. He swiped the knife across the sword, which blocked the attack and knocked Ali back a step.

**Raza:** Is that thing just for show? Because it doesn't seem like you know how to use it.

**Ali:** … Why?

**Raza:** Why? Why what?

**Ali:** Why did you betray the Rose Guardians?

**Raza:** Why did I betray…? Oh, right, I completely forgot about that!

**Ali:** You forgot? !

Raza didn't really forget, he was just messing with her. He went into the thinking position again to make it seem like he was thinking of an answer. Every second he waited, Ali became more and more furious.

**Raza:** Ah! The reason was because I was BORED with the whole thing! That whole "Protect those who can't protect themselves" and "Save the world from destruction" got real preachy after a while! So I decided to join the other side! I admit, Sheh is just as preachy in his own way, but at least he lets me have a lot more fun! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raza could feel Ali's rage now, which was so intense, and he just smirked.

**Raza:** *thinks: Very good, Ali. Very good. GET ANGRY! With this much rage inside you, the second you strike me down, you'll become an Umbra whether you want to or not!*

Ali clenched her sword tightly and tried to calm herself, but Raza wasn't going to allow that.

**Raza:** Why do you even care? What happened 700 years ago doesn't even involve you! … Well, I mean it kinda does, but not personally. So why are you so mad at me? Oh, is it because of Joan? I admit, the way she died was a little… Anyways, is it because she didn't have that fairy tale ending where she hooks up with her Prince Charming? That's it, isn't it? ! You're afraid you're going to end up exactly like her! Dying on the floor with no one to care about you! And I mean, who would care about you? You're cold, detached… Well, you're pretty, but who wants THAT in a girl? ! And besides, the only guy you probably ever cared for already has a girlfriend!

**Ali:** SHUT UP! ! !

Raza looked surprised at Ali's reaction to his last comment.

**Raza:** What? Really? I was just snowballing there, but it seems I hit the nail on the head! Well if it's true, then you know how this will all end up! Either you all die tomorrow after our victory OR you grow up old, bitter and alone wondering what could have been! That must really SUCK!

Ali then went to slash Raza again and she screamed in fury. Raza didn't even attempt to block.

**Ali:** AAAAAHHHHHH!

**Raza:** *thinks: YES! Strike me down and FINISH THIS!*

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ali gets tackled in her blind spot. The sword Ali swung flew out of her hands and missed Raza entirely. Raza looked back at the sword that missed him and got stuck in the wall.

**Raza:** *thinks: … Wha?*

He then turned back and saw that Alice Knightley and tackled Ali and pinned her to the ground.

**Ali:** ALICE, WHAT THE HELL? !

**Alice:** Sorry, Ali, but this is for your own good.

**Raza:** YOU! ! !

Raza stomps toward them, picks up Alice by her hair and pulls her up.

**Raza:** You little bitch! I should have killed you back there and that's something I can easily remedy!

Raza then pulls out his knife-

**Alice:** I challenge you to a duel!

**Raza:** What? !

**Alice:** I challenge you to a duel, Raza! And if I win, you gotta leave Ali alone!

**Raza:** Why the hell should I agree to any of those conditions when I can just kill you? !

**Alice:** Because you don't do quick kills! You like to toy with your victims! You enjoy watching them suffer! Duel me and you'll make me suffer!

Raza clenched his teeth in fury and threw Alice down to the ground.

**Raza:** Fine, if you wish for a slow death, I'll happily grant you one!

A serpent-like chain came down Raza's coat sleeve, wrapped itself around his hand, wrist and arm and transformed into a serpent-like duel disk. Alice then got to her feet and activated her duel disk.

**Ali:** Alice, don't do this! This is between me and him!

**Alice (LP 4000):** Now it's between him and me!

**Raza (LP 4000):** You should have just accepted my generous act of mercy and walked away, girl! *draws* I activate the Field Spell Venom Swamp!

The inside of the Memorial appeared as a poisonous swamp.

**Raza:** Then I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and activate the Continuous Spell Field Barrier! Now my Field Spell can't be destroyed and a new one can't be activated! That ends my turn!

**Alice:** *draws* I summon Hatter Madigan (Lv.4 1800/1500)! And now he'll attack your face-down monster! And when he attacks, I can place an Imagination Counter on him!

Hatter Madigan attacked Raza's face-down monster, which was Venom Cobra (Lv.4 100/2000). Its hard scales stopped the attack and Alice lost 200 Life Points.

**Alice (LP 3800):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

A snake came out of the swamp and bit Hatter Madigan.

**Alice:** Gah! What the hell is that? !

**Raza:** During each of our End Phases, a Venom Counter is placed all monsters… except my precious Venom monsters, of course! And for each of those Counters, that monster's attack points decrease by 500! *draws* Now then, I sacrifice my Venom Cobra to summon Venom Boa (Lv.5 1600/1200)! Then I activate the Spell Card Venom Shot! If I control a Venom monster, then I can send a Reptile-monster I control from my Deck to the Graveyard to place 2 Venom Counters on one of your monsters!

Venom Boa spewed two shots of venom at Hatter Madigan.

**Raza:** And now Venom Boa will attack your monster!

Venom Boa lunged itself at Hatter Madigan.

**Alice:** I activate the Trap Down the Rabbit Hole! This allows me to negate the Battle Phase and add a Wonderland Field Spell to my hand!

Venom Boa fell down a hole and reappeared on Raza's side of the field.

**Raza:** I'll end my turn with a card face-down! And with another End Phase, your monster gets another Venom Counter!

Another snake bit Hatter Madigan.

**Raza:** Oh, and if the monster's attack power is reduced to 0 by this effect, it's destroyed!

Hatter Madigan fell ill and was destroyed. Raza then glared over at Ali who was standing off to the side watching the duel.

**Raza:** What a waste of my time. Ali if you just want to get your sword and kill me now I wouldn't mind. I'm already dying of boredom!

**Alice:** Hey! Focus on me, you jerk! I'm your opponent!

**Raza:** Yeah, but you are nothing. I'd call you a bug, but you're less than a bug. I'd call you dirt, but you're less than dirt. If you never existed no one would feel the difference.

**Alice: ***draws* First I summon the Tuner Alicia Liddel (Lv.1 500/300)! And when she's summoned, I can activate one of two effects and I choose the one that lets me summon Delilah, the Royal Spirit (Lv.4 1900/1800)! Now Delilah, attack his boa!

**Raza:** I activate the Trap Ambush Fangs! Since I have a Venom monster, I can negate your attack, end the Battle Phase and place 1 Venom Counter on the attacking monster!

Venom Boa wrapped itself around Delilah and bit her, negating the attack and placing a Venom Counter on her.

**Alice:** I activate the Equip Spell AD 52 to increase Delilah's attack points by 700! And then I activate the other effect of my Equip Spell! Each turn, I can select a card from your hand, inflict you with 500 points of damage and draw 1 card!

Alice selected a card from Raza's hand, inflicted him with 500 points of damage and drew one card from her Deck.

**Alice:** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

Snakes came out of the swamp and bit Alicia Liddel and Delilah. Since Alicia Liddel had 500 attack points, she was destroyed.

**Raza (LP 3500):** *draws* I summon Venom Snake (Lv.3 1200/600)! Then I'll use Venom Boa's effect to place 2 Venom Counters on your monster!

Venom Boa bit Delilah and placed 2 Venom Counters on her, reducing her attack power to 600.

**Raza:** Sadly, Venom Boa can't attack since I used this effect, but Venom Snake will definitely take it out!

Venom Snake lunged itself at Delilah.

**Alice:** I activate the Trap Random Tea Party!

All of a sudden, a table with teacups appeared out of nowhere and all of the monsters on the field were having a tea party.

**Raza:** What the hell is this stupid shit? !

**Alice:** Random Tea Party ends the Battle Phase and gives us both 500 Life Points! After activation, I can place it back face-down!

**Raza (LP 4000):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Another snake came out of the swamp and bit Delilah, placing another Venom Counter on her.

**Alice (LP 4300):** *draws* I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back Alicia Liddel! Then I summon Card Soldier (Lv.3 1500/1200)! Now I tune Alicia Liddel with Card Soldier and Delilah! I call forth the lost princess that shall save us all! I Synchro Summon Alice Heart, Princess of Wonderland (Lv.8 2800/3000)! And she gains 300 attack and defense points for each Wonderlanian on the field including her! Also, since Card Soldier was sent to the Graveyard, I can add another from my Deck to my hand! So now her attack power is at 3100! Now she'll attack your Venom Snake!

Alice Heart thrust her thin sword at Venom Snake and destroyed it, inflicting Raza with 1900 points of damage.

**Alice (LP 3500):** That ends my turn!

Another snake came out of the swamp and bit Alice Heart, decreasing her attack power by 500 with the added Venom Counter.

**Raza (LP 2100):** Okay, you little bitch! I'm getting so sick of you! *draws* I activate my face-down Limit Reverse Trap to bring back my Venom Cobra! Then I sacrifice both Venom Boa and Venom Cobra so I can summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (Lv.8 0/0)! Then I activate the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your stupid little tea party!

A mystical space vortex came out of nowhere and destroyed Alice's face-down Random Tea Party.

**Raza:** And here's the kicker, sweetheart! Vennominon gets 500 attack points for each Reptile in my Graveyard! With 4 in my Graveyard, that's 2000 attack points! And that's not all! I now activate the Spell Card Snake Rain! What does Snake Rain do? I'm so glad you asked! I discard a card from my hand as well as 4 Reptile monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard! And with 4 more Reptiles in my Graveyard, Vennominon's power is now at whopping 4000! Is your mind not blown yet? No? Well then I'll have to demonstrate! VENNOMINON, DESTROY HER MONSTER!

**Alice:** I activate Alice Heart's effect! By discarding a Wonderlanian monster from my hand, I can end the Battle Phase and switch your monsters to defense mode!

**Raza:** Oh, come on! That's no fun! Well, I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Alice:** Since the card I discarded was Card Soldier, I can add the last one to my hand! *adds card to hand*

The swamp snake came out again and bit Alice Heart, placing another Venom Counter on her.

**Alice:** *draws*

**Raza:** I activate the Trap Snake Up the Sleeve! You discard your entire hand and for each one, I have to skip that many Draw Phases!

Alice was forced to discard her entire hand, which consisted of two cards. So Raza has to skip his next 2 Draw Phases.

**Alice:** Alice Heart, attack Vennominon!

Alice Heart sliced Vennominon in two with her thin sword and destroyed him.

**Alice:** Yes!

Vennominon then came out of the swamp.

**Alice:** What?

**Raza:** BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! First, you were like "Yes!", then you were like "What?"! YOU SEE THIS JOAN? ! YOU SEE HOW PATHETIC YOU ALL ARE? !

Raza was talking in the direction of Ali¸ who was still watching, but realized that Raza called her by a different name.

**Ali: ***Thinks: Joan?*

Raza, not realizing his mistake, turned back to Alice and the duel.

**Raza:** By removing a Reptile monster from my Graveyard when Vennominon is destroyed in battle, I can bring him back!

**Alice:** I end my turn!

The snake came of out of the swamp again and placed another Venom Counter on Alice Heart.

**Raza:** Now, Vennominon, destroy her monster!

Vennominon destroyed Alice Heart and inflicted Alice with 1900 points of damage.

**Raza:** HAHAHAHA! *sighs* Okay, girl, I've had enough of this. If you turn around and run away right now, my knife MIGHT just miss the back of your head and you'll live to see another tomorrow.

**Alice (LP 1600):** I refuse.

**Raza:** Gh, Dh, Dh, you are a frustrating person! Why are you involved with this? ! Why do you give a damn about this girl? ! Do you even know WHY she came here? ! TO KILL ME! MEEEE! A COLD-BLOODED KILLER WHO MANIPULATES OTHERS AND CAUSES PAIN AND SUFFERING! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING HER FROM KILLING ME? ! KILLING ME WOULD MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!

**Alice:** Because you're trying to turn her into one of you!

Raza stopped talking for once and was surprised that Alice knew about his plan.

**Alice:** You wanted Ali to kill you in a rage! That rage would represent her Wrath and with that, the rage that's consuming your soul would consume her soul! You wanted to turn her into an Umbra! And you used her emotional turmoil to your advantage!

Ali had absolutely no idea that was Raza's plan. She actually felt her rage start to subside as she let this sink in.

**Raza:** … you are going to die here.

**Alice:** Why do that? Why go through all that? Why kill yourself just for her?

**Raza:** Kill Myself? ! What the Hell are you Smoking? There Was no way I would let her Kill me! The Second she stabbed me I would transfer part of my soul into her body, making her a host for my power. With the Power I would have over her, I would be able to remove the blade, and retreat quick enough to get healed.

**Alice:** But I thought you wanted her to take your place as the Umbra Anguis...

**Raza:** Did your Idiot Mother tell you that? Or was it Aurora's BFF? NOO! We needed all of the Umbra returned and we are short 1 position. The Dominus Calvariae. The One who's Pride is worthy to hold the Skull King.

**Alice:** So you wanted to turn her into a twisted Sociopath like you!

**Raza:** I AM DOING HER A FAVOR! Sheh's return is inevitable, it can't be avoided and when he does return...Let's say things will get messy. If Ali would join us, she make everything easier for us AND everyone else.

**Alice:** You just want to-

**Raza:** Whatever you're going to say, it's probably right. It doesn't MATTER! MAKE YOUR MOVE!

**Alice:** *draws* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Raza:** That's it? God, for all your talk, that's all you do! Unbelievable! I activate the Continuous Spell Attack Pheromones! When I attack a Defense Position monster with a Reptile monster, at the end of the battle it switches to attack mode! Now I summon Venom Serpent (Lv.4 1000/800) and have him attack your face-down monster!

Venom Serpent lunged at Alice's face-down monster, which was Cheshire Cat (Lv.4 1700/1400). Venom Serpent failed to destroy Cheshire Cat and Raza lost 400 Life Points. Just then, Cheshire Cat smelled the Attack Pheromones and switched his Battle Position.

**Raza:** And now Vennominon will finish it off!

Vennominon destroyed Cheshire Cat and reduced Alice's Life Points to 0.

**Raza: **Now then…On your knees!

Chains came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Alice's Neck, Hands, and legs, and dragged her down onto her knees. Raza then pulled out his knife.

**Raza: **You wasted 10 minutes of my life! Now I am going to take all your minutes away.

Ali stood in between them stopping Raza from doing anything. Her eyes were different now.

**Raza: **Wha…Move aside!

Ali didn't answer him; instead she turned to Alice and placed her hand on the chain. Her hand burned for a second but the White Rose Mark began to glow. The Chains started to glow white as well and dissolved. Raza stared in disbelief as Alice stood up. Ali then walked past Raza and pulled her sword out of the wall.

**Ali: **Come on, Alice. Let's go.

**Raza: **HEY! We're not done here!

**Ali: **You won the duel Raza. But you lost. I'm not going to kill you.

Ali began to walk away and Alice followed her. They both hear Raza yell after them.

**Raza: **DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! STIRKE ME!

They didn't listen. Ali started up her Duel Runner and Alice put on her Duel-blades.

**Raza: **JOAN! GET BACK HERE! JOOAAN!

Ali then drove off with her Runner. Alice looked back at the memorial and saw Raza standing up at the top with angry fury in his eyes, but then she rode off after Ali.

**Raza: **RAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Card<strong>

Random Tea Party

Trap

You can only activate this card during your opponent's Battle Phase. End the Battle Phase and each player gains 500 Life Points. After activation, instead of sending this card to the Graveyard, place it face-down.

**Raza's Cards**

Snake up the Sleeve

Trap

Your opponent must send all cards in their hand to the Graveyard. For each card sent to the Graveyard, you must skip that same number of Draw Phases.


	47. Chapter 47: Ominous

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to__ us._

__**Ok this is a very short Chapter I wrote, just to add some hype before the the Next duel. Shortest chapter I ever wrote. Now last Chapter I asked what was your favorite moment so far in the story. Well Now I'm gonna ask you "Who is our favorite Character in the Saga?" They don't have to be Exclusive to Seaching for Eaden, you can pick from Duelist of the Roses, Skys the Limit, or Even Niagara Falls Academy. Review below, Let me Know! (If anyone says Chris Martin, God will kill a Kitten!)**

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C., Hotel Room, 8:20 A.M.*<p>

Colin stood on the balcony of his hotel room. He could see the Capitol Building and the Washington Monument from where he stood. The morning sunlight faced him and he rubbed his eyes.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Another sleepless night. I'm getting too used to this...*

His right hand was shaking. He held it with left hand to keep it from shaking. Suddenly Colin felt Rita hugged him from behind. She was wearing a robe and she had her hair let down.

**Rita: **Another rough night?

**Colin: **Just anxious. I can't wait to duel.

**Rita: **Tch, only you would be excited for a duel that decides the fate of the world.

**Colin: **Last time I couldn't enjoy it. Set kept shocking me, or blasting, or whatever the hell he was doing that hurt like hell.

**Rita: **You scared? I can feel you shaking.

Colin's hands were both shaking now and a feeling came over him. He never felt it before but it felt like all his emotions were overwhelming him at once. He broke away from Rita and into the bathroom.

**Rita: **Colin!

Rita then tried to open the door, but Colin had locked it.

**Rita:** Colin, are you all right?

Colin didn't answer her. Rita instead heard heavy breathing, glass breaking, stuff being thrown about and other scary sounds. Rita tried turning the knob frantically to try to get it loose.

**Rita:** Colin, open this door! Open it!

The sounds started to die down, but then tried to ram the door down with her shoulder. She finally managed to break the door open. The first thing she noticed was a broken mirror with a hole where whatever hit it landed. The shower curtains were ripped off of its railing, shampoo, conditioner and body wash bottles were all over the ground, but the marble sink was smashed and appeared to have imploded, some of the ground tiles were taken right out of the floor and there were several holes in the wall as if someone smashed them. Colin was sitting in a corner, curled up with his head in his arms and the knuckles on his right hand bleeding. Rita came over to him and she kneeled down next to him.

**Rita: **Colin...

**Colin: **...

**Rita: **What happened?

**Colin: **I don't know...it just hurt...it was painful.

**Rita: **Where does it hurt?

**Colin: **...Everywhere...

Rita hugged him close to try and comfort him. She's not sure if it worked but she did what she could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at NDC Headquarters...<p>

Robert Ringford stood, looking out his window. Marcantus was there waiting. Desiree and Raquel then appeared in the room.

**Desiree: **He's not in New Domino.

**Raquel: **Or in Atlantis City.

**Ringford: **Damn it, Raza! You decide now to disappear?

**Marcantus: ***Thinks: I told you...going after that girl was a mistake.*

Necros then appeared with the newest member of the Umbra, Typhon.

**Typhon: **Not in Paris or London. He's gone.

**Necros: **Fan-****ing-tastic. Raza had the Plan for the ****ing duel day.

**Marcantus: **Raza allowed his personal feelings get in the way of his better judgment. Best to forget him. He is weak after all.

**Raquel: **But the duel-

**Marcantus: **You are UMBRA! You each alone have more than enough Power to defeat one Rose!... And that's what we'll do. Mr. Ringford, make the Match 5 on 5.

**Ringford: **All right.

**Marcantus: **What we will do, is defeat half of the Roses, and with their morale crushed, we can then destroy the other half. Simple as that. Now get your decks Ready Be Prepared! Once We win, we can Have Lord Sheh Return to us By Midnight!


	48. Chapter 48: Rose Vs Umbra, Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Washington Duel Stadium, Washington D.C., U.S.A., 7:31 PM LST*<p>

Colin was tightening the bandages around his right hand while preparing for the duel to start.

**Colin:** Come on, already... I wanna get this thing started.

**Jeremy:** If you want, I can duel for you in your place.

**Colin:** You'd like that, wouldn't you?

**Jeremy:** A chance to upstage you, save the world and be a hero? Yeah, I would like that.

**Colin:** Keep dreamin'!

**Rita:** Uh, Colin...

Rita pulls Colin to the side and whispers to him.

**Rita:** *whispers* Maybe you should let Jeremy duel after what happened this morning.

**Colin:** *whispers* Rita, it's fine, I got it.

**Rita:** *whispers* But Colin-

**Colin:** *whispers* You know, I like a girlfriend who worries, but worried doesn't look good on ya.

While Colin and Rita were having their secret conversation, Derek was talking with some of the other team members.

**Derek:** Okay, these are the Decks as we know them. As you can see, we don't really know a lot. Aside from your duels with Necros, Raquel and Marcantus, we don't know anything about this Desiree person's Deck or this Typhon person's Deck.

**Nick:** Wait, Typhon?

Nick got a little closer to Derek's laptop, as well as Alice Knightley, to get a better look and it was the same Typhon they encountered before.

**Nick:** Ho-ly crap!

**Alice:** That's the same guy who burned down a whole hotel! He uses a Volcanic Deck!

**Marc:** Well that's one mystery solved. Now who's this Desiree person?

**Derek:** I don't know, but she's hot!

Derek enlarged the picture of Desiree on his laptop. She was very flashy in her revealing attire. Sam, Marc and Chris huddled up next to Derek and they all stared at the picture of Desiree.

**Chris:** Ogle ogle ogle ogle...

Krystal, Laura and Ali glared at them.

**Krystal:** Oh, those are so fake!

**Ali:** Men...

**Laura:** Marc, you're such a perv!

**Derek:** Aherm!

Derek closed the picture of Desiree.

**Chris:** Aww, man!

**Derek:** Anyway, we got the lineup, but we need someone to start. Any volunteers?

**Nick:** I guess I can do it.

**Ryan:** So you're gonna duel them, even though you never faced them before? Trust me, Nick, these guys aren't the crazy criminal psychopaths that chased you around the world.

Everyone's attention turned to the doorway and they all saw Ryan standing there.

**Ryan:** I WAS going to have some kind of grand entrance, but you had to go and say something stupid.

**Nick:** What do you mean something stupid? ! I thought that was pretty cool!

**Ryan:** You? Be cool? Ha!

**Nick:** And where the hell have you been, Mr. Cool? !

**Ryan:** I'm so glad you asked. Back in Vegas, Crazy Spider Bitch kidnapped my son. She made me duel her and she threw him off a cliff.

**Krystal:** Oh my God!

**Ryan:** He's fine, because I jumped after him.

**Laura:** You jumped after him? !

**Ryan:** Well yeah! I wasn't going to let my son die!

**Alice:** How are you still alive? !

**Ryan:** Bada-bing!

Ryan then shows off his Blue Rose Mark.

**Ryan:** When we hit the water, it hurt like hell! But the entire time, this thing would not stop glowing! I think this little rose kept healing us while we kept drowning until we resurfaced. Eventually, we got pulled up by some guys and when I went to go back for my Duel Runner, it was gone! So I had to find alternative transports all the way to Toronto just to get him home, then I went all the way back to Cleveland, only to find out you came all the way to Washington! So here I am!

**Nick:** Well, nobody wants you here, so get the hell out!

**Alice:** But Nick, when you heard Ryan might be dead, you seemed a little depressed.

**Nick:** Don't tell HIM that!

**Ryan:** Aw, Nick was worried about me! Don't worry Nick, I'll see you in Silver Cup finals.

**Nick:** Yeah, and you'll lose like the last two times.

**Ryan:** Ouch, my pride. Anyway, I think I should probably duel first. I know how these creeps actually duel.

**Nick:** Yeah, but I actually saw Typhon duel and he's up first.

**Ryan:** Yeah, but you're overlooking one detail: You're not registered with the team.

**Nick:** … Damn NDC regulations!

**Ryan:** So it's settled, I'm first!

**Derek:** Done. Okay, so in order, we got Ryan first, followed by Laura, Krystal, Colin, and then Ali.

**Ali:** Huh? W-Why am I last? Didn't Colin make a big deal about becoming a closer?

**Derek:** Well, yeah, but he said he just didn't feel like being the last one up. I don't know why he did that, but that's how it is.

Ali thought on that for a moment and then left everyone else behind.

* * *

><p>Makoto was on her way back to the team with pre-duel snacks for everybody before the team when she found little May sitting in the hall, against the wall, hugging her knees. Makoto set down the stuff gently and kneeled down to May's level.<p>

**Makoto:** May? What's wrong?

**May:** Like you care!

**Makoto: **Come on, talking about it will make you feel better.

May looked up at her, but then turned away. Makoto sat down next to her and held a box of candy in front of May.

**Makoto: **Tell me for a box candy?

**May: **I'm not baby! You can't bribe with some stupid cand-OOH M&M's!

May took the box and opened it up. She then looked up at Makoto and sighed.

**May: **...I'm just kid.

**Makoto: **So?

**May: **I can't seem to do anything. Why am I even bothering being here?

**Makoto: **Because you want to help. You probably are too young to help, but for being so small you have a big heart and you'll grow up to be a truly remarkable person.

May looked at her for a moment then went back to her M&M's. Makoto smiled since May seemed to understand.

* * *

><p>Ali washed her face in the women's restroom. She looked herself in the mirror and thought about the things she heard Raza say.<p>

_(Flashback)_

_In the Lair of the Umbra, __Raza removed his fingerless gloves and showed her his hands. His hands had a Dark-reddish stain on them._

_**Raza: **__This is her Blood…my hands are stained with her Blood._

_At the Lincoln Memorial, as Ali and Alice walked away from him._

_**Raza: **__JOAN! GET BACK HERE! JOOAAN!_

_During the Vision of the past they all saw, Raza was Sending Joan away..._

_**Raza: **__And Joan...Be safe._

_(End Flashbacks)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: Could he possibly feel guilty? Is he trying to recruit me to ease his conscience? That doesn't matter. He still needs to be stopped.*

**MC: **LADIES AND GENTELMEN! The Duel is About to Begin!

**Ali: ***Thinks: I better get back.*

* * *

><p>Typhon stood ready with his duel disk to be called up to the stage.<p>

**Typhon:** Why the hell do I have to go first?

**Marcantus:** Because you are the weakest. You don't even have your title bestowed upon you yet. Your purpose is to be a landmine. You are to maim, not kill.

**Typhon:** Yeah, frack, whatever!

**MC: **Now duelists, take the stage!

Typhon then went out onto the stage and saw his opponent, Ryan Edge.

**Raquel:** Wait, he can't be...! He should be dead!

**Marcantus:** Apparently not.

Raquel was surprised, but she felt a strange feeling of relief.

**Ryan:** So, you're the Typhon guy. Nick told me a lot about ya. I'm not impressed.

**Typhon:** Shouldn't you be at the bottom of a canyon?

**Ryan:** I should... but I came back just to piss you guys off.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

**Both:** DUEL!

Both duelists drew their five cards as their duel disks activated.

**Typhon (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode, as well as two more cards face-down!

**Ryan (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I'll use Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to create Meteor Black Dragon (Lv.8 3500/2000)! Then I'll use the Spell Card Reload! This allows me to return my hand to my Deck, reshuffle and draw the same number of cards I sent!

Ryan did just that, placing the cards in his hand into his Deck, his duel disk auto-shuffled and Ryan drew 3 cards from his Deck.

**Ryan:** Then I activate the Spell Future Fusion! I send from my Deck to the Graveyard Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok, and then I can summon the Fusion Monster during my 2nd Standby Phase! And now Meteor Black Dragon will attack your face-down monster!

Meteor Black Dragon fired a molten fireball from its mouth and it destroyed Typhon's face-down Volcanic Blaster (Lv.3 1200/600).

**Typhon:** I activate the Trap Backfire! Now each time a FIRE monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!

Volcanic Blaster exploded as it was destroyed and it inflicted Ryan with 500 points of damage.

**Typhon:** And since Volcanic Blaster's been destroyed, I can place a Volcanic monster in my Deck to the top and I choose Volcanic Shell!

**Ryan (LP 3500):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Typhon:** *draws* I now activate my Blaze Accelerator Spell! And I can send the Volcanic Shell I just drew to the Graveyard to destroy one of your monsters!

Volcanic Shell was loaded into the Blaze Accelrator and fired at Meteor Black Dragon, destroying it.

**Typhon:** And since I can't attack and my Volcanic Shell is in the Graveyard, I'll just pay 500 Life Points to add another Volcanic Shell to my hand! *adds card to hand* And then I'll summon Volcanic Slicer (Lv.4 1800/1200) in attack mode! Then I activate his effect to inflict you with 500 points of damage!

Volcanic Slicer shot a fireball at Ryan and inflicted him with 500 points of damage.

**Typhon (LP 3500):** That ends my turn!

**Ryan (LP 3000):** *draws* I summon Luster Dragon (Lv.4 1900/1600) and then I activate the Spell Stamping Destruction! Since I control a Dragon, I can select a Spell or Trap and destroy it!

Luster Dragon stomped on Typhon's Backfire Trap and destroyed it.

**Ryan:** Oh, and you also take 500 points of damage! Now Luster Dragon, attack Volcanic Slicer!

Luster Dragon destroyed Volcanic Slicer and inflicted Typhon with 100 points of damage.

**Ryan:** And I'll end my turn!

**Typhon (LP 2900):** *draws* I'll use the effect of Blaze Accelerator again to destroy your Luster Dragon!

Another Volcanic Shell was loaded into the Blaze Accelerator and it was fired at Luster Dragon, destroying it.

**Typhon:** Then I'll pay 500 more Life Points to add another Volcanic Shell to my hand! *adds card to hand* I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Ryan:** *draws* Now that it's my 2nd Standby Phase, I can finally Fusion Summon King Dragun (Lv.7 2400/1100)! Now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Oh, awesome! First, I use King Dragun's effect! If I have a Dragon in my hand, I can summon it to the field and I choose Tyrant Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2500)! And now Tyrant Dragon will attack you directly!

**Typhon (LP 2400):** I activate the Trap Firewall! Each time you make a direct attack, all I have to do is remove a Pyro-type monster in my Graveyard from play to negate it!

Typhon removed his Volcanic Slicer from play and a wall of flames appeared in front of Tyrant Dragon, stopping its attack.

**Ryan:** How many Pyro monsters do you have in your Graveyard, buddy?

**Typhon:** There's 3 left.

**Ryan:** Well, I guess attacking you now would be pointless, so I'll go to my 2nd Main Phase and activate the Spell A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! I return Tyrant Dragon to my hand to destroy all of our Spells and Traps!

Tyrant Dragon flapped its wings ferociously and destroyed all Spells and Traps on the field, including Ryan's face down Dragon's Rage, and then it returned to his hand.

**Ryan: **I'll set one card face-down and it's your move!

**Typhon: **Grrr! *draws* First, I activate my second Blaze Accelerator! Then I send it to the Graveyard to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator! And now I'll send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Volcanic Doomfire (Lv.8 3000/1800)! Now, Volcanic Doomfire, destroy his King Dragun!

**Ryan:** I activate De-Fusion!

Before the attack hit King Dragun, he separated into Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok (Lv.4 1500/1000) and the attack went right between them.

**Typhon:** Damn it!

**Ryan:** Phew, that was a close one! Getting a little edgy there, aren't we?

**Typhon:** Shut up!

**Ryan:** *draws* I'm getting all the lucky draws today cause now I'll summon my Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0) Tuner monster! And he'll steal 4 Levels from Volcanic Doomfire!

Level Stealer took 4 Levels fro Volcanic Doomfire and grew four times in size.

**Ryan:** And now I'll tune Level Stealer with Lord of Dragons to Synchro Summon the Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300)! And he gets 700 extra attack points for each Dragon on my field, that's why I left Divine Dragon Ragnarok out, so his attack power becomes 4300! Slay that Volcanic Doomfire!

Black Dragon Knight sliced Volcanic Doomfirein two and destroyed it, inflicting Typhon with 1300 points of damage.

**Ryan:** And now Divine Dragon Ragnarok will finish you off!

Divine Dragon Ragnarok attacked Typhon directly and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Ryan:** NEXT!

Ryan returned to his team and Raquel was getting ready to duel.

**Raquel:** How pathetic. You can't even beat one duelist?

**Typhon (LP 0):** Oh, shut up! Like you can do better? !

**Raquel:** I surely can. Just sit and watch like the good dog that you are.

Raquel then took to the stage and Ryan smirked.

**Ryan (LP 3000):** Well, look who it is! You're not gonna try to throw me off a cliff again, are ya?

**Raquel (LP 4000):** If I recall, you jumped, quite foolishly in fact.

**Ryan:** You know, I'm glad you're not showing any remorse. It's gonna make this duel all the better when I BEAT YOUR ASS!

**Raquel:** *draws* I summon Leech Spider (Lv.4 1500/1500) in attack mode! And then I use his ability to equip itself to your Black Dragon Knight and place it under my control!

Leech Spider crawled onto Black Dragon Knight, bit his neck and he moved to Raquel's side of the field.

**Raquel:** And I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Ryan:** *draws*

**Raquel:** I activate Solemn Wishes! Now whenever I draw cards, I gain 500 Life Points!

**Ryan:** I'll set one card face-down and switch Ragnarok to defense mode!

**Raquel:** My turn! *draws gains 500 Life Points* I summon Arachnashingami (Lv.4 1900/1000)!

The skull of a spider with a shadow body appeared in front of Raquel.

**Raquel (LP 4500):** Now Arachnashingami will attack your dragon, but I have to pay 500 Life Points!

Raquel paid 500 Life Points so Arachnashingami could attack ad destroy Divine Dragon Ragnarok.

**Raquel (LP 4000):** And now your Black Dragon Knight will put you out of your misery!

Black Dragon Knight slashed his sword at his former master, reducing Ryan's Life Points to 0.

**Raquel:** What was that you said? "Beat my ass"? How preverse.

**Ryan:** No, I was just warming you up. You have to face her now.

Laura came storming onto the stage and gave an evil glare to Raquel.

**Ryan (LP 0):** She wants some payback.

Ryan then whispered something into Laura's ear that Raquel couldn't hear. Ryan then left the stage and Laura activated her duel disk.

**Raquel (LP 4000):** You? Of all people? Hahaha! Please, don't insult me.

**Laura (LP 4000):** Insult you? You kidnapped me, attacked my fiance, threw my engagement ring into the darkness and used me as a puppet! You are going down you POMPOUS, STUCK-UP BITCH!

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Raquel's Cards<strong>

Arachnashingami

Insect/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1000)

Level 4/DARK

When this card attacks, you must pay 500 Life Points.


	49. Chapter 49: Rose vs Umbra, Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>The Duel Continues on…<p>

Laura just took the stage with only one face-down card left by Ryan and she faced Raquel with the Black Dragon Knight (Lv.8 3600/3300) equipped with the Leech Spider (Lv.4 1500/1500) monster, Archnashingami (Lv.4 1900/1000), Solemn Wishes Trap, and a face-down card.

**Laura (LP 4000): ***draws* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Raquel (LP 4000):** *draws, gains 500 Life Points* First, Arachnashingami will attack your face-down monster!

Raquel paid 500 Life Points and Arachnashingami attacked Laura's face-down monster, which was Nature Sprite Vy (Lv.4 1600/0), but she was not destroyed.

**Laura:** Vy can't be destroyed in battle and when she attacks, you take 800 points of damage!

**Raquel (LP 4000): **I activate Effect Decoy. Now whenever effect damage is supposed to be dealt to me, it will be dealt to you instead.

Vy's shadow extended to Raquel and cut her hand, but was defelcted back at Laura, inflicting 800 points of damage to her.

**Raquel:** And since I'm dealing you damage, I'll attack again!

Black Dragno Knight attacked Vy, but she was not destroyed and her effect and Raquel's Effect Decoy inflicted Laura with 800 more points of damage.

**Raquel:** I'll end my turn with one more card face-down!

**Laura (LP 2400):** *draws*

**Raquel:** I activate my second Solemn Wishes! Now I'll gain 1000 Life Points when I draw a card!

**Laura:** I activate the Spell Card Natural Swap! This allows me to return a Nature Sprite I control back to my Deck, increase my Life Points equal to its attack points and Special Summon another Nature Sprite from my Deck! I return Vy back to my Deck, increase my Life Points by 1600 and summon Nature Sprite Wyt (Lv.3 1400/500) in defenses mode!

Vy returned to Laura's Deck and increased her Life Points and Wyt appeared onto the field.

**Laura (LP 4000):** I'll now set one monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Raquel:** My goodness, your strategy is so annoying. *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* Black Dragon Knight, attack her face-down monster!

Black Dragon Knight slashed Laura's face-down monster, but the card just dispersed into light and reformed into a fairy with a glowing golden dress and blonde hair.

**Laura:** You just attacked Nature Sprite Binae (Lv.3 800/800), who can't be destroyed in battle and when attacked, increases my Life Points by 600!

**Raquel (LP 5000):** How feeble. I'll end my turn with another face-down and switch Arachnashingami to defense mode!

As soon as Raquel ended her turn, Leech Spider de-attached itself from Black Dragon Knight and he switched to Laura's side of the field.

**Laura (LP 4600):** What just happened? Not that I'm complaining, but…

**Raquel:** Ugh, let me put this in a way your pathetic mind can comprehend. During m 3rd End Phase after I activate Leech Spider's effect, the monster it's equipped to goes back to its owner's field and Leech Spider is summoned in defense mode.

**Laura:** Oh… cool. *draws* First, I activate Polymerization to fuse Binae with Nature Sprite Eoch in my hand to create Nature Sprite Binoch (Lv.7 2800/1800)!

A sprite with diamonds over most of her body carrying a hammer made of hard gems was created from the two monsters.

**Laura:** And first, I'll have Black Dragon Knight attack your Leech Spider!

Black Dragon Knight slashed Leech Spider in two, destroying it.

**Laura:** And now Binoch will attack your Arachnashingami! And when she attacks a monster, I can switch its Battle Position!

Arachnashingami switched to attack mode and Binoch crushed it to pieces with her hammer, destroying it and inflicting 900 points of damage to Raquel. A piece of the shattered ground also hit Raquel.

**Laura:** Oh, and when Binoch destroys a monster, you take 1000 points of damage! And I'll end my turn right there!

**Raquel (LP 3100):** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* You fool! You fell right into my ploy. I activate the Trap Wall of Revealing Light! And I pay 4000 Life Points so you can't have a monster with less than that number of attack points attack me. And now that I have 100 Life Points, I can Arachnacard (Lv.0 3600/3300)!

The spider on Raquel's shoulder jumped onto the field and transformed itself into the giant spider with a scorpion tail and pincers.

* * *

><p>Colin fell backward out of his seat at the sight of Arachnacard. He was shaking with fear over the giant Spider.<p>

**Colin: **I-I-I-I-I-

Colin ran out into the hall and shook off the creepy feeling of the spider.

**Colin: **Gyyaahh! I hate spiders!

* * *

><p><strong>Raquel (LP 2100):<strong> Are you scared now, little girl? When I summon Arachnacard, I gain 2000 Life Points! And now he'll attack your fairy!

As Arachnacard shot its venom beams from its fangs at Binoch, Laura remembered something.

_(Flashback)_

_Ryan was about to get off the stage and whispered something to Laura._

_**Ryan:**__ *whispers* That card I placed, she'll summon a card named Arachnacard. Only activate that card after it attacks._

_(End Flashback)_

The venom beam shot right though Binoch and hit Laura, inflicting her with 800 points of damage.

**Raquel:** When Arachnacard inflicts damage to you, you'll take 700 points of damage during each of your Standby Phases. And that's real venom coursing through your veins, so when your Life Points hit 0, you'll actually die. No great loss.

**Laura (LP 3800):** Oh, I see. Now it makes sense… I activate the Trap Blessing of Simochi!

**Raquel:** What's that?

**Laura:** It's nothing big. Just when I lose Life Points due to a card effect, I actually gain them instead!

A starry light whirlwind surrounded Laura and "cured" her of Arachnacard's venom.

**Raquel:** Wh-You-You can't do that!

**Laura:** Why not?

**Raquel:** 'Cause that's something I would do! You're stealing my strategy!

**Laura:** Well, it's my turn now! *draws, gains 700 Life Points* First, I'll use Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I'll use Premature Burial to bring back Binoch at the cost of 800 Life Points!

Laura paid 800 Life Points and Binoch was resurrected.

**Laura (LP 3700):** Now I activate De-Fusion to separate her back into Eoch and Binae!

Binoch then separated into its Fusion Materials Eoch and Binae.

**Laura:** And then I summon the Tuner Nature Sprite Zanwa (Lv.3 800/600)! And then I'll tune all three of my Nature Sprites together to Synchro Summon Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500)! And then I'll equip her with the Equip Spell Hidden Element to increase her attack power by 600, so now she's strong enough to pass through your Wall of Revealing Light!

**Raquel:** *mutters* No… Arachnacard…

**Laura:** Myraia, attack Arachnacard!

Myraia charged up a rainbow-colored energy sphere in her hands and turned it into a beam that she shot at Arachnacard. The attack pierced straight through it and destroyed it, inflicting 1000 points of damage to Raquel.

* * *

><p>In his private box, Ringford was sitting in his chair with his hand over his mouth and his right leg shaking. He was quite distraught with the duel.<p>

**Ringford:** It's like Team Iron Legend all over again.

He grunted in agony upon seeing Arachnacard destroyed.

**Ringford:** I need some insurance.

He then gets up and leaves his private suite.

* * *

><p>Raquel looked down, clenched her teeth and had both of her hands in fists.<p>

**Raquel (LP 1100):** You… cold… heartless… bitch!

**Laura:** Excuse me? You're the one who's a cold, heartless bitch! You treat us all like we're beneath you and use us as pawns!

**Raquel:** At least I never killed one of your friends!

**Laura:** No, but you threw a baby off a cliff!

**Raquel: **BECAUSE I HAD TO! I had to…

Raquel's eyes began to tear up.

**Raquel: **I am not a murderer! That is not what I believe.

**Laura:** What do you believe?

**Raquel: **I believe in what the Umbra stand for. Raza told me that Sheh wants to improve the lives of all who live in this world. That is why he wishes to open Eden to us.

**Laura: **Is cold, heartless killing and ruining lives really worth that?

**Raquel: **It must be done. No one wants a perfect world, so they resist…I want a perfect world! I want a world where a parent doesn't abandon their child…A world with no jealousy, anger, or greed…Everyone else does not want that…therefor I look down on them like the dogs you are!

**Laura: **…I end my turn with a face down!

**Raquel: ***draws*

**Laura:** Before you gain Life Points, I activate the Trap Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now when your Life Points increase, you lose that number instead!

**Raquel (LP 100):** I activate the Spell Foolish Burial to send my Arachnashonshi (Lv.8 2900/2900) from my Deck to the Graveyard! *sends card to Graveyard* Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring it back! And then I'll use his effect! I can decrease its Level so I can inflict you with 100 points of damage for each Level removed! I change him to Level 0 so he can inflict you with 800 points of damage!

Arachnashonshi spewed venom from its mouth at Laura, but due to the effect of Blessing of Simochi, she gained 800 Life Points instead.

**Raquel:** And now I equip Arachnashonshi with Heartbreaker so he can attack you directly!

Arachnashonshi shot another stream of venom at Laura and inflicted her with 2900 points of damage.

**Raquel: **Damn you...Damn you!

**Laura (LP 1600): ***draws* Myraia, destroy her Arachnashonshi!

Myraia shot a burst of light at Arachnashonshi, destroying it and sending Raquel's life points down to 0.

**Laura (LP 1600): **You lose! How's it feel? !

Raquel said Nothing as she left the stage, in a fury.

**Raquel (LP 0): ***Thinks: How Dare you All Look Down on ME? ! HOW DARE YOU? !*

* * *

><p>Colin was still in the hall, sitting against the wall, waiting for the end of the duel.<p>

**Colin: **Spiders! Why did it have to be Spiders? !

**Ringford: **Well now, what are we doing?

Colin looked up and saw Ringford walking toward him. Colin quickly got off the floor.

**Colin: **What the Hell do you want?

**Ringford: **I come with a proposal for you.

**Colin: **I thought I made it clear I'm not taking any of your stupid deals!

Ringford merely chuckled.

**Ringford: **You know...Roth Rankshaw was found dead after your deal in Vegas.

**Colin: **Good riddance.

**Ringford: **What's troubling about it is...I found an eye witness who saw Rita kill him.

**Colin: **THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!

**Ringford: **Of course it is! But that's not what matters here! What matters here is that I WILL Forge the evidence. I WILL have people testify and I WILL send your little whore away for Life Unless you throw the duel!

Colin clenched his hands in anger not sure how to respond.

**Ringford: **Pretty girls like her don't do well in prison. I'm sure you will make the right choi-

Ringford was thrown against the concrete wall, by Colin. A Black Aura surrounded Colin's Entire Arm and both of his eyes were blood red. Colin Grabbed Ringford's Neck and Started to Crush His windpipe.

**Colin: **_YOU. LEAVE HER. ALONE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

Colin then tossed him aside and Ringford took a second to catch his breath.

**Ringford: **You are finished...YOu HEar ME? FINISHED!

Ringford then fled as Colin's eyes returned to normal and the dark aura disappeared. He rubbed his head as he had a sudden shot of sharp pain.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Knossoss? What did you do?*

**Knossoss: **_Nothing. That was you who did that._

Colin shook his head and returned to the team and took his seat next to Rita.

**Rita: **Everything all right, Now?

**Colin: **Yeah, I'm fine now.

Colin looked on to the stage as Desiree took the stage for the next match...

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's Cards<strong>

Natural Swap

Spell

Send 1 "Nature Sprite" monster you control back to your Deck. Increase your Life Points equal to that monster's ATK and Special Summon 1 "Nature Sprite" of a different name from your Deck.

Nature Sprite Binae

Fairy/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 800)

Level 3/LIGHT

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is attacked, increase your Life Points by 600. If "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, when this card inflicts Battle Damage, increase your Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage inflicted to your opponent.

Nature Sprite Binoch

Fairy/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 1800)

Level 7/EARTH

"Nature Sprite Binae" + "Nature Sprite Eoch"

When this card attacks a monster, you can switch the Battle Position of the targeted monster. If the targeted monster is in face-down Defense Position, it is switched to face-up Attack Position. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If "Hidden Element" is equipped to this card, when this card inflicts damage to your opponent, increase your Life Points equal to the amount of damage inflicted to your opponent.

Blessing of Simochi

Trap/Continuous

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect that would inflict damage to your Life Points is changed to increase your Life Points by the same amount.


	50. Chapter 50: Rose vs Umbra, Part 3

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>The Duel continues…<p>

Desiree had just reached the stage with 2 Solemn Wishes and Wall of Revealing Light face-up while Laura had Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500) equipped with Hidden Element, Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300), Blessings of Simochi, Bad Reaction to Simochi and one card face-down.

**Laura (LP 1600): **Hope you don't mind that you'll lose 1000 points after you draw. You can thank Raquel for that!

**Desiree (LP 4000): ***draws, loses 1000 life points* Stupid Raquel, you're so useless. I activate a spell, Remove Trap to destroy your Bad Reaction to Simochi.

The card was consumed by a bear trap and destroyed.

**Desiree (LP 3000):** Now I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down.

**Laura: ***draws* Myraia, attack her face-down monster!

Myraia shot her rainbow blast at Desiree's face-down monster, which was a crystal ball.

**Desiree:** You just destroyed the Tuner Foreseeing Crystal (Lv.3 100/1300)! And now I activate the Trap Foreseeing Calamity!

**Laura:** What does that do?

**Desiree:** You'll see.

**Laura:** *thinks: Damn! If only that Wall of Revealing Light wasn't up, I could end this duel!* I end my turn!

**Desiree:** My turn now? *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* I'll set one card face-down and one monster face-down in defense mode! That ends my turn!

**Laura:** *draws* Myraia, attack her face-down monster again!

**Desiree (LP 4000):** I activate a Trap! Lucky Guess!

Desiree then holds out a card from her hand, but Laura couldn't see what it was.

**Desiree:** We each select a card from our hands and we have to guess if it's a Spell, Trap or Monster. If we call right, depending on what card it is, something different will happen. If it's a Spell, the guesser gains 1000 Life Points. If it's a Trap, the guesser can add one card from their Deck to their hand. If it's a Monster, the person who selected the card must remove it from play. And if you guess wrong, depending on the card, there'll be penalties. If it turns out to be a Spell, the guesser loses 1000 Life Points. A Trap forces the guesser to send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard and a Monster lets the selector summon it directly to the field. Why don't you guess first?

**Laura:** Uh… Trap!

**Desiree:** I'm sorry, dear. It was a Monster Card and it was Creatia, the Fake Foreseer (Lv.2 1000/1000).

A Creepy old Lady, in Gypsy clothes appeared on the field.

**Desiree: **Your turn darlin'.

Laura picked a card from her hand. Desiree closed her eyes for several moments.

**Desiree: **Hmmm, your mind is very well defended girl. I can't sense your thoughts. But, your desire…you desire me to say trap, so it's not a trap…and you don't want me to say…ahhh.

Desiree opened her eyes with an Evil smile.

**Desiree: **It's a Spell.

**Laura: **Darn it!

Desiree's life points increased by 1000 since she made the correct guess.

**Desiree (LP 5000): **Oh that was fun. You're the most difficult person I have read. I'd like to try again.

**Laura:** Since you restarted my attack, I'll attack your new monster!

Myraia charged up her rainbow sphere and fired it at Creatia.

**Desiree:** I was hoping you'd do that, 'cause I can Tribute Creatia to destroy 1 Spell Card on the field!

Creatia disappeared and Hidden Element was destroyed. Myraia's attack hit the Wall of Revealing Light and canceled out the attack.

**Laura:** I end my turn!

**Desiree:** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* Now my Trap activates.

A ball of black energy came out of the Foreseeing Calamity Trap and consumed Myraia, destroying her.

**Laura: **Myraia!

**Desiree (LP 6000):** That's the effect of Foreseeing Calamity. During my 2nd Standby Phase, it destroys the monster that destroyed my monster. And now I'll flip over my face-down Creatia and then I'll activate the effect of Foreseeing Crystal. Until my 3rd Standby Phase after its destruction, I can use it as Synchro Material. And I'll tune it with Creatia to Synchro Summon Chrysalis Crystal Ball (Lv.5 0/0). Hmm… I'll just end my turn with another face-down.

**Laura:** *draws* *thinks: I'm really pissed right now! There's like nothing I can do! I need to at least keep Black Dragon Knight out for when Krystal comes up. That's all I can do.* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Desiree:** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* I summon another Foreseeing Crystal and tune it with my Crystal Ball to Synchro Summon Paradigm of Three Eyes (Lv.8. 2500/1000).

The monster was 3 giant eyes, with no pupils that hovered above Desiree. One was red, one was blue and one was yellow. They all shut upon being summoned.

**Desiree (LP 7000):** And I can activate one of three effects now!

The red eye opened up and shot something at Black Dragon Knight, which caused its attack power to decrease by 1500.

**Desiree:** And now they will attack.

**Laura:** I activate the Trap Human Shield! When you attack one of my monsters, I can use this to redirect the attack towards me!

The three eyes opened and formed a tri-beam that they fired at Laura and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Desiree (LP 7000):** Bye-bye, little girl.

Laura returned to the team and saw Krystal doing push-ups to get ready for the duel. She also already had her duel disk already on. She then hopped to her feet and did several air punches.

**Krystal:** Okay! I'm pumped! I take it keeping Black Dragon Knight alive is important, right?

**Laura (LP 0):** Yep, you know what to do, right?

**Krystal:** Child, please! I always know what to do!

Krystal then hurried up onto the stage.

**Krystal (LP 4000):** Let's get it on! *draws* I summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900) in attack mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Desiree: ***draws, gains 1000 Life Points* Now I activate another of Three Eyes' effects! I select one card from your hand and if I call the right type, I can add that card to my hand! If I guess wrong, then you can take a card from my hand! Now select a card.

Krystal looked at her hand and picked a card.

**Desiree (LP 8000):** *thinks: This is mere child's play!*

Desiree closed her eyes and searched over Krystal's desires.

**Desiree:** *thinks: Hmm... Hm? This is strange. I just need to dig a little deeper.*

As Desiree kept her eyes closed for a long time, Krystal began to notice a gleam coming from the tattoo on Desiree's forehead. It started to glow red like it was becoming hot and Desiree's shot open with a gasp.

**Desiree:** *gasps, breathes loudly* I don't understand! I should have seen your innermost desires!

**Krystal:** Huh? That's what you were doing? If you want to know my desire, it's simple. All I want to do is help and protect my friends and defeating you will help me do that!

**Desiree:** What did you say? ... That sounded like... your bravado... what's your name, girl?

**Krystal:** Krystal Skyler.

**Desiree:** Skyler... Hehe... Hehehaha... Hahahaha! Oh, the irony!

**Krystal:** What's so funny?

**Desiree:** It is so ironic that your father took the most important person in my life. Now I can take the most important one in his.

**Krystal:** What are you talking about?

**Desiree:** Nothing girl.

A dark aura appeared around Desiree. A feeling came over the stage as the cards began to feel real.

**Desiree:** As for the card in your hand... Monster Card!

**Krystal:** Nope, you're wrong.

**Desiree:** What? !

**Krystal:** I said you're wrong. Now what were you sating about my father you psychotic bitch? !

**Desiree:** Since I guessed wrong, you select a card in my hand and add it to your hand!

**Krystal:** ANSWER ME! ! !

**Desiree: ***sighs* Your father Killed My sister!

**Krystal: **What?

**Desiree: **I was there and saw it! My sister lying dead and that man standing over her! He Killed her!

**Krystal: **You're wrong! My dad would never do that!

**Desiree: **You can deny all you want. But it doesn't change the truth! Now Pick a Card from my hand!

Krystal pointed to one of the cards in Desiree's hand and Desiree threw it over and Krystal added it to her hand.

**Desiree:** I now end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400)! And since I Normal Summoned him, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster like the Tuner Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! Now I'll tune him with Marauding Captain to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I Synchro Summon Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)! Now I'll activate Double Spell! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can choose a Normal Spell from your Graveyard and activate its effect for me from the Graveyard! I choose Remove Trap to destroy your Wall of Revealing Light!

Krystal discarded a Spell Card from her hand and the bear trap clamped Wall of Revealing Light to pieces, destroying it.

**Krystal:** Now I'll play the card you generously gave me! The Spell Tragic Foretelling! Since I sent a card from my hand to the Graveyard this turn, I can look at the top card of my Deck and guess what card it is! If I'm right, I can add the card I sent back to my hand! If I'm wrong, I have to send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard!

**Desiree:** I know what it does! It's MY card! And you can't possibly guess that right! You're not a psychic like me!

**Krystal:** No, no I'm not. I'm a listener, I listen to my cards. I hear them. And I hear them speak to me.

Desiree clenched her teeth as Krystal closed her eyes in a clever mocking of Desiree. After a moment of hearing her cards, Krystal smirked and opened her eyes.

**Krystal: **Monster!

She drew and revealed Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight Monster card.

**Krystal: **Chivalrous Sword! Return to my Hand!

Krystal's Graveyard started to glow as the card magically returned to her hand.

**Krystal: **Now my Knight Takes its Sword and Gathers the strength to slay your Monstrosity!

Krystal equipped Chivalrous Sword to Chivalrous Knight increasing its strength to 3800! Chivalrous Knight Jumped and Stabbed the Central Red-eye with his sword and the eyes lost their power and were destroyed as it inflicted Desiree with 1300 points of damage.

**Krystal: **And now you're wide open! Black Dragon Knight! Command Knight! Combine your Strength and Attack her!

Black Dragon Knight got its strength back and bluntly knocked Desiree back with his attack, inflicting her with 4000 points of damage. Then Command Knight dashed in and Desiree stepped back, but the attack still scratched her face, which inflicted her with 1600 points of damage and made her bleed a little.

**Krystal:** *gasps* Your face! Oh my God, are you all right? !

**Desiree (LP 1100):** I don't need your fake pity! This is a Shadow Duel! I'll slay you where you stand, girl!

**Krystal:** Desiree, this doesn't have to be a duel to the death.

**Desiree:** Yes, it does. You need to be pay for what happened to my sister!

**Krystal:** Desiree… Killing me won't bring your sister back. I hope you understand this.

**Desiree:** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* Since my Eyes were destroyed, I can bring back a Chrysalis Crystal Ball I used to Synchro Summon it!

The crystal ball was summoned in face-up Defense Position.

**Desiree (LP 2100):** I now activate the Spell Catastrophe Set in the Cards! This removes from play the top 12 cards of my opponent's Deck! During each of your Standby Phase, you add one of those cards to your hand! But when the 12th card is added, once you end your turn, you lose!

**Krystal:** Well, that's no good.

Krystal then removes the top 12 cards of her Deck from play.

**Desiree:** I'll end my turn with a face-down card.

**Krystal:** *draws, takes first card removed from play* I have 12 turns to win this, huh? Shouldn't be too hard! I'll now have Chivalrous Knight attack your Crystal Ball!

**Desiree:** I activate the Trap Mirage Shatter!

When Chivalrous Knight struck Chrysalis Crystal Ball, it shattered, but appeared right behind it as if Chivalrous Knight had broken a mirror.

**Desiree:** Since I control a Chrysalis Crystal Ball, I can negate your attack and Special Summon Olivia the Foreseer (Lv.8 2700/2500) from my hand! Also, if you have more than one monster on the field when I activate this card, I can select one monster on your field and it can't attack this turn! I choose Black Dragon Knight! Oh, yes, since Olivia is face-up on the field, you must always reveal your hand!

Krystal, being forced to reveal her hand, reveals Gilford the Lightning and Jack's Knight.

**Desiree:** Gilford the Lightning, huh? *thinks: She's probably saving it for a time when she thinks she absolutely needs it. Little does she know that she'll be needing it as soon as possible.*

**Krystal:** I end my turn!

**Desiree:** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* I'll equip Chrysalis Crystal Ball to Olivia now and increase her attack power by 500! Then I'll activate its effect! Once every 3 turns, I can look at the top 5 cards of your Deck and rearrange them in any order!

The holograms of five cards appeared in front of Desiree and she changed the order of them.

**Desiree:** Now, I could attack with Olivia and destroy your Chivalrous Knight, but I won't.

**Krystal:** You won't?

**Desiree:** No, I want to see you sacrifice it to summon that Gilford of yours. Then I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, adds second removed card to hand**thinks: She wants me to summon Gilford! That's probably what her face-down is for! I won't fall for it!* Black Dragon Knight, attack Olivia!

**Desiree:** Go, Trap Card! Tres Oculi!

The card looked like the eye tattoo that Desiree had and that same tattoo appeared on Black Dragon Knight. It was then that he started to look like he was suffering from a seizure, shaking violently, on his knees and holding onto his head.

**Krystal:** What are you doing to him? !

**Desiree:** If a monster with 3000 or more attack power declares an attack, I can take control of it and each turn I control this card, it gains 200 attack points.

Black Dragon Knight switches to Desiree's side of the field, but it lost the 400 points boost from Command Knight for doing so.

**Desiree:** I'm glad you attacked. That Gilford you had would be quite the menace.

**Krystal:** I'll set one card face-down and switch both of my monsters to defense mode!

**Desiree:** *draws, gains 1000 Life Points* Now Olivia will destroy your precious Chivalrous Knight!

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Chivalrous Honor! This prevents Chivalrous Knight from being destroyed in battle this turn, though he must switch into Attack Position!

As Olivia shot her crystal ball at Chivalrous Knight, he dashed and cut through the crystal ball. Then he charged toward Olivia and slashed her in half, destroying her and inflicting Desiree with 600 points of damage.

**Desiree (LP 2500):** Ugh, you bitch!

**Krystal:** I'm sorry! I thought you were the psychic here! I thought with Olivia out, you could see my hand! You should have seen this coming!

**Desiree:** Since Olivia was destroyed, I can summon the Chrysalis Crystal Ball she's equipped with! Then I activate the Quickplay Spell Opaque Crystal! By releasing Chrysalis Crystal Ball, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!

The crystal ball was sacrificed in order to destroy Chivalrous Sword.

**Desiree:** NOW, SLAY CHIVALROUS KNIGHT, BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT!

Black Dragon Knight slashed Chivalrous Knight, but didn't destroy him and Krystal lost 1000 Life Points. Chivalrous Knight then falls backward with a slash across his chest.

**Krystal (LP 3000):** My knight, are you all right?

Chivalrous Knight looks back at her and nods, ready to continue the fight.

**Desiree:** Make your move already, you Hell spawn!

**Krystal:** *sighs* Desiree, you are so blind with your hatred that you couldn't see a better strategy. You could have used Chrysalis Crystal Ball and your Spell to destroy my Chivalrous Honor. Then you could have destroyed both Chivalrous Knight and Command Knight, leaving me vulnerable this turn.

**Desiree:** Shut up! I know what I'm doing!

Krystal sighs, draws her card and picks the third card that was removed from play. Krystal's eyes widened because she was surprised by the card she had drawn.

**Krystal:** I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Now I activate Super Polymerization!

**Desiree:** Super Polymerization? !

**Krystal:** I will now fuse together my Chivalrous Knight and Black Dragon Knight to Fusion Summon…

A vortex appeared in the sky shooting lightning and a strong wind sucked Chivalrous Knight and Black Dragon Knight into it.

**Krystal:** Now I Fusion Summon the Chivalrous Black Knight (Lv.8 2700/2600)!

Chivalrous Knight reappeared wearing Black Dragon Knight's armor.

**Krystal:** Since he was Fusion Summoned, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!

Chivalrous Black Knight drew his mighty sword and swung it, releasing a powerful wave of black energy that destroyed every card on Desiree's side of the field.

**Krystal:** Now Chivalrous Black Knight, attack her directly!

Chivalrous Black Knight charged at Desiree and impaled her in the stomach, which was actually impaling her because of Desiree's black aura. As Chivalrous Black Knight pulled back his sword and returned to Krystal's side of the field, Desiree clutched her bleeding stomach and fell to her knees, gasping for air.

**Desiree (LP 0):** *gasps*

**Krystal (LP 3000):** Desiree…

Krystal looked like she was about to go help Desiree, but before she moved, Necros came onto the stage, went up to Desiree and punched her really hard in the face, knocking her down to the ground. Krystal appeared horrified by that action.

**Necros:** Stupid woman! You're so useless! Get out of here!

Desiree then disappeared from the field and Necros turned to Krystal with his duel disk ready.

**Necros:** I'm tired of waiting around!

_(To be continued…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Desiree's Cards<strong>

Foreseeing Crystal

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 100 DEF 1300)

Level 3/LIGHT

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can use this card as a Synchro Material Monster from your Graveyard until the 3rd Standby Phase after this card was destroyed.

Foreseeing Calamity

Trap

Activate only when an opponent's monster destroys a monster you control as a result of battle. Destroy that monster during your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation.

Lucky Guess

Trap

Both players select one card in their hand and their opponent must declare one type (Monster, Spell or Trap). Depending on the cards selected, one of the following effects activates: *Right: If the card is a Monster Card, that card is removed from play. If the card is a Spell Card, the guesser gains 1000 Life Points. If the card is a Trap Card, the guesser can add one card from their Deck to their hand. *Wrong: If the card is a Monster Card, the opponent Special Summons that monster in Attack Position. If the card is a Spell Card, the opponent gains 1000 Life Points. If the card is a Trap Card, the guesser must send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.

Creatia, the Fake Foreseer

Fiend/Effect (ATK 1000 DEF 1000)

Level 2/DARK

During either player's turn, you can Tribute this card to destroy 1 Spell Card on the field.

Paradigm of Three Eyes

Fiend/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 1000)

Level 8/DARK

1 Tuner + "Chrysalis Crystal Ball" or "Chrysalis Crystal Ball" and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can activate each of the following effects: *Decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1500 as long as this card remains face-up on the field. *Select one card in your opponent's hand and declare a type (Monster, Spell or Trap). If the card is the declared type, you can add that card to your hand. If not, then your opponent can take a card from your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon a "Chrysalis Crystal Ball" used to Synchro Summon this card.

Tragic Foretelling

Spell

You can only activate this card during a turn in which you sent a card from your hand to the Graveyard. Declare a card type (Monster, Spell or Trap) and send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. If the card is the declared type, add 1 card you sent from your hand to the Graveyard this turn to your hand. If not, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

Catastrophe Set in the Cards

Spell

Remove from play the top 12 cards of your opponent's Deck. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, add one of those cards to his/her hand. During the End Phase of the turn in which the 12th card is added to your opponent's hand, the controller of this card wins the Duel.

Mirage Shatter

Trap

You can only activate this card when a "Chrysalis Crystal Ball" you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and if you have a "Olivia the Foresser" in your hand, you can Special Summon it. If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters upon this card's activation, you can select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack this turn.

Tres Oculi

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card when a monster with 3000 or more ATK declares an attack. Equip this card to that monster. A monster equipped with this card switches controllers and during each of its controller's Standby Phases, increase the ATK by 200 as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Opaque Crystal

Spell/Quickplay

Tribute 1 "Chrysalis Crystal Ball" you control to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

**Laura's Cards**

Human Shield

Trap

When your opponent selects one of your monsters as an attack target, you can make the attack a direct attack instead.

**Krystal's Cards**

Chivalrous Honor

Trap

Until the End Phase or until this card is destroyed, "Chivalrous Knight" cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If you activate this card while you control a face-up Defense Position "Chivalrous Knight", switch it to face-up Attack Position.

Chivalrous Black Knight

Warrior/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2600)

Level 8/DARK

"Chivalrous Knight" + "Black Dragon Knight"

When this card is Fusion Summoned, destroy all cards n your opponent's side of the field. Once per Duel, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from your hand, Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck.


	51. Chapter 51: Rose vs Umbra, Part 4

**I made this chapter shorter to help quench the thirst of having to wait a week for a new chapter to come out. I just cut Necros' part of the duel in half mostly. So please Enjoy and tell me, what do you think of the Duel Strategies for both teams? Review Below, Let me Know! **_  
><em>

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p><em>(…The Duel Continues)<em>

Necros had nothing left on the field with only the effect of Desiree's Catastrophe Set in the Cards Spell counting down to Krystal's destruction. Krystal, however, had Chivalrous Black Knight and Command Knight out on the field. There was a stain of blood from where Desiree once stood. Krystal couldn't believe that Necros would abuse his own teammate like that.

**Krystal (LP 3000):** Why would you assault your own teammate like that? !

**Necros (LP 4000):** What? Am I supposed to care about that stupid gypsy? Get real. I don't give a damn what happens to her.

**Krystal:** You're just a cold-hearted bastard!

**Necros:** I have no heart! My insides have been replaced by gears and screws! I'm just a damned machine!

**Krystal:** Elch, why?

**Necros:** You don't give a damn. *draws* All that matters now is that I am going to become the most complete machine ever. And I'll start by summoning Apocalypse Sphere (Lv.3 0/1500) in defense mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, adds fourth removed card to hand* I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Necros:** You're not going to attack?

**Krystal:** No. I don't need to attack when you're attacking yourself.

Apocalypse Sphere blew itself up and inflicted Necros with 1000 points of damage.

**Necros (LP 3000):** Damn! Well, I'll activate my Trap! Apocalypse's Warning! If an Apocalypse Sphere is sent to the Graveyard, I can summon another Apocalypse Sphere from my Deck!

Another Apocalypse Sphere appeared on the field.

**Neccros:** *draws* First I sacrifice Apocalypse Sphere to summon Soldier of Apocalypse (Lv.5 2000/1600)!

A giant mecha with silver paint, a lot of guns and a red eye appeared on the field.

**Necros:** And now I activate his effect! I send the top 2 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard and for any that have Apocalypse in their name, I gain 300 Life Points!

Necros sent the top 2 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard.

**Necros:** Shame, only one of those cards was an Apocalypse monster, but it was my third Apocalypse Sphere, so I gain 300 Life Points! But that's not even the best part! Since I have 3 Apocalypse Spheres in my Graveyard, I can remove them from play to summon Apocalypse (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The three Apocalypse Spheres formed a circle in the sky and they all exploded. From the ashes appeared the dreaded Apocalypse.

**Necros (LP 3300):** Apocalypse, attack Chivalrous Black Knight!

Apocalypse fired a super charged Stream of lightning at the Chivalrous Black Knight.

**Krystal: **I activate De-Fusion!

Chivalrous Black Knight split back into Chivalrous Knight and Black Dragon Knight and the stream of lightning went right in between the two knights, missing both of them.

**Necros: **You split your powerful monster into two weak ones? I don't understand it. Why give up power?

**Krystal: **What are you talking about? Power isn't everything!

**Necros: **Power is the only thing. With more power, there is more control. With more Control, there is less Chaos. The Umbra exist to destroy all that chaos and assume control so there will be peace.

**Krystal: **You can't control everything!

**Necros: **Like hell I can't! I end with a face down!

**Krystal:** *draws, adds fifth removed card to hand* Black Dragon Knight, attack his Soldier!

Black Dragon Knight slashed Soldier of Apocalypse in two, destroying it and inflicting Necros with 1900 points of damage.

**Krystal:** Then I'll switch Command Knight and Chivalrous Knight to defense mode and set one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Necros (LP 1400):** *draws* I activate my face-down DNA Surgery! Now every monster on the field becomes a Machine monster!

Black Dragon Knight, Chivalrous Knight and Command Knight had their flesh replaced by titanium alloys and transformed into Machine-type monsters.

**Necros:** Now Apocalypse, destroy that Black Dragon Knight!

Apocalypse charged up a black ball of energy and fired it at Black Dragon Knight, destroying him, inflicting Krystal with 400 points of damage and his armor attached itself to Apocalypse, increasing his total attack power to 13000.

**Krystal (LP 2600):** IT'S OVER 9000! *giggles* Sorry, I couldn't help myself!

**Necros:** See? ! Apocalypse is the pure embodiment of power! It can only get stronger!

**Krystal:** Your idealism is so misguided!

**Necros:** I'll show you misguided idealism with two cards face-down!

**Krystal:** *draws, adds sixth removed card from hand* *thinks: I don't think there's a way I can beat this guy. I just need to stay alive long enough for Desiree's Spell to take effect 'cause if he takes me out while it's still active, then Colin won't have a lot of time to duel against him. I need to survive just 6 more turns.* I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode-

**Necros:** I activate the Trap Apocalypse Barrage! If you have 3 monsters on the field, it destroys the one with the weakest attack points!

Apocalypse fired a barrage of black energy spheres at Command Knight and destroyed him. Then Command Knight's armor attached itself to Apocalypse, increasing its attack power by 4000.

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Heroic Sacrifice! When a Warrior is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy one of your monsters and any of its effects are negated!

**Necros:** I activate my other Trap, the Counter Trap Apocalypse Energy Field! By sending one of the cards Apocalypse is equipped with to the Graveyard, I can negate the effect and choose to either inflict you with damage or destroy all of your monsters! I choose to destroy all of your monsters!

Apocalypse released Command Knight's armor and the shrapnel from the armor destroyed Krystal's remaining monsters, including her face-down Big-Shield Gardna (Lv.4 100/2600).

**Necros:** And the power and abilities of those monsters become those of Apocalypse!

The armor of Chivalrous Knight and the shield from Big-Shield Gardna attached themselves to Apocalypse, increasing his power to 23000!

**Krystal:** That's incredible…

**Necros:** THIS is true power! *draws* Apocalypse, attack her directly!

Apocalypse just floated where it was, ignoring its master's command.

**Necros:** Huh? … I said attack!

Apocalypse was still just floating.

**Necros:** STUPID MACHINE! WIPE HER OUT! ATTACK!

**Krystal:** Uh … Oh!

Krystal then took her fist and palmed it into her hand like she just realized something.

**Krystal:** You destroyed Chivalrous Knight and took his effect.

**Necros:** So what? !

**Krystal:** Chivalrous Knight can't attack directly. That would be dishonorable.

**Necros:** Are you ****ing kidding me? !

**Krystal:** Nope. Hahahaha!

**Necros:** DAMN IT!

**Krystal:** Oh well, my turn! *draws, adds seventh removed card to hand* I'll just place this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* I can still attack your defense monster!

Apocalypse the shot a dark energy sphere at Krystal's face-down Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900) and destroyed it. Then its mechanical parts attached itself to Apocalypse, increasing his power to 25000.

**Necros:** That ends my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, adds eight card to hand* Here we go! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

Swords of Light appeared all over Necros' side of the field and prevented Apocalypse from moving.

**Krystal:** That should buy me some time! Now I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* I'll end my turn without doing anything!

**Krystal:** *draws, add ninth removed card to hand* I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* ****!

Necros just ended his turn and discarded a card from his hand because it was getting pretty full.

**Krystal:** *thinks: His hands full. Mine is getting that way too. I better pay attention.* *draws, adds tenth removed card to hand* I'll set one more monster face-down in defense mode and activate the Continuous Spell Code of Chivalry! That ends my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! Now your stupid swords are gone and I'll be able to ravage you next turn!

The Swords of Revealing Light vanished and Apocalypse was free to move again.

**Krystal:** The only man who will ravage me will be my prince! *draws, adds eleventh card to hand* I now sacrifice my three monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400)! And when I summon him this way, I can destroy all of your monsters!

Gilford lifted up his sword and a lightning bolt struck Apocalypse, destroying him.

**Krystal:** And now all of my monsters are free and in my Graveyard!

**Necros:** Because Apocalypse was destroyed, I can summon Apocalypse Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2300)!

**Krystal:** Gilford, attack Apocalypse Cannon!

**Necros:** I activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Rush Recklessly! This increases Apocalypse Cannon's power by 700 for the rest of this turn!

Before Gilford could strike Apocalypse Cannon, it charged up its cannon and fired it at Gilford, incinerating him and inflicting Krystal with 700 points of damage.

**Krystal (LP 1900):** Oh no!

**Necros:** Apocalypse Cannon, attack her directly!

Apocalypse Cannon just sat there and did nothing.

**Necros:** OH, WHAT THE **** NOW? !

**Krystal:** It's my Spell Code of Chivalry! As long as it's out, neither player can attack directly!

**Necros:** ****!

**Krystal:** Will you watch it with all those stars? There are kids watching! Now it's my move! *draws, adds twelfth and final card to hand* *thinks: Okay. I survived. Colin's going to be safe. I should leave him a special gift.* First, I summon Princess Knight (Lv.4 1900/1400)! Then I activate the Spell Warrior's Spirit and Soul Combine! If I have a Warrior-type Tuner on the field, like Princess Knight, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster by using one Warrior in my Graveyard as Synchro Material! However, its effects are negated and it can't attack on the turn it's summoned! I'll tune Level 4 Princess Knight with Level 6 Chivalrous Knight in my Graveyard to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)! And then I will END. My turn.

As soon as Krystal ended her turn a circle of light appeared Krystal and struck her with a painful burst of Energy.

**Krystal: **AHHHHH!

The light then disappeared and Krystal fell to her knees as he Life points hit 0.

**Krystal: **That...was not fun...

Krystal got to her feet and returned to her team where she saw Colin ready to duel.

**Krystal: **I took that hit for ya. Hope you appreciate it.

**Colin: **I do thank you.

**Rita: **Colin, are you sure you're alright?

**Colin: **Rita, I'm fine! I'm just gonna go out there and finish him off. I still owe him for the bridge he destroyed.

**Jeremy: **And for Tinker.

**Colin: **Yeah, and the old man...

Colin then hurried up onto the stage to the smirking Necros.

**Necros: **I've been waiting for this Re match since Our first encounter. You understand the true value of power. And I'm anxious to take you power for myself!

**Colin: **BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Do you guys Ever Shut up! Lets Duel!

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Necros' Cards<strong>

Apocalypse's Warning

Trap

If an "Apocalypse Sphere" you control was destroyed this turn, Special Summon 1 "Apocalypse Sphere" from your Deck.

Soldier of Apocalypse

Machine/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 1600)

Level 5/DARK

Once per turn, you can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. For each card with "Apocalypse" in its name (except "Worm Apocalypse") that was sent to the Graveyard by this effect, increase your Life Points by 300.

Apocalypse Barrage

Trap

you can only activate this card when your opponent controls 3 monsters. Destory the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the lowest ATK (If it is a tie, you choose).

Apocalypse Energy Field

Trap/Counter

You can only activate this card when your opponent activates an effect that would target or destroy a face-up "Apocalypse" you control. Send 1 monster equipped to "Apocalypse" to the Graveyard to negate the effect. After the card effect is negated, choose 1 of 2 effects: *Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. *Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**Krystal's Cards**

Warrior's Spirit and Soul Combine

Spell

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up Warrior-type Tuner monster. Select 1 Warrior-type non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard and remove from play both the selected monster and the Tuner monster and summon a Warrior-type Synchro Monster with a Level equal to the total Levels of the selected monsters (This is treated as a Synchro Summon and the selected monsters are treated as Synchro Material Monsters). The summoned Synchro Monster cannot attack on the turn you activate this card and its effects are negated.


	52. Chapter 52: Rose vs Umbra, Part 5

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p><em>(… The Duel continues)<em>

As Colin took the field, he only had Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400) with its effects negated and Code of Chivalry while Necros had Apocalypse Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2300) and DNA Surgery.

**Necros (LP 1400):** Come on! Make your move! Show me your power!

**Colin (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* Now let me show you something spectacular. It's the effect of my Apocalypse Cannon! I can completely obliterate everything on your side of the field right now! Let me show ya!

Apocalypse Cannon charged up massive amounts of energy and fired it at Colin's side of the field, appearing as if everything on his field had disintegrated.

**Necros:** It can't attack for two turns, but I doubt you'll be able to pull something that will destroy my cannon in that time.

**Colin:** I wouldn't bet just yet!

Templar Knight then magically reappeared on the field for no apparent reason.

**Necros:** What the hell? !

**Colin:** Before you destroyed my field, I activated Interdimensional Matter Transporter to save Templar Knight this turn!

**Necros:** Shit.

**Colin: **Surprised? I saw you use that card in the footage I found at Tinker's Garage. You remember Right? The Old guy you almost killed?

**Necros: **So he's not dead yet? Shame, I thought his old heart would've burst. Oh well, there's always next time.

**Colin:** Worry about THIS time! *draws* First I use Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician Girl and Machine Prince in my hand to create Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000)! And this should end you this turn! Templar Knight, destroy his Apocalypse Cannon!

Templar Knight jumped up with his sword, thrusts it into the top of the tank and splits it in two. Apocalypse Cannon then exploded and Necros lost 1000 Life Points.

**Necros (LP 400):** Now with Apocalypse Cannon destroyed, I can bring out his next form!

**Colin:** It's next what?

The sky grows dark and stormy with a circle appearing right above them. Then a beam of red light comes down to the ground, which caused an explosion that pushed Colin and the people in the stands back a bit. From out of the clouds, four giant iron claws grabbed the corners of the stadium, almost crushing the top a bit. In two of the corners were lights and the iron claws crushed them, which caused sparks to fall down. The four gigantic arms met at one center point, which was a giant, black steel sphere with a glowing red eye. By the eye were two bars holding up a small platform. On that platform was Apocalypse, only he was wearing a black cloak and his body was much more skeletal.

**Necros:** Behold the amazing power of the APOCALYPSE REAPER (Lv.10 3500/3700)!

Colin was too busy looking at the destruction of the stadium to admire its power.

**Colin:** Geez, this is crazy.

**Necros:** And here's the best part of it all! Because of Desiree's idiocy of opening the tear, all damage done here will be permanent! One direct attack from that beam up there and you will be obliterated!

**Colin:** Well, that's comforting. I'll activate the Spell Gold Sarcophagus! I select one card in my Deck and remove it from play until my second Standby Phase! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Necros:** *draws* Now I activate Apocalypse Reaper's ability!

A bunch of wire tentacles came out of Apocalypse Reaper and injected themselves into Templar Knight. Then the wires lifted him up into the machine and held him there in place. A fluid exits his body and up tubes.

**Necros:** Each turn, I can take one of your monsters and equip it to my Reaper! And each turn, it will take 1000 of that monster's attack points and add it to its own! And I can steal another monster each turn!

The fluid reached the machine and increased its attack power from 3500 to 4500.

**Necros:** Once the equipped monster's attack power hits 0, it's sent to your Graveyard. But think about it. If I equip 5 monsters to him at once, he can gain up to 5000 attack points per turn!

**Colin:** You think I'm scared of your big, bad space death machine wannabe? !

**Necros:** You will be when I activate its second ability! I can destroy every monster on your side of the field and leave you wide open!

Apocalypse Reaper's red eye charged up and aimed at Colin's Field.

**Colin:** Thanks to Technopath Magician, I can activate the Quickplay Spell Technopath Power-Down from my hand during your turn! If an effect would destroy all monsters on the field, I can pay 500 Life Points for each monster to negate the effect!

Apocalypse Reaper's red beam powers down.

**Necros:** Oh well, it can still attack your Magician!

**Colin (LP 3500):** I use Technopath's ability to activate another Spell from my hand! The Quickplay Spell Technopath Summoning! This allows me to summon a Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck and I choose the Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100) in defense mode! And Technopath Summoning forces you to switch your attack to him!

**Necros:** Doesn't matter! My machine will still destroy it!

Apocalypse Reaper shot its red eye beam at Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Alchemist's Seal! This increases the attack and defense of my monsters by 500 and if I control a monster with Alchemist in its name, I can equip this card to that Alchemist as an Equip Spell!

Fullmetal Alchemist clapped his hands and formed a circle in the air in front of him that, when the beam hit it, turned it into vapor.

**Colin:** Now, normally I'd have to send my Equip Spell to the Graveyard to prevent my Alchemist's destruction, but Alchemist's Seal can prevent its destruction up to 2 times!

**Necros:** Fine! I'll just end with one card face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Robotic Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1400)! And I'm ending this duel right now by using his effect! For each Machine on the field, you take 300 points of damage!

Robotic Soldier pulled out his pistol and it fired three shots at Necros, but they all hit a shield that appeared around Necros.

**Colin:** What happened?

**Necros:** I activated the Rainbow Life Trap! I figured you'd try a cheap trick like this again! Last time we dueled, you used a cowardly tactic to win! With Traps like this, the only way to beat me is power to power, because Rainbow Life increases my Life Points equal to the damage I would have taken!

**Colin:** Damn it!

**Necros (LP 1900):** If you're done, I'll make my move! *draws* And now I'll use Reaper's ability to add another of your monsters to its breakfast meal! And I think your Fullmetal Alchemist is looking quite delicious right now!

Reaper's tentacles wrapped themselves around Fullmetal Alchemist, but he used alchemy to disintegrate the tentacles.

**Colin:** Fullmetal Alchemist can't change fields! He's too loyal for that!

**Necros:** Fine! I'll take your Technopath Magician so you can't use those stupid Spell Cards!

The tentacles wrapped around Technopath Magician and brought her next to Templar Knight. Then the fluids were extracted through the tentacles, increasing Reaper's attack power to 6500.

**Necros:** Now, Apocalypse Reaper, destroy that Robotic Soldier!

Apocalypse Reaper fired its beam at Robotic Soldier, but Fullmetal Alchemist got in front of him, clapped his hands, formed a circle in the air and turned the beam into vapor again.

**Colin:** Wow, you are stupid! Because of Technopath Summoning, you're forced to attack Fullmetal Alchemist until he's off the field!

**Necros:** Fine! I'll end my turn with another face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* First, because it's been two turns, the card I sent into the Gold Sarcophagus is added to my hand! *adds card to hand* I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And now that he's out, I can Special Summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) Tuner from my hand! And now I tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! Then I tune Robotic Soldier with Dragonic Machine King to summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! MACHINE OVERLORD (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The stadium shook as the mighty machine arose. It stared up at Apocalypse Reaper as it stared down at what seemed like another easy prey, but it was mistaken.

**Colin:** And guess what? He gains 500 attack points for every Machine on the field other than himself! Add that with the 500 point boost from Alchemist's Seal and his power increases to 7000! Now he's stronger than your Reaper!

Machine Overlord's jet engine feet boosted itself up at Apocalypse Reaper.

**Colin:** Go, ATOMIC CRUSH!

Machine Overlord charged up its fists and Apocalypse Reaper seemed ready to counter, even though it was futile.

**Necros:** Go, Trap! Apocalypse Survivor!

Apocalypse Reaper shot its beam at Machine Overlord and sent him crashing to the ground. The crash shook the stadium violently which caused more destruction and left a giant hole in the stadium floor.

**Necros:** Apocalypse Survivor prevents the destruction of an "Apocalypse" monster selected as an attack target by decreasing the attacker's power by 2000!

**Colin (LP 2000):** Gah, dammit! *thinks: Damn! That was my best shot at taking down his monster! There's no way I can... Wait a sec... If I pull this off right, I can probably turn this around.* I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

**Necros:** My turn now! *draws* Apocalypse Reaper, take control of his most powerful machine and take its power for your own!

Apocalypse Reaper's tentacles surrounded themselves around Machine Overlord and took him up to the Reaper. The fluids were extracted from all three stolen monsters and its power increased from 6500 to 9500.

**Necros:** The mighty Machine Overlord! I've waited a long time to get my hands on this card! It's said that this is the most powerful Machine card there is! But you have another powerful machine! The one you used against Team Iron Legend! That's the one I'm really interested in!

**Colin:** Well, go **** yourself!

**Necros:** REAPER, DESTROY HIS STUPID ALCHEMIST!

Fullmetal Alchemist once again blocked the attack by turning the red beam into vapor, but his arm couldn't take anymore and it broke.

**Necros:** And next turn, your stupid card will be destroyed!

**Colin:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed! *draws 2 cards* Then I activate the Spell Future Fusion! I send Medic Bot Machine, Spare Part Machine and Iron Shield Machine to the Graveyard! That ends my turn!

**Necros:** *draws*

The fluids were extracted from Templar Knight, Technopath Magician and Machine Overlord. Templar Knight and Technopath Magician turned to dust as they lost their last 800 and 450 attack points respectively. The Reaper's attack power then shot to 11750.

**Necros:** Destroy the Fullmetal Alchemist!

Apocalypse Reaper shot its beam at Fullmetal Alchemist and destroyed him.

**Necros:** Now it's your turn! Now show me that mighty Meklord of yours!

**Colin:** Necros... As long as I can still draw, you will never see that monster!

**Necros:** We'll see... we'll see.

**Colin:** *draws* I end my turn!

**Necros:** Oh well, killing you will be just as good! I really wanted to see that Meklord. *draws* Apocalypse, kill him! Death comes to all of us, it just came a little sooner for you.

Apocalypse Reaper charged its beam, ready to obliterate Colin.

**Colin:** Go, Trap Card! Mech Rabbit Hole! This summons a Mech Rabbit Token (Lv.1 0/0) and negates your attack!

The beam fired, but dissipated before it could hit the Token.

**Colin:** At the end of my turn, it's destroyed and I take 400 points of damage.

**Necros:** Oh, you are really pissing me off!

**Colin (LP 1600):** *smirks* I never get tired of hearing that! *draws* Now Future Fusion activates and I can now create Mega Mecha Bot (Lv.5 1500/2500)!

A poorly constructed fusion of the Bot Machines combined to form a Japanese mecha appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** Now, it has two effects! If I choose to activate both of them, I have to destroy this card and I'll do just that!

Mega Mecha Bot exploded as Colin activated both of its effects.

**Colin:** First, I summon a monster to your side of the field from either of our Graveyards with its effects negated, but with an additional 1000 attack points! So I'm going to give you the Fullmetal Alchemist!

Fullmetal Alchemsit reappeared on Necros' side of the field with 3700 attack points.

**Necros:** You're giving me a powered-up version of your Fullmetal Alchemist?

**Colin:** Yeah, now with the second effect, I can summon a monster to my field from either of our Graveyards in defense mode with its defense brought to 0! But here's the kicker! The card I bring back for me, its effects still work! So come back to the field, Templar Knight!

Templar Knight came back to Colin's side of the field in defense mode and its defense brought to 0.

**Necros:** So? What good is Templar Knight going to do you?

**Colin:** Templar Knight can switch control with a monster that's a Warrior-type!

**Necros:** So?

**Colin:** So, Fullmetal Alchemist is a Machine that is also treated as a Warrior! So the two can now switch fields!

Templar Knight and Fullmetal Alchemist teleported to the opposing sides of the field.

**Necros:** I still don't get what your'e trying to do!

**Colin:** Now, you see? This is what happens when you're blinded with power. You're so focused on increasing your monster's attack power, you don't build any real strategies with your Deck. Without any strategies, your monster could have a billion attack points, but that would just be a liability. Templar Knight is going to explain this to you because when he shares the field with a monster other than a Warrior-type, he destroys everything on that side of the field!

Templar Knight stabbed his sword into the ground which caused a bright light to engulf Necros' side of the field. The light caused the armor of Apocalypse Reaper to crumble and break apart. Necros' DNA Surgery Trap was also destroyed.

**Colin:** And now you should be wide open for a direct attack!

**Necros:** You're wrong!

**Colin:** What?

**Necros:** The destruction of Apocalypse Reaper allows me to bring forth my final card! My Soul Card!

**Colin:** Your Soul Card!

The Apocalypse that was hanging from Apocalypse Reaper descended down from the debris as it was falling and onto the field.

**Necros:** My Soul Card, Final Apocalypse (Lv.0 0/0)! And now you will see absolute power- When I combine his strength with 5 other Machines in our Graveyards!

A huge surplus of armor combined itself with Final Apocalypse, but the armor was so thrown-together and cluttered that you couldn't tell which machines it came from.

**Necros:** He's now equipped with Apocalypse, Apocalypse Cannon, Apocalypse Reaper, Dragonic Machine King and your all-powerful Machine Overlord! And Final Apocalypse gains attack and defense points equal to the respective totals of all of those monsters and gains their effects!

Final Apocalypse's total stats are 20800 attack points and 16300 defense points.

**Colin:** Damn!

**Necros:** *draws* Now, with the power of Apocalypse Reaper, Final Apocalypse can wipe out everything on your field!

Final Apocalypse shot a red beam at Fullmetal Alchemist and destroyed him.

**Necros:** And because of your Machine Overlord, you cannot stop any of Final Apocalypse's attacks! None of your Spells or Traps can help you now! FINAL APOCALYPSE, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!

Final Apocalypse charged up a ball of dark energy and fired it at Colin.

**Necros:** YOU'RE FINISHED!

The attack then disappeared right before it hit Colin.

**Necros:** What?

**Colin:** I activated the Trap Card Quantum Manipulation!

**Necros:** Impossible! You say it all the time! You can't stop the attack of Machine Overlord!

**Colin:** I didn't. I simply delayed it. Quantum Manipulation prevents a direct attack on me this turn, but during my third Standby Phase after this card's activation, your attack will hit. If I control a monster at that time, your attack will hit that monster instead.

**Necros:** How futile! Even that old man knew when it was time to curl up and die!

**Colin:** SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR MOUTH, NECROS! YOU WANTED TO SEE MY MEKLORD SO BADLY?

Colin's right eye became red.

**Colin:** I'LL SHOW YOU!

His right hand then emitted a black aura.

Marcantus, watching from Team Umbra's side of the field, stood up at Colin's sudden change. He seemed very intrigued.

**Marcantus:** What is this? Two souls inhabiting the same body with no medium? Interesting...

**Necros:** HAHAHAHAHA! JUST WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon Zero Core (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode! Your move!

**Necros:** *draws* Final Apocalypse, use Reaper's ability to destroy that Zero Core!

The red beam destroyed Zero Core and activated its effect.

**Colin:** Since Zero Core was destroyed by your effect I can Assemble the Pieces! First, Zeroth Attack (Lv.1 1500/0), then Zeroth Guard (Lv.1 0/1000)! Zeroth Carrier (Lv.1 800/800)!Zeroth Top (Lv.1 700/700)! And finally, Zeroth Infinity (Lv.1 0/0)! Combine them all together to create MEKLORD EMPEROR ZEROTH (Lv.1 3000/2500)!

The two machines stared at each other, ready to destroy the other.

**Necros:** Now I'll activate the effect of Apocalypse Cannon! Each turn, I can destroy every monster on your field!

Final Apocalypse charged up a cannon that it fired at Zeroth, but Zeroth held out his right arm and blocked the strike.

**Colin:** I can use Zeroth Guard to negate the destruction of all Zeroth monsters once per turn!

**Necros:** ****!

**Colin:** And because you used your Cannon's ability, you can't attack me for two more turns! *draws* First, Zeroth's ability activates! Any monsters that originally belonged to me are returned to my Deck or Extra Deck!

Pieces of Final Apocalypse's armor broke apart and the spirits of Dragonic Machine King and Machine Overlord returned to Colin's Deck. This also significantly decreased Final Apocalypse's power, all the way down to 10300.

**Colin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Necros:** But since you can't attack me, you're well outta luck! *draws* Now I'm going to activate Apocalypse Reaper's ability to take control of your Meklord!

Zeroth Guard blocked the tentacles that came out of Final Apocalypse's armor.

**Necros:** Your Guard can block that too?No matter, it can only block one effect, right? Now I can use Reaper's other ability to wipe out your monsters!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Zero G2! This allows me to send Zeroth Guard to the Graveyard to summon Zeroth Guard 2 (Lv.2 0/1200)! And this allows me to use the same effect as Zeroth Guard, only I can do it twice per turn!

**Necros:** Damn it!

**Colin:** Why so upset? You wanted to face my Meklord! And here he is, you son of a bitch! *draws* I activate the Spell Melting Metal! I tribute a Machine card on my field and next turn, I can add any Spell Card form my Deck to my hand! I tribute Zeroth Attack!

The left arm of Zeroth vanished as it was used as a tribute.

**Colin:** Now I'll summon Zeroth Attack 4 (Lv.4 1900/0)!

**Necros:** My turn! *draws* I use Reaper's ability to destroy your monster!

Zeroth's right arm blocked the red beam again.

**Colin:** You just don't get it, do you? It's not working!

**Necros:** It has to work! We have more power!

**Colin:** You're too blind and stupid to realize that your power means nothing! I've been saying this from the start! Your strategy of destroying the field and powering your monster means nothing if you can't support it! And now I think it's my turn! *draws* And first, because of Quantum Manipulation, your first attack finally happens, but because of my Zeroth Carrier, it will be destroyed instead of my Life Points.

The original attack came out of a space-time vortex that hit Zeroth Carrier and destroyed it.

**Colin:** And now Melting Metal activates and I can add a Spell Card to my hand! *adds card to hand* And the card I picked was my Limiter Removal! Now his power is 11200! ZEROTH, DESTROY FINAL APOCALYPSE!

Zeroth charged at Final Apocalypse and slashed him into two with his left arm, destroying Final Apocalypse and inflicting Necros with 900 points of damage.

**Colin:**And now I can attack you directly with Zeroth Attack!...Blow him away!

Zeroth Attack fired a missile at Necros, which exploded on contact, reducing Necros' life points to 0. When the smoke was clear, Colin saw Necros on one knee holding his chest, which had been ripped open by the explosion. He could see the machinery inside his body working with his internal organs.

**Colin: **How morbid...

Necros just seethed with anger and disappeared behind a wall of green flame. As he did, Marcantus took the stage and looked down Colin.

**Marcantus: **Boy, do you have a second Soul in your body?

**Colin: **What of it?

**Marcantus: **Two souls cannot survive inside the same body without a medium, a home for the second soul. Without it, the souls will continually fight for the body.

**Colin: **I think we figured it out!

**Marcantus: **Have you? You feel the pain, do you not? The pain all over your body? Your effortless rage? That is your body rejecting the both of you.

**Colin: **What's your Point? !

**Marcantus: **The other soul is stronger, power wise, so unless you relinquish all control of your body to it, you will both be destroyed and your body will be an empty shell!

**Colin: **SHUT UP AND DUEL!

_(To be Continued...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Necros' Cards<strong>

Apocalypse Reaper

Machine/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 3700)

Level 10/DARK

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand or Deck when a face-up "Apocalypse Cannon" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate each of the following effects: *Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. *Select 1 monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. During each of your Standby Phases, you can reduce the ATK of the monster(s) equipped to this card up to 1000. When a monster equipped to this card has its ATK reach 0, that card is destroyed.

Apocalypse Survivor

Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack against a face-up "Apocalypse" monster you control. Neither monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn and the attacking monster's ATK is decreased by 2000.

Final Apocalypse

Machine/Soul/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 0/DARK

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your Extra Deck when a face-up "Apocalypse Reaper" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, select up to 5 Machine-type monsters from either player's Graveyard and equip them to this card. The ATK and DEF of this card is equal to the total ATK and DEF of all monsters equipped to this card. When this card is equipped with a monster, this card's name is treated as the equipped monster's name and gains that monster's effects.

**Colin's Cards**

Technopath Power-Down

Spell/Quickplay

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician" when an effect that would destroy all monsters on the field activates. For each monster you control, pay 500 Life Points to negate the effect.

Alchemist's Seal

Trap/Continuous

Increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters by 500. If you control a face-up monster with "Alchemist" in its name when you activate this card, you can equip this card to it as an Equip Spell Card.

Mech Rabbit Hole

Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack. Special Summon 1 "Mech Rabbit Token" (Machine-type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) and negate the attack. During the End Phase, destroy the Token and inflict 400 points of damage to the controller of this card.

Mega Mecha Bot

Machine/Fusion/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 2500)

Level 5/EARTH

"Spare Part Machine" + "Medic Bot Machine" + "Iron Shield Machine"

You can activate each of these effects once as long as this card remains face-up on the field: *Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field. Its effects are negated and its ATK is increased by 1000. *Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field in Defense Position and its DEF reduced to 0. When both of these effects have been activated, destroy this card.

Quantum Manipulation

Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent declares a direct attack. Reduce any Battle Damage from that attack to 0. During your 3rd Standby Phase after this card's activation, if you control no monsters, inflict damage equal to the amount of damage you would have taken to the controller of this card. If you control a monster, treat it as a battle between those monsters and inflict any damage to the respective controller.

Zeroth Guard 2

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1200)

Level 2/LIGHT

You can send a face-up "Zeroth Guard" you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "Zeroth Infinity", this card is destroyed. Twice per turn, if "Zeroth" monsters would be destroyed, they are not destroyed and any damage is reduced to 0.

Melting Metal

Spell

Tribute 1 Machine-type monster you control. During your next Standby Phase, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.


	53. Chapter 53: Rose vs Umbra, Part 6

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>Commissioner Ringford was returning to his suite while talking on his phone.<p>

**Ringford: **-need I spell it out? ! Team Rose is Cheating!...Of course Not! But that's what I say! Disqualify them immediately ! We'll make up an excuse later! They WILL. NOT. WIN!

As Ringford opened the door to his suite, he found a group of Police officers inside searching the place.

**Ringford: **What is the Meaning to this? !

**Police Officer: **Commissioner Ringford you're under arrest on the Charges of Collaboration with the Rift Organization, Fixing Tournaments, forging evidence and Conspiracy.

Two of the cops grabbed Ringford by his arms and held them behind his back as they cuffed.

**Ringford: **This is Outrageous! You have no Proof!

**P.O.: **On the contrary, we received an E-mail from an inside informant named "Boris" with data in great Detail to all your activates.

**Ringford: **You men are dead! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH HERE!

The cops Began to drag him away.

**Ringford: **YOU WILL DIE! HEAR ME? ? ? ! ! ! DIIIIEEEE!

* * *

><p>The Duel Continues…<p>

Colin faced down against the masked Marcantus who had lifted up his coat to reveal his duel disk. Colin still had most of Meklord Emperor Zeroth out on the field, still affected by Limiter Removal, while Marcantus had nothing. Colin began feeling a sharp pain over his right eye and began to feel that pain all over his body.

**Colin (LP 1600): ***Thinks: Son of a Bitch! It hurts!*

Colin rubbed his eye and could hear Marcantus snicker.

**Marcantus (LP 4000): **Hehehe, You feel it, don't you? The Spirit is slowly destroying your body in the most painful way. *draws* I wish I can rip your soul open and see what spirit it is, but you are far too much trouble. I set one monster face down in defense mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn.

**Colin:** *draws* I'll have Zeroth destroy your Face down!

Zeroth obliterated Marcantus' face-down Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter (Lv.2 200/100).

**Marcantus:** Since you flipped over Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter, I can destroy one card on the field and send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard.

**Colin:** I use Zeroth Guard's effect to negate Zeroth's destruction!

Zeroth Guard activated and Marcantus sent the top 3 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard.

**Marcantus:** Well, now I activate my face-down Abiicias Continuous Trap. Whenever I send cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, you must send the same amount of cards to yours.

Colin was forced to send the top 3 cards of his Deck to his Graveyard.

**Marcantus:** Now NDC rules dictate that Limiter Removal now activates at the end of your turn. So your mighty Meklord will be nothing but a pile of trash.

**Colin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Meklord Emperor Zeroth fell apart, leaving Colin with no monsters.

**Marcantus:** And now it's my move. *draws* I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk (Lv.4 1600/1000) and she will attack you directly.

**Colin: **Not if I activate my Negate Attack trap!

**Marcantus: **Running low on tactics boy? I end my turn. Now Ehern forces me to discard 3 cards from my deck and because of Abiicias, you must do so as well.

Colin and Marcantus both discarded 3 cards from their decks.

**Colin: ***Draws* *Thinks: Damn! I'm running low on cards! I need to think of something!*

Colin looked at his hand and tried to think, but the pain was becoming too much to bear.

**Colin: ***Thinks: DAMN IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M GOING ****ING INSANE HERE! I CAN'T-*

Suddenly Colin heard a familiar sound. A sound he hasn't heard in a long time. It was the sound of a Machine. A Machine he trusted. It didn't speak, but Colin trusted it. He knew what to do.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Just need to fight through the pain…just a bit longer.* I summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/800) and he'll attack your Lightsworn Monk!

Mechanicalchaser slashed Lightsworn Monk to pieces with its many arms and destroyed it, inflicting Marcantus with 250 points of damage.

**Colin:** It's not much, but I'm at least chipping away.

**Marcantus (LP 3750):** Chipping away? Are you a woodpecker? Because not even a woodpecker can tear down a mighty oak.

**Colin:** You know what? I am so sick of this banter. Every time I make a small move, you guys say the same thing in different words! "Oh, what a stupid move! You can't beat me! Giggle, giggle, har, har, laugh, laugh!" Then you all seem so surprised when I make a good move! Screw it, I'm placing one card face-down and end my turn!

**Marcantus:** *draws* Since I have 4 Lightsworn monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Judgment Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)! And I will pay 1000 Life Points to destroy every other card on the field!

Judgment Dragon fired a breath of light at everything on the field, obliterating all of it.

**Marcantus (LP 2750):** Now, Judgment Dragon, attack him directly!

Judgment Dragon fired another breath of light at Colin, but a skeletal machine got in front of Colin and took the blast for him.

**Colin:** My Zombie Machine Trap protected me! I can activate it even after you've destroyed it to block your attack! And what's good is that since Judgment Dragon destroyed your own Spells and Traps, I don't have to discard any more of my cards along with yours!

**Marcantus:** Fine. I'll activate the Equip Spell Scutum. Any monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed the first time. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn.

**Colin:** *draws* I Activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Machine Overlord!

The Stadium Shook as the Machine Overlord rose up from under the stage. It's bright red visor glowing in a reflection of it's power.

**Colin:** Now Machine Overlord, attack Judgment Dragon!

Machine Overlord punched Judgment Dragon and destroyed the Spell equipped to it, but due to its effect, Judgment Dragon wasn't destroyed and Marcantus didn't lose any Life Points.

**Marcantus:** What a waste.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with one card face-down! And now Zombie Machine deals me 400 points of damage.

Colin took 400 points of damage.

**Marcantus:** *draws* Now you have sealed your fate! I pay another 1000 Life Points to activate Judgment Dragon's effect to destroy every card on your field!

Judgment Dragon charged up its light breath.

**Colin:** I'm going to chain your effect with Ring of Destruction!

The Ring appeared around Judgment Dragon. Colin put his hand where he could see the rind, clenches it and the Ring explodes, dealing both Colin and Marcantus 3000 points of damage. The blast knocked Colin backwards, but his red eye and black aura hand both returned to normal.

**Colin (LP 0):** Well, I'm done. What about you?

**Marcantus (LP 0):** Not quite yet. I activated my face-down card Umbra Magister Pupa. This will allow me to summon my Soul Card Minrathrous (Lv.0 3000/0). And with my Soul Card out, I cannot lose.

**Colin:** We'll see about that.

Colin smirked as he turned away, as Colin Left the Stage Ali was making her way there. As the two passed, Colin held out his hand for a low five which Ali slapped his hand. Colin got off the stage and Ali readied her duel disk.

**Marcantus:** You. You have been an unnecessary distraction to us. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Raza assured me you could be turned to us. The weak fool.

**Ali (LP 4000):** His mistake is now your Problem! *draws*

**Marcantus:** Now that you've drawn, Mithranrous' effect allows me to throw a dice and whatever number I roll, you must draw that number of cards.

Marcantus rolled a six-sided dice and it landed on 5.

**Marcantus:** That's 5.

**Ali:** *draws 5 cards* I'll summon a monster face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down! That ends my turn! *thinks: I just need to declare an attack with Machine Overlord and I can end this duel. I just have to make sure Marcantus doesn't make it to him before then.*

**Marcantus:** *draws* I activate the Spell Constringitur! I select one monster on the field and that monster cannot attack, switch Battle Positions, be used as a Tribute for a summon or a Material Monster for a Fusion or Synchro Monster. I select Machine Overlord.

Machine Overlord turned into a grey stone statue.

**Marcantus:** Now all you have is the world's largest paperweight. And I'll have Minrathrous attack your face-down monster now.

The strings came down onto Ali's face-down Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) and ripped it apart.

**Marcantus:** I'll end with one face-down card.

**Ali:** *draws*

The dice rolled again and landed on 3.

**Ali:** *draws 3 cards* I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Forbidden Gardna! Then I summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) and equip him with the Equip Spell Hidden Tuner to make Forbidden Android a Tuner! Now I tune Forbidden Android with Forbidden Gardna to Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)! That ends my turn!

**Marcantus:** *draws* Minrathrous, attack!

A ball of spirit energy rushed right at Cirrus Sky Dragon.

**Ali:** I activate Mirror Force to deflect his attack!

**Marcantus:** I use Minrathrous' effect to negate his attack, thus negating your Trap. Then you're forced to send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to your Dragon's Level. But now I activate the Trap Poison Amplifier to double the number of cards you must send.

Ali was then forced to send 16 cards from her Deck to the Graveyard.

**Marcantus:** It's your move, girl.

**Ali:** *draws*

A six-sided dice rolled again and lands on 5 again.

**Marcantus:** Good, this will be over soon. I am growing bored of this.

Ali clenched her teeth together and gripped her cards tightly, slightly bending them.

**Ali: ***Thinks: I know I've won in tough spots before, but this can't be done! I only just started and my deck's Already on its last leg! I can't attack! None of my spells can help and any counter trap will just be made useless when he cancels his own Attack! Damn it! It's just like with Knossoss All over Again!...Knossoss…but I beat Knossoss…*

_(Flashback)_

_Ali smiled as she felt their confidence in her. Yusei and Luna's Crimson dragon Marks began to glow, as did the ones stolen by Knossoss._

_**Knossoss**__: RAAAAAGGGGHHHHAA! ! ! WHY DOES IT BRUN ME? ! I HAVE YOUR POWER! I SHOULD CONTROL YOU! ! !_

_**Ali:**__ You do not have what it takes to possess a mark of the Crimson Dragon. The Signers were chosen, and Crimson Dragon knows you're not worthy of the power!_

_Knossoss' skin burned and the Marks of the Dragon vanished from his dark skin. The Marks returned to Crow, Akiza, and Jack and they were able to awake now, fully recovered. Knossoss fell to his knees in pain._

_**Knossoss:**__ You…will not…WIN!_

_Ali's deck started to glow as she was about to draw._

_**Ali:**__ *Draws* I Sacrifice Forbidden Mantis, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, and Stardust Dragon to Summon, HORUS THE SON OF OSIRIS (Lv.12 3700/3400)!_

_In a Golden light Horus appeared on Ali's side of the field. The Bright light weakened Knossoss even more._

_**Knossoss:**__ So what? The Mighty Son of Osiris can't Defeat me! I HAVE MORE POWER! ! ! !_

_**Ali:**__ And that is your greatest weakness. Stealing strength from others is not true strength! And Horus will show you! If a monster increases its attack by an effect, Horus can nullify that bonus!_

_Horus' staff started to glow and Knossoss felt even weaker as his attack fell back to 3000!_

_**Ali:**__ Horus…Finish him!_

_Horus pointed his staff at Knossoss and shot a flurry of Lightning at Knossoss. Individual bolts struck him and each time a bolt struck him, another part of his body was blown away!_

_**Knossoss:**__ NOOO! ! ! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!_

_Knossoss' Claw then extend fast and tried to grab at Ali's face, but Horus Blasted him away before he could Grab her._

_**Knossoss:**__ NOOOOOOOO! AAAHHHHHHHH!_

_Knossoss was completely obliterated and the Card he placed on the duel disk, the one with his picture, combusted into flame and was destroyed._

_**All of the Roses:**__ YEAH! ! !_

_The Rose Duelists then jumped over the seats and ran over to Ali. The group hoisted her up into the air onto their shoulders, sharing her victory._

_**Ali:**__ Alright, guys, put me down!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: That's right. We won because we needed to. Because we believed in each other…*

Ali looked back at her team and saw the determination and faith in their eyes. Each one willing to offer all of their support in an instant. Ali looked back at Marcantus with the same determination to win. Her White rose mark began to glow a Bright White. She had to close her eyes, and when she reopened them, she found herself in a black void with only a White Glowing Card in front of her. She reached out and took the card…she opened her eyes again ready to make her move.

**Ali:** First, since I have a face-up Trap like Call of the Haunted, I can Special Summon Mystical Synchron from my Graveyard! Now I tune Mystical Synchron with Cirrus Sky Dragon to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian (Lv.11 3900/3500)! Then I equip him with the Equip Spell Synchro Boost to increase his attack and defense power by 500 and his Level by 1! ...Now-

* * *

><p>Alice Knightly was intently watching the duel when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Her Card trunk was glowing white. She opened it to see that only one card was glowing.<p>

**Alice: **That's the-

Then it disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: <strong>Now-

Ali held out her hand and the same card reappeared between her two fingers.

**Ali: **I use this card's Special Ability. If I have two Level 12 Monsters on the field I can Tribute both of them to summon it. Now, come forth and rid the World of the Wicked! WHITE ROSE PALADIN (Lv.0 ?/?)!

Through a bright, white light that appeared on the stage, the White Rose Paladin appeared. She was clad in pure white armor with a helmet that covered only her eyes and had her long golden hair flowing in the wind. She had a long lance-like sword and a shield. As she appeared on the stage, white rose petals fluttered around the stage. Marcantus was in shock upon seeing this monster.

**Marcantus:** A Soul Card? ! How in Hell's name did you receive a Soul Card? !

Ali just smirked.

**Ali:** It was a gift. Now White Rose Paladin gains the power of one of the monsters used to summon her! Attack, Defense and its effects! I choose Machine Overlord!

Marcantus then witnessed the spirit of Machine Overlord appear behind White Rose Paladin as it gained its strength.

**Ali:** And now you can't use Minranthrous to stop his attack, because its attack is impossible to stop! Go, White Rose Paladin! White Sword's Atomic Crush!

White Rose Paladin swung her sword back and Machine Overlord pulled his arm back as if he was readying a punch. She then swung the sword forward and Machine Overlord lunged his fist forward and, at the same time, they released a massive burst of energy that struck Minrathrous, obliterating the spirit, setting the strings ablaze and the energy continued on to strike Marcantus.

**Marcantus:** GYAAAAH!

**Ali:** You… lose.

Marcantus' Mask had Cracked from the attack and a Piece fell off. Marcantus held the rest of the Mask in place, but enough had fallen off to reveal that his face, under that mask, had a plastic doll's face sewed over it (Possibly to cover up his scars). It was SEWED to his FACE. It was Creepy, Disturbing, and Disgusting all at the same time. Marcantus then brought his cloak over his face and disappeared into the shadows.

**Ali: **Good riddance.

Ali then looked down at the White Rose Paladin card in her hand and smiled.

**Ali: **Thank you...thank you so-

SPLASH!

Jeremy and Marc had taken a Gatorade Cooler and Dumped the cold, Ice-filled cooler onto Ali, giving her a Gatorade Shower!

**Ali: **WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS? !

The Rest of the team went on stage to celebrate...well most of them. Colin stayed on a bench, with a cold cloth laying over his eyes. Rita sat next to him.

**Rita: **You okay?

**Colin: **I will be. Just want to get some rest.

**Rita: **Yeah, that sounds nice.

Rita just laid her head on Colin's shoulder. They had won. Time to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcantus' Cards<strong>

Abiicias

Trap/Continuous

When you send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, your opponent must send that many cards from their Deck to the Graveyard.

Scutum

Spell/Equip

When a monster equipped with this card would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

Constringitur

Spell

Select one monster on the field. As long as that monster remains face-up on the field, that monster cannot attack, switch Battle Positions, be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon or a Material Monster for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz monster.

**Ali's Cards**

White Rose Paladin

Warrior/Soul/Effect (ATK ? DEF ?)

Level 0/LIGHT

As long as this card remains on the field, you can not lose the duel. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by Tributing 2 Level 12 monsters you control. When this card is Special Summoned, select one of the monsters used to summon this card. That card's ATK, DEF and effects become this card's ATK, DEF and effects.


	54. Chapter 54: Bouquet' of Roses

**OMG. This chapter was hard to write. It still doesn't feel right to me, but I think this is as good as I can write it. Weddings are Joyous occasions thats hard to try and write the feeling you get from being there. So this is my warning that I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter.**

**On an unrelated Note if you submitted a OC for this story I'd like to give it a voice. At the End of Duelist of the Roses I had a List of English Voice actors who I'd like to portray my Charries. If you have an Idea for a voice for your charrie tell me, if you don't I'll find one I think would fit and put them in the credits at the Eplouge Chapter (When I write it). So PM me if you have a Voice Idea, if you can't PM me; Review Below, Let me Know!**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Toulouse, France, Clairoux Manor 11:19 AM LST, June 20th *<p>

Clairoux Manor was full of life on the crisp Summer day. The Garden had been arranged to accommodate for the wedding happening today. The beautiful flowers seemed to smile in the sunlight as Ali Clairoux walked by. She was wearing a light blue bridesmaid dress and had her hair wrapped up in a bun for the special occasion. She entered the manor, went down the hall, and entered a room where the other girls were at. They were all wearing the same hideous dresses as Ali was and Laura was in the bathroom.

**Rita:** Why do we have to wear these god-awful dresses?

**Krystal:** What are you talking about? The color matches my eyes... and my Rose Mark.

**Rita:** Oh, so you picked these out so you would look good?

**Krystal:** You're damn right! There's going to be single men here and I want to look my best!

**Makoto:** Let's see here; Colin: taken, Jeremy: taken, Marc: engaged, Ryan: divorced, Chris: yuck, Derek: gambler, I guess that just leaves Nick and Sam.

**Krystal:** Really? Two guys and one night... hmm?

**Alice:** N-No! No! Krystal, are you really thinking of doing that?

Krystal turned to Alice, smiled and winked.

**Krystal:** No guy can resist me.

**Ali:** Krystal, could you please save your man-hunting until after the wedding?

**Krystal:** Oh, fine! I guess I'll just have to settle for Colin after the wedding, then.

**Rita:** Over my dead body!

Krystal then goes over to Rita and gives her a big hug.

**Krystal:** Awww, you know I'm only kidding. You know how much I love you guys...Hmm? Rita...There's something different about you.

**Rita: **What? Like what?

**Krystal: **Well...your Boobs Are bigger!

Krystal then looked at Rita's Chest and tried to Measure the Size of her bust. Rita turned red with embarrassment.

**Krystal: **Wow they are! What's your secret? Do you massage them? Let me give it a try.

**Rita: **N-no! Geez Krystal What is it with you!

**Krystal: **Are you a late Bloomer? Maybe it's the dress. These are top heavy. Makoto get over here!

Ali shook her head as Krystal tried to Grope Makoto. Then she checked on Laura in the Bathroom who was wearing her white wedding dress and looking in the mirror at herself.

**Laura: **Sis...how do I look?

**Ali: **Beautiful. Marc is very lucky to have you.

**Laura: **I know he is...

**Ali:** Something wrong?

**Laura:** Just nervous. I mean, everything's just happening so fast. I mean, not that long ago, I was dead. And now I'm...

Ali walked up to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

**Laura:** I just don't know...

**Ali:** Do you love Marc?

**Laura:** Of course!

**Ali:** Do you want to get married?

**Laura:** Yes, I do!

**Ali:** Laura, you are a strong, compassionate person and you know what you want. Everything will be fine.

Laura then looked at her sister and gave her a big hug.

**Krystal:** GROUP HUG!

Krystal then glomp-tackled both of them, giving them a massive hug. Makoto also came in and gave them a hug. Rita just stood there, outside of the group hug.

**Rita:** … Oh, what the hell?

Rita then joins the group hug, too.

**Krystal:** Alice, get over here!

**Alice:** Are you sure? I-

**Krystal:** Just get over here!

Alice then came over and joined the group hug, too. Ali was in the center of the group hug and was being crushed.

**Ali:** *gasps* Can't breathe.

* * *

><p>Across the manor, the guys were all dressed up for the wedding in Tux's. Colin sat on a couch, messing with his collar. He did not look comfortable.<p>

**Colin: **I hate these Stupid Monkey suits!

**Jeremy: **You're the only monkey here.

**Colin: **Monkeyasssayswhat!

**Jeremy: **What?

**Colin: **Exactly!

Marc was pacing back and forth across the room and Nick kept watching as he paced.

**Nick:** Marc, would you stop pacing? You're starting to make ME nervous!

**Marc:** Guys, I just don't know about this-

**Colin:** COLD FEET! GET HIM!

All the guys tackled Marc at once and pinned him down.

**Marc:** OW! WHAT THE HELL? !

**Colin:** Sorry, bro! Can't let ya run out this close to the wedding!

**Marc:** I wasn't going to run out!

**Ryan:** I would, if I were you.

Everyone then looked at Ryan with disapproving looks.

**Ryan:** What?

The guys then got off Marc, who dusted himself off.

**Colin:** So what do you want, Marc? Some reassuring words? I'll tell you right now any one of us would trade our girlfriends for Laura.

**Nick:** Yeah, and if you don't marry her, I will. I could use a girl like that.

**Ryan:** You sure? I think you need a girl like Alice. Someone that can beat you into shape. Hehe!

**Nick:** Why don't you go jump into a canyon, Ryan? !

**Ryan:** And make you sad again? I couldn't do that, you love me too much.

**Nick:** KNOCK IT OFF!

**Marc:** How did I ever get involved with you guys?

**Colin:** Dumb luck. Kinda much rules my life. Just be happy you got someone to share your dumb luck with.

**Jeremy:** And think of it, Marc. If you didn't get your Rose Mark or met any of us, you wouldn't be with Laura here right now.

**Marc:** All because of these flowers on our hands. The world works in mysterious ways.

Colin looked at the Red Rose Mark on his hand and sighed.

* * *

><p>Later Jeremy was in the Living room as the last arrangements were being made, watching the Clairoux's very large Flatscreen HD TV and was watching a News report when Makoto came up behind him.<p>

**News Anchor: **-and Ringford will go to trial in July. Clyde Edwards, former Rift Cardlord will testify against Ringford for a reduced sentence-

**Makoto: **Good! Ringford deserves it after he almost killed me!

**Jeremy: **Don't like the fact that Edwards might get out sooner.

**Makoto: **At least it's the lesser of two evils, right?

**Jeremy: **We beat the Umbra, but Raza is still out there and we were here for-

Jeremy was interrupted by Makoto holding his hand.

**Makoto: **It's a wedding. It's a happy occasion. Please act happy.

**Jeremy: **Wha-I am happy.

Jeremy then took her hand and held it warmly. He gave her a light kiss making her smile.

**Makoto: **Ya know...there's still some time before the wedding. Wanna go somewhere private?

**Jeremy: **Pr-private?

**Makoto: **Come on!

Makoto then dragged Jeremy off somewhere...private.

* * *

><p>Alice stood outside looking up at the sky when Nick came by.<p>

**Nick: **What are you still doing here?

**Alice: **Laura asked me to be in the wedding.

**Nick: **Why?

**Alice: **Because they DID!

**Nick:** Wow! Relax. Just asking.

**Alice: **Well you can change your tone! You sound like a jerk!

**Nick: **I am a jerk.

Alice looked away. Nick got the sense that something else was bothering her.

**Nick: **Something wrong?

**Alice: **I just feel like my whole role in this is to just to be a bag man. I didn't really do anything.

**Nick: **Oh shut up. You did plenty like get that data, Dueled Edwards...and...

**Alice: **I dueled Raza too and lost.

**Nick: **There you go.

**Alice: **You suck at this!

**Nick: **Yeah I don't have a lot of practice with playing the nice guy.

**Alice: **I'll teach you! I'll hit you over the head with a vase every time you're an ass!

**Nick: **...Yeah no thanks.

* * *

><p>The Ceremony was going to begin in a little bit and Ali was ready to go. She saw Sam leaning against the wall. It looked like he felt he didn't belong here.<p>

**Ali: **Hey Sam. Can you help me with something?

**Sam: **Huh? Yeah Ali sure.

**Ali: **I need someone to walk down the aisle with me.

**Sam: **Like me?

**Ali:** Traditionally the Best man is supposed to walk the Maid of Honor down...but I don't like tradition.

**Sam: **I don't see why not...

Sam walked up next to Ali and she took his arm and held onto it. This made Sam blush as the Ceremony began.

* * *

><p>The wedding was taking Place out in the garden. Chairs were lined up and a white Sheet-like carpet led up to the Altar where the Priest stood. After everyone got into position; Bridesmaids, Groomsman, the Groom etc. the Pianist began to play the piano.<p>

Da...Da...Da-Dum. Da...Da...Da-Dum.

Laura began to walk down the aisle with all eyes on her and her Veil of white. She walked down until she reached the front of the Altar Across from Marc.

**Priest: **Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two in Holy Matrimony. If someone has a reason on why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.

Nobody spoke as the silence filled the air.

**Priest: **Do you Marcello De Milano take this womn as your lawfully wedded wife?

**Marc: **I do.

**Priest: **And do you, Laura Clairoux take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?

**Laura: **I do.

**Priest:** Then By the Power Invested in me, I here by announce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride.

Marc and Laura then have a loving kiss as they began to share the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Garden had turned into a recession area with a dance floor and tables scattered around everywhere. There was a Makeshift Stage near the Dance floor with the DJ, Zack Rucker.<p>

**Zack: **Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo! Your DJ, Zack Rucky-Rucker, and I am Pleased to Introduce, for the First time ANYWHERE, Mr. and Mrs. Marcello de Milano!

Marc and Laura stood up from their table and took to the dance floor. Zack played a slow romantic song so the two could have their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone was watching them as they had their loving moment...

After they had their dance, other couples got onto the Dance floor and danced to other slow, romantic songs. One of those couples happened to be Colin and Rita, she had her arms around his neck and he had his hands on her waist.

**Rita: **This is nice. And You look nice for once.

**Colin: **Don't get used to it. I'm burning this thing when I get home.

**Rita:** You're so hard headed.

**Colin: **That's one of the things you love about me.

**Rita: **Yeah...

Rita smiled and looked over at Marc and Laura and admired at how happy they looked.

**Colin: **Hey Rita...when was the World Championship?

**Rita: **Hmm? That was back in July.

**Colin: **Wow...hasn't even been a full year yet.

**Rita: **Yeah, we've already been through a lot. Feels like ten years doesn't it?...I wanted to ask...do Laura and Marc...give you any ideas?

**Colin: **What do ya mean.

**Rita: **What do ya think I mean? ! They got married today!

**Colin: **Geez Relax!

**Rita: **...Sorry.

**Colin:** Look Rita, I don't know. It sounds appealing, but-

**Rita: **I know, just forget I brought it up.

**Colin:** Well...now that I think about it, you would look good in a white dress...just saying.

Rita smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They were just another couple dancing to the music.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the Sea, at Fortress Maximum Security Prison off the coast of South Carolina. Robert Ringford sat in his Cell. It was all the way in the corner of the cell block.<p>

**Ringford: **Unbelievable!

He kept repeating that one word over and over in an angry tone. He Stopped when he felt a light come through the barred windows. It was the Light of the Full moon and it was Blood red.

**Raza: **Beautiful, ain't it Bobby?

Ringford looked over at his cell door and saw Raza on the other side of it.

**Raza: **Tomorrow's the day! The day the End Begins!

**Ringford: **Raza, they lost-

**Raza: **Wow you are an Idiot! Winning was only a Nice Consolation! The Battles Were Hard, they put all their strength into them. The Land was Stained with blood! Now we just-

A Flashlight shined on Raza as a guard had found him.

**Guard: **Hey you! Who the Hell Are you!

**Raza: **...Now we bring Hell to the world. Scuse me.

Raza then walked out of Ringford's sight and then Ringford could hear the screams of the guard.

**Guard: **AAAAAHH! GAAAAH! RARARAAAH! Stop...P-please I-AAAAAAASHHHHAA...

A Few seconds later Raza returned to Ringford with blood stained on his shirt and jacket and his eyes turned into the serpent's eyes.

**Raza: **Let's have some fun...


	55. Chapter 55: Our Requiem, Part 1

**Alright, Final arc of the story begins now. There should be 5 chapters left (including this one) so please enjoy. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Review Below, Let me know.**

****___The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us.___

* * *

><p>*Atlantis City, Mid-Atlantic 11:58 P.M.*<p>

The Lights of the City were a beacon of Utopia int the calm darkness of the Ocean. On the Ceiling of Atlantis' largest building, Marcantus was looking up at the full blood red moon through his newly rebuilt mask. The Other Umbra had accompanied him and were standing around, until Raza appeared with Ringford.

**Marcantus: **About time...

**Raza: **Well we needed the final piece.

Ringford looked around at the other Umbra who looked defeated.

**Raza: **This is the day...heh heh...it will finally happen.

**Marcantus: **And your insistence on the white rose girl almost ruined this. We simple should have killed her when-

Marcantus was suddenly Stabbed in the neck by Raza wielding his knife. Marcantus felt the sharp pain from his wound as he looked into Raza's serpent-like eyes.

**Raza: **ENOUGH! I AM SICK OF YOU QUESTIONING MY ACTIONS! SHUT! UP! ! ! !

Raza then removed his knife and Marcantus grabbed his own throat.

**Raza: **Now clean yourself up! The party begins in a few minutes. Daddy wants you to look nice.

Marcantus disappeared and Raza turned to the others.

**Raza: **What time is it? My pocket watch was destroyed a while back, I can't tell.

Raquel had a regular watch under her wrist

**Raquel: **Um...11:59.

**Raza: **Perfect!

Raza then kneels down and puts the tips of his three middle fingers in Marcantus' spilled blood. The blood then started to glow green and began to move. The blood swiftly went down the side of the tower and traveled through the streets of Atlantis City until it reached the NDC Duel Tower. It then seeped into the very core of this tower and the tower began to power up on its own. The tower started to glow a rainbow-like color and shot a pure beam of energy into the sky. When the beam reached a certain point, it burst and created an aurora in the sky. The aurora continued to spread across the sky and when you looked through it, you could see another world.

**Raza:** There it is. The Spirit World... Eden.

* * *

><p>The aurora continued to spread across the ocean. As it spread, the other NDC Duel Towers activated as well. Washington D.C. San Francisco. Milwaukee. Fort Worth. New Domino. Tokyo. Barcelona. Cairo. Athens. London. Rome. Moscow. Beijing. Sydney. Cape Town. Mexico City. Rio de Janeiro. Everywhere the NDC had built a tower, a Beam had shot up and created the aurora sensation revealing the Spirit world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Raza: <strong>It's beautiful isn't it? Now all of you!

Raza turned to the Umbra.

**Raza: **Go! Do what I told you! Make the World Suffer!

The Umbras then disappeared, leaving Raza and Ringford in Atlantis. Raza then put his arm around Ringford like the two were buddies.

**Raza: **And whatever's left. You will rule. The WHOLE World will be yours as promised. How does that sound, Emperor Ringford?

The very idea made Ringford smile and Raza grinned menacingly.

**Raza: **All for Sheh's Vision?

**Ringford: **All For Sheh's Vision.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Clairoux Manor...<p>

The wedding reception was still going on, although some guests had already left. The rest stayed under the starry sky and were astonished to see an aurora appear overhead.

**Krystal: **What's that?

Everyone was looking up at the Beautiful sky and saw the strange world on the other side.

**Colin: **What's going on?

Suddenly all the TVs and Radios turned on. And the Same person was speaking on every one of the electronic devices.

**Raza: **Hello world. This. Is your Requiem!

**Ali: **Raza!

**Raza: **Right now, the world is filled with Vice and Sin. Every person in this world is to blame. Your Greed. Your Envy. Your Lust. Your Pride! You are destroying the world you in which live.

* * *

><p>In Barcelona...<p>

**Raza: **Somos la Umbra. Somos sus pecados se manifiestan en forma humana. Es culpa tuya nuestras vidas están llenas de dolor! (We are the Umbra. We are YOUR sins manifested into human form. It is your fault our lives are filled with Pain!)

* * *

><p>In Athens...<p>

**Raza: **Tó̱ra tha sas dó̱sei mia epilogí̱ ! Metanoeíte ... í̱ na pethánoun! (We will now give you a choice! Repent...or die!)

* * *

><p>In Beijing...<p>

**Raza: **Běn yǐng gěi nǐ de línghún. Wǒmen shì nǐ de zuìniè, suǒyǐ wǒmen kěyǐ bǎ nǐ de zuìle, gěi nǐ shú huí. (Give your souls to the Umbra. We are your sins, so we can take your sins away, giving you redemption.)

* * *

><p>In Tokyo...<p>

**Raza: **Kyohi suru hito-tachi wa watashitachi no ikari ga anata ni oritekuru kanjideshou!(Those who refuse will feel our WRATH come down upon you!)

* * *

><p>In Toulouse...<p>

**Raza: **This is the new world Order you must accept! Only through us can a true Paradise be born! WATCH AS HELL REIGNS DOWN UPON YOU! ALL FOR SHEH'S VISION!

Suddenly, the sound of thunder filled the sky. Everyone looked up to see balls of fire raining down. It wasn't chaotic though, as they hit the ground with very little destructive impact. The fireballs turned out to be Duel Monster Cards given physical form. The cards that appeared were Venom Snake, Venom Serpent, Venom Cobra and Venom Boa. They then began to wreak havoc in the wedding area. The guests panicked as the giant snakes were attacking them. Venom Serpent was chasing a guest when Ryan blindsided it with a chair. The chair broke when it hit its head. Venom Serpent then turned to him and hissed.

**Ryan:** I'm right here, you big, stupid reptile! Come at me!

Ryan pounded his chest like a tough guy when he said that and then the Venom Serpent hissed and showed its fangs.

**Ryan:** Oh crap...

Ryan then backtracks a bit. The Venom Serpent then slowly slithers towards Ryan. Ryan then steps back into a chair and falls over and his Deck spills out of his pocket. The snake then lunges at Ryan and he tries to block with his arm, but the blow never comes. Ryan then looks up and sees a physical form of his Lord of Dragons standing in front of him. At the same time, his right hand held the Lord of Dragons Duel Monsters Card. Lord of Dragons had blown Venom Serpent away with a mystical blast from his hand.

**Ryan:** Lord of Dragons?

Lord of Dragons then looked down at the spilled cards and took a Spell Card. The card then turned into the Flute of Summoning Dragon and Lord of Dragons blew into it. Two dragons then came from the sky: Hyozanryu and Meteor Dragon. They attacked a huge number of the serpents that were attacking and went up into the air to attack the ones that were still coming down.

**Ryan:** What the shit?

Lord of Dragons then reached down and pulled Ryan off the ground, then turning to everyone else.

**LoD:** Roses! You can summon us forward! Do so now!

Everyone then took out their decks and selected one card to summon.

**Colin:** Jinzo!

**Rita:** Breaker!

**Jeremy:** Ice Queen!

**Ali:** Forbidden Mantis!

**Makoto:** Watthydra!

**Nick:** Catastor!

**Laura:** Nature Sprite Vy!

**Marc:** Gungnir!

**Krystal:** Chivalrous Knight!

Chivalrous Knight kneeled down before Krystal.

**Krystal:** Arise my knight!

As Chivalrous Knight was about to stand up, a Venom monster lunged at him, but Chivalrous Knight then swung his sword and slashed the snake in two. Jinzo stood and saw several snakes surrounding him. He shot the laser from his visor and killed them all.

**Colin:** Good job, Jinzo! Now get that one over there!

Jinzo then shot another laser at another snake, but it turned out to be Watthydra. Thankfully, it wasn't destroyed by the attack.

**Makoto:** Colin, you ass!

**Colin:** Whoops, sorry Makoto.

Watthydra then devoured several snakes in each of its mouths at once. At that point, on top of the Clairoux Manor, Vennominon appeared and was surveying the battle and commanding the snakes.

**Ali:** Vennominon! If we take him out, the snakes might stop! Mantis, get him!

Forbidden Mantis then spread its wings and flew up to Vennominon. It attacked it, but the attack had almost no effect on Vennominon and Vennominon wrapped its snake hands around Mantis and ripped its arms off, destroying it. Chivalrous Knight then jumped up and slashed at Vennominon, which sends it back a bit. Vennominon then countered and Chivalrous Knight blocked with his shield. Vennominon kept putting pressure on Chivalrous Knight's shield, putting him in a corner.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Covering Fire! Ice Queen, help Chivalrous Knight!

Ice Queen summoned a blizzard around Vennominon and slowed it down as ice crystals formed on its body. Chivalrous Knight then knocked Vennominon's arms away, stabbed it and destroyed it.

**Krystal:** Booyah!

Suddenly, from the sky, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes appeared. She continued to hover high in the sky and fired streams of poisonous acid on the area below. When the venom streams hit the garden, the flowers died almost instantly. The venom streams then struck several different monsters, Ice Queen, Chivalrous Knight, Ally of Justice Catastor and killed by the acid. The acid even struck Nick's arm and burned his flesh.

**Nick:** GAH! DAMMIT!

Hyozanryu and Meteor Dragon tried to attack the Vennominaga in the air, but she extended two long boa-like snakes at the two dragons and made them collide with each other.

**Ryan:** Son of a bitch!

**Colin:** Stand back, guys! I got this!

Colin then flips over a card that glows brightly and the Machine Overlord appeared. Machine Overlord looked down at Colin, who was pointing at Vennominaga.

**Colin:** Take'em out.

Machine Overlord looked up and flew toward Vennominaga. He flew directly at Vennominaga, tackled her and they smash at full speed into the ground in the front of the manor. Colin then ran out into the front to watch the fight. A huge dust cloud shot up and Machine Overlord stood up and as he did, one of Vennominaga's snakes bit Machine Overlord and began to spread venom through its systems. Machine Overlord then grabbed the snake and used it as a rope to pull Vennominaga toward him. As Vennominaga got close, Machine Overlord punched her right in the face and the snake "rope" torn apart. Machine Overlord then stomped on the remains of that snake and made a techno noise. Vennominaga staggered from the punch, then Machine Overlord grabbed Vennominaga by its head and his hands started to glow red. Vennominaga's head started glow red as well and the Snake Deity started to burn up from the inside. Machine Overlord then finished her by slamming her head into the ground and crushing its head.

**Colin:** Machine Overlord wins. Fatality!

With Vennominaga the Snakes all withered and died and ceased falling from the sky. Colin Decided to go back to the garden where everyone else was gathered. People around them were hurt and scared. Ryan was healing up Nick's arm which was hit by the acid.

**Ryan: **I'm gonna leave you a scar cause women love scars!

**Nick: **I don't want any scars!

**Ryan: **Come on. Just one down the arm. You can say it was an old war wound.

**Krystal: **Will you two shush!

The two turned to Krystal who was talking on her cellphone.

**Krystal: **Dad whats going on?

**Ali: **Thats your father? Does he know?

**Krystal: **I'm gonna put you on speaker, K?

She pushed a button and put her father on speaker.

**Asharu (Cell Phone): **-around the corner. And Drake put that Fire out!

**Krystal: **Dad, your on speaker.

**Asharu (CP): **Ok, I'll be quick. The umbra just opened of a Tear. A Clear path to the Spirit world. Destroy the Primary key thats opening it and the tear will close. Simple as that.

**Jeremy: **The keys are the Duel Towers right?

**Asharu (CP): **Yeah. The first one was activated in Atlantis City.

**Colin: **All right lets go!

**Asharu (CP): **HOLD IT Cowboy! Just because you killed a few monsters around a garden doesn't mean they're all gone. This is happening all over-DRAKE WHAT THE HELL? ! YOU JUST MADE IT BIGGER! ! ! ! !

Everyone heard a brief panic over the phone with a fire roaring the background. After a moment the sound of water dousing it out.

**Asharu (CP): **You kid's still there? Ok, Raza is guarding the tower in Atlantis. While he's there, the Rest of the Umbra has scattered around the world spreading the chaos. You all need to split up and fight them.

**Jeremy: **Simple enough.

**Asharu (CP): **They are commanding entire army's of duel monster cards, destroying entire city's, killing off entire populations, and bringing Civilization to it's knees.

**Jeremy: **...Oh is that all?

**Asharu (CP): **Ok, what's very important now is get to Raza and the tower. BUT only Colin and Ali can go.

**Colin: **What? Why just me and Her?

**Asharu (CP): **Because Raza want's you both of you.

**Rita: **So your just going to have them go alone against that crazy psychopath.

**Asharu (CP): **It'll be fun. Besides, I have faith in the two of them. The rest of you are needed to hold off the other Umbra.

**Ryan: **Yeah ok got it old guy. But just how can we beat back an army?

**Asahru (CP): **...I am NOT old! You got an army of your own. Each of your decks counts. Plus, there will be other duelist's who can help you. Your Rose powers give you ability to bring all cards to life. So those duelist's can help you out as well.

**Makoto:** How are supposed to get to these places?

**Asharu (CP): **I'm so glad you asked...

**Yuki: **I can help.

Everyone turned there heads to see Makoto's younger sister Yuki had just arrived out of no where. She still had the same unemotional, monotone sound in her voice every time she spoke.

**Makoto: **Yuki?

**Asharu (CP): **Ah good you made it. Your dad give you a hard time?

**Yuki: **He was upset at first, but he understood once the spiders started destroying the house.

**Makoto: **Yuki! How did you get here?

**Yuki: **My Emergency Teleport spell card. I can use it to send you where you need to go.

Makoto, in an angry rage grabbed the cell phone away from Krystal.

**Makoto: **YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you involve my Sister in this!

**Jeremy: **O_O...M-Makoto?

**Asharu (CP): **Makoto, Your sisters a talented duelist with hidden potential, much like you and the others. Not Rose ability per say, but enough to attract the Umbra. A friend of mine helped your father protect her from Marcantus while he went after you in Cairo.

**Makoto: **What?

**Yuki: **While you were away at the World Tournament father went after you. When he was gone Marcantus came after me, luckily Ms. Martinez was able to assist me.

**Asharu (CP): **Ok, we have to hurry! Remember, the Normal rules of the card game does not apply. Any 'Direct attack' is fatal! Be careful and get moving.

Colin then was running back to the mansion.

**Ali: **Colin Where are you going? !

**Colin: **To change out of this damn Monkey suit! If I'm going to save the world AGAIN, I wanna be comfortable!

Colin took the tie he was wearing and threw it away.

**Colin: **That damn thing was killing me!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Atlantis City...<p>

Raza stood atop the tower with Ringford and looked up at the Aurora that covered the world.

**Raza:** Alright Bobby, Ready?

Raza turned to him with an malevolent smirk.

**Ringford: **For what?

**Raza: **For you Soul card of course. The Monster that is the very reflection of your soul. The monster which will help you take over this world.

**Ringford: **...Alrigh-

Before he could finish speaking, Raza took Ringfords wrist and stabbed his hand with Raza's knife.

**Ringford: **AAAHHH!

Raza removed his knife, now covered in blood, and it began to glow green. The Blood then lifted of the knife and flew up into through the aurora and into the spirit world. As Ringford bandaged his hand something was coming through the aurora, a silhouette of something massive and Ringford was amazed at what he saw.

**Ringford: **My God...It's massive...

Ringfords amazement gave way once he heard Raza's Psychotic laughter. The amazement was replaced by a chill and terrified him.

**Raza: **HA HA HA HA HA HAAA! HAAAA HAAAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HAAA!

_(To be continued...)_


	56. Chapter 56: Our Requiem, Part 2

**Sorry It took SO LONG to write the chapter. I'm Changing the format after this whole debacle I had with my 16 squads story and I don't want anymore of my stories suspended. I Thought about going back and rewriting all the chapters like this but I don't have the time to do it if I want to finish this. SO I just want to finish this story without it being removed, then I can continue writing my other stories.**

**What do you think of the story written this way, Review below, let me know.**

* * *

><p>*Clairoux Manor Garden, 12:32 A.M.*<p>

Rita was left in the garden with Yuki while everyone else had already gone. Rita sat in a chair and sighed in frustration.

"Why am I the Only One Who has to stay? !" She asked Yuki. "I Should at least go with Colin! I hate the fact that he's left alone with THAT girl!"

"Are you scared he will cheat on you?" Yuki asked.

"No..." Rita sadly replied. "I would just feel better if I went with him. I have a bad feeling..."

"Does he know?" Yuki asked.

"Know what?" Rita asked.

"He doesn't then." Yuki calmly said.

Rita had no idea what Yuki was talking and just laid back in the chair...and waited.

* * *

><p>*New Domino City*<p>

The city was being torn apart by arachnid-type monsters such as spiders and scorpions. On the top of the central part of the bridge, Arachnacard and Raquel were perched on top of the giant ring, listening to the screams of people as they ran in terror.

"Oh, these people, I do not envy them one bit." Raquel said.

Her attention turned toward a fiery explosion from the Satellite that could easily be seen.

"What was-"

A burst of lightning was shot at Raquel, which Arachnacard blocked with its scorpion tail. Raquel looked up and saw Makoto and Wattpheasant.

"Really?" Raquel insulted. "They sent YOU to fight me? I'm insulted."

"Not just me, bitch!" Makoto retaliated.

Right from behind Raquel and Arachnacard, Cosmic Origin Dragon with Jeremy riding on top of it.

"BANZAI!" Jeremy shouted. Cosmic Origin Dragon then fired a mystical, starry energy stream at Raquel and Arachnacard. However, Raquel activated a Trap Card that protected Arachnacard with a barrier. "Damn!"

"Nice try" Raquel said. "Arachnacard, get him!"

Arachnacard turned around and shot webs from its fangs at Cosmic Origin Dragon. The webs weren't really hitting it, but from the sky, Arachnashonshi came crashing down on top of Jeremy and Cosmic Origin Dragon and pinned them to the ground. The mouth of Arachnashonshi then lunged toward Jeremy, who was still on Cosmic Origin Dragon's head. Then Red Dragon Archfiend came out of nowhere and Absolute Powerforced Arachnashonshi's ass, which got it off Cosmic Origin Dragon. Jeremy looked up and saw Red Dragon Archfiend.

"This is our city!" Jack Atlas shouted as he arrived on scene. "And I'll be damned if the King lets his city fall!"

Red Dragon Archfiend then ripped away the webbing and freed Cosmic Origin Dragon. Raquel watched and then turned to see Crow with Blackwing Armor Master right in front of her.

"Hi, we haven't formally met" Crow greeted. "I'm Crow, this is Blackwing Armor Master, and you're Done."

Blackwing Armor Master then goes to attack Raquel, but she moves back and slips, avoiding the punch but slipping off and falls off the top of the structure. Before she hits the ground, she activates a Spell Card from her Deck and lands on a spider web that magically appeared. As she got untangled from the web, she came face-to-face with Akiza Izinski and her Black Rose Dragon.

"I'll never forgive you for taking control of my mind!" Akiza stated.

"Like I care!" Raquel responded in an asinine manner. "You are nothing but a tool! A simple plaything for us! And if you died, no one would have cared!"

"Black Rose Dragon, attack!" Akiza commanded.

Black Rose Dragon charged its attack, but Arachnacard jumps in front of it and slashed its scorpion tail at it, disrupting its attack. Then Arachnacard got struck by Stardust Dragon, who was flying above them, forcing Arachnacard to take a more defensive stance.

"Tch!" Raquel scoffed. "You wish for a fight, you'll get one!"

Then three more Arachnashonshis appeared and attacked and every sort of spider and scorpion monster converged into the area... It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>*Chicago, Illinois*<p>

Chicago was the hardest hit of all the cities hit because the Apocalypse Reaper, which stood at three times the size of the Sears Tower and spanned the length of the Metropolis, was firing its red beam of death all across the city, destroying everything in its path. Not only that, as an Apocalypse Cannon was rolling through the streets, blowing away entire buildings and whatever Reaper and Cannon couldn't destroy, Apocalypse Spheres would appear and self-destruct. Necros watched all of this from the Apocalypse Reaper's platform.

"I know I'm only supposed to destroy a little bit of the city, but I guess I'm just a little too greedy." Necros boasted.

A huge charged particle beam hit Apocalypse Reaper's leg, but it did no damage. Necros looked in the direction of the shot and saw Ally of Justice Decisive Armor. Right next to Decisive Armor was Nick, who appeared as a small speck to the giant Decisive Armor, who was a speck compared to Apocalypse Reaper.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Necros asked.

"No" Nick responded. "Just getting your attention."

Armityle the Chaos Phantom just rose right out of the ground behind Nick and flew off to attack Apocalypse Reaper. Reaper tried to stop it using its red beam of death on Armityle.

Meanwhile, on the streets, a family of four, a mother, father, son and daughter, hid in a rubbled shop as an Apocalypse Cannon just rolled by. The family tried to leave once the Cannon left the area, but an Apocalypse Sphere appeared right in front of them and was prepared to explode to kill them. But suddenly the sphere was cut in half and destroyed in a non-destructive way. The family was saved by Alice Heart, Princess of Wonderland. Alice Knightley then helped the family up.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you somewhere safe." Alice reassured the family.

Alice Heart then ran out of the building to lead them away. However, the second Alice Heart stepped out of the building, she gets blown away by the Apocalypse Cannon and the blast took away some of the building, too. Alice and the family stayed back as the Cannon rolled toward the building, turned its cannon toward them, charged up and... exploded. The entire Apocalypse Cannon was destroyed by a beam of light. Suddenly, a giant metal monstrosity passed by the shop. Alice peeked her head out and saw that the monster was Mythological Fortress Beast Leviathan, being operated by Team Iron Legend's own Xavier.

"Looks like you could use a little help" Zero says as he comes up to the shop. "Kane, we got four more!"

Kane then came over on top of his Mythological Fortress Beast Wyvern, which landed in the street and opened up a doorway for the family to pass though into the beast, who would fly them to safety.

"Now get out of here and help Vincent!" Zero ordered. "Hydra can only take on so many of those stupid spheres on his own!"

"Hey, hey, don't rush me!" Kane said as Wyvern began to fly off. "Refugees come first!"

"You're Team Iron Legend, aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Figure that out all on your own, did you?" Zero asked in a condescending way.

Alice just sulked back as Zero pulled out a card. "Titan, destroy that eye sore." he called. The card began to glow and the massive metal monster, known as Mythological Fortress Beast Titan, seemingly materialized within the fog of smoke that flew high into the sky. Titan turned toward the Apocalypse Reaper, which had its focus on Armityle, and Titan charged up a particle beam in his mouth and shot it at Reaper, striking the very center of the machine, which exploded spectacularly and the remains collapsed into the city.

"Did you kill him?" Alice asked.

"I doubt it." Zero scoffed.

Around the Debris, Nick was riding Ally of Justice Catastor around. "Ok, any signs of life?" Nick asked as Catastor wandered around. Suddenly a Steel Claw struck up from the rubble, struck Catastor, and knocked Nick off the back of his Machine. From the rubble Necros crawled out. His Jacket was ripped apart and you could see his machine body. It was poorly constructed, you could see the gears and wires behind the iron platting. He was coughing up blood and his body was leaking oil. He looked monstrous.

"What the shit?" Nick asked seeing Necros' mechanical body.

* * *

><p>*Istanbul, Turkey*<p>

Istanbul was in flames, as Volcanic Slicers roamed the streets and burned whatever buildings were around. On top of the Hagia Sophia, Volcanic Doomfire stood and rained balls of molten rock in the deepest parts of the city and standing next to him was Typhon, lighting a cigarette. Suddenly, a gust of wind came by and blew the cigarette out of Typhon's hand.

"The last time I was in Istanbul, I had to fight one ugly creature! Looks like I'm going to have to fight another one!" Ryan said, riding on top of a flying a Red-eyes Black Dragon.

"Funny," Typhon scoffed pulling out another cigarette "...Ya know, I wish I knew about this Umbra group before."

"So you like being a bad guy huh?" Ryan asked.

Typhon just lit his cigarette and smoked it. "I don't give a crap. I just Like the fact that the we can't die."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, I think we can. Just not by natural means." Typhon explained. "Old age, Disease, Cancer...Has no effect. We're basically immortal."

"Until someone comes up and stabs you in the heart!" Ryan called.

"Yeah well, You can burn." Typhon said.

Volcanic Doomfire jumped off the Hagia Sophia toward Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes flew back a bit and from underneath Volcanic Doomfire, Black Dragon Knight comes up, grabbed Volcanic Doomfire by its horn and jaw and slammed it into the Hagia Sophia. Black Dragon Knight then pulled out his sword and Volcanic Doomfire fired molten fireballs at him, but Black Dragon Knight cut them in two. Volcanic Doomfire then charged at Black Dragon Knight and they both fell to the ground.

As Ryan looked down at the ground, Typhon brought out his Tri-Blaze Accelerator. He loaded it up and fired a shot at Red-Eyes, which destroyed him and caused Ryan to fall. Typhon fired another shot that was heading straight for Ryan, but Dragunity Dux took the shot and was destroyed while Dragunity Phalanx.

"Dragunity monsters..." Ryan wondered. He then noticed that the city was filled with dragons fighting Typhon's Volcanic monsters.

Dragunity Phalanx then brought Ryan safely to the ground where Ryan's brother Skyler and Team Dragon's Fang were.

"Sorry we're late." Skyler greeted his brother.

"Could you guys have cut it a little closer?" Ryan sarcastically asked. "I thought I was street pancake!"

"I thought it would be a nice challenge to see if I could wait to summon a monster and still have time to save you." Gregory said.

"You ass!" Ryan responded.

While those four were talking, Typhon was using the Tri-Blaze Accelerator to take out the dragons in the sky. And while THAT was happening, Black Dragon Knight was fighting Volcanic Doomfire. This certainly is a long day...

* * *

><p>*San Francisco, California*<p>

The city was attacked by streams of energy coming from Alcatraz Island. However, Team Elemistress had summoned their Elemental Goddesses, who protected the city from the constant attacks. While the attacks continued, Desiree was standing on Alcatraz Island with a bored expression on her face.

"I feel so lazy." Desiree said. "This would have been the perfect place for Marcantus to go. Oh..."

A crystal ball then flew right in front of Desiree and she looked into it.

"A surprise attack, huh?" Desiree said. "Finally something exciting. Viola..."

Viola suddenly appears behind Desiree and blocks a sword from behind. Viola then pushed back the assailant, who was Chivalrous Knight, to where Krystal was standing.

"Viola, kill the knight." Desiree ordered. "But keep the girl alive, I have plans for her."

"You have a sick mind!" Krystal responded.

Viola took her crystal ball, sent it hurling around herself and then threw it at Chivalrous Knight, who blocked it with his shield. The crystal ball shattered on contact. Viola then took her sharp claws and goes to slash Chivalrous Knight, who blocks it with his sword. He then kicks her and knocked her back. As Viola was pushed back, she raised her hand and the sharp glass shards from the crystal ball started to float and then she sent them flying toward Chivalrous Knight. Chivalrous Knight went to block with his shield, but before they hit the shield, they split into two diverging shots that went around Chivalrous Knight. Chivalrous Knight realized the danger of the attack from behind and charged forward toward Viola. Viola projected an energy shield to protect her from the attack, but at the last possible second, Chivalrous Knight jumped over her and the shield and all the sharp glass fragments collided with the shield and were vaporized. Chivalrous Knight was behind Viola and went to thrust her from behind with his sword, but Viola spun around, used her claw to knock the sword away and grabbed his face, making him her prey.

"Don't worry, my knight!" Krystal said, pulling up a card. "I got just what you-"

Desiree then grabbed Krystal's wrist and crushed her hand so she'd drop her card.

"I don't think so, girl." Desiree said smirkingly. "Viola, finish him."

Viola then raised her metal claw to finish off Chivalrous Knight, but just then, Krystal kicked Desiree in her shin, weakening her balance, elbowed Desiree in the stomach, then took her wrists and flipped Desiree over and slammed her into the ground hard. As soon as Krystal was free, she ran to pick up her card and activated it.

"My knight, I equip you with Chivalrous Sword!" Krystal shouted. Chivalrous Sword appeared in Chivalrous Knight's hand and he stabbed Viola with it, destroying her. After that, Krystal sighed and played with her hair a little bit. "Who knew that those self-defense lessons my dad made me take would actually pay off?"

* * *

><p>*Atlantis City, Mid-Atlantic*<p>

"Now this is strange," Ali said. "Where is everybody?"

The Busy city on the water was completely deserted. The City lights were gleaming, the shops were open, Traffic signs still flashed, but not a single soul was within the city limits. Ali turned back to Colin who was arguing with Dark Magician Girl.

"All I'm asking is for a little Respect!" Dark Magician Girl shouted. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes!" Colin replied.

While those two bickered, Ali sighed to herself. "Why must it only be us?"

_(Flashback)_

_Colin and Ali had a talk with Asharu over the cell phone._

_"It must be you two." Asharu explained to them. "You are the Red and White Rose, respectfully. This means your souls are both Intertwined with Raza's."_

_"What does that even mean?" Ali asked._

_"Raza's anger focuses at the 2 of you more than anyone else." Asharu continued to explain. "He sees you two as his past comrades. Maybe that means something."_

_"Maybe?" Colin asked. "You don't know?"_

_"Of course not!" Asharu blurted out. "If I knew what the hell to do to stop this, I'd stopped this LOOONG ago!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Mystical Synchron waved her hand in front of Ali's face trying to snap her back to reality. "Ali?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ali asked coming back. "Yeah, right! We gotta find the tower."

"Holy...shit!" Colin said "I think that will have to wait."

Ali turned back to Colin and saw him looking up at the sky. Ali looked up and was Astonished at What she saw. A Battleship. An Organic, fortress-like Battleship in the form of a Dragon. Thousands of Cannons lined the sides. The overall Size was slightly bigger than the U.S. State of Rode Island. Massive.

"I think we're gonna need some bigger cards." Colin said.

_(To be continued...)_


	57. Chapter 57: Our Requiem, Part 3

**Ok, I just wanted to point out that Desiree is lust, not sloth. I'm sorry if I implied otherwise. Just wanted to clear that up. ANd just remember; Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

><p>In Atlantis City, Colin and Ali looked up at the giant, dragon-like battleship above them.<p>

"How much you wanna bet the bad guys are on that thing?" Colin asked.

"I think I can guarantee that" Ali responded. "How are we gonna get up there?"

"We're gonna fly" Colin answered. "How else?" Colin then pulls out a Duel Monsters card. "Y-Dragon Head!" Y-Dragon Head then appeared on the ground and Colin got on top of it. "All aboard!"

"No way." Ali said. "I am not getting on that thing."

"Don't be such a baby!" Dark Magician Girl said. "It's not that bad. It's only 80 miles an hour."

"Screw that!" Colin shouted. "If we're going up there, we're going supersonic!"

Y-Dragon Head then had a sweat drop on the back of its head.

"No thanks." Ali said. "They probably took the people of the city up into that thing. If you fly up to the front and I go up another way, I can find the people while you get their attention."

"Well I like being the center of Attention." Colin smirked. Y-Dragon Head's jets then fired up and flew up at the machine. He went up to the front of it, which looked like an iron dragon head. He landed on top of it and looked around and waiting for him was Robert Ringford.

"Well, look who it is." Ringford said. "Come to see the birth of a new world?"

"No, I came to push you off the sides of your oversized toy boat!" Colin answered in a cocky tone.

"This toy boat is the ultimate weapon!" Ringford retaliated.

"Haven't heard that one before." Colin said.

"With this, I can obliterate entire nations in a matter of hours!" Ringford boasted. "And from the ashes, my new kingdom shall rise! And shall rule on top as Emperor!"

"..." Colin just gave him a blank stare. "Someone forgot to take their morning pill today, didn't he? The Asylum looks down upon that."

"Why don't you put your cards where your mouth is and we'll settle this the traditional way?" Ringford asked as he pulled out his duel disk.

" *snickers* YOU want to challenge ME to a duel?" Colin mocked Ringford. "This will be a piece of cake!"

* * *

><p>Through a hatch from the underbelly, Ali Clairoux climbed up into a dark hallway. There were only two ways to go and one of them was a dead end.<p>

"Those people should be in here somewhere." Ali guessed. She went to walk down the hallway and she did not notice small glowing cracks in the wall, so small that the naked eye could not see them at first glance, that seemed to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ringford (LP 4000) Colin (LP 4000)<strong>

"The first move is mine!" Ringford said as he drew. "First, I'll set four cards face-down and then set one monster face-down in defense mode! That ends my turn!"

"Okay, Trap-apalooza right there." Colin said as he drew his first card. "And I know exactly how to counter that! I'll use Cost Down to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard so I can lower the Level of all cards in my hand by 2! Then I summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500) I discarded! And I'll have Jinzo attack your face-down monster!"

Jinzo blasted a laser at Ringford's face-down monster, but it revealed itself as Spirit Reaper (Lv.3 300/200) and the attack went right through it.

"Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed in battle." Ringford pointed out.

"Fine, I'll end my turn!" Colin said.

Ringford drew his next card. "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Ringford drew two more cards from his deck. "Then I activate Graceful Charity to draw three more cards and discard two!" Ringford drew three cards and discarded two cards from his hand. "Then I activate Double Spell! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can activate a Spell from your Graveyard! I activate your Monster Reborn to bring back the Shiny Black "C" (Lv.1 200/500) I discarded! Then I activate the Spell Card Inferno Reckless Summon to summon two more Shiny Black "C" from my Deck! Then I activate my face-down Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking for three turns! That ends my turn!"

*Shiny Black "C"'s, huh?* Colin thought after drawing. *If those end up in his Graveyard, I won't be able to Synchro Summon. I can't Synchro Summon now, so I shouldn't destroy those monsters yet.* "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Ringford drew again. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

*He knows he can't activate Traps while Jinzo's out, so why set it down?* Colin thought. *What is he planning?*

* * *

><p>Ali continued down the hallway for what seemed like forever. Finally she reached a room and it was filled with cryo-chambers and the chambers were filled with people in a cryo sleep. It appeared an entire city was held in the room.<p>

"I guess I know what happened to the people." Ali said to herself. "How can I get them out of here?"

Ali looked around, looking for anything that can help these people. She did not hear the very hush hissing coming from the hallway she just came from.

* * *

><p>Colin drew his card. "I'll just summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 8002200) in defense mode and end my turn!"

Ringford then draws his card and smirks. "I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode! And now I think it's time to summon my Soul Card!"

A door opened up and fire shot up from under all of Ringford's cards, consuming them all.

"The only way to summon this monster is to have 5 Spells or Traps and 5 Monsters on the field at once!" Ringford pointed out. "And it's strength will awaken!"

* * *

><p>The head of the iron dragon seemed to glow red as it powered up. A red surge of energy seemed to flow throughout the entire ship. Ali was still in the cryo-chamber room when the red energy filled the room. Suddenly, the bodies inside the cryo-chambers began to decompose. Ali, realizing these people were now dying, tried to break the glass to break them free, but the glass wouldn't break and she watched as all of those people died.<p>

"Oh my God..." Ali muttered to herself in horror.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how many people live in Atlantis City, Colin?" Ringford asked Colin. "Just around 12 million. We took every single one of them and brought them aboard this ship and each and every one of them had their soul absorbed to power up this magnificent monstrosity."<p>

"12 million?" Colin asked in horror.

"That's a small number compared to those who will die at the might of my monster!" Ringford called as the ship began to move.

The iron head then roared with a metallic screech.

"BEHOLD!" Ringford Shouted. "_Ferrum Draco Fidelitas Julius_ (Lv.0 5000/5000)!"

Colin looked down at his feet as the entire ship was shaking.

"Now that you've helped summon my creature, we shall go about and bring the world to its knees!" Ringford preached.

"Unless I blow a big hole in your boat!" Colin responded.

"You won't be able to scratch it!" Ringford pointed out. "Look at the size of it!"

"Big things don't scare me no more!" Colin said. "Granel, M.F.B Titan and Apocalypse Reaper! And guess what? I destroyed all of them!"

"You boast too much!" Ringford spoke back.

The cannons then pointed toward Colin and his monsters.

"Show him your Might Julius!" Ringford shouted. "MORTEM IGNIS BARRAGE!"

The Cannons Fired massive rounds of ammunition on a chaotic scale. The exploded in front of Colin right where Gear Golem was and destroyed it. It took a second for the smoke to clear before Colin could see what had happened.

"Ha! My Gear Golem was in defense mode!" Colin pointed out "I take No damage!"

"Perhaps, but each turn, Julius can attack one attack position monster and one defense position monster each turn!" Ringford explained. "NOW, DESTROY JINZO WITH MORTEM IGNIS BARRAGE!"

The cannons fired again and completely obliterated Jinzo, inflicting Colin with 2600 points of damage.

**Ringford (LP 4000) Colin (LP 1400)**

"I end my turn!" Ringford concluded his move.

Colin drew his next card. "I activate Limiter Removal to double the attack power of Perfect Machine King! Attack his boat!"

Perfect Machine King's power doubled and it punched the hull of the ship, which inflicted Ringford with 400 points of damage.

**Ringford (LP 3600) Colin (LP 1400)**

"Yeah, that's the end of your machine!" Colin cheered.

"No, it's not." Ringford said.

The iron dragon head then roared with anger.

"You only caused a scratch." Ringford said. "My monster cannot be destroyed up to 10 times!"

"That's ridiculous!" Colin said exasperated. "Fine, I'll destroy your monster ten times then! I'll end with this card face-down!"

Perfect Machine King was destroyed due to the effect of Limiter Removal. Ringford drew his card.

"Julius, attack that fool directly and obliterate hime!" Ringford ordered. "MORTEM IGNIS BARRAGE!"

All the cannons fired straight at Colin.

"Mirror Force!" Colin shouted out.

All the ammunition blasts struck the mirror that appeared in front of Colin and deflected them back at the battleship.

"That's two times already!" Colin said as he held up two fingers.

"You arrogant brat!" Ringford insulted.

"My move!" Colin said as he drew his card. " I activcate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" Colin drew 2 more cards. "Then I activate Polymerization to fuse the Dark Magician Girl and Machine Prince in my hand to create Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000) in defense mode! Then I activate the Spell Card Technopath Data to add 3 Technopath Spells to my hand!"

Colin took three cards from his deck and his duel disk auto-shuffled the deck.

"And I'll end my turn like that!" Colin said.

Ringford drew his next card. "Destroy that Technopath Magician!" He ordered his battleship to attack.

"I activate the Quickplay Spell form my hand Technopath Safeguard!" Colin responded to Ringford's attack. "This prevents Technopath Magician from being destroyed this turn!"

The barrage hit an invisible wall that appeared in front of Technopath Magician.

"My turn now!" Colin said as he drew another card. "I activate Plentiful Bounty!" Colin drew 4 more cards. "Perfect! You know, I almost came without these cards, but my brother Sam insisted I take them and who am I to refuse?"

"What are you on about?" Ringford questioned.

"I am 'on' about POWER BOND!" Colin said as he held up the Power Bond Spell Card. "And I'll fuse the 3 Cyber Dragons I just drew!"

"There's no way you drew all three Cyber Dragons at once!" Ringford said. "No one's that lucky!"

"Luck's my middle name, you bastard." Colin stated. "Now, say hello to the CYBER END DRAGON (Lv.10 4000/2800)! Attack with Super Strident Blaze!"

With its 8000 attack points, Cyber End Dragon blew through the hull and it caused a small explosion outside of the side of the battleship, inflicting Ringford with 3000 points of damage.

**Ringford (LP 600) Colin (LP 1400)**

"I'l set one card face-down and activate the Continuous Spell Card Technopath EM Current! As long as Technopath Magician is out, I don't take any damage from my own card effects like Power Bond! And that ends my turn!" Colin ended his turn.

Ringford drew his card. "JULIUS, USE MORTEM IGNIS BARRAGE TO WIPE OUT HIS MAGICIAN!"

The battleship fired its cannons at Technopath Magician.

"I activate the Quickplay Spell Technopath Summoning!" Colin responded to Ringford's attack. "Now I can summon a Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck and you have to choose it as an attack target!"

"If you bring out any of your Synchros, I can use my Shiny Black 'C's to destroy it!" Ringford reminded him

"I'll pick a fusion monster then!" Colin replied. "I choose to summon Iron Shield Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100) in defense mode!"

Fullmetal Alchemist holding Iron Shield Machine appeared in front of Technopath Magician and took the barrage of ammunition, but he wasn't destroyed.

"Iron Shield Alchemist can't be destroyed on the turn he's summoned!" Colin explained.

"Lucky move." Ringford said.

"Yeah, it was." Colin said as he started his turn. "And I got even more luck, 'cause I just drew the Super Strident Blaze Spell Card! If I have Cyber End Dragon out, I can choose one of two effects: either attack you directly or attack you three times!"

Cyber End Dragon's mouths began to glow.

"NOW ATTACK WITH SUPER STRIDENT BLAZE!" Colin commanded his giant cybernetic dragon.

One of the head s fired off to the right and destroyed most of the cannons lined up on the side. The opposing head did the same along the opposite side. The middle head then sent a stream down the middle and Ringford had to jump out of the way to dodge it, but he partially got caught in the blast.

* * *

><p>Ali was running down another hallway, when she felt a violent shake that knocked her off her feet and she fell on her side.<p>

"GaaH!" She grunted. "What is going on? !"

* * *

><p>The total damage dealt was 9000 points, but because Ringford had his Soul Card out, its effect prevents him from losing the duel as long as it's on the field. The total number of times the battleship was destroyed was 6.<p>

**Ringford (LP 0) Colin (LP 1400)**

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Colin praised himself.

When Colin got a good look at Ringford at saw that shrapnel had cut away at some of the right side of his face and he was bleeding and that the clothing on the right side of his shoulder were burned and his right arm was scorched.

"huff... I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Ringford screamed in madness.

"I hate you, too." Colin said. "Now make your move!"

Ringford then violently drew from his deck and smiled maniacally. Colin could see that Ringford was losing his insanity right before him.

"I ACTIVATE DEATH BARRAGE!" Ringford shouts out as he activated his Spell Card.

A barrage of missiles destroyed all of Colin monsters, they even hit Ringford's own monster, who survived the blows.

"IT DESTROYS EVERY MONSTER ON THE FIELD AND WE LOSE 400 FOR EACH OF OUR MONSTERS DESTROYED!" Ringford explained in a shouting voice.

**Ringford (LP 0) Colin (LP 200)**

Ringford was snickering loudly like a crazy person as Colin held his forehead and his hand was over his eye.

"That's seven..." Colin muttered.

Ringford stopped his snickering. "Wha...?"

Colin then removed his hand and Ringford noticed Colin's red eye and the black aura around his hand.

"That's seven, only three to go." Colin pointed out.

"That look! I remember that look!" Ringford remembered from when Colin beat Team Iron Legend. "You want to kill me! I can see it in your eyes! Hehehehehe! Too bad! You're going to die knowing I'm still going to live on! All your monsters have been wiped out and I still haven't attacked! FINISH HIM!"

The cannons aimed at Colin and fired. It appeared that Colin had been taken out.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ringford laughed maniacally. "I WIN! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!"

**Ringford (LP 0) Colin (LP 200)**

When the smoke cleared, Colin was left unscathed and his Iron Shield Machine (Lv.4 0/1000) took the attack, which destroyed it.

"Sorry to break it to you, but when you destroyed my Iron Shield Alchemist, I was allowed to summon Iron Shield Machine from my Deck." Colin explained.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ringford screamed. "HOW? ! HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOOOOW? ! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO SURVIVE LIKE THIS? ! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"My turn!" Colin said as he drew a card. "I summon Zero Core (Lv.1 0/0) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"JULIUS, ATTACK!" Ringford blindly ordered.

"I use Zero Core's effect to negate your attack!" Colin said as Zero Core glowed and stopped the missiles from firing. "And it's my turn! *draws* I'll set this face-down card and end my turn!"

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" Ringford shouted furiously.

"Hold that thought for a sec." Colin said. "I have a Trap. Two-Pronged Attack! This destroys up to two of your monsters and one of mine!"

Zero Core explodes and two explosions occur inside of the battleship.

"And because you only have that one monster, I could destroy it twice!" Colin explained. "So that's 9! And now because my Zero Core was destroyed, I can summon Zeroth Attack (Lv.1 1500/0)!

A large, dark red robotic left arm with three pincer-like fingers, a cannon hole in the palm and a series of submachine guns on the lower wrist with a large blade on the upper wrist appeared on the field.

**"**And then Zeroth Guard (Lv.1 0/1000)!"

A large, dark red robotic right arm with three pincer-like fingers with a large, steel circular shield appeared on the field.

**"**Then Zeroth Carrier (Lv.1 800/800)!"

A large, dark red cylinder with four crab-like legs that were set apart in a perfect square formation appeared on the field.

**"**Zeroth Top (Lv.1 700/700)!"

A large, dark red robotic neck and head with a V-shaped visor appeared on the field.

**"**And finally, Zeroth Infinity (Lv.1 0/0)!"

A dark red muscular robotic torso with an infinity symbol in its core appeared on the field.

**"**Combine them all together to create…!"

Zeroth Carrier connected to the bottom of Zeroth Infinity, Zeroth Attack to Infinity's left side, Zeroth Guard to Infinity's right and Zeroth Top on top of Infinity, which lit up as soon as it touched the torso. All of the parts combined to form one gigantic monster.

**"**MEKLORD EMPEROR ZEROTH (Lv.1 3000/2500)!"

The first barrage of missiles head toward Zeroth Carrier, but it formed a barrier around itself that protected it from the missiles. Another set was blocked by Zeroth Guard, who was destroyed.

"Are you done yet?" Colin asked. "I need to finish this." Colin drew his card. "I activate the Equip Spell Upgrade! I select a Machine from my Graveyard and give my monster 500 attacks points and all of the selected monster's abilities! I choose Perfect Machine King, which increases his attack power all the way up to 5000! Zeroth, destroy this monstrosity."

Zeroth used its jets to fly over to the iron dragon head and it roared at Zeroth. Zeroth just charges up into a white light and blasted through the dragon's mouth. Several explosions occurred in the battleship and it powered down, the engines were completely blown away, stranding it in the high air over the open ocean.

"You lose Ringford." Colin said. His eye turned back to normal and fell down to his knees and on his hands completely exhausted. *What?* he thought. *Wh...why am I...so...tired...all of a...*

"BAH!" Ringford shouted. "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER? ! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! I CAN SUMMON AN ARMY OF MONSTERS! STRAIGHT FROM THE SPIRIT WORLD!"

"Naw, You're done here."

Ringford heard a voice from behind him and as soon as he turned around, he got stabbed right in his stomach by a knife. Raza was holding the knife.

"B-b...but," Ringford said feeling weak and betrayed.

"You had to have seen this coming." Raza explained. "You were just a tool. Another pawn in this complicated chess game...OH! Speaking of which."

A Chessboard, with pieces on it appeared right beside them. It was the chess game the two had worked on since the beginning. Raza moved one pawn. "Checkmate." he smirked, winning the game. "Now...how bout a swim?"

Raza then dragged Ringford all the way to the side of the ship and threw him off without hesitation. Ringford fell from the sky, hundreds of feet down into the dark cold ocean below.

"Bye bye now." Raza waved to him. Raza turned to Colin who was still on his hands and knees, severely weakened by the last duel. Raza went over, stomped on his back so he completely fell to the ground. Raza then pulled out the Spirit Rose and held it in front of Colin's face. " Remember this? Stay put! You're not gonna want to miss this!"

Raza then took the Rose and held it up. A Dark aura surrounded the flower and shot a burst of bright energy up into the air. The Energy flew all the way up into the Aurora that covered the world and created a very large and very bright star in the sky. The star could be seen for miles all around the world. The Star lowered down and as it lowered down, it became smaller, as it approached the battle ship it was about the size of a human being. Then it took the form of a human. A 5 foot person, covered in a Black, dark purple robe of an intricate design and a pagan priest-like hat. His face was Emotionless and Soulless. Raza removed his hat and bowed down on one Knee before the short man.

"Welcome back to the world," Raza greeted. "Lord Sheh Umbra Et Veneficus."

* * *

><p><strong>Ringford's Cards<strong>

Ferrum Draco Fidelitas Julius

Machine/Soul/Effect (ATK 5000 DEF 5000)

Level 0/DARK

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the controller of this card cannot lose the Duel. This card can only be summoned by sending 5 Monster Cards and 5 Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Once per turn, this card can attack 1 Attack Position monster and 1 Defense Position monster. If this card attacked a monster, it cannot attack directly on the turn it attacked. Up to 9 times as long as this card remains face-up on the field, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed.

Death Barrage

Spell

Destroy all monsters on the field. Inflict 400 points of damage to each player for each monster they controlled when this card is activated.

**Colin's Cards**

Technopath Safeguard

Spell/Quickplay

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Until the End Phase, "Technopath Magician" cannot be destroyed.

Technopath EM Current

Spell/Continuous

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any damage from the effect of a card you control is reduced to 0.

Iron Shield Alchemist

Warrior/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Level 7/EARTH

"Fullmetal Alchemist" + "Iron Shield Machine"

On the turn this card is summoned, it cannot be destroyed. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Fullmetal Alchemist" or 1 "Iron Shield Machine" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Super Strident Blaze

Spell

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Cyber End Dragon". Until the End Phase, one of the two effects activates: * "Cyber End Dragon" can attack your opponent directly. * "Cyber End Dragon" can attack up to three times this turn.


	58. Chapter 58: Serpentes Iram

High above the dark ocean, the battleship hovered in place high in the sky. Ali climbed up through a hatch to the top of the ship. She found herself on top of one of the cannons.

"Crap," she said. "This place is a monster." She looked down and saw that Raza had his foot on Colin, keeping him down. In front of them appeared to be a kid, dressed very strangely. "Who the hell is that?"

Colin felt absolutely no strength as Raza kept him down. It took most of his energy just to look up at Sheh.

"How does it feel to be finally free, Lord Sheh?" Raza asked the strange kid.

"Refreshing." Sheh responded in a monotone voice that echoed like when someone is possessed. "Do you have it?"

Raza smiled as he held up the Spirit Rose. He then tossed it over to Sheh, who caught it.

"The Spirit Rose..." Sheh said in his emotionless tone. "Ten petals, each colored differently... Red, White, Violet, Azure, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Orange and Black... Black... The black rose has finally come forward. I take it that the Gods are all dead now?"

"They certainly are." Raza answered cheerfully. "And it's all thanks to this guy here!" Raza pointed to Colin.

Sheh looked down at Colin, who looked like he had a mix of anger and exhaustion. "I see..." Sheh muttered. "The Red Rose indeed..." Sheh then turns and takes three steps away from them, and without turning around says, "The Umbra will now retreat from the cities. Allow the Roses to believe they have won."

"Of course. As you say." Raza responded to Sheh's orders.

"Now, Raza, I understand how long you have waited for this." Sheh read Raza's mind, metaphorically. "As a reward, you may execute the Red Rose in any way you see fit. Just as I have promised you."

Raza snickers. "That's all I want." Raza said, so very pleased.

Sheh then seemingly disappears into thin air. Raza then grabs Colin by his collar, picks him up and thrusts him forward, which made Colin stumble a bit. When Colin turned around, Raza pulls out his chain and pierced it through Colin's stomach and tied itself around once.

"Let's have some fun!" Raza exclaimed with excitement.

Raza then grabbed the chain, swung it and used it to slam Colin repeatedly across the hull of the battleship. He then flung him against one of the turrets and then flung him to the opposing side into another turret, which was all extremely painful.

"DOES THAT HURT? ! I HOPE SO!" Raza screamed as his endorphins rushed.

Ali watched from the top of the turret she was on as Raza threw Colin around like a rag doll.

"Damn, I need to get down there!" Ali muttered to herself.

She looked around and carefully climbed down the side of the ship, as one slip could end up with her falling into the ocean.

Raza then finally slammed Colin into the hull, about 20 feet in front of him.

"Boy, that sure looked like fun!" Raza snickered. Raza then began to pull on the chain and pull Colin closer to him. "Just say the word, and we can do it again! If not, I'll just end it for you!" Raza then pulls out his little knife. "You see my knife? I can do so much good stuff with this knife! For example, I can stab you with it and it can inject a poison into your blood. The poison acts slowly, but is agonizing. Every second, you're going to beg for death. I wouldn't even wish this pain upon my worst enemy... that was a lie. I'm going to enjoy using it on you!"

Raza then pulls Colin up and lifts him off the ground.

"Seven hundred years!" Raza said to his face. "I have waited over 700 years to kill whoever wears that mark!"

Raza then stabbed him in the chest with the knife.

"Now before you painfully die..." Raza snickered. "There anything you want to get off your chest?"

"No," Colin managed to mutter. "Why don't you show me what's on your mind?"

"...Heah?" Raza asked confused. "That joke makes no sense. At least I got a knife in your-"

Colin then grabbed Raza's Face with his right hand, with the Red Rose Mark glowing and in a flash, Colin was looking into Raza's mind.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback inside Raza's mind)<em>

_It was back in London after the monsters had attacked. Raza was talking with Joan._

_"__Good." Raza said to her. "I'll find Rial and tell him what I know, and as soon as I can I'll send a messenger Falcon to Atticus. We need him as soon as Possible._

_Joan nodded and began to walk away._

_"And Joan...Be safe." Raza said reassuringly. Joan looked back, nodded, and continued on. Raza then turned into the opposite direction._

_Raza arrived to where the other Roses were gathered. Lumos and Rial were talking, while Aurora was trying to take care of Robert, while Saffron watched very saddened by what happened to her brother. Once Raza saw what Marcantus did to Robert, it made him sick. He actually had to Throw up out of sight._

_"Raza?" Rial asked as he heard the vomiting. "Uh, Lumos, give us a sec." Rial motioned toward Raza and took him aside, away from everyone so they could talk in private. "You all right Raza?"_

_"No-NO I'm NOT all right, Rial!" Raza snapped at him. "Did you see him? Did you see Robert? ! That is my fault! I handed him over to Marcantus and THAT happened to him!"_

_"It was his Idea." Rial explained. "It made them believe that you are a traitor, didn't it?"_

_"God almighty," Raza whimpered. "If Saffron found out she'd never forgive me. I can't keep doing this."_

_"Aurora just sealed away Marcantus. That means you are closer to Sheh more than anyone." Rial told him. "It'll be worth it, when we stop him."_

_"The ends NEVER justify the means, Rial!" Raza told him._

_"They will." Rial reassured him. "Now once Joan rejoins us we can-"_

_"She's not here. I sent her to recover Atticus! We need him here."_

_"Why? What's happening?"_

_"Sheh is on his way here. He wants to get at Stonehenge."_

_"Stonehenge? That pile of rocks? Why?"_

_"He didn't tell me. So those monsters that retreated across the Thames? They will be coming back as soon as that griffon shows up in the sky."_

_"Alright," Rial said and thought for a moment. "And are you sure it was wise to send Joan after Atticus?"_

_"Don't start!"Raza demanded._

_"You've known her all your life. You can't tell me it doesn't kill you to see them together."_

_"She made her choice. It was him. I can make her love. If I could make other people love, there would be no more war and we can all MAKE LOVE together!"_

_Rial then felt uncomfortable speaking with Raza. "Well...we should follow after them."_

_"I can just send a Falcon." Raza suggested._

_"All our Falcons were killed."_

_"Well that's a problem."_

_"I'll leave Lumos in charge and we can go after them. This way if they run into Sheh we can assist."_

_"Uh, YOU can assist. I need to keep my cover."_

_"Oh, right, let's go."_

…

_Raza and Rial arrived in Bosworth. The town was very silent and desolate._

_"Who died?" Raza joked._

_"Something's strange here." Rial implied. "I'll look around. If Atticus and Joan are still here, they should be in the church."_

_"Eech, I hate churches. They always creep me out." Raza entered through the church's side door and entered a side room near a confessional._

_"Fine! If that's how you feel then just Kill me! KILL ME!"_

_"What the Hell?" Raza asked himself. He Hurried into the main room and as soon as he entered the room, he saw Atticus swing his sword and slash Joan's neck."JOAN!"_

_Joan fell to her side and as soon as she hit the ground Raza ran over to her and turned her on her back. He Placed His hands over his necks to try and stop the bleeding. "Ok, J-Just stay Calm Joan! Rial's here, he'll-he'll fix you up! You'll be ok-ok?" There was panic in his voice as the blood spilled from her neck. He looked up at Atticus with anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS? !"_

_"I got your message." Atticus told him feeling confused. "You said she was the traitor."_

_"WHAT MESSAGE, YOU SON OF A-"_

_Joan then coughed up some blood and Raza then returned his focus to her. "Joan! Come just stay with me here. You're going to be ok! You'll be ok!"_

_As Raza told her this, her eyes became more distant...and eventually the color faded from them. She stopped moving._

_"Joan? JOAN!"_

_Rial then came in through the front doors of the church. "My go-What happened here? !"_

_"Rial!"Raza called to him. "You need to Save her! Hurry!"_

_Rial came over to them and used the blue Rose to heal Joan's neck. Their was no response from her still._

_"Come on Joan, get up." Raza hopelessly pleaded. "PLEASE!" His eyes started to tear up as the realization sank in. He then began to cry over her. "No...no no NOOO!"_

_Rial looked down at Joan's corpse and then up at Atticus. He then took Atticus aside into the confessional room away form Raza._

_"What the Hell happened?" Rial asked him._

_"She betrayed us!" Atticus explained "Raza said so-Here!" He showed Rial the message. Rial read it and shook his head._

_"There is no traitor." Rial explained. "Raza was working to get close to Sheh. He committed all those crimes to earn his trust. We killed all of Sheh's generals and with No more Umbra, Raza is the only one he can trust now."_

_Atticus seemed distraught...confused...overwhelmed...sad...angry...he couldn't deal with his emotions. Rial left him alone, and as soon as he was alone he broke down._

_Rial returned to Raza who had not moved an inch away from Joan. Rial noticed that Joan's White rose mark on her right hand was still there, only it looked faded...and withered, which means she did pass on the power of the white rose and it died with her._

_"Raza," Rial said putting his hand on his shoulder. "we should bury her."_

_Raza couldn't even hear him speak, he was too distraught..._

…

_A week had past, Joan was buried at an Unmarked grave behind the church. Raza was the only one there, still paying his respects. He had refused to return to London with the others, wallowing in his pity._

_"He should be here." Raza gritted his teeth."He should be here begging for your forgiveness! How can he possibly do this and keep going on with himself?" Raza's anger seethed as he clenched his fist trying to control it._

_"It's a true tragedy." A voice said from behind Raza. He turned to find Sheh standing there. Sheh walked forward, past Raza, and kneeled down right in front of where Joan was buried, and prays for the deceased._

_Raza watched silently as Sheh prayed. Once he finished, Sheh stood up. "It was not my intention to have her killed." he explained. "The letter was meant to simply plant the seeds of distrust."_

_"You did this? !" Raza asked, the fire in his soul burning with fury._

_"Of course." Sheh calmly explained. "My intent was to alienate her. Have her fellow roses turn against her. I targeted the man she loved most, hoping the hurt would be enough for her to flee in __shame. Then I would welcome her with open arms."_

_"Why? Why Her?"_

_"For you. I know you planned to betray me Raza. I hoped if she could see why I do the things I do, For the final good, she would be enough for you to fully trust in me. Then she wouldn't have to die."_

_"But now she's dead Because of you!" Raza exclaimed and drawing his sword. Sheh just smirked._

_"Heh...amusing." he responded. "Please put the sword away. You know you can't kill me with that."_

_Raza gripped the handle of his sword tightly, but put it back into its sheath._

_"Besides, I was not the one who killed her." Sheh continued. "Atticus slit her throat. He let her bleed out while you tried to save her. And worst of all, he made her want to die."_

_Raza's anger grew with every word Sheh spoke._

_"I can feel your rage. It's powerful. You want revenge. I can give you strength to defeat him."_

_"Yeah right. How can you-"_

_"-give you more power than my Umbra?" Sheh Interrupted as if he knew what Raza was going to say. "True. With the Power of Sol Invictus, Atticus has killed the Flamma Aeterna, the Inchoatus Machina, and the King Calvarias...with your help I believe?"_

_"Ga-How-How long have you known-"_

_"Since the beginning. You were useful. My Point is, You have power they didn't. The Rose mark. That Combined with that of an Umbra can make you indeed powerful."_

_Raza looked at his Rose mark and then looked at Sheh, who still had his back turned to Raza through the whole conversation._

_"...I'm waiting for your answer."_

_(End flashback inside Raza's mind)_

* * *

><p>Ali came back to reality. She was standing on the hull, a couple hundred feet away from where Colin and Raza were. She realized that she just saw the same vision they did.<p>

"What was-?" She asked herself, only to see Colin be thrown by Raza across the hull of the ship, stopping right at the edge of the ship. The Knife still in his chest.

"THAT WAS NOT FOR YOU TO SEE! ! !" Raza shouted with his Snake eyes burning like a fire. "THAT WAS IN THE PAST! IT HAS NO RELEVENCE TO TODAY! NOW YOU JUST LAY THERE AND DIIIE!"

Raza then turned his attention to Joan. "And you!" He called to her. "Your very existence is an insult! You must burn!"

Ali prepared to defend herself from an attack but Raza pulled himself back and regained his composure. "No..." he said. "No, no no. We'll settle this the old fashioned way. A duel. I can't think of a more poetic way to dishonor you. Winner lives. Sound good to you?"

Ali looked back at Colin across the hull, who seemed all right, but was surrounded by a complex Chained prison (The chains came out of the ships hull and formed a cage) with no way to get to him. *If I finished this quickly* she thought. *I can probably save him.* "All right, Raza!" she said. "Duel!"

"Perfect!" He squealed with delight. "And you really need to hurry! Not only is my poison killing him, but the ship's engines were destroyed. Which means nothing holding us up but the monster's will. It will get weaker though, and as it does, we will slowly plunge into the cold, dark, unforgiving waters and disappear from existence! I CAN NOT THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO DIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	59. Chapter 59: The Duel of Fate

**Last chapter! :D YAAY! Almost a year later! I'll have the Epilogue up in the next day or two and this is finished. Now tell what do you think of the duel between Raza and Ali this chapter? Review Below, Let me know! **

* * *

><p>UUERREEEEERR!<p>

This eerie sound reverberated through the ship as it was falling. On the top of the hall, an intricate prison made of chains surrounded everyone. Colin was separated from both Ali and Raza. He could feel the pain of Raza's venom as it coursed through his bloodstream.

"Gah ah ahA!" Colin groaned in pain, unable to get up off the ground.

Ali kept looking back in his direction whenever he groaned in pain. She then turned back to Raza, whose snake-like Duel Disk was all set and ready.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Raza counted down. "Running out of time."

Ali simply scowls at him and readies her Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

**Raza (LP 4000) Ali (LP 4000)**

Ali drew first. "First, I'll set one card face-down and summon Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900) in defense mode! That ends my turn!"

"Going defensive." Raza observed. "First turn predictability." Raza drew his first card. "Ah, I'll activate the Exchange Spell! Now let's see your hand!"

Ali reluctantly revealed her hand, which had three pieces of Exodia in it. Raza used his chain to take Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Can't have you unfairly winning, now, can I?" Raza mocked Ali. "You need to earn it."

Raza then showed Ali his hand so she could take a card. Ali took his Venom Serpent card.

"I end my turn!" Raza left Ali dumbfounded.

*I don't understand!* Ali thought to herself. *He had Venom Swamp and Venom Snake in his hand! He could've used that to weaken my monster! And he has Rise of the Snake Deity as well! Why not at least set that face-down?*

UUERREEEEERR!

*No time to think!* Ali realized as the ship was still falling and drew her next card. "First I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2!" Ali drew 3 cards and discarded two of the cards in her hand. "I'll switch Forbidden Lycan into attack mode and summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800)! Now attack Raza directly!"

As Lycan was about to slash Raza with his claw, Raza held up his arm and Lycan tore the sleeve, though the skin and caused Raza to bleed, inflicting Raza with 1900 points of damage.

**Raza (LP 2100) Ali (LP 4000)**

Then Lancer stabbed Raza in the shoulder with his spear, inflicting him with 1700 more points of damage. Raza didn't seem to react to the realistic attacks.

**Raza (LP 400) Ali (LP 4000)**

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Ali ended her turn.

Raza drew his next card. "Your move!"

*Is he serious? !* Ali thought in exacerbation. *He's planning something! He has to be! He's only one attack away from losing… This might be my only chance to end this, though. I need to take it!* Ali drew her next card. "Lancer, finish Raza!"

Lancer jumped forward at Raza, but before he could strike, a burst of green flames came out of the hull in front of Raza and sent Lancer back towards Ali. Then out of the side came a snake tail that wrapped itself around the entire ship; the wings, the turrets, almost every inch of the ship was wrapped by it. It was a giant green-scaled snake with demonic red eyes, which didn't even look like snake eyes, fangs that looked more like they belonged on a dragon, and chains that looked like Raza's chain wrapped along the snakes body.

"Behold," Raza smiled. "Diabolus, The Chained Serpent (Lv.0 3000/2000)."

Diabolus was able to wrap entirely around the battle ship and seemed to be bigger still since it's body was still partially inside. It was the most terrifying creature Ali had ever seen.

"That's Your soul Card? !" Ali fearfully pointed out. "You tricked me into summoning it."

"Mm, Not really." Raza replied. "Unlike all the other Soul Cards, I can summon Diabolus at ANY time! From my first draw, till before I draw my last card!"

"Any time?"

"Any Time!" Raza Laughed. "You thought you had me, didn't you? 'Why isn't he playing his cards?' 'He's wide open!' 'I can win this now!' That's probably your thought process, right? Not knowing I had the advantage the whole time! OH YEEAAAH! There is NOTHING better than giving hope to your enemy before ripping it all away. That's absolute Despair right there!"

"You could have summoned it at any time? ! Ugh, I'll switch both of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn!"

"That's it? Aw, how sad. Oh well, now I guess it's time to get serious!" Raza then drew his next card. "I activate the Field Spell Venom Swamp!"

Out of the battleship formed mossy plants and poisonous, murky water around Raza and Ali in a circular area.

"Diablous, time for lunch!" Raza commanded his massive serpent.

The chains around Diabolus wrapped around Lancer and then its head lunged at Lancer so that its head and Lancer were under the water of the swamp, the force of which caused the water to shoot up as if it was the water was deep. When Diabolus' head came out of the water, it had already devoured Lancer.

"And I'll end my turn with a face-down!Oh, and when Diabolus attacks a monster in defense mode, his power increases by 500!"

The snakes came out of the swamp and bit Diabolus and Forbidden Lycan, decreasing their attack points by 500.

"There's also something about Diabolus that I think I should tell you." Raza said.

Another head came out of Diabolus' body and it grew a second head.

"Whenever Diabolus loses attack points, he's unaffected by that effect and I can Special Summon a Token with the same attack and defense as him!" Raza explained. "And when Diabolus' attack power increases, so does the Token's."

Ali drew as he turn came up. "First, I'll summon Venom Serpent (Lv.4 1000/800) in defense mode! And then I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Treasure Trove! This allows me to draw cards equal to the total Level of any two monsters I have! I only have two monsters and they're both Level 4, so I can draw 8 cards!" Ali drew 8 cards from her Deck. "Now I summon Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)! Then I equip her with the Equip Spell Synchro Boost to increase her Level by 1 and her points by 500! Now I tune Mystical Synchron with Forbidden Lycan to Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)! I'll set three more cards face-down and then activate equip my dragon with Mage Power, granting him 2500 attack and defense points, 500 for each Spell and Trap! Cirrus Sky Dragon, destroy Diabolus!"

Cirrus Sky Dragon shot a cold, foggy breath at Diabolus. This didn't destroy Diabolus, but it did reduce Raza's points to 0, though he can't lose the duel with a Soul Card out.

"How can your monster survive that attack?" Ali was bewildered.

"Oh, you're gonna kick yourself when you hear this!" Raza said in joy. "Only another Soul Card can destroy Diabolus! And as I recall, you have a Soul Card in your Deck, but how do you summon it again? Oh, that's right! Two Level 12 monsters! Too bad you don't have any!"

"That's what you think!" Ali responded.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Raza shouted in anger. "I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU DUEL FOR YEARS, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL! I HAVE SEEN YOUR DUELS SINCE YOU WERE AT MONT ST. MICHEAL ACADEMY! I KNOW YOUR DECK AND YOUR CARDS BETTER THAN YOU DO!"

"..." Ali remained silent. "You've been following me for 7 years?"

"From the second I saw you when you entered that Academy, I knew you would be the one to bear the White Rose. And I can't tell you how long it took to pull the whole plan together! It all started way back when this card game was first founded by Pegasus! It was the first time since the War of the Roses that the spirit world had been revealed to the people of this one. As the game's popularity grew, Kaiba Corp came up with an Ingenious idea. Create 'Virtual' Monsters to make it far more exciting! This allowed the spirits to channel their essence into a visual form, allowing the monsters to walk among us! Oh Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba! He had a passion for the game like no other. With the game's popularity sky-rocketing around the world after the Battle City Tournament, he established the very first Duel Academy for gifted Duelists. This is where I come into the picture. Using an Alias, I founded the Internatonal Dueling Association (IDA)! And I used bribery, blackmail, and murder to make my organization respectable and by doing so, I established Duel Academies all over the World! Mont St. Micheal, New South Wales, Isabella Royal, Niagara Falls – They were all Founded by ME with the soul purpose of Tracking down those who would become the Rose Guardians!"

"You were looking for us?" Ali asked. "All that time?"

"I found others who could've worn the Marks before you. But there was an Unfortunate turn of events...After I had turned, the Roses sealed their powers away so Sheh could be sealed. So I had to free the powers to free Sheh. I found my answer in a Cult of Fanatics who wanted to use a ritual to grant themselves the power of the Spirit Rose. To do that, they needed the blood of someone blessed by a former rose guardian and LUCKILY...one such person was blessed by a former Azure Rose."

"Asharu Skyler and Aurora." Ali put together.

"DING DING DING! Give the girl a Cookie! After seeing him duel in the Freedom Cup, I knew Aurora had to be with him. So I did what any good mastermind would do. I took an old cliché and kidnapped his pretty little girlfriend to make him duel the Cult leader in the ritual. Asharu won, of course, but at the very second he did, heh heh, Zero Reverse. New Domino City almost destroyed itself in an Ener-D Explosion and the force of that explosion, combined with the Magic of the ritual caused the Seal on the Roses to be Broken and 4 of the nine selected duelist worthy to wield them. But just 4 wasn't enough. So I had to wait and keep searching and not everyone went to Duel academies, so it was hard, But I found all of you! Now I needed the Spirit Rose-"

"So you created the world Tournament and Lured Set and the Gods out after us." Ali interrupted.

"YES! And the rest took care of itself! HA HA!" Raza laughed. "And Now When your friend over there dies, it will all be worth it! Everyday, I went on with the desire to kill the Red Rose! And That day is finally here!" He looked at Colin laying helplessly in pain in his chained cage. "He will pay for what happened..."

"Raza," Ali said calmly. "Listen to yourself."

Raza stopped for a sec and looked at her with a blank look.

"You gone through pain every day of your life just to get revenge on someone who had nothing to do with Joan. Can't you see how empty and meaningless that is? On top of that you KNOW Sheh is responsible for her death and you let him convince you he was trying to help. He tricked you! Lied to you! He just wanted to use you as his pawn!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Raza shouted. "You think I'm Stupid? I know Sheh is using me for his own gain. Do you know what that gain is? So Deaths like Joan's never happen again! We are going to kill all sinful life in this world and rebuild it a new."

"I see, so you're just Religious fanatic?" Joan asked.

"No, I just enjoy seeing peoples lives ruined!" Raza answered.

"Then your a hypocrite." Joan responded. "You enjoy ruining peoples lives, but you blame the red rose for ruining yours. If you really enjoyed it, shouldn't you be embracing your own despair?"

"SILENCE!" Raza said as he drew his next card. "MY MOVE!"

When Ali's turn had ended, more snakes came out of the swamp, and bit every monster on the field. Cirrus Sky Dragon and Forbidden Lycan both lost 500 attack points, while Diabolus grew a third head.

"I activate the Equip Spell United We Stand to increase Diabolus' power by 500 for each of my monsters! Now they each have 5000 attack points! Now the first head will attack your Lycan!"

Much like with Lancer, the chains wrapped around Lycan and the head lunged at it and while under the murky water, Lycan was completely devoured. This also increased the attack power of each head by 500.

"Now my two remaining heads will attack your dragon! Oh, and each time Diabolus attacks an attack position monster, he gains 1000 attack points!"

One head lunged at Cirrus Sky Dragon, but phased through its cloud body and landed in the water. This caused a wave of poison water to hit Ali and inflict her with damage.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Overcoat! As long as this is face-up, all damage I take is halved!" Ali retaliated to Raza's attack as her body was coated with a strange aura, which resulted in her only taking 300 points of damage.

**Raza (LP 0) Ali (LP 3700)**

"And now my heads have 6500 attack points, which will soon be 7500!"

The third head struck Cirrus Sky Dragon with the same results, inflicting Ali with 800 points of damage.

**Raza (LP 0) Ali (LP 2900)**

"I'll finish with a face-down!" Raza ended his turn.

The snakes shot up from the ground again and bit every monster. Cirrus Sky Dragon had its power dropped to 4400 and Diabolus grew a fourth head.

Ali drew her next card. "I'll switch Cirrus Sky Dragon to defense mode!" *This way he won't get at my Life Points.* Ali thought to herself. "Now I activate my face-down Forbidden Lockdown Trap! I remove a Forbidden monster from my Graveyard and you can't attack for a number of turns equal to the Level of the Forbidden monster I removed from play! I removed Lancer, so you can't attack for 4 turns!"

Four pillars of golden light struck down in front of Diabolus, barring them from Ali's side of the field.

"That ends my turn!" Ali concluded.

* * *

><p>While the duel went on, the ship continued to fall. It began to lean forward a bit and everyone could feel the gravity nudging on them.<p>

Colin felt the pull as he rolled against the chains. *Gooooood!* he thought. *This is painful!*

He tried to pull out Raza's knife, but it was stuck and it just hurt him more. "AAHAAHAAAA!"

He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the chain and pulled himself up so he could see the duel. As he watched, his eye started to glow red.

* * *

><p>When Ali ended her turn, the Venom swamp attached another snake to Cirrus Sky dragon weakening its attack to 3900. As for Diabolus, it just grew its fifth head.<p>

"That's Five!"Raza said. "That's a full house!" He then drew his card. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to destroy your Forbidden Lockdown."

A Mystical vortex appeared, ready to destroy her trap.

"I Activate Forbidden Dark Spell!" Ali called, activating her last trap. "At the cost of 500 life points, and can protect all my traps!"

The vortex disappeared, infuriating Raza. "Fine!" He said. "I end my turn!"

Al drew her next card. "I'll summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode and activate another Trap! Sky Guardian Shield! If I have a Forbidden monster on the field, I can select another monster I control and that card has to be attacked! I'll use Cirrus Sky Dragon as the shield! That ends my turn!"

The snakes came out of the swamp again and bit every monster. Diabolus was unaffected while Cirrus Sky Dragon and Forbidden Android lost 500 attack points.

"I see what you're doing!" Raza analyzed. "You're building yourself an impenetrable wall I can't break through! You're just waiting for me to make a mistake, but, girl, I don't make mistakes!" Raza drew his next card and smirks menacingly. "I activate the Spell Shadow Venom! This negates all face-up Spells and Traps for one turn!"

The venom was shot at Raza's Venom Swamp and Ali's Overcoat, United We Stand, Forbidden Lockdown and Sky Guardian Shield.

"Now, Diabolus, destroy her Android!"

One of the heads breathed a green flame and incinerated Ali's Andoird.

"Since my Android was destroyed in battle, I can draw a card!" Ali pointed out as she drew a card.

"That won't do you any good!" Raza said. "Diabolus, attack her dragon!"

One head breathed the same green fire the other one fired at Cirrus Sky Dragon.

"Why attack? You know my dragon can't be destroyed in battle" Ali pointed out.

"That's why I have my Trap! Umbra Anguis! If a monster has the ability to not be destroyed, that effect is negated!"

Cirrus Sky Dragon was burning in the green flames and Ali watched in horror as her monster was actually destroyed.

* * *

><p>Colin watched as Ali's last defensive line was destroyed. "No..." he muttered to himself. The Pain from the poison was felt all over his body. As he pain agonized him, both of his eyes turned red...<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry it had to end this way Ali," Raza said sincerely. "I honestly tried to help you...DIABOLUS-"<p>

An Eruption of Shadows exploded from inside Colin's Cage, causing both Raza and Ali to jump back and fall down. The chains were destroyed and this caused pain to Diabolus as each of its heads screamed. Ali looked up and saw Colin, completely normal, fall down to the ground.

"Colin!" She called and ran over to him. She flipped him over onto his back and saw that Raza's knife had been destroyed and removed from his chest. There was a hole in his chest where his blood was streaming out. "What happe-What did you do?"

"Heh just a magic trick." He said trying to laugh. *Cough Cough Cough* "Man this sucks."

"You're joking right now?" Ali asked. "You never change."

"Yeah welll...GGrr!" He said with the pain still overwhelming him, he took a deep breath and he held up his right hand. Ali grabbed his hand and held it. "Look...Tell Rita-"

"Don't." Ali said to him. "You'll survive and you can tell her yourself. You always survive."

"I know," he said feeling reassured. "This is just in case. Just tell her...tell her..." His breathing became very heavy and he couldn't finish his thought and Ali felt his hand go limp.

"Colin? COLIN!"

* * *

><p>Raza got to his knees and shook his head. He grabbed his hat, that got knocked off, and placed it back on his head as he got to his feet. He then turned to Ali and saw him by Colin...only he didn't see them...he saw Joan and Atticus in their places. Seeing them like that made him angry. "...DIABOLUS! KILL THEM!"<p>

The three Remaining Heads combined their attacks and burned the area around them until it consumed them.

"That's it then." Raza said, then he looked at his duel disk.

**Raza (LP 0) Ali (LP 0)**

"Finally." Raza said. "I can relax now..." Raza lowered his head and closed his eyes with a smile across-

"We're not done yet."

Raza's head Shot up and his eyes widened. As the Fire died down he saw Ali standing up with her body turned to her left side. Colin's body laid down at her feet.

"No way!" Raza said. He looked down at his duel disk again then back up at her. "Your Life points are gone! You should be DEAD!"

Raza then noticed a red gleam on Ali's left hand. She lifted it up and the Red Rose mark was on her left hand, as was a single duel monster card.

"Not yet." She said. Ali turned her head and showed that her left eye was red.

"He transferred his Rose to you? !" Raza Panicked. "There is no way he should know how to do that!"

"He figured it out." Ali answered. "And Gave me one last card to play...HIS Soul card."

Ali took the card and placed it on her duel disk. The Shadows began to form into a physical form. Two claws and two legs cladded in ancient greek armor. A Red Cloak which covered over its body. A White mask covered its face...except for its pure red eyes.

"Raza," Ali said. "let me introduce you to Knossoss...Knossoss Reincarnated (Lv.0 3000/2500)!"

Knossoss turned his head around so he's turning directly at Ali.

"_Figures... you of all people..._" Knossoss muttered to her. "_Killing me once was not enough, now you have to control me_."

"I think it's poetic justice." Ali responded to Knossoss.

Knossoss then turns back to Raza, who was shaking and wide-eyed. "_You're afraid... good_"

"Yeah? Well, I have the more powerful monster!" Raza shouted. "DIABOLUS, KILL THEM!"

The two heads who have yet to attack breathed green flames at Knossoss. Knossoss then reached for Ali's negated Mage Power and Overcoat and absorbed them. Then he held out those arms and used his hands to block the attack.

"Y-You blocked the attacks?" Raza asked in extreme surprise.

"By sending a Spell or Trap I have to the Graveyard, Knossoss can negate an attack." Ali explained.

"_I like this new power_." Knossoss said.

Raza was in total disbelief seeing this. The turn ended and snakes came out of the Venom Swamp again and bit Knossoss' arm.

"Oh, right! My Venom Swamp is still active!" Raza realized.

Knossoss then took the snake that bit him and ripped it off.

"Knossoss' attack power can't fall below 3000." Ali also explained as she drew a card. "And here's another thing.: Knossoss hates it when monsters are stronger than they should be."

"What do you mean?" Raza asked.

"_She means..._" Knossoss' hand started glowing and all of the attack points Diabolus gained suddenly disappeared and its attack power returned to 3000 for each head.

"Since I have a Trap on my field, I can bring back Mystical Synchron from my Graveyard!" Ali said as she brought back one of her cards. "Now I activate the last of Knossoss' effect! If I control another monster, I can reduce that monster's power to 0 and add those attack points to Knossoss!"

The black aura surrounded Mystical Synchron and the aura was sent to Knossoss, increasing his attack power by 1200. Knossoss then reached into the ground and pulled out a bone sword.

"_Give the order_..."

"Attack."

The bone sword glowed the black aura and when Knossoss swung it, the aura was released into an energy arc which struck all five of Diabolus' heads. Diablous' body then fell apart, the chains surrounding it breaking apart as it disappeared. When the chains fall over Raza, he covers his face with his arm. When he looks up, he sees Knossoss with bone sword and...

GKUEE!

Knossoss stabbed Raza right through Raza's gut and he was twisting the sword, making the blow much more painful. Raza then coughed up blood and fell to his knees when Knossoss removed the sword from his gut.

* * *

><p>At that point, the ship finally hit the water and the water rushed up into the machine as it started to sink down.<p>

* * *

><p>Knossoss' spirit then returned to the card. Ali looked down at Raza, who was clearly in a lot of pain considering all of the blood that falling out of him. As soon as the ship hit the water, his hat was blown away by the wind. Ali then summoned Cirrus Sky Dragon and used him to fly her and Colin to safety.<p>

"You think we're done? !" Raza shouted at them. "You think this was a victory? ! Sheh has returned and your friend is dead! You've lost more than you could possibly realize!"

Ali turned to Raza, her eyes back to normal. "You can go ahead and die now, Raza."

"... I wish I could" Raza simply said. "I really wish I could."

Cirrus Sky Dragon took off with Ali and Colin on it. Raza watched from the top of the ship as it flew away. He felt the water rush over him and completely take him over.

Ali looked down as the entire battleship sank into the ocean, disappearing beneath the dark waves. Ali looked down at Colin, who still appeared lifeless. Then, out of the corner of her eye, there was a gleam. She turned her head to see the sun rising on the horizon, which caused the aurora in the sky to disappear. Seeing the bright, yellow sun made her smile. She then turned back to Colin and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

Colin then shot up.

"That hurt!" He said to her.

"I knew you weren't dead. Besides, you didn't want to miss that beautiful sunrise, did you?" Ali asked.

Colin then looked over at the sunrise and rubbed his face. "Wow, that is nice, but you didn't have to slap me."

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to kiss you again." Ali jokingly responded.

"Hey, I know you liked the last one. Don't try and fool me!"

"I will push you from this dragon if you keep talking, so shut up."

Colin kept his mouth shut and looked out at the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Raza's Cards<strong>

Umbra Anguis

Trap

If your opponent controls a monster whose effect lists "cannot be destroyed", negate the effects of that card.

Diabolus, the Chained Serpent

Reptile/Soul/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2000)

Level/DARK

During either player's turn, you can Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot lose the Duel. When this card is destroyed, you lose the Duel. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle except when this card battles a Soul Monster. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500 when the battle is resolved. When this card attacks an Attack Position monster, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 when the battle is resolved. If an effect would activate that would decrease this card's ATK, this card is not affected and Special Summon 1 "Diabolus Head Token" (Reptile-type/DARK/Level 0/ATK ? DEF ?) whose ATK and DEF are equal to the ATK and DEF as a face-up "Diabolus, the Chained Serpent" you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all "Diabolus Head Tokens" on your side of the field.

Shadow Venom

Spell

Until the End Phase, negate the effects of all face-up Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

**Ali's Cards**

Forbidden Treasure Trove

Spell

Select up to 2 monsters on your side of the field. Draw a number of cards equal to the total Level of the selected monsters.

Forbidden Lockdown

Trap

Remove from play 1 "Forbidden" monster in your Graveyard. Your opponent cannot attack during his/her number of turns equal to the Level of the monster removed from play by this effect.

Sky Guardian Shield

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card while you control a "Forbidden" monster and at least 1 other monster. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent must choose the selected monster as an attack target.

Knossoss Reincarnated

Fiend/Soul/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2500)

Level 0/DARK

You can only Special Summon this card from your Extra Deck when your Life Points are 0. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot lose the Duel. The ATK of this cannot be decreased to below 3000. When your opponent declares an attack, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to negate the attack. You can reduce the ATK of 1 monster you control to 0 to increase the ATK of this card equal to that monster's original ATK.


	60. Epilogue

** This is IT! This is the end of the story. (FINNALLY) I never thought it would be this long! Anyway, just like with my last story I put a cast down of people I would've loved to have done the voices of characters. If you submitted an OC with a voice, I put it in there, if didn't tell me what voice you wanted I picked on for them I thought would fit. On this reason the voices of 2 or 3 characters might be done by the same person.**

** Also this is the LAST CHAPTER so I want to see REVEIWS! What did you think of the story? What did you love? What did you hate? What do you think I need to improve on? What surprised you the most? Favorite character? Least favorite character? Biggest WTF moment? Favorite Duel? These are just a few of the questions I'd like you to answer in your reviews.**

**Now, there is only one thing left to do...Go BACK to Chapter one and read it FROM START TO FINISH! ! ! ! ! WHOS WITH ME? R****eview below, Let me Know!**

* * *

><p>*Toulouse, France, Clairoux Manor, 9:20 A.M. LST. June 21st*<p>

"I just can't believe it!" Krystal said. "I had Desiree beaten and all tied up, and then she just disappears! What the hell happened? !"

Krystal and the others had already returned to Clairoux Manor, awaiting for Colin and Ali's return in the garden area. The place still looked a little wrecked after the attack.

"You had her all tied up, huh?" Chris Martin asked with a smile. "Kinky."

Krystal just rolled her eyes at Chris' comment.

"Hey, I was lucky that happened. That guy nearly killed me." Nick said. "That guy wasn't even a guy, he was a- I don't even know what the hell he was."

"Sounds like you guys had it rough." Ryan said, sitting back in a chair with his feet on a table. "I guess some of us had easier fights than others."

"Ah screw you." Nick said.

* * *

><p>At the next nearest table, Makoto seemed surprised at something. "WHAA? !" She said aloud. "You serious? !"<p>

"Not so Loud!" Rita told her in a hushed voice trying to shush Makoto. "No one else needs to know about this."

"You're going to tell Colin, right?" Jeremy asked. "I mean this not a secret you can keep from him."

"Well, what if Colin's dead?" Laura bluntly asked.

Rita's face went pale.

"Very sensitive." Marc told Laura.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" Laura apologized. "I meant...there is only a chance he is dead."

Rita's face became paler.

"Laura," Alice Knightly said. "Stop talking."

Laura then kept her mouth shut.

"Here," Yuki said coming up to Rita and handing her a piece of paper with some writing on it. "Give this to him."

Rita read the paper and looked confused. "You want me to-"

"It will make it easier to tell him." Yuki pointed out.

Rita just glared at her, then at the paper. *Why is this happening to me?* she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Sam and Derek were sitting mostly out of the way of everyone else.<p>

"Wow I sure feel outta place here." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They all have those special powers right?" Derek asked. "Don't you just feel, I dunno, not special?"

"No, I've never felt that way." Sam replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't," Derek smirked. "You don't care about that kinda stuff. You just want the girl, don't ya?"

"...Yeah." Sam said. "I guess that about sums it up."

Derek then looked up into the sky. "Well here she comes."

The Cirrus Sky Dragon flew over the Manor and landed right by the garden. Colin was hopped off before it returned to its card.

"Okay, who missed me?" Colin asked.

"No one," Jeremy replied. "We were getting along fine without you."

"Hey, I just saved the world!" Colin proclaimed. "I deserve some respect!"

"EXCUSE me?" Ali projected with a glare that made Colin a bit uneasy.

"Oh, uh, Ali helped...a little bit...a tiny bit." Colin nervously corrected.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Colin, we still need to tell them what happened." She told him.

Colin sighed and nodded. They then explained everything that happened on the ship, Ringford, Raza, and Sheh.

"Sheh Umbra et Veneficus." Ryan muttered, putting his hand under his chin. "This is the big Bad guy we were warned about, right?"

"He's someone Raza takes orders from," Marc replied. "Now that makes me wonder about him."

"Speaking of Raza," Laura said turning to Ali. "You sure he's dead?"

"I saw him fall into the ocean myself." Ali said. "Plus his wound would make it impossible to swim to shore. He drowned." Ali said that, though she wasn't sure.

"And your Rose!" Krystal said pointing out that Colin's hand no longer had the Red Rose mark. "You gave it to Ali? How'd you do that?"

"Aw, it's simple," he explained. "all you need you need to do is trust someone with your Soul." Colin looked at Ali and smiled. "I trusted her, and I'm still alive because of it."

Ali smiled. "Well, with all due respect." she said. "I'd prefer it if I didn't have the power to read minds."

Ali stuck out her left hand and Colin grabbed it with his right and everyone saw as the Red Rose mark disappeared from Ali's hand and reappeared on Colin's hand. Colin removed his hand from Ali's and his Soul card, Knossoss Reincarnated, appeared in his hand.

*Figures,* Colin thought. *Hope you enjoy fighting alongside us now.*

_"It might be fun,"_ Knossoss' voice echoed in Colin's head.

"Hey we just saved the world from a Monster invasion." Alice interjected. "If this Sheh guy crosses our path again we'll just beat him like we beat everyone else Right?"

Everyone was hesitant, but one by one they each nodded in confidence.

"ALL RIGHT!" Colin said. "Let's Cut that Wedding cake! I've been waiting ALL DAY for that thing!"

"Umm Colin?" Rita said finally speaking up, holding the paper Yuki gave in her hands. She seemed a little flustered.

"Something wrong Ri?" Colin asked.

"Well, um,...its just...uh...Read this!" She handed him the paper which he took.

Colin read it and seemed confused. " 'Happy Father's Day' ?" he read. "...I'm sure your dad would like it Rita, but wasn't Father's Day like 2 weeks ago?"

"Its not for HIM! It's for YOU! DUMBASS!" Rita Blurted out in anger.

"For Me?" Colin asked. "Why would I need a Father's Day..." He thought for a moment...

O_O! ! ! ! ! !... "...Wha...?...Ri-rita, you're...?" He tried to get the words out.

"H-Happy Father's Day..." Rita said trying to smile.

* * *

><p><span>Credits<span>

Written by

**lordoftheroses**

CAST

**Troy Baker** as **Colin Kennat**

**Ali Hillis** as **Ali Clairoux**

**Michelle Ruff** as **Rita St. Clair, Yuki Nagato**

**J. Michael Tatum** as **Jeremy Griffan**

**Wendee Lee** as **Krystal Skyler**

**Yuri Lowenthal** as **Nick Hollaland**

**Travis Willingham** as **Ryan Edge**

**Janice Kawaye** as **Makoto Nagato**

**Greg Ayres** as **Marcello "Marc" de Milano**

**Laura Bailey** as **Laura Clairoux**

**Doug Erholtz **as **Raza Umbra Angius**

**Kent Williams **as **Marcantus Magister Pupa**

**Mela Lee **As **Raquel**

**Eric Vale** as **Necros**

**Megan Hollingshead **as **Desiree Tres Oculus**

**Leah Clark** as **Alice Knightly, Trinity Platinum**

**Ed Blaylock **as **Robert Ringford**

**Micah Solusod **as **Sam Kennat**

**Steve Blum** as **Derek Kennat, Boris, Shakocra**

**Quinton Flynn** as **Typhon**

**Joe J. Thomas** as **Timothy "Tinker" Twininski**

**Liam O'Brien** as **Clyde Edwards****, Xavier Johnson**

**Patrick Seitz** as **Skyler Edge, Roth Rankshaw**

**Greg Abby** as **Ryder Taylor**

**Micheal Lindsey **as **Gregory Valentine**

**Johnny Young Bosch **as **Vincent Silver, Tristan**

**Todd Haberkorn **as **Kane Tyler**

**Neil Kaplan **as **Zero "Quasar" Westley**

**Kate Oxley **as **Sarah, Terra, Sally, Cyla Koury**

**Cassandra Morris** as **Izumi, Molly**

**Stephanie Sheh** as **Gale, Holly Kennat**

**Monica Rial **as **May Cheng**

**Chris Patton **as **Jose Delgado, Isaac Harlson, Ray Harlson**

**David Vincent** as **Asu Al Diri**

With Special appearances by

**Vic Mignogna** as **Asharu Skyler**

and

**Julie Ann Taylor **and** John Swasey** as **Sheh Umbra et Veneficus**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction<strong> Presents

a **Yugioh 5ds Society **production

a **lordoftheroses** story

**SEARCHING FOR EDEN**

* * *

><p>*Western Saharan Coast, 6:50 P.M. LST*<p>

The sun was setting in the distance, making the sky a fiery orange. A Black Fedora hat had washed up onto the sands of the coast. A silhouetted figure limped up to the hat, picked it up and placed it on his head. He then turn toward the endless desert and started walking across the sands, with a trail of blood following him. The sun casted his shadow, and the shadow appeared in the form of an angry serpent...


End file.
